Fame
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Four years after the engagement Troy Bolton and Gabi are finally married. Troy is still killing it in the bigs, Gabi is working behind the scenes and all of their friends are right there. Yet, once the 2019 baseball season begins a whirlwind of events come crashing along with it making the Bolton family even more famous than where the began.
1. Wedding Bells

**IF you have not read Baseball Lovers and The Show this story will not make sense. This is the third story in the series! Thank you! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Wedding Bells<p>

_Four Years Later _

_September 15__th__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

I rummaged across my desk as I looked at the clock, my eyes scanned it and I then I went back to making sure everything was set. I turned in my chair and I found what I was looking for, "Ah ha!" I placed it into the folder and I tapped my chin, my eyes scanned around the room making sure I had everything.

Fuck. I swore under my breath as I reached for the other folder, I needed one more idea. One more thing to do during tomorrows show, I couldn't leave until I completely had this finished. I groaned and I tapped the folder again, my eyes looked at the field. A smile lifted over my face and I then turned back to my work. My engagement ring flashed in the sun as I grinned.

My mind was wondering to every place from where it should be, right, what to do during tomorrows show. I groaned and tapped my fingers against the desk. "Gabriella!"

I jumped as I looked up to see my co-worker, Jay, standing in the doorway. "What on God's Green Earth are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding in six hours?!" I shrugged, "I think so, I mean, I'm not sure how much longer until I am getting married."

My eyes jumped to the clock, it was only nine thirty, and I wasn't getting married until 4 this afternoon. I did have only six hours, I was showered though and I was meeting the girls at the hotel to get ready.

"I am getting ready to leave and then I remembered that I had this one thing missing from tomorrow's report,"

"What?"

"We are missing something from the show,"

Jay took the folder from my hands, "Give me that, you go and get ready for your wedding!" I smiled, "Fine, if you say so."

"Don't piss Troy off either!"

I tossed my head back in laughter, "When do I do that?" Jay shook his head and I pushed his shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow Jay, I will be a married woman!"

"You go girl!"

Grabbing my car keys, I went down the elevator and across the parking lot. I unlocked my car and I got inside, I turned the key as I smiled. Troy and I had been engaged for a little over four years. We had decided almost right after the engagement to wait to get married until after I graduated college. That was two years of our lives, Troy playing with the Royals and then I was at school.

The third year, I was trying to get settled into my career that I was so lucky to get. I was working for Fox Sports Midwest…with the Royals. I was an assistant to our three broadcasters. Putting together shows and doing everything behind the scenes, the best part about it was I got to travel with Troy. Troy and I were together all of the time with this job. It was so much easier being a couple in the baseball world when I could be with him almost every single day. We had the same off days…well almost. I had a couple more than he did and he went back to work earlier than I did, well actually, we both went back around the same time.

Then the past year has been spent planning the wedding, chalking it up to the four-year engagement. It had been a whirlwind of four years; everything had been pretty well with Troy and I. We were happy most of it and only had a couple of big fights. We were so excited to get married and I hadn't seen him since last night.

I missed him and we were not even texting each other. We were going old school with not talking or seeing each other until we walked down the aisle today. He had turned 25 this past summer and I would turn 25 in February. I clicked my blinker on as I pulled into the InterContinental Hotel on the Plaza. Troy and I were having our reception here starting at 5:30. We were getting married at 4 and had pictures in-between while the guests had a cocktail hour.

I went into the parking spot as I pulled out my phone, my dad had sent me a long text message as I grinned. My dad had retired from baseball two years ago and it was a bittersweet day in the family. They had actually moved to Kansas City three years ago since I was spending most of my time in Kansas City or in New York. Troy's parents still lived in New Mexico since Emily was a senior in High School, I know, it was insane that she was a senior. Luke was in 4th grade and my siblings were in 2nd grade. Cody and Becca had been married for four years now and they were happy, Becca was four months pregnant with their first child. It was crazy.

The past four years a lot had happened. Emily had started dated which drove Troy nuts, Mallory and Ellie both moved to Kansas City for job offers they couldn't turn down. Mallory and Colin were still dating but Colin was still in PT school. Ellie had a serious boyfriend, Chase, she had met him in Kansas City a couple of years ago when she was visiting me one time.

Walking into the hotel, I walked up the steps and into the elevator as I pressed the top floor. The Honeymoon suite that Troy and I would stay in tonight. We were getting married on a Royal's off day. Tomorrow, the guests would all be back to playing baseball or at least a good 75 of the people that were coming came from the Royals organization. They had another winning season but had fallen short of the top slot in the American League Central and were still in the chase for the wildcard but it was looking slim.

They had only two more weeks and had three and half games to jump to get to the top spot. Troy and I had a honeymoon set in October but nothing would be officially set until they were eliminated from the postseason. We are going to go to Bora Bora. It was still in my dream locations to go to and why not now?

I knocked on the door, as it swung open, Mallory's wide eyes looking at me. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE HAVE SIX HOURS GABRIELLA! SIX!"

I laughed, "I showered before I left! The hairstylist is coming in fifteen minutes along with the make-up artists. It looks like the photographers have already showered up, I called and the people decorating are already downstairs and at Loose Park ready to go when they are told. What more could we have done before hand?" Mallory puffed, "I don't know but what the hell. Where did you go?" Ellie laughed from the side table, "I went out and finished some work up so I didn't have that much to do tomorrow for the afternoon game."

"Work, work, work,"

"Yea, Mallory, all you do is work,"

"I'm a nurse," she piped, "And?"

"Yea, yea," she waved her hand and Ellie shook her head laughing, Ellie owned a small bookstore in downtown Kansas City that had become increasingly popular over the years, one of my favorite places to go.

Ellie had moved here because of Chase, who was a lawyer in Kansas City. Mallory had moved here because of Children's Mercy where she was currently working. Colin was doing PT school at the University of Kansas.

I sat down next to Ellie and she smiled, "You probably couldn't sleep,"

"I couldn't," I confessed, "I am too excited for tonight and I really miss Troy."

"I bet you do,"

I glanced at Mallory and Ellie as I smiled, "When is Melissa and Alex getting here?" I asked, "In about an hour. They are both bringing food." I smiled, "Yes! I am so hungry."

"What is for dinner tonight?"

"Chicken," I said with an eye roll, "I wanted steak but budget cuts," I said with a wave of my finger. "What kind of chicken?"

"It's chicken masala with mushrooms, asparagus or green beans, garlic mashed potatoes or normal potatoes and salad."

"That sounds good!"

"I know, I know,"

"Knock Knock!" Lucille's voice came from the other side of the door as I smiled; I got up and went over to answer the door. "Ah! Happy wedding day!" she cheered

"Mom, chill," Emily said with a shake of her head, I smiled, "Hi guys," I hugged Lucille and Emily. "Have you seen Troy?" I asked, I wringed my hands nervously and Lucille smiled, "I actually have, I brought something for you from him."

My stomach twisted and I looked at her, "He is doing fine! Excited!"

"I'm ready to have this wedding because I am ready to see him," Lucille smiled, "Take in the moment though, and don't rush this day because you only get your fairytale wedding once."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I laughed chasing down the ball as Josh laughed, "Bolton, you are hopeless."

I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed the ball and tossed it back to Zack. Zack and Josh had both been called up to the majors in the past four years joining me in the crazy adventure called the major leagues.

"So Bolton, eight years of being together, four years of engagement and now marriage huh," I smiled and nodded, "Exactly, I am so ready. It's been a crazy four years."

"You got that straight," Josh, agreed, "It truly has been."

I smiled as I took in my surroundings, for the last fours years I have stepped onto this field for every single home game, calling it my home. I was so happy with how everything had worked out over the past few years. After Gabi graduated college, you can bet your hot hat that I was at that occasion, she had moved to Kansas City to be with me to only get the job offer of a lifetime.

The fact that she worked with Fox Sports Midwest was amazing. She was assigned to the Royals and we traveled together to every city that she went to following the Royals. It was honestly the most amazing thing I think that had ever happened to us.

I had pitched pretty well over the past four years, nothing really slowing me down except for a couple of injuries here and there but nothing major. My only bad year as my second full year in the majors where I went 9-8, it wasn't terrible but it wasn't my best either. I was normally a double-digit wins column putting in over two hundred innings every year.

My eyes took in the bright day as I stood on Kauffman Stadium's grass. The board was flashing this year's slogan. The seats were all empty, the park empty for the rest of the day as we had an off day, the day I was getting married. Gabi took a lot to pull this off but she got it pulled off. She didn't want to get married in the winter so we had to pull it off on a weekend with no game, which was extremely hard. Once we got it nailed down, the whole team was attending.

Gabi and I had our own apartment in Overland Park but we were beginning to search for houses, as we were ready to expand our horizon. "Any big plans tonight?"

"Besides getting married?" I asked with a laugh, "That and anything else?"

"Mmm…not that I am aware of," I spoke with an amused grin, "Big wedding night though,"

"Will you guys shut up,"

"How long has it been?"

"A little over a month, why?"

"You are getting fidgety on us,"

"We decided it would be a lot better and a lot hotter sex to wait till after the wedding to have sex again. Now, have we done plenty of other things to keep us plenty satisfied, yes, yes we have." Zack rolled his eyes, "Look who it is!" I turned around as Cody walked onto the field, I laughed, "What's up man?" he shook his head, "Nothing, nothing,"

"It's been a couple of weeks!"

"School started, I have been busy!"

"I bet you have been, how is Becca?"

"Exhausted,"

"She is coming tonight right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Cody had gotten a job a little south of Kansas City in some rural school district. He was teaching 7th and 8th graders while coaching the high school baseball team. Becca was a teacher as well in a different school. They were both still very happy together, which gave me a lot of hope for Gabi and I.

"Chad still gonna make it?"

"I think so, a lot of our high school friends are coming. I think Sharpay and Taylor are,"

"Baseball team?"

"Hell yea," I gave him knuckles as we laughed, "I'm also coming to the game tomorrow,"

"Good, you and Becca get a hotel room?"

"Yea, we did."

I stretched out my arm and I let out a long breath, "Are you ready to get married to Gabs tonight?" I smiled, "I am so ready. I can not wait to see her."

"I bet she will look stunning," Cody said, "She always looks stunning," I finished, "See,"

"When do you have to be at the park?" Cody asked me, "Two forty five," I said, "I was going to hang out here for a while, go get some food, get ready at the hotel, and then head over to the park."

"Sounds like a good plan, I just have to make sure you are there by two forty five," I snapped my fingers as I went over to my bag and I retrieved the box. "Cody, he won't even show us." Zack complained, "That's bad," Cody mumbled, I smiled as I took the ring box in hand. "She gave me three options to chose from and I picked one."

"Oh let us see!" Josh complained, I flipped open the box, "Holy shit dude,"

"Yea, it was expensive as hell too."

"I'm pretty sure your 5.3 million a year will be okay." Cody said with a smirk, "Maybe so," I said with a shrug, "She will love it."

"It wasn't actually in her top three but it looked similar and I liked this one more. I looked at a different place than where she looked."

"She'll love it. I think it will go great with her engagement ring."

"So do I but you are in charge my man,"

I gave it to Cody and he smiled, "I will take care of it. I promise," I hit his fists, "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I smiled as my mom had just shown up with Lilly. She ran over to hug me as I squeezed her, "What's up pretty girl?" she shrugged as she was pretty quiet, especially when all of my friends were around. Lucille had disappeared going back to making sure everything was getting done. My mom grinned as I hugged her, "I can not believe my baby girl is getting married today,"

"I can't believe it either,"

"You have grown up so much over the past four years," she said, I smiled softly and she hugged me again. They had finished my nails and I was getting ready to have my hair done. I was taking pictures with all of the girls beforehand, as was Troy with the boys. I was doing mine around the Plaza and at the location while Troy was just doing his at the location.

"Where is dad?" I asked, "He went to see Troy," she said, "He wasn't ready to see you yet, he is emotional," I felt my heart skip a little, "Aw, daddy,"

"Yea, he isn't quite sure what to say yet, I think he is in shock that the day is finally here."

Melissa and Alex were already getting their hair done as I looked at them. Melissa was dating Josh and Alex was dating Zach. They were all adorable together; Melissa was a strawberry blonde while Alex had dirty blonde hair. They were all amazing and I am so glad Josh and Zach found them three years ago. Over the years, we had all become fantastic friends with each other.

Mallory and Ellie were also really good friends with them too. They were amazing girls and were down to earth. We were known as the four really. We all were dating and it was all a lot of fun.

Our group was something else and we couldn't be broken up if you tried. When it came down to picking a maid of honor, it was probably the hardest thing I had ever done. Mallory and Ellie were obviously my top two choices but when I looked at them, I cried, I told them that I couldn't just pick one. They were both so important to me and I loved them both equally. I didn't want to have to pick one.

They ended up making a suggestion that Mallory should be it only because Ellie was trying to run a store and simply didn't have the time. I made sure so many times because I wanted them both to be the maid of honor and honestly, they were. They both helped me so much, along with Alex and Melissa. Alex was a teacher in Kansas City and Melissa was an athletic trainer.

Mallory and Ellie smiled, as the photography was already hard at work. One was with Troy and another was with me. I loved having two different ones capturing both sides of the magic. I couldn't see what Troy was doing right now and I couldn't wait to see. "Gabi," I looked up, as the door to the room was open. "It's for you," I stood up carefully as I walked over and I saw a guy holding flower with a pizza.

I felt my chest rise and fall as the guy handed it over to me, "Are you the bride?" the guy asked, and I nodded my head as he gave me the two things. "Here ya go, congrats by the way," I thanked him as I shut the door. Tears welled up in my eyes and Melissa handed me the box Lucille left me that I had to wait to open.

I settled down onto the bed as I opened the pizza and I laughed. It was a baseball pizza, the ones from New Mexico. They had become so famous they were opening up shops everywhere; Troy had them open on in Kansas City as well with some help. "Anybody want some baseball pizza?" I asked, they laughed, "Why that?" Melissa asked, "Troy and I met in a pizza place where he always got baseball pizza."

"Aw," I smiled softly and I smelled the flowers and I grabbed the card off of the top of the pile. I opened the card smoothly and I pulled out the piece of paper.

I smiled as I wiped at tear away from my eyes, "Dear Brie," I began to read, "Can you believe it's been eight years of knowing each other? Four years of engagement? How many years do you think we have of marriage? I think we have forever. We will always be together Brie and I am so excited to embrace the years ahead. We are going to take on every challenge with a hand to hold. Ever since we met at the pizza place, I couldn't have thought to be any luckier. Our high school years were the best and then the college years. Three and half of those years were amazing…let's not go back to that half year. Then these last two years have been pretty amazing themselves. The memories we have made and the people we have met. The years to come will only bring more, I thank you everyday for doing this hard journey with me every single day. You are the light to my life Gabi, the reason I smile everyday, I love you Brie and I can not wait to see you in a couple of hours."

I paused to collect myself as the tears fell down my cheek, "I love you so much Brie, and you are the best person I could ask for in my life. I'll see you at the end of the alter. Xoxo Troy," I finished, Alex hugged me as I held on to her for a moment and then Mallory hugged me too. "Where can I find one of those?" Melissa asked, I couldn't help but laugh. "You picked Josh out of all of them."

Melissa grumbled and I shook my head as I picked up the box, it was a deep box as I opened it up.

Picking up the first thing, I felt my heart light fire. It was a picture frame, a collage of us over the last eight years. There was the very first photo of us together that we ever took and then another photo for every year after that. I looked at how much we have changed over the past eight years. It was insane. I traced our faces, as we looked so happy in each picture.

After setting that down, I picked up a baseball. I smiled; I had collected two hundred or more over the eight years being together. I had two buckets full of them and a third just started. A few were sitting around the house.

_The day I vow to love you forever. _

_9/15/18 _

"I swear, there little baseball collection is the cutest thing I have ever seen,"

"I loved how they used them in their wedding announcements," I smiled, Troy and I had done are wedding announcement pictures are Kauffman, we used baseballs to say the date and we took several other pictures that day. We did our engagement pictures almost the same way except they were not at Kauffman.

Then there was a small box on the bottom; he scribbled across the top _something new._

"Why is he doing this to me!" I complained, "He loves you," Alex said, "Get used to it, I think Troy will forever be like this."

I pulled out the simple diamond stud necklace, I smiled as I was going to wear the one my dad gave me, "Here," my mom gave me the one my dad gave me that many Christmas's ago. "You can put the old one on the new chain, something old and something new."

"That is perfect," I slipped it on and I placed the necklace on my neck, they looked perfect with each other. "I love him so much,"

"Who wouldn't, I love him," I smiled and I looked around the room, everybody was here who needed to be here.

Mallory, Ellie, Melissa, Alex, and Emily were all of my bridesmaids. Lilly was my flower girl.

Cody, Josh, Zach, Luke, and Chad were all of Troy's groomsmen, Cody being the easy choice for the best man. Cam was the ring bear. My dad was walking me down the aisle and I was beyond excited. Getting ready was being picked back up; excitement began running through the hotel room. I smiled at my mom and she smiled back at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded with a grin, "Yea,"

I sat down in the chair as they began to do my hair. My hair was going to stay down in simple curls with a sparkly hard headband in my hair. I wasn't going to wear a veil because I wasn't into them. I thought it was kind of cheesy too.

My mom and sister both started to get ready into dresses and making sure everything was ready to leave. Melissa and Ellie were taking selfies on their phones and I watched, as I couldn't be more excited.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I pulled on my undershirt and the vest over top. Our colors were purple and black for the wedding; we had some gold accent during the reception but a lot of dark purple. I buttoned up the vest as I glanced in the mirror. My hair was drying as I had gotten it cut yesterday morning. It was short again and trimmed. It stuck up in the front and I pushed some of it back again.

"Troy, we have forty five minutes until we need to be there. Pictures,"

"I know, I know," I said waving my hand; Cody rolled his eyes as I slipped my tie around my neck and began to tie it into place. Once it was settled, I turned to look at Josh as he grinned, "You look good dude,"

"I sure hope so, I tried on so many different tux's,"

"You look fabulous, nothing to have to worry about." Zach said hitting my back, I laughed and nodded, "Thanks for the support."

I checked over in the mirror once more, all of us guys matched and I thought we looked pretty good. "So why didn't she do blue?"

"We both agreed to stay away from any colors in the majors just so we don't looked biased and stuff like that. Also so we won't always be like yea, those were the shitty years of the Royals." I said with a shrug, "Not that they are shitty just that Y'know,"

"We got you Troy, I think the purple was a good choice, looks good on all of us,"

"Minus me," Chad complained, "You look fine dude," I went to straighten his tie as I saw Chad maybe five times a year. He would come up to watch a couple of games and that would be it. "Thanks,"

I nodded, as I made sure I had everything, my phone and my wallet were both in my pocket. I made a mental note to make sure both were removed from them later. I had my car keys that I looked at Zach, "You my man are in charge of these," he caught the keys and nodded, "Got it,"

"Cody, you have the ring right?"

"Yes sir," he patted his pocket and I pressed my hands together, looking around to make sure I had everything. My eyes scanned the room one more time and I felt a smile cross over my lips. "Boys, I think we are ready to have a wedding."

"Wait!" Josh called, "Wait," Josh scrambled to a bag and he reached in to grab a bottle of my favorite vodka, I laughed, "The final shot of Troy's bachelor life,"

"They have been dating for almost eight years, I don't think he is quite the bachelor." Zach piped, "Shut up," I said laughing; they poured the glass a camera clicked behind us. The camera people had met us at Kauffman Stadium to start taking pictures of the day. I was cool with it and they mostly stayed out of the way. We made conversation and it was all good.

"To Troy and the many years of marriage ahead of him, you go dude," I laughed as we all took down the drink and rested them on the table.

"Now it's time."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I laughed as Ellie and Mallory kissed both of my cheeks in one of the pictures. Melissa and Alex were behind me as Emily posed in front of me. It was probably going to be my favorite picture.

We took a couple more goofy ones as Mallory looked at her phone, "Gabs, we have to start heading to Loose Park," she announced, "Okay," I said with a breath, I was walking around on the plaza with my big poufy dress taking pictures. Congratulations had been handed out several times as I smiled and waved like a princess. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Ellie climbed into the limo first as she helped me inside, Mallory put the train in my dress in to follow. I climbed into the back as the rest of the bridesmaids filed in. Emily grinned as her cheeks were flushed from the afternoon heat. "Troy is going to die when he sees you,"

"Yes, yes he is. He thinks you are the most beautiful person when you are in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt." I blushed, as they were right, Troy would always tell me how beautiful I was when I looked like complete shit and he would stare sometimes, I wondered what he saw.

"The boys are already there," Mallory reported, butterflies flew threw my stomach as I was nervous as hell. I was scared I was going to mess up my vows; I was scared that Troy wouldn't be standing there. I was scared everything that we took so long to plan would some how become ruined. "Gabi, you okay over there?"

"Everything is set up right? The priest showed up and,"

"Gabi, breath," Mallory instructed with her beautiful smile, "Everything is going to work out just fine. I have checked everything a hundred times and so have you. Just relax and enjoy your day okay?" I nodded my head as she squeezed my hand; "You look stunning Gabi, smile, if something goes wrong I will handle it before you even realize it." I laughed, "I am just that good," she confirmed.

I rolled my eyes and we relaxed into chatter. "Alright, we are almost there. Last class of champagne as a not married woman," I laughed quietly as they passed around glasses, even Emily got a glass as Lucille preapproved it for her to have one.

"Mallory, you have the ring right?" she smiled, "I do,"

"That's my line," I joked, Ellie laughed loudly and shook her head, "That was cheesy."

I finally got my glass in hand as I rolled it around, my engagement ring showing. I could hear the photographer in the background; I wondered how annoyed Troy was by now with the other lady who was taking pictures or if he was just happy to have this day finally here. He had been counting down since the date was set. I smiled just thinking about his little countdown and my own that I had. We were both so ready to be married.

A grin slipped over my lips as I looked at Melissa, "To Gabi, the girl who is going to kill Troy Bolton with her looks today," I laughed as we all took a drink and I took a deep breath. We all buzzed as we pulled into the parking lot. I tried to catch a glimpse of Troy to calm my nerves a little bit but they had totally made sure he wasn't in my sights most likely.

I paused and I took in the moment around my, my eyes glancing out the limo. I was so excited for this day and I took in the calm feeling of the afternoon, how beautiful it was outside and how there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything seemed to be falling into place slowly, the past four years of my life everything fell right into place like it should making me nervous for the future. A curse I felt like was going to be set upon us but right now I was going to enjoy every minute of this day. I was only going to get one wedding day and this was going to be the best wedding day I could manage.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

We took plenty of pictures with baseballs in hand and bats, Cody catching, I pitching. We were having a complete ball taking wedding pictures, more than I thought we could have. We laughed as we took serious pictures too but who wanted serious pictures? Luke met up with us as I gave him a high five, "I am so excited for Gabi to be in the family."

"Me too bud," I said as I shook his hair, he ducked away as I laughed, "Mom did my hair!" I shook my head with a laugh, as he had only known Gabi as my girlfriend and fiancée. He loved Gabi just like when he was little, we all took more pictures and smiled more when Cody patted my back, "Come on, we got to get to the top of the hill. Time for you to get set up and walk your mom to her seat,"

Nerves shot through my stomach as we began to walk up the hill. When we walked to the top of my hill as I saw Alex, Gabi's dad, was standing around talking to guests, the first thing I saw was a sign that Gabi made along with Melissa.

_Today a family is becoming one. Do not choose a side pick a seat. _

I loved it. We were becoming one big family and really we had all really known each other. I saw some of our high school friends mingling around, the baseball team, a lot of the Royals players. Coaches, friends, family, so many people were hanging around, a lot of them heading to find seats. People began to take seats with the usher's requests.

I spotted Colin and Chase who were talking as they sat down, once we made it, I found my mom as she smiled, "Hey there,"

"Hi," I kissed her cheek and I smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Beyond ready,"

I slipped her my phone and wallet and she smiled, "Thanks,"

"You ready to sit down?"

"Yes, I am,"

I smiled as I kissed her cheek and I walked her down to her seat, she adjusted my flower on my chest and she smiled. "I'm so proud of you and Gabi," she said with a smile, "Thanks Ma,"

"So mature, I love you both."

"Thank you," she sat down as I went to the top of the steps, a series of steps descended down onto the concrete. As I looked out from the Loose Park Rose Garden, there were over two hundred chairs set up, more coming to the reception. The fountain was blooming in the air, the trees were beautiful and the Roses were alive. The grass was green as the world began to swirl with people.

I was ready to see her and I was ready to finally kiss her after a long twenty-four hours.

* * *

><p>We fixed everything as bouquets were handed out. My mom came by and she pressed her lips together as she tried not to cry. "Do not cry, please mom," I said, she smiled as she waved a hand in front of her face. "I won't, I mean, no promises," I tried to stop the tears flooding my eyes and she hugged me. "You are so beautiful Gabi, I am so happy for you."<p>

"Thank you mom," she nodded as Cam and Lilly were pushing each other, dressed nicely each. I looked at the bridesmaids as they were all in long floor length deep purple dresses. They all had nude shoes on and they dresses were strapless, sweetheart neckline. My dress was also a sweetheart neckline, my shoes were a sparkly gold though.

My bouquet was of purple and white flowers, all different colors. "Mom," I called, she turned around, "Have you seen dad?"

"He hasn't come to see you yet?" I shook my head, "He is coming." She announced, "Okay," I said, she walked off towards the wedding as I saw people but I couldn't see much. The boys all began to walk over as Cody came up to me, he looked at me and shook his head, "You look stunning," he said with a smile, and I blushed, "Thank you,"

"Troy is a dead man," Josh agreed, I thanked them as I hugged them. "How is he doing?" I asked Zach quietly, "Ready to see you," I squeezed his hand and when I pulled away, I saw my dad. I swallowed hard against a lump in my throat as tears were in his eyes, his eyes looked over my entire body and he pressed his fingers to his mouth. "Dad,"

"Ella, you look so beautiful," he whispered, I walked closer to him as he reached out to take my hand. "You look so beautiful," I smiled as I hugged him tightly, "I love you so much daddy,"

"I love you too baby girl," he kissed the top of my head and he shook his head, "Please don't cry," his chest moved as he wiped under his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm losing my baby girl,"

"You are not, you will always be my favorite Yankee," I said with a wink, he smiled as Lilly came running over, "You are never allowed to get married, understood?" she giggled and ran off again as we were supposed to be lining up. My dad shook his head, "So gorgeous, I am so happy that you found the man you love Gabi, just remember that I will always be there."

"Thank you Daddy, it means so much."

We all lined up as I held my bouquet tightly in my hand as my dad and I walked to the back of the line. Mallory checked me over once more and she smiled, "Go kill'em,"

Lilly and Cam were going to walk first down the aisle. Lilly throwing purple and white flowers while Cam has fake rings on his pillow. Followed by them will be Emily and Luke walking together. Chad and Ellie would follow, Josh and Melissa, Alex and Zach, and then you have Mallory and Cody. Last but not least, my dad and I.

I took a long deep breath as people began to move, music started to play. I couldn't believe it was already time, I felt like this day was flying by. I wanted it all to slow down; I wanted to enjoy it more. Yet, I knew I wouldn't fully enjoy it until Troy wrapped his hand around mine.

The closer we got to the front, the more nervous I became. Alex and Zach began to walk down the aisle joking about something, everybody but really Chad and Ellie got along great. I was kind of mad at Troy for picking Chad to be one of his groomsmen because he just wasn't in the group but that was his pick and one of his best friends.

Mallory and Cody began to walk as I was still hidden from the crowd. "Are you ready?" my dad asked me, I took in a large breath as I nodded my head, "Yea, I'm ready." He smiled and kissed the top of my head again as we slowly began to walk. The music changed to the wedding march as I saw everybody begin to stand. A small smile spread over my lips and I looked down at what I was walking on before looking up and seeing Troy giving a fist bump to Cody. His suit looked so good on him, the purple making him seem so much taller and tanner. His eyes were glowing and his smile was broad. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

When he noticed the music change, he looked up just in time to catch my eye.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her, my jaw dropped slightly. I brought both of my hands up to my mouth as tears caught in my eyes. She was stunning. Her hair was in simple waves; her dress was long and wide. The top portion of her dress was covered in jewels. The whole bodice was covered in gold sparkling jewels made her sparkle even more.

The rest was a simple white, fading out and out as she looked like a princess. She and her dad walked slowly down the aisle, her eyes connected with mine and they never really left. She smiled at something her dad said and I saw her own tears. I walked down the steps as I met her at the bottom. She swallowed hard as I pressed my lips together, "Who gives away this beautiful bride?" the minister asked, "Her mother and I do," Alex said smoothly, I took a sweet breath as I reached out, I shook Alex's hand and he smiled as I then reached for Gabi's hand.

Her tiny hand slipped through mine and I smiled, we walked up to the top step as I leaned closer to her. "You look stunning," I whispered, she smiled and I reached up to touch her cheek.

A loose tear fell down her cheek and I wiped it away, as the priest began.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Troy's hands slipped through mine, as he couldn't take his eyes off of me, I squeezed his hand gently as I looked at his blue eyes. He was so perfect. "Today, we stand here to unite best friends. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have come here today on this beautiful September day to unite in marriage." The priest went on about some other stuff, as I couldn't stop looking at Troy.

His thumb stroked my hand and I felt myself get choked up looking at him, knowing I was going to be able to spend the rest of my life with him. The crowd was intent on watching and I loved the fountain in the background. It was all so beautiful and perfect.

"Troy and Gabi have decided to recite their own wedding vows to each other today, Gabi, let's start with you,"

I cleared my throat of any tears that might be in there as I felt redness creep around my cheeks, the sun beginning to move down in the sky. "I, Gabriella, vow to love you forever. I promise to be there whenever you need me and to support you in any decisions you make. I promise to keep you on your toes and for you to keep laughing. I promise to be the best wife I can be and to be your best friend. I love everything we have together and after eight years I am so happy to officially be able to call you mine forever." The group around us laughed as Troy smiled, his lips parting to show his beautiful smile. "I will love you forever Troy Bolton and I will forever cherish your heart."

A single tear went down my cheek as Troy reached up with a smile to wipe it away, "Troy," the minister said, Troy took a deep breath and he smiled, "I, Troy, vow to keep you protected from all harmful things, I promise to value all of your opinions and listen to everything you have to say, I vow to keep you happy and for you to smile all the time. I promise to wrap my arms around you when you are tired and just want to sleep when we have more traveling to do. I promise to hold you on those bad days and to keep you close to my heart. I promise to wake you up in the morning with silly kisses and laughter, I promise to take a minute out of everyday and remind you how much I love you." He paused as his words became difficult to say as he looked up at me; his blue eyes were shining with tears as I felt myself get choked up.

"I vow to love you beyond my years Brie, I vow to never let you go, I vow to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives."

Tears steamed down my face as he smiled, reaching up to wipe them away I just wanted to kiss him. The crowd was crying and people were falling in love with Troy slowly.

The preacher had me recite the other vows also as he had me repeat after him. I had gotten the ring from Mallory as Troy got his from Cody.

"I, Gabriella take you, Troy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Troy, do you agree from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart to be married to Gabriella?"

Troy smiled, "I do," he said with a big grin; I felt my heart skip a beat as I slipped the gold wedding ring onto his finger, he grinned even bigger.

"I, Troy, take you, Gabriella to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

His hands shook slightly as I felt like it had been years since my lips had touched his, "Gabriella, do you agree from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart to be married to Troy?"

"I do," Troy took a deep breath as he finally pushed the wedding ring onto my finger, I smiled as it pushed against my engagement ring and he looked at me with those big blue eyes and the way he smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Troy, you may kiss the bride," Troy slipped his arm around my back pulling me closer as he grinned, I smiled as he reached down for a kiss as the crowd applauded loudly. I kissed him hard as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away as he gave me a big grin. "God, I have been wanting to do that since I saw you,"

I hugged Troy as I pressed my face into his neck, "I love you so much Troy,"

"I love you too," he kissed my temple and he interlocked our fingers as we began to walk back down the aisle; people stood up and cheered as I caught my dad's eye. He smiled and winked at me as Troy and I walked. Troy leaned in and whispered into my ear, I smiled leaning into him. This couldn't get much better.

* * *

><p>Troy laughed into my ear as he pressed his hand against my cheek, "You are so beautiful," he whispered, "You are pretty damn handsome yourself," He brushed my hair away as he brought me into a kiss.<p>

We had just gotten done taking about a thousand different pictures with the photographer, family, our bridal parties, friends, everybody. It was insane. Troy kept his arm tucked around my waist as we both went to the limo. Mallory helped my train get into the limo as Troy held me hand in. We collapsed onto a seat and Troy smiled, he leaned over to kiss me.

"Now to party," Troy said, I smiled, as I was already pretty tired; yet, the night was just getting started. My eyes glanced down at my new ring that took place on my left hand. It was a circle with diamonds all the way around, sparkly and not too flashy as my other one was big. They looked well together too, "You did good," I said motioning towards my ring.

"You like it?" he asked, I nodded, "I love it," he smiled as I couldn't wait to get my hands on him later. We still had a lot to go through though, dances, toasts, speeches, dinner, oh god, I was starving, "I am so hungry," I whined, Troy laughed, "There is my Brie," he said with a teasing grin, Alex laughed, "I am hungry too." She agreed, "It's been a long day,"

Troy smiled and I shifted closer to him, his hand smoothed down my dress, "I think drinks are in order soon,"

"God, a drink sounds so damn good right now," I remarked, "My other Brie," I laughed quietly, "Alright," I agreed, "Fair enough,"

The limo stopped in front of the hotel as the entire party should already be here, majority of them anyways. "You ready to talk for hours?" Troy asked, I smiled as I smoothed my hand over his, "I am," I agreed with a smile, "I'm also ready to take you up to that honeymoon suite," Troy arched his eyebrow high and smirked as he kissed me softly, "We still have hours before that, let's not tease me."

I giggled, "Get a room," Zach coughed, Alex swatted his arm, "Zach,"

"You are not my mother," he said looking at her, "I am your girlfriend," she bit back, "Better be careful of what you say next," Ellie said with a laugh, Alex grinned and Zach just put his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head, "Good, you passed."

"Damn, we all have to get up tomorrow," Josh pouted, "I don't pitch," Troy said rubbing his hands together, "I'm good as gold,"

"Man, I wish I knew if I was or not."

"Most likely, half of the bench is out after yesterday,"

"True,"

"I might attend then," Alex said laughing, "You attend and I don't pitch…" Zach said looking at her, "Then maybe I won't attend,"

"Maybe you should,"

"Oh lord," they all laughed and we all filed out of the car, Troy and I looped our arms together as we began to file in. "Gabs," I turned as Mallory was handing me my bouquet. "Ah, thank you."

She nodded as they all lined up again; they were announcing all of them. From this, we were eating. I was starving and I was so glad we planned it like this. After almost an extra hour of photos, it was almost six o clocks. My face hurt and I was ready to stand close to Troy for most of the night. Emily shoved Troy as she walked past and I laughed, Emily laughed and Troy shook his head. "Evil," he muttered, "You love me," she fired back.

Troy chuckled and he kissed the top of my head, I let out a long breath as Troy smiled, "You are officially Mrs. Bolton," he whispered into my ear, chills ran down my back as he said those words, "Yea, I am," he grinned and Mallory and Cody were announced together.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the happy newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" the crowd stood and cheered as Troy and I held our hands up connected, I laughed as he couldn't wipe the smile away from his face. We made it to our table as Troy pulled out my chair and made sure I was settled before he went over to his own seat. He took his jacket off slinging it over the back of his chair.

He rolled up his sleeves and I smiled, he leaned forward over the table. "What do you think?" he asked, I smiled, "Gabi!" I looked up to see Dylan. I grinned, "Hey!" I stood up and Troy watched me as I went over to hug Dylan. "You looked so beautiful," he whispered, "Thank you," I said as I squeezed his arm. He smiled and hugged me again. He then reached across to shake Troy's hand. "Congrats bro,"

"Thanks Dylan," I smiled as I went back up to my seat, dinner was already being served as I tried to search for my dad yet I couldn't find him. My eyes scanned the area and Troy glanced at me, "You okay?"

"I'm looking for my dad," I told him, Troy scanned the crowd, "How about you eat, we have a lot to do and you were already complaining of being hungry. Eat okay? If I see him I will wave him over," I nodded as I began to dig into the dinner that we ordered. Troy and I made small talk, as our wedding party was loud. "Gabs! Smile!" I looked up at Mallory and I grinned, she laughed as she took a picture.

I shook my head as Troy wrapped his arms around me. We talked and smiled during dinner, thinking about the ceremony to keep us entertained and grinning. Once Troy and I pushed the plates away he let out a breath and he smiled, "Come on, some people are already standing. I think we should go start talking,"

"Sounds good,"

We both stood up and we linked hands again, we began to walk around, as we talked to Hosmer, Duffy, and Moose first. They all congratulated us as they hugged their wives close. I attended all three weddings just two years ago. "Troy!" Brett, VJ, and Brandon came walking over, they were each married already as well, I attended all of those weddings too. Last I had counted I had been to over thirty weddings, this being around my thirtieth. I smiled as I grinned even more excited that I was finally married.

"Hey guys!"

Troy gave each a high five as I gut a bunch of hugs. I smiled as I finally spotted my dad talking to a couple of the Yankees who had also retired. I squeezed Troy's hand as I moved my head towards my dad, Troy nodded, "Go," he kissed my temple and I nodded as I let go. I walked over to him and he looked up with a smile. "There is my beautiful baby girl,"

"Dad, I am twenty four," I said with a smile, "Twenty four is still a baby," he said, I shook my head and he opened his arms. I stood inside of them and he kissed the top of my head as I buried my head into his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. "You were so beautiful up there,"

"Thank you," he nodded as he kissed my forehead, "I bet Troy is looking for you,"

"Last I saw he was talking with his high school buddies,"

"I can't believe you are no longer a Montez," he said looking at me, his eyes were sad, "I will always be a Montez," I told him, "Montez-Bolton,"

"I know, I know,"

"Daddy!" Lilly came running over and I smiled as she looked beautiful in her dress. "Hi sissy," she said giggling, "Hi pretty girl,"

She giggled as the music turned off, "Can I have the bride and groom to the dance floor please? It is time for the first dance as a newlywed couple," I smiled as I squeezed my dad's hand. "Have fun,"

I walked off as Troy was standing by the dance floor waiting for me. I slipped my hand into his and we took a step onto the dance floor as people were lining up to watch, pictures being taken from every angle.

My Best Friend by Tim McGraw echoed through the speakers and I smiled softly. "Do you remember the first time you sang this song to me?" I asked him as we danced to the music. "Mhm, I do."

He paused and he smiled, "It was right before I proposed to you in fact, laying in bed after we had sex and it popped into my head. You really are my best friend," he said, I nodded in agreement, "In about everyway. You know me so well," Troy nodded as he kissed my forehead and leaned closer to me. "You are amazing," he whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I let my hand rest on the back of his neck as we danced to the music.

* * *

><p>Troy missed my lips all together with the cake as I laughed, his lips were full of cake and I smiled. He reached down for a kiss as we smooshed the cake closer together. I laughed quietly and I reached for the napkin to wipe my hands.<p>

We had one cake that was white with gold sparkles over the top three layers, and then we had Troy's groom cake with a baseball. It was cute and very much us. Troy and I took a step away from the cake as the toasts were next followed by the two other dances were doing tonight. I yawned as Troy rubbed my back handing me a glass, we moved back to our table as we let the cake line wind down before they began to start.

My dad, Mallory, Cody, and Lucille were all doing a toast tonight; Troy scooted closer to me as Lucille took the stage first. "I think they decided oldest went first," she joked, the crowd laughed as everybody got quiet, "Well, I can't believe the day is finally here but man, time does fly. When Troy was younger, I'm pretty sure he picked up a baseball two days after birth and we never looked back. That's all I remember from him growing up mostly was the amount of baseball we did, baseball this and that and I felt like he was never going to do anything else. I still felt that way halfway though his junior year, still never a real girlfriend and never much of a dater. Baseball was his girlfriend and one day, a pretty girl waltzed into his life. I have never seen him so head over heels; he has never been so excited to do something else besides baseball. It was refreshing to see but at the same time he was almost twice as committed. I loved it; every moment that Gabi has been in our life has been a wonderful memory. I am so excited to keep making memories and I love knowing that Troy has somebody who will keep him in check on the road," I smiled, "To Gabi and Troy," she said raising her glass.

I smiled softly as Troy kissed the top of my head gently. Mallory came up next, "Definitely not the next oldest," she joked, the crowd laughed again as I giggled. Troy chuckled and she started, "I met Gabi in our freshman year of college and let me tell you, the girl I met that day was in a dark place and I found out why and it took us forever to get her back to normal. After that, she was the funniest and nicest person I ever met, Troy then came back into her life and I thought I knew the real Gabi but I didn't. Troy brings out the best in her and I have never seen her smile so big and love so much unless he is around. The things they do for each other is endless and they are going to go far in life with each other. I love you Gabi and I can't wait for the years to come, our group of friends is some of the best. Thank you for allowing me to be part of this special day and for letting me into such a special life. You are brilliant and I can't wait to see how far you go. I love you both." We raised our glasses and I swallowed against the tears.

Troy rubbed my back as Cody went up next and he grinned, "I don't think I have a joke set up for me here," Troy laughed a little too loudly and I laughed myself, "Where did we find all of these funny people?" Troy asked I shrugged with a laugh. "I have no idea."

"Well, well, how do I even go all the back to when I met Troy? It has been a good twenty-two years ago. We played t-ball together and then and forever on we played baseball together. He pitched. I caught. We were made together and we grew together. He grew better, his fastball was hotter and hell, it was hard to catch sometimes. My hand stung."

"I second that," Salvy piped up, the crowd laughed and Troy shook his head, "When I thought that fastball couldn't get any worse…it did. She came along, I actually introduced them to each other at the pizza place where I was working, yes, I know, call me Mr. Matchmaker," Troy and I laughed, "Wow, way to go!" Troy called, Cody laughed, "Ever since then, the guys has been head over heels in love with her. The rough patches and the good patches, he will always love her and will do whatever he can to put her first. They are such a great couple and I am so excited to see them achieve so much together. I love you guys," he raised his glass, "To Troy and Gabi,"

My dad took the microphone next, "Does this make me the youngest?" the joke kept going as I shook my head, I didn't think I was prepared for this speech.

"Well, I would like to welcome everybody and also thank everybody for coming to my beautiful daughters wedding today. She looks stunning and I know how much she loves you guys coming tonight. I still keep coming back to how the hell did we get here? I remember like it was yesterday when she showed up to Spring Training, wearing her pink tutu and dancing around me trying to get attention because it had been weeks since I had seen her. When somebody finally got my attention, I couldn't let her out of my sights. She was the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. She glowed and the smile on her face. I loved that day and I will always carry that memory around with me. I loved how she smiled bigger and bigger though the years but then the smile began to disappear, we moved more and it was hard on her. Then we moved to New Mexico, she found Troy," he looked down as I felt myself get choked up, my eyes looked at my dad, "I knew the first time I saw them together, not as a couple that they were going to have something. He made her smile again like I used to see all of the time. I saw my little girl all over again, she was so happy."

I began to cry and nothing was going to stop them, "I knew how much he made her happy and I was never going to protest them together because I saw the happiness. I never wanted to see that go and when it did for that short six months, I felt like I didn't know if I was going to get her back and when they got back together, I knew it was for life. I had never known that I would know what guy was right for her and I am so glad she didn't have to go through so much heartbreak to get him. I remember the day Troy asked me if he could marry Gabi…four years ago." Troy laughed, "Jumped the gun a little bit," my dad joked, "but I was so excited I couldn't wait."

"Then he told me when he was going to do it and I sat on the field as I watched. Her face light up, the tears of happiness, and the way she smiled. I was so happy I caught such a special moment in her life and through the last four years they have grown together and I see how much Troy truly loves her and I know there isn't a better person out in this world for her. I know she is in fantastic hands with Troy and I thank him for making my daughter so happy. I love you both so much and I can't wait to see what the years ahead bring for us. You'll forever be my baby girl Gabi and thank you for letting me be apart of your life, I'll never forget our memories together at the fields, in our home, on those nights where we ate ice cream together watching silly movies. Thank you Troy for doing the same things and to showing her that dreams live on. I love you Gabi, my sweet girl, Troy, thank you. You are both amazing." He cleared his throat and I saw his own tears, "To Troy and Gabi,"

I wiped my eyes and Troy squeezed my shoulder, my dad got down off the stage as I went over and I hugged him tightly. "I love you so much daddy," he smiled as he hugged me again, "I love you too,"

I let go as I went back and Troy was waiting, "We have one more thing," Troy said as he sat me down, I looked and there was a video projector as a video began to roll. It was a montage of our lives together, everything as I awed through it all.

Then a video began to roll, Troy and I were standing on a dark field and I felt a gasp flutter through my stomach. They were close enough to hear Troy talking as I felt tears rush my eyes, I looked at him with shock and he grinned, I turned back as it was the proposal. Troy kissed my temple and he rubbed my knee, I watched the moment I said yes wrapping my arm around him. The crowd cheered and I smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Thank you," he whispered as he kissed my lips.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I watched Gabi toss the bouquet backwards and Alex caught it. I laughed as Zach's jaw dropped, after a couple of drinks each we had loosened up and I still couldn't tear my eyes off of Gabi. She was so beautiful.

Gabi laughed with Alex and Melissa as Alex and my dad came up behind me. "Take care of her," they both said, "I will," I nodded, "Alright, calling to the dance floor, Mother and Son," I searched the crowd as I looked for my mom. I walked over to her as I grabbed her hand, "Come on momma," she smiled as I took her to the dance floor.

A Mothers Song began to play as I danced with my mom, "She looked beautiful Troy,"

"I know she did," I agreed with a smile, "Don't let all of this Fame get to you now,"

"Mom, I am a pitcher for a team who can't make the playoffs, I don't know what Fame you are talking about."

"You do too," she argued, I looked at her and she smiled, "I love you,"

I laughed, "I love you too mom,"

A bunch of other mom's and son's joined the dance floor as my mom grinned as we danced to the song. "Thank you for being such a great son, I really hope Luke can be half as a good boy as you were,"

"I was not good," I said, "But you were my baby, I hate seeing you grow up so fast." She said, "I'm not going anywhere,"

"Before I know it you will have kids of your own,"

"Slow down," I said with laughter, "Slow down mom, marriage is the first step,"

"Yea, well check,"

I shook my head as I kissed her cheek, "You have made me very proud though Troy, you are going to be a great husband. I just know it,"

"Thank you,"

"I thank God everyday,"

I smiled as the song slowly came to a finish; we were doing the garter toss next. I searched for Gabi as she shook her head, "Can we keep this clean please? We do have little ones running around." I smiled, "No promises,"

"Troy," she warned, I laughed and I kissed her on the lips, my finger tilting her head backwards, "Yes boss," she smiled and kissed me, "Good,"

Cody got to be her chair as I rolled my sleeves up again; she shook her head as she blushed a deep red. I knelled down as I reached up her dress slowly, my hand making slim touches with her bare legs. She shook her head at me as I laughed, once my hands slipped around it I shook my head, "That's cheating, it's low,"

"That is not cheating,"

"Wow, you are already acting like a married couple." Cody said under his breath. I shook my head and I pulled the garter off her leg, she laughed and I held it up, "Champion!"

She shook her head as she walked off to talk with a couple of her friends. I went up as I was slinging the garter off and then the last scheduled thing of the night…the father daughter dance. We had saved it for last because it was a special moment for Gabi she wasn't sure she was ready to let go yet. She loved him and I loved the song she picked for the dance.

After I slung the grater, caught by Josh, I looked at Gabi as the DJ leaned into the microphone. I was supposed to cut in somewhere, I couldn't exactly remember but we had it planned but I wasn't sure if I was even going to.

Gabi and her dad were called up to the stage as she smiled; she grabbed her dad's hand and led him across the stage. People had been partying all night long and it was already almost ten thirty. My eyes glanced around the room as I saw the simple decorations.

I then looked back at the dance floor, the music start, I Loved Her First by Heartland played through the speakers as her dad smiled as her as they danced. She laughed and smiled the entire time as more fathers and daughters joined on the floor. My dad and Emily did and more so, this was where I was supposed to cut in but her dad and her were smiling and having a good time.

She looked up at me and I waved my hand, she smiled and leaned into her dad as she rested her head on his shoulder. "That was about the smartest thing I have ever seen you do," my mom snuck up behind me and I jumped, "Thanks,"

"She needs that full dance with her dad."

"Yea, she does," I said quietly, "You guys getting tired?" Lucille joked, "It's late! We still have a whole hour left."

"Yea, it's the best hour though because all things are done and you two can drink and just have fun the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a plan,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I collapsed onto the bed in the hotel room, my dress limp from a full day of wearing, my hair flat, Troy walked into the room as he gave me a smile. "You still look beautiful," he sang, "Can you just help me out of this dress?" I begged, he smiled and nodded as he came to the other side and pulled the zipper down as the dress freed me.

I took in a big breath of air and Troy laughed, he kissed the back of my neck as his hands touched my back. "It is our wedding night," he whispered, "What the month apart wasn't enough?" I asked, Troy whined and shook his head, "It was. It was plenty." I smiled as I pulled him close into a kiss. He moaned quietly as I reached up to unbutton his vest with each finger.

"I love you so much Mrs. Bolton," his words were hot against my lips as I felt a big smile spread over, "I love you too Mr. Bolton,"

* * *

><p><strong>Awhhhhhhhh. So what did you guys think of the first chapter? I enjoyed writing it and I can't wait until we can get more into this story. And now, today, we can officially start counting down until baseball season! Let's go Royals!<strong>

**But…congrats to the Seahawks on winning the superbowl! **

**I want to make on comment about this story…it's going to run over a couple of years most likely, I don't know how many or when the story will stop but it will do at least two years most likely. Probably a lot like The Show. So you are in for a long story! **

**Who went to see That Awkward Moment? SO GOOD! I loved it! Go see it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Work & Games

Chapter 2 – Work & Games

_September 16__th__, 2018_

Troy smiled as he let his hand run down the side of my body, "I guess we should pack all of this up and head back to our apartment huh?" he asked, I nodded with a long sigh, "Yea, I guess we should."

"We have to be heading to the field in two hours," Troy said, I groaned and I buried my face into the pillows. My head was pounding from the dull hangover I had from the end of the party where I had one too many drinks.

"I know, I know, I want to lay in bed with you all day too," Troy said with a little smile, I smiled as I kissed him and I sat up, my eyes scanned the room. My wedding dress was lying over a chair, my suitcase flung open after leaving yesterday in a rush. My clothes from yesterday sitting on top, Troy sat up with me and he yawned, it was early since we had to be there early tonight. Both of us working off very little sleep, we had three more games in this home stand before going on the road for a week and a half and then home for the final week.

Troy slipped out of the bed as he went to his own bag that Cody dropped off in the room last night. He rummaged through and found a pair of boxers with Royals shorts. I crawled off the bed as I reached for my suitcase and pulled out a sports bra and underwear.

I slipped them both on and continued with a pair of capris and a Royals t-shirt. Troy slipped on his Royals pullover and he stretched his arms out, "I am so lucky that this is all I have to wear today,"

"Fuck off," I muttered, he snorted, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Scanning the area around us, I tapped my lips, "Take care of what you need to do and then we will go from there," He nodded and I pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head. I packed my suitcase and I put my wedding dress back on the hanger and in the plastic. I got all of my other stuff together as I directed Troy to start taking it down to the car.

We were both driving to the apartments as we both drove here separately. I yawned deeply as I picked up one more thing before doing a final check of the room, Mallory and Ellie must have done a really good clean sweep of the place. I checked the bathroom over again as Troy walked in, "Where have you been?" I asked, I shut a door and then I looked up to see him holding a cup of coffee.

"Here," he said, I felt a smile pull over my face as he reached forward and kissed me softly. "Thank you," I told him quietly, "Mhm," he kissed me again as he grabbed the final bags and I reached for my purse and keys. I sighed, my wedding was officially over, nothing left for us to plan, do, or make sure was in order. Nothing left but to focus on work and the future with Troy.

I followed him out as I slipped my backpack on my shoulders as I slipped my free hand with Troy's. He smiled as we walked to the elevator and waited for it to come up from the very bottom.

Once it opened, we got on and Troy sighed, "I pitch tomorrow," he murmured, "I know," I replied, "Bed early tonight?" I mused, already exhausted and the day was only beginning. "Please," Troy said, "I am so tired,"

"Me too, we partied too hard last night."

"We did,"

Troy kissed the top of my head as we exited into the parking Garage. "I'll see you at home,"

"You got it, I bet Skip will be happy to see you,"

"He better of missed me!" Troy laughed, "He did,"

We both walked separate ways as I got into my car; I turned it on as it came to life around me. I took a long breath and I smiled as I backed my car out, passing Troy putting the final bags into the car. I honked and waved as he shook his head. I smiled as I was legally married, the only things I had to do was to get my licenses renewed and finalize social security but besides that, I was good as Troy's.

I let out a short breath stopping at a stop sign. Troy and I lived in an apartment in Overland Park, which was close to pretty much everything. Pulling into the complex, Troy was right behind me and we both parked side by side in our normal parking spaces. I shut my car off as I had an hour and half to get out of the house by nine thirty. Having to be at the field at ten.

I rubbed my face gently as I tried not to yawn, a tap came at my window and Troy was leaning against the car. I unlocked my car and Troy opened my door, he smiled as he helped me out. "Go get ready, I'll get everything back into the apartment okay?" I nodded as he kissed my forehead, "Mrs. Bolton,"

A smile broke over my lips as I hugged him in a tight squeeze. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you more,"

I pulled my keys out as I walked into the building; I climbed the three sets of stairs to get to our floor, walking ten apartments in as I inserted the key. I unlocked the door as I dropped my bag I was carrying on the counter. Skip jumped onto the counter in greeting, I smiled, "Hey little guy!" I picked him up as he cuddled into my chest, I breathed in his scent of the house and hugged him close.

"The cat is already getting more love than I have," Troy pouted, I shushed him, "Skip just loves me more,"

"Does not," Troy said scratching the back of his head, "I rescued him from the cruel streets of New York,"

"You got him from a shelter, technically they rescued him."

"Nobody asked you," Troy said with a teasing grin, I shook my head as I took Skip back into the bathroom with me so Troy could leave the door open. I shut the bathroom door as I took in the homey bathroom. The walls were a light brown with double sinks, a nice shower and bath and a soft rug lying on the ground. Skip clawed at the door wanting out but I turned on the shower that gained his attention.

He hopped onto the sink as I stripped off my clothes and I got in. I did a quick wash and condition of my hair. My hands running soap over my body as I did a quick shave. I was most likely going to wear a skirt or dress. "Brie,"

"Hm?" I asked over the hum of the shower, "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, I shut the water off as I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body, opening the bathroom door. "Uhm, can you make me some scrambled eggs?" I asked, he nodded, "Sure can," he disappeared as I rummaged around the room. I pulled on a pair of underwear with a bra. I let the towel drop as I slipped on a pair of shorts.

I went over to the mirror as I applied my make-up and blow-dried my hair. I went back of to my closet taking off the shorts and picking out a white button up. I slipped it on over the tank top and buttoned it up. I rolled the sleeves up as I slipped on a blue skirt tucking the white shirt in. "Troy!" I yelled, "Hm?"

"Can you come here?" I asked, "Little busy," he remarked, I sighed as I went out to him. "Zip me, please," I requested as I turned around to face him so he could zip up the dark blue skirt. "Sexy lady," he whispered into my ear, I slapped his hand softly as he shook his head, "Are you about done?"

"Almost,"

I slipped on a pair of nude heels and then a nude jacket to go over my shoulders. I glanced into the mirror, as I looked good minus my hair. I went and I put it into a sophisticated messy bun while adding my jewelry.

I looked at my two rings while a smile spread over my lips, "Brie, you about ready?"

"One minute!"

Doing a double check, I reached for my purse and began to toss things in that I would need for the day. I then picked it up as I shut off the lights in the room. Going into the kitchen, Troy handed me a bowl as I kissed him softly as I started to eat. I moved around the kitchen making myself water with lemon and a healthier lunch than what I would eat at the ballpark.

Troy normally always watched in amusement on Sunday's as I flew around the apartment as we had less time in the day games, oh god, travel days were bad too. Troy sighed as he went to make sure he had everything. Setting my bowl down into the sink, I kissed Skip on the head. "Come on," I said pulling my purse over my shoulder, "You can drive,"

"Yes," Troy said grabbing his keys and we were out the door.

* * *

><p>"There is the blushing bride!" Joel said as I let my purse collapse down onto my office chair. I smiled, "I am no longer the bride, just the wife," I corrected him. "Whatever, our superstar pitcher finally marries long time fiancée,"<p>

"Whatever, you all knew our reasons,"

"Thought you two had cold feet," Ryan said with a smirk, "Never," I said with a shocking amusement, they both rolled their eyes, "Did you guys read the reports for today?" I asked taking off my jacket, kicking off each of my heels as well.

"You finished them?" Joel asked surprised, "Is wasn't done Friday night?"

"I came in yesterday morning,"

"Yea, I found her," Jay piped as he collapsed down on the couch in my office. "Is this necessary?" I asked waving my hands around, they all shared a look and nodded, "very, why did you come into work yesterday?" Ryan asked, "Because I didn't finish Friday night with the rehearsal after the game," I said with an annoyed tone, "I couldn't sleep either so I came to work for a couple of hours and I was ready with plenty of time, are you guys happy?"

"I like a women that can get married and work all in the same day,"

I shrugged, "I multitask pretty well," I said, "You did look stunning though yesterday, so congrats."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, "It was a very fun and rewarding day. I wouldn't have traded it for the world."

"Good, glad you could fit it into your crazy schedule."

"No joke," I said with a laugh, I sat down as I flipped through the papers and Joel peeked over my shoulder, "Looks good," he mused, "Thanks, Y'know, two years on the job,"

"You are the best assistant we have ever had,"

"Good," I challenged, "I went to school for four years for a reason and did an internship with ESPN."

"Didn't they offer you a job?" Ryan asked as he looked out at the parking lots, "Uh huh, Fox Sports though offered me a job I could never turn down," I said with a shrug, "You would get more money with ESPN,"

"Yet, Troy and I would be separated. Troy makes enough money for the both of us for me to never have to work." I said as I looked up at all of them, "Why always be separated when I can always be with him? The job was easy to take and I won't ever regret my choices plus, this way, I can always follow Troy and normally have some sort of connection into the offices Y'know?"

"I think it would be pretty cool for my wife to work in my back offices where she could always be with me, yet, when you have kids,"

"We will work out that when we get there," I said quickly hoping to shut that situation off quickly, the boys laughed as Troy appeared in my office doorway, "Oh meeting?" he asked, "No," I said quickly, "They are just harassing me," I said shooting all of them looks, Troy laughed, "I bet they are," he came over as he leaned against my desk, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Troy raised an eyebrow looking down at me, "I checked in, I was coming to see you before I did my workout," I glared at him, "Some of us have to work,"

"Somebody is tired," Troy, said with a lazy smile, "You kept me up all night," I mumbled, Troy laughed baffled, "Can we not?" I said quickly, the guys in the room laughed as my cheeks turned a hundred different shades of red. "There you are," my dad stepped in as I threw my hands in the air, "The fire marshal would be throwing a fit right now!"

All of the guys laughed, "Hot damn, where can I get all of these guys in my office?" Cassie walked in and I took a large breath, "That's it, I have work to finish before we go on air so out. Everybody out," I declared, I began to shoo all of them out of my office, "I was coming to say hi!" My dad protested, "Give me thirty minutes to finalize everything and then we can,"

Joel and Ryan walked out as I handed them their reports. They thanked me and Jay followed. "Even me?" Troy asked, "Even you," I told him, he shook his head and I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you after the game okay?"

"Nothing in the locker room before game?" he asked, "No, we are in the visitors locker room interviewing Kyle about how it felt to be here at Kauffman for the first time since he left."

"Ahh, well have fun," he kissed me softly and I let him go as Cassie smiled, "You looked hot last night,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem girl,"

Once they all left, I shut my door to my office and I let out a long sigh. Boys.

* * *

><p>"Three…two…" I looked up as filming begun, "Hi, I'm Joel Goldberg," I tuned them out as they started the show every same way. I licked my lower lips, as the day was warmer than I was expecting. "Boo," I jumped as Cody laughed quietly, "What's up?"<p>

"Working," I told him quietly, "I see that…" he paused, "What are you exactly doing?"

"Doing whatever they tell me to do," I said with a shrug, he laughed, "I feel like you get paid to do more than that,"

"I mean yea but not during the show,"

"I guess," I tapped my clipboard as I chewed on my lips and I looked at him. "Do you know if Alex and Melissa are coming tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Cody asked, "Dinner?" I said with a question mark as if that was today, "Uh…there is dinner tonight?"

"I thought so,"

"No, I think you are getting that confused with Tuesday night,"

I squinted my eyes before deciding to pull out my iPhone and checking for myself. "You're right," I said with a sigh, "Always am,"

"Gabi!" I bolted my head up and I looked at Monty, "Can you go and grab that paper of interview questions off my desk? I completely forgot them," he confessed, I opened my folder as I pulled a second set here. "No need for me to run across the stadium," I told him as I slid him the questions, we began to walk as we were going to the visiting locker room.

"Hey, I do think we are going for drinks after the game though," Cody said, "So I'll see you after the game,"

"Roger that, see ya Newman,"

We hoofed across the stadium as Joel and Monty talked about what not, I tuned them out as I looked on the field as we had twenty-five minutes till game time. Troy was most likely in the clubhouse chilling with whomever wasn't pitching today, which on the schedule it looked like Duffy was up.

"Gabi!"

I turned to see Cameron waving from his seat, "Hi Sissy!"

I waved and kept walking, "Hi bud!"

My dad smiled and I shrugged my shoulders asking what he is going to do about it. He shook his head and we kept moving, "Popular today," Joel said, "I know, everyone is still in two from the wedding. I'm surprised Troy's family hasn't stopped me yet because I know they are all here." I told them, "How much money does his dad spend in airfare because I don't think he has missed that many starts of Troy's,"

"He has missed a lot of away games on the East Coast," I told them, "He tries to make all of them in the West and Troy will pay for some of their flights. They stay in Kansas City for most of the summers so he goes to the majority of the summer ones."

"Yea, very supportive,"

"Been like that since high school,"

We made it to the opposing teams locker room and we had to wait outside for Kyle. I had grown to love Kyle over the four years that Troy and I had been in the organization but last year he got trade bring us a few minor league players. Kyle stepped out and he smiled, "Gabi, I heard somebody FINALLY got married yesterday?" I laughed as I hugged him, "I did,"

"Congrats, Troy and you are on hell of a couple,"

"Thank you," I said with a smile, I stepped back, as we had to get back from commercial; Kyle was already ready as the cameras rolled. After this we would do our final things from the stadium ground where we would be for the national anthem, I would then head up to the booth and work on tomorrows stuff and make sure everything was ready.

If we had a guest in the booth, I also helped coordinate a lot of that and make sure they knew where to go. It was a simple job mostly but I had a lot of responsibility. Once we were finished with Kyle, I hugged him again and I told him good luck as we went out onto the field. The fans were bustling into the stadium; it was already noisy and exciting environment to be in. The fountains were shooting into the air, kids were in the dugout and it was just exciting.

I stood on the field as I waited patiently for them to rap the show up; I felt his arms grip me from behind as he picked me up. I laughed as he laughed, "How are you?" he asked into my ear, "On top of the world," I replied, he kissed the top of my head as he squeezed me tightly, they asked everybody to rise for the National Anthem as I stood next to Troy as he didn't move to join some of his teammates on the line.

We stood there as a lovely teenager sang it beautifully as the fountains changed colors and they shot off fireworks into the sky. The crowd applauded as the boys had to wait until the flags were off the field.

I kissed his cheek; "I'll see you after the game,"

"Yes ma'am,"

I smiled shaking my head as I walked off with Joel and Monty, "Gabriella, as a wedding gift, we give you the day off." I looked at the two, "Guys, I have work to do."

"Go watch the game with your whole wedding guest list okay? We don't need you in the booth today, we are going to let Jay handle it plus you deserve a day off every now and then,"

"Days off are for wimps,"

"Says every workaholic," Joel said with a laugh, "Go, before we drag you by your ears,"

I sighed as I handed over my stuff they would need, "Tomorrow though, be prepared to go back to work,"

"Would I have it any other way? I'll be in my office after the game,"

They both rolled their eyes, "We figured,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, now go,"

I took the ramp into the stands as I made it to the top of the stairs and I found my dad. He looked up with a smile as I ran the rest of the way, I didn't get nearly as much time with my dad anymore and I missed him. "What are you doing?" he asked, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him tight. "They gave me the day off as a wedding present, do you guys have an extra seat?"

"Sissy! Sissy!" Cameron and Lilly were echoing my name as I laughed, "Hey guys," I sat down as I placed Cameron in my lap, "Gabi!" Luke came around the corner as I smiled, "What's up little guy?"

"Gabi!"

Melissa and Alex cheered as they came to sit down, Mallory followed as she looked to surprised to speak, "Did Gabriella actually take the day off?" she remarked, "No," I snapped, "They made me."

Chase and Colin were close behind as I looked around, "Where is Ellie?" I asked, "She went to the bookstore since it was closed yesterday," Chase said, "She said she'll meet us for drinks after though,"

"Awesome,"

"Social life," my dad said, I smiled, "I'm a busy lady,"

"I know you are," he agreed with a smile, Lilly was telling me about her day and somewhere the game began. I laughed as they were revealing things about the wedding that I was too busy to see.

"Yea, a couple of those guys out there have to have the worst hangover because they were drunk last night," Mallory said with a laugh, "They are probably all fine,"

"Extra shades, extra pills," my dad said, "It was a fun night,"

* * *

><p>"Earth to Brie," I glanced up as Troy was standing in the doorway to my office as I was returning to emails. "Hm?"<p>

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm trying to catch up, they let me take a break today and that didn't last long when they needed my help in the 7th inning,"

Troy cracked a smile, "And you have been here since the final out, come on," he pleaded, I rolled my eyes as he offered his hand, "Hang on," I said as I typed a couple more words out on my screen, proof read, and then pressed the send button. I closed my laptop and slid it into my case. I then placed it into my bag and picked up my large purse.

I looked around making sure I had everything as Troy looked at me, "Alright, I'm ready,"

"About time,"

"I took like five extra minutes,"

"They are probably already at P&L already,"

"Would you stop whining,"

He shook his head as he slipped his hand into mine, we walked out into the parking lot as some fans were lingered around. Troy stopped to sign autographs to the group of girls as they all giggled and laughed quietly about it.

Once he was done, we both climbed into the car as he started it. He was in a pair of jeans with a button up shirt. We drove to the Power and Light where we were going to hang out and have a couple of beers with everybody.

Troy and I were both pretty quiet as we were both pretty tired from the past twenty-four hours of events. I wasn't sure if anything was going to make up for the lack of sleep for the past year with all of this wedding planning.

Once Troy pulled in and went into the parking garage to park, we both sighed as I rubbed my eyes. "We won't stay long if you don't want to," Troy said, I shrugged, "Let's play it by ear, I am tired though and evening of just watching TV sounds magical," Troy cracked a smile, "Normally people are on their honeymoon doing a lot of naughty things,"

"Yea well, you better just save up for next month," Troy cracked a bigger grin as he couldn't contain his excitement. We both linked hands as we began to walk towards the area we were meeting. I spotted Ellie with Chase first as I waved and we saw the rest of the group there. Josh and Melissa, Alex and Zach, Ellie and Chase, Mallory and Colin, Cody and Becca, and Chad with his girlfriend Bethany.

We all hugged and did crisscrossed moves as we all began to talk to different people as we headed to the bar. Troy wasn't far from me as we found a table in the back and began to order drinks.

Troy some how ended up across and down the table from me, I shrugged and he laughed. Chase was on one side of me with Melissa one the other. "So, tell me, how was last night?" Mallory asked scooting across the table.

I rolled my eyes, "It was magical, is that what you want?"

"I'm just wondering," she said, "It was my wedding night! I had a blast,"

"I can't believe you were the first to get married," Ellie said with a laugh, "I totally pinned you to be last after the four year engagement,"

"It was only supposed to be about three,"

"True but it wasn't,"

"It wasn't," I agreed, "It worked out well though and I think getting married at 25, 24 is a great age."

"I think it is too," Alex said, our drinks were passed around and I took the one that I ordered into my hands. The table began to chatter loudly, the talk among a hundred different subjects.

"So when do we expect kids?"

Troy spit out his drink as he began to cough loudly; I stopped taking a drink mid-way as I looked at Chase who had stopped every conversation at the table. Ellie patted Troy's back as he was still recovering from the shock.

"What?" Troy asked after he regained himself, Chase looked at him with wide eyes, "I mean," he began to stutter as Troy looked horrified at the idea, curiosity overcame me as I knew he wanted kids but did he really want to wait? "Yea Troy," I said giving him a look, his head flung towards me, I thought he might have whiplash, "Gabs, what the hell,"

"I was just wondering, we have never talked about this really, I mean, we want kids but when?"

His face turned red as he scratched the back of his neck, "I think we should have this discussion else where," Troy said peeling at his beer bottle sticker away from it, his eyes casted down. I licked my lower lip as I nodded, "Thanks Chase," Troy mumbled, Chase laughed, "Sorry dude,"

Cody laughed loudly, "Did anybody else just want to die from Troy's reaction?"

The group busted out laughing as I looked at Troy, he looked up at me and he shrugged, I sighed and he scooted his chair back, he came around to the table as he leaned against my chair, his lips pressed against my temple, "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, "We can talk later,"

"I don't want my wife getting mad at me just shy of the twenty four hour mark," a smile tugged onto my lips, as I couldn't deny him. He kissed my temple, "Who wants a shot?" Troy asked I shook my head with a smile as he ordered a round for everybody…minus himself because he was pitching tomorrow and baseball always came second.

* * *

><p>Troy dropped his keys on the counter as I slipped my purse off and then my shoes, the sun was still in the sky but Troy and I could barely keep our eyes open. I rubbed my eyes as I went into the bathroom. Skip was curled up in the sink, he peeked up and then shrugged as if I didn't matter, he then tucked his head back down.<p>

I slipped off my skirt and my button up as I pulled out a pair of Pink sweats with Troy's t-shirt. The apartment had a chill running through it as the summer heat had been high lately, "You have been quiet," Troy, commented, "I'm tired,"

"I believe that," Troy said as I began to wipe off my make up and take my hair down just to put it back up again, "I also know the baby comment bugged you,"

"It did," I said quietly, Troy came around and wrapped his arms around my neck. "It's okay," he said quietly, "Troy, twice,"

"I know,"

"We could have been parents two different times now and what if I won't ever be able to be a mom, to carry a baby for nine months?" Troy sighed as he pulled me into his arms, "We don't need to worry about that right now baby, we just got married, we can wait a little bit before really trying for a baby. Those babies were accidents,"

"They were still our children,"

He kissed the top of my head, "I know,"

I went over to the bed as I lay down on top of the covers. Troy followed me as I curled up; Troy kissed my temple as he ran his hand over my back. A little over a year ago, I had found out I was pregnant again. Of course, by accident…again and after four weeks of knowing, a complete eight weeks of knowing, I had another miscarry again.

I had to take off work for a couple of weeks, as it was harder than the first because I was living with Troy. Troy and I could handle it now and it was so much harder. My parents already knew and it wasn't that big of a deal but once I miscarried, my mom came and stayed with me for two weeks when Troy wasn't here. I wasn't ever left alone and Troy was basically worried sick about me the entire time making for one of his worst stretches in his major league career.

My mom and I would talk for hours about why it happened and why always us. It was a hard couple of weeks and even a while after that it was hard. Troy pulled my hair away from my face as he pressed his face into mine; I turned around as I pressed my face into his chest trying to hide any tears that would fall down my cheeks. He knew though, he always knew.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

My eyes scanned her exhausted body; I kissed her forehead softly as I moved away from the bed. She rolled onto her side and Skip jumped onto the bed going to her head to cuddle close.

A knock came at the door as I walked over already knowing who was behind the door; I swung it open as Cody stood there. "How is she?"

"I love how you can read her almost as well as I can," I said with a smirk, Cody shrugged, "I saw the flinch,"

"She is okay, she didn't like have a loud sob session or anything, she just cried a bit and fell asleep," I sank onto the couch and rubbed my forehead, "She asked me what if she can't have kids and I'm pretty sure it made my heart break into twenty pieces because the first one didn't even faze her, not really anyways, but the last one, the last one killed her. I can't imagine another one, like, how can I even do that to her?"

Cody sat down next to me, "I mean you guys aren't trying right?"

"No, hell no, not yet. I mean, I think we need to really talk about it."

"I mean, eight years together, a baby short after a wedding wouldn't be terribly shocking," I shot him a look, "That's not the part that I am scared of Cody, I'm scared of the first fucking twelve weeks. Getting pregnant seems to be fucking easy, her staying pregnant? That seems to be the hard part and she has feared this every since her mom started having miscarriages."

I rubbed my forehead, "Happy twenty four hours!" Cody cheered, "Yea, it would have been a great night but Chase,"

"Has had one too many beers today," Cody said, "He was at the game and then at the bar, you know that he will apologize later,"

"I know he will,"

I lay back as Gabi appeared in the doorway, I smiled, "Hey," she smiled, "Hey," she walked over and sat down in my lap laying her head on my shoulder. She let her legs lay on Cody's lap as she smiled at him, "What's up Cody?"

"Nothing, coming to check on my favorite Bolton," she laughed as I smiled silently thanking Cody for doing that. "I'm alright,"

"Good, making sure Bolton over here wasn't killing you or anything,"

"Never," she said kissing my chin, "You need to shave," she whispered against my cheek, I laughed, "I shaved yesterday for our wedding,"

"I like you clean shaved,"

"I like a little stubble,"

"Oh lord, a married couple." Cody said with a joking eye roll, he got up as he kissed Gabi's forehead. "I better get back to Becca, she wanted ice cream,"

"Don't you guys have to go back to work tomorrow?"

"No, we both took the day off,"

"Thanks dude," I said as he began to walk out, "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow after the game?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Yea, you coming?"

"Planned on it, don't know the next time ill be able to come,"

"Cool, I'll leave a ticket,"

"Sounds good,"

He left the apartment, as her breathing was soft as she drew lines over my shirt. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really,"

I kissed her softly as she put her hands on my chest as she kissed me again, harder this time; her lips were soft and perfect. My hand ran up her shirt as I rubbed each side, she moaned quietly as she broke apart for a moment, her eyes looked at me as I stroked her face gently. Her brown eyes looked into mine as she smiled, "What would I do without you?" she asked, "I don't know, what would you do?" I asked her, "I wouldn't know, I don't know where I would be without you," she kissed me again as I played with the idea of sex.

I rejected the thought thinking a movie with Chinese food would be a better fit for this evening, I smiled, "How about we order some Chinese food and pick out a movie to watch before we go to bed?" I asked her, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><em>September 17<em>_th__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

I adjusted my dress as I followed Joel around helping him with his duties. The talk was quiet around the stadium as tonight could be elimination night and it was all riding on Troy's shoulders.

It made me nervous which made me quiet. Joel and the crew found this out last year, as I wasn't always there every fifth day. I was nervous, distant, thinking of how it could all go wrong in a quick flash of a second. "Gabi,"

"Hm?" I asked looking up, Joel handed me a script and I looked at it carefully, "Yes?"

"Any typos?" he asked me, I read through it carefully as I fixed a couple of things, "Damn, I finally thought I had something,"

I smiled shaking my head, "Sorry," I handed it back to him as he read through it. "Good, thank you,"

"Yup,"

I bit down on my lip as I looked out at the stadium as the bullpen was empty and the field had the ending of batting practice for the away team. My eyes scanned again as Troy and I had drove separate today. He left earlier to get an extra workout in and to prepare. His normal old routine of silence for a couple of hours before he takes the mound, Joel and Monty took behind the desk as I leaned against the wall.

Cameras took place, as I made sure everything was in order, my eyes scanning every last thing. The final details as they began to countdown until the cameras rolled, another day at the ball field began.

* * *

><p>Lying on my couch, I waited for Troy. He was the winning pitcher of the evening, going seven innings of shutout baseball and the bullpen followed in suit while the Royals offense had a field day with the weak defense of the Athletics.<p>

They ran up the score early making it a stress free game that everybody could enjoy on a late September evening. "Yea, thanks," Troy's laughs entered my office as we were going to go get dinner together. I opened one eye as Troy turned his head looking at me, "Tired?"

"Yea, I'm ready for a real off day," I said, Troy smiled, "What, you don't want to throw another wedding on our only off day?"

"We have an off day Wednesday,"

"Oh yea, we do," Troy said with a smile, "In Detroit,"

"Oh so much fun, like I haven't been there before," Troy shook his head as he kissed me, "Any of the boys going to be popping in here?" Troy asked in my ear, I raised my eyebrow, "Troy Bolton, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"What?" he asked innocently, "We have done it down the hall in," I pressed my finger to my lips, I laughed as I shook my head, "Troy,"

"Gabi." He mimicked, "Such a two year old," I said poking his shoulder, he laughed quietly as I wrapped my arms tightly around him, my face buried into his chest as I smelled the sweat with a hint of his aftershave, shaving after my request…also because he pitched today. He smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "Are you ready to go get some food?"

"Mhm, dinner sounds good,"

"I can't wait until off season when we actually have a home cooked meal,"

"When was the last time I made one of those?" I asked him, "I have no clue, with the past month with intense wedding planning and then all of the baseball, it's been crazy," Troy said as we walked through the empty building.

"It has been, I'm ready to unwind and to go on our honeymoon,"

"That is going to be fun," Troy said with a smile, "Are we going to go to my parents house for a bit before you go work with Ellie?"

"Most likely, I have to go do some stuff with the crew in December but mostly a good offseason," Troy stopped as he looked at me, he pressed his hands around my neck gently as he kissed me. "Are you sure you want to go eat?"

I laughed as I kissed him, "How about a quick stop at Chipotle?"

"Are you actually hungry?"

I shoved Troy as he laughed, "You are so God damn sexy in that dress I can't help myself," I shook my head with a laugh, "I'll meet you there," I said waving my fingers, "Alright Mrs. Bolton,"

"Enough Mr. Bolton,"

He chuckled as I dug out my keys and got into my car, peeling away from Troy who was just getting into his car. My phone rang as I looked to see Mallory calling me. I picked it up, "Hey!"

"Hey beautiful, you just leave?"

"I did, what's up?"

"I didn't know if you and Troy wanted to meet at the bar on 119th,"

"No," I said with a shake of my head, "Troy barely wants to go out to eat," I said shaking my head, "Oh?" Mallory asked with a laugh, "Does somebody have plan?"

"Apparently," I cracked a smile as Mallory laughed, "Poor boy,"

"Mmm,"

"So, Ellie told me that Chase called and apologized,"

"It was whatever," I stopped at a red light as Troy was right behind me, I shook my head and he grinned as he inched a little bit closer. "Gabs, it was a hard comment,"

"It was whatever," I restated, "I'm fine."

"Then why are you gritting your teeth,"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm sorry Gabs, you just looked upset after that last night and I love you."

"I love you too," I said with a sigh, "It hurt a little bit, I just really wasn't expecting it right then."

"Hmm…okay, so when are you home?"

"Next Thursday,"

"Ugh, why such a long trip?" Mallory whined, "I don't know, I just want to stay home. End of the season grind,"

"For real,"

I pulled into Chipotle as I put my car into drive, "I am so tired Mallory, can I literally come crash at your apartment?" Mallory laughed loudly, "Just tell Troy, you know that he would fall apart before making you do anything you didn't want to."

"I do not know why I am so tired,"

"You just planned a freakish wedding that was high stress, let me tell you," I laughed shaking my head, Troy got out of his car as I took off my seatbelt, "Plus, period week is next week right?"

"Correct," I said with a shrug, "It's normal bride fatigue,"

"Sure hope so,"

I got out as Troy was waiting for me, I slipped my bag over my shoulder as I met Troy and we walked in stride. "I'm going to get dinner with Troy, I'll call you tomorrow? Lunch?"

"I work tomorrow,"

"Ouch, sorry girl,"

"Yea, yea,"

"I'll talk to you later,"

"Yup, see ya soon,"

I slipped my phone in my purse as Troy looked at me, "Mallory?" I nodded as I leaned into him as we walked inside; Troy held the door open for me, as the night air was warm wrapping around us.

"Troy, tell me your favorite part of the wedding," I said as we waited in line, Troy smiled, "Easy," I looked at him, "Seeing you walk down the aisle, that was hands down my favorite part. You were so beautiful, I will never forget such a moment."

I smiled as I slipped my hand into the back of his jean pocket. "Really?"

"Oh God yes," I looked up as he smiled looking at the menu even though I knew he was going to get a burrito with just about everything inside of it. I smiled, "You were happy right?"

"Yes," Troy said, "Why?"

"Because I hope you didn't have a miserable day,"

"Gabi, I finally got to marry you. I did not have a miserable day. It was the happiest day of my life," I smiled as I reached up and kissed him. "I love you," I told him, "I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Awh. Well a little bit of insight of their lives! I hope you guys are enjoying it!<strong>

**Anybody else have a week full of snow days? I did…and they were miserable. I still hate the snow. Sigh. School will be going till June. Ew. Ew. **

**Hope everybody has a fabulous week! Thanks for all of the love! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Home Stretch

Chapter 3 – Home Stretch

_September 21__st__, 2018 _

I typed a text out on my iPhone, as Troy was half asleep next to me on the plane. It was a quiet ride as they lost earlier today. The elimination. It took them three extra games in Detroit to do it but the Rex Sox games were going to mean nothing.

None of them were happy, as all they wanted to do was make it to the playoffs and in the four years that Troy has been apart of the club they haven't. They had all of the right tools and players but every year something happened. You lost a pitcher, his bat didn't work as well, and the speed and defense was off. It was always something and this year it all clicked pretty well but they had a couple of bad spurts.

I set my phone down as it had been over a week since our wedding and now Troy and I were counting down until our honeymoon. He had booked it officially the other day when there was no way they were going to make it. We both hoped we would have to cancel it but no luck. I reached across as I grabbed his hand; he shifted as Joel came over to me.

"Do you want to call a game this week?"

I turned as I looked at him, "What?"

He smiled, "Rex has to go home, his boy has that surgery and we were discussing who should replace him and well, do you want too?"

"I'm just an assistant,"

"Yea well assistant who worked and did several segments on ESPN, we know you are talented, we want to see how you work up there."

I laughed, "Are you serious?"

"It's just for the Red Sox series,"

"Yes!" I said with a chill of excitement, "Good, I didn't want too," I laughed as he smiled, "We'll discuss it more later,"

"Okay,"

He walked back to his seat in the plane as I knew with Royals being out of contention they views would drop dramatically. I was okay though; I was getting to do what I have dreamed of doing for so long was call a game. I would be working with Ryan and I already felt so at ease in the booth with them I don't think I could even grow nervous.

Troy shifted as I leaned over and kissed his cheek, he opened his eyes as he looked at me, "You okay?" he asked, his voice tired as he shut his eyes again, "Yea, do you want to go get food after?" I asked, he shrugged, "I don't care,"

I knew he wasn't in any good mood right now, this was the same routine every single year but I rubbed his arm as we were close to landing in Boston. It was one of my favorite cities to go to when we traveled. The hotels we stayed at and the things we got to do. Troy leaned his head against the window, as he was more so disappointed.

He gets the ball tomorrow to pitch; the excitement grew that I would get to call his game, which would be hard. Mostly because I was tense during his game days but tomorrow I would have to figure out how to be an announcer. I had not done any announcing since ESPN but it was natural then, I could only assume it would be natural then.

Once the flight landed, the boys all picked up their stuff, as they were to always get off first. Troy normally stayed in the back of the pack with me but he was in a terrible mood and caught up with Josh, Zach, and Donnie.

They talked as Troy had his hood pulled over his head, I waited for Jay as we walked off the plane together, I held my bags in hand as we were all dressed up as we walked through the airport.

It was late but my stomach was growling. I truly hoped Troy would want to get something to eat, "So I heard,"

"Troy doesn't know yet," I said, "He was sleeping?"

"Yea, he was in a bad mood too so I waited,"

"Congrats though,"

"Thanks," I said with a smile, I caught up with Troy as he looked down with a small smile. "Dinner?" he asked again, I nodded, he slip his palm into mine as we walked to the bus that would transport everything. He kissed me and told me he would see me at the hotel. Team business.

I got into the bus behind that one as I took a seat pulling out my phone to see Alex had called me. I called her back as she answered, "Did you guys land?"

"Mhm,"

"I have been trying to get ahold of Zach but he won't answer,"

"Hasn't two years of him being in the majors taught you after elimination?"

"I know, I know," she huffed, "But I want to make sure he is okay. It came off his glove,"

"Yea, it did," I said quietly, "He'll be fine. I'm hoping Troy will come around, I have some big news to share."

"What? Tell me!"

I grinned, "Watch tomorrows game,"

"Why?"

"I get to do color tomorrow,"

"Ah! Gabs! That is amazing!"

"You can't say anything yet to anybody, I haven't got to tell Troy yet,"

"Oh my god, is this forever?"

"No, this is just a see how you do type of thing. I'm just filling in,"

"Gabs, that is amazing,"

"Thanks,"

"What a month, hell,"

I laughed, "I'll tell Zach to call you and that you are worried,"

"Thanks Doll, celebration when you get back into town!"

"Awesome, Love you Lex!"

"Love you too doll,"

We hung up as we stopped at the hotel as we all got out; Troy was a step ahead of me getting room assignments. It was strange to travel like this with Troy and they liked it because they didn't have to get me my own room. Troy and I always shared going on one bill. I pressed my lips together as Troy was standing on his phone talking to somebody. I went up behind him as he relaxed against my touch.

"I'll call you tomorrow, yea, see ya,"

Troy hung up the phone as I tightened my grip, "Bolton, are we going to get food?"

"Brie and I were going to grab something," I looked up at Zach, "Hey, Alex wants you to call her. She is worried,"

Zach rolled his eyes, "I will later,"

Troy shook his head as the moods were beginning to lighten a little bit. Troy looked at the restaurant in the hotel, "Do you just want to go there?"

"Perfect," I proclaimed, "Can you we go up and drop our stuff off?"

"Yea," we walked to the elevator together, "I have something to share with you over dinner," Troy glanced up as his eyes flickered over mine, "Do you?"

I nodded with a smile, "I do,"

"Wanna share now?"

"No, I'll share over an awesome glass of wine,"

"I kind of like the sound of that," Troy said with a smile, I shook my head as he kissed me softly. We got off the elevator and walked to the door, Troy entered the hotel as I dropped my bags. He took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves. I watched him debate about putting jeans on but he kept his slacks on.

I though took off my skirt and replaced it with a pair of jeans and redid my makeup. Troy leaned against the bed, his head buried in the phone, "What are you doing?" I asked him, "I'm making sure everything is ready for our trip in three weeks,"

I grinned as he smiled, "Just making sure you have the time of your life,"

"That is why you are the best husband ever,"

He chuckled as we went back downstairs, most of the team had crowded the restaurant but somehow we got an area by ourselves. Troy leaned forward as he glanced at his menu for a moment but we both knew what we wanted. We had been here before.

Troy ordered a bottle of wine and then we both ordered our food. The lights were dim as it was late but we were all starving. Our glasses of wine came as I took a simple drink and Troy followed, "Alright, I am literally dying to know,"

I laughed, "What If I just hold you in suspense until after dinner?" Troy's eyes grew, "No way, tell me," he protested, "I want to know!"

"Hmm," I said as I tapped my fingers against the table, "I don't know, I think I should wait," Troy busted out in a big smile, "Gabriella Bolton," we both paused at how that sounded and how he said it, "You are not going to not tell me," I rolled my eyes as I got up and went over to him. I sat down in his lap as he looked at me with curiosity.

I kissed his cheek and I kept my lips close to his ear, "I'm announcing tomorrow's game,"

He let his mouth gap open as he looked at me, "Are you serious?" I nodded my head as he laughed, "Oh my god Brie! That's amazing!"

"It's just for this series since Rex had to be at home with his kid but they asked me to replace him. I mean, the views and everything are going to go down and it's not as important as today's game but I get air time,"

"Oh Brie, you are going to do so well," he said as he hugged me, he then kissed me, "You are so amazing,"

I blushed as he shook his head, "My game too," he mused, I shook my head, "I'm really excited. It's been since ESPN."

"Mmm, it was really sexy watching you on that screen,"

"Stop," I demanded, he chuckled as I returned to my seat and we talked over our glasses of wine. Our dinner came and we both cleared our plates, starved. Once it got late Troy knew it was time for him to head up to bed to get sleep. I knew neither of us wanted to sleep though, once we paid we walked to the elevator. Troy's hand was on the small of my back as we walked. My arm wrapped around his back.

Once we got into the empty elevator, he pressed me back up against the wall. His lips were so warm on mine, his touch made everything appear alive. I pulled him closer to me as he untucked my shirt from my jeans, his fingers unbuttoning. I swatted his hand away as I had to still get to the hotel room. He kissed me harder as the elevator arrived. I prayed nobody would be on the other side.

Once it opened, Troy and I dashed for our room as he inserted the key card. The door popped open as I kicked off my shoes and Troy followed as I dragged him to the bed, he kissed me and let his hands undress me so calmly.

He didn't want to have sex on the bed as we stayed standing; his clothing began to disappear as I felt in a fog sometimes when we had sex, just him and I. There was nothing else between us. He kissed me and loved me, his touch so tender, his lips so soft. He was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>September 22<em>_nd__, 2018_

"Ella, I am so proud of you," my dad's voice sent goosebumps down my back, "I'll be sure to watch tonight,"

"I hope I don't sound horrible,"

"You did that series for ESPN, you did fantastic."

"Dad, you know how they criticize any female,"

"Of course they do but I know how smart you are and how much you know. Hell, I think you know just as much as me."

I smiled as I played with the coffee cup in front of me. Troy was still asleep but I had gotten up, too excited to do anything else. I had made coffee in our hotel as I let my hands feed off the warmth, as it was a chilly September day already.

"You are up awful early for a weekend,"

My dad groaned, "I really wish we had kids closer together, I thought I was done with this school thing and we are only in 2nd grade." I smiled, "I know,"

"Tell Troy good luck tonight, we need to have a dinner when you get home."

"End of the season," I bargained, "After we are done, we will have a dinner with you guys."

"End of the season grind,"

"It was hard on all of them yesterday,"

"They will click soon, you can see it,"

"I sure hope so," I said with a sigh, "I'll talk to you later, I love you El and good luck tonight."

"Thanks Daddy and I love you too," we said goodbyes and then hung up as I took a drink of the coffee as his arms slipped around my waist, I smiled as I leaned back against him. "Why are you not in my bed,"

"I couldn't sleep," I told him, he buried his nose into my hair as he shook his head, "We have so many hours before we have to be anywhere,"

"More hours to lay around," I advised, "Talking to you,"

Troy smiled as he rubbed my stomach with his hand, "I think we need to have a talk about some stuff anyways," Troy said, I pulled away as I looked at him, "And you aren't going to want to talk about it at all but we have time and I want to know your thoughts."

I slowly nodded as he went over to the couch in the hotel room that we were staying in, he pulled my hand into his as he leaned back, "I know this is probably really soon in a marriage but hell, it's been eight years together and I just want to know where you stand,"

"You want to talk about babies," I remarked as a sudden depression inflated through me. "Yea, I know how this subject hurts but we are coming up on the off season and if we need to make doctors appointments or if you want to wait a little bit,"

I let the words sink into my head as I thought about my answer carefully, "I don't think I'm ready to really start trying for a baby yet, I think, I want some time and I want to have our first baby in the off season, I don't want to be thrown into motherhood and you are on the road all the time and we have newborn so I have to cut back on hours, I want to start a year with a baby not have to stop in the middle."

Troy nodded his head, "I understand,"

"So basically, you want a baby from anywhere between October and March,"

"Yea, I mean, if something happens and we do have a baby earlier than that it's not a huge deal but if we are going to talk babies, that's ideal,"

"You are going to make a fantastic mom one day," Troy said, I smiled as I looked down, "I just hope I'll be able to have a baby," Troy sighed softly as he pulled me into his lap, "You will, even your doctor said that if you make it out of the first trimester you'll have a healthy baby,"

"But what if I never make it out?" I asked him, "You will, I know you will because you are meant to be a mom. Your mom had three kids and the same thing happened Brie, we'll have kids. We just have to be patient."

"I'd rather have trouble getting pregnant than keep getting pregnant and keep losing the baby." Troy rubbed my back, "I know,"

"I think we should practice though," Troy said, I laughed, "Just so we can make the perfect baby one day," he said causally, I laughed as I turned around in his lap, he smiled as I shook my head kissing him softly. "Is that how it's done?"

"Mhm," he whispered, he kissed me as we stayed close to each other. "Then what the hell," Troy smirked as he kissed me again, his arms wrapping tightly around me, we fell backwards onto the couch as I only had a t-shirt on. He only had shorts on as we made it quick, a few heavy kisses before he pushed the shirt up my body and his shorts fell to the floor.

He was quick and fast today, I kept right up with him. He moaned quietly into my neck, "Jesus," he whispered, it was nothing special to anybody else but any sex we had was amazing it felt like. I closed my eyes as he rolled next to me His arm draped over my stomach as I let my head roll next to his. He smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I pitch better when we have sex on game days,"

I snorted as he chuckled, "Really?" he nodded with a grin, "I do,"

"You would say anything to have more sex,"

"I think that I propose this day as have sex with Troy until we have to leave,"

I giggled, "In your dreams,"

"What, lots of room service and pillow talk."

I shook my head as I kissed him again, I snuggled close to him as he picked me up and we went back into the bedroom. "How will it work when we have kids?" I asked quietly, I looked up at the ceiling, "With work and stuff, I mean, I don't want to stop working." I claimed, "Your parents will help a lot, I know that," Troy said as he looked at me. "Yea so we half raise a baby,"

"Brie, we are gone for 81 days,"

"81 days I won't be with my baby,"

He sighed, "When we have a baby we can most likely take it on some trips with us, especially when it's older. The Royals like us and we have plenty of wives that come along on the road trips each time and my dad comes to a lot of the games. We would have babysitters. Or you could just work the home games,"

"And then you are gone 81 days,"

"I think we are getting way ahead of ourselves here. Whatever happens will happen and the Royals love you. They aren't going to kick you out because you have a baby. I mean, we do have a no baby rule on the plane and we probably might be able to bend it a little bit as we both work here or we'll figure it out when it's time to figure it out."

I nodded as I smiled, "Do you want a girl or a boy first?"

"Boy, to protect the girl,"

"She'll always have you,"

"Well yea but two is better than one," I smiled, "Man, I just gave you baby fever."

"I have had it every since Becca got pregnant."

"Cody being a dad in March, he going to make a fantastic dad,"

"You are going to be a fantastic dad," I commented, he smiled, "I don't know,"

"I do know, you are awesome with Luke and my siblings when they were younger."

"Yea I guess, I just, I don't know if I'll ever be good at it,"

"You'll do fine," he smiled as I pressed my face into his arm, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie,"

* * *

><p>Troy ended up getting what Troy wanted. A day of sex. It was nice, very honeymooners type vacation. Troy and I ended up taking a shower together in the little shower and then we both began to get ready for separate things.<p>

He got ready for the game, in the zone type things as I finished getting ready for tonight. I pulled on a pair of flats and let my hair lay down natural. Once I was done we both made our way down to the bus getting ready to leave.

"Good luck tonight," Troy said as he kissed me softly, "Kick ass," I replied, he smiled as he hugged me and we both went separate ways on the bus. I climbed on as a bunch of the guys were already on. "Our pitcher ready tonight?" Ryan asked, I laughed, and "I sure hope so,"

"You guys were very quite today," Jay said as I sat down next to him, "I don't know what you are talking about," I replied, he laughed, "Such a typical married couple,"

"Whatever," I remarked, he chuckled, as I hadn't felt nervous until right now. "How you doing? You still up for it tonight?"

"I won't suck will I?" I blurted, Joel laughed, "I sure hope not! We hired you because you had a lot of potential. Ryan will help you out if you need it, you are doing color if you are golden,"

"I know it inside and out, I just hope I don't freeze,"

"You'll be a natural," he smiled as he pulled a paper out, "You'll still proofread this for me right?" I laughed as I took the paper nodding, "I'll forever proofread your papers," he smiled as he always tried to get a perfect paper but I always found something, not once has he made it by. When I made a mark he sighed in a sarcastic matter. I laughed quietly as I handed the paper back.

"You should really work on well and good."

"Damn, okay," I shook my head as he went back to his own seat. Jay laughed, "You are something else."

* * *

><p>They put a mike on me as I tapped my foot nervously; they were finishing the pre-game show as they did a once over on me. I smiled as they grinned, "You are going to do fabulous,"<p>

"Thanks," I said, I went over my notes of who was starting, which was easy, what changes have been made from yesterday to today but it was pretty relaxed as many of our guys were still starting but a couple of odd replacements. "You ready?" I grinned as I nodded, "Two years of assisting you and I think this is the best reward ever."

"You are truly the best assistant we have ever had so there's that," I smiled, "I think maybe because you went to school to do this that it helped you. Like you understood everything we were talking about."

"It's been a dream since I realized this is what I wanted to do."

"You are a natural, we thought so during that ESPN series," I smiled and I thanked him as we were getting ready to start. I could spot Troy in the bullpen, as he was getting ready to walk up to the diamond. I smiled as everything was falling into place, even if it was only for a few days.

"You don't care if we talk about your connection to Troy and blah? I mean, we are going to say Gabriella Bolton and it just leads,"

"No! I don't care, I mean, I feel like any Royals fan knows,"

"True, but you would be surprised."

"No, we can talk about me. I'm okay with that,"

"Awesome,"

"Ryan, Gabi, two minutes." I nodded as I took a drink as I sat down in my chair, I adjusted my headset, Mallory, Ellie, Chase, Collin, Becca, Cody, Alex, and Melissa had all sent me a text message wishing me luck after I had told them what was happening tonight. I shoved my phone away as they started the thirty second count down and once they hit two it all went quiet and Ryan smiled.

"Welcome to Fenway Park where Troy Bolton will duel against Matt Chase tonight for a Saturday night September showdown, hi, I'm Ryan Mattson with my new co-host for the night Gabriella Bolton, welcome,"

"Thank you Ryan! I'm so happy to be here tonight!"

"We technically you are here every night," Ryan said, I smiled, "Technically I am, I am happy to be in the booth," I corrected, "Gabi here is our Midwest Sports assistant and has been the past couple of years,"

I smiled as my eyes wondered onto the field; Ryan went in to tonight's matchup as I piped in my two senses as he grinned with approval of everything I said. I wasn't sure if it was for positive reinforcement or if he really liked it.

"Troy Bolton is starting tonight and he has had another hell of a season, nothing will faltering him much. He will most likely log right over two hundred innings for the third season in a row, have a 3.6 ERA most likely."

I went over the starting line-up for Boston and once we were done, the first batter was coming up to the plate. We went over Gordon's stats over the past year as we were rounding up, Gordon got a hit up the middle to start the game.

"Even with the boys being eliminated yesterday they are still out there looking for the win," I said as I surveyed all of them, "I was thinking the same thing, these boys worked out this morning like they were going out for the championships. They are still dedicated even though they know it's over."

"That's why I really love this team together, they work together really hard and they do so much together. They make it work very well together, I think that in a year of two, with these core guys, we will have a championship team that Kansas City has patiently been waiting for."

"Patient they are,"

I smiled as Salvy hit a double up the line; one out had already been recorded. I felt my stomach falter as Gordon was on third, we talked about some more of them being a winning team for the past few years but could never make it to that next step.

Once we had recorded one run, we ended with three outs. They all switched and we went off air, "You did fantastic!" Joel boosted, "God, you are a natural." I smiled as I blushed thanking all of them as I took a drink of my water. Once we were back on air, I looked at Troy. He was bending over handling the hole in the dirt. His fingers brushed it gently, "And on air,"

"Welcome back!" Ryan greeted, "Getting ready to start the bottom of the 1st, Gordon scored on a Moose pop fly. Now, we have Troy Bolton getting ready to make his 30th start for the Royals this season and Gabi you have a very awesome connection to Troy,"

"Well, if they caught my last name is Bolton,"

"But it hasn't always,"

"No! Actually, it's only been Bolton for a week, we got married last Saturday on our off-day,"

"I think you just crushed a lot of girls dreams," I laughed, "Did I?"

"I did attend the wedding and I must say it was very beautiful, congrats,"

"Thank you, thank you,"

"You met in high school right?"

"We did! We started dating our junior year together, got engaged right before my junior year of college and had a four-year engagement! It has been a lot of fun,"

Troy picked up his first strike out as I thought about what he said this morning, how he played better when he had sex on game days, I smirked to myself. "Alright, since we have you in our booth, can you tell us one random thing about Troy that nobody knows?"

"Shoot, I could write a book," I said with a laugh, "My favorite though is his socks can't match,"

"What?" Ryan asked laughing, "Don't they match today?" I shook my head, "Since he wears his pants down, he has on one blue and one black sock."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead, he is a nut and if they have to wear pants up for some reason, he steals someone else's sock? I don't know! He is crazy but I love him so I'll keep him." Ryan laughed, "Well congrats again, I hope everybody is enjoying Gabi as she will be with us for the rest of the week. Rex is out with his family for a couple of a days."

We continued through the inning as Troy got another pop fly out and then a grounder to second. He exited the field as he adjusted his belt, he looked up at the booth and tried to hide my grin and he smiled himself before ducking underneath the dugout.

I smiled as I was really enjoying this.

* * *

><p>I got on the bus as I was trying to work through all of the text messages, twitter messages, voicemails, and so much more as they were all excited for me. "Gabi," our boss, Dan, came up to me as he grinned, "You did fabulous tonight! We got a lot of positive feedback of having a female in the booth. A young female. They liked your link with Troy but they want to know how you know so much, do you care if tomorrow on pre-show we can do a segment on you and your dad?"<p>

"Of course," I said, as I knew they were trying to fill in spaces but it was whatever. I had yet to see Troy as I finished in the office and went straight to the bus. I was completely exhausted. Ellie called my cell phone as I grinned, "Hey baby,"

"Hello sexy,"

I laughed as I looked out the window as the buses began to roll, "You did amazing!" she said, "That's what everybody keeps saying,"

"I enjoyed hearing your voice,"

I smiled, "I LOVED IT TOO!" Mallory's voice screeched through, "Make that three!" Alex said, "Four!" Melissa piped, I grinned as I looked out the window, "Thanks guys,"

"We so wish you were in Kansas City! We could party so hard tonight,"

"We will when we get back,"

"Six games after that," Melissa said, I could hear the smile on her face, "I know, I'm ready too. I think some down time will be great."

"Troy played pretty well,"

"Yea, I think he is about done for the season. He is slowing down."

"Mmm, yea, out for the season. Probably shouldn't have him overdo it,"

"Yea, he only has one more start."

We talked for a bit until we pulled into the hotel parking lot. I waited to get off the bus since I was talking on the phone, "I'll see you in a couple of days!" Mallory cheered, "I love you guys, thanks for the support."

"You're welcome baby, see you soon!"

I shook my head, as I loved them. I loved all of them, as we were such a great family together. I got up gathering my bags as I walked out of the bus. I looked around for Troy but I didn't see him anywhere, my stomach sank as I wondered where he was. "Looking for me?" his husky breath ran down my spin as I smiled, "No," I lied, he shook his head as he pulled away and I turned to face him.

He was holding a thing of flowers and I felt a smile burst across my lips, "Congrats baby," he whispered, "I bet you kicked ass," I smiled as I hugged him, "You are the best,"

Troy squeezed me tightly, "You hungry?"

"Not really,"

"Good,"

"Good?" I questioned, "Good, because I want to take you somewhere,"

"Can I change out of my work clothes?" I asked him, he nodded, "Yes, come on,"

We went up to our floor as I looked in my bags, "What should I wear?" I asked, "Sweats, Yoga pants," he offered, "God Bless you," I muttered as I grabbed my Pink sweats with a half zip Royal jacket. I switched my clothes and put on flip-flops as I braided my hair and it lay on my shoulder. I slipped a headband into my hair as Troy put on a pair of shorts with a t-shirt.

"This is my favorite way to see you," I smiled as I had taken my contacts out and went with my glasses. He slipped his hand through mine as we walked down to the bottom of the hotel and we walked the streets of Boston. "Tell me about it," Troy asked, "I don't know what to tell, and it was amazing. Everything about it, it was a perfect game to call and we had fun. It was light and casual. We talked about the end of the seasons and stuff like that," I said with a shrug, "It was all simple."

"Good, I'm glad. I can't wait to hear it for myself,"

I smiled and blushed as Troy came to a local ice cream shop, he opened the door and I walked through. Troy ordered two homemade strawberry ice cream cones. I smiled softly as we each were handed one. Troy and I went back outside as we walked the little area we were in. "How was the mound?"

"Quiet," Troy commented, "I don't know, they shut me down for the rest of the season." He replied with a sigh, "You only had one start left anyways,"

"I know, I know, I just wish we were going to post season, that's all,"

"Soon," I told him, "Everybody always says soon about this program, that should be the official slogan, soon." I took a lick to my ice cream cone, "Patience,"

"How long do I have to be patient for?" Troy's burst of anger surprised me; he had been holding this in for a little bit. "I don't know Troy, until everything clicks." He looked up at the sky, "What if it never clicks?"

"Then it doesn't click, this group of guys won't be together forever Troy,"

"I wish because this is the best group of guys,"

"Everything amazing must come to an end," he tossed his half eaten ice cream as I continued to finish mine, his eyes were set into the distant, "I have been talking to Dan about signing a contract with the Royals this off-season," I looked at Troy, "Really?"

"Yea, I don't really want to go anywhere as much as this team frustrates me. I love it here and I can't ask you to up and move your job. I don't care about the money, we have so much money we have no idea what to do with it."

I nodded as I held his hand, "Troy, you know that I support whatever you do. You have two more years before you even become a free agent though."

"I know, I just, I don't want the contact year coming on us and I have to spend the whole season worrying about it. I would rather take care of it now."

"If that's what you want," Troy smiled as I kissed him softly, "I'll talk to Dan about it more and then we'll see,"

"Okay,"

Troy kissed the top of my head; we were quiet on the way back to the hotel as I looped my arm through his holding on tight.

* * *

><p><em>September 26<em>_th__, 2018_

Troy's POV

The season kept coming closer and closer to the end. Gabi had done the three game series in Boston and was sitting on cloud nine every since. She was having a blast and I couldn't wipe the smile off her face if I even tried.

I sat down on the grass in the middle of Kauffman stadium; I came in early to get in a workout. We only had four games left to play in our schedule. Four games and they didn't mean much of anything. The clubhouse was lighthearted and it was a bunch of boys having fun.

My fingers ran through the grass, as it looked like it could pour at any moment, which didn't look good because tonight we were playing a game that didn't matter. It was us vs. the Twins. It was the final game in our series but neither of us was going to the playoffs, Twins finishing third, us finishing second.

It was difficult knowing how close you could come to something and then fall apart at the very last minute. Gabi had the day off work, not broadcasting the game, so she wasn't even coming to the stadium. She was going to a sleepover at Mallory's apartment tonight with all of the girls. Colin was busy in his final year of PT school and stayed closer to campus giving Mallory a lot of free time.

In that sense, it basically meant a guys night as well. I didn't know how they fit in a sleepover on a Wednesday night but they did and they did it often due to Mallory's work schedule. She worked a lot of weekends and with Gabi's schedule she basically did too.

When they fit them in, they did. I loved knowing that she had an awesome group of friends and I was comfortable with her always being with them. I stretched out as a couple of the ground crew guys were around doing some stuff around the grounds. They pulled out the tarp, "Is it supposed to rain?" I asked, they looked up and they nodded, "Big storm heading straight for us,"

I nodded, "Odds of playing tonight?" I asked, "Slim,"

I sighed, "Thanks," I stood up as I went back into the clubhouse as I looked around; I did want to stay here. I truly did.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I tossed my head back in laughter as I looked at Ellie trying to stuff her face with chips. "I hate my life," she said chomping, I laughed harder as she shook her head, "Chase needs to grow a pair of balls and propose to me. It's time. I'm ready! I want to get married and now is the perfect time so we can pull off a June wedding." She clapped her heads together, all of it making sense in her head.

"Wait, you don't want a four year engagement?" Alex asked, "Hey!" I picked up a marshmallow and threw it at her. "It was a compliment!" she fought back, I shook my head, "I have way to many Alex's in my life do you know this?"

"I'm the best female on though," she said with a smirk, "You are the only female one,"

"See? The best!"

I laughed as Mallory sat down next to me, her facial mask very green. I leaned back against the couch as Rebecca sat down with her tiny belly popping out at only four months pregnant. Melissa looked up from painting her nails and she huffed, "When are you guys leaving?" She asked, "I'm leaving in about an hour, I'm pregnant and exhausted."

"Probably about the same time," Alex said, "You trying to get rid of us?"

"No, just wondering when I can bring the good stuff out," she mumbled under her lips, I laughed as Melissa gave me a big smile. Our teachers had to leave so they could get up in the morning and teach their classes. I smiled as I leaned against Ellie, my head lying on her shoulder. "So how is Troy?"

I shrugged, "Okay,"

A pop of thunder boomed in the sky as I looked outside, "Probably wishing it wasn't going to rain, they wont make this game up,"

"Poor guy,"

"Yea, he hates the beginning of off season but I am hoping us going to Bora Bora will help," I said with a smile, "I am so jealous," Becca said with a shake of her head, "I so wish we could go on cool places. I think I am going to shove my husband to the baseball fields and tell him play," we laughed as we all talked more and when they decided it was time to go my phone rang.

I picked it up as it was Troy, "Hey," I said answering it, "Our game was cancelled," I looked out to see it was pouring, "I'm sorry,"

"And you aren't at home," I could hear the pout in his lips, "Go out with the guys!" I said, "But Brie time,"

"But we just had a lot of that," I said with a laugh, "Yea, yea, be good tonight,"

"Night in," I said, Alex put her jacket on as I held up a finger, "Good, I'll see you in the morning."

"Roger that, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

We hung up and I walked over to Alex as I threw my arms around her. "I'll see you on Friday?" I asked, "Maybe," she said, "Depends on if I kill my class or not?" Rebecca laughed as I smiled, "Beers!"

"Yes, I'm in,"

I hugged Rebecca as they both filed out and headed out into the storm. We all lay around after that as we talked, "So how was Boston?" Melissa asked, I sighed, "It was Boston, Troy and I had fun I guess, I don't know,"

"You okay?"

"Troy has me thinking about babies," I muttered, "Oh shit, somebody get her a beer, vodka, something," I cracked a smile, "Does he already want a kid?"

"No, not exactly. We were just talking about when we want a kid and I have chalked it up we can try from end of January to the end of April,"

"Jesus, you thought about it,"

"I'm not getting any younger," I remarked, "Plus with my rate of miscarriages," I muttered, "Yup, drinks," Mallory said standing up, she went into the kitchen area of her apartment as I sighed, "It's just been a heavy thought on my brain."

"Well don't stress about it because it's not going to help,"

"Yea, I'm not going to worry about it for a while, I just think we both want kids and we want to be younger."

"I hear you on that,"

I smiled as we went into another topic as I asked Melissa if we could work out together later next week so I could be in tiptop shape for Bora Bora. "Hell yea girl, about time somebody comes and joins me."

"I can not keep up with you," Mallory said, "I'm on my feet all day and there is nothing I can do to keep up with you."

Melissa laughed as Ellie shook her head, "Mal, you can't keep up with anybody."

She shrugged her shoulders as she picked up a chip and ate it. "I'm tired guys," I said as I laid my head down, another rolling boom shook the apartment floor. "I know, what's wrong with us. Are we getting old?"

We laughed and we all agreed we began to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and I crawled onto Mallory's bed. Mallory joined me; Melissa scooted close to me as Ellie right on the end. We barely fit in the big bed but we did it. I cuddled with Mallory as we turned out the lights. We talked for a while longer as each of us slowly fell asleep. This was why I loved these girls.

* * *

><p><em>September 27<em>_th__, 2018_

I ran my hands through my crazy hair as I opened the apartment door. I dropped my keys on to the nearby stand. My purse collided with the floor, as I was exhausted and ready to sleep for days.

I had to start getting ready for work though. I had to be there early because none of the plans were ready to go as I had slacked on my assistant duties, too busy doing a glamour job.

A long yawn slipped through my lips as I walked into the bedroom as Troy was still sleeping. Skip was curled up next to him as I smiled, I walked over and I crawled onto the bed and straddled his body. I gently sat down as I began to rub his back.

My hands moving down each vertebra, my hands pushing a little deeper as he didn't move for a bit as I kept massaging his back. "I always though Kenny gave great massages and then you give me a massage," he said quietly, his face buried into a pillow.

"You also probably want to have sex now,"

"Mmmmm…. how nice does that sound?" he asked, I kissed the back of his neck, "Sorry buddy, massage or sex," he smiled as he opened his eyes, "Hi," I smiled, "Hi," he leaned forward to kiss me, "I think we can handle both though," he said with a smile, "No luck, I have to get ready to go to work. I have things I need to do,"

"Brie," he said with a pout, "You are so horny,"

He smirked with a raised eyebrow, "Is that bad?"

"Sometimes," he snaked his arms around my torso as he pulled me in closer, his warm breath hot against my face, "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," he kissed me again as I lay down on his chest as we lay like this for a while, I shut my eyes as exhaustion rolled over my body. "Maybe a small nap," Troy laughed as he rubbed my back with his hand, "I thought you had to work,"

"I do,"

"I can't wait to spend the whole winter like this," he said into my ear, "Me too," I said quietly, "Me too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! I hope you guys have a fabulous week ahead! Till next week! Xx<strong>

**Please Review! **


	4. Honeymoon Prep

Chapter 4 – Honeymoon Prep

_September 30__th__, 2018 _

I flipped off the lights in my office; I would be back before the beginning of next season. I had work that would be done with Fox Sports Midwest, travels that I would have to do for some off-season stuff but mostly; I was done until next baseball season.

Troy had gone out with the guys to celebrate the end of another season, bidding goodbye for the next couple of months until Spring Training. I normally would go help out at Playoffs and World Series but this year I asked off so Troy and I could go on our honeymoon. It was nice of them to oblige and I smiled as I shifted my bag over my shoulder.

My parents invited me over to spend some time with them tonight. I waved to several people as I walked out, bidding farewells until off-season meetings begun in February. In December we come up with ideas for the current years shows, help with slogans, we do all of the fun stuff and make it finalized. In January we do FanFest, somewhere along my two years here I was thrown onto that board because I had good ideas.

I wasn't in charge of it but I helped with it and since I lived in Kansas City, it helped. I sighed softly as I got into my car, another season in the books. I started my car as I drove to my parent's house.

They bought at house in Shawnee Mission in a nice gated community. I drove around until I came to it and I pushed in the code to enter. I pushed the button and I drove to the house, I pulled up into the driveway, as they were all home. I still couldn't believe Lilly and Cam were in second grade. They were getting so big.

Opening my car door, I swiftly got out and I walked to the front door. Lilly was bouncing waiting for me as I smiled, "Sissy!" I smiled as I hugged her, "How is my Lilly?"

"Good! Is Troy here?" I shook my head, "Nope. He went out with his friends tonight."

"Aw man," Cam shook his head as I smiled, "Sorry guys,"

My dad appeared with a smile, "Hey, there is my pretty girl,"

"I am your pretty girl," Lilly said with a pout, my dad shook his head with a grin, "You are my Lilly pretty girl," my dad said, I went over as I hugged my dad, "Bittersweet day?" he asked, "Always,"

My dad kissed my temple as I dropped my bags onto the floor. Lilly and Cam returned to the table as they sat down doing what I presumed was homework. I rubbed Cam's head as my mom was stirring dinner, "Troy is sure he doesn't want to join us?" my mom asked, I pulled my cell phone out, "I'll double check but the guys are all leaving soon."

"Yea, he probably won't come," my dad said with a shrug, "You remember those nights,"

Troy confirmed that he wouldn't be attending tonight. We had another family dinner planned before we headed to Bora Bora. Tonight was just a whim experience that my dad asked if I wanted to.

"Well, dinner is ready,"

I let Cam and Lilly get their food, "Any big plans for your first day off tomorrow?"

"Start getting ready for our honeymoon," I said, "Oh yea, the big trip to Bora Bora," my mom said, "Alex, why did you never take me there?" my mom asked, I smiled, "Do you want to go?" my dad asked looking back at her, "Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"Let's go," my dad said with a teasing grin, I shook my head as we filed in line to get dinner. "Gabs, do you want a glass of wine?"

"Please,"

"Mommy, I want some," Lilly said, my dad laughed, "You are not allowed to grow up, your sister already did."

I smiled softly at my dad, as he hated that I no longer was under his house, he wasn't paying for my college, and he wasn't paying for anything of mine. Troy and I had joint bank accounts now and we shared everything. We were not going to do any of that you pay this and I pay that. We were one family.

I smiled as I drank a bit of my wine as we talked, "Any other big plans for this winter?" my dad asked, "Trying not to freeze?" I asked, my dad laughed, "That,"

"I mean, I have some of my work and then I don't know, nothing big."

"Cam, Lil, how is second grade?"

"Horrible!" Lilly busted, I raised an eyebrow, and "Cam and I are always separated!"

"I'm sorry, I wish they would keep you together,"

"Me too because I love Cam," I smiled as my mom and dad shared a look. "They are going to be great together,"

"GABI!"

"What?" I asked looking at Cam, "I have a soccer game this weekend, will you come please please please please," I laughed as I nodded, "Of course I will come," I said, "Where is it?"

"Blue Valley," my dad said, I nodded, "Awesome! Troy and I will be there."

"Yeah!"

I smiled, "Do you play this weekend Lil?"

"No," she said bummed, "I wish though,"

"I know, well, tell me when you play again and I will come,"

"Yeah!" I smiled as my dad mouthed a thanks to me, once we were all completely finished with dinner my dad smiled, "Wanna go on a walk with me?"

"Yea," I said with a smile, he nodded as I grabbed my jacket out of my car and my dad joined me. "How is Troy? I haven't seen him since the wedding."

"He is Troy, bummed that he got shut down before his last start but he is fine. Most likely enjoying his night with the boys."

"Good, how are you?" he asked, "I'm tired," I said with a laugh, "This month has been crazy."

"It has been pretty crazy, you enjoying being married?" I smiled as I looped my arm through his, "I felt married to Troy before the wedding anyways," I said, my dad smiled, "I'm happy that you felt that way,"

"I'm happy," I told him, "Good, that's all I want you to be. I just want you to be happy."

"I am Daddy," he smiled softly as I held on to his arm. "You and mom have any winter plans?"

"Besides chasing Lilly and Cam? No."

"You guys should take a vacation," I mentioned, "What about Lil and Cam?"

"Dad, Troy and I have nothing to do for three months."

"No, we don't want to do that to you guys,"

"Dad, come on, they are my siblings. I rarely get to spend time with them like I wish I could."

"Maybe, your mom has wanted a vacation."

"I'll always be here,"

"Well for October you are pretty much not here," he said with a joking matter, "Well Bora Bora until the 15th, then we are in New Mexico for about a week."

"Troy probably misses it down there,"

"He just misses his parents and siblings."

"What is he going to do when Emily graduates?"

"I have no idea. He got shit for skipping to go to my graduation."

"He'll always get shit unless you are having a baby," I shrugged, "I just feel like nobody should misses those things. I'm going to have to miss too most likely. It's not fair to Emily,"

"It's your job," he said with a shrug, "I hate that though. I feel like we could skip one game to go and support his sister on her big day."

"You might be able too. Sometimes one game isn't going to kill everyone."

"I guess it will all depend on Troy's schedule,"

"True, he probably isn't going to miss a start."

"I miss you," I told him, "I miss you too," he sighed, "I kind of miss living with you, is that sad?"

My dad chuckled, "Never. I'm glad you miss it."

I smiled as I slipped my hand through his as I held it like I always did when I was younger. "Have I ever told you about the day I first dropped you of at school?" I looked at him, "When did you ever drop me off at school on the first day?" my dad grinned, "Kindergarten. We were in the same town and it worked out." He spoke as we walked further.

"No, I don't think I have ever heard this story,"

"I was a nervous wreck, I mean, for so long you were always there. You did Pre-K but it was half day and you were so attached to us. You hated when I left down for games so I was nervous for how you would react. So when the day came your mom and I were both a mess. We acted like it was the biggest day of your life and when we dropped you off, you hugged each of us and then took off running to a friend you met in Pre-K. Your mom and I were stunned to say the least," I smiled as he shook his head, "I stood there and watched you for a couple of minutes as you played and it was comfortable leaving you."

"Aw, I liked it," I said with a smile, "It was the first day I had a parent attack, one of those you are in Kindergarten then middle school, then you are dating, and graduating, going to college, and getting married."

I smiled, "And look, almost twenty years later it has all happened and I have no idea where my baby girl went," I smiled, "I'm always right here,"

"But not you have a husband and you will have a family one day." He said, "Then where are you?"

"You also have Lilly,"

"Never tell her this but you are my favorite," I laughed as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "You can't pick favorites dad,"

"You are always my favorite, we have this bond that Lilly and I do not have. Do not get me wrong, I love her to pieces and she is so sweet and I never want to see her grow up like you did on me but I love you Gabs, I would do anything for you. I would have quit baseball if you ever asked me too."

"Alright, you are starting to sound like Troy."

He smiled, "Because you have this aura about you that makes people want to make you happy but you are always happy."

"You wouldn't quit baseball if Lilly asked you?"

He shrugged, "I didn't have that much longer in me so maybe but she was also young."

"Mmm," he smiled, "You are something else," he said shaking his head, "Dad," I whined, he laughed, "Are you ready to go back and eat ice cream?"

"Please!"

He laughed, "That is my little girl,"

* * *

><p>I returned home as I opened the door to the empty apartment, all of my dad's words were heavy on my mind as I truly missed being with him all the time. I shut the door and locked it firmly keeping out any unwanted visitors. My fingers ran through my hair as I dropped my bags, my keys collided with the table as they sent out a loud bang. I kicked off my shoes as I went to the fridge, my eyes scanning every shelf wondering what I could get. I pulled out a bottle of wine and I poured it into my favorite wine glass.<p>

Skip came crawling out as he jumped onto the counter. He rubbed his tail against my chin as he looked up at me. I kissed him on the top of the head as I rubbed his back. He raised his butt into the air as I scratched it again. "Do you want to take a bath with me?" I asked him, he meowed as I picked up my wine glass. I then went into our bedroom. I then sat my wine down and I turned on the bathtub.

I washed out the bottom and then I found the perfect mixture of hot and cold water to make a great bath. I plugged the drain as the bath began to fill to the top. I went into the bedroom as I found the book I was currently reading, I grabbed the lighter from the nightstand and went back into the bathroom shutting the door tightly. Opening the closet I pulled out my towel, bubbles, and bath salts. I dumped the salts in bubbles into my bath and then placed my towel on the edge.

I light the candles around the bathroom and then I stripped my clothes off placing them into a pile by the laundry basket. I slipped into the bathtub, as it was only halfway full, the bubbles beginning to rise as the warmth over took my body. It wasn't the biggest tub but it was nice. I relaxed and I took a sip of my wine, the taste bitter on my tongue but only for a second. Skip watched the water run as he sat at the end of the bathtub.

I mused through my book and I sent a couple of texts to Alex and Melissa. They wanted me to come hang out since the boys were with the boys. I declined the off as after this I was going to crash into my bed and sleep. I did not have to go to work tomorrow. I didn't have to get up. I didn't have to do anything tomorrow besides spend the day with my husband and it's exactly what I planned on doing. Troy and I would enjoy the beginning of the off-season together as we enjoyed each other's company thoroughly.

I shut the water off as I relaxed in the candle light bathroom; I shut my eyes as I listened to the peaceful quiet around me. The music was quiet and soothing as I picked up my book and read a couple of pages, it was an interesting book and I wanted to keep reading but each page I read made me sleeper and I don't think Troy would appreciate it if I fell asleep in the tub.

I sunk further into the water as Skip kept hitting me with his tail when my phone rang. I groaned as I was enjoying my silence and personal time, I expected it to be Alex or Mallory asking me what I was doing tonight and if I wanted to come join them.

"Yes?"

"Hey," Troy's words were slightly slurred after one too many drinks, "Hey," I said sitting up, the water moved, "Shit, I interrupted your quiet time."

"No, It's fine. Do you need something?" I reached for my towel as I lifted myself out of the tub wrapping it around me. "No, I was just calling to make sure you were okay and if you needed me to come home."

I sat on the edge of the tub, "No, no. I am fine. I have Skip," I said as I rubbed his back, his soft fur brushing through my prune fingers.

"Brie, if you want me to come home I will," Troy said softly, I was trying to determine if he wanted the out or not. The choice was going to be his though.

"Troy, we have all day together, the whole off season, just come home eventually okay? Call me if you need a ride."

"Okay, I love you,"

"I love you too," I said quietly, I hung up as I rubbed my forehead; I dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I finished my wine and I blew out all of the candles in the bathroom. I put lotions on my legs and hands and brushed my teeth. I did a facial mask and did a couple of things around the apartment.

I finished the chapter too my book and I flipped on the TV. I washed off my mask and then tied my hair up. I debated about doing a load of laundry but decided against it. I rinsed my wine glass and set it in the sink. I went back into the bedroom after shutting off lights as I curled into the bed. Skip lay next to me as he purred quietly.

* * *

><p>I heard the door to the apartment open as I looked up, I wondered what might be happening and then I heard his laughter. Everything suddenly became okay because he was here and nothing could go wrong. His laugh was followed by a couple of different voices as the light flipped on, "Shh…guys she is sleeping," Troy said, I sat up as Skip listened closely.<p>

My eyes glanced at the clock, as it was a little after three. I slipped out of the bed as I put on a sweatshirt, my arms wrapping around my body as they kept talking. I peeked out as I saw Duffy, Marcus, and Josh. Josh flung on the couch as Troy stood in the kitchen doing something. "Hey," I offered, Troy's eyes shot up. "Hey, did we wake you up?" he asked, concern filled his drunken eyes. "No," I lied, "I couldn't sleep."

Troy didn't even buy it in his drunken state but he didn't argue it either. Duffy was almost passed out on the couch, as was Marcus. "You don't care if they stay the night do you?" he asked, "We are all too drunk to drive home."

"No, it's fine. Just come to bed soon okay?" he nodded as I returned to the bedroom, I laid back down as I tried to fall back asleep as Troy slipped into the room trying to be quiet. He took a shower and changed his clothes. He then crawled into our bed as he wrapped an arm around my waist, his lips pressing into my temple. "Did you have a good night?"

I nodded as I twisted as buried myself in his clean smell. "Yes,"

His strong arms held me in as he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>October 1<em>_st__, 2018_

I flipped a pancake as I stirred the eggs and checked the bacon. "Am I in hell?" Marcus's first words were spoken as I glanced back over my shoulder as his arm flopped over his arm. "Is their bacon in hell?" Duffy asked, I stifled a laugh, "We don't have to start off season diet for a month," Josh said after, "I can eat as much mother fucking bacon as I want," his voice, you could hear the drool oozing out.

"Back off, that is my bacon," I looked over my shoulder as Troy appeared out the door of our room. I smiled as he looked up at me, his eyes were tired and he ran his hands through his tousled hair. I smiled softly as he came over, "Bolton, just because your wife is the bomb, does not mean you get all of the bacon, you are already getting fat," Josh said as he entered the kitchen, I pointed to the coffee as he looked up at the ceiling. "God Bless this woman,"

I laughed as Duffy followed with Marcus; all of them reeked of alcohol and smoke. "Good lord, Troy, you should have offered them our shower."

"They didn't have any other clothes,"

The boys began to pile on the food as I stood back sipping my coffee, Troy came over as he kissed my temple, "Thanks," he whispered into my ear, "Anything for my boys," he smiled softly, as he joined them in grabbing food. I leaned against the counter as they took place and began to eat. "How was last night?" I asked, "Epic," Marcus said with a laugh. Troy grinned, "That was a great night."

"Did you drive home?"

"No, we called a car service, or I think we did." Troy said with a laugh, "I told you to call me,"

"I did," he said with a laugh, "I called you three times."

"Oops," I said with a shrug, "Apparently I was tired,"

"Mhm, I think you had too many glasses of wine last night," I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever," he laughed as he kissed me softly on the temple. "That's why we all ended up here, we were the last ones standing."

"Took it slow huh?"

"Uhh…something like that?"

"You guys have no idea,"

"Nope," Duffy said with a grin, I shook my head, "Are you guys excited to head home?" Marcus nodded, "North Carolina is calling my name,"

"Southern Cali here I come!"

Troy smiled as Josh sighed, "Off season with Melissa working twenty four seven,"

"Get over yourself, you got workout with her everyday," Marcus said, "So what?"

"Are you going to propose to her anytime soon?"

"Why rush it?" he said with a shrug, "You have been dating for three years," I said looking at him, "Okay Mrs. Four year engagement," Troy laughed as I shot him a look, Troy shrugged, "It's true,"

"I'm just saying, Melissa wants it done on a random day," Josh shot me a look, "She has been talking about it?" I laughed, "She has your wedding planned,"

"Fuck,"

"Well, the good thing in this situation is that she wants to marry you,"

"Proposing, why do boys have to do it?"

I snorted, "Dude," Troy warned, "Don't do there, and just don't say it,"

"I feel like boys have to do everything," Josh muttered, Troy cringed and Marcus choked on his coffee. Duffy quietly put his plate into the sink as I looked at him, I put my hand on my hip, "Oh really?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "I mean,"

"Take it back," Troy mumbled, "Fine, we don't."

"Good boy," I commanded, "Good boy," he rolled his eyes as I began to wash dishes, Troy came over and slipped his arm around my waist, "Do you mind driving us up to the last bar we were at so we can get our cars,"

"The last bar? You were driving,"

"We only went to three bars,"

"Mhm,"

Troy smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "I'll do the dishes when we get back,"

"Deal,"

I dropped what I was doing and I wiped my hands. I went to put on a jacket and threw on my tennis shoes as I met the boys at the door. We walked out laughing over something as Troy dropped me my keys, "This is going to be a tight fight," I said with a laugh, I had a smaller car but we would all fit.

They all climbed in as they were trying to find any sunglasses to wear, I laughed shaking my head, "A little hung over huh?"

"Just a little bit," Marcus grunted, "Just a little bit,"

* * *

><p>I sat on the bed as I looked at Troy who was trying to nap but it wasn't happening, "Yes?" he asked. "Cam asked me to go to his soccer game this coming weekend, when do we leave again?"<p>

"Saturday," he said, he opened one of his arms as I rolled my eyes. I lay next to him, "I think that's the day he plays, fuck,"

Troy smiled, "Well make sure, we will ask tomorrow night at dinner," Troy said, he pressed his lips to my temple and kept them there as I took a deep breath. "We don't leave until 3:30." Troy said into my ear, "Then if it's a morning game we will be able to make it,"

"Mhm,"

"So,"

"Are you going to talk through all of my nap or?"

"Why are you even napping?"

Troy laughed, "I don't know, I got up early and I was out late,"

"You got up after ten…" I mentioned Troy sucked in a laugh, "What do you want?"

I climbed on top of him as I straddled his lap, "What do you think I want?" I asked him, he opened his eyes, "Really?" he asked, I bent over as I put my lips close to his, "Always,"

* * *

><p><em>October 2<em>_nd__, 2018_

I peered over the book as Ellie came up behind me, "That's a really good one," I scanned it over again, "Is it?"

"Mhm," she said, "Do you really enjoy all of the Young Adult?" I asked, "I love all of them. I mean they are better than the adult novels in my opinion. They have more of a story plot and are just fabulous." Ellie stocked one of the shelves as I nodded, "Looks good,"

"Get it,"

"Tab?" I requested, Ellie rolled her eyes, "Your tab is growing," she mentioned, "Fine, I guess I'll pay."

"Good," she went behind the counter and then I picked up two different books as I added them. "Did you enjoy Divergent?" she asked, I let her look at the two other books I had laid on the counter, "What do you think about that answer?" I asked, she smiled, "You are only about four years behind on that one,"

"I have been pretty busy my past four years,"

"Mmm…true," she gave, I smiled as once she handed me the amount I owed, I paid in cash and she smiled. "Thanks Doll,"

"Uh huh,"

I mulled around the store some more, "What are you and Troy doing tonight?"

"We are going to my parents house for dinner,"

"Oh sounds like fun,"

"It will be. Troy will play with the kids for a while, I'll get to talk with my parents the normal."

"What about you and Chase?" I asked, "I don't know," she said with a shrug, she was trying to hide a smirk as I looked at her, "What are you hiding from me?" she looked up at me with innocence, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU HAVENT NOTICED YET!" she screamed, I looked at her, "What!"

She pushed her hand out to me as I looked at it and I gasped, "NO WAY!"

She laughed and nodded, "Last night!"

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked looking at her, "I was busying doing other things! You are the first in our group to know,"

I jumped, "Ellie!" I went over as I pulled her into a hug, "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," she said with a big grin, "It was very sweet,"

"How did he do it?" I asked, "It was very low key, he took me out and we had a very nice dinner together and then went to Loose Park and he proposed,"

"Awh Ellie!" I hugged her again as she laughed, "I was so excited,"

"I bet you were,"

"You and Chase are a wonderful couple, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you Gabs, it means a lot," I smiled as she hugged me, "Just wait until Mallory hears,"

"Oh she is going to be livid," Ellie, said with a laugh, "She wanted to get engaged next,"

"Mal will live,"

"Josh is thinking about proposing to Melissa,"

"Hot damn, I sure hope so,"

"They have been together for three while you and Chase at two years,"

"I love Chase," she said with a smile, "I'm glad, he is really good for you,"

I pursed my lips, "Do you ever find it awkward to be around Alex and Zach?" she shrugged, "Zach and I had a good summer together and a awesome winter, it wasn't meant to be."

"It has to be awkward though,"

"No because we are great friends and Alex knows that, plus I was dating Chase when they became serious so it wasn't like I had any interest to go to him. I love Alex and nothing will change that. Zach and I make a good friend."

"Good, I'm glad."

I smiled as I hugged her again, "I am so happy for you,"

"You are going to have to tell me how Bora Bora is," she said with a glam in her eye, "I need the perfect honeymoon spot," I smiled as I laughed, "I will surely let you know,"

"Good, because I know you and Troy are going to go all out in your almost two weeks,"

"Come on, we need to get out of Kansas City a little bit," she laughed, "I know you guys do. How long are you completely gone for?"

"We leave the 6th and we are in Bora Bora until the 18th, we fly to New Mexico where we are going to be until I think the 28th,"

"Damn, gone for basically the entire month of October,"

"But back for our awesome Halloween party,"

"Yes!" she cheered, "I am so excited, we throw the best parties," I smiled as I looked at her engagement ring, "El, I think I like your ring more than I like mine," she smirked, "I like lawyer salaries,"

Chase was a criminal lawyer and made great money in KC. She hugged me again as we all cheered, "Yes!" we cheered together, I laughed and we danced together in her shop until the bell rang and we became professional again.

* * *

><p>"Ellie is engaged," I said to Troy as I placed an earring into my ear, "Really?" he asked looking up, I nodded my head, "Last night,"<p>

"Wow, I didn't know Chase was going to. We talked yesterday morning,"

"Did they come to the game?"

"No, his parents wanted tickets though."

"Nobody used our tickets?"

"His parents did but nobody else wanted them,"

"I see,"

"He never mentioned it, wow, the man can keep a good secret."

"She was on cloud nine,"

"I loved the days after we got engaged, you were literally on cloud nine."

I smiled as he kissed my cheek as he slipped on his shoes, "Don't let me forget to give my dad our stuff for the vacation,"

"Of course," he tied his shoe and then he stood up, he stretched his long arms as his hand wrapped around my stomach. "So who do you think is getting engaged next?"

"Zach and Alex," I said, "That was who I was going to say," Troy said laughing, "I could see Mallory and Colin in December when Colin graduates,"

"Mhm…I'm not sure when Josh will gain courage but I could see all of our friends being engaged within the next couple of months."

"I think this off season they will all be engaged,"

We smiled as he rubbed my hand; "Cody and Becca want to get together for dinner tomorrow night down in Lee Summit,"

"I can fit that in, where?"

"McAlister's. Apparently Becca has want it for a few days now,"

"Yea, that's good," I said as I picked up my purse as Troy grabbed his keys and wallet. "What's for dinner tonight?" Troy asked, "I think my dad said he was going to make burgers," I said with a shrug, "I can't remember." I said, "Can you remember anything?" Troy teased, "No."

He laughed as we climbed into the car, "Do you want to look at houses this off season?" Troy asked as we had been driving for a couple of minutes. "We can," I said with a shrug, "It's not the most important thing to me but if you want to look this off season we can,"

"What's the harm in looking?" he asked me, "Plus, our lease comes up in a couple of months."

"I guess it is worth looking,"

He nodded, "We will look when we get home in November,"

"I think I am gone for a week in November," I said thinking about it, "Where you going missy?" he asked with a teasing grin, "Shit, no, that's December."

"What?"

"Winter meetings," I said, "Oh yea, I forgot you helped cover that,"

"Mhm,"

"Anything else?"

"Well I basically go back to work in December,"

"I know you do,"

"So November then huh?"

"I guess,"

Troy smiled as he pulled into my parent's subdivision, he drove to their house and when we pulled in Cam and Lilly were out of the door. They ran past me as they went straight to Troy. "Troy!"

He laughed, "What's up?" he caught both of them in a hug as he swung them around, they giggled and laughed. I smiled as I grabbed the things I needed to give my parents. "Come on, I'll race you guys to the backyard," Troy darted into the house as they all stomped into the house.

"Alex, Kylie," Troy said as he ran by, they both laughed as I came in behind kicking off my shoes and shutting the door. My dad smiled, "Your kid went that way," I laughed and nodded, "I don't know what he enjoys more about off season, the twins or me?"

My dad laughed, "The twins I think love him,"

"Ha ha,"

"Hey, before I forget, when is Cam's game?"

My dad cringed, "Saturday at eight in the morning,"

"Ouch," I muttered, "My poor dad has to get out of bed before eight,"

My mom laughed, "I'm glad somebody understands,"

"The baseball life," he said with a shrug, "Excuses," I said shaking my head, "But that's good because then I can go. We fly out at 3:30."

"Oh shit, yea, you are flying out that day."

"Yup, I am so excited,"

"I think your mom and I might take you up on that offer by the way," my dad said as he looked at me, "Oh really?"

"We talked about it and it would be fabulous," My mom sat down as I heard Troy's laughter from outside, I looked out the window as he was tossing the football around with Cam and kicking a soccer ball with Lilly.

"They love him," I said shaking my head, "It will be fine obviously."

"Maybe late November or early December,"

"I go back to work in December," I warned, "That's why we thought late November, either right before Thanksgiving or right after."

"We'll just let me know, I'll keep those weeks open,"

"You are the best,"

"It is our year to go to the Bolton's for Thanksgiving,"

My dad groaned, "Really?" I laughed, "I'm sorry! They are talking about moving here after Emily graduates because Luke wants to be closer to Troy; they want to be closer to us. They were just waiting on Emily because she didn't want to leave her friends. Only one more year,"

"And then it turns into the every other year bull crap,"

"Dadddyyy," I whined, "Would you be nice Alex," my mom warned, "I know, I know,"

"See, if and when they move here we could do lunch and they could do dinner. You have got to work it out, we will be okay," I promised him, "I know, I know, I am so selfish though." I smiled as I hugged him, "Troy!" I heard Lilly's laughs as I turned and Troy came in laughing, "These kids are wearing me out,"

"Guys, give Troy a break," my mom said, "How about you go watch a TV show while we finish getting everything ready." The kids groaned as Troy laughed, "We can play more after dinner,"

"Yay!" that was enough to gain the kids attention as they went into the living room. My dad retrieved Troy a beer as Troy popped it open. "Enjoying your first days off?"

"I have been off since I was shut down," Troy said as he took a drink of his beer, "but it is only nice for a couple of weeks not having to go to the ball park. Then we have to do off season crap and then I just wish to be back on the field."

My dad laughed, "Amen to that, I always though the off season was harder than the true season."

"I will agree to that one hundred percent," Troy said with a laugh, he looked over at me as I smiled, my dad walked over as he began to have a conversation with Troy as my mom smiled. The boys began to walk to the grill as I looked at my mom, "What are they talking about?"

"You," my mom said, not even trying to hide it, "Why?" I protested, "Your dad wants to make sure you stay protected while you are overseas," I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Mother, I am 24,"

"And you are still your dads baby girl," she said with a pointed look, "And?" I asked, "And he will do anything to protect you,"

I sighed as I sat down in the bar stool, "Troy and I are going to start looking at houses,"

"Oh? Something we aren't sharing with mom?" she asked with a grin, I laughed, "No, not yet. We aren't trying for a bit."

My mom let out a soft sigh, "I know where your head is most likely,"

"Oh really?"

"Yea, you are scared," I shrugged, "I mean, how can you not be?"

"It's okay to be scared Gabs because that loss hurts… a lot and it hurts even more every time it happens but nothing is most likely wrong with you besides bad luck. That is me. I went to countless doctors but there was nothing truly wrong. It just wasn't meshing right and Y'know, I have three beautiful kids because no matter how scary it was we kept trying," I smiled as my mom opened her arms for a hug, "You are going to be a fantastic mom one day, don't rush it either. Enjoy your marriage to Troy, take your time to start a family, never rush it until you are one hundred and ten percent ready,"

"Thanks mom,"

"No problem Gabs, I know you just got married like two weeks ago but I think everybody is just waiting," she said with a joking smile, "I know, they all keep asking about it," I said with a laugh, I gasped, "I forgot to tell you! Ellie is engaged!"

"Chase proposed?" she asked with a grin, "Yes!"

"How exciting!"

"I know, I am so happy for her."

"You know she is going to want you as her bridesmaid, Mallory just did your wedding,"

"I know, but I just don't think I'll have the proper amount of time to help her. I wish I did," I confessed, "It would be so much fun,"

"Why do you work?" she asked me, "Because," I said as I stirred the pasta salad she had just poured into a tub, "I don't people think Troy and I stuck it out together because I want his money or anything ridiculous. I want them to know that I work too and that I am independent, that I am smart, and I'm not with Troy because of his money."

"You know when people see you and Troy together they don't think that,"

"Yea, I know, but the people who don't see us can't hate. They can't say things when really, I work and get money for myself that I could live off by myself, I could raise a family,"

"You indeed could," she said with a smile, "I'm really proud of the woman you turned into Gabi, I am always so proud of you."

"Thank you mom," she smiled as I hugged her again, "I really do miss having you around all of the time,"

"I miss it too,"

I let go, as my mom laughed as we began to make sure everything was ready, Troy and my dad came back in as they were laughing over something. I went over as I slipped my arm around Troy's waist and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, "You ready to eat?"

"Please!"

* * *

><p><em>October 5<em>_th__, 2018_

I laughed with Alex as she tried to react her patients face today when she told them that they had broken their foot. Troy laughed too as I shook my head. The whole group was together, or our second family, the night before we were due to leave.

"We are going to miss you guys," Melissa said with a pout, "I know! She is going to miss my engagement party," Ellie said with sad eyes, "You'll have a fantastic time without me! I wish I could come but I think I am going to be enjoying my honeymoon too much."

"I don't blame you," Mallory said under her breath, I tried not to choke on my drink as she laughed. "Sorry we are late!" Becca and Cody twisted their way through the groups of tables as they pulled out chairs. "Someone couldn't decide what shirt she wanted to wear."

Cody sent a glance to Becca and she shrugged, "I'm sorry. I'm in an awkward stage of clothes right now, not that any of you would understand," we all laughed, "No, we don't, sorry Bec," she laughed, "I don't care, I just wish someone of their understood," her eyes darted to Cody as he shrugged, Troy handed him a beer as they laughed about something.

I smiled as I looked at Melissa, "So Lis,"

"Hm?" she said looking at me, "Where do you want to get married at?" her eyes light up as she clapper her hands, Josh choked on his beer, "I think I found the perfect church!"

Josh began to cough as Troy shot me a look; I gave a simple shrug as the girls all laughed. We high fived as Josh shook his head, Melissa reached over and patted his back, "Poor Joshua,"

"Jesus, Gabi," he said looking at me, "Are you trying to kill me?"

I shrugged, "Are you ever going to propose to poor Melissa?"

"Oh good god, that means we are going to get ganged on tonight," Zach said, "Not me!" Chase said with a big grin, they all grumbled as we laughed, "I enjoy being married," Cody and Troy said at the same time, they looked at each other, "Jinx!" they shouted, "Fuck!" they yelled together again making our group bust out into laughter.

They laughed as they hit their beers together, "Those two are something else," Mallory said with a shake of her head, "They have known each other since they were toddlers," I said with a laugh, "What did you expect?"

I took a drink as I tried to think of a friend I had for that long and I couldn't come up with anybody. Dylan was the longest friend I had and he had moved to California with his girlfriend after college. I missed him and I didn't get to spend a lot of time with him at the wedding but every time we are in LA or in Northern California he always makes the trip to see us.

"Brie," I snapped my head up as Troy was looking at me, "Where did you go?" he asked, "I was thinking about the friend I had the longest," I said with a shrug, Troy scrunched his eyebrows up, "Who is that?"

"Dylan," Troy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yea,"

"Man, I barely got to see Dylan at the wedding." Alex said, "I know, I didn't really get to either."

Troy looked at me as he nodded his head slowly and tipped his beer backwards. We all ate and drank some more as we shared a couple of laughs, I really couldn't be happier right now. I glanced at each of my friends as I thought about how everything fell right into place in my life. I found the guy I loved, I found the best of friends I could ask for, my dad was right near me all the time, my siblings were awesome, and I had the dream job.

Nothing could take away the happiness I felt, my eyes gazed each of my friends as I always hope they felt the same happiness. Mallory and Ellie took some big risks moving all the way to Kansas City, they visited and fell in love with it one time. I couldn't ask them to ever leave their families for a friendship but they did and I am so happy that they did because they both found the guys of their dreams. Granted, I think Mallory came more because Colin was in PT school at KU. It was so exciting to have them around and for them to not just be a college friendship because I loved them more than any best friend I have ever had. They had been there for me through thick and thin. With and without Troy, they knew every side of me.

They knew me and I could never repay them for everything they have done for me.

I then smiled at the three new friends I had made since meeting Troy, Alex, Melissa, and Beck, if it wasn't for Troy then I wouldn't be a friend with them. They were all such wonderful additions to our group. They fit in fine finalizing everything, making it such a well-rounded group. We had nurses and teacher, athletes, trainers, sports announcers. We had fun together, we all knew how to let loose. It was something I would never take for granted, this group, we were all something special.

"Hey!" Colin burst into the small area we were in as Mallory looked up shocked that he was actually here, "You came!" she said with a big grin, "Why didn't you tell me?" Colin laughed, "Why would I tell you when I could surprise you and see that look on your face." She smiled as she got up to throw her arms around him. She then kissed him as he smiled; I turned away as I looked at Troy. I thought of everything we have been through in the past several years.

The ups and downs of our relationship, he turned as he caught me looking at him. I smiled softly as he got up from his spot and walked over to where I was sitting. He crouched down next to me as he put his lips close to my ear. "You ready to bust out of here? We have an early morning plus a long day and," he paused as his eyes flickered up, "I think we need an extra start on our honeymoon activities,"

I giggled as I looked up at him, "I think I like that idea,"

"Yea?" he asked with a smile, "Yea," he kissed my forehead, "I'm going to run to the bathroom and then we can leave."

"Sounds good, do you want me to drive?"

"Didn't you drink?"

"Just one beer," I said holding up a finger, "Yea," he dug for his keys and I smiled, Mallory shot me a glance, "You aren't already leaving are you?" she asked, a pout crossed her face, "I'm sorry! We have to get up in the morning and it's going to be a really long day."

"I know, I know," she said with a sigh, Alex and Melissa shared a glance as Ellie pouted too. I laughed, "Guys! I will be back!"

"At the end of October!"

"It's always like this!"

"I know but you are going to be in such a different time zone that you'll be in a different day!" Alex complained, "You are starting to sound like my dad," I said looking at her, she shrugged, "I'm just saying."

I hugged each of them and then hugged Rebecca extra tight. "Don't let them go crazy,"

She laughed, "You and Troy have a fabulous time. Don't think about us too much," I smiled as Troy came back out of the bathroom as he smiled, he said bye to the guys as I hugged each of them as well. Cody picked me up, "Don't let Troy be mean okay?" he said with a smile, "Got it husband number two," he laughed as he set me down, I reached for Troy's hand. "We'll see you when we get back!" I announced, "Same spot?" Zach asked with a smile, Troy smiled, "Same spot."

* * *

><p>I pushed my sunglasses onto my face as Troy pulled into the soccer complex. He found a spot to park as I picked up my Starbucks Coffee; Troy rubbed his eye as we had stayed up late having sex and packing. Troy yawned as he leaned forward to rest his head against the steering wheel.<p>

"How did you convince me to come again?" he mumbled, I smiled, I reached over and let my hands run through his hair. "You are the one who insisted on having sex last night," I said with a teasing smile, "What does that have to do with me sitting here?"

"Come on, you know how much Cam loves when you come to his stuff."

Troy sighed heavily, "Lilly is just going to want to hang on me the entire time." Troy said, I smiled, "I don't know but they are all attached to you."

"All you Montez's," he said with a smile, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We all love you."

"I love you," he said with a smile, I shook my head; I opened the car door as the cold October breeze burst through the car. I cringed as Troy moaned, "When do we leave again?"

I smiled as I jumped out of the car; I went around to the back of the car as I pulled out my blue Royals Fleece jacket. I was already in a pair of sweatpants with my tennis shoes as this is what I was traveling in today. My hair was braided down my back. Troy got out in sweatpants, I tossed him his Royals hoodie that was stashed in the back of the car.

"You are the best," he said, he slipped it over his head as he handed me my coffee and we linked hands as we walked to the field. He still had his hood up when we got to the field Cam was going to play at. Troy glanced around as I did too as I spotted my dad laying on the ground and my mom sitting in a lawn chair. I laughed as I let go of Troy's hand. He smiled as I gave him my coffee.

I ran over to where my dad was as I slowly walked up, my mom looked up at me as I pressed my finger to my lips. She smiled as when I got close I crawled over on the ground and quietly; I straightened as I looked at him.

A smirk rose over my lips, "Hi daddy!" I then launched myself on top of him as he jumped and then grunted; he laughed, "Hi Ella,"

"I don't think Cam would appreciate you sleeping through him game."

"Trust me, I wasn't." he said, he wrapped his arms around me as I hugged him, my head lying on his chest. "Morning," Troy said as he walked up, I looked up as he smiled, "Morning Troy,"

"Troy, contain this one," Troy laughed, "I think you tried that for over 18 years…" Troy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "How did that work out for you?" my dad laughed, "It didn't,"

"I'm glad we agree,"

I sat up as I rolled off my dad, Troy helped me up as my dad sat up and looked at the field. "Where is Lilly?" I asked, "On the playground," my dad said as he nudged his shoulder over towards the play area. I looked over as she was sitting on the swings, "I'll be back," I said pushing off the ground. Troy wrapped an arm around my waist as he kissed my temple.

I smiled as I rubbed his hand, "I'll be right back,"

He let go of me as he watched me walk to the playground. I smiled softly as Lilly spotted me, she waved as I walked the rest of the way over and sat down next to her on the swing. "Hey pretty girl,"

"Hi Gabi!"

I smiled as moved my shoe back and forth in the ground, "Troy is over there,"

"I love Troy,"

"Me too," I said, "Sissy,"

"Hm?"

"Daddy said you are going away for a while, will you be back?"

"Of course! Troy and I are just going on a vacation to celebrate our wedding."

"You got married a long time ago," I smiled, "It wasn't that long ago but I know. We are just now having time," I said with a shrug, "It's okay though! I'm happy to spend it with him now."

"Oh,"

"And after that we are going to see Troy's brothers and sisters."

"But I want to see you,"

"I will be here all the time,"

"I know…" she sighed, "We'll be back though,"

"Of course," I smiled as I reached up and I grabbed something out of my pocket. It was a bracelet because my dad sent me a text last night saying Lilly was upset that we were leaving. "Here, keep my bracelet," I said, I reached around as I tied it too her wrist, she looked down at it with a big smile, she then jumped off her swing and she gave me a hug. "Thank you sissy, I am going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," I said, I hugged her tightly as I kissed the top of her head. "What do you want me to bring you back?" I asked her, "Seashells!"

"I think I can manage that," I said with a smile, I stood up as I grabbed her hand and we walked to the park where Cam was getting ready to start. Troy was sitting next to my dad on the ground. We walked over as Lilly sat down in my dad's lap, Troy looked up me, he let his legs lay on the ground as I sat between them, he kissed me temple, his arm wrapped around my waist. "Dad, why does Troy kiss Gabi?" Troy snorted as he turned away from my dad. I tried not to laugh as my dad gave us both a death glare.

My mom covered her mouth as the whistle blew to start the game. "Go Cam!" my dad yelled, "Daddy," Lilly said impatiently, he leaned back as he sucked in a breath, "Remind me to kill both of you," he said under his breath. Troy and I shrugged as my dad said something about how we both really cared for each other and that we loved each other. Something like that, my mom laughed, "Such a great answer,"

"Go ahead Ky, answer the question,"

She laughed, "No, I think you held her off for now,"

"Mommy!" Lilly said, "Look at what Gabi gave me,"

My mom looked at the bracelet. "How pretty! Did you tell her thank you?" my mom asked, "Oh," she turned towards me, I laughed, "You said thank you Lilly," Troy chuckled as I grasped his hand, "Go Cam!" my dad yelled, we all looked at the field to see him running with the ball, the field was wide open and he went straight for the goal.

He took one swift movement and the ball soared across the rest of the field before swinging into the back of the net. We all busted into cheers as he turned around to look at us a big smile on his face, a smile that I loved to see from him. "Good Job Cam!" we yelled, other parents yelled as well as Troy wrapped kissed my temple. I smiled as the game continued at the whistle.

My dad smiled, "I remember when you played soccer Gabs," I groaned as Troy laughed, "You played soccer?"

"Can we not go back to those nightmare days?" my dad and mom laughed, "You were so cute!"

"No, I was terrible at it," Troy laughed as he squeezed my thigh, "You were probably really good," Troy offered, my dad laughed, "No, Troy, she was terrible."

"She was the leading stat on scoring goals for the other team…at ten." I buried my head into my hands as Troy laughed again, "Oh my god, Brie,"

"Stop," I said with a laugh, "I'm sorry, I can't be good at everything."

"What are you good at then?" my dad asked with a teasing smile, I shoved him as he laughed, "You know I love you,"

"Sure dad,"

He smiled as Troy gripped me tighter to him, "You were probably really hot doing it," Troy said, his warm lips so close to my ear, "Huh…I was like seven."

Troy laughed, "All the better," I shook my head as he smiled, once the final whistle blew Cam slapped hands with the other team and then he came running across the field. He was all grins as he had scored the only goal of the game. "Daddy! Mommy! Did you see my goal?"

My dad and mom smiled, "We did! You were awesome Cam," my dad said with a smile, "Good job Cam!" Lilly said, "Thanks Lil," my mom gave him a hug as he came over, "Did you see it?"

"I did! Good job Cam!" I hugged him as Troy wrapped his arms around both of us, "Good Job Cam!"

"Thanks Troy!"

I smiled as Troy let us go, "You played really well, and did you have fun?" Troy asked, "Yes!"

"Good,"

"Cam!" one of his teammates called his name, "I'll be back!"

He took off running as I stood up and so did my dad and Troy. Troy brushed off his sweatpants as he stretched; his hood had fallen, as his hair was messy. I reached up to let my hands run through it and he smiled, "It's all messy," I claimed, "Mmm, we should probably get going. Last minute things to do."

"I know, I know," I sighed as I turned to face my parents, my mom was watching Cam, "We are getting ready to go," my mom turned towards us, "Already?"

"We have to grab a couple of things and then some lunch before we head to KCI,"

"Okay, okay," she sighed as she came over and gave me a big hug, "Have a fantastic time sweetie, take lots of pictures and have fun."

"Thank you mom," she smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I let go as my mom and Troy talked for a minute as I hugged my dad, "Be safe okay?"

"I will, I love you daddy,"

"I love you too sweetie," he kissed my forehead as he shook Troy's hand as if they were agreeing on a contract. I hugged Lilly as she wrapped her little legs around me, "I'll be back in a couple of weeks okay?"

"Okay,"

"Seashells?" I confirmed, "Yes!" I smiled as I hugged her again, Troy hugged her as well as Cam came back over, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks buddy,"

"Thank you sissy for coming,"

"No problem bud, I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," he hugged me and I squeezed him, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled as I ran my hands through his hair as Troy said bye, I hugged my dad again as we walked off. I hated goodbyes, my stomach knotted, as I knew I would see them again but it still sucked to say goodbye for three weeks.

* * *

><p>I rested my head in Troy's lap as we were waiting on our plane to land from Atlanta according to the girl at the desk. They were a little backed up but not by much. It should be here soon. Troy's fingers ran through my hair as I smiled softly, "So what is the first thing you want to do when we get there?" I asked him, he looked away from his phone and he shrugged, "What do you want to do?"<p>

"Probably sleep," I mused, Troy laughed, "Maybe, so after we are caught up on sleep, what do you want to do?"

"Lay on the beach? Get a massage? The list is endless…" I said with an amazed look, "It's all relaxing though,"

"It is,"

Troy and I were riding first class all the way there and I could not be more excited because I didn't have to have crouched leg space. I got all of the leg space I wanted. I had Troy and it would be comfortable for such a long flight.

Troy picked his phone back up as we both yawned; it was going to be an easy flight over the ocean as we would both most likely sleeps. We had a layover in California first. Troy yawned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, I smiled as I sat up, and I then sat down on his lap wrapping my legs around his waist. "What are you doing?"

I kissed him slowly as he wasn't sure how to respond, "I'm entertaining you…"

Troy arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Mhmmm…" I whispered into his ear, I kissed right below his ear as he shook his head. "I don't like this entertainment," he whispered, I laughed as I ran my hands down his chest, "Really?"

"No, no," he said quicker, "Not at all,"

He couldn't contain his smile as I pulled away; I looked up to see mostly adults who were not really paying any attention. Troy wrapped his arms around my neck as I smiled as I kissed him again. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, I smiled as I kissed him again and I rested my forehead against his. "We are going to have the best two weeks,"

"That we are," Troy agreed, his smile easy as I let my head lay on his shoulder. "I'm so excited to be married to you,"

Troy squeezed me tightly, "I'm so happy that you are married to me."

"Flight boarding to California, LAX, is now boarding first class…"

* * *

><p>We landed down in California and now we were laying in the terminal with over six hours left in our layover. Troy sat up as he was glancing around as if he was looking for somebody, "Do you want to go to the bar over there?" he asked pointing, I nodded as I picked up my bags. Troy walked over as he ran his fingers through his hair; he then put his Royals hat on backwards.<p>

We walked over as we sat down at the bar, Troy ordered us a drink as he texted somebody. "I'm already exhausted."

"I know, me too, that floor isn't good for naps. They should like beds laying around,"

"That would be gross," I commented, "Mmm…maybe," Troy agreed, "Any room for me?" I froze as I spun around in my chair as Dylan was standing there with his big grin, "Dyl!" I said with a laugh, I jumped up as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him. "What's up pretty girl?"

"Nothing! I can't believe you are here!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! I didn't really get to see you on your wedding night and when Troy said you had a really long layover here I figured why not?" I smiled as I hugged him tightly; I then turned to Troy as I kissed him. "You are the best."

"Thanks," he said with a smile, I laughed as I had Dylan sit on the other side of me. To fill me in on everything I had missed from his boring life.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! How did you guys like it? So for everybody that read it MLB was updated on Wednesday. It will not be updated today due to the chapter isn't finished. Sorry!<strong>

**I hope you have a fabulous week! **

**Thanks for all of the love! **

**Please Review! **


	5. Bora Bora

Chapter 5 – Bora Bora

October 7th, 2018

"Brie," his voice paralyzed everything in me as I blinked open my eyes. "Hey sleepy beauty," his voice was soft and luring, I blinked my eyes open again and I saw the bright sun blinding me.

"Fuck," I swore, Troy laughed quietly as he reached over and pulled the shades down. I opened my eyes again as Troy kissed my temple. His lips were soft, "We are finally in Bora Bora,"

"Where is my bed?" I requested, Troy laughed gently as we were still taxing up to the gate. "Well," he ran his hand over my leg, "I have been dying to tear those sweatpants off of you for hours and hours and God all mighty, I am going to tear those sweats off of you, then we are going to have a very normal day so we can sleep tonight."

I looked at him, "No, I want to sleep,"

He smiled, "No, no, maybe a nap but we will get out of our hut and move around today. So we sleep tonight and go play tomorrow," I shook my head as I buried my face into my sleeves of my sweatshirt. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he kissed my temple. "I love you,"

"I hate you," I responded, Troy sucked in a breath of laughter, "I just brought you to Bora Bora and that's what I get?" I nodded my head as he laughed gently, our seatbelts were released as Troy stood and stretched. It was only an hour flight from our last destination but I slept right through all of the changes or I felt like I did anyways.

I stood up but my legs were weak, Troy laughed as he circled his arms around my waist. "Easy there," I laughed as I pressed my hand against his chest, "Thank you,"

I walked out of the airplane with my backpack as twenty guys were standing there with signs of last name. "This way," Troy called, I followed him as I spotted our last name. _Our. _A smile pressed over my lips as Troy went up and shook the mans hand. He guided us out as we got walked to a boat.

It was warm and beautiful as I leaned my head back taking in the light. We were settled onto the boat as Troy sat down next to me. The man mentioned our luggage and that he would be back in a moment. I smiled as I curled up next to Troy. He reached down into his backpack as he pulled our two pairs of sunglasses.

"Here you go my lady," he said with a smile, I smiled as I slipped them on. "So maybe I have been wanting to kiss you really badly for some time now," I whispered into his ear, he smirked at my statement. "Do you?"

"I do," He smiled as he dipped his lips to mine, "I already told you how much I want to take those sweatpants off," I felt a blush run up to my cheeks as another couple joined us, Troy moved backwards as I laughed, the guy who sat across from us and looked at Troy for a long moment then his eyes light up.

"You're Troy Bolton, the pitcher for the Kansas City Royals!" his girl looked at him annoyed, "Eric, he doesn't want to be disturbed," she hissed, Troy laughed, "No problem, you guys enjoying a vacation?"

"Honeymoon," the girl said proudly, "Us too!" I said with a grin, the girl smiled, "My name is Eric," the guy said reaching across, "Gabi," I announced, "Troy," he said shaking his hand. "I'm Clara,"

"Very nice to meet you guys,"

"Are you from Kansas City?"

"No, Chicago,"

"I see, baseball fans?"

"That is the understatement of the world," the guy got back on the boat with our entire luggage as we chatted as he began to drive the boat towards a set of huts. We chatted for most of the way as they were going to a different set of hotels.

They got off and we wished them luck in marriage. I looked at Troy as he slipped his hand over my knee; Troy and I were staying at the Four Seasons. Basically a dream come true to any girl and Troy wasn't going half ass on this honeymoon. Once we arrived, Troy stopped off the dock as the man had already checked us in and handed us our key. I thanked him as Troy tipped him. Troy got off as he put our luggage up.

I yawned as Troy opened the door and he turned towards me, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wait here," he took our luggage inside and then he returned with a grin, he then swept me off my feet as I laughed. "Wasn't this supposed to be done a long time ago?"

"Eh…it's the thought that counts right?" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you going to hold me here or are you going to kiss me until I can't feel anything?"

His eyes shot up and he grinned, "You are the best wife every,"

He walked through the hut as he kicked the door shut. He then walked through the place as I caught glimpses of the big and beautiful little house we were going to be staying in for a while. Troy laid me on the bed as he smirked, his hungry lips fell onto mine as I forgot about the house and I only focused on him. He kissed me harder as he pressed between my legs causing a throb.

My legs spread farther as he settled between me; his lips kissed my jaw and his teeth left prints on my ear lobe. His kisses causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head as he kissed my lips again, I ran my hands through his hair as he let his hand run up my shirt. His hands were so rough against my skin and it made me shudder. Troy lifted my shirt up and over my body as he eased my sports bra off as well.

"God, you are beautiful," he whispered, his lips kissing each of my breasts, his lips wrapping around my nipple. I cried out as I gripped my nails into him as he was doing everything to work me up and really I just wanted him inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer to me. "Fuck, Troy," I whispered, he kissed my belly button and worked up until he had kissed an entire line all the way up my jaw.

He kissed my lips as he hovered over top of me. His breathing was labored and his hot breath as against my face, I looked into his blue eyes as I pulled him into a deeper kiss. His tongue was warm and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I think I can handle two weeks of this," he whispered into my hair, I whined, "I can't handle it much longer unless you are inside of me."

Troy smirked into my hair, "Gabriella, you need to learn patience my dear,"

"Oh so you want me to give you a hand job or a blow job and then be like, nope,"

Troy laughed into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, "You still have pants on," He whispered, "Then take them off!" I groaned, he grinned as he stuck his hand in-between my underwear and skin. I felt my breath suck in as Troy slipped them off my legs panties and all. He began to kiss down there as I completely began to lose myself.

"This isn't fair,"

"Your turn is next,"

"Thank the Jesus," I moaned; Troy kissed me as I ran my hands through his hair. I could never leave this room and I'm pretty sure I would be happy.

* * *

><p>I laughed as I rested my head on Troy's chest; I ran my fingers over his chest as he smiled, "You easily seem to always blow my mind when we have sex,"<p>

"I really can't be full of surprises, we have been having sex for a long time," Troy laughed, "But you…" he paused, "Do you remember when we had sex for the first time?"

"How could I forget? That was my first…"

"Well yea but I mean, God, you surprised me that night. I know we joked about it but I didn't think it was going to actually happen. I went to change and I honestly expected you to be past out…not in my jersey," I smiled as I rubbed his chest with my pointer finger in a slow circle. "That was such a great night,"

"Your 18th birthday," I reminded him, "Can you believe that was seven years ago?" Troy asked me, "Not really," my voice was sleepy and tired as I hadn't fallen back asleep yet and I was due for my nap at any moment. "Are you falling asleep on me?" his voice asked, "No," I said as I yawned, I tried to keep my eyes open but they only fell shut with another yawn.

Troy chuckled as he kissed me forehead, "I promised you a small nap,"

"Thank you," I whispered, Troy kissed the top of my head as he stroked my shoulder, as I didn't fight the sleep that dragged me under.

* * *

><p>October 8th, 2018<p>

I sat on the beach as Troy was retrieving our drinks, yesterday we had slept for an hour of so because we took a walk around getting our surroundings, ate lunch, laid out for a while, dinner, and we both crashed early.

"Here you go," he said as he sat down, I smiled as I looked over, his tan complexion from baseball season made him look even more attractive than he should. He shoulders were toned and dark, his stomach ripped and beautiful. His Ray bans sat on his eyes as his hair was covered by a random baseball hat, "Thanks," I told him with a smile, "You're more than welcome," he said, he leaned over as he kissed me. His lips touching mine and then pulling back but not far, amusement was etched into every feature on his face.

"What?" I asked him, "You are just beautiful, that's what," he replied, I felt a blush work around my cheeks as he laughed scrunching his nose up in every adorable way. The way this man made me felt even after eight years of learning every habit, facial expression, and things to love.

"I was thinking you looked pretty good yourself, taking care of yourself?" I teased, Troy laughed as he rolled on top of me, his beer edged into the sand. "Something like that," he kissed me again as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You are blocking the sun." I whispered into his ear. "My back needs a nice even tan," he said with a smirk, "You do have an awful baseball tan," he laughed, "We try to go shirtless as much as possible,"

I snorted, "I know, I have seen all of you shirtless more than once."

"Ladies don't like the baseball tan," I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him tighter, "I like it,"

He arched an eyebrow with a grin, "Do you?"

"Mhm," I whispered as I brought him in for another kiss, "You are the woman of my dreams," he said with a kiss, I breathed in his scent of sunscreen and beer. The combination made me squirm with delight as he kissed me again before rolling over onto the sand. "We have the fly over later,"

"Oh yea, I'm excited. Did you know I have never rode in a helicopter before?"

"I did know this, you expressed that too me when I told you about it," I laughed and I nodded, I took a drink of the beer Troy chose for me. "This is good,"

"Is it?" Troy asked, "I asked for whatever was the two most popular, mine is pretty good,"

"Let me taste," I said, Troy and I switched beers, as we both agreed were very good. I rested back as I closed my eyes, the sunshine so warm against my skin and the sand making me fall even more in love with every passing minute. "Truth?" Troy asked, I smiled, "We haven't played that in years,"

"Wrong, we played on the plane several times last year and some this year,"

"That was with the whole team though,"

"True…"

"You start," I said, Troy paused, "What was your last dream about?"

I had to think about what my last dream might have been about but I honestly couldn't come up with anything. I could never remember my dreams, "Will," I spoke softly, Troy turned towards me, "When was this,"

I took a drink of my beer, "That's two questions, it's my turn."

Troy's eyes were concerned as I rubbed his hand with my thumb, "How is your arm?"

Troy sighed, "It's sore, tired," he said, I nodded as he then took a breath, "When?"

I shrugged, "More than a year probably, I probably told you. I haven't dreamt in a while…not that I can remember anyways."

"Oh…" he went quiet, "You had that dream about him in August," he said, "Oh yea, I guess it hasn't been that long."

"Your turn,"

"What are you most excited for in the next couple of months?"

Troy grinned as he rolled onto his side, his elbow supporting him. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you, taking you out on dates, wrapping you up in my arms, being with you all the time," I smiled as I ran my hands through his hair. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to being with you mostly, spending time with my girls, reading, I am so behind on books." I whined, Troy laughed as he kissed my shoulder. "I miss my bookworm."

"I miss her!" I exclaimed with a throw of my hands, Troy laughed as I kicked up sand causing it to blow in the air. Troy sighed, as it was my turn to ask another question, "What's the best thing about life right now?" I asked him, my eyes turned to look at him as he looked at the sky, my eyes followed as I looked at the white clouds. The blue sky perfect in every single way, the sun was high up there as it glowed, the wind was effortless as the waves crashed on the beach.

He took a drink of his beer; a bird flew overhead of us as he sat up. "The best thing about life right now?" he asked me, I nodded my head as I sat up too. "Being right here, married to you, knowing that I have the best job in the world. Knowing that I am living my dream and have the best person living it with me." He turned to look at me as I crawled over to sit in-between his legs.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my temple, "That's the best thing about life. Even if I didn't have my dream job…I would have you still and that's all I honestly need in life."

My cheeks blushed but I hoped that the sun had made them darker. "What about you?" he asked, "Are you going to keep stealing all of my questions?"

"I believe that is a question my dear," I laughed as I sighed, the crystal blue water glaring the sun back at me. "Being with you," I said as I leaned into his chest, "That's the best thing ever."

We both stayed quiet as we finished our beers, this was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><em>October 11<em>_th__, 2018_

I gripped Troy's waist as we were flying around on the jet skis, I laughed as he turned us quickly, I gripped tighter and he laughed. "I'm trying to throw you off!" he ordered, "No!" I screamed in his ear, I buried my face into his back as he laughed again. His vibrations causing me to move up and down, "There is no way in hell that you throwing me off." I declared.

"Oh are you making this a game?" he asked me, "No!" I shouted back, he laughed as he shook his head, "I would never do such a thing," he teased, he took off fast again as he spun us around, having way to much fun causing me to shriek every time he made a quick turn.

Once he slowed the Jet Ski to a stop, he paused and he turned toward me, "Brie, your heart is racing."

"You scared the living shit out of me!" he chuckled and slipped off the Jet Ski into the ocean. I looked around as he couldn't drown or get eaten by a shark. I don't think his contract would like that. He looked up at me as he was floating in his life jacket.

"Come!" he beckoned, "No!"

"Brie, please," he said with a pout, "Maybe, I took you all the way out here so I could slip off those bikini bottoms and,"

"Troy!" I barked, he laughed, "Would you relax?" he asked me, "This is making me very nervous," he swam over to the jet ski as he grabbed my foot, "Don't make me pull you in," he said with a warning glance that made it very serious that he was going to pull me in if I liked it or not.

"1…"

I shook my head as I tried to pull my foot away from him, "2…"

"Fine!" I shouted, he smirked as he dropped my foot, I snatched it up and Troy shook his head, "No, no," he said with a shake of his head, "Troy," I whined, "Brie," he mimicked, "If you pull me in I wont have sex with you tonight."

His eyes hardened as he tried to wonder if I was telling the truth or not. "Bull," he remarked, "You have been dying to get into the bedroom,"

"What if I am dying right now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Nope," he said crossing his arms, "Whatever," I said with a shake of my head, "If you got back on his jet ski and I started making out with you right now, you would have my pants pulled down in a matter of minutes," I declared, Troy dropped his chin and gave me an are you serious look?

Troy smirked, "Fine, I declare a challenge later,"

"What's that?" I asked, "We make out, clothed, no wait, swimsuits, and the first to even think about any sexual thing besides making out they lose."

"What do I get if I win?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes, "Like you are even going to win,"

"No, no, put the bet into place. If you win," I paused to think about it, "You can plan the entire day of our last day here," I said as it was the only day that was still open, he smirked, "Alright and if you win, which you won't, you get to plan the whole day."

I stuck my hand out as he stuck his out, "Deal," we shook and then he pulled me in, I screamed as he laughed wrapping his arms around me. "God, you fell for it," he said with a smirk, I shoved his shoulder, "You are such an ass," Troy smirked as he kissed my temple.

"Any other rules?" Troy asked, "Touching is allowed," I said with a smirk as he was weaker with touching than I was, "No penis touching," he said with a look, I smirked, "Why not?"

"That is not fair,"

"What?"

"Penis touching!"

I laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Fine, no boob touching," he narrowed his eyes, "This is a dirty game,"

"Somebody is going to have to refrain from old ways,"

Troy smiled, "It will be easy,"

"Mhm," I whispered as I kissed him, he smiled as he leaned my forehead to his, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

* * *

><p><em>October 13<em>_th__, 2018_

The bet had been taken seriously…by both of us.

A week into our honeymoon and two days post bet we were becoming creative. Neither of us was going to break but we were doing everything to break the other. We ditched the swimsuit rule and it was all fair games, Troy glanced over at me over the breakfast we were eating.

"Today's the day, you are going to crack," Troy said with a look, his fork was pointed right at me, I snorted, "You do know we went a month without sex right?"

"Yea but we were also doing other things," Troy said with grin, "We are just making out,"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not gonna lose it,"

Troy smirked, "Whatever,"

I leaned across the table, "I have an idea for dinner," I remarked, "Do you?"

"I do,"

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise," I declared, Troy raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, "Oh?"

"Yes, so," I dug around in my bag as I pulled out a golf certificate. "You are going golfing today," I said sliding it over to him, "And you are going to thoroughly enjoy it,"

"What," he looked at it, "I thought a honeymoon was about us?" he asked looking up at me, "I have seen way too much of you in the past week," I said with a smile, "I love you but I think I need some Gabi time,"

Troy smiled, "It's wonderful," he said, I went over and he scooted his chair back, I sat down in his lap as I kissed his forehead. "I love you Troy," he smiled as he looked up at me, "You're beautiful,"

"Thank you,"

"What are you going to do today?" he asked me, "I think I am going to go and find a good book, go to the Spa, I don't know, the day is mine."

Troy grabbed me around the waist as he kissed me harder as I pulled apart, "I love you, have a great day, and I'll see you around four,"

He nodded as I got up; I kissed the top of his head as I walked out of the place.

Phase 1. Complete.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

The ball sailed in the air as I watched it fly.

"Ayeee…look at that fly," I laughed as I looked at the other two guys I was golfing with. "Best ball I have hit all day,"

I looked at my watch as we were almost done with our round of golf today; Gabi was probably waiting for me or getting a massage. We had a couple's massage later this week but that girl lived for massages. I smiled softly as I thought of her, "So honeymoon right?" I looked up at the guy, Jack, who was also here on his honeymoon.

"Yea, we got married in September,"

"Did you wait a while?"

"Yea…I pitch for the Kansas City Royals so we kind of had to wait until the season was over to go on our honeymoon,"

"Shit, I thought he looked familiar," I laughed, "Yea, I get that a lot."

We rode in the golf cart down as I took pictures, Alex, Gabi's dad, would be beyond jealous of the view from this golf course. We talked about a lot of different topics of conversations as we came to the last hole. I was in the second place as we played, I had gotten really good at playing golf of the past four years.

"Troy, thanks for playing with us. It was a blast," Chris said as he shook my hand, "Yea, thanks for letting me join you guys."

"Good luck next season,"

"Thank you," I said as I went back to retrieve my stuff and catch a ride back to the hotel. I slipped off my golf shoes and put on my flip-flops. My blue Nike shirt was sticking to my body from sweat. My Nike black golf shorts were soaked as well, I took my hat off as I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair as well. I put my hat back on as I took a long drink of water.

Getting back to out hut as I was calling it all week, I opened the door as I dropped my shoes down as I looked around, "Brie?" I called, I looked around as I stepped through rooms and around to see if she was here but she wasn't.

Her makeup and hair products were on the counter with a note written in lipstick on the mirror.

_Get ready for the best night of your life. Meet me on the beach 6:00. Dress nice. I love you – G _

She had kissed the mirror as I smiled; I turned on the shower as I took off all of my clothes. I got in as I washed all of the sweat off my body, washed my hair as when I got out I only had an hour until I was due to meet her.

I wrapped a towel around my waist as I surveyed the area around me. I took a deep breath as I looked in the closet looking for what to wear tonight. I picked up a pair of khaki shorts with a pale blue button up shirt.

Running my fingers through my hair and I sighed, I got dressed as I made a final check in the mirror. It was so strange to see myself without a hat on because I always did but Gabi loved when I didn't have a hat on just as much as when I do. I looked down as I twisted my wedding ring around my finger, I couldn't stop the smile as I thought about the past couple of weeks being married to her.

Nothing had changed much; we still did everything we used to do. Now we were just married. We were together forever.

I looked at the clock to see it was almost time to go and I went out to see Gabi. I looked around on the beach but I didn't see her, I walked down the pathway as my eyes scanned the beach, I stopped as I leaned against the railing as it made me nervous knowing she was alone and didn't have anybody around in a strange place.

"Guess who?" her hands slipped over my eyes as I laughed, "Uhh…Jennie Finch?" she laughed, "No," she kissed the back of my neck, "Oh those lips are unforgettable," I joked, "Jennifer Lawrence,"

Her giggle was louder as I smiled, I turned around as her hands fell away from me. I felt my jaw drop slightly as she looked beautiful. Her hair was down but the top layer was pinned back. She had on a strapless pink sundress with a pair of brown sandals. "You look beautiful," I whispered, she smiled as she reached up and kissed me. "How was golf?" she asked, her hands laid on my chest as I smiled, "Great, the views were amazing."

"I bet,"

She looked over my shoulder and she smiled, "Are you ready for dinner?" she asked slipping her hand into mine, "Yes,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Troy and I were sharing a dinner in a dimly light room; we were smiling and having a great time together. He was relaxed and happy; everything I want was going to happen. I smiled softly as Troy took a drink of his wine, "Alright, so, you haven't told me, what did you do all day today?"

I smiled as I reached across to stroke his hand, we had just finished dinner and we were finishing our final glass of wine at the table. "Let's see…I laid out for several hours, read a great book, took a swim in the ocean and took a small nap." I thought about anything else I did but I shook my head, "That's pretty much it,"

"Sounds like a great day," Troy said with a smile, "It truly was and I am finishing it just like I want too." Troy smiled as I looked out to see the sun was getting ready to set. "Come on," I poured more wine into our glasses, left the money, as I guided Troy out to the beach. I found a spot as we were going to watch the sunset. "Yes, I have been wanting to do this all week," Troy said with a smile, I leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, we have one week down, what has been the best part of this week?" I asked him, "Hmm…I guess spending time with you all week," Troy said as he looked at the sun, "The jet skis were fun,"

"I think right now is one of my favorite moments of the weeks."

"Really?" he asked me, "Yes,"

I took a drink of the wine as I turned and I kissed his cheek. He smiled as eyes turned up, "I don't think I can ever be happier," Troy whispered into my ear, I laughed as I sat down my glass and I turned his head to kiss me. He smiled into the kiss, "Is this a plan?" he asked me, "No," I told him, he laughed as he kissed me harder. I twisted as I finally slipped across his lap.

"I missed you today," he said as I broke away from him and kissed his cheek and his jaw. "Did you?" he nodded as I kissed him again, my lips pressing hard against his. I bit on his lower lip, he moaned into the kiss as he brought his hands up to my cheeks to hold them there.

I stuck my tongue against his, I ran it across his bottom teeth and I pulled away as I sucked on his earlobe. He moaned as I ran my hand through his hair, "No, you are not going to win," he said shaking his head, "Just shut up and kiss me," he didn't argue as he laid back against the sand I lowered myself as he kissed me harder, his mouth so warm and inviting.

I pulled back to breath, my breathing fast as I leaned my forehead against his. "No," he said shaking his head; I knew I was slowly breaking him. I kissed his jaw, I kissed his neckline, and I kissed everything as I ran my hands through his hair.

I leaned up and kissed every inch of his face, my lips going everywhere but his mouth. "Fuck, Brie," I smiled as I leaned forward pressing my body closer to his, he was hard as was like a helpless little boy.

My lips found their way back to his as he moaned, he was breathless and his hands ran down my leg. "Fuck this bet," he whispered, he then rolled me onto my back, and he then stood up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed as he walked to the hut as the sun had almost set, the dark developing around us as little light was left.

Troy kicked open the door as it slammed behind us, I laughed again as he set me down barely into the hut and pushed me back up against the wall, his hands on both sides of my head as he kissed me roughly. His hands wrapped around as he unzipped my dress, it slid off my breasts and around my knees. I stepped out of it as Troy picked me up and guided me towards the bedroom; I wrapped my legs around his waist, as our kissing didn't break.

His slipped his hand to flick off my bra, our kisses hungry and needy. He laid me on the bed as he kicked off his shorts and his shirt. His lips crashed to mine as I laughed, "So much for you winning," I whispered, he grunted, "Shut up and have sex with me,"

"Yes sir,"

* * *

><p>I laughed as I wrapped my arms around Troy's waist, "My plan worked," Troy rolled his eyes as he rested his forehead to mine. "I was weak," he said, I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Were you?" he nodded his head as I smiled; his blue eyes were sparkling as I couldn't have asked for a more perfect night.<p>

"You are a mastermind really," Troy said, "Coming at me like that, a few too many glasses of wine…I might have to call that cheating." I shot him a look as he laughed, "You are such a sore loser,"

"Am not," he said, "Are too,"

He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head, "Whatever you say Brie,"

"I already have our final day picked out,"

"Oh really?" he asked, "Yea," I rolled onto my stomach as I faced him, "I want to make love in the morning, have breakfast in bed, lay on the beach for a little while, then I want you to pick an activity before we go to dinner and then come back to pack everything up and head for the airport,"

Troy smiled, "I think I really like that day,"

"I think I really like it too," I agreed, I kissed him softly as he sighed, "One more week,"

"One more week of no parents, siblings, friends, baseball, work, one more." I said as I rested my head on his chest. His heart pounding in my ears as I felt my skin become warm from the sound. "I love you so much Troy, I don't think I ever tell you enough but I do. I love you a lot."

"I love you a lot too," his hands ran through my hair, as this was my fairy tail honeymoon. I couldn't ask for it any other way. It was Troy and I. It was the definition of perfection. It was everything I ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked their honeymoon! Sorry it was not my greatest chapter…sigh. I hope you enjoyed it though!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review! **


	6. The Spot

Chapter 6 – The Spot

_October 19__th__, 2018_

I had no idea what time it was. I had no idea what day it even was. A pounding headache sat in my head as I rubbed my forehead; Troy reached over and rubbed my back gently as we had landed back in New Mexico after four different flights. We flied through the night, crossing borders and days and so much others that I was confused on what day it even was.

I rolled my head forward as I looked at Troy, we were still waiting to get off the plane as the sun was out but I felt like it was twenty hours different. He gave me a soft smile, "You aren't going to enforce that stupid rule again are you?"

"Sorry," he said with a soft smile, "I'll grant you a nap though,"

I turned my head away from him as he laughed, "I'm exhausted too. I know, I know," he kissed the back of my head. I unbuckled my seat belt as they were letting us off. Troy and I stood up, as my legs were shaky. From our short flight from California to New Mexico I felt like somebody had shot me.

I was certainly in post honeymoon depression.

Troy and I had the time of our lives. We had amazing sex, lay around on the beaches, had several massages, fabulous dinners, and so much more. It was the best thing in the entire world. I couldn't wait to go back some day and explore more. We had done snorkeling, kayaking, went out on a sailboat, had romantic times. It was the best few days in the world.

Troy's hand settled on the small of my back as I looked around for an accurate clock. I didn't even know where my cell phone was, Troy and I had put them somewhere when we landed in Bora Bora to keep us from looking at them and using them. We wanted quality time together and we got it.

"Do you know where our phones are?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, my fingers reaching up from underneath my glasses. "Yes, they are in my backpack. Do you want yours?"

"No, I was just wondering what time it is." Troy chuckled as he looked at his watch which he must had set back earlier. "It's around nine thirty in the morning,"

"Oh,"

"My parents are picking us up,"

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, we went to claim our luggage and then we walked out of the area as Troy was meeting his parents at a certain point. Troy glanced up as I looked over where he was looking as he grinned. Lucille laughed as she came running over. Jack was close behind as Troy dropped my hand as he wrapped his mom up in a hug.

"Hi momma,"

"Oh Troy, I have missed you so much,"

Jack came over and he hugged me, "How was the trip back?"

"Hell," I muttered, he laughed, "How was the trip over all?"

"Heaven," Jack laughed louder as he kissed my cheek as Troy and I switched. "You are glowing!" she said with a big grin, "It's that Bora Bora sun!" I exclaimed, "It does things to you,"

"I bet it does," Lucille said, "Jack will never take me,"

"Hey now,"

Troy smiled, "I think Gabi is going to fall over if we stand here much longer," Troy teased; I forced a smile as he shook his head laughing. "It's been a really long night or day or whatever I just lived through."

"Rest and food!"

"Oh food," I exclaimed, "The planes had terrible food,"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Brie, you have to wake up," Troy's hand rubbed my back shoulder as I shook my head as I pressed my face further into the pillow of Troy's high school bed. It had been a very long time since I had actually laid down in his bed. When we normally came we stayed in a hotel…wanting to have as much sex as we wanted without disturbing the household.<p>

This time, if Troy tried to touch me I might scream. Not I wasn't enjoying it but I was simply so exhausted I never wanted to do that again...for at least a week.

"No," I grumbled into the pillow, Troy laughed quietly as he pulled his arms around my waist, "No," I said louder, "Brie, you'll never sleep tonight."

"I want to sleep now," I argued, Troy picked me up off the bed as he sat my feet on the ground, I whined as he let go of me but I was unsteady on my feet and I almost fell, he laughed as his arms wrapped around my waist, I buried my face into his chest as he ran his hands over my back. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, I looked up at him as he ran his fingers through my hair. "How about you go take a shower, wake up a little bit, and then Emily will be home and ready to talk to you for hours on end."

I sighed as I laid my head on his chest again, his hands rubbing my back as I tried not to fall back asleep standing up. "C'mon Brie," he said quietly, "Fine," I grumbled, he kissed the top of my head, "I may or may not have a surprise for you tomorrow night but you have to stay awake for me."

"What surprise?" I asked him, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not being mean. It's called tough love." He responded I shook my head as he squeezed my shoulders. He guided me to his bathroom and he turned the shower on and had already handed me a towel.

"Don't take too long," he remarked, "I'll take as long as I want,"

He smiled and shook his head, "I'm glad I married you because I am pretty sure no other guy could handle this," he said waving his hand around, "Are you saying I'm high maintenance?"

"Little bit," Troy said with a grin, I rolled my eyes as he kissed my forehead, "But you are my high maintenance beautiful wife and I wouldn't trade you for the world." I smiled, as I couldn't deny the charm he had. He kissed the top of my head as he left the bathroom. I walked around the bathroom as I shed my clothes and stood under the warm shower. The water hitting my skin and my eyes shut as I let the warm water pour over me.

After a bit, I washed and conditioned my hair, scrubbing my body, and then I rinsed my hair once more before turning off the water. I opened the door to the bathroom as I let the steam wash out. I changed into a pair of cropped yoga pants with a long sleeve t-shirt. I rolled the sleeves up as I yawned, my fingers were my brush as I didn't want to drag my brush through my hair. I tapped my foot as I then threw my hair up into a wet braid.

Going downstairs I heard Emily's voice, I went down a couple more stairs as Troy was leaning against the counter talking with her. He laughed and she smiled saying something else. "Gabi!" she screeched as she caught my eye. I smiled as she came running over and grabbed me in a big hug. "I have missed you so so much!" I laughed as I hugged her tightly, "I have missed you, how is senior year going?" I asked her, she shrugged, "It's easy. I mean, I'm taking two college classes but they are pretty easy," her eyes sparkled as she reached for her cell phone; Troy was talking to his dad who was doing something in the kitchen.

"Look," she whispered, I looked down at her phone, as it was she and a guy looking back at me. I smiled as I looked at her; I gave her small thumbs up, as he was cute. Her had blonde hair with green eyes it appeared, his face structured nicely and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her smile huge as she grinned, she held up one finger and mouthed month as I smiled. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," we said together, Emily laughed as she ran her hand through her hair, "Clearly something," Troy said as he eyed me carefully, Troy looked at Emily's phone and then he rose an eyebrow, "Oh, I know what they are talking about," Jack said with a smirk.

"Dad," Emily said shooting him a look, Troy looked between all three of us, "Who is he?" Troy asked narrowing his eyes to Emily. She sighed as she slid her phone across the counter. "Joe Hampton," she responded, Troy looked at him, "What sports does he play?"

"Golf and the baseball team," Troy rose an eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh. "Interesting," Troy, sighed, "Can I at least meet him while I'm here,"

"I don't know, are you going to pull a gun on him?"

Jack laughed, as I pressed my lips together, "No I didn't pull a gun on that one kid, I threated to guy buy a gun," Troy corrected, "Either way, you scared the living shit out of him."

"Fine, then I won't threaten this poor kid, plus, he looks to be around my size,"

"You are more built and taller than him but he looks like you from high school,"

"I looked great in high school," he looked towards me, "Right Gabi?"

"No comment,"

He turned his head quickly, "What?" I felt a smile rise of my lips, "I have no comment on your looks in high school,"

"Do to," Troy argued, I laughed as I shook my head, "You don't want to know my opinion."

Troy moved towards me as I laughed moving away, his hand grasped my waist but I slid through and ran across the living room. Troy laughed as I ran around the dining room as he chased after me, "Gabi,"

"Troy," I mocked back, I laughed as he was on my heels and when I headed towards the stairs he grabbed my ankle, I laughed as he slid onto my stomach and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I laughed harder as he began to tickle me. I kicked my legs as he set me down on the couch tickling my stomach. I laughed harder trying to twist away from him.

"Take it back," he said, I was laughing so hard that I thought I was going to stop breathing. "Troy, how can she take it back, she is barely breathing," Jack's voice was highly entertained as Troy drew his fingers back as I tried to regain my breathing pattern. "True, but she won't,"

"You had an interesting look in high school," I joked, he narrowed his eyes as I laughed, "You are so gullible." Troy smiled as he leaned forward to kiss me softly. "Maybe it was just an excuse to tickle you,"

"You are so mean to me," Emily laughed as I pushed him off of me, "You two are so strange," his dad, said with a shake of his head. I smiled as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Troy!" Luke's voice entered the house as he came racing in, his jacket halfway off, his sneakers untied, his backpack falling open. Troy laughed, as I couldn't contain my giggle. He dropped his bag and then latched himself around Troy's legs.

"Hey bud,"

"I have missed you so much!" he mumbled into Troy's legs, Troy laughed, "Did you now?"

"Yes! Can we go play catch? Or can we go to Swings? Please!"

Troy chuckled as he squatted to be face to face with Luke. Troy and his 6'4 figure and Luke who barely went to mid thigh, "Do you have homework or anything that needs to be done?"

"I have all weekend Troy!"

"But if you get it done now then we can hang out all week before you go back to school and I have to leave, we don't have to worry about homework."

Luke's face fell, "You are leaving again,"

Troy's face was pained as he missed his family a lot and I knew he had bad days because he missed them and was missing out on their life at home. He wanted to be there for them all the time but he just couldn't.

"Yea, I'm sorry buddy,"

"I want you to stay,"

"I wish I could stay but I have baseball stuff I have to do in Kansas City, Gabi works in Kansas City,"

"Gabi can work here!"

"Plus, Gabi's family is in Kansas City." Troy said I felt my heart twist, as it wasn't fair. Troy should get to be with his family more than he was with them. "I want to see you more,"

"I know, I want to see you more too, so how about, we go and do your homework together, see if I understand any 4th grade math and if we can't we can request our college graduate Gabi over there to help, what do you say?"

"Okay…"

"And after that we can go to Swings and grab some pizza with Gabi, sound cool?"

"Yes!"

"Lets go," he motioned as he lead him across the house. "Man, I keep forgetting how tough it is on him to be away from Troy,"

I looked at Jack as he was stabbing me in the heart here because I saw it; I saw how much Luke was hurting.

"I'm sorry, I,"

"Do not be sorry Gabi, Troy should live in Kansas City if you were or were not with him. He plays baseball there and I know he has 6 months of off-season but he isn't one to pack and re pack. You also shouldn't have to move four times a year. We haven't officially told Luke yet or Emily for that matter but we are looking at a house in Kansas City. It's the easiest solution for Luke to be around Troy all the time like he wants to be and for us to attend all of his games without being completely broke. It's just hard leaving here because Y'know, this is where all of our kids grew up,"

My stomach ached, as I didn't have that. I didn't have that one home where I grew up in. I had many. "I never had that and I wish I did." I told Jack, "To have one home instead of ten."

"So many memories,"

I nodded my head, as I understood what he was saying. "But it will probably happen this summer after Emily graduates and she is on to a new world."

"Where is she looking to go to college?"

"She has a few D2 schools looking at her for volleyball," Jack said, Lucille walked into the house talking on to her phone as I smiled and she grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, she is pretty excited but I think she wants to go to California. She was looking at a couple of schools in Kansas City and I can only imagine why."

"They all love him,"

"They do and I'm glad he still talks to them, who knew what could of happened if Fame went to his head?"

"It could have been bad," I heard Troy's laugh as he then called my name, "Can he really not do 4th grade homework?" I asked Jack, "Who knows," I laughed as I walked up to Luke's room. They were sitting at a table and Troy looked up with a big grin, he was happy. He loved being with his family just as much as I loved being with mine. "Did you forget how to add?" I asked, Troy rolled his eyes, "No,"

"Then what?"

"Grammar," Troy said with a wince, I laughed as Troy scooted his chair back and I sat down on his lap. "So what are we doing?" I asked him, "There, their, and they're." I turned as I looked at Troy, "Really? How many times have I corrected you over the last eight years on this?"

"A lot," he said, "And I am still confused," I sighed as I faced Luke, "Your brother is completely helpless in this situation but this is very easy," I explained, I grabbed a paper and pencil as I wrote each of them out.

"There, two E's is on when you are talking about where it is. It is over there, look at that over there, There it is, you see?" he nodded his head as I then moved to the next one. "Their, with an ir is when you are possessing something. Their is my house, their stuff is lost, their friends are sick. When you are more or less talking about people."

"Oh…"

"And the last one is the easiest. They're is two different words, do you know which two words?" I asked him, he closed his eyes to think about it and then he smiled, "They are!"

"Good!" I announced, "They are, so when you say they're you are saying, they're going to the movies, they're going out to eat, two people, they're. It's pretty easy but very tricky at the same time."

"Uh huh," he said, Troy laughed as his fingers were rubbing circles on my back. "How about you try now," I said as he looked at his homework. He began to fill in the spaces and I would correct or help him every few. Once I knew he got every single one right I gave him a high five. "Good job Luke,"

"Thank you Gabi!" he got up and latched his arms around my body. "Troy! Can we go now?"

"Yes, go make sure you have everything and then we will go." He took off and Troy smiled, "You are so great with kids," he said, I turned as I faced him, "I was basically a teacher,"

"I learned,"

"If you can't learn after 8 years of me telling you over and over again then you are doomed," Troy smiled as I kissed his forehead. "Do you want to go to Swings?"

"Lance and Gary will be there right?"

"Of course,"

"I'm in,"

* * *

><p>"Look what the cat drug in!"<p>

"Lance!"

Troy laughed as he walked over and shook hands with Gary, he gave me a hug as Lance came out of the offices. "What," he paused as he grinned, "Troy Bolton,"

"Lance!" they hugged as I hugged him too, "How is off season going?" Gary asked folding his arms, "Fabulous," Troy mentioned, "I go back to our off season diet in November, throwing again in December."

"Man, we would let you use here and our catchers if you lived here." I looked away as this topic was becoming a strong one today. "Dude, you should come to Kansas City,"

"No way, it snows," Lance says, Troy laughed as Luke pulled on his arm, "Go grab a card off Lance's desk," he nodded as he walked off, "How is the team looking this year?"

"Good, want to come to a practice Tuesday?"

"Yes, you guys have tournaments left?"

"One," Gary said, "I got it!" Troy backed away, "I promised him some baseball, and I'll talk to you guys in a bit,"

"How are you Gabi? We heard you on the air that weekend in Boston!" I blushed, "It was thrilling,"

"I bet, congrats,"

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "How is being married to that buffoon," I laughed as I watched him enter the cage with Luke. He started the machine and Troy helped him with his stance and everything. I smiled, "It's fantastic. We are having fun. It's been a fast month together already but we are having a blast."

"I bet you guys are, when do you go back to work?"

"December,"

"Oh fun,"

"It is I kind of enjoy those months because it is different. You guys going to come to Opening Day again?"

"Maybe,"

"Troy loves it when you guys go to games."

"I know he does, he still sends me footages and asks what he can do better with everything and God, I have never seen anything so perfect but he tells me what he changes and God, it makes it look even more perfect."

I smiled as I rested my arms on the back of the wall, "Is that Gabi?" I turned my head as I saw Brett and Casey walk in. I laughed as I looked at them, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked me as he came to pull me into a hug.

"Visiting Troy's family,"

"Didn't you guys just get back from your honeymoon?"

"Yea, we did. This morning actually, the pain in the ass over there won't let me sleep like I want too. I am so tired."

"That's a hell of a time change,"

"It is," I agreed with a sigh, "It is."

They all went to stalk the cage Troy was in as I leaned against the railing trying not to lay my head down. I yawned deeply as I pulled my sweatshirt around me. Sudden flashbacks from high school came flying back as I would sit here for hours watching him work. I would sit here watching him throw ball after ball, I would sit here and watch him because we had to make the best of both worlds.

I smiled thinking back to those days, "Hey!" I looked up as Troy was pointing a finger at me, "Do not fall asleep!"

I whined, "Troy,"

"No," he picked up a bat and held it out to me, "Come here,"

"No,"

"Gabs come here!"

"Yea, come on Gabs!" I laughed as I looked at Luke, I stood up and I walked over to the cages, Troy picked up a helmet and he pushed it onto my head, "Troy,"

"No, Luke is batting," he said with a laugh, "Here," he shoved the bat into my hand; he then guided me to the other side as he placed his hands on both sides of me. "Swing away,"

"You did this in high school, I know how to swing a bat Troy,"

"Oh I know," he said with a smirk, "You can swing a bat about as well as I can. I just love touching your hips," I laughed pushing him backwards; he chuckled as he came back over and kissed me softly. "Troy!"

"Coming Luke,"

"When I was standing by the wall all I could think of was high school and the amount of time I spent in here watching you work."

"It was a lot."

"You have no idea," Troy smiled, "I just like that you saw me like that, you saw how hard I worked."

"I did," I kissed him again as he smiled wrapping his arms around me, "You look like you are about to fall over," Troy said into my ear, "I am so tired,"

"I guess that we can call it an early night tonight,"

"Please,"

He smiled and nodded as he kissed the top of my head, "I'm going to go hit a few more rounds with Luke and then we can go grab dinner with my family before watching a movie and crashing."

"Yes, yes, yes, I have never heard anything sexier come out of your mouth," Troy laughed, "Troy!" Luke's voice impatient, "I'm coming," Troy said again kissing me, he then backed up as I sighed, I ended up hitting a round of balls and then I set my bat down as I sat on the bench.

Troy and Luke were having a blast together as I rubbed my eyes. I tucked my knees up underneath of me as I looked out across; Troy had his picture hanging on the wall, past players who had made it either to college or the pro level. Troy, obviously, was the top row first one as so far he was the only one to make it pro so far. Troy smiled as Luke said something. I smiled watching them, as he was so happy.

"One last round bud," Troy turned towards me, "Can you text my Dad and tell him we are finishing up?"

"Yes,"

"Thank You love," I nodded as I sent a text to Lucille as I looked through my missed texts and everything. A sudden longing for Mallory and Ellie struck through me. I dialed Mallory's number first as it rang twice and I was greeted with a scream. "GABI!" I laughed as I rested my chin on my knees, "I miss you so freaking much, how are you? How was the honeymoon? Was it fabulous? Did you guys have a lot of great sex?"

I laughed as she kept going, "I miss you too, I am fabulous, the honeymoon was the best damn vacation ever, it was beyond fabulous, and we had a lot, a lot of fantastic sex." Mallory laughed, "This is why I love you! You can remember all of my questions and run them off with answers. God! You are amazing, it has been so boring without you guys here. We have our weekly beer nights, Cody and Becca backed out a couple of times but Becca I guess is having some rough times with the pregnancy."

"I see,"

"You sound tired,"

"I am, we flew in this morning and Troy let me take like a two hour nap."

"Fuck to that," Mallory said, I laughed, "Oh Mal, I miss you."

"When do you come home?"

"Thursday,"

"Hurry, please,"

"I know, I know, I miss you too."

I looked up as Luke and Troy were exiting the cages. Troy let him climb onto his back as he was giving him a piggyback ride towards me. "Pass on my love to everybody,"

"Will do, they will all want to call you,"

"I'll call them tomorrow," I announced, "I just wanted to let all of you know we were back in the states and living."

"You should text them,"

"We are going to dinner and then I am sleeping." I announced, "That is very important."

"It is, get some sleep! You sound tired,"

"I love you Gabs,"

"I love you Mal,"

I hung up as Troy stood in front of me, "You ready?" I smiled, "Yes,"

* * *

><p><em>October 20<em>_th__, 2018_

Troy grinned as I moved to get ready around the room, "Don't go too fancy, jeans and t-shirt are perfect." Troy said as he slid on a pair of basketball shorts. "How about leggings?"

"Even better," he pronounced, I shrugged as I slid them on and a Royals t-shirt. Our wardrobes were 50 percent normal people clothes and 50 percent Royals clothes. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops as Troy stuffed his wallet into his pocket and he looked at me, "I am taking my Dad's truck,"

"Okay,"

Troy came to kiss the top of my head as he had planned a date for tonight, we had spent the entire day with the Bolton's and they were going to have a low-key night while Troy and I went out. Troy talked about meeting up with some of our friends from high school but he wasn't sure yet. I was going to let him decide since I got to plan the last day in Bora Bora.

I grabbed a light jacket and I walked down the stairs as I could the warm air from outside. I smiled as Luke was lying on the couch, completely wiped out after playing with Troy for hours on end. Emily and I went shopping as we discussed her boyfriend and if she should let Troy meet him. I said that if she really likes him then let Troy meet him because who knows when Troy and I will be back or she will be with us with him.

She agreed but still wasn't sure. She said something about graduation and I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't sure if either of us were going to make it to her graduation from high school. I knew that's all she wanted but it was going to be very difficult to pull off. Troy may be able to come due to him not having to pitch. There was a 1/5 shot that he wouldn't be able to make it. Hell, it could even be an off day but none of us had looked.

I smoothed my lips together as Troy was talking to his dad. He reached for the keys and they talked again as Troy laughed. He then looked over towards me as he smiled; I had already put on my grey jacket that was a quarter-zip. "You ready?"

"Yup,"

"Have fun!" Lucille called from the laundry room, "We will," I offered with a smile, Troy came over and wrapped an arm around my waist. His lips pressing into the top of my head, "Where is Em?"

"Out," Lucille responded as she folded her towel, "With her boyfriend? Does he have a name?"

"Jake," I said looking at him, "And let her be happy,"

Troy cringed, "Fine,"

"She also went out with friends so," Jack, said, "Yea, I will see you guys later,"

"See you,"

Troy and I walked out of the front door, his hand slipped through mine as he escorted me to his dad's white truck. "I think it is about time to get myself a new truck," Troy said with a sigh, "I have been telling you this for years,"

Troy laughed, "I know, I just don't want to part ways with my old one,"

"You have been driving that thing for as long as we have known each other,"

"I know, I love that car and every single memory that comes with it," he said with a grin, I shoved his shoulder as he laughed, "I do. Anyways," he shut my door and ran to his side of the car as he began to drive. "Anyways, so, our list for November is house looking, car shopping, and babysitting?" Troy asked looking at me, "Yea," I said with a nod of my head, "I know it's not what you really want to talk about right now but I need to know if baby is in our off season," his eyes looked at me and I shrugged, "I don't know Troy, I'm playing it by ear right now. It wouldn't harm anything if we just waited until next year."

"I know, I know, I want you to feel comfortable and ready,"

"I just want to have a great off season with you," I said with a smile, "Me too," Troy and I drove in silence for a little bit as he rubbed my knee with his hand as I suddenly knew where we were going after a couple of turns.

I gasped as Troy laughed, "I was wondering how long it would take,"

"Oh my God! Troy," he laughed as he looked at me, highly amused by my reaction. "How long has it been?" I asked, "Last Christmas," Troy said, "We came out here to get away from my family for a little bit,"

"Wow," Troy pulled into the spot as he turned around and backed the car up to where the tailgate would face the mountains. I grinned as I pushed open the car door and I took in the fresh air around us. Troy came over and slipped his arms around my waist, "Can you believe all of the memories here?"

"God, I miss this. I wish we had a place like this in Kansas City."

"I know," Troy kissed my temple, Troy and I looked out on the view as I let out a really long sigh, and "I have dinner in the back of the truck,"

"Oh?"

"Date night, remember?"

"I remember…"

* * *

><p>The stars were so bright as Troy sighed as I rested my head on his arm. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he kissed my temple, "Troy?"<p>

"Hmm?"

I traced my finger over his chest, "Do you want to live down here?"

"What?" he asked me, "It's just that…" I paused, "You are so happy around your family and you are happy with me too but I just know how much you love your family and if you want to be here and live here with them,"

"Where is this coming from?" Troy asked, he shifted and leaned on one elbow as he faced me. "I just, I watched you with Luke and I know how much you miss him and hanging around him. Emily wishes you were here more and then your parents. You just have so much here,"

"Brie, Kansas City is our home."

"But if you wanted this to be our home,"

"I don't," he said cutting me off, "I honestly don't want to live here, my parents have already started looking at houses in Kansas City, I love seeing you around your family and they are in Kansas City, I spend seven months of my life in Kansas City, more than half a year, why would I move somewhere that isn't relevant,"

"Your parents," I argued, "Yea, my parents, Gabi, I love how we have it now. I love living in Kansas City with you, never having to move like some of the other guys going back and forth. I love knowing that we are going to look for a home in Kansas City and build a life there. I am going to give you what you want; I over heard the conversation you had with my dad the other day. How you were saying you have never had one home, I am going to give that too you."

"Troy,"

"No, Gabs, you gotta understand, I made a promise to myself. I stay in Kansas City or I don't go anywhere. I'm willing to talk down deals, I am willing to do so much just to keep you in one place."

"I just don't want you being miserable,"

Troy laughed as he stroked my arm, "I am in no way miserable Gabi, you are my wife, I see my parents several times a summer and holidays, are week trips on breaks, I see them. It's not like I am missing out on everything, I talked to them a lot. I am happy. I would rather you be close to your dad, I would rather you be close to your young siblings. That's important to me. My parents are going to move to Kansas City and it's going to suck because I still like it here. I still want to come see Lance and Gary. I still want to be apart of everything down here, but we can't have the best of both worlds."

I snuggled into him as he let out a heavy breath, "I always want to come back here,"

"Me too,"

Troy breathed as he traced patterns onto my skin. "I love you so much Brie," he whispered into my ear, I closed my eyes soaking in the moment, "I love you too Troy,"

* * *

><p><em>October 22<em>_nd__, 2018_

Troy laughed as he tossed around the baseball with his friends at Swings. They were all goofing around as they were going to help with practice today. Lance and Gary had a seventeen-year-old team that they had since Troy and the boys graduated. Troy and all of the guys had worked with them several times and knew all of them.

Troy loved hanging out with the guys, they were really good but still were not nearly as good as Troy's team. I don't think anything could top that team. They do have two really good players who could get some major league looks, fourth or fifth round picks, which are still really good.

Stretching out, I shifted, as I was texting in our group text message, Alex, Melissa, Becca, Mallory, and Ellie. All of us were talking about nonsense and how we were coming home on Thursday. We were also talking about our Halloween party. It was going to be at a hotel this year, renting out a room with all of our money combined. We invited all of our friends and people.

_I think I have the perfect costume for Troy and I._

The responses came flying in about what? Tell us! Please! All of them begging for me to tell them but I responded that they need to wait nine days before they really get to know. I had yet to run it by Troy and I was kicking myself for not thinking of this way sooner. I grinned and as Troy laughed making me look up, his cheeks red and he shoved Brett away along with Marcus.

I took a long walk outside as I wrapped my arms around my body; the sun was high in the sky as it was shining down on me. The sunlight sparkled on my finger as my rings bounced the light off making a rainbow on the ground. I took a long breath as I looked a spot and I felt a smile cross my face. I remembered all of those years ago when I came here, after running off, and telling Troy how much I liked him. How much I had loved him.

The relationship something else, something that blossomed, and I now know how much I loved him now. I realized it was the best thing I have ever done. I pressed my lips tightly together and I looked at the fence that I climbed, I looked at the area where Troy asked me to prom. I looked at everything that we had made memories of as I felt his arm wrap around my stomach, "I am getting worried," Troy said into my ear, I turned and I looked at him, "Why?"

"I called your name for like two minutes and you don't jump when I touch you," I smiled, "That is because I was thinking about you,"

Troy looked back, "Uh huh, what were you thinking?" he asked, "I was thinking about," I turned, I then pointed at the spot by the baseball fields, "Where I told you I was madly in love with you after coming back from New York, I was thinking about climbing over that fence a couple of times, I was thinking about being asked to Prom over there. I was thinking about every single memory of you."

Troy smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yes,"

Troy kissed me softly, his hands cupping both sides of my face, "I love every single one of those memories,"

"Me too, even though, I wasn't sure about the one where I told you I loved you because I was scared as hell and you did not react like I thought you would."

He chuckled, "You confused the hell out of me, I think I made up for it though,"

"You did, my baseball collection is becoming nice and large." Troy laughed as he kissed my temple, "My parents wanted to go out tonight which puts us on Luke patrol." I laughed as I gripped his hand, "Good,"

Troy paused as he looked out at the field and he laughed, "What?" I asked him, "Here is something I have never told you,"

"What?"

Troy pointed to the field, "That day you came and worked out with us I thought you were the most gorgeous, sexiest, person in the world. I looked at you and I thought hot damn, how the hell am I going to get her to be in my life? I was this crazy, obsessed, baseball player and you waltzed in and hell, I found my match." He smirked towards me, "I found a crazy, obsessed, baseball fan."

I laughed tossing my head back as he shook his head, "I would literally do anything to keep that smile on your face." Troy said, "Keep making me laugh,"

"It's my life mission,"

I kissed him and held him close to me, "I have our Halloween costumes picked out," Troy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Uh huh, I'm pretty sure you'll love it,"

He lifted me up as I laughed, "What if I hate it like the one last year?"

"Last year was your year to come up with them!" I argued, he laughed, "Yea, I know, that's why I blame them on you." I shoved his shoulder as he grabbed my hand; he spun me around as he stopped, "What?" I asked the need in his eyes was big as I tried not to laugh. "Do you want to know something?"

"Yes,"

"I think you are the most beautiful person on this earth," he whispered into my ear, I blushed as he smiled; he bit on his lower lip, which he knew, drove me crazy. "Uh huh, what do you want?" I asked him with a laugh, "I can't compliment you?"

"Uh huh, you bite your lip and compliment me, something is up," Troy laughed as he brought me closer to him, his arm slipping around me waist as he kissed my forehead, "I know you want to get out of here but they want me to stay for the practice."

I frowned, "Uh huh,"

"But I don't have to stay,"

"You want too though,"

"We maybe but that's not the point, my beautiful wife comes first and if you have plans then we will do those." I smiled as I rested my hands on his chest, "You are literally the sweetest person alive,"

He smiled as I kissed him, "I'm taking the car and I am going to go hang out at your house for a little bit. Check my email and stuff like that. Then we can watch your siblings and cuddle on the couch and watch movies tonight."

He grinned as he laced our hands together, "I think that sounds like a very fair compromise."

"I'll come get you at the end of practice,"

"Six thirty," he said pressing his lips against mine, "I'll be here at seven," Troy grinned, "My parents are leaving at seven,"

"We'll go out to eat,"

"Sounds good,"

"I love you,"

Troy puled out his keys and tossed them to me, "I love you too,"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I tossed the ball to Glenn, he caught it as he smirked, "How is the married life?"

"Fantastic," I said with a smirk, Glenn had been my favorite on this team for a long time, he wasn't the best on the team but he had the biggest heart to the game which made him, in my mind, the best player. He worked the hardest and wanted to play the game. "You and Gabi were together for eight years, you were basically already married,"

"I know it feels like nothing has changed." I announced as Lance and Gary called for the end of practice. Glenn tossed me the ball as I caught it and he jogged over to the huddle. I walked over to the wall as I bent over to pick up my Gatorade. I took a drink as I checked my phone to see Gabi would be here in about thirty minutes. Enough time to catch up with Lance and Gary, the boys broke out of the huddle as some would stay for extra practice.

Lance walked towards the offices as I followed him, "Those boys work harder when you are here," I raised my eyebrows, "They look good,"

"They aren't you guys but they are good."

"You have to stop comparing them to our team, we had some unnatural talent, I mean, how many national teams begged me to come play for them?"

"A lot," Lance said looking up at me, "And I will never understand why you never went to any of them,"

"I got to the majors without them right?"

Lance nodded, "I enjoyed my time here and I will never regret that. Takes the right kids,"

"They are rare," Lance agreed, "How are you and Gabriella?" he asked me as he began to dig through papers on his desk. "Fantastic, how are you?" I asked him, "I'm great," he said looking up, he looked beyond stressed, "Are you okay Lance?"

He sat down at his desk, "I got a job offer at a D1 school," I laughed, "Lance, that's awesome,"

"How do I tell those boys and Gary that?" I frowned, "You haven't told them yet?"

"No! I don't know if I want to take the job. I love Swings, you know that, but the D1 School…"

I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down in front of him in the chair, "That's a tough choice,"

"I would have to move but the opportunity is a once and a life time,"

"What school?"

"LSU," he said with a sigh, "When they looked at you they liked me, I told them I couldn't and I have said that for the past four years. They like me. They come and watch me and I have really thought about this last offer they sent me but these boys are juniors and we are having fun."

"If you like this so much then don't give it up, is Jennifer happy?" I asked about his wife as he nodded, "She loves her school,"

"Talk with her about it, then talk to Gary about it,"

"Gary will tell me to take it,"

"Everybody will tell you to take it but should you?" he looked at me, "I had to make a choice like this," I told him leaning forward, "I had to sign away my life to the game I loved and I had to think about everything. Gabi, my parents, my siblings, my friends, they all said take it but in the back of my mind I knew Gabi didn't want me too and look what happened..."

"You guys are married now, do you still hold those six months over her?"

"Of course not but it wasn't the right choice in that moment,"

"You are in the majors and married to her, I think it was the right choice."

"Signing that day was smart but I wasn't thinking about her enough. Think about every option and every person it will affect and then make you choices. I'll support you in whatever you do, I just hope you really enjoy what you are going to do."

"Have I really known you since you were 13?" I smirked, "You indeed have, you have enjoyed every minute of knowing me."

"Never met another player like you,"

"I'll be back later, Gabi and I are taking my siblings out to dinner."

"Sounds like fun," I nodded, Lance looked up at me, "What would you do?" I hesitated as I looked at Lance, "I'm not sure. I know, if I was one of those boys I would support your choice but I would miss the other half of Swings."

He nodded his head in understanding, "I'll be back before Thursday, and we can talk more then,"

"Got it, thanks Troy,"

"No problems,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I curled up towards Troy as he kissed the top of my head; Emily and Luke had gone to their rooms hours ago. Luke had gone to bed and Emily was just in her room doing whatever. Lucille and Jack we not home yet so Troy and I lay on the couch watching Transformers.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Troy, my finger tracing his skin, "Of course, I get to see my family and I'm in off season."

I rested my chin on his chest as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face, "Good, I'm glad,"

Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead; I snuggled closer to him as we continued to watch the movie. After Transformers ended, Jack and Lucille had returned home. I sat up as I ran my fingers through my hair. Lucille laughed as she walked into the door, Troy smiled as I ran my hands over his chest. Jack appeared behind Lucille as I smiled at the two, "Hi," I said with a smile, "How was the evening?" Lucille asked me, "Fabulous. We got some Mexican food and then hung out around here."

"Awesome, Luke was good," I nodded as Troy laughed, "Did he do anything?" Lucille pointed at him, I smirked, "He paid,"

Jack laughed, "There is my son," Troy shrugged, "Easiest thing to do,"

"So basically I paid too,"

"Whatever," Troy said, I laughed, "I am the one bring the money in right now," Troy rolled his eyes, "Just because I don't get paid in the off season,"

"I do," I said with a smirk, "Because you still work!" he protested, I laughed as I shook my head, "You two are something else," Troy sat up as he stretched his arms out, "Do you want to go get ice cream?" he asked me, his blue eyes tracing every inch of my face, "Mmm…please!"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist; he kissed my nose, "Duh, go put some shoes on,"

Troy released me from his grip as he stood up, he said something to his dad, smiled, and then retrieved the keys Jack had just sat down moments ago. I grabbed my flip-flops and Troy slipped on his Nikes. "Hey," I said, he looked up at me, his raised an eyebrow, and "Do you have an extra sweatshirt?" Troy rolled his eyes and he nodded, I grinned as he slipped the one he was wearing off and handed it too me. I kissed him on the cheek, "You are the best,"

"Why do I even buy you sweatshirts?" he asked, I shrugged, "I don't know,"

He went upstairs to grab a new one and I took in the clean smell of Troy. So perfect, so clean, so everything I wanted.

* * *

><p>Troy and I got ice cream and then we headed up to the spot. I tucked my legs underneath of me as I looked at the stars, I took a drink of my shake that I had ordered as Troy finished his ice cream cone. "Back to Kansas City in two days," Troy said with a long sigh, "Are you not ready to go back?"<p>

"I'm ready," he announced, "I'm just not ready for all of the off season workouts and all of that, I just want to play ball." I smiled, "You could go play in the Mexico leagues,"

"I have to rest my arm, it would be fun though,"

"You should do that after you retire," I said with a smile, Troy laughed, "No, I think after I retire I'm going to kidnap you for a whole year and we are going to do so much stuff,"

"I'll still be working,"

"What,"

"Don't what me, I am going to work," Troy frowned, "Why are you so hard pressed on working, you don't have to work," I sighed as I connected the stars in the sky, my brain working as I have never really told Troy why I wanted to work so bad. My normal explanation was that I wanted to put my college degree and hard work to work. I didn't want to waste it.

"I have reasons," I spoke, I took another drink as Troy looked down at me, "And what is that?" he asked, his blue eyes hard, his hat twisted backwards, how I felt like I always saw him. Twenty-five years on him made him look healthy, young, and handsome. "So people don't look at me like I am a money whore," I told him, Troy squinted, "What?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," I said shaking my head, "No, I don't understand. Explain." I took a deep breath, "Fine, we started dating in high school and I stuck around through a lot and if I didn't work then people would assume I stuck around for the money and I don't want people talking like that about me. Plus, I love my job. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Troy sighed, "You know people don't look at us that way,"

"No…because I work."

"When they see us together they don't think that,"

"Well yea but what about those millions of people who don't get to see us together?" Troy shrugged, "I guess they get to talk." I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you Troy," He smoothed his hand over mine and he squeezed it. "I love you too Brie,"

I looked at the sky, the mountains, and every beautiful thing about this spot. I pressed my lips together, "Do you remember when we came here for our one year and were grounded for two weeks?" Troy laughed, "Yea, your mom was pissed."

"She was but she understood, a lot happened in those final weeks,"

"No joke," Troy said with a shake of his head, "Do you ever regret that day?" I asked him, Troy was quiet for a really long time, "All the time,"

I looked at him as I waited for further explanation but I didn't get any, "Why?"

"I didn't go after you that day, I let you walk away. I should have followed you. I should have done everything that day besides focus back on baseball like I did. It's the day I truly had but put baseball before you and completely felt my life turn around because of it. That's why I vowed to never let baseball and you get mixed up. You are first. Whatever happens, you come first to me."

"I didn't want you to come after me," I told him, "I know you didn't but I wanted too. I had no idea where you went after that."

"I'm glad you came looking for me in New York though," I whispered into his ear, "Best choice I ever made,"

I smiled as I hugged him as he kissed me softly, he cupped my face with his hands and I held on to him. This spot was everything to us and even in the midnight breeze it was still our spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! I hope you had a fabulous week and another fabulous week to come!<strong>

**I love all of your support and I hope you are enjoying the story! Thanks for the love! & no update next week! I will be on vacation so no update! Thanks again! **

**Please Review! **


	7. Halloween

Chapter 7 – Halloween

_October 26__th__, 2018 _

"Ahh!" Mallory wrapped me in a tight hug, I laughed as I hugged her tighter. We were all meeting at our bar, Dillon's, to eat dinner and have drinks for our reunion of coming home. We had been home for a couple of days and we were just now getting around to seeing all of our friends.

I grinned as I held on to her tighter, "Hi,"

"I have missed you so much!"

I smiled as I let go, "How are you? You are so dark! You are glowing, oh my god, was is fabulous?" I laughed at every one of Mallory's questions, "Thank you, and yes it was fabulous." I told her, Ellie pushed Mallory out of the way as she hugged me, "Hi," she breathed, "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"I missed you guys too,"

"Would you assholes move so I can see her?" Alex's impatient voice entered as I laughed, I hugged her, as Melissa was close by. We had seen Becca and Cody yesterday as they stopped by the apartment. We were discussing the Halloween party for a bit and other things.

"How are you?" Melissa asked, "I'm fabulous, and you?"

"Good, I tried this new exercise program and boy holy hell it kicked my ass,"

"I want to try, next week?"

"Yes!"

We high fived as I smiled, Troy was talking to all of the guys. He was in a pair of dark washed jeans with a black long sleeve shirt. The shirt was pulled up to his elbows as he smiled towards the guys as they talked about something. My eyes traced his body as I smiled deeply, "Man, you guys are defiantly in love," I let my eyes snap away from Troy as I looked at them.

"He looks really good,"

"There is no denying that," Melissa said with a smirk, "Keep your eyes to your boyfriend," I directed, she smiled, "He is hot tonight too,"

A smile spread of my lips as I caught Troy adjust his hat he was wearing, he twisted it backwards as he laughed. I set my drink down as I walked over to him, my arms wrapping around his back as I kissed his neck. "Is that my sexy wife?" he asked, I smiled as I pressed my face into the bend in his back. "Are you having fun?" I asked him, "I have been here for twenty minutes,"

"It's a simple question," I said back, "I'm having a good time," Troy answered after a beat of silence. "Good," I kissed his cheek before I returned back to the girls. We stood around and talked for a while as I laughed as Melissa tried to take a shot but it fell on the front of her shirt. I doubled over in laughter, as she was stunned looking at her shirt.

Alex sat on the floor as she was laughing so hard, Becca leaned into the wall as she laugh, Mallory had to leave as she was crying, and Ellie shook her head as Melissa shared a look between all of us. I busted out laughing again as I looked at her shirt. "What the hell is going on over here?" Cody and Troy approached as I began to laugh harder as I tried to tell the story.

Troy had an amused look cross his face as he watched me laugh, I ended up sitting next to Alex as we both laughed harder. The alcohol was setting in as everything was already funny but not it was 10x funny. Troy shook his head laughing with amusement as Becca and Ellie told the story as we all laughed harder at her retelling of it. Melissa looked between all of us as we laughed, "Fuck all of you,"

I stood up as all of the guys had circled around; I shook my head as I wiped the tears that had fallen from my face. Melissa had disappeared to probably clean up her shirt, "God, don't you wish we were like 20 again and could just show up at a random party?" Alex asked after we had all calmed down and sat at a table. "I kind of miss partying and I'm only 24…" I mentioned, "This is what happens when you get married young and then go into the work force." Becca said, "You are never allowed into the parties."

"We are going to a party in a couple of days,"

"Yea our party…" Troy said with a laugh, Melissa returned to the table as the corners of my mouth turned upward, Ellie pressed her lips together as Melissa was a mess. Becca covered her mouth and Mallory bit down on her lip. "Do not," she glared at all of us, "Do not laugh." I snorted and then I began to laugh. "Who wants to come back to our apartment?" Troy offered, "Beer and movies?"

"Work tomorrow," Becca and Cody said, they gave a smile towards each other.

"Dido," Mallory said with a sigh, "I have the day off," Melissa spoke, Josh looked away as he was trying not to laugh at her. "Joshua," she barked, we giggled and Josh smiled as he kissed her temple. He whispered into her ear, as I knew she wanted to leave. "Well we have the day off," Zach, said as he gave Troy and Josh a high five. We smile as Collin was at school and it was a quiet evening, as everybody had to go to one more day of work before the weekend began.

Troy rubbed my knee as tomorrow night we were going over to my parent's house and then we were going to look at house tomorrow during the day. "I think we are going to bug out to save my dignity." I stifled as laugh, "I'll come see you later this weekend okay?" I said, she nodded with a smile, "I'll see you guys soon," she waved as she exited. We began to talk and the night began to drag out.

Troy's hand rested on my shoulder as he smiled as he talked to Zach. Becca and Cody had bugged out around eight thirty and the only remaining souls are Ellie, Mallory, Chase, Zach, and Alex.

I smiled as I rested my head on Troy's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I took a big breath. "Are you ready to leave?" he whispered into my ear, I nodded my head, "Okay,"

* * *

><p><em>October 27<em>_th__, 2018_

My eyes glanced around the big house but I frowned. "What's that frown for this time?" Troy asked me as he scanned the kitchen, he was big into kitchens as he was big into cooking me meals right now.

"I don't like the windows," Troy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Brie, the windows are fine." I frowned deeper, "I want sunlight," I remarked, "There isn't any sunlight."

"Do you want a glass house?" he asked me, I shook my head, "This is just so dark," I commented, "I just don't like it and we need a move in ready house because we don't have time to renovate or any of that so,"

"I understand," he said with a sigh, "I just wish that you would actually find something you like in some of these houses we are looking at," Troy spoke, "Plus, I am not moving again so you better like the house we find." Troy said, I crossed my arms over my chest and I let out a long breath.

"Then I guess we should find a house I actually like then fake it," Troy frowned, "Are you in a bad mood?" I threw my hands up, "Am I always in a bad mood?" Troy came over as he wrapped his arms around me but I didn't want to be close to him. "What's wrong?" he asked me, I backed out of his touch, "I'm tired and I just started my period so," Troy came over as he wrapped my in his arms even against my protest. He kissed my forehead, "So, do you want to forget house looking today or do you want to keep going?"

I shrugged my shoulders gently as he smiled softly, "How about we go and get some lunch and then we can decide?" Troy suggested I finally just buried my face into his chest as he laughed, his lips pressed into my hair and we stood there for a little while.

"Lunch?" he asked again quietly, I nodded into his chest, "Yea, do you think we could stop by my parents house too?"

"You miss your parents huh?" I nodded as he let a slow grin creep over his face, "Should I find a house in their neighborhood?" I smiled and I shook my head no, "Not right now, I like my distance but it's been a couple of weeks."

"I understand," he wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me softly; his lips were warm as the chills ran over my back. It was cold outside and I didn't understand why I enjoyed the cold here in Kansas City so much. Maybe I love it because Troy and I have our snow day routine. When it snows, we cuddle and watch movies all day. We keep each other warm.

His hands guided me to the car as we drove for a while and then we pulled up to my parent's house. I grinned as I pushed open the door to the car as I went running up to the front of the house. I knocked excitedly as I had no clue what my parents did during the school day. My dad was walking to the door with a random bag. When looked up to see me a big grin broke over his face.

He opened the door as I launched myself on top of him. He laughed as he hugged me tight, "There is my Ella,"

"Hi Daddy," I proclaimed as I breathed in his scent, "It took you long enough to get over here,"

"We have been busy,"

He smiled as he stroked my hair and I let go, Troy was leaning in the doorway, as I smiled, "I couldn't get her to focus," Troy said, "Obviously she has had enough of me," my dad laughed as he looked at each of us, I have talked to him several times since coming back to the states but it had been the first time I had seen him. "Do you guys want some lunch?"

"Please,' I begged, "I am starving,"

"She doesn't know what she wants," Troy declared as he moved further into the house, "You are so annoying," he laughed as he moved by kissing the top of my head. "What are you two out doing?" my dad asked as I sat at the bar, Troy leaned against the counter as I sighed, "Looking at houses," I sighed, my hands running through my hair. My dad smiled as he began to pull things out of the fridge.

"Where is mom?" I asked, "Out shopping with Kendra." He said, "She is getting stuff for our dinner tomorrow night,"

"Good,"

"So where are we looking at houses at?"

"Around the whole metro area," Troy spoke, I looked up at him as his blue eyes flickered over my face, and "We don't have one area of the town in mind."

"Are you staying close to the stadium?"

"I don't like many of the areas by the stadium," my dad nodded, "Neither did I we lived in the blue valley area when we were younger." I looked at my dad as I yawned, "Are you alright?" my dad asked, Troy scanned me over as I rubbed my eyes, "Yea, I'm just really tired,"

Troy pushed off the counter as he came over and rubbed my shoulders gently, he kissed my temple. My dad began to prepare lunch as Troy sat down next to me and he ran his thumb over my leg. He stroked it back and forth as we carried a light conversation about all of our travels and everything. We talked about Cam and Lilly who were both excited to see us tomorrow night.

"Is either of them playing soon?"

"No, they signed up for basketball,"

"Man, they are keeping you on your toes."

"I know, you would have also but yea,"

"Yea," I answered, he slid sandwiches across to us as I thanked him, as did Troy. He enjoyed a meal as well and I looked at him, "Do you guys want to have dinner at our apartment tomorrow?" I asked, Troy looked at me as he took a breath; Troy never thought our apartment was big enough. "Sure, I can tell your mom. We love going to the apartment and having dinner with you guys."

"Are you sure Brie?"

"Yea," I turned in my chair, "Do you think we can look at a few more houses before we go to the store?" Troy studied my face and he nodded his head. "Yea,"

I smiled as I squeezed his hand, I smiled at him and he gave me a smile too.

* * *

><p>"Why did you offer the apartment for dinner tomorrow?" Troy asked as we walked through a house, I knew it had been bugging him since I had let the words slip out of my mouth, "Because, we never invite my parents over,"<p>

"Brie, we are tripping over each other half the time,"

"We do not. We have three of your friends over the other night and did just fine."

"We don't have a table,"

"Troy," I let my hand rest on his shoulder, "It will be perfectly fine. It's not like we haven't done it before." He sighed, "What's wrong?" I asked him, "Nothing, I am just tired and looking at all of these houses make me want to move in to a house and to have more parties with our friends and families."

"I know, I liked that house in Olathe," I told him with a smile, "Eh," I knew he wasn't that fond of it and I took his hand, "Troy," he looked at me, "What's up?" he gave me a weak smile as I wrapped my arms around his back, "I'm just not feeling so hot," he replied and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't feeling so hot. I reached up as I kissed him softly as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he kissed the top of my head, "Let's head back to our apartment and then we can nap or whatever."

"Sounds good,"

Troy was really quiet on the drive home and when he pulled in he went up the stairs. He wasn't feeling good and I didn't know why because he rarely shared issues out in the open. I followed him into the apartment doors. He brushed Skip off as he set his hat down on the counter; he then emptied out his pockets on the counter before he went into the bedroom.

I watched him as I pet Skip and I washed the dishes from breakfast, placed them in dishwasher. I then folded the laundry before I peeked in to see Troy was passed out in the bed, that didn't take long as he was really exhausted and I didn't know why…I sighed and I stretched out and took a look outside. I got on the computer as I looked at houses and marked a few I wanted to see.

I glanced around, as I looked at our apartment, as it wasn't that tiny. We could fit three people on the couches and our bedroom was a decent size. We had a small kitchen table and an island. We could put Lilly and Cam on the island like always and we, adults, could sit at the table and have an adult conversation. I pushed away from the desk as I went into the bedroom; he was wrapped around a pillow.

I went over to kiss his forehead as he stirred but kept his eyes shut tight. "I'm going to the store, text me if you need anything." I told him as I rubbed his bicep. He nodded his head as I backed away from the bed and grabbed my purse.

Troy rarely got sick and so it was rare for me to see him in this form. I looked at him from the doorway as he coughed, rolled his head over, and shifted to grab a blanket. I made a mental note to grab things to make him feel better. We both rarely got sick and when I did get sick Troy was always over the top with everything. He was the best. I loved getting sick because he would cuddle with me and lay with me. I would do the same but I knew it wouldn't be the same.

Grabbing my keys and jacket, I walked out to the car as I drove around until I came across Ellie's book store and spotted Melissa's car outside of it. I parked my car and walked inside the bookstore as Ellie was shelving books as Melissa was lying on the couch with a pillow wrapped in her arms. "Hey," I called out, they both turned around and Ellie smiled while Melissa looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I asked ignoring Ellie's hi. "Josh is acting strange, I don't know what it is but he won't talk to me and he took a random flight to go see his parents and I don't know," I sighed as I sat down next to her, "He won't talk to you?"

"No! I have called him five times and I get nothing," she pressed his palms to her hands as I wrapped her in a hug. "Josh loves you,"

"I know he does but what if something has changed or he has a new girlfriend?"

"Then he has serious issues,"

Ellie smiled as she went behind the counter and somebody came up, they talked books as I comforted Melissa on the floor. "We have been working out together still but something has been off and I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Mel, I would have Troy call him but Troy is down for the count. He is sick or something and I'm not sure what to do, he rarely gets sick and the past couple of times I was in college and couldn't be here so,"

"Be his wife,"

"That includes sex and I'm pretty sure he isn't up for that," I said with a slight smile, she sighed, "When Josh gets sick I make him something light and then we watch a movie together and just lay around be lazy. I get him whatever he needs and just do as he asks. He probably won't let you do too much because he is the guy and he will probably act all tough."

I smiled, "Well we have Halloween in a couple of days,"

"Josh said he was going to be back on the 30th,"

"See, you'll still go and you guys will make up,"

"We didn't fight though,"

"Maybe you'll fight on the 30th and make out as zombies on the 31st," I said with a shrug, "We are not going to be zombies," she said with a dramatic eye roll, I smiled as I shoved her gently, "What cats?" I asked, she giggled and shook her head no, "I was a cat once, in the 2nd grade." I smiled as I looked at Ellie who was swaying to an Imagine Dragons song.

"El, how are you and Chase?"

"Fantastic, he has a big case right now though so he has been pretty busy."

"I see, wedding plans?"

"Non existent, we thought we would take the Gabi route," I shot her a look as she smiled, "Just kidding, we are waiting a little bit but soon. Want to be maid of honor?" I sighed, "I wish I could El,"

"I thought I would ask," she said with a shrug, "You deserve a proper maid of honor,"

I got up off the floor as I went to lean across from her, "I was barely able to be a bride," I announced, "I think you have Alex or Mel or Mal to help you out," Ellie sighed, "Yea but I want my Gabs,"

I smiled sadly, "I honest to God wish,"

"I already told Chase one thing, it's not going to be in the months of February to October," I snorted, "That leaves you like three months,"

"I think we decided December," She said, "Not sure if we are going to be able to pull it off this year though,"

"If you got to planning you would, that's over a year,"

"Yea," she took a long breath, "It is,"

"December of 2019."

Ellie smiled as she played with her engagement ring, "I'm doing it, I am going to tell Chase after work today," I smiled, "Atta girl,"

"Would you still consider being my maid," she paused, "Excuse me, matron of honor?" she asked, "If it is in December then we will have two several months to finalize anything." I smiled, "I don't want you to be disappointed me in Ellie,"

"I won't be! Alex, Mel, and Mal can pick up your slack," I smiled, "Fine,"

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," she came around wrapping her arms around me tightly as I smiled, "I see how much I am loved," Melissa said from the floor, Ellie and I laughed as I kicked her gently, Melissa grabbed my foot as I stumbled and fell on top of Melissa. She grunted as I laughed, "You are comfortable."

"Thanks…I guess," I smiled as I hugged her, "I gotta go. I have a sick husband."

They both nodded as I got up, hugged each of them goodbye, bid my love, and waved.

* * *

><p>I flipped through a magazine as I sat on the couch, Ellie had sent me a text celebrating as they had both agreed December of 2019 was the perfect time to get married and they were going to quickly finalize a date and pick a venue.<p>

They will most likely get married in Kansas City in a big catholic church as they were both catholic. I smiled softly just thinking about it, I flipped another page in my magazine as I heard a shuffle and a door click open. I looked up as Troy appeared in the doorway, his eyes were exhausted, his body shrunk, he looked sick.

"How are you feeling?" I asked pushing the magazine over off my lap, "Like shit," he replied, his voice was rough as he changed into a pair of basketball shorts with a long sleeve t-shirt. He went into the kitchen to grab a thing of water and coughed before he drank anything. I stood up as I leaned against the counter, "Do you need anything?" he rubbed his eyes as he grabbed the Advil out of the cabinet.

"Come lay with me," he requested, "I'm freezing,"

"Take Tylenol," I instructed, he looked down at the bottle in his hands and then switched to Tylenol instead. "Okay," it was late as Troy coughed again and shook his head. "What's wrong?" I asked him, he took a long breath and looked at me. My chest hurt looking at him, "My head is pounding, my throat feels like it has pins in it, I can't keep warm, and I can't stop coughing,"

I frowned as I went over and wrapped my arms around him, "My poor baby," chills ran over his body as I wrapped him closer, "You are so warm and I am so cold,"

"Put some sweat pants on,"

We walked back into the room as Troy lay down and I crawled up next to him. "I think I'll just let you keep me warm." I smiled as he wrapped me in his arms as he pressed his face into my neck. I smiled softly as I listened to him struggle to breath. He began to cough as I rubbed his back as he winced lying back down, "You were alright this morning?"

"I had a headache this morning along with my sore throat."

"I'm sorry baby," I said quietly, he kissed my temple softly as I ran my hand down his arm. "So I know you aren't feeling good but I just wanted to tell you I looked at houses and I found a couple I want to check out when you are feeling better."

"Sounds good," he breathed and he coughed, he began to breath harder than normal. I sat up as he looked at me, "Sit up," I instructed, he looked at me but he did it anyways. I then placed both of my pillows under him as he sat up more when he lay down. "You were breathing really hard and this will help," I said, he took a deep breath, and "It helps a little bit,"

"Whatever we can get," I kissed his chin and then his forehead as he felt to have a little fever. He fell asleep after a while as I curled into him trying not to fall asleep because I knew he wouldn't but I was tired.

He began to cough as he sat up further; I rubbed his back as he did. He stood up and then walked to the bathroom, he flipped on the lights as I took the opportunity to change clothes and to brush my teeth. When I came back he was sitting up, his eyes were just sick and he looked horrible. It all came down so fast on him too. I pulled back the covers on the bed as I had grabbed more pillows out of the closet.

"Aren't you the best," he said quietly as he crawled back into the bed. I smiled as I shut off the lights and flipped the switch. Troy curled next to me as I closed my eyes, "Get some sleep Brie,"

"You don't sleep when I am sick,"

"That's because it's my job to take care of you,"

"It's my job to take care of you too,"

"I know but both of us can't be sick and you need to get sleep," he said against my ear, I smiled as I kissed his forehead, "You need rest before I need rest,"

"That may be true but,"

"No buts, get some sleep Troy, I love you,"

"I love you more," he whispered, I smiled, as I didn't argue with him today it wasn't the time.

* * *

><p><em>October 28<em>_th__, 2018_

I tipped out of the room, as I was exhausted, it was a rough night for everybody. Troy couldn't stop coughing and he ended up puking at one point, I was up with him and had to clean up things and it was a hot mess of a night.

Troy was finally sleeping and I was tired, I ran my hands through my hair as a loud knock came at the door. I jumped out of my skin as I ran to the door and I opened it easily as Melissa stood on the other side with an excited grin, she then frowned as she looked at me, "You look like hell," her voice so loud, "Shh!" I said pushing her out into the hallway; I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, "Josh came home last night," I raised my eyebrow, "I thought he wasn't going to be home for a couple of more days,"

"He wasn't supposed to be but really he never left town," she said with a smirk, "He was planning because he proposed to me," she flashed her fingers out to me as I mustered the best smile I could give her, "It's beautiful Mel,"

"You don't seem excited,"

"I am! I am! I promise but it has been a really rough night and I am so excited for you," I grabbed her in a hug as she laughed, "I am getting married, I am getting married," she cheered in my ear, I smiled as I rubbed her hand, "That is fabulous, let me see the ring,"

I examined the ring, as it was stunning, "Josh outdid himself,"

"He did! I love it!" I yawned as I rubbed my eyes, "Shit, Troy is really sick isn't he?" I nodded my head, "It was a really rough night." I said with a yawn, Melissa smiled as she hugged me, "Go rest and take care of the star pitcher. I'll talk to you later," she said with a smile, I congratulate her again as I went back into the apartment to hear Troy coughing. I cringed as I walked into the bedroom as he was rubbing his eyes.

"I feel like shit," his voice was so tired and sick sounding. "I'm sorry baby," I said as I went up next to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His head buried into my lower stomach as I massaged the top of his neck. "I can barely breathe," he said, "I'm sorry, what can I do to help?"

"I don't know," he said, "Let me know when you know okay?" he sucked in a dry laugh as I pulled away and I tipped his chin backwards as his grey eyes looked at me, not the blue that I loved. I kissed his lips gently as he pulled away, "No," I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, "You can not get sick because if you get sick and feel like this I might just die on the inside."

I laughed as I ran my hands through his hair, "I'm going to be okay,"

He groaned as he lay back onto the bed, I lay on top of him as I listened to his heartbeat, which was off, and I just knew he was sick. Nothing about Troy was right and I know how men drag out sickness but Troy hated lying in bed all day, which told me he truly wasn't feeling it.

I rubbed my hand on his arm as he shifted me so I was off of his lungs as I kissed his cheek. "Did Mel wake you up?"

"You woke me up," he said, "When I got out of bed?"

"Yea…you didn't sleep last night." I laughed, "Neither did you,"

"Well yea but,"

"Always a but,"

Troy shook his head, "You are supposed to be the good one," I laughed as I ran my hands over his chest. "Josh proposed to Mel,"

"I know," Troy said as he dragged in a breath, "He told me about two weeks ago," I looked at him as he smiled, "I helped pick out the ring with him because he was scared to fuck it up."

"We haven't be home for two weeks,"

"He called me and we talked about it for a bit and then when we got back and I went out,"

"Oh,"

"Yea, Zach has been thinking about it as well, I told you, all of our friends are going to be engaged before the end of off-season."

"Alex would love if Zach would propose soon,"

"I know, Alex is something else," Troy said with a laugh, "Ellie set her wedding date, or Wedding month,"

"Awesome," Troy said, "And she coned me into being her matron of honor," Troy laughed, "I knew she would break you down,"

"She did,"

Troy closed his eyes, "The only one left is Colin and Mallory,"

"Mal will be pissed if she is the last one," Troy whispered as he was getting even more tired. I nodded into his shoulder as he was then sleeping, I didn't move as I played on my phone and did some things while just laying with him.

I sent a text message to my dad saying how Troy was sick and if we could reschedule dinner for another time.

When he agreed I fell asleep myself…hopefully we could shake this before Halloween.

* * *

><p><em>October 31<em>_st__, 2018_

I laughed as I hung a black and orange streamer across the room with Troy on the other end, "up!" Melissa called, we both shot her a look as she shrugged her shoulders, "You asked me to help!" she yelled, "You are becoming a little bossy!" Troy yelled back, I laughed as I stuck the tape as Melissa grinned and gave thumbs up in approval of our placements.

I took a step off my ladder as we were setting up for the Halloween party tonight in a downtown hotel. We had rented out the place and we had people coming from all over to attend our party. Over the past 2 years we had made it pretty famous.

"So any hints on costumes?" Ellie asked me as I went to help set up chairs and placements, "Ha! No," I said, "They are really good," Troy said with a smirk, "I would have never thought of this."

"I wouldn't have either until I saw it online," I admitted, "Tell me!" Ellie demanded, "It's not going to work," Mallory said coming in carrying a box, "I have tried and tried again for her to tell me, hell, I even gave mine away,"

"You guys are desperate," I said with a shake of my head, "It's too late for us to change anyways,"

"Are they really arguing over the costumes again?" Troy rolled his eyes with a nod, "They indeed are," Chase shook his head as he came in and wrapped his arms around Ellie's neck. She smiled as she leaned back into him, "Mal!" Mallory spun around as Colin came jumping into view. Mallory grinned as she went over and attacked him in a hug. "Hi," she said wrapping her legs around him.

I smiled as Troy squeezed the back of my shoulder. He walked past me as yesterday he had begun to actually move and feel better again. He ended up with the flu and he gotten a prescription to help with the symptoms. He was still easily tired and coughing up a lung but he was better. He kissed the top of my head as Zach and Josh walked in carrying a box of things.

We all kept setting up as we had hired somebody to cater the food tonight. Cody and Becca were on their way from work and we were just about done so we could all go and get ready.

Our party would start at 6 and last until midnight. It was normally a fun couple of hours of people coming in dressed up, we had a best costume idea every year and it was popular. People went all out last year, as they always loved the prizes. I could only think of the costumes this year. Troy, Josh, and Zach had all given out tickets to the party tonight on twitter to local fans to come and hang out.

"Troy,"

"Yea," he answered turning towards Zach, "Can you come and help me with these other boxes?"

"Yea, Chase, Collin you coming?"

The boys nodded as they all filed out leaving us girls alone, Melissa and Ellie were already wedding planning while Alex and Mallory were giving them the stink eye. I laughed as Becca came skipping into the room, her belly barley noticeable. She waved with a smile as she walked over, "Hey," she said with a breath, she looked between the girls as I laughed, "I'm just glad another married women is here because those two are in love with their engagement rings and those two," I pointed, "Are jealous as hell," Becca laughed as she rested her hand on her belly.

"Yea, so glad I am married and have been for four years,"

"I know," I said with a smile, we kept decorating and setting up as the boys kept bring stuff in. Cody came in and swung me around as I laughed holding on to him. He said something in my ear as I smiled shaking my head; he walked off as he tackled Troy who fell to the ground easily. I laughed as they wrestled like brothers; Becca shook her head with a laugh.

"They need each other,"

"Oh yea," I laughed as Troy let out a laugh, my cheeks warmed as I smiled, I loved him, I loved everything about him.

* * *

><p>Troy grinned, "This is genius,"<p>

I laughed as I adjusted my jacket, "You think so?"

"Brie, I would have never thought of this and this is my favorite movie!" I smiled as I finished doing my make-up, Skip ran across the sink as he was chasing a bug. Troy wrapped an arm around my waist, "I really liked one of those houses you picked out, and I set up a tour tomorrow afternoon,"

"Really?"

"Yes," he kissed the top of my head gently as I smiled against his touch. "We are having dinner with my parents on the 2nd,"

"At the apartment?" Troy asked, "No," I answered, "We are going to meet out somewhere."

"Sounds like a great idea," Troy said, he leaned against the wall as I circled around and grabbed him in my arms. I kissed his lips; he kissed me harder as my tongue swiped across his lips as I then ran it over the bottom of my teeth. He gripped my ass as my hand went up his shirt.

"HOLY SHIT," Troy and I broke apart as I took a deep breath, I came face to face with my Dad as I felt a deep blush cross over my cheeks, "I am so sorry, the apartment door was open," I kept my mouth shut as Troy pressed his lips together trying to hold in a laugh. I looked at my dad as I ran my hands through my hair, "Wow, okay," I took a deep breath, "Hi Dad!" I said with a smile, he shook his head.

"I think I am going to go, I was just going to drop this off," he slid it over the counter, "It is for Troy,"

Troy perked up as he brushed past me and picked up the envelope. "Thanks and uh…sorry bout that,"

"My fault, your apartment, you're married, yea, I'm leaving though, still my daughter." I laughed as I pressed my fingers over my lips, Troy turned around with a shake of his head as he went into the bedroom. "I love you Dad!"

"Love you too El," he walked out as I looked at Troy who was reading over whatever my dad just gave him. "What's that?" Troy looked up at me; "We'll talk about it later," I frowned, "Troy,"

"It's nothing Brie, I promise, we will talk about it later. We are running behind."

* * *

><p>"GABI THAT IS GENIUS!"<p>

I laughed as Troy squeezed my side; Troy and I were dressed up as Squints and Wendy Peffercorn from the movie Sandlot. Troy was in a white t-shirt with a plaid orange shirt over top, it was rolled up to his elbows like squints did in the movie with a pair of jeans. A pair of beat up converse and he had his hat on backwards with a pair of glasses just like Squints. I was in a red swimsuit with lifeguard on the front; a white jacket over top, a pair of glasses and my hair was like hers in the movie.

Josh and Zach both got it instantly and everybody else got it pretty quick. Troy and I laughed as I pitched his nose and gave him a kiss. He laughed as he wrapped me in his arms, "If you wouldn't have given me the time of day in school then I would have done the same thing Squints did,"

"I was never a life guard…"

"Well yea you were, remember,"

"That was one summer and we were already together,"

"True but,"

I laughed as people were piling through the doors, we had to take tickets and keep everything in order. The DJ had started and we separated ways as we ran around making sure everything was going as planned. I refilled food and grabbed myself a drink as I watched Troy talk with several Royals who had come into town to party.

I paused at a couple of the wives as they laughed and loved our costumes. I smiled as I kept going; I kicked my flip-flops off as I was running around doing anything and everything. Once the party was smooth sailing, I grabbed a drink and was in search of my husband.

"Gabi, your costumes are genius," I turned to see Hosmer as I laughed, "Thanks, pinterest,"

He laughed, "Good, it was awesome,"

"Have you seen Troy?"

"No, not for a while,"

"Thanks," I hugged him and Moose thanking them for coming. I wrapped my arms around my chill self as I finally spotted him across the room. I smiled as I worked my way through the crowd, the DJ going strong as Troy spotted me coming. He smiled as he excused himself from whomever he was talking too. "Hey, there is my beautiful wife," he whispered, I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him.

"How is your night going?"

"Great, yours?"

"Fabulous,"

"I love Halloween sometimes," Troy whispered, "Why?"

"Because you have kickass legs," he whispered into my ear, "And honest to god you look so hot I could do so many naughty things to you right here," I felt a blush creep around my cheeks and neck as he laughed, his hot breath against my ear. "Hotel room?" I bargained, Troy arched an eyebrow as he smirked, "Yes ma'am,"

* * *

><p><em>November 2<em>_nd__, 2018_

I cuddled up next to Troy as he wrapped his arm around me. "So since we slept all day yesterday, I never got to ask you about that letter my dad gave you,"

Troy sighed, "Your dad is my new agent," I popped up as I looked at him, "What?" he laughed as he propped himself up on his elbow, "He is my new agent along with a couple of other guys. You know he went to the community college and did those business classes and this is what he wants to do and I trust him."

"What, I mean, we are paying my Dad to be your agent,"

"Yea, it's fine though, I promise."

"How much a year?"

"About 230,000 a year if we get the contract we put in for the Royals,"

"Which is?"

"5 million a year,"

I let my eyes fall, "5?"

"I told you, I am not in this for money Gabs, I am in this for the game. I want to stay with the Royals; you are staying with the Royals. We are not moving so, that's the bid."

"They are going to take that,"

"I hope so,"

I smiled as I snaked my arms around him as I kissed him, "You are awesome," he laughed, "I know,"

"Remember, we are babysitting the twins in two weeks,"

"Got it,"

"My parents are going to Italy,"

"That's pretty awesome,"

"You'll take me to Italy one day right?"

"One day…"

* * *

><p><strong>AYE! I'm back! I hope everybody has had a fabulous couple of weeks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**I want to let you guys know that I am starting a new story so updates may not be nearly as consistent. I will be doing my best to balance it but I have to be prepared when MLB ends! I hope you guys understand but MLB and Fame are still my priority so don't worry but it might be a little off! **

**Thanks you guys for the love! You are the best! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Trial Run

Chapter 8 – Trial Run

_November 16__th__, 2018 _

"Troy, what made you sign a contract almost two years before free agency?" I looked at Troy as I sat off to the side while he talked with reporters after signing a new contact earlier today. "I like it here, I don't want the pressure of free agency, my wife and I just got married and we are looking to buy a house. We want to stay here," he said, his eyes flickered around as he found mine. I gave him a smile as the next question came.

"So you are okay with only 6.5 million every year when you could in reality get paid 14 million," Troy shrugged, "I'm not in this for the money, it's an extreme bonus but I love the game. I want to bring a World Series to Kansas City. I have plenty of money to buy a dream house and to give my wife a fantastic life style with only two million a year. I want to stay here and I hope we can keep it that way."

"So 39 million dollars over six years with bonuses?"

"I guess, I didn't ask for them, the Royals tossed them in for me asking for such a low contract in this sport."

"Also you have a new agent?" Troy nodded his head, "Yes,"

"Rumor has it, it is your wife dad?"

"Yes, Alex Montez,"

"The Yankees player,"

"That's the one,"

"What made you switch?"

Troy pressed his lips together as he looked at the reporters, "I loved my last agent and we parted ways mutually but Alex knows me on a very personal level, he knows the game of baseball well, I trust him with a lot of things and he trusts me with his daughter so I know he has the best eye for me in this sport because we are both on the same mission. To make the pretty girl happy," I laughed as a few reporters turned my way and Troy winked.

"Troy you have such an opportunity to make so much more money and the chance of a championship else," Troy looked at the reporter, "This club, right here, has a huge chance of going to the post season, we have gone to the post season once, a wild card game that got out of hand but I know within the next two years we will be playing in that World Series game. The boys in blue will be there, we will have a blue October."

Troy leaned over as he stood up and they announced the session was over, Troy moved behind the cover and I walked up to them. I found Troy as I slipped my arm around his waist; he smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "So we need to go look at this house,"

"Is this the one?"

I nodded with a smile, "Come on, let's go check it out," he picked up my hand as we had looked at several houses over the past two weeks. It was many houses and we just wanted to pick one. This one was a while from the stadium and a stretch if we actually bought it due to it being two million dollars. I knew it was in our budge but it wasn't. I then wasn't sure because if I liked it I liked it.

Troy pulled the car out of Kauffman stadium as we drove for a while, the GPS directing us to the house. "What if this isn't the one?" I asked Troy, "Then this isn't the one," he said looking back at me, "But I have a good feeling, the pictures online made it seem like the one," I sighed as I looked straight ahead as the highway passed by. "I did like the pictures but the price,"

"Is not an issue," Troy directed, "In the next 6 years I am going to make at least 39 million dollars, that's two million dollars if we like this house. Stop freaking over the price because you make a lot of money too Brie, the money is not a factor, it is where you want to live."

"Okay, okay,"

"So throw the price out of the window and just look at this house, imagine it as ours, plus, we would be a hell of a lot closer to Becca and Cody,"

"But far from Zach, Josh, Ellie, Mal, Alex,"

"I know I wish we could have found a medium ground but we couldn't. Plus they are all going to start moving out of apartments soon too, hopefully they will follow." I smiled at him, "I think we should have a block of us, do you know how cool that would be?"

"That would be pretty sweet,"

Troy pulled up as the GPS announced we were here. I felt a grin slip over my face as I looked at the house, "Troy," I said softly, he laughed as he pulled into the driveway. "Gabi, wow, I can't even," Troy said as he leaned forward and pulled into the driveway. The outside of the house was beautiful. The outside grass was dying and the trees had scattered all of their leaves but it was still breathtaking.

It had stone columns and a grey outside; the dark brown windowpanes were beautiful as Troy pulled up into the driveway. It was an Open House today causing many people to probably stop by but not many. Troy laughed, "Look at the garages," I looked over at them as I opened my eyes, there was eight. Eight garages.

"Holy shit, we could have so many cars," Troy laughed, "I think our two are okay for now," I nodded as I slipped out of the car. Off to the side was a court big enough to play basketball in with a basketball hoop. We walked around the house, as the yard was huge, it stretched on and on; the end of the sidewalk took us to a small fenced in area probably for a dog.

We walked back to the front as we both walked in; my eyes glanced up and down. The ceilings were high, more stone columns were inside of the walkway, the windows stretched across the whole back wall, as it was beautiful. The living room was right there as we walked in further. The kitchen was off to the right as it had a bar and the dark cabinets stood out on the dark yellow walls. The island was beautiful with the sink; all appliances were updated and new. We entered the dining room, as it was big enough to fit my family and his.

We looked at the hearth room, the office, the laundry room, which were all beautiful. The windows in the house were fabulous and the views in the back were magnificent. We looked at each of the five bedrooms, the master suite…a suite. The baths…six of them were perfect and it was just fantastic. The lower level had a man cave area, a whole workout room with a sauna. They had a movie room and it was perfect.

I turned around I looked at Troy, "Troy," he felt a grin slip over his face, "I love it," I nodded as I looked around as the columns were downstairs as well. He came over as he slipped his arm around my waist and he kissed me.

"Is this the one?" I nodded as I laughed, "This is the one,"

He laughed as he picked me up, I kissed him hard, as I was ready to move in right now, and I wanted this house. I wanted it to be my home for however long we lived here.

* * *

><p>I walked into my Dad's house as Troy brought in the bags. Starting tonight we were staying in my dad's house until a week from Monday. My parents were flying out tonight and I knew they were going to have a trip of a lifetime.<p>

My parents had not had many opportunity's to get out of the house since they had me at such a young age and then my dad traveled a lot for baseball and never wanted to leave me in the off season so they never had many vacations together.

They went to Florida a couple of times and done a couple of other things but it was mostly all of us together if we went on a vacation so know where far. "Hey Daddy," I said as I went up to hug him, "Hey baby girl," he kissed the top of my head as I smiled, "So guess what Troy and I did today?"

"Are you already telling?" Troy asked as he walked into the room with a big smile on his face, "Duh," I said with a shoulder shrug, my dad laughed, "What did you two do today besides Troy signing his contact?"

"We put a bid in on a house!" I exclaimed with a giddy smile, my dad looked between the two of us as he laughed, "That's awesome! Where at?"

"Overland Park, in the southern part of it." Troy spoke, "Closer to Heritage Park and the Overland Park Arboretum," My dad nodded, "What's it like?"

"Five bedrooms, more bathrooms than I could dream of, work out room, movie room, big backyard, it is fantastic. I love it so much,"

"I hope you guys get the house,"

"Me too," Troy squeezed my hand as my dad hugged me, "You are growing up on me," I laughed as I hugged him tighter, "You are getting old on me," he sucked in a laugh as I shook my head, my mom came into the kitchen as she was running around. "Alex, did you find,"

"The passports, yes," he spoke as she looked at him, "Is the luggage?"

"In the car, yes,"

She huffed, "Okay," I laughed as Troy shook his head; "You and you mother are a spitting image when it comes to travel." Troy said with a laugh, my dad laughed as well. "Everything you need to know is on the fridge, your dad's cell phone should work over there," I watched her as she began to ramble on about the instructions, the twins were still in school as my mom looked up at me.

"Did I hear something about big news?" Troy laughed, "Took her a bit,"

"Troy and I put a bid in on a house," I told her, she squealed, "Gabi! That is awesome!" I hugged her as she squeezed me tight, "God, you are growing up on me,"

"We are hoping to finalize everything before you get back and then move in after Thanksgiving when we get back from New Mexico," My dad and mom both frowned as I looked at Troy who knew about the struggle with holidays and my parents.

"Aren't you guys going to Aunt Macy's?"

"Well we were hoping you guys would come,"

"Sorry, you know the drill,"

They both sighed as I reached for Troy's arm and rubbed it gently; he looked at me as I gave him a big smile. He couldn't resist the smile as he smiled, "Alright, I guess we better get going," my mom said as she shared a look between us, I went up as I grinned and hugged each of my parents. "Have a fabulous trip and please don't worry,"

"It is your trial run to parenthood," my dad said, we laughed as I told them I loved them twice as they loaded up the car and left. I looked at Troy as he pressed his lips together, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry,"

"I wish they would understand that you have to spend holidays with your family too, I think it is fair on how we do it,"

"I think once my parents move here it will be plenty better," Troy said with a sigh of relief, "Because I don't like seeing you away from your parents during the holidays," I smiled as I reached up to kiss him, "You are so sweet," he smiled, "So are your parents for sure?"

Troy nodded as he hesitated for a minute, "I want to run something by you," I nodded as I looked at him, "What?"

"Gabi!" they echoed name of mine came from my favorite twins in the world. I turned around as Troy sighed; I scooped up the twins, "Hi guys," they laughed as I hugged them tightly. "How are you guys?"

"Awesome! Can we have pizza tonight?" Cam asked, "Sure! How about you guys go put your backpacks and stuff away and then we can hang out for a bit before we go out and get some pizza," they nodded as they raced to their bedrooms as I looked at Troy. "What did you want to tell me?" Troy shook his head, "Nothing, it can wait," he announced, I frowned, "Troy,"

He put on his best smile, "Your siblings want to see their awesome sister and even more awesome brother in law so how about we go play with them and after they go to bed we can talk," I bit my lip and I nodded, "Fine," he kissed the top of my head, "It's fine, it's nothing big, I just, want to see what you think,"

"Okay,"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as the kids busted us after that.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I watched Gabi as she laughed with Lilly; they were playing on some video game. I smiled as I rested my back against the chair as I watched. She was so happy right now and I never wanted to take that away from here. Her eyes were glowing and her smiles were big.

She is beautiful.

Cam snuck up behind her and scared her; a little scream left her mouth as I laughed. The pizza arcade was full on a Friday night. Teenagers were lounging around, parents with young children, and some more teenagers. I shook my head as my eye traced Gabi's beautiful figure, I was so happy with her right now. I took another drink of my soda as Gabi turned to face me and she smiled, I smiled back as she went back to playing with Lilly and Cam.

Tomorrow we had to take each of them to their basketball practices. I was going to take Cam while Gabi took Lilly since they were on two separate teams. I let my mind wonder as I thought about Gabi and I here five years in the future with our kid…or kids. I smiled just thinking about it, as I was ready to have a family with her whenever she was ready. She wasn't ready yet and I could tell but I was fine as long as she was happy.

If she had another miscarriage I wasn't sure she would be able to put herself through it again. She wouldn't want to try again because she can only get excited and heartbroken so many times before she can't handle it anymore.

I heard a cry as I looked up as Lilly was on the floor as Gabi was moving towards her. I stood up as I walked over and Lilly was crying. "What happened?"

Gabi looked up as her face was flushed, "I don't know, she just, fell," I nodded as I bent down next to her, "What's up?" I asked her, she looked up at me and I picked her up, Gabi looked at her, "Lilly, what happened?"

"A kid pushed me," I nodded as I sat her down on the bench, "Who?"

"Cam,"

"Why did Cam push you?" I asked, "He wanted to play the game first,"

I blew out a breath of air, I looked back at Gabi, "How about you drink your Dr. Pepper and then we will talk with Cam alright?"

"Okay," she turned back to the coloring page as Gabi came over, Cam was in tow as he had look written all over his face, "Cam," he looked up, "You should apologize,"

"I didn't mean too," he mumbled, I tried to contain the eye roll as I wondered how many times I had uttered that sentence. "Well you should always say sorry when you do accidents," I told him, he shrugged and went over, "I'm sorry Lilly,"

"It's okay!" she said, "Do you want to color?" Gabi sucked in a breath of laughter as I did roll my eyes, Gabi wrapped her arms around my waist, "Thanks," I nodded as I weaved my hand through hers.

"You are the best," she whispered into my ear, I smiled, "I love you," I told her, "I love you too, thanks for helping me with these rascals this week,"

"It makes me feel better since I can't be with Luke,"

"I can't wait for Luke to always be around,"

I smiled, "I do love that kid,"

"He is pretty awesome but Cam is better," she teased, I laughed, "Whatever,"

"Lilly is the best overall," I shook my head as I kissed the top of my head, "Whatever you say Brie,"

* * *

><p>Troy wrapped me in his arms as he kissed the top of my head, his hand smoothing down my arm as I turned my head towards him, "So are you going to tell me?" I asked him, he laughed, "I knew you weren't going to let that go," I laughed, "You looked really serious when you wanted to talk about it so no,"<p>

He adjusted himself as he looked at me, "My parents are having a hard time letting go of the house in New Mexico and frankly so am I. It's not an expensive house and every time we go down there for something we would have a house but I mean, Emily still has her friends down there and Swings is still there. It will be hard not going back to that house where we even have a lot of great memories,"

I smiled, "Troy, if you want to take care of the payments for that house that's fine, I understand where you are coming from. It is hard to let go of a special place, I really am sad my dad doesn't have the New York apartment anymore and that we let the house in New Mexico go because those were some of my favorite places and I will never forget them so I understand,"

Troy smiled as he kissed me, "You are the best,"

"Do you think it is completely wrong to have sex with my siblings a floor away?" Troy laughed into my ear, "Not at all," he whispered into my ear, "At least your dad isn't here," I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his neck, rolling over to lay on top of his chest. He kissed me as he broke our lips and moved down my body. "You are so sweet," he whispered into my ear, I sucked in a breath as he sucked on the skin by my ear.

"God Troy,"

He smirked as he kissed me harder; I ran my hands through his air as I circled my legs around his waist. He pulled me closer as this was my favorite time, not exactly the sex but to the point we were so close to each other we were able to hear each other's hearts and feel the pulse. I love it. I love everything about it.

* * *

><p><em>November 17<em>_th__, 2018_

I watched Lilly practice as I played on my phone and looked up every now and then. Lilly played with her friends as I tucked my legs up. Troy and I had put in our bid for the house and we were anxiously waiting for the phone call back.

My breath faltered as Lilly tripped but she bounced back up and ran along the court. I stretched forward and I text Troy to see where he wanted to meet up for lunch. We had talked about going to a Mexican restaurant but we weren't sure if the twins would like it. Troy responded that they were leaving and would meet us at the restaurant. Sending a text message back to him I looked up at Lilly who was in a huddle with the team.

Lilly and I were going to run by the apartment to check on Skip and then we would go see a movie tonight. They were beyond excited to go see some animated movie in theaters. Troy and I were just excited to take them some place. Lilly skipped over to me as I stood up, "Are you ready to go?"

"My coach wants to talk to you." I looked up to see the young guy walking towards me; I frowned as Lilly sat down. "Hi! Lilly said you were her sister?"

"I am indeed her sister," I said, "Gabi," I said sticking my hand out, "Mark,"

He glanced down at my hand as he nodded, "It was nice to meet you,"

I tried to suspense my life, "Nice to meet you too," I turned as I grabbed Lilly's hand, "Are you ready to go eat a burrito?"

"Yes!" she cheered, I laughed and we got into the car. She buckled up and I drove the distance to the restaurant in downtown Kansas City. I pulled my car up to Troy's and he was sitting inside talking on the phone. God only knows what about. I smiled softly as he looked up at me as he let a grin slip over his face.

"Are you ready Lil?" she nodded as I got out and grabbed her hand, Cam burst out of Troy's car as I hugged him, "How was practice?"

"Good!"

I ran my hand over his hair as Troy got out shoving his phone into his pocket. He smiled as he kissed me softly as he picked up Cam's hand as well. We walked across the street and entered the restaurant. Troy smiled as he led the twins back to the table and they both climbed into the booth, one on each side. Troy laughed, "Are we ever going to be next to each other again?" he asked.

"Nope, better get used to this if you want kids," Troy smiled, "I do," I smiled as they set down chips and salsa. Troy took a crayon and a piece of paper as he wrote something down and then slid it across to me. I arched my eyebrow as he smirked; I opened it up as I read the piece of paper.

_We have three spare bedrooms…plenty of room for kids. _

I took a breath as I looked up at Troy, he grinned as I covered my mouth. "Are you serious?" I asked, tears gathered in my throat as he nodded, "That is who I was on the phone with in the car."

I laughed as I got out of the booth and Troy got out to hug me tightly. I laughed as I looked at him, "We have a house," he nodded, "We have a house," I wiped away my tears as he kissed me, "Ew! Sissy!" I laughed as I turned back to Lilly and Cam. "So who wants to go to my new house?" they both looked at me, "Your apartment?" Cam asked, I shook my head, "Troy and I bought a house!"

"Please!" Lilly said, "I like new houses," Troy and I sat back down as he reached for my hand. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

><p><em>November 21<em>_st__, 2018_

With the twins at school and a very long start to the week, Troy and I were in the office of the real estate agency getting ready to sign papers. Troy laughed as he was talking with the agents and he scrolled on his phone. I was so excited for this day. Troy and I had been talking about buying a house for a very long time and now that it is finally hear I can't even begin to mask my excitement.

We had the house inspected and tested for everything. I was so excited as we were already talking about pulling our lease and we were starting to pick out new furniture for our new house.

It was mostly empty of everything, the kitchen had full appliances but all of the rooms were empty. The workout room had a couple of things but I knew Troy was going to stock it with new, better, work out equipment. The movie room had a huge ass screen but needed a new projector. We were going to do more planting but in the end this was going to be an expensive project.

"Do you think the twins would care to go furniture shopping?" Troy asked, "I don't know, maybe if we let them like pick out something for "there" room," I said with a shrug, Troy nodded, "Yea, I mean, I know your parents will drop them off,"

I smiled, "I love it."

We began to sign papers and hand checks, everything was being worked out, as I was so excited. I wish we were able to go out tonight with our friends to celebrate but it would have to wait. I took a picture of Troy signing the paper as I sent a text to our group.

_OFFICAL HOUSE OWNERS! _

I grinned as I even posted it to my Instagram page. I wrapped my hands around Troy's arm. They handed us keys, as it was officially ours. All of the paperwork and blah blah blah was taken care of. Troy had all of it handled.

Troy looked at me as we both finished signing the papers. We hugged each other tightly and I couldn't have been more excited.

* * *

><p>"No, you have to put a period," I said as Cam sighed, "I don't want to do this anymore!" he said as he crossed his arms, Troy laughed from the kitchen as he was cooking dinner. I ran my hands through my hair, "Cam, you have to finish this."<p>

"No! I want to go play games!"

"You can't play games until you finish your homework,"

"No,"

I ran my hands through my hair as I looked at Cam, Troy watched us with an amused smile on his face. "Cam, bud," Troy said, he looked at Troy as he stirred the mac and cheese sitting on the counter. We were being the best siblings out there. No vegetables, it was a rule.

"No! I want to play a game! This is stupid," Troy leaned over the table as he looked at the homework. He scrunched his eyebrows, "Cam, stick to sports," I turned around to Troy as my jaw dropped, he laughed, "I'm kidding," Troy said, he sat down on the other side of Cam, "Gabs, tend to the mac and cheese, don't burn it,"

I frowned, "I'm not that bad,"

"You are bad," Lilly said as she walked into the kitchen, I looked between the two as Troy tried to hide his smirk. I went to stir the mac and cheese as Troy was explaining English, my best subject, to my little brother. I looked at him as I felt a flutter just watching him be a father figure to somebody. It was my husband who was so hot right now I could make out with him right in the middle of the kitchen.

The mac and cheese bubbled over and Troy turned to look at me. A lazy grin crossed his face, "I told you," I frowned looking at him, "You are distracting me,"

"Me?" he asked, "Yes, you,"

I turned to finish the mac and cheese, as Cam and Troy were high fiving. "There you go bud, now go play until we finish dinner," Cam bounced down and went running off to his room with Lilly as I looked at Troy.

"Really?"

"You and your college education were making it way to complicated for him,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I thought every word you were saying was perfect but he is only in 2nd grade,"

"So?"

"So, he doesn't understand half of the words you were saying. He got it once you dumbed it down, you just have to dumb it down."

I laughed, "I do…all the time."

"Really?"

"Yea…with you."

He narrowed his eyes, "That was low,"

"That was fair,"

* * *

><p><em>November 23<em>_rd__, 2018_

I showed Troy the couch I really wanted and he sighed, "Brie,"

"Don't sass me,"

"Yea, don't sass her Troy," Cam taunted, Troy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, I tried not to laugh as he shook his head having no response for that statement. "I do not want a couch like that," he said with a heavy sigh, "But I like it,"

"But you work more than me,"

"Troy, we have two different living areas to furnish, I get the main one and you get the man cave one," Troy rolled his eyes as Lilly giggled, "Troy you are being sassy to Gabi," Troy laughed as he shook his head, "Remind me not to take three Montez people anywhere," he said with a laugh. I smiled as I went up behind him as I ran my hand over his shoulders. "I think you'll survive with rewards," I whispered into his ear, he looked at me and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Only if I get the couch I want,"

Troy huffed, "That is so not fair,"

"It is too!" The twins replied, I laughed as I looked at Troy and then at the twins, "You guys rock," I gave each of them a high five as Troy sat down on the couch, "You guys are unbelievable,"

"They are my siblings,"

"I think I should conference call mine in,"

"Luke?" Cam asked, Troy nodded, "Yea, Luke, who agrees with anything I say,"

"Last I checked he agrees with everything I say," I corrected, Troy shook his head, "Wrong,"

"Right," I told him, he laughed, "Why are you so sassy today?" he asked, "I am not,"

"Gabi you are sassy," Lilly said, "But Daddy says I am too so we are sassy together," she gave me a grin as I laughed, Troy shook his head as I sat down next to him on the couch. Lilly and Cam bounced onto it and I laughed quietly, "I do like it," Troy said as he looked at me, "It's nice and comfortable,"

"If we get it we can break it in the dirty way," Troy arched his eyebrows, "I like the way you think Mrs. Bolton," he leaned over to kiss me as I turned to kiss his cheek. "Gabi and Troy kisssinnggg," Cam sang, "I can't wait to tell Daddy all about it!" Troy groaned as he let his head hit my shoulder, "Cam, do you remember all of the vegetables we didn't make you eat this week?" Troy said looking over my shoulder at him, I turned to look at him, "Yes, thank you very much,"

Troy laughed, "Then you can keep our kissing a little secret," Troy stood up as Cam shook his head, "No, Daddy told me to tell," I laughed as I turned to watch them. "I think we can keep it a secret like I'll keep the no vegetables a secret." Troy told him, Cam giggled as he shook his head no and Troy laughed, "You give me no other choice!" he declared and then began to tickle him.

Cam began to laugh and laugh as Lilly came and stood next to me as if I was going to protect her. "I'll keep it a secret as long as Troy doesn't tickle me," she whispered, I laughed and nodded my head, "I'll protect you," Cam's laughs grew louder as Troy was laughing too. I smiled as I could imagine him in just a few short years with our own kids. His hat was on backwards, as always, and his smile breathtaking.

"Gabi!" Cam called, I laughed, "Alright, enough, enough," I said breaking it up, Troy backed up as he was still laughing, I looked at him as I felt in awh at his laugh and smile. How happy he was right in this moment. He looked at me and I smiled right back at him, "So yes?" I asked pointing to the couch, he laughed and nodded, "Yes,"

* * *

><p>A smile lifted over my face as Cam and Lilly were cuddled on both sides of me. They were tucked close as they were both fast asleep as the movie we were watching ended. I kissed the top of Lilly's head as they were wiped out from looking at furniture with us, which was a lot of fun in the long run.<p>

Troy was out with our friends because they were beginning for our presence but only one of us could go and these were my siblings so I opted to stay in and take care of them. I smiled softly as I was tired myself but I flickered through TV channels before finding the last channel. I was texting the girls as they wished I had come but we still have the last weekend of babysitting before my parents returned Monday.

An episode of Grey's Anatomy flipped on as I watched it for a while wondering what Troy was doing, they girls were keeping me filled in on all of the drama being spilled at the table. Josh, Zach, Cody, and Troy were talking, as Colin and Chase were not there due to the final weeks of school he was in and his hours he was working. Chase had a big case he was working on causing him to be busy at the office till late hours.

I was in and out of sleep during the episode when I heard the door open. I looked over at the clock as it was a little past midnight and I hadn't moved the twins to their beds. Troy walked in flipping his keys as he looked at all three of us. He smiled, "I'm assuming your evening was good?" I nodded, "We had fun," I said, Troy walked over as he bent over and kissed my forehead. He smelled of stale smoke and beer as his lips lingered.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear, I blushed, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Can you help me move them?" Troy nodded his head as he picked up Lilly with ease as she whined but settled her head onto Troy's shoulder. I got out as I got Cam to stand up and I walked him to his room, which was right across from Lilly's room. He curled up into his bed as I rubbed his back, "I'll see you in the morning big guy," I tucked him in and shut off the lights as Troy met me in the hallway.

"So, are you ready for bed?" Troy asked, I shook my head, "Not quite," I told him, "Good," he went into the kitchen as I followed, he got out bowls and ice cream as I smiled, I sat down and tucked my knees up to my chest. "Can you imagine us being parents?" I asked him, Troy smiled as he scooped ice cream into the bowl. "Every time I see you playing and laughing with the twins, I see it. You are going to be a fantastic mom whenever that is,"

"What if we tried this year?" I asked him, Troy turned around as he brought two bowls of ice cream over. "Then our friends make money," Troy said with a lopsided grin, I shook my head as he sat down across from me. "If we tried this year, we tried this year, it is going to be so much fun trying," he said leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Are you ready?" I asked him with a curious look, Troy laughed, "I'm more than ready Brie," he tucked my hair behind my ear, "You have to be ready though, if you aren't ready then I'm not ready."

"I just don't know how I am going to feel about losing another baby, that's why I'm scared," I told him, I stirred my ice cream slowly as I turned my eyes away from me. I couldn't look at him saying those words. He was quiet, as he didn't move, he barely breathed after I said those words causing panic to rise in my chest. I didn't want to look at him because if he was giving me that damn look then I wouldn't be able to look at him because I would cry.

"Brie," he said softly, I stirred my ice cream some more as Troy reached to touch my knee, "Look at me," he said, I swallowed against the lump in my throat as I shook my head, "Brie," I finally gave in and looked at him as his face softened at every point. "If you aren't ready you aren't ready and that is _okay_," Troy said as he reached forward, I couldn't stop the tears that appeared in my eyes and slowly leaked down my cheek.

"Then I'll _never _be ready," I said, Troy scooted forward as I buried my face into my hands. "Come here," he said, I looked at him as he wrapped his hand around mine, he lifted me up gently and over into his lap. His arms circled around me as he kissed my temple softly, he didn't say anything he just held me. "I want a baby Troy, I didn't realize how much I wanted a baby until I got to be around the Twins," I paused as he looked down at me as goosebumps went up and down my body. "I'm just scared of those first twelve weeks and I am so scared,"

Troy rubbed my arm, "It's okay to be scared Brie, I'm scared every single time I go onto the mound, I'm scared every time you get on a damn plane, I'm scared all the time and I know your scared of getting pregnant and then losing the baby and I wish I could take that scared away from you because it is not fair," His words were chills against my body as I held on to him a little tighter.

"It's okay to be scared Brie, I'll be here because I know how hard that is, I understand," I was quiet as Troy kissed the top of my head, his lips stayed there as I looked up at him. "Not yet but soon," Troy smiled, "It is your call baby girl,"

"Thank you Troy," he nodded as he laid with me in the kitchen for a while, "This ice cream is melting," he said after a while, "I know," I told him, "I just like laying in your arms,"

"I like you in my arms," Troy said with a smile, "Correction…I love you in my arms."

I turned to see his face as he smiled down at me, "Can you believe on Wednesday we will be back in New Mexico?"

"I'm excited," Troy said with a smile, "I am beyond excited,"

"Me too,"

* * *

><p><em>November 26<em>_th__, 2018_

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cam and Lilly went running through the house as my parent's car pulled up into the driveway. Troy yawned, as it was late as my parents got in late. We had entertained the kids all weekend and were having a lot of fun but the trip had come to an end.

I finished washing the dishes as I set the final plate into the cabinet and then I shut it. Troy and I had taken everything back to our apartment while the twins were at school and we had a nice big dinner as my parents were greeting them at the door. They were excited and happy to see my parents as Troy kissed the top of my head softly.

We both walked out to see my parents hugging each of the twins as they both looked up at me. I smiled, "How was your trip?" I asked, "Beautiful," my mom said with a glow in her eyes, my dad walked over as he grabbed me in a hug. "How is my baby girl?" he asked, I laughed as I hugged him, "I'm perfect,"

"Good, I missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

"Daddy, Troy and Gabi kissed," Troy let his mouth drop open, "Cam, I thought we had a deal man?"

"No," he said with a laugh, Troy rolled his eyes as my dad looked between the two of us, "PG at least?"

"Yes," Troy stressed, "They just thought it was gross," I commented, "It was funny," my mom hugged me, "How were they?"

"Good! We had a lot of fun,"

"Good, good, we are exhausted though so mind staying one more night?" my dad asked, Troy laughed, I looked over at him as I laughed at him. "I think Troy misses his king bed," I announced, "He doesn't like hanging off the end of the bed," I told them, my dad laughed, "Oh yea, I keep forgetting you are a giant,"

"I'm 6'5," Troy stressed, "I am not made for little things,"

I shook my head as I looked at my dad; I bounced up as I grinned, "Dad! Guess what?" my mom and dad both looked at me, "What?"

"We got the house!"

My mom and dad both shared a grin as I was pulled into a hug and Troy was too. "Congrats you guys!"

"Next week we will have to take you guys to see it."

"That's awesome,"

We talked for a little bit more before Troy and I bid goodbyes to my tired parents. Troy and I collapsed into our car as I looked over at him, "That was a nice trail run," I said with a smile, "It was a fun week," Troy agreed as he started the car.

"So you are sure you are ready for that?" I asked him, Troy nodded with a smile, "I am,"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Late Sunday! I am so sorry this is late but I was very busy this weekend and that is why there will not be an MLB update! I am so sorry guys! I just didn't have time to finish it but it is close and it will for sure be updated next weekend!<strong>

**OPENING DAY IS TOMORROW! Hope you guys are ready to root on your favorite baseball team! Go Royals! **

**Hope you guys have a fabulous week! Share the love! **

**Please Review! **


	9. Love & Some more Love

Chapter 9 – Love and some more Love

_November 28__th__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

"Gabi, are you serious?" Troy asked me, I looked up from the magazine I was reading and back up to him, "What?" I asked him, "What is all of this?" he asked turning the phone towards me, "Stuff," I replied with a shrug of my shoulder, "Troy, we are in a plane, do you mind?" I asked he shook his head as he sighed. Since buying the house I had gone a little spend happy with the amount of stuff to fill our house.

"Remember on Sunday night everybody is coming over to clean the house, move in Monday," I said waving my finger, Troy rolled his eyes, "And you go back to work the following Monday, how fabulous." He mumbled, I shook my head, "Nobody is more upset than me."

"I'm kind of jealous you get to go back to work so soon," Troy said as he picked up his own magazine and began to flip through it himself. "I know Mr. I just want to work," he shot me a look as when you put us too on a plane together, it normally ended in a fight some way or another. He laughed shaking his head, "You are something else,"

"You are the mean one," I complained, Troy snorted as the lady with the cart came passing by. Troy rolled his head to look at me, "Do you care if I run up to Swings when we get there?"

"Why?"

"I want to see Lance and Gary."

"Of course you do, not even your own family,"

"I will see enough of them in the next three days," Troy said, "Plus they said something about coming to Kansas City for Christmas."

"My parents still want us to stay at there house," I said with a sigh, "I think we should object to that this year, it is our first Christmas in our house. I think we should start our own traditions."

"I think I can win that fight with my parents if I promise to go still have dinner with them,"

"That's fine," Troy said with a wave of his hand, "That gives me plenty of time to cuddle with you," he whispered into my ear, "And do lots of dirty things," I laughed a little too loudly as my cheeks turned red, people turned our direction as I shot Troy a look. He shrugged with a laugh, "I think you are getting way a head of yourself,"

"I think I like having a lot of sex with you," Troy replied back, I shook my head, as this was a normal in flight conversation for us. I swore the Royals were going to start sending me on a separate flight from him because we constantly were back and forth with each other. We came to find out that it was naturally how we were on flights to keep us entertained and normally we ended up laughing so hard we were crying.

"Look, we can get Skip a unicorn horn," Troy said pointing to it in the magazine. I busted out into laughter as I imagined poor little Skip with this horn on his head. He would hate it so much but it was totally worth my enjoyment. Troy laughed as I laughed all over again, I gasped, "I never showed you what I found!" I declared I dug around in my bag as I pulled out my phone as I had tossed it in there.

I pulled up my camera roll and I dug through it until I found a picture of the cat in a pair of overalls. Troy snorted and began to laugh as he looked at the picture, "Who decides to put a poor cat into a pair of baby overalls?" Troy asked laughing, "I have to get a pair and try on Skip," I said laughing, Troy shook his head, "No way, you are not doing that to our cat."

I giggled, "Why not?"

"Because he actually likes us," he said, "Well yea, I let him cuddle with me every night."

"And some how you don't let me," I shot him a look, "Bullshit," he cracked a smile, "True, it is bullshit."

I shook my head as he reached over to pick up my hand, "So," he said leaning closer to me, his hot breath against the back of my neck, "Spot…tonight?" he whispered into my ear, I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as a sudden chill whipped through the plane. "The one reason I will never be able to give up Albuquerque," I whispered, Troy nodded, "Exactly,"

I reached over as I leaned in to kiss him, his lips pressed on to mine as I wished we were at our spot right now. Nothing more could will me there as I held on to him. "You are the best," I whispered, he smiled as he kissed me again. My head rested on his shoulder as he circled me close as he kissed the top of my head.

I had come to like how Kansas City was right in the middle of the country. It was about a two and half hour flight to each coast give or take some. No five hour flights, just here to there and I could enjoy it. I was already used to it. I already loved it.

* * *

><p>"Hey momma," Troy hugged Lucille as Lucille grinned, "How was the flight?" she asked as she hugged me as well, "Fabulous, Gabi slept the last half and we argued the first. What's new?" Troy said with a wink, I laughed shaking mine head, Lucille shared a look between us as Troy smiled. "Momma, I brought pictures of the house." She gasped, "I want to see!"<p>

Troy and I carried our carry on as we walked through the airport. Troy laughed, "Chill mom, we will show you."

"I am so excited for you guys!" Lucille cheered, Troy locked our hands together as he shook his head, and he kissed the top of my head as we walked to the car. "Where are Dad and Luke?"

"Where do you think?" my mom asked, "Swings?" Troy questioned, "Your dad promised him yesterday that he would take him and then didn't so he was hoping he could go twice with you," Troy smirked, "Atta kid,"

"You better have something like Swings up in Kansas City for him,"

"The Royals clubhouse?" Troy questioned, I laughed, as that is where Troy went to do a lot of his workouts. They had a couple of other places but nothing like Swings. "I am trying to convince Lance and Gary to build another one in Kansas City. I told them I would help fund it," Troy said as he sighed, "They love New Mexico though,"

"There family is here,"

"Gary just has his wife because his kids are all adults and they are spaced out around the country. Lance doesn't have any kids, Swings is his kids, and I just miss them a lot." Troy said with a half smile.

"They were your second parents," Lucille said with a laugh, we walked to the car as Troy and I both climbed into the back. "If you got one bad grade I would get mad and yell at you and then Lance and Gary would yell at you. Never loved those guys more." She said with a happy smirk, Troy rolled his eyes as I laughed. His hand rested on my knee as we were flying out Saturday morning to go back to Kansas City.

"So what do we have planned Mom?" Troy asked as he shifted to face her a bit more, "Well today we are going to do a lot of cooking,"

"I'll help," I offered, "I'll play with Luke," Troy said automatically, I shook my head as Troy then looked at me, "Maybe Gabs and I should switch,"

"I am not that bad," I told him with a huff, "Eh…" he said with a shrug, Lucille rolled her eyes even. "You two,"

"If you ask her siblings she didn't cook the mac and cheese right the other day," I looked at him as he choked on laughter, "They are so critical, it was just damn mac and cheese." I muttered, "It was a little soggy," Troy said with a wink, I shoved him as he laughed, "You know I love you," he said with a big grin, I snorted, "You know how to show it," Troy slipped his hand over my leg, a smirk crossed his lips, "I do," he said with a wink, I rolled my eyes as Lucille laughed.

"That is your son," I challenged, she laughed, "And you married him,"

"I question myself some days," I said with a smirk towards him, he frowned, as it was my turn to laugh. "Not funny,"

"Very," I said with a shrug, he shook his head as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Oh now you want me,"

"Shut up," I said as I breathed in his perfect scent. He put his arm around my as he kissed the top of my head. Lucille pulled into the driveway as a different car was sitting on the street, "Emily's friend here?" he asked as he unwrapped his arm from around me. "Yes,"

He smiled as he got out of the car; he grabbed both of our bags as he went inside. We were some how staying in their house again this time instead of a hotel but I said whatever. He went up the stairs two at a time as he dropped the bags off in his room and then barged into Jenni's room.

"What the fuck," he bounced backwards as Lucille busted out laughing; I looked over at her as Troy crossed his arms. I went upstairs as I peered over Troy's shoulder to see Emily and…her new boyfriend.

I raised an eyebrow, as Emily looked wide-eyed at Troy before she recovered and got up with a laugh. "Troy!" she came over and grabbed him in a tight hug, he hugged back limply as his eyes were set on the boy. I touched his shoulder as I smiled at Emily. "Help," she mouthed, "Who are you?" Troy questioned, Emily let go as she sighed, "That is my boyfriend, Chris, so how about you scoot along, make out with your wife, and Ill go back to hanging out with my boyfriend."

"You mean making out?" Troy questioned, the boy was shrinking with every word Troy said, "Troy, remember, we said we would go up to Swings and surprise your brother. So come on," I urged as I tugged at his hand, he looked at me for a second to wonder whom the hell I was. His facial features relaxed a little bit, "Emily, please, introduce me?" Troy said, his body unstiffened a bit and Emily gave me a big grin.

"Chris, come meet my brother, Troy,"

Chris looked at Troy and he got up, "Em, you didn't tell me your brother was the star pitcher of the Kansas City Royals," he muttered, I tried not to laugh as I had been in her spot before with my dad, "Oh…I figured somebody had told you by now. I mean it is no secret. He went to school there, was the golden child for four years, was drafted and bam, 7 years later here we stand," Emily said with a grin, Troy snorted, "Chris, I'm Troy,"

"Yea…sorry about…that," he said waving to the bed, "Yea…just make sure it doesn't happen again," he said with a smile, I rolled my eyes, Emily looked at me, "Chris, meet Troy's wife Gabi, our saving Grace," I laughed as Troy shook his head, he kissed the top of my head, "I'll be downstairs, are you going with me?" he asked, "No, I'll stay with your mom,"

"Alright, have fun, I'll be back and then we can go out,"

"Sounds good," I said with a smile, he left as I looked back at Chris and Emily. "It was nice to meet you Chris,"

"Your too Mrs. Bolton,"

I almost choked as he said that, "Gabi," I corrected after I got over that shocking moment. I went downstairs as Lucille was moving around the kitchen, "Thanks for staying," Lucille said, "No problem, I am honestly better at preparing than Troy let on," I said nervous to be around her for the first time in…forever. I was suddenly a wife, Mrs. Bolton.

"You are not that bad Gabi, Troy was just messing around,"

"I just never had to cook before,"

"Well, how about I teach you today?" I smiled, "I would love that,"

"So is it too early to ask about grandkids?" she asked with a wink, I snorted, "A little,"

"Good, because I am not quite ready to be a grandmother yet." Lucille had never known about either of the miscarriages. Only a few people knew about the first one and the second one Troy just wanted to wait to see his family before we told them and well…we never got the chance. I felt my breath falter as it hurt suddenly but it passed quickly, the temporary feeling of pain.

"Gabi," I looked up as Lucille was handing me something, "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I confessed, "I asked if you were okay and if you wanted to cut this pepper up?" I nodded, "Sure," I responded, "And…" I paused as I looked at her, "Luc, did Troy ever tell you about when I came to see him at Instructs after Will died?" she scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head. "No,"

"Or about a year ago, did he tell you something else?"

"No, is everything okay?" she asked, I let my hands down as I took a breath, "I have been pregnant…twice." I told her, she looked at me with shock written all over her face, "You have?" she asked me, I nodded my head as I didn't want to cry but there was tears, "The first time I was a sophomore in college, and the second time was just last year." She looked at me, as I knew she was wondering if I had an abortion.

"No," I said as relief flooded her face, "I didn't, I had a miscarriage each time," I replied as my heart moved a little faster, the words still hurt on the tip of my tongue, my chest ached with the thought of it. "Oh Gabi,"

"I'm sorry we never told you about them but the college one only a couple of people know about and that one didn't hurt nearly as bad as last years did. I knew we were not ready that year but last year it felt so right but I never made it out of my first trimester," Lucille hugged me as I hugged her back, "I didn't mean to spur this on you right now but I guess I have just been scared to have kids because of the that fear,"

"Oh sweetie, I would be too," I nodded as I wiped at my eyes and sucked in a breath to calm myself. "My son was there with you right?"

"Well sophomore year, he was at instructs when I found out and I flew down to see him but when I got to him I passed out, a doctor had told him what had happened and he hadn't even known," I said, chills over took my body as it had been a while since I even thought about the last one. It had been a while since I had to tell anybody the story.

I played with the hem of my shirt as I took a small breath, "It was the end of July when I had all of the symptoms of being pregnant. I kind of let it slide for a week and then I was like, okay, something is up. So I took a test and it was positive, I went to the doctor to make sure it was legit and then I told Troy over dinner one night with a cake that I had bought. He was so happy because we were engaged, planning our wedding, I was working, and it was just it was going to be okay. We would be fine. He wasn't in the minors and I wasn't in college. We were happy."

Lucille nodded, "In the beginning of August we heard the heartbeat and were told that I was about six weeks along," My chest tightened thinking about the next part, "You guys were getting ready to come up in about three weeks so we didn't tell you because we thought it would be better to tell you in person. Everything was going fantastic and then one day…it just happened all over again. Troy wasn't there," I said as I felt my chest grow even tighter, "It was my weekend off so I didn't travel with them and you guys were getting ready to come up before school ended so I was making sure everything was ready."

"Oh Gabi,"

I swallowed against the lump in my throat, "I remember that day like it was yesterday," I whispered.

_Flashback – August 10__th__, 2017_

I hung up the phone as I was calling about flowers; it was flowers one day, tux the next. Troy and I had decided on a September wedding. The baby would be born, I would have had some time to lose weight, and it gave me plenty of time over the next several weeks to get most of the planning done before the wedding.

I thanked everything that I had gotten my wedding dress already so I didn't have to worry about finding on after I had the baby. I stretched out as Skip spread out over my feet as I smiled; I bent down to pet him, as he was all purrs. "What's up buddy?" I asked, he purred loudly again as I shook my head. I stood up and I walked across the room, a pain spread across my back as I stopped momentarily before I moved on.

The pain sat there for a while, I moved on with my afternoon as I ran a couple of errands. I walked into the front door of the apartment when a large cramp over took my entire stomach. I stumbled as Skip came up to me as I went into the bathroom; I sat down as I felt a gush of air leave my lungs. Blood, too much blood, had stained the jeans I was wearing.

The cramp came back even stronger as I fumbled for my phone. Troy would probably be playing but I needed him. I needed him right now. Tears formed in my eyes as I dialed him number but I got his voicemail. My tears were hot against my cheeks as I called the Royal's visiting clubhouse in Cleveland.

It rang twice before somebody picked up, "Hello?" I tried not to burst into loud sobs as I heard Josh's voice on the other end. "Josh," I said, fear struck through me, as he had to have chance walked through the clubhouse.

"Gabs? What's wrong?"

"I need Troy, can you please get him,"

"Yes, hang on okay?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me as I heard him run, his spikes were my only indicator. After about a minute I heard two sets of spikes. His were faster though as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Troy,"

"Brie?" he didn't know I was on the phone, "Troy," I sobbed, "Brie, baby, what's wrong?" the word Baby hit him like a ton of bricks because he stopped and I knew he figured it out without me having to tell him.

"Oh Brie,"

"I don't know what to do, there is so much pain," the cries came out like a whimper, "Call your mom Brie," his voice was calm but I could hear the hit of sadness. "She can help you, your dad can help you, okay?"

I didn't dare utter the words come home because he would and he might never return if I said something like that. "Can you call them?" he asked me softly, "Yes," I hiccupped, "I love you Brie," his words were soft, "I love you too,"

"I'll call in a bit to check on you okay?"

"I'm sorry Troy," my lip trembled, "Do not be sorry Brie, and it is not your fault okay? It isn't."

"Okay,"

"Call them,"

I nodded as I hung up the phone, I cried for an extra minute, I then peeled myself off the floor of the bathroom, changed my clothes into a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt of Troy's. I then placed a phone call into my mom.

Fifteen minutes after I called them, my dad burst through the door. The man who had been through this with my mom so many different times, relief flooded over me, he hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest. "It's okay," he soothed; he kissed the top of my head gently as I held on to him for a long time.

My mom came in as she took me out of my Dad's embrace as she hugged me tightly herself. They drove me to the hospital where my mom stayed with me in the exam room where I officially had a complete miscarriage.

I was released late that night, we grabbed food at a fast food joint but I was too upset to eat. I was quiet more than anything, both of my parents concerned as they kept giving me glances. My mom who was so supportive through the whole thing had yet to leave my side for the night. I rested my head on her shoulder but I only wanted Troy. That was all I was feeling.

Troy.

My dad pulled back into the apartment a little after midnight and I walked up into the apartment, I opened the door, as my parents were close behind me. I propped open the door as the first thing I noticed as his bag on the floor. I then looked into the bedroom as he was sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees, his head in his heads. He looked up at the door opening as I began to sob.

He got up to meet me for a hug as he held me so tight in his arms I thought I was going to stop breathing but it is all I wanted. I cried as I held on to him, because he knew just what I needed and he also never put baseball before me.

End of Flashback

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," she said with a small smile, "It's okay, after a year it doesn't hurt nearly as much but it hurt."

"I bet, how was Troy?"

I thought back on it but he never truly showed me how he was. "I don't know, those two weeks were pretty fuzzy and when he was with me he was just there for me. He never really showed me," she smiled, "I love that boy,"

"I love him too," I mused, I looked back at the pepper as I smiled, "But yea, I just figured you should know that, I mean, those would have been your grandkids,"

"They would have been the best," she said with an encouraging smile. "So what are we making?" I asked, she looked at me and then I pointed at the pepper, "Oh! Stuffing," she confessed, I stuck my tongue out, and she laughed, "Troy feels the same way,"

"We can agree on something then,"

* * *

><p>My legs hung over the end of the tailgate as Troy was playing music from the front of the truck. I smiled as a John Mayer song came over the station, Troy moved back towards me as I looked at the stars from the sky. "Beer?" he asked, I looked towards him as I nodded, "Sure,"<p>

He scooted next to me as I flipped the top off my beer bottle. His hand slid over my knee as he looked out, "There is just something about this spot,"

"I love it," I whispered, "I know," Troy looked towards me as I looked at him, "I told your mom today," he looked at me with an arched eyebrow, "About?"

"Both of the miscarriages," Troy frowned, "Why?"

"Because she asked about grandchildren jokingly and I thought why doesn't she know?"

"She didn't need to know,"

"She deserved to know," I told him, "My parents know,"

"Well yea,"

"I'm just saying, she knows,"

"You could have at least done it with me so I could have been there for you," he said, his ocean eyes looked into mine, "You never told me how it made you feel," I said as I looked at him, "What?"

"Both of the miscarriages, both times you never told me,"

"It hurt," he said, "And it was hard to see you go through so much but I know how strong you are," he locked his fingers through mine as he was still avoiding the question I had truly asked him. I took a drink of my beer as I fiddled with the top. Troy put his hand over the top of mine as I smiled, "Hey," I said, "So do you want to play truth?"

Troy nodded his head as we laid back into the truck; I turned onto my side as I rested my head on his chest. His strong arms took me in his hold as he took a long breath. "Let's keep it light tonight,"

"That was my plan,"

"What is your current favorite song?" I asked him, "I don't think I ever have a favorite song, I have a rotation for my warm-ups," Troy said, suddenly Truth just didn't seem like fun anymore but I let Troy ask his question.

"Italy or Spain?" he asked me, "Both," I replied, he didn't say anything and neither did I. I knew I had ruined the mood for the evening and I felt bad because he probably had a great night planned. "We can do what you had planned," the song on the radio switched to an Imagine Dragon song. The base picked up a little bit and Troy smiled, "I didn't have anything planned. I just like bring you here."

"I feel like I ruined the evening,"

"You did not," Troy said with laugh, he rolled to be propped over top of me. "I think we are just both pretty tired and Thanksgiving is tomorrow with my whole family, I mean, it is a lot and we haven't seen them since the wedding."

"True," I mused, "So I think," his arm wrapped around my back, "I need to kiss you," his lips met mine and all felt right in the world again. I pulled him closer to me as he shifted and he wrapped me closer to him. My legs curled around his waist as he easily pulled me up, he sat down as I was wrapped around his body, and our lips were warm and wet against each other.

His hand slipped up the side of my shirt as his hands ran over my skin. Goose bumps ran down the entire side of my body as I turned to breath for a minute before returning back to the kiss. My tongue slipped through his mouth as he moaned, he inched my shirt up farther as his hands touched the outer edges of my bra. I squeezed him closer with my legs as he reached up to flick off my bra.

He smoothly lifted my shirt up and over as I let go of him momentarily and my bra slipped off as well. I broke our lips apart as he kissed on my breasts and sucked on them, I gripped his hair as he did everything to make everything feel right again.

"Good lord Brie," he whispered into my ear, I squeezed the back of his neck; his lips found mine again…and again…and again.

* * *

><p>November 29th, 2018<p>

Waking up next to Troy was always the best thing about every morning but this morning he wasn't there. I reached out to cuddle up next to him but I was greeted with a cold sheet meaning he had been gone for a while.

A sigh tumbled out of my throat as I sat up looking around his bedroom, we had returned to the Bolton house late last night after we had sex a couple of times. Hopefully getting it out of our systems but hell, we were newlyweds and I don't think it was possible to get sex out of our systems.

Ask me in twenty years.

I shifted out of bed as it was Thanksgiving Day and it was the day of food and football. I picked up my phone to see a message from Mallory and Alex on my phone. I responded back to both of them to see it was a little before eleven. I wonder what got Troy out of bed so early this morning. He was that typical baseball player and could normally sleep until noon or later.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and slipped on a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. I sighed, as I wasn't in the mood to do my make up so I waved that off till later. I opened the door as I listened for voices but none came. I went downstairs and I did a small spin of the area to see Jack and Lucille were in the kitchen making food for today.

My eyes fell on to the couch in the living room as Troy was sleeping, Luke right next to him as he was watching the Thanksgiving Day parade. I smiled as I looked at Luke, "Did he fall asleep on you?" he turned around to look at him and he nodded, "Yea," I smiled as I went over and sat on the arm of the couch, "Baseball," I replied, "It wears him out,"

"Baseball never wears me out," Luke said, I laughed, "I bet it doesn't." I ruffled his hair as I walked into the kitchen. Jack and Lucille gave me a smile, "Good Morning," I sang with a smile, "Morning Gabs," Jack said, "Happy Thanksgiving," Lucille said to me, "Happy Thanksgiving," I replied.

I poured myself a cup of coffee as I took a bitter sip. I reached for the milk and the creamer as I put some in to take some of the bitterness away from the coffee. "What time did you guys get back last night?"

"A little after one," I said, "The spot?" Jack asked, I nodded my head, "We don't have anything like that in Kansas City so Y'know,"

"You have an apartment," Jack said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes as I took another drink of my coffee. "Oh! We never showed you guys the pictures!"

Lucille grinned, "I can not wait!"

"We will have plenty of room if you guys come up for Christmas. Hell, you guys could stay downstairs and we would never run into you guys," Lucille laughed as I pulled up the pictures on my iPhone.

She and Jack both scrolled through them as they oohed and awed over the house. "It is beautiful," she said with a smile, "Thanks, it was a diamond in the rough. It took us forever to find this house,"

"It looks brilliant. When do you move in?"

"Monday," I said with a sigh, "We already closed on the house but we are finishing the lease on the apartment which ends this month so we are packing up and moving Monday. We are cleaning it Sunday."

"You go back to work?"

"A week from Monday. I got back to work for a couple of days and then I'll go down to the Winter Meetings to keep tabs on what is going on down there."

"Troy going?"

"I don't think so, he normally doesn't."

"Your vacation of the year from him," I nodded with a laugh, "Exactly,"

"Mom! Look! It is the SpongeBob balloon!" Luke's voice called, I picked up my coffee as I went into the living as Troy had opened his eyes from Luke's loud voice and he was rubbing his eyes. "You still watch SpongeBob?" Troy asked him, "Duh, don't you?" Luke asked looking at him, "Totally man, Gabi loves it,"

"I do," I admitted, Troy's head whipped towards my voice as he let a slow smile cross his face. I walked over as he sat up causing Luke to fall backwards. Luke yelped as Troy laughed.

Troy moved as I sat down in-between his legs, he wrapped his arms around my waist as he buried his head into my hair. His nose pressed against my skull and his lips pressed a kiss gently onto my head.

"Sleep well?" he asked, I nodded, "I woke up to an empty bed though, that wasn't too thrilling," I told him, he laughed as he massaged my thigh, "Oh I know girl, I wasn't happy about getting out of bed but Luke wanted me to come and watch the parade with him,"

"Looks like you watched the back of your eyelids,"

"You exhaust me,"

"Gabi said baseball makes you tired," Troy looked at me as I shrugged, Troy laughed, "Yea something like that," Troy said with a laugh, his smirk came over his face as he kissed my temple.

"Where is Emily?" I asked, "Sleeping," Luke said with a sigh, "She thinks the parade is stupid and doesn't see the point in getting up early in the morning," he grumbled, "Neither do I," Troy mumbled, I shoved his hand as he laughed, "I'm sorry, cuddling with you sounded a hell of a lot better."

"Whatever," I said, "We can do that everyday, be with your brother," He smiled as he looked over at Luke, "Doesn't mean I can't do both," he said as he slid down the couch, pulling me with him. I set my coffee down as I folded into his arms. "Yes," he whispered, I laughed as Luke leaned back against up. "See? The best of both worlds," Troy said with a wink.

"This is perfect," we all glanced up to see Lucille, "I'll be right back,"

"Mom," Troy whined, I smiled as I played with Troy's shirt. He let his hand slip under my shirt as his skin came in contact with mine. Goose bumps traveled over my back as Lucille came back with her phone, I didn't move as I kept my head rested on Troy's chest. "Precious," she said with a big smile, "Mom, why do you already have the camera out?" Emily complained, "Morning Em Em," Troy said, she shot him a look, as she hated it when Troy called her that which caused Troy to snicker.

"Be nice," I said, "That is my sister," he said with an eye roll, "Hey Em Em where are you going to school?" Troy asked, "I'm not talking to you if you are going to keep calling me Em Em," she said as she walked into the kitchen, "Hell," Troy muttered, "Emilyyyyy," he sang, "What?" she spat, Jack laughed as Troy shifted as I fell against the couch, he got up as he towered over Luke and he had to duck to walk into the kitchen.

His shorts were low as his calve muscles twitched at every moment, God, he was hot, lord help me through this day. Apparently my hormones are going to get the better of me. "I miss my baby sister," he said with a pout, I rolled my eyes as he grabbed Emily in a hug, she was about two feet shorter than him or it seemed like it. He was hovering at about 6'5 ¾ while she was probably barely 5'5. It amazed me how tall Troy was compared to his family.

Jack was probably 6 foot, Lucille a little under. They had no idea where Troy truly got his height. "I miss my big brother too, maybe you should just stay down here," Emily said, he laughed, "Somebody named Gabriella, has to go back to work in a little over a week,"

"Gabi you ruin everything!" she said with a wave of her hand, "Come stay with us in Arizona on Spring Break!" I told her, "Do not give her any ideas!" Jack warned, I laughed, "Why not? You guys should bring the kids out this year, how long has it been anyways?" I asked, "My dad always comes down for a weekend," Troy said, "But he seems to forget about his other two kids,"

"It is quality time with my son,"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Why can't we go Dad?"

"I don't know, we'll see," Jack said with a wave of his hand, Troy rolled his eyes, "I bought your guys plane tickets for Opening Day," Troy said squeezing Emily's shoulders, she moved from his grasp and scowled at him, he scrunched his eyebrows, "What?"

"That hurt!"

"Did not, you are a baby,"

"It hurt," she restated, "Troy, you don't have the lightest grasp," I reminded him; I went to refill my coffee as Troy rolled his eyes. "The women always gang up on me," Troy complained, "I still love you," his mom said patting his chest. "Thanks Ma,"

I laughed as I went up behind him as he stole the coffee cup out of my hands. "Hey," I protested, "Aren't you supposed to only be drinking water or something," Troy laughed, "It's Thanksgiving, it is my day off from that bullshit diet thanks," I shook my head as he took another drink. I stood on my tiptoes as I was barely above his shoulder. "Come to your room in a couple of minutes,"

He looked back at me as I smiled as I stole my coffee cup from him. "I'm going to go and get ready," I announced, "I also need to call my parents. I'll be back in a little bit," I smiled as I backed out of the room. Dinner with the entire Bolton family was at two so only about two more hours. I went into his bedroom as I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone.

Calling my Dad's cell phone, I waited for a couple of rings until he answered, "Hey!" I said, "Hey El, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm calling in to say Happy Thanksgiving and to see what is going on, on your end,"

"Nothing much, we are finishing up helping your Aunt Macy cook the turkey and then we are getting ready to eat, you guys?"

"His family is coming over around two in the afternoon, which is in two hours so they are still cooking. Not a lot really happening over there, I miss you guys,"

"I miss you too, I am just happy I get you for Christmas," I smiled with a shake of my head, "I'm glad too," I pulled the sheets around my finger, "Hey Dad?"

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Ella," he said, I smiled, "Can I talk to mom really fast?"

"Sure thing,"

He transferred the phone as a couple of things were mumbled as she picked up, "Gabi?"

"Hey Momma! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving baby! How is everything in New Mexico?"

"Fabulous, we are having fun,"

"Good, I'm glad. Troy spending quality time with his parents?"

"Of course," I said, "He misses them and his siblings but you know him, he is ready to do whatever is next."

"Your dad was the same exact way,"

"I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving and that I love you and miss you,"

"I miss you and love you too sweetie. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yes! Are you coming to see the house Sunday?" I heard Troy's door click open as I turned to see him slipping into the room. "Yes! Your dad and I are very excited. The twins keep talking about their room," I laughed, "It was a bribe to get them to go shopping with us,"

"It was a good one,"

"Well, I will see you guys later. Tell the twins I love them and to have a great day!"

"Will do, tell Troy and his family we say hello,"

"I will, bye momma,"

"Bye Gabi,"

I hung up as Troy had wormed his way to the bed as he laid down on it; I smiled as I rolled over on top of him. "Hmp," he said, I pushed him with my hand, "Be nice,"

"No,"

"Well then I won't give you what I wanted to give you,"

"What?" he asked, I shook my head, "Nope,"

"Gabi," he said, I shook my head as I got up and he sighed, "I'm sorry," I tried not to let a smile show on my lips as I turned away and headed for the bathroom, "No can do Mr. Bolton, you are too mean to me,"

"I was joking," he said defending him, "Well then,"

He got up as he walked closer to me, I counted to three before I turned around to face him, he looked at me as I then shoved him back against the wall gently, my lips covered his as he was taken by surprise but recovered quickly, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up my legs wrapping around his waist. I breathed into him as he turned to press me back against the wall.

I broke our lips apart as I kissed his jaw, "What the hell has gotten into you," he gasped trying to catch his breath, "I have no clue," I whispered as I kissed him again, "I'm horny, that's about all I know," Troy cracked a smile as I knew he would do it right here but I wasn't comfortable with his parents blow us. "Making out is going to have to do for now," Troy laughed as he kissed me again, "I can handle this,"

I smiled as I locked my arms around him and I kissed him softly and I just rested my lips onto him. "I should really take a shower," I declared, "You probably should before I completely de cloth you right here,"

"I think we should celebrate Thanksgiving like I did four years ago." Troy hollered with laughter, "How about no,"

A giggle came past my lips as I kissed him again and once more to make sure I was going to be okay with a fifteen-minute separation.

* * *

><p>"Gabriella!" Troy's grandmother called my name as I turned around to face her, "You were so beautiful at your wedding! I couldn't believe Troy had caught such a beautiful girl," I laughed nervously as his grandmother didn't like me for the longest time.<p>

"Thank you," I responded, "How has he been treating you?"

"Fantastic, I couldn't ask for a better husband,"

"Good, good," she moved past me as I said hi to his Uncle and Aunt. Luke was running around with one of there cousins as I felt a whirlwind was rushing around me. Dinner was to be served soon as I had not seen Troy since I pinned him up against the wall. He apparently went to get ice for his mom but I wasn't quite sure that was the case…

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Entering Swings, I went straight to Lance's office as I walked in. "You okay?" I asked, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "No,"

"What?" I asked him, "LSU threw in there final offer and I rejected it, I didn't want it, I was going to stay with Swings but," he stopped, "Our team just fell apart, we don't have a team for next season,"

"Lance,"

"I could have had a fucking job and now, now I have nothing. Gary and I aren't prepared to start over. We haven't requited, it was supposed to be the easiest time to escape." I paused as I looked at him, "Come to Kansas City," I urged, "Open a Swings there. You already have a great manager here and your other coaches who do stuff, come to Kansas City and open a Swings. I can help you," I said sitting in front of him.

"I would have to talk to Gary,"

"I can help you open one up, we can find a building similar and construct it all. We can move you at the end of this school year so your wife can finish the year,"

"Troy, I don't know, my life is in New Mexico,"

"You have your wife in New Mexico, what else?" he sighed, "I don't know Troy, Gary,"

"Has his wife as well and his kids are scattered around the damn country. He would be in the middle! I'm not saying do it on a whim, think about it but you know Kansas City has some serious raw talent up there. I have watched teams play. I could help out so much more and I could work out there instead of going to the stadium all of the time. I have nothing to do in the winters. I can help you train and do so much shit, think about it Lance,"

He sighed, "I'll talk to Gary about it, I mean, since our team disbanded we don't have anything ready for next year anyways. We could take the year off from coaching and then make the move to Kansas City, we could start putting our name out there, have some of the most talented players come to us with lower fees if we have your financial support,"

"Dude, I'm making six million next year plus with Gabi's salary, we are padded."

"You just bought a house,"

"Yea, a house, in Kansas City. It was less than two million," I said with a wave of my hand, "We aren't in need of anything else, Lance, I can help. I promise."

"Gary and I will talk tomorrow,"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No," he said, "If we want you…we will call you okay?"

I smirked, "You are the bomb Lance…" I paused, "Can I ask why your team disbanded?" Lance sighed as he drew a circle with his pen. "We aren't so lucky to have a Troy Bolton on ever team who turns down national offers," I smiled as I stood up, "They don't understand how powerful you guys are then,"

"Still not my favorite group," Lance said with a sigh, "Well no," I told him, "My team will always be your favorite," I said with a smirk, Lance rolled his eyes, "Whatever, get out Bolton,"

"I'll see you later,"

"Thanks Troy,"

"You're welcome,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

As people were lining up for dinner, Troy had yet to appear. I scanned the area as I pulled my cell phone out to call him. "What are you doing?" his arm slid across my belly as I leaned back into him, "Looking for you,"

"We will talk about it later," he said kissing the top of my head, I looked up at him as he smiled, "I did need to go get ice but I also needed to do something else. I promise, we will talk about it after this whole madness called family leaves."

"Okay," I said, he kissed me again as he went in to greet his family. I followed him as we both fixed plates and sat down, Troy carried a conversation with seemed like everybody as I stayed quiet mostly. Answering questions every now and then. Troy went back for a second plate while I pushed my first plate away after a while. When Troy got back to the table he ate as he laughed talking with his Uncle.

"Oh yea, I have plenty of tickets," Troy said, "Whenever you guys want to come up let me know and I can get you guys tickets."

"Be in California?" he asked, "I think, Gabs, do we go to California?"

"Yea," I said, "We go to Dodgers and Angels," I told him with a nod, "Same time?"

"No,"

"She is a whiz with our schedule," Troy said with a smile, "Some one has to be," I answered with a smile, I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. Troy gave me a weird look as he touched my knee; his finger rubbed it gently as he then spelled out ok? On my leg. I grabbed his hand as I squeezed it, resisting every urge to lay my head down. "Guys, the game is getting ready to start again!" The table began to clear as the second half to whatever football game was getting ready to start.

I personally didn't care for football at all. "Do you want to go watch it?" Troy asked, "Sure, we can,"

"Come on," he took my hand as we walked into the living room, all of the couch space was taken so Troy settled on the floor as I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me as he kissed the top of my head. I let my headrest on his shoulder as I tried to stop the yawn that formed but it was impossible.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"First down!" My uncle cheered, I laughed as I looked down at Gabi who was passed out on my shoulder, I smiled as I pulled her into my lap and secured her in place as I twisted, "Em, can you hand me that blanket?" I asked, Emily nodded as she tossed it to me; I caught it with my one free hand as I laid it over top of both of us.

The living room filled with my family as my mom and Dad came into the room. They both took a seat next to me on the floor as my cousins moved to offer them the couch. "Troy seems to have sleeper on his hands, do you want it?" my mom offered, I looked down at Gabi and then at the couch. "If you want it mom you can have it." I said to her,"

"I'm pretty sure Gabi will be much more comfortable up there," my mom said, "Are you sure? You are my mom and you have cooked all day deserving the chair,"

"Mom can have mine," Emily said standing up, "I think I am going to go outside and play with the cousins anyways,"

My mom and I both shrugged as we moved to our new spots. I adjusted in the snuggle couch as we liked to call it; I let Gabi lay on her side and into me as I covered us with a blanket again. The football game progressed as my Uncle looked at me, "Best thing about the pros…go,"

"Playing baseball everyday," I answered without a missing beat, "Worst?"

I thought about it, "Nothing,"

"There isn't one horrible thing?" my uncle asked, I shook my head, "No. Not really. Off season sucks and the cold weather of April but I mean, I can't really complain."

"Huh,"

"It is pretty much the life," I answered, "Shawn, you should see there life," my dad said looking back at his brother, "They get all of their meals paid for, hotels, everything they pretty much is done for them. They just show up and play. Earn lots of money. Him over there only works every five days,"

"I still hit," I protested, "Which I can't believe they let you do," my dad said with an eye roll, "I am the best American league hitting pitcher," I said with a shrug, "He does average a hit per start when they play in the National League," Jack said with a sigh, "National League play is my favorite because I do get to hit, hell, I miss that. I probably will finish my career as a field player. I actually still do work at first base."

"You do?" I nodded, "Just occasionally. I work in the outfield often too,"

"I would love to see you as a closer," my dad said, I laughed, "No, I think I am good. I'll leave that to Holland."

Gabi shifted as I let her before bring her closer to me, when the football game ended, the group somewhat emptied out of the living room until the next one was going to start.

* * *

><p><em>December 1<em>_st__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

"I'll see you in a few short weeks," Troy told his mom as he hugged her as we were leaving them before going through security. "Be safe and text me when you arrive home."

"We will," Troy, said as he squeezed her hand, I smiled, "Thank you for Thanksgiving Lucille, it was wonderful,"

"Thank you for coming you guys, I love having you guys," I smiled as Troy picked up my hand, interlacing our fingers together. "Have a great trip back,"

"Thanks Momma,"

"Send me pictures of the house!"

"We will!"

We said one last goodbye as Troy and I made our way through security. I dumped my laptop out, took my shoes off as I was in a pair of leggings with a long button down shirt. Troy went before me as I went through security after him. He began to collect all of our stuff as he slipped his hat back on, backwards, as always. I smiled as I collected my things as Troy looked at me.

"Are you ready to go home?" Troy asked as I slipped my backpack over my shoulder, "Please,"

He smiled as he took me in his embrace, his lips touching the top of my head. "Thanks for being such a trooper this weekend," He whispered into my ear, "It wasn't a big deal, I had a blast."

"My family isn't always easy,"

"Your family is fine,"

"Your family is just so simple," Troy said as we began to walk towards our terminal. "It is your Dad, your Mom, and her sister. That is about it," he said with a sigh, "It can get kind of boring sometimes,"

"I guess,"

"It did make it easier to invite everybody we wanted to our wedding though," I said as I squeezed his hand, "True,"

"Oh my God, do you know what I want to do tonight?" I said, "Sleep?" Troy said, I shook my head, "I want to go to the bar with my friends," I pulled my cell phone out as Troy groaned, "I love Josh, Zach, Chase, and all of our friends but I was hoping for a night in. We spending the next two days with them," I rolled my eyes, "Cleaning and moving in our boxes from the apartment, how thrilling," I said, "I haven't been able to go out since my parents got home,"

Troy sighed, "But I just want Brie time," he whispered into my hair, we found our gate as I twisted my fingers through his. I raised our arms up as he looked at me, "Fineeee," I said with a sigh, "But you get to completely fill me in on where you went Thanksgiving," Troy laughed as he sat down, "I planned on telling you on the plane anyways,"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea," Troy smiled, "I'm 97% sure Lance and Gary are going to open a Swings in Kansas City," I smiled, "Are you serious?"

"Yea, apparently a couple of there players left so the team disbanded. They don't have a team and I have told them countless to come to Kansas City and see what damage they could cause up there. I would help them get up and running and so on,"

"That is fantastic," he smiled, "Yea, they agreed and will keep the Swings going down here but they will talk with wives and see from there."

"That is fabulous,"

"I'm pretty excited,"

I sat on his lap as I kissed him softly; he smiled as his lips touched mine again. "There is also one more thing I want to talk about," Troy said rubbing my knee, "Yea?"

"One Christmas presents each this year. We just bought the house and everything for it minus everything we got for our wedding. I just don't think we need to spend that much on each other this year Y'know?"

"Understood," I kissed him again, "But if I have to play by those rules so do you,"

He faked a shock, "What are you so ever talking about?"

"Mr. Bolton, if I am only allowed to get you one thing then you are only allowed to get one thing yourself," he laughed as he squeezed me closer to him, "Fine,"

"Fine," I agreed, he laughed as they called our gate and then our boarding section soon after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! What a week! Plenty of baseball on TV to make the world happy! My boys in Blue are 2-2 going for the sweep today! Aye babby! : ) I hope your teams are doing just as well!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a fun one to write! **

**Thanks for the love guys! Keep reviewing! You are the bomb! **

**Please Review! Till next week…. **


	10. Big News

Chapter 10 – Big Things

_December 5__th__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

Unpeeling the tap from the box, I looked around as I was setting up the downstairs area. The couches had arrived as Mallory came walking through, "Where do you want these?" she asked, she held up two pillows as I looked at each of them. "Over there," I said with a nod to the chair.

"Got it," she said, Alex was right behind she opened a door as Chase, Troy, and Cody were lifting the other half of the couch into the area. It was late as they had all come over after work to help us move the furniture to where it needed to be. Troy and I had been unpacking since Sunday and it looked as if half of the boxes were still packed rather than unpacked.

We had done a great clean of the house on Sunday and then Monday everybody had helped move us in to the new house. Tuesday Troy and I literally unpacked all day to the point I collapsed into the only finished room in the house…the master suite.

This morning I had put the kitchen all together and once the furniture started to arrive from the store, each room got a bit closer to being finished. It felt more like a home than a storage unit. "I call this room down here," Ellie said, I followed her voice into the movie room. I smiled as the couches were lined against the wall; it was about the only place I wanted to be right now.

"Plenty of movie nights at our house,"

"Sleepovers at the Bolton's soon," Chase said, "I start work Monday,"

"Friday?" Chase said, I shrugged as I looked at Troy, "Maybe the following Friday?"

"Orlando," I sang, Troy scrunched his eyebrows, "Damn it, I forgot you are leaving me,"

"Oh hell, Bolton alone in this huge house,"

"I have Skip," Troy said, "Skip who has hid for the past three days," Alex said as she folded her legs underneath of her. "He isn't quite sure about the move," I said looking at her, "That cat has been cross country and back," Mallory said with an eye roll, "New York to New Mexico is not cross country," I told her, "It is pretty damn close," she said, I sighed as Melissa walked in with pizza boxes stacked high. Josh followed her in with cases of beer. "I call a beer!" I yelled, "I second that!" Troy followed; I took one of the beers out as I popped the tab open as I took a soothing drink.

"I am never moving again,"

Troy laughed, "I second that," we clicked our bottles together as I tried to stop a yawn that was pressed against the back of my lips. "Bolton, you are wearing her out," Chase said as he sat down right next to Ellie. "She is wearing me _out_," Troy said with a look towards me, I shrugged as he passed me a slice of pizza. I yawned again as I stuffed my face with pizza and beer. Nothing could get much better than this.

"Are you feeding her?" Josh asked as he pulled Melissa into his lap, she protested, as I smiled, "She isn't feeding me," Troy groaned, "There isn't any damn food in this house,"

"We just got a fridge this morning," I told him with an eye roll, "And it should have been filled this afternoon," Zach and Josh laughed as they high fived. I groaned, "I don't think you get a say and if you wanted food so damn bad you should have gone to the store," I told him, "You too are so married," Cody complained, "You and Becca sound the same exact way," Troy said, I shrugged, "So how much more furniture do we need to move?"

Troy sighed as he finished chewing his piece of pizza. "I'm not sure," he said as he looked around, "Well, the kitchen, the master bedroom and the master bathroom are completely done to my knowing," I said, "The first guest bedroom, the laundry room, and the weight room are done," Josh and Zach said as they high fived. I laughed as Mallory and Ellie grinned, "Dining room and the offices are done,"

"God damn you guys are the bomb,"

"So the two other guest bedrooms, the movie room, and a couple of others,"

"It won't take long to get the movie room done, we just need to move the rest of the furniture and then I think you guys are free as birds."

"Fuck yes," Alex, said as she wiggled her hands in the air, we all laughed as Troy squeezed my knee. I looked at him as he smiled, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>December 6<em>_th__, 2018_

"Troy," I said, "What?" he moaned into the pillow, "Come to Melissa's with me," I said as I shook his shoulder, "No," he said into the pillow, I rolled onto his back, "Please," I whispered, "No," he said as he pulled his pillow closer. I whined, "Please,"

"I have worked so hard moving damn furniture," he groaned, "If you go I'll give you a nice massage," I whispered into his ear, "Nothing can make me get out of this bed," he said, "What if I stripped and went into another room?" I asked, he closed his eyes, as he grimaced, "No,"

"Oh really?" I gently reached for the tip of my long sleeve shirt as I stretched it over my head. I threw it off the bed as Troy closed his eyes tighter, "Come and find me," I purred into his ear, "Brie," he cried, "Don't do this to me,"

"There go my pants," I yelled as I stepped out of the door, "God Damn it Brie," I snickered as I stood outside of the door, "There goes my bra," I said as I moved across the room, "You have got to be shitting me," Troy grumbled, I laughed as nothing would keep him in that bed now. "I swear to God, we better have some of the hottest damn sex," he walked out of the bedroom as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Maybe later," I told him patting his arm, "But now you are out of bed and now you can come work out with me!" he dropped his head as he shook it, "You are kidding me right?" I went back into the bedroom and I put my shirt back on. "Negative. It is supposed to snow tomorrow so I want to go get a hard work out in, please," I said, his blue eyes closed as he hated when I begged because I would _always _win.

I ran my hand up around his neck as I smiled, "I planned on getting stuff to be locked in tomorrow, supposed to be a big storm." Troy nodded, "So basically, we can lock the doors to our house, never get dressed, and then we will not have to worry about a work out," Troy groaned and he let his head fall onto my forehead. "_Fine" _he said, "But I am going to kick your ass,"

I laughed and I grinned, "Then we can go to the store after together, run by Ellie's bookstore, and then we can come home," Troy looked at me as all he wanted to do most likely sleep because that was his favorite activity he could ever do besides have sex and eat food.

"You are so lucky that I love you,"

"I know," I kissed him again as he shook his head, "Give me five minutes,"

"Yes Sir,"

I went upstairs as I dug around in a box trying to find my North Face jacket. I slipped it on and then my Nike Frees. I stood up and I found my keys and wallet. Troy came up the stairs as I stopped and looked at him. He looked up at me, "What?"

I shook my head as I watched him walk towards me; he reached over my shoulder as he grabbed his keys and wallet. He smelled so damn good as he moved backwards; he was in a pair of Royal's sweatpants with a worn t-shirt. He had his old North Face on with his blue Nikes. "Are you trying to make this an even playing field?" Troy looked up at me, "What?"

"Is that the only word you have?"

"I'm like half awake after having too many drinks last night," I giggled, "Come on," I dragged his hand as we got into the car. He turned the keys over and the car started. We backed out of the long drive way as I smiled looking at the house. "Can you believe it is ours?"

"I can't," he said, "What I can believe is that I moved furniture into that house," I laughed and nodded, "True,"

Troy drove as he turned up his music; I dug around in the car for everything that I would need for the workout. "I control work out," Troy said as he looked over at me, "What? I am the one who dragged you out of bed to come,"

"Exactly, you dragged me up and out of bed. I get the say." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever,"

He grinned, "You'll love it I swear,"

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate this," Troy laughed loudly as my legs collapsed underneath of me. Melissa laughed from across the room as I reached for my water and I took large gulps from it. Sweat was pouring down my face and back, my boobs felt disgusting, my legs shaking.<p>

"I love how she can keep up with me, _this _is why you are my wife!" I laughed as I stuck my hand out for him to help me up. He had shed his sweats to reveal a pair of shorts. I was in workout leggings and a tank top as Troy grinned; he grabbed my hand as I jerked him down towards me. He laughed as he tumbled to the ground. "Bitch," he called, I laughed as he pressed his face into the ground.

"You two are taking up space," Melissa said looking over the top of us, Troy picked up his head as I looked at Mel, "Come on Mel," I whined, "It's slow anyways,"

"I know it is but you too are scaring my customers. They are scared I'm going to put them thought whatever the hell you two just did," Troy and I laughed as he reached over wrapping an arm around my waist, "You should,"

"They would puke,"

"Puking is good. Means you are working hard," I shook my head as I stood up, Troy followed as he kissed me, a smile pressing over his face as he moved me backwards as we laughed. I stumbled over my feet as Troy kept me locked in his arms, we laughed as I backed into the wall. "Come on, let's run a couple of miles and then we can finish our errands for the day,"

I gave him a high five, "Let's do it,"

We hopped onto the treadmills as Troy and I fell into pace for each other. We ran until we got into a steady pace as Troy pushed his machine faster, I glanced at him as I pushed my machine up to match him. He shook his head as we kept going at this pace and then he pushed it up again, I pushed mine up again just one higher. Troy rolled his eyes at the move as I ran at a faster pace.

"If you two fall and die it is not on me!" Melissa yelled, "Yea, yea," I said waving my hand, Troy pressed the button again, "God Damn it," I snapped, he laughed as I pressed mine again. Troy grunted and I looked to see I was at three point five miles. I held up a five on my hand and Troy looked at me, "First to five miles,"

"Loser has to unpack two rooms by themselves,"

I nodded, "Fair,"

Troy nodded as we both set out, I pressed my button again as my legs moved faster, my arms pumped as I felt my legs buckle a little bit on my last stride. I kept moving through as Troy had edged up his. I cursed as I ran faster, my feet moving faster than my head could possibly think. I pressed it again as we were running at the same pace and we both were not sure we could push it a pace further. I wasn't much further ahead of him. He was going to catch me; I had half a mile left as I took a long breath.

My chest hurt as I had pushed my body well past the point it wanted to be pushed. I reached forward to press the button one more time as it knocked it up another speed, my legs almost swept out from underneath of me but I kept going, Troy watched me as I knew he was getting concerned but after I successfully did it, he tried it too and he did it as well.

My miles ticked and ticked by as I looked at Troy, as we were the same exact pace. I stretched farther as I went up one more, my legs wobbled as I heard Troy suck in a breath. I knew he would do anything to make sure I didn't get hurt. Yet I caught my balance and I kept going, once my thing it five, I slammed my finger onto the cool down button as it quickly slowed down.

Troy looked at me as he watched his and then it happened, I sucked in gasping breaths as it slowed down to the point where I could slid off the back. I bent over as I gasped for air, "Jesus Christ," Troy said as he landed on his ass, I followed suit as I took in long deep breaths, taking down water when I wasn't. Troy looked at me and shook his head, "You are a freak of nature," he muttered, I laughed as I sucked in a breath. I crawled over to him as I sat on his lap.

I kissed him softly as his breath was hot against my skin, "That was so hot though," he said, I laughed, "See aren't you glad you came?" Troy squeezed me in his arms, "Hell yes," he stood me up and swung me around. I laughed as I buried my face into his neck, "I'm exhausted though," I whispered, Troy laughed, "Come on, let's go get some food into our system and finish the rest of our damn errands,"

I smiled as I picked up his hand, he kissed the top of my head as he laughed, and Melissa looked at both of us as she shook her head. "You two are freaking nuts,"

"Love you Mel!" I hollered, "Bye bunnies!" I laughed and Troy shook his head, we were both a sweaty mess as we pulled on jackets and sweat pants before going out into the bitter winter air.

I cringed as Troy ran to the car, my legs felt like complete Jell-O as I reached the car after him. "I don't think I will ever feel my legs again," Troy laughed, "I think that was one of the best workouts,"

"I wont be able to move tomorrow," I said with a laugh, "No but that's okay," Troy said with a wink, I laughed and he squeezed my hand. "You are the best."

* * *

><p><em>December 10<em>_th__, 2018_

My alarm went off and I groaned into my pillow, Troy tightened his grip around my waist as I fumbled for my phone to press the snooze button. "I do not miss this," Troy whispered, I shook my head as I turned into him. He held me closer as I breathed in his smell. Aftershave and cleanliness. During baseball season he has a mixture of grass to it too, we laid like this as I tried to convenience myself I could get up and out of bed.

It wasn't working either because Troy and I had stayed up late last night testing out the movie room. Troy kissed the side of my head, as I shook my head, "No,"

"Yes," he said, I gripped on to him, "You can't make me get up,"

"Oh but I can,"

"Only that works for me,"

Troy laughed quietly as my alarm went off again, I groaned as I picked it up as I slid it over to open my phone. Troy's face was lite up by my phone as he squinted and then closed his eyes. Skip jumped into our bed as Troy petted him, "I guess I'll get out of bed,"

"I'll keep it warm for you,"

"Asshole," I remarked, he chuckled as he cuddled with Skip. I rolled out of bed as I went into the bathroom; I opened the door, and then shut it as I flipped on a light. I winced and I turned on the shower. I walked into the closet as I began to pick out this mornings wardrobe, which would consist of black dress pants with a sweater. I was already freezing my ass off.

I stripped as I got into the nice, hot shower and the water rinsed over me. I washed my hair and conditioned, shaved my legs and under my arms as I got out feeling fresh. I did my make up and then I blow-dried my hair, I pulled it back into a half up and half down. I slipped on my pants and shirts.

I flickered on the light in the closet again as I searched up and down for the shoes I wanted to wear but some how they were not in my closet. I grumbled as I found a different pair and slipped them onto my feet.

My fingers flipped down the light into the bathroom and closet as I stepped out of the bathroom. Troy had rolled over and gone back to sleep as I sighed, "Come here," he said, I jumped as I walked over and he rolled over and opened his eyes. "I want a kiss,"

"I'm going to be late,"

"So?" he said, I shook my head as I bent over and gave him a kiss. He wrapped me into a hug as I laughed, "Have a fantastic day," he whispered into my ear, I smiled, "I will, I'll let you know if I get my hour lunch or not okay?" he nodded as I kissed him again and he squeezed my hand as I walked out. I flipped on the lights as I made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a couple of things to eat throughout the day, stashed them into my purse, and grabbed my workbag.

I slipped it over my shoulder and I made my way out the door. I opened the garage door and I settled all of my stuff into my seat next to me. I turned the keys into the car as I easily backed out of the driveway. The sidewalks and grass were still filled with snow after the snow on Saturday which proved to be big like everybody said, it was delayed a day but it still came.

My car fell into the flow of rush hour traffic as I sighed; I hope Joel got me coffee like he had the past two years on my first day. If he didn't get me coffee I may have to tell him I would be back.

It was odd going back to Kauffman Stadium in December. Joel and I would normally go over stuff and we wouldn't do much until Spring Training started. I was on a couple of other things as I helped out with FanFest and blah blah blah.

I eased my car to stop as the highway was all jacked up this morning, my phone buzzed as I looked down to see Melissa calling. "Hey," I said as I answered the call, "I knew back to work day was today!"

"Yes ma'am it is,"

"Well, I have been meaning to call you for a couple of days but being snowed in with Josh and it just hasn't been done,"

"Tell me about it,"

She laughed, "I had people rave about watching you too the other day. They were like, "That is the cutest couple ever and wow, I envy that relationship," I felt a smile tug on the corner of my lips, "And you are telling me this why?"

"Because it was adorable to watch, you two really love each other,"

"So do you and Josh,"

"Well yea, but you and Troy are something else,"

My eyes flickered at the traffic as I easily moved my car into the next lane. I jumped one more as my exit was coming up, "Thanks Mel, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" I asked, "I don't know, why?"

"Bar night?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I get Wednesdays off," I told her, "Along with Friday afternoons but that doesn't matter,"

"Yea, I'll check with Josh,"

"Cool,"

"I love you Gabs,"

"Love you too Mel, I'll talk to you later,"

"Bye!"

Turning my car into Kauffman Stadium, I drove up as the wind howled. I pulled my car into my normal parking spot and I cut the engine. I pulled on my bubble North Face and I slipped the zipper up. I reached for my bags as I opened the car door. I picked up my keys tossing them into the bag and I made a dash for the door.

I fumbled with my badge as I waved it to get in. The doors released and I burst through them. A familiar laugh echoed through my ears as Jay was looking at me shaking his head, a smile spread over my lips, "You are nuts,"

My lips tried to form words but I was completely speechless, "I just walked through the door," Jay laughed, "I know and I can already tell you are nuts, you just burst through that door like you are super woman or something,"

"Do you realize how cold it is outside?"

"Cold," he answered with a nod, "Exactly,"

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said, I nodded as I got onto the elevator to take me to the third floor. It dinged and I walked on, I was on for a couple of seconds and then it dinged again, I got off.

Walking down the hallway I pushed the key into my office as it opened. All of my stuff was still there, I flipped on my lights and I set my bags down onto the couch. "Welcome back!" I turned around to see Joel holding coffee. "Praise Jesus," I said, he laughed, "I'm so happy you are excited to see me!"

"You have no idea," I reached for the coffee as I gave him a hug, "How was your short off season?"

"Good! And yours?"

"Fantastic," I smiled, "Troy and I bought a house and moved in a week ago,"

"I still can't believe he signed for that little,"

A shrug came over my shoulders, "It is exactly what he wanted to do,"

"Did he really ask for less?" I nodded as I took a sip of my coffee, "He doesn't want to play baseball for the money, and he wants to play because he loves it."

"Rare in this game anymore,"

"Yes, yes it is,"

Joel snapped his fingers, "Do you care to come sit in on a meeting later today?"

"No, what is it about?"

"Just this years broadcast schedule,"

"Yea, no problem,"

"Thanks," he smiled as he turned and left, I booted up my computer and signed into my email that I had been ignoring for the past month. Oh joy.

* * *

><p>"Gabi!" I cursed as I fumbled for my pen and I grabbed my laptop from next to me. "I'm coming!" I yelled I bolted up out of my seat as I scrambled down the hall in my bare feet. I had completely forgot about my heels because I had kicked them off earlier from how much my feet were throbbing. I hated those heels and I had begged Troy, texting him, to find my other shoes.<p>

"I'm sorry!" I said as I took a seat next to them, "I was busy replying to my five thousand emails," I grumbled, "and I lost track of time."

"No big deal," Joel said as he leaned back, "Casey isn't even here yet," I nodded as I flipped open my laptop as I pulled up a note sheet. "Where is Rex?" I asked as I scanned around the room, "He is going to be late, he won't be here for a couple of days," Joel said quickly, Brad shut his mouth quickly as he looked over at Joel.

Joel squinted his eyes at him as I looked between the two of them, "Can I help you?" I asked, Joel looked back at me, "No! We are fine,"

I nodded my head as I began to type out everything I already knew, date, time, and blah. I crossed my legs underneath of me.

Casey walked in and he collapsed down into his chair. Ryan had moved on to another broadcast station this year and Casey was the new guy in the booth. He was an ex-Royal's player from about twenty years ago. He got into broadcasting about seven years ago and just got out of his first contract with Seattle. "Sorry," he said looking up, his eyes scanned over the room as he was in his forties. I was by far the youngest in this room making me feel completely uncomfortable.

"Casey, welcome," Joel said with a smile, Casey shook his hand as he looked at me, "Gabriella right?"

"Gabi is perfect," I told him, he smiled, "Good, Troy Bolton is your husband right?"

"Yes," I said, "Did you meet through the job?" he asked waving his hand, I shook my head, and "We met in high school,"

"Wow, that is kind of crazy,"

"It was fun, we just got married last season so it hasn't been very long yet."

"Well congrats," I nodded as Joel began his speech for the morning and then when he was half way through I was looking through my twitter account as none of this was even about my job.

"This year in the booth we will," I completely went tone deaf as Joel called my name, I looked up at him, "What?"

He laughed, "Are you paying attention?" I pressed my lips together and then I shook my head, "Yea, no, sorry, I was waiting for the words assistant come out of your mouth,"

Joel smirked, "Assistant huh?" I nodded, "What else would I be listening for?" I asked him, Casey and Brad laughed at the comment as I looked at them, "Alright, what the hell are you guys laughing about?"

Joel shook his head, "This year in the 2019 Royals baseball season Casey Manning and Gabriella Bolton will be broadcasting for Fox Sports Kansas City," I looked at him as my breath faltered, my pen dropped from my hands as he was watching me for a reaction.

"What's the date?" I breathed, "December 10th…" Brad said, my chest caved, "So this isn't a cruel April Fools joke?" Joel and Casey laughed, "No, Rex isn't coming back this season and you…are the best we could ask for."

I jumped up out of my seat as I ran over and I hugged Joel. He laughed as he hugged me back, "Thank you, oh my god," I pressed my hands over my lips as I looked at him, "You aren't joking right?"

"No, you are our new broadcaster, we can go over contract stuff here in a little bit but, congrats," I laughed as I took a long breath, "Wow, okay, I guess I need to start paying attention now,"

Brad and Casey laughed as I looked at Casey, "It is _very _nice to meet you and to be able to work with you,"

"Likewise, I don't think I have ever gotten the chance to work with a woman,"

I laughed, "I'm really looking forward to this,"

* * *

><p>Taking a large breath, I opened the door to Joel's room as we were going to discuss contracts and other stuff with Brenda who did all of this stuff. "Congrats Gabi," I smiled as I nodded, "Thanks," I smiled and I sat down as Joel came in behind me.<p>

"Have you told Troy yet?"

"No…I was going to wait until I got home tonight,"

"Then we won't announce it until later," I smiled, "Awesome,"

"So we are giving you a two year contract, I mean, honestly, we might as well give you six just like Troy got but we aren't," Brenda said, "We will test it for two years and then we will see about those next four," I nodded my head as she went over a couple of other things. Sick days, how much I'll work, blah, blah, blah.

A sudden question lingered over my head as I felt a wave of sad wash over me. "I have a question," I interrupted, Brenda looked at me, Joel sent me a look as I could feel his concern.

"Troy and I have discussed starting a family…soon. If you guys aren't okay with that then I don't know if I can do this job." Joel and Brenda shared a look; "I know this is something completely new because you don't have to deal with young women that often but a family is important to Troy and I."

Joel sighed as he sat back, "You're right…we haven't had to deal with this before, I mean, Ryan had kids and I have had kids but I wasn't the one to have kids,"

"It would be normal maternity leave," Brenda said, "Six to 12 weeks of paid leave anything beyond that is unpaid," she said with a shrug, "But are you guys going to have issues with that?"

"No," Joel said, "We want _you _Gabi, we will make it work. We will work with you on your schedule and we know how much of a workaholic you are. We know that you aren't going to take days off because you can if I didn't know Troy, I would think you would be back to work days after having a kid but I also know Troy won't let you do that," I laughed and Brenda smiled, "They are willing to work with you, we have plenty of announcers and hell, we can put Joel up in the booth if we have too."

"I have done plenty of games," Joel said, "Only when needed," I sang, Joel rolled his eyes, "I like pre and post game,"

"Do you have anymore questions Gabi?" I thought about it and shook my head, "No,"

"So do you still want to go to Orlando?" Brenda asked, "Still paid for but you wouldn't have to do much down there," I pressed my lips together, "I'm not sure. I guess it would be an excuse to stay home."

"That brand new house," I laughed, "Yea,"

"Can I let you know later about Orlando and Winter Meetings?"

"Yes," Joel said quickly, "Just soon okay?"

"Yes sir,"

Brenda and I talked further about my contract and we added and took out some things and tweaked it. "I'll run it past our lawyer," I said with as shrug, "Understandable,"

"Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much this means to me,"

"You are a natural Gabi,"

* * *

><p>Easing my car into the garage I thought of how I was going to tell Troy. I thought of so many different ways but I really just wanted to blurt it out and to have such great sex with him that I didn't even remember about the promotion.<p>

Suddenly my salary was higher; suddenly I was going to be doing my dream job, so suddenly.

I opened my door as Troy's car was sitting in its spot. I picked up my bags and I walked inside, my heels pinching my feet. I opened and shut the door as I smelt food. Food filled my nose as I dropped my bags down and I kicked off my heels.

I walked into the kitchen as Troy looked up from his Mac. He smiled; he had his glasses perched on his face with a big smile. "Hey baby, how was work?" I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face.

"I have the best news," I said, Troy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Oh yea?" I nodded my head as my eyes filled with tears, he cocked his head, and "I thought you said it was _good _news?"

I nodded as I covered my eyes, "It is," I said letting tears escape, Troy got up as he came over to me, "Then why are you crying?" he asked, "I have been holding this in all day because I would have cried in the office because I was so god damn happy,"

Troy looked at me as I took a deep breath.

"You are looking at the new 2019 Royals Broadcaster for Fox Sports Kansas City," Troy looked at me and as the words registered into his head he let his mouth fall a little and his eyes grow.

"Are you serious?" I nodded my head as he picked me up and wrapped me tightly into his arms. "Oh my God, Brie!" he laughed as he squeezed my tightly. I buried my face into his neck, as he laughed, "I can't believe it,"

"I still can't believe it," I pulled away from him but he pulled me back as his lips crashing onto mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He sat me on the counter as he deepened the kiss. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck, I pulled apart as he laughed, "I'm so happy for you,"

I kissed him again as I rested my head onto his shoulder, "That means I don't have to go to Orlando," I whispered into his ear, "So does that mean you get next week off?" I nodded into his chest, "Then we are going somewhere to celebrate, we are going to who knows where, but let's go," I smiled as I pulled back, "Let's go to New York," Troy laughed as he smiled, "How about somewhere warm?"

I pressed my lips together, "Miami?" I questioned, Troy smiled, "Now that…that I can do."

* * *

><p><em>December 11<em>_th__, 2018_

"Oh my God! Gabi! That is so exciting!" I laughed as I hugged my parents, Troy and I stopped by before we were going to the bar to tell our friends. My dad hugged me as he laughed, "I am so proud of you," my dad said, "Thank you,"

My mom shook her head, "I am so glad those college years are paying off,"

I smiled as I took a deep breath, "I'm glad being away from Troy for four years is paying off," Troy laughed as I looked up at him, he smiled, "Are you guys really taking off for Miami on Monday?" Troy laughed, "Celebration," Troy said with a grin, "She was supposed to go to Orlando but we switched her flight up and added a ticket to go hit up Miami for a couple of days."

"So jealous," my dad said, "We were just stopping by before the news broke tomorrow, so, I'll see you guys later,"

"Congrats Gabi! We are proud of you," I smiled and hugged each of them again as Troy slipped his hand through mine. We made our way back to the car. Troy and I buckled in as the Tuesday night date stood as normal as Troy and I were beyond thrilled to share our news. I had convinced them to wait until I got my contract back from our lawyer before telling anybody.

We had made sure we put thing about family time in there to make sure I couldn't be fired for having kids. Joel and Brenda were very supportive of it but they couldn't see the future and who would still be there. I smiled as Troy picked up my hand; he laced his fingers through mine as we pulled into the local bar we had decided to eat at and have a couple of drinks.

A smile spread over my lips as we got out, I tugged my jacket further around me, as it was currently eighty in Florida. I could not wait. I had extra time off now since I was the one telling my new assistant, well, Casey and I shared one but her name was Danni and she was very sweet. I had met her today. It was her third year out of college so she was actually older than me…well we were the same age.

Troy and I walked into the bar as we searched for our friends, I spotted Zach first as he was standing up slipping his jacket off. I then saw Becca and Cody as I pulled Troy through the bar.

"The Bolton's!"

I smiled as I took a seat and Troy settled right next to me. Melissa and Alex were knee deep in conversation as they were discussing probably wedding details. Ellie was talking with Chase, as Mallory wasn't here yet. Colin was graduating in two weeks and he was hardcore studying, she had been making him food and stuff. She was living on the KU campus unless she had to work.

Cody and Troy laughed as they were already talking about something. I shook my head with a smile as I smiled at Becca, "How are you?" she said, "Fantastic, second trimester ends this week," I cheered, "Yay!"

"Only three months left!"

"That is so exciting!"

She nodded as Melissa and Alex looked up, "Hi!"

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Alex smirked, "Just Y'know…my engagement ring?"

"What!" Melissa spat, "That is not what we were talking about," I laughed as I looked at Alex and then over to Zach. He smirked as Josh and Troy laughed, they knew. Bastards. Why are the girls always kept in the dark?

"Let me see!" Ellie said leaning across the table, I smiled as I looked as Ellie did. "Damn," I muttered, "Beautiful,"

"My engagement ring looks tiny compared to there's," I looked over at Troy as he frowned, "Alright, this isn't fair," he said, "They waited until they had a nice fancy ass paycheck in hand to buy a ring, your wedding ring if freaking huge so I don't want to hear it," I laughed as Troy took a drink of his beer, "Mallory is going to be so angry she is the last one,"

"Well…I guess I have news to share," I told them, "What? Are you pregnant?" I laughed, as I shook my head, "No,"

"Damn," Becca said, "I thought somebody might understand," I shook my head, "Sorry…" I paused as I looked at Troy, "I got a promotion at work," I started, "That's fantastic! What are you doing now?" Cody asked, I smiled, "I'm the 2019 Royals broadcaster," all of them looked at me, "Oh my God! Gabi!" Ellie squeezed me into a hug as I laughed; I hugged Melissa and Alex as well. Cody pulled me into a bear hug, "Royals games will be so much more enjoyable now,"

"Two new ones this year, it should be rather interesting,"

"Who is the new guy?"

"Casey Manning," I said, "The former Royals player?" I nodded my head, "That would be him,"

"That's awesome,"

"I need a round of shots!" Cody called, I laughed as Troy reached over and squeezed my knee. I smiled as I squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p><em>December 15<em>_th__, 2018_

_Can you come by my apartment? – Mal _

I looked at the text as I walked out of the house; Troy and I were leaving Monday until Thursday for Miami to get away while everybody was in Orlando. I didn't have much work to do and when they all got back we would finish the FanFest stuff we had already begun to work on.

_Sure_, I responded back to her. She had worked all last night and I let out a long breath. I was finishing my Christmas shopping for my siblings and Troy was out doing whatever the hell he was doing. Getting into my car, I backed out as I drove out of my way to get to Mallory's apartment.

Pulling into the apartment parking lot, I sat in my car for two seconds as I slipped out. I went inside and then I knocked on Mallory's door. She whipped it open as she had been crying, her hair was a mess, and she was dressed in a pair of sweats with a t-shirt. "Mal, what's wrong?" she cried as she shut the door. "I don't know what to do," I looked at her as I had just seen her the other day. She was laughing and pouting because she was the only one not engaged yet.

"I don't know what to do," she started to cry again, her blonde hair was spilling out of her ponytail as I hugged her, "Mallory, calm down," she cried as I held on to her, I lowered us onto a couch as she pulled away, "Gabi, I'm screwed, I don't know,"

"Mallory, hey, talk to me," she covered her face, "I'm pregnant," my mouth fumbled a little bit as I looked at her, "What's wrong with that?" she sucked up her tears, "Colin is just now graduating, he doesn't have a job, we aren't married,"

"It is his right?"

"Of course! I haven't had sex with anybody but Colin, I just, he was saying how he couldn't wait to just have us time for a while. He didn't have to worry about school; he just had to work like I had to work. We don't even get that, now we have to grow up," Mallory pressed her hands to her eyes as she cried again. I hugged her tightly, "Mallory, have you talked to Colin?"

"No," she said, "I can't ruin his graduation,"

"Mallory,"

"Gabi, I can't ruin his graduation weekend,"

"How would you ruin it?"

"I don't know, he'll never get to go and party, he'll never get to just be a 25 year old guy, he has to become a _dad._" She paused as she looked out the window, "And what if he doesn't even want the baby? What if he breaks up with me?"

"Mallory, breathe," she looked at me as I rubbed her shoulder, "You need to talk to Colin. You cannot be like this; you have a job to do as well. You guys have the next 40 weeks to figure it out,"

"32 weeks," she whispered, "I'm six weeks along,"

"You already went to the doctor,"

She nodded her head, "Yes, my due date is around August 10th," I nodded my head as I hugged her again, "Mallory, you will be a fantastic mom and you know Troy and I will _always _be there for you. I know it isn't ideal but it is what is going to happen." I paused as I thought about my past, "You have to remember that I have been told I am pregnant _twice_." I said to her softly, "And the first time my head was where yours was at and I was only _19." _Mallory looked at me, "I was just as upset and scared as you were. I was in college and Troy wasn't around. We were not ready but we were going to do it. Never mind the fact that I had a stupid miscarriage. It will be okay."

"Colin just…he wants to get settled into his career,"

"Don't we all? Colin loves you though Mal, he isn't going to shy away because you both fucked up. It isn't your fault and it isn't his fault. It is both of your faults." Mallory looked at me as she wiped her eyes, "Thank you Gabs,"

"You have got to calm down," I told her as I hugged her again, "If Colin is a dickhead then I have four extra rooms in my house that you can live in until we are ready to stand on your feet but I know Colin will love you and protect you and love your baby," she smiled as she wiped under her eyes, "I just want him to react like I want him to react vs. him get mad and storm out and leave."

"If he does I will send Troy to kick his ass."

She laughed and she hugged me again, "Are you really thinking I should tell Colin this weekend?" I nodded my head, "I think that would be best. Then he can know he has to start doing things, he can still have fun, and you both can still have so much fun. You just can't drink. You can still go out and you can still have fun. I promise you," I said softly, "You know you have a ton of babysitters,"

She smiled as I squeezed her knee; "Just…you kind of only have Ellie during baseball season." Mallory snorted as her tears were drying up. I smiled as I squeezed her hand. "How about you change and get ready so we can go Christmas Shopping together,"

She nodded, "Shopping. Just what I need,"

* * *

><p><em>December 19<em>_th__, 2018_

I lay on the beach as the sun shined down on to me, I blinked as Troy was past out next to me in the sweet sun. I picked up my phone as Mallory was calling me; I answered, "Hey beautiful,"

"Hey good looking,"

"So…?" I asked, she laughed, "He was happy,"

"Was he?"

"Yes, I did like we planned and I gave him the Christmas present with a onsie inside and well he laughed and hugged me. It went well. I told him my fears and well…pregnancy hormones are crazy." I laughed, "I'm glad Mal,"

"I'm going to tell the group of friends tonight. So if you want to tell Troy,"

"I will," I told her, the ocean lapped on the beach as Mallory sighed, "I'm extremely jealous of you right now by the way,"

"Oh are you?"

"Yes, I am already planning a trip to get the hell out of you." I smiled as I sighed, "I'm glad Colin took it well,"

"I love you Mal,"

"I love you too,"

Hanging up, I rolled over onto my stomach as Troy looked over at me, his let his Oakley's down as he looked at me, "Who was that?"

"Mallory," I paused as I looked at him, "She is pregnant."

Troy sat up, his lips forming an oh, "What?"

"You heard me,"

"Since when?"

"She told me on Saturday, she was freaking out,"

"Oh lord, how did Colin take it?"

"Well,"

"Good," I nodded as I sighed pressing my face into the towel. "What?" Troy asked, "Nothing," I whispered as I pushed my face further into the pillow. Troy moved as he was suddenly lying on top of me. I grunted, "What?" I groaned, "You are lying to me." He kissed on my ear as I turned my head, "What do you want me to say?"

"Do you want to be pregnant?" he asked, "Not really, I just got a promotion,"

"So what is bothering you?" I buried my face into the towel as Troy pushed up and he rubbed my back. "What if I did want to have a baby?" Troy didn't stop rubbing my back; "We have talked about it before Gabs, whenever you are ready." He whispered into my ear. I twisted as I rolled over; Troy let me as he folded his fingers into mine. "You are beautiful," he whispered, "And I know how scared you are. I promise, I will be there for you every single step of the way."

I closed my eyes as he leaned over and he kissed me. "I love you Brie and I know we have so much going on right now so don't rush unless you are ready." I looked up at him, "Are you ready?" I asked him, he squeezed my hand, "and I'm ready when you are."

I sighed as he kissed me again, his nose pressed into my cheek, "I love you," he whispered, I nodded, "I love you too," he stroked my cheek as he kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his waist as I held on to him. My face buried into chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"This week has been full of news," Troy said with a shake of his hand, "Your promotion, Alex's engagement, and Mallory's pregnancy. You guys are trying to top each other."

"I win." I whispered, Troy laughed, "In my eyes you win everyday, you have me as a husband," I laughed, "Oh I see," Troy laughed as I smiled, he always knew how to make me happier. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so in love with this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write personally. So I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**In my profile there is a pinterest link that will take you to my page. You will be able to see the house's interior! Most of the rooms look like that and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thank you for the love! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me your favorite part! **

**Please Review! **


	11. Family Love

Chapter 11 – Family Love

_December 24__th__, 2018_

Troy laughed as I peeked into the spare bedroom as Troy was sitting cross-legged with Luke; they were playing some video game as they were bundled together after playing in the snow together all day. Luke laughed as Troy pressed a button down onto the remote as Luke screeched, "What! Troy," Troy laughed as the screen flashed and Troy dropped his remote giving a fist pump into the air. "Luke, I'm sorry man, you'll never beat me." Luke crossed his arms "You cheat!"

"I do not cheat," Troy said falling backwards on to his back, "I just simply am better at Mario Brothers than you are." Luke huffed as he turned and spotted me in the doorway, "Gabi, isn't he a cheater?"

I laughed, "Defiantly," Troy looked over at me as he let a lazy smirk cross his face, "Where are mom and Dad?" Luke asked, "Out," Troy said, I smiled, as Luke's Christmas present was a house pretty much. They were telling Emily and Luke tonight that they were moving. They still had other gifts for tomorrow because it was mainly it was for Luke and Jack before it was for Lucille and Emily.

Emily had chosen a college in Missouri, one I had even applied too. The University of Missouri, she was accepted and she was beyond excited to attend with one of her other friends. This way, she was close to Troy and I and then her parents are moving here so she was going to be close to them as well. Troy and I were giving his parents a thing stating we would be buying the house in New Mexico so they would still have it down there. I smiled as Troy winked at me, The Bolton's had been in town for the past week as they had been enjoying the snow and hanging out. Troy had been busy entertaining while I was knee deep in Fan fest activities since that was coming in the middle of January.

I pushed off the doorway as I entered the room, "Luke, do you want to find Emily and then we can watch a movie?" Troy asked, "In the movie room?" Luke asked excited, he was thoroughly entertained by the movie room. "Yes, where else?" Luke laughed as he burst out of the door trying to find Emily.

Troy opened his arms as I sat down in front of him, he smiled and he kissed my temple. "I want to take you somewhere tonight, after my parents break the news and everything," I looked at him as he smiled, "Where?"

"It is a surprise. I figured we could do our Christmas tonight," his lips pressed into my hair as I locked my fingers through his. "Oh yea?"

"Yea…" he said quietly, "Because tomorrow Luke is going to bounce on our bed full of excitement and then we will have that and breakfast with my family, which will be followed by a nap because my mom's breakfast will put me into coma. Once we nap, we have to go to your parents house and damn, I will be exhausted after that too," I laughed and nodded, "Alright,"

He laughed as I squeezed his hand, "I'm excited to give Emily her present," Troy said, I looked at him as I shook my head, "Why?"

"Because she is going to flip,"

"They are concert tickets to The Lumineers,"

"She has been _begging_ for _years _to see them play. She would call to me and complain because mom and dad wouldn't buy them for her. So, I did, with a play ticket to New York," I looked at him, "Really?" he nodded, "Yes, in June." I smiled, "And guess where we will be in June?" he said as he leaned in closer to kiss me. I shook my head with a laugh, "Let me guess…New York?" he nodded his head as I shook my head with a laugh. My arms circling in around him, "I see,"

"It all just worked out,"

"It always does,"

"I don't think graduation is going to work though," Troy said softly, "And I have no idea how that is going to work,"

"Like I said, it always works out." I kissed his forehead as he pulled me into a kiss, "Troy!" Luke's pushy voice entered as Troy and I shared a look. "Coming," Troy yelled, "What baseball movie?" I asked, Troy laughed, "Elf, I bet you it's Elf," I pulled him up as I pulled Troy out of the room. Troy smiled as our fingers locked together.

We walked downstairs into the movie room as Luke and Emily were already sitting where they wanted to sit; Elf was on the TV as Troy grinned, "Told you,"

"Fine by me," I announced, Troy reached fro a blanket as he sat down and I sat down next to him. My legs draped over his legs as he smiled, his arms locking me in. "God, I don't want to watch you guys make out the entire time," Emily said, Troy snorted as he pulled me in for a kiss, "Guess you should leave then," Troy said, I smacked his shoulder as he laughed, "Come on Brie,"

"Yea yea," I scooted next to him as he shook his head, "Luke push play,"

"Okay!"

Luke pushed play and well…buddy the elf appeared.

* * *

><p>Jack and Lucille were laughing as they walked in, Luke sat up as Lucille and Troy looked at each other. Lucille waved her hand as if to say not tonight, tomorrow morning. I smiled as Troy squeezed my hand, "Gabs and I are going to go out then,"<p>

"Where are you two off too?"

"Out." Troy said with a smirk, Lucille looked at him, "Just because you are twenty five doesn't mean you don't get to tell your momma where you are going." Troy laughed, "We are going out," Troy stated with a smile, Lucille shook her head, "And ma, don't make me sound so old,"

Lucille snorted as I laughed, Troy's arms snaking around my shoulders. Troy laughed as he kissed the top of my head. "We will be back before Santa arrives," Troy winked as Jack shook his head, Troy guided me up the stairs, "You go grab the couple of presents we have for each other and then we can go alright?"

"Yes sir," I went to our tree as I dug around until I found what I wanted. I smiled as I took them out to Troy's truck as he was settled into his drivers seat. He was looking at something as I got into the other side, Troy smiled, "Do you have your big North Face?" I looked at him and nodded, "Yea, it's in the back of the truck," I said digging around for it and pulling it up. Troy nodded his head, "Good,"

He backed up the truck as I smiled, "So any hints,"

"Not a chance," he said quietly, I smiled as he switched into drive and his hand rested on the shift. I let my hand lay on top as he smiled, but his eyes never left the road. I turned up the radio as we both began to sing along to a new pop song. Troy laughed as each year since he had become a major league pitcher he had let me pick his walk up song. The first two years so he knew I was there, that I was always there even when I wasn't and after that it just become tradition.

Last year I had picked a Lumineers song and it had become a hit later in the year. This year I was still searching for the one that I would hand in. It was normally a surprise for Troy until the day of but I would drop some settle hints that this was going to be the song but this year I was still clueless. I was thinking about going back in time to find a song for him, an older song.

Troy pulled down a random road as he looked in his lap and then back down the road. "Troy,"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

He laughed, "Just hang on," he said, he pulled down another road as I saw the lights of the city. It reminded me of New York a lot but just not nearly as big and not nearly as pretty. Troy eased the car over a bump and down another side road until trees were around us. I looked around as I tried to figure out where we were because if it was anywhere near downtown Kansas City, I didn't really want to be here.

Troy then tossed me a blindfold, "Put it on," I groaned, "Troy," he laughed, "Brie, just do it,"

I sighed as I threw it over my eyes as he reached over and squeezed my knee. Once he pulled into where ever the hell we were, he stopped the car, put it into brake as he then got out of the car. He moved around for a bit until he was opening my side of the car, "Give me your hand," he said, I did as instructed and he easily guided me out of the car.

His hands came around my eyes and he slipped the blindfold off. I blinked and I felt tears whole up in my eyes as he leaned closer to me, "Merry Christmas," he whispered, his hands putting my North Face over top of my shoulders. I turned around to face him as he smiled, "It's beautiful," I told him, he smiled as he walked over to the bed of the truck and he jumped in, he helped me up and he smiled.

"You like it?"

"It isn't _our _spot but it will so do," I whispered, my eyes glanced over as I didn't have mountains but I did have the downtown Kansas City view. Sitting in the back of Troy's truck he had grabbed plenty of blankets as we curled up next to each other. The lights of the city were all Christmas colors but we still had plenty of trees around us. It felt like our spot almost but we were missing the stars and the mountains in the distance.

"I wish we had mountains because then I could most definitely take you out there," I smiled as I rested my head on his chest, his heart beating into my ear as I closed my eyes to just listen to everything around me. "How did you find this?" I asked, "I have been searching for a while," Troy said, he moved as he then brought out two coffee cups. I laughed as he kissed my forehead. "Just for you my darling,"

"Thank you," he nodded as he kissed my forehead again. "So you randomly came across this?"

"Little bit of luck, little bit of looking," he said, "I have another place that is so much easier to get here and maybe I'll save that one for another occasion and then you can pick which one you like better. Tonight? I thought this one was perfect because you can see all of the Christmas lights and the air is just so happy out here." I smiled as I wrapped my arms tighter around him. "I can't believe we are spending our first Christmas as husband and wife together…in Kansas City, with our families."

"Pretty insane huh?" I nodded as he traced a pattern on my skin. "I guess we should give each other our gifts,"

"I thought this was my gift?" Troy smiled shyly, "Do you think I work like that?" I sighed, "No, you never do," he smiled as he move from my grasps as cold air swept in around me. I felt goose bumps travel over my body, as I wanted him to come back quickly as he dug around in the truck for the gifts. He climbed back in and slid right back into the same spot, as he was cold.

"Yea, don't leave me again," I whispered, Troy laughed as he rubbed his hands on my jeans. "It's cold, nothing like New Mexico," I laughed as I agreed, Troy slid the bag to me as he picked up his that was in his hand. He shook it around and he squinted his eyes, "Don't guess! I hate when you guess!" I said sitting up, Troy laughed, "You open yours," he instructed, "No! You go first!"

"No way, you first,"

I sighed as I gave in, "Fine,"

I picked up the first box because Troy Bolton could never just give me one box. I smiled as I opened it slowly, his hands wrapped around me to keep them warm as I pulled open the box lid to see a pair of jeans that I had wanted with a Pink jacket I told him about, "You have such a good memory," I explained leaning back to pinch his cheek, "Or I go in the store after we have left," he said with a laugh, I shook my head as I put it aside, "Do I have to open all of it?"

"Yes ma'am because the next one is better," I sighed as I pulled the bigger box into my lap as I unwrapped it and tossed the trash to the side. It started to blow away in the wind but Troy reached for it and grabbed it as he sat it behind him to keep it from blowing away. I slid my fingers underneath of the box as I looked at him, "Did your mom wrap this?"

Troy tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't work, "And what if I didn't wrap it?" he asked, I shook my head as I pulled open the box and moved the tissue paper around as I felt my jaw drop. "Troy!"

He sucked in a laugh as he pressed his cold nose to my neck, "This wasn't cheap and we said no big presents!"

"Did you actually follow that rule?" I narrowed my eyes, "I guess you are going to have to find out," I stated as I looked back at my new Michael Kors purse, the one I had pointed out as we walked through the mall, the one I walked in to see was over a thousand dollars. The one I put down slowly in case a string popped out and I had to buy it. The one I mentioned once that I really liked it. It was white textured leather with a brown strap and gold on the ends. It was so beautiful.

"Troy," he smiled as I felt his lips against my neck, "You like it right?"

"_Like _it? I _love_ it," I said, I turned around as I kissed him softly, "Thank you," he nodded his head as he smiled, "I was kind of at a loss to what to get you this year so I waited and well…you always tell me what you want without really doing it."

"How?"

"The look you get in your eyes when you see something, I can tell by that look how much you actually want it."

This is why I married him. He can tell by a look in my eyes when I really want something, he can tell when I'm mad by the way my arms hang, he can tell when I'm beyond happy by the way I move. He knows me in so many different ways that I barely know about myself. I could look into the mirror and see if I really wanted it but I only got my eyes back at me. Troy…Troy can see beyond my depths of the surface.

I buried my face into his chest as he hugged me a little tighter to him. The wind picked up as Troy reached for his single box…with lots of stuff in it. Troy unwrapped it as his hands worked in front of my body, "Careful with the wind," I remarked, he looked down at me as I smiled back up at him. He opened it and his hand picked up the first envelope as he pulled out a bundle of tickets.

"What the hell," he pulled the rubber band off and his eyes scanned the words, "Holy shit," he said, I laughed as he skipped through the tickets. "How many tickets are there?"

"15," I replied, "You got 15 50 Yard line tickets for the Chiefs game?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Brie…that had to have been just as much as your purse and there is more!"

"Troy…I have connections," I said with a laugh, "Chill,"

"Who is going with me?"

"Not me," I said with a laugh, "It's FanFest weekend," I told him, "You guys don't do anything on Sunday so you and the boys can all go tailgate and go to the game and have a ball of a time together. Get drunk after a weekend of signing autographs."

"Hell yes," he kissed the top of my head, "You are the best," I smiled as he put them back into the envelope and picked up the other one. He pulled those out to the same bundle of tickets as he laughed, "Really?" I nodded, "I have heard the band so many times come out of the locker room, I figured you would all love it so Saturday night after FanFest you guys can go to the concert," Troy grinned as he held his Pilot 21 tickets in his hands.

"You are the best wife," I smiled as he put it back and he kissed my cheek. "I just hope you have a great boys weekend because I'll be working and spending time with the females. You also have a hotel room with all of the boys; you are sharing with Zack, because all of us girls know. The boys are being told about their plans later as I have contacted everybody."

"You should have gone into PR," he said with a laugh, "Thought about it, I think my announcing gig is a hell of a lot better," Troy smiled as he kissed my temple, "I think you are the love of my life,"

I smiled as I kissed his cheek, "I love you," I whispered, he smiled, "I love you more,"

* * *

><p><em>December 25<em>_th__, 2018_

"Troy! Gabi! Troy!" I buried my head into Troy's chest as Troy brought his arm around to rub his eyes. "Luke, go back to bed, is it even sunrise yet?" Troy said as he turned over, my whole body buried by him.

"No! But Santa came!" Troy buried his face into the side of the pillow as he tried so hard to ignore him. "Troy, come onnnnn…Mom said if I could get you up then we could start opening presents,"

"Luke, twenty more minutes," Troy said as he was already falling back asleep, "Please Troy, Please Gabi," I closed my eyes tightly as I was going to be the first to give in, "Do not," Troy said into my ear, I opened my eyes to look at him, "Come on Troy, we were all his age once," he pretended to cry as he buried his head into my chest. I ran my hand over his hair as I looked at Luke.

"We'll be down in a couple of minutes okay?"

"YAY!" he scrambled up as he ran out the door calling for Lucille and Emily. "Brie," he whined, I rolled him over as I got on top of him and straddled him, he raised an eyebrow at the action as I smiled, and I leaned over as I locked our fingers together. "Merry Christmas," I whispered as I kissed his lips, he smiled as he pulled me closer, "Merry Christmas," he said back against my lips.

I kissed him again as he pulled me down on top of him, his lips moving over mine as he broke the kiss first. "What is your plan?" he asked me, I smiled, "To get you to wake up," he rolled is eyes, "Maybe later," I told him as I squeezed his hand, he sighed as he sat up, my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands resting on each cheek as I kissed him again. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too," I smiled as I pressed my nose into his neck, "Come on, we have some presents to hand out,"

Troy and I both slipped out of bed as I grabbed a sweatshirt and he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He crept into the hallway as he looked at the thermostat and he pressed the button a couple of times as he rubbed his arms. I reached for a blanket that was lying on our bed and I followed him downstairs. He turned to look at me as I stopped, "Is everybody's presents down here?"

"Yea," I said with a nod, he nodded as we went into the basement, as that is where our Christmas tree stood. Troy sat down on the couch as Emily was tucked in a ball with a blanket wrapped around her, the hood of her sweatshirt up, Troy laughed as he knelled over, "Morning Em Em," she groaned, "It is too early for that nonsense," Troy smiled as he rubbed her back, "I feel your pain girl," she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Did you get me something extra good this year?" she asked with giddiness behind her eyes, Troy laughed, "You'll have to wait to see,"

New York was on the top of Emily's list to go and she had never made it. Jack had been twice to see Troy pitch, Lucille once, but they had yet to take Emily so when the opportunity presented it self-Troy and I jumped. Luke bounced into the room as I covered my legs with the blanket and my fingers wormed their way around the sleeves of my sweatshirt.

Troy looked over at me as he smiled, I crawled over to him as he pulled me into his lap, "Keep me warm," he whispered, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket around both of us, as Jack appeared, his glasses on his face as he yawned, "Luke, why couldn't we wait another hour?"

"Because! WE have to start NOW!" Troy chuckled as he kissed my cheek; I smiled as Jack sat down next to Troy and I. "Where is mom?" Emily asked as she sat up looking at the tree, "Making coffee,"

Troy jumped up, "Praise Jesus," he bounced up the stairs as I was left in his stir of movement. I laughed as Jack shook his head, "Kid needs to learn how to get up in the morning,"

"Baseball players are the best at sleeping in,"

Jack snorted, "Wait till you guys have a kid, he will be so messed up." I giggled, as it was true. Troy and I both were going to be screwed when we had a kid because we both valued sleep a little too much. Troy and Lucille came back down the stairs as Lucille was holding two mugs and Troy was as well. I smiled as he came over and sat down next to me, "Here you go,"

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek as he shook his head with a smile. I sat back down in his lap as we all looked at Luke who was twitching to move. "Go!" I yelled, he giggled as he began to sort through the presents and hand them out. Emily laughed as she was handed one from Lucille as Lucille shook her head with a laugh. I looked between the two as Troy rubbed my knee.

"Can I go first?" Luke asked, who had the most presents, surrounding him. "Go ahead big man," Troy said, "One present at a time, like every other year," he groaned, "Come on Troy,"

"No buts big guy! You wake me up you play by my rules," Emily snorted as Troy laughed, they high-fived as they lived to make Luke miserable sometimes. Luke sighed as he picked one of the presents up and he shook it.

"No guessing," I said automatically, Troy laughed, "She hates it when you guess,"

"It has always been a rule at my house," I complained, "So now it just takes out all of the fun if you know what it is before you open it,"

"I like it," Lucille said, "no guessing,"

Luke sighed even bigger as Troy laughed, "Luke, dude, smile, its Christmas,"

"Fine," he unwrapped the present as he pulled the box lid up it revealed a t-shirt and jeans. "Clothes?" he asked sticking his tongue out, Jack and Lucille shook their heads as Troy smirked, "You're up Em,"

"I'm next?" she asked, "Youngest to oldest,"

"Hey!" Jack protested, Troy looked at him, "I'm sorry you are the oldest,"

I laughed as this was such a different Christmas feel than what I was used too. I liked it though.

I took a sip of my coffee as Troy let his hand sit on my waist. His thumb gently massaged it as I raised my head a little so he would kiss my forehead. He understood the move perfectly and did as he was expected. I smiled, as did he.

Emily finally go the box open as it was a pair of jeans and a new North Face with a Mizzou Tiger on the side. She smiled, "Thanks mom and dad,"

"No problem Em,"

"I guess that makes me?" I said with a question, "Well you are only twenty four," Troy said, "Not for much longer, not that I really want to age,"

"Amen," Lucille said, I giggled as I only had three presents in front of me. It was plenty as I picked up a small box that read to our favorite daughter in law. I giggled as I looked over at them, "I'll remember that,"

Jack smiled as I unwrapped the present and I felt my heart melt; it was a picture of Jack, Lucille, and I at the wedding that I had never seen. We were all hugging and I smiled, "Thank you guys, this is awesome,"

"When was that taken? That was not in our wedding pictures," Troy said as he took it out of my hands to look at it, "We had some help," they said with a wink, "I love it, thank you guys,"

"Mom?" Troy said, Lucille laughed, "Honey, go," Troy smiled as he looked at me, "Grab one please," I nodded as I bent over in his lap again and I grabbed the second biggest one. Troy sat his coffee down and he began to slowly peel away the paper, "That's from me!" Luke said as he watched, his eyes following every minute. "Oh yea? Is it something good?"

"Duh!"

Troy laughed, "Silly question,"

He pulled it out as it took him a minute to figure it out but it was a headset for video games. "So we can talk to each other when we play against each other!" he exclaimed, "Then it won't feel like we are so far apart," my heart melted as he said this, "Awh, dude, this is awesome, come here," I wiggled to the side as I sat in Emily's lap for a moment, "Hey," I said with a nod, she laughed as I hugged her.

Luke and Troy hugged, "Thanks big guy, you'll show me how to set it up before you leave right?"

"Right!" Troy gave him a fist bump as I was quickly moved back into his grasps. I laughed as he smiled, he winked because he knew the separation wasn't going to last much longer than what Luke thought.

"Momma!" Troy said, Lucille smiled as she picked up the one from Troy and I. "That is to both you and Dad,"

Lucille looked back at Jack as he leaned forward as she opened it up, she pulled out the envelope as she pulled out the coupon as she looked up at us, and Jack read it over her shoulder and then looked at us. Troy and I smiled as Emily looked at them, "What?" Emily said Lucille covered her mouth as Troy laughed burying his face into my hair. "You guys,"

"Mom, don't even,"

"Mom what?" Emily asked Jack and her shared a look as they cleared their throats. "Em, Luke, we have a Christmas present that isn't wrapped up in a box." Luke looked around and then up to them. Emily looked at them as Jack smiled, "After Emily graduates high school, we are going to move to Kansas City." Jack said Luke burst up from his spot as he laughed, "Are you serious?" Luke asked jumping around, "Yes buddy, we are serious," Luke laughed as he came over and attacked us in a hug. "Troy and I can have sleep overs all of the time." Troy laughed as he nodded hugging Luke, "We can big guy,"

"And I can go to all of your games!"

"You can," Troy encouraged, Emily smiled, "So I won't be that far from my mommy," Lucille shook her head as Emily came over to give them a hug. "So what was Troy and Gabi's gift?"

Lucille laughed and smiled looking over at us, "They are going to buy the house in New Mexico," Emily laughed, "Are they moving there?"

"No," Troy said quickly, "I can't part from that house and when I retire and my kids are grown maybe Gabs and I will move back down there. I don't know but we still have some family down there, Swings is down there, we can go there for vacations and stay at the house. We don't have to let go of our childhood home just yet. Maybe in the future but for right now it will stay."

"You are the best Troy," Jack said, "We can work out the details later but yea," I smiled as I squeezed Troy's hand, Luke opened his gift from Troy and I which was a new bat he really had been wanting and a new glove. "Yay! Thanks Troy! Can we go out in the back yard and play?"

"Maybe later bud,"

He huffed, "Fine,"

Troy shook his head, "I have created a monster,"

I laughed as Emily reached for her gift from Troy and I, "Ear plugs," Jack muttered, I snorted as Emily looked at us. "Just open it," Troy said, she did and she pulled out the Lumineers concert tickets and she smiled and laughed, "Oh my god! Yes!" she giggled, "Check them out, I forgot what city they are in," Troy said, she looked at him and then at the ticket as Troy smirked.

Her chest stopped moving as her eyes darted across the ticket more than once. Her hands began to shake as she shook her head, "This isn't funny Troy," he laughed, "I'm not trying to be funny,"

"These are for New York…New York City, the city of lights and the city full of skyscrapers and the city of yellow taxi cabs and the one where Gabi went to college and her dad played, that New York," Troy nodded, "That New York,"

"In June,"

"Yes," Troy confirmed, "I'll be there with Gabi, you can bring a female friend of choice to New York City." She burst into tears as she came over and wrapped Troy and I into a hug. I smiled as I hugged her back as did Troy, "Lumineers was your Christmas present, New York was your graduation present,"

"Thank you so much, oh my god," she wiped her tears as she held her tickets close, "I can not wait,"

Troy smiled as he kissed my temple.

* * *

><p>I laughed as I ate dessert with my parents. We were all laughing and chatting away as we had already opened presents. Troy and I had gotten my parents a paid vacation to Arizona to come down for Spring Training with the twins during their spring break. My parents had bought the new stuff for our movie room a couple of months ago so they didn't actually hand us anything.<p>

I had gotten Cam a new video game he had really wanted along with an iPod. Lilly had gotten an American Doll that she had been dying for with a few different things to go along with it with an iPod as well. They were sitting in the corner playing with them still. Troy was leaning against the counter in my parent's kitchen with a beer in hand as I smiled, "How was Christmas with Troy?" my mom asked as she was sitting close.

"Fantastic, we had a bunch of fun. He took me out and he got me a new Michael Kors purse that I had really wanted. It is beautiful,"

"Good, you got him those tickets right?"

"Yea," I said with a smile, "He was pretty excited,"

"Fantastic,"

"How was Christmas morning this morning?"

"Good, weird without you here, but good," I smiled sadly as it was the first Christmas I had technically missed the morning of opening presents. "I'm sorry,"

"Oh no, it is time for you and Troy to start making traditions,"

"But his family was in town,"

"That's okay," she said putting her hand over mine, "You are still here with me on Christmas evening, it is as much as I can ask of my grown, married, baby," I smiled as I was going to cry. My mom laughed as she brought me into a hug, "It was still hard," I whispered as I hugged her, "It will always be hard until you have your own baby," I pulled away as I wiped away a tear.

She pushed my hair back as I smiled, "It will still even be hard after that. Something about being the kid on Christmas just isn't the same,"

"Yea,"

"But when you see their faces light up, it doesn't matter anymore," I nodded as I felt Troy's hand on my shoulder, I looked up as he smiled, "You okay?" I nodded as I squeezed his hand, "Do you want some more wine?" my mom asked looking towards my empty wine glass. "Please,"

Troy kissed the top of my head, as he didn't drift far from me after that, I knew he saw me crying and I knew he was wondering because he was always worried about me. I stood up as Cam came running in to show me something, I smiled as he giggled and went running back to sit down next to Lilly. I smiled as Troy's arms were suddenly wrapped around me, "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I love you too,"

"You sure you are okay?"

"Yea, I just told my mom how much I missed being with them this morning,"

"You had fun this morning right?" I smiled as I ran my hand around the back of his neck, "I had a blast this morning. It was a little early but I wouldn't have traded it for the world." He smiled, "It is just going to take getting used too. For twenty-three years I woke up with my parents. It was just a little odd."

"Alright," he smiled as he kissed me again as I buried my head into his chest. I couldn't have picked a better place to be.

* * *

><p><em>December 31<em>_st__, 2018 – 11:50 PM_

I held my glass close to me as I searched out for Troy. The party was thick with New Year's goers as I tried to find Troy. It was getting close to midnight and he was my kiss.

I found Mallory who wasn't happy she couldn't drink, "Have you seen Troy?" I asked, "No," I sighed as I moved through the party, I ventured upstairs as I spotted Cody and Becca making out, Chase and Ellie were tangled within each other, Josh and Melissa were laughing together, Alex and Zach had disappeared a couple of hours ago.

Opening a couple of doors I looked at every location in the house that I knew of. I sighed as I went back downstairs, the clock ticking quickly to the New Year.

Dylan passed by me as he was in town for the party; I stopped and hugged him telling him I would find him later. He nodded as I moved forward, Brad was their with his partner, I waved and kept going as many of our old college friends, minor league baseball players, basically the Halloween party part 2.

"Has anybody seen Troy?" I asked frustrated, the clock was four minutes until the New Year now. I went outside as I looked around, the cold air sweeping over me as I groaned, where in the hell was he. Turning to go back into the house, I searched once more as I stood on the couch trying to spot him.

"Troy Anthony," I said with a groan, I walked around as the two minute mark hit, my eyes searched and searched beyond every point as I sighed. I was about to give up when his hand smoothed around my stomach, "Are you looking for somebody miss?" I smiled as I let my hand fall on to his, "Maybe…"

He laughed into my ear as the countdown had started, thirty seconds left of the old year. He kissed me softly, "Last kiss of 2018," he whispered as he kissed me again, I held on to the kiss as he kissed me until two seconds. I looked at the TV of New York as the ball had dropped and it was officially the New Year. I smiled as he pulled me into a deeper kiss. One that could only start this year off the only way it should start off. Happy.

* * *

><p><em>January 11<em>_th__, 2019_

"Please, please, please, be on time," I whispered against his lips, Troy laughed as he locked his fingers through mine, "Would I be late?" he asked, "You are always late," I said with a sigh, Troy shook his head with a laugh, "I think you are on crack,"

"I think you are always late to FanFest and you have the first autograph session,"

"Gee…I wonder who signed me up for that," I shrugged, "I'm sorry," I said, "But somebody has to take it and they always look at me because you are my husband,"

"That might be divorce worthy," he said with a wink, I shot him a glance, "So funny," Troy laughed as I kissed him again, "Please,"

"I will, I will," Skip came crawling by as I petted the back of his back with my fingers. "I'll see you later Skipper," he meowed as I picked up my stuff so I could head to the convention center where it was being held. Troy had to be there at two thirty to check in and to get his schedule. All of the boys were looking forward to their weekend and Troy was beyond excited for the concert tomorrow night and the football game on Sunday.

I smiled just thinking about my time with Ellie, Melissa, Alex, Mallory, and Becca. I was so ready for my weekend as well. First I had to make it through FanFest. Making it through FanFest would be the key to all events. Starting my car, I backed out of my snow filled driveway as it had snowed…again. I was beginning to really hate the snow. It was annoying as hell.

I had to drive downtown and find some damn parking which would be a joke within it's self. I drove down as I circled the block a couple of times to see if there was any cheaper parking than the fifteen-dollar parking. I sighed as I decided I might as well and I scooted my car in and took the pass. Maybe I could get it validated somewhere. I parked my car as I took the tunnel under ground and it brought me right into the center.

I showed my badge, as Joel and Casey were the first to spot me, "Hey!" They said with a smile, "Hi," I said with a smile, "Are you ready for the fan eventful day," I laughed, "Completely ready for it to be over with."

"It's some big family Royal love,"

"It's something," I said, I shrugged off my North Face to reveal my black pants and my Royal's pull over. "Nice attire," Joel said with a smirk, I looked down at my pull over as I shrugged, "I was cold this morning." I protested I stripped off Troy's pull over to reveal a button up blue shirt. "Gabi!"

I turned around at my name being called as I spotted Jeff waving me over, "One sec!" I said, I grabbed my stuff, "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit," I walked off as I was put to work because I seemed to be one of the only ones who could be put in charge and get shit done.

* * *

><p>"Massage my hand," I jumped as Troy laughed, Zach and Josh laughed as well as Troy shook his head. "Jesus, you are the fifth one of you to do that today," Troy raised an eyebrow, "Who else?"<p>

"Eric and Moose both did, they were back here trying to figure out how to sign with their right hands," Troy laughed, "Zach did and don't let him deny it, Danny did it too and then you. Five," Troy laughed, "You are known for great hand massages apparently,"

"I have never given a hand massage," I declared, Troy laughed as he picked me up, "What are you doing?" I asked him, "I'm hugging my wife," he mumbled into my chest, I kissed the top of his head which I don't get to do often as he is just so much taller than me. "Well I need to get back to work, you should go walk the floor and talk to fans,"

'That means I have to sign more…" Troy said, "I'm sorry superstar, you asked for the Fame! You get to sign autographs," he sighed as he sat down in the chair as he started talking to the guys. I went out to the tables to make sure they were stalked, I handed out water, and I made sure I was doing my job.

The night was already coming to an end as we were only doing a couple of hours today and then we would do a full day tomorrow. I sighed as I listened to Joel and Ned on the stage talking to each other. I leaned against the back wall as I tried to keep my eyelids from shutting but my feet were sore, my body was tired, and I wanted to be done for the evening but I wasn't.

They were getting ready to do the big toss and it was just…tiring. "Hey," I turned to see Troy heading my way, a couple of fans noticed as he turned his back to him and he wrapped his arms around my back, his head pressing into my neck, "Are you alright?" I asked, "Yea," he whispered, "I was getting ready to head out and I wanted to make sure you would be alright,"

I groaned, "Don't leave me,"

Troy chuckled, "Babe, I was going to go out and have a couple of drinks with the guys,"

My arms wrapped around him as he was in his jersey, my fingers played with the button. "I kind of wanted to have you for the evening before you disappeared for the next couple of nights," I whispered into his ear, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "Oh?"

I nodded my head as I kissed him softly, "Oh,"

He laughed, "Well then, I guess I will wait,"

"That is good," I said with a smile, "That is a very smart idea,"

Troy smiled as he held my hand, he faced the wall with me, as I looked over at him, "I should probably finish up,"

"What are you supposed to be doing?"

"Making sure everything is going as planned," I said with a simple shrug, Troy smiled, "Seems easy enough to hand off to an assistant,"

"In my little head I still am the assistant," Troy smiled as he placed both hands on either side of my head. He leaned forward as his lips were inches from mine, my heart raced a little faster as Troy let a smile slip over his features. "You can be my assistant and we are breaking terrible rules," he whispered as he kissed on my jaw. I closed my eyes and mouth to not let anything fall out.

Troy moved his lips around my jaw and the corners of my mouth, "Breaking all sorts of rules," my breath quickened, "Open your eyes," he whispered, I hesitated for a second and as I opened them he was know where to be found. I frowned as I looked around the room and I spotted him running behind the stage, a glance of his head over his shoulder as I shook my head.

"Somebody just took advantage of you," I turned to see Alex as I waved my hand, "Please ignore my sexual husband," she laughed as she came over and leaned on me, "Do you realize how many weddings there are going to be this off season?" I smiled, "A shit ton,"

"Zach and I talked about waiting it out until the next off season but I want to get married now," she complained, "Like when now?"

"Well I have to wait until next off season but I just want to do it,"

"Well Ellie picked December, Melissa talked about early November, and that leaves you,"

She sighed, "I guess I could do January, might as well space this out a little bit,"

"You could do October," I said, "But what if this is the one time they go to the World Series?" I snorted, "Alex, I wouldn't worry about that,"

"But I have to worry about that, I guess I could do January though. Maybe Zach and I could do a destination wedding so it would be nicer than snowing."

"There you go, be different,"

"I'm guessing since Ellie sucked you up you don't want to be my matron of honor?" I giggled, "No way in hell, I'm sorry though, ask Mel,"

"I will, but you will still be in my party though right?"

"Right," she smiled, "Because I know Troy is most likely going to be the best man,"

"And he should, Zach and Troy are pretty great friends,"

"Yea,"

"I honestly don't think I'll even have time for Ellie," I said with a sigh, "It is just broadcasting and," I paused if I wanted to speak of the other thing but I decided against it. I chewed on my fingernail, "I just hate to disappoint her,"

"We will make sure she is taken care of," Alex said as she squeezed my arm, I smiled softly as I was being called somewhere else. "I'll be back," I told her, she nodded as I walked off. I was put to work by going around and making sure all of the players were wrapping up and heading out.

I stopped at Zach's table as I looked at him, "You better tell your friend that he is in big trouble," Zach looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?" he asked as he looked at me, "Just say what I say," I told him, "What did he do?" Zach asked as I walked to the next table, "He'll know!" I said he threw his hands up as I waved my finger at Perez and he nodded as I went back behind the stage as Zach was talking to Troy.

Troy was listening and then he laughed, he turned his head and he caught my eye. I shook my head as Troy laughed, Zach looked between the two of us as he scrunched his face. "That is gross," Zach said, I laughed, as did Troy. A bunch of the boys circled around as they were talking about their weekend as Alex and Melissa surrounded me as they squeezed together as they were wrapping up on the stage.

I smiled as Troy walked over, "So am I in big trouble still?" I nodded my head as I pulled him closer to me by his jersey. He laughed, "That was completely rude," he tried to keep his smirk at bay, "Oh yea?" he asked, "Yea," I bit on my lower lip, "You had no right," Troy laughed as he pinned me back up against another wall. I didn't even realize we had moved as I frowned. He let a smile grace his beautiful lips as he bent down to kiss me. "Beautiful," he whispered, "So beautiful,"

I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me, "You can go have a couple of drinks," I told him, "I think I am going to go hang out with the girls anyways," Troy looked at me as he smiled, "Okay,"

I wrapped my arms around him again as he kissed the top of my head. "But can we both make it an early night so we can spend a little time with each other?" I asked tilting my head backwards, Troy nodded, "Sounds like a deal," he wrapped his pinky around mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! You have to remember this story is going to move quickly as it is going to take time span of maybe three years. I haven't decided how long it was going to last but it is going to be longer time span. Next chapter will be the beginning of Spring Training!<strong>

**Have a fabulous week!**

**Please Review! **


	12. Surprise, Arizona

Chapter 12 – Surprise, Arizona

_February 12__th__, 2019 _

"Troy!" I yelled, "What?"

"Did you pack your bathroom stuff yet?"

"No," he hollered back, I frowned as I reached for my tampons and I tossed them into the bag as Troy appeared into the bathroom, "Why did you ask if you were already in here?" Troy said as he brushed past me and began to collect his things. I buried my hands into my face, "I don't know, I just walked in here," Troy sighed as we were leaving for Arizona tonight. We were crunching and trying to make sure we had everything.

"Did you turn the water off?" I asked, "I was doing that when you yelled at me,"

"I didn't yell at you," I said, Troy rolled his eyes, "Sounded like yelling to me,"

"Whatever," I left the room as Troy sighed; I finished packing my clothes as I zipped my suitcase shut. Troy and I rented an apartment down in Arizona that was already furnished and we shared it with Zach and Josh. It was three bedrooms and it was normally where Alex and Melissa would stay when they were down there as well. I sighed as Troy moved across the room as we were running behind.

"Is there anything else you need from your closet?"

"Shoes," I spoke, Troy nodded as he took his suitcase down to the car and I pushed mine away as I retrieved my tennis shoes, my flip-flops, three pairs of heels, and one pair of sandals as I placed them into the bag and Troy came to retrieve it. I finished packing my bathroom stuff as I took out my contacts and put on my glasses, "Why are you taking them out?"

"Because I want too. I don't feel like traveling in them all day,"

"Gabs, why can't you just leave them in? Now we have to pack,"

"Can you just not worry about it?" Troy looked at me and he shook his head, "Whatever," He picked up the bags as I closed my eyes holding on to the sink. Taking a calming breath, I went and I made sure I had everything. My eye scanned every area of our bedroom and when I had decided we had grabbed everything. My eyes surveyed once more as I landed on Troy's phone charger.

I sighed as I walked over and picked it up. We were supposed to go down last week but something had come up with Lance and Gary so Troy delayed it so now we were completely rushed as Troy was due to report on Valentines day. So we were going to have one day, it was causing a panic through Troy and stress through me so we were at snappy with each other.

Picking up his phone charger, I walked out shutting the door behind me as Skip bounced through the house. My parents were coming over every so often to make sure he had food and water. He hates being alone for so long but he would be okay with people every few days.

Troy went bouncing up the stairs, "Looking for this?" I asked hanging the cord down, Troy turned and looked at it as he nodded, "Yea," he reached out for it as he took it from my hand, I held on to the end as I pulled it gently. Troy looked at me as I turned my head, "Take a breath," I said, "Just…breathe for about a minute."

Troy raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" Troy asked with a sigh, "We need to go,"

"It will be okay," I instructed, I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed his jaw, "We are getting snappy with each other and it's a flight down there and I just want to be able to kiss you the entire way,"

Troy smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "I will never turn down your kiss," I smiled as I kissed him again, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, Troy smiled, "I have been ready for this for like four months," I laughed as I squeezed his hand, "Come on, let's go," Troy and I did one last sweep through the house picking up two more items. We got into the front of Troy's car as my parents were going to come pick it up tomorrow and bring it back. I buckled my seat belt as Troy pulled out of the driveway.

"See you in two months KC," he said, I smiled, "I'm going to miss Skip,"

"Why don't you just take him?"

"We did last year but I don't know, he doesn't like plane rides that well."

"This is a true statement, he can do the car like no other but put him in a plane and bam, all cries," I nodded, "It's true, I don't know, maybe somebody miss abused him in a plane,"

"Who abuses a cat in a plane?" I shrugged my shoulder, "Who the hell knows?" Troy laughed as he turned the car and I began to see airport signs. I smiled as Troy looked over at me, "So what are we going to do for your birthday?" Troy asked, I laughed, "We don't even have to celebrate, it's only 25 and plus we will be busy with workouts and interviews."

"Brie, don't give me that," I looked at him as he shook his head, "We are celebrating your birthday," I sighed, "It's not important Troy,"

"Remember, we don't celebrate Valentines Day and instead we celebrate your birthday, so yea, we are still celebrating your birthday," I sighed as I rolled my eyes to look out the window, "We celebrated my birthday,"

"We were with the team," I objected, "And we will be with the team again," Troy argued, "Troy, I don't care, you can pick what we do for my birthday," I bit, Troy didn't talk after that as he reached forward and rubbed my knee gently with his hand. He was apologizing for taking it just a little too far. I put my hand on top of his as I laced our fingers together. Troy pulled up to the airport as we dropped off our luggage, which was a lot, as he paid for it and then we went to park our car. We parked it in the parking spot as Troy and the team had free parking there.

He left his card to get the free parking inside as we grabbed our carry on. Troy slipped out as he put his Royals hat on backwards as he looked in his car for the last things he would need, "Do we have everything?" Troy asked me, I did one exam myself and I nodded, "I believe so," I responded, "Let's go, Surprise is calling our name."

* * *

><p>"Brie," Troy's hand rubbed my shoulder as I opened my eyes, "Sit up," he said softly, I did as told in my hazy state, my eyes blurred and my head was throbbing. I could barely hear anything either. I sat up as Troy reached over to buckle my seat belt, as I felt so confused.<p>

I looked around as I felt my bearings come back to me. I was sitting on an airplane to Phoenix, Arizona. "Are you okay?" Troy asked I looked at him as my mouth was dry and my head pounded with an intense headache.

"Not really," I whispered, Troy looked at me as he leaned over to kiss my forehead, I could feel the plane going down, as I knew we were landing. "I would pull you into my lap but we are getting ready to touch down. I tried to wait as long as possible before waking you up. You crashed on me,"

"I'm tired,"

"You have been going hard for the past couple of days," I nodded as I rubbed my eyes, the plane touched go with little issues as he unbuckled my seat belt and quickly placed me into his lap. His arms wrapping tightly around me as I buried my face into his shoulder. "I hate flying sometimes," Troy smiled as he kissed my temple gently, "I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault,"

"We do it often,"

"I know we do," he smiled as he kissed me again, the plane pulled up to the gate as I slipped out of his lap. I picked up my backpack and purse as Troy and I were near the front. He rubbed my back with his hand as he had pulled his backpack up into his lap. Once we were allowed to get up, I moved out into the aisle as Troy ducked to get out as people were looking at him because everybody down here knew about Spring Training. Troy walked behind me as we got off the plane.

Once we hit the long hall, Troy picked up my hand as it was already ten times warmer than the Kansas City that we left. I rubbed my head as Troy kept me close, "Do you want to get food?" he asked, "Please," I begged, "Zach is down here do we want to drop our stuff off first?"

"Food and then apartment," I replied, "Got it,"

Troy and I grabbed our entire luggage and then we took a bus over to the rental car place. We were both getting a rental car because we both had different schedules all spring so it was going to be nice to have different cars so we didn't have to rely on other people to help us get around. It was just going to be easier that way. I let out a long sigh as we both had to sign papers.

I was still under the goddamn age of twenty-five making it so much harder to get a car sometimes. Troy signed papers and I signed papers and I signed some more papers as they told us to go to the garage and the cars would be waiting for us. We took the elevator down with our luggage and when we came out our two cars were waiting for us.

Troy put the luggage in both sides as he sighed, "Which one do you want?" he asked me, I looked at the cars as I scrunched my eye brows, "Why did I even ask?" he dropped the Audi keys into my hand as I laughed, "I can't believe you even thought about it," He shook his head as he went over to the SUV. We both climbed in and he turned on the car as he was going to call me in ten seconds to want to know where I wanted to go.

Pulling my phone out I followed Troy as he guided me out of the garage, "Hey," he said as I answered the ringing phone, "I don't care," I answered, "Are you starving or moderately hungry?"

"Moderately hungry and extremely tired," Troy laughed, "How about you head to the apartment and I'll grab some salads at that one restaurant. "Bless you," I whispered, he laughed, "Do not fall asleep before I get there okay? You remember,"

"Yes Troy, I remember how to get to the apartment," I said with a sigh, "but I can't make any promises on the sleeping part,"

"Yea, yea, I'll just tell Zach to keep you awake,"

"No!" I protested, Troy laughed loudly, "Then don't go to bed,"

"Fine," I then dropped my phone as I shook my head; Troy flipped me off as I veered around him. I pressed on the gas and flew right past him. I could see him shaking his head from here as I smiled.

I turned on the music flipping to my favorite station. It began to play some rock music. The drive from the airport to the apartment was a good thirty minutes and I hated every minute. I sighed as I continued on further into the place I knew so well. The first two years he was in big league camp I was only able to come during spring break and that was always fun but the past two years I was down here the entire two months.

It was completely awesome getting to be here and I was so glad Troy and I were done with separation. We didn't have to go months without seeing each other, I miss the reunions but that was basically it.

Pulling my car into the apartment parking lot, I picked up my purse and backpack and getting out. Troy and I would unload the cars tomorrow morning. I locked the car as I walked inside and I got onto the elevators. The doorman greeted me as I smiled and moved on past.

Arriving on the 5th floor, I got off and went to the first room on the right as I knocked on the door. "Let me in Zach!" I heard a shuffle and movement as the door unlocked and it swung open, "Hi," he said with a smile, "Hello," I went up to hug him, "How was your only day here by yourself?" I asked him, "Great, I miss Lex though," I smiled, "When is her Spring Break?"

"In March, so not close enough."

"Sorry bud,"

He nodded as I collapsed down onto the couch, as it was a fully furnished apartment. "Where is Troy Boy?" he asked, "Getting me some food so I can crash,"

"He texted me warning me not to let you fall asleep,"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm at least going to go and take my make up off and put on my shorts and tank top."

"Hey, he never said you couldn't get naked,"

I shot him a glance as Zack laughed, "Alright, whatever, I'm going to our room,"

He nodded as he sat back down to watch Sports Center. I went into the bathroom as I flipped on the lights as I washed my make up off, took off my sweats and long sleeve shirt as I then changed into shorts and a tank top. We went from winter to summer in less than twenty-four hours, the joy of weather climates.

I went over as I took care of the bed and made sure it was sleeping ready. I looked at the clock, as Troy should be here any minute with food. I sat down on the bed as I flipped on the TV and I scrolled through possible options, I yawned as I battled sleep, don't fall asleep, and don't fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Pulling into the apartment parking lot, I grabbed my carry on and the bags of food as I walked past the doorman, smiling and waving as he said hello for the first time of the spring training season.

Going up in the elevator, I got off on the 5th floor and went to the first room on the right. I kicked the door, "Zach!" I yelled I could hear his groaning as he stood up and then he opened the door. "Hello to you too," I said as I entered the apartment, "I should have mailed you your keys,"

"You got here yesterday,"

"So?" I laughed as dropped down the bags of food and my backpack. "Where is Brie?" I asked, "I heard her in the bathroom about ten minutes ago," I nodded as I set my Oakley's down on the counter. "Brie?" I called; I opened the bedroom door as I laughed shaking my head. "Zach, what the hell man?"

He appeared next to me and he laughed, "She works fast,"

"She is exhausted," I said, "She hasn't stopped moving in the past two days trying to get everything ready."

"Are you going to wake her up to eat?"

"I'll probably ask her."

"I'll see you in the morning, are you going in tomorrow?"

"Yea, around eight,"

"Sounds good," I gave him a high five as he disappeared into his bedroom, I sat down on the edge of the bed as I rubbed Gabi's shoulder, I did that for about five minutes, "I'm awake, I promise," she said, I laughed and I kissed her forehead, "Do you want to continue sleeping or do you want to eat?"

"Eat…in bed."

I nodded as I got up and I went to grab our food, I kicked off my shoes as I crawled into the bed as she sat up and leaned against me as I handed her the salad she wanted and I dug out my sandwich. She took a bite and ate it slowly as I watched the TV as I ate. "Do you have to be in to work tomorrow?"

"No," she answered, "Okay,"

We both ate as we watched the end of Sports Center and I looked over at Gabi. Her eyes were closed and her fork was stuck in her salad. I shook my head as I smiled, I took the salad from her hands and she curled up against me. I eased her down into the pillow as she curled up onto her side. I took our trash into the kitchen as I put her salad into the fridge and my sandwich into the trash.

I shut off the lights as I went into the bathroom and went pee; I changed clothes and then shut off the bedroom lights as I crawled into bed with Gabi. I turned the TV off and Gabi curled into my chest. I breathed her coconut and lavender smell in as I closed my eyes taking in that breath.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p><em>February 13<em>_th__, 2019_

Waking up, I rolled over as I reached for Troy but he wasn't in the bed, which most likely meant he was at the facility. I opened my eyes to examine the empty side of the bed and I shook my head, burying my face into my pillow.

Exhaustion rolled through my body as I pulled my pillow closer and then my stomach growled. "No, stop growling, I'm sleeping,"

My stomach didn't listen as it growled again. I barely remembered if I ate last night. I remember Troy waking me up and he handed me food but I don't remember much after that. Deciding to get up, I pushed off the bed as I sat back on my legs and I rubbed my eyes. I found a clock that read noon. I felt surprised, as I had slept for a good fourteen hours. I went to the bathroom and saw my toothbrush and toothpaste out.

I brushed my teeth and pulled on a sweatshirt because the apartment was cold. I wasn't due to do anything in Surprise for a good three weeks. I was going to be around but that was about it. We weren't doing our first broadcast until then, I would do some meetings but besides that I was just here for Troy. We were only doing five broadcasts this year so I wasn't going to be that busy with the thirty game schedules. I would get to actually enjoy some baseball.

Biting on my tongue I walked out as Zach and Troy were walking into the apartment. Troy laughed as he pushed the door open, he looked up at me and he laughed, an amused grin coming over his face, "Are you just now waking up?" I nodded my head as I opened the fridge to see that my salad was still in there. Did I even eat any of it? Troy shook his head, "You were exhausted,"

"I was I didn't want to get out of bed but my stomach made me." Troy came around as he circled me into his arms, "Yea I bet, you ate like two bites of your salad and passed out,"

"I remember you handing it to me and that is all I remember," I said pulling it out, I stirred it around trying to see if it was actually still any good. The lettuce was soggy and the croutons were mushy. I scrunched my nose as I shoved it into the trashcan. I then opened the doors and I pulled out rice and found some vegetables to make instead. "Can you make enough for us too?" Troy asked I nodded my head as he sat on the kitchen counter.

"How was your workout?" I asked turning my shoulder to look at him, "Fantastic," Troy said, "I didn't realize how much I had missed it."

"Warm out?"

"Oh yea," Troy said, "Sometimes the climate change from Kansas City to Surprise is so bad I just wish it was a little cooler."

"Don't say those words,"

"My summer child," Troy said with an eye roll, I laughed as I stirred the rice putting things into it. Troy took a drink of water as he sighed, "What are we doing tonight?" Troy asked me, "Sleeping," Troy looked at me as I laughed, "What?"

"How the hell are you tired?"

"Because after this we get to move all of our shit into this apartment, then Josh will be showing up and then we really have to move his shit into the apartment and after that you will make me dinner and then I am crashing _again."_

Troy laughed, "Fine, movie night," he called, "I think I can handle that,"

"Only if we had your sweet movie room," Troy nodded as I stirred in the vegetables. I went over to Troy as he pulled me into his grip by his legs. He smiled as he pulled me into a kiss, "I think I have figured out why Troy constantly wears his hat backwards," Zach said leaning against the counter. "And why is that?" Troy asked looking at him, "Because you constantly are kissing her and the bill would get in the way, so he wears it backwards so he can kiss you more."

I busted out into laughter as I looked at Troy and then at Zach. "Zach, I think you are right."

Troy tried to stop a grin, "That is only _one _reason why I wear my hat backwards okay?" I laughed as I shook my head pulling his hat around front as I tried to kiss him again and Zach was right. It did get in the way, "Keep it backwards, plus, you look hotter that way," Troy raised an eyebrow as I went back to the rice and vegetables pulling out plates and handing some out.

"Thanks Brie,"

"Thanks Gabs," I nodded as I piled some on a plate as I went and sat on the couch. I flipped through a TV channels, as I didn't find anything. "Brie," I turned to see Troy, "Zach and I decided what we are doing for your birthday on Tuesday, a week from today," Troy said as he took another bite of food, "Yea?" I said, he nodded his head, "After workouts," He stopped, "and it just might have to be a surprise,"

I glanced at him with the evil eye as Zach busted out into laughter, "Dude! That was evil!"

"She doesn't want to do anything anyways! Why would she care," Troy said with a smirk, I threw a piece of broccoli at him, "I don't like you anymore," I said, Troy laughed as he picked up the piece of broccoli and ate it. "Thanks," he said, I rolled my eyes, "Just for that you get to move in all of the boxes by yourself while I go and lay by the pool,"

"Fine," he said, I smiled as I stood up and went into the bedroom. "You have to find the box with your swimsuit!" Troy yelled, "I'm going nude!" I yelled, there was a pause, a snort, and then "YOU'RE WHAT?"

I laughed, "You heard me!"

"Fuck," Troy swore, he opened the apartment door and it shut behind him as Zach appeared in the doorway. "That was good," I laughed as I pulled out my bikini, "I have my swimsuit, so he is going to go shuffle through all of those boxes for nothing." Zach laughed until he was crying, as he was laughing so hard. I laughed as I changed into my suit pulling on a t-shirt with a pair of shorts.

I grabbed a towel and my sunscreen as I reached for my iPhone and ear buds. "You might want to come out here and watch this," I said with a laugh, I walked out as I laughed, going downstairs, I went out into the parking lot as I passed Troy. "Gabriella!" he yelled, I giggled as I went around back and opened up the gate to the pool. "Brie," I laughed as Troy came closer.

"I swear to God,"

"What's wrong Troy?" I asked turning around to face him; his face was red, another couple was lying by the pool. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Please, don't be naked," he said taking a step closer to me, "Oh Troy," I whispered, I took a step closer to him as I let my hand wrap around his neck pulling his ear closer to me. "I'm so naked right now,"

"I'm trying to find your,"

I pressed my finger to his lips, "Shh…it's okay," I whispered, "You should just keep looking," he tried to move his lips and I bit on my lip trying to not laugh. "I did, I looked through every damn box," and Troy had, I had looked at each car and they had been destroyed. "Oh," I pressed my lips together, "I guess it's nude then,"

Troy dropped his mouth as I reached to take off my shirt, Troy reached for my hand but I shook my head as I easily stripped off the shirt. Troy went straight to my breasts and his jaw dropped, "Are you fucking shitting me?" Troy yelled, I heard Zach laugh first and then I broke down into laughter, I bent over in tears as the other couple of was looking at us, "Tell me you videotaped that," I said looking at Zach, tears were streaming down my face as I laughed.

"Fuck yes," Zach, laughed harder as Troy looked between the two of us, "I can not believe you two," Troy said glaring between both of us. I sat on the ground laughing as Zach wiped his eyes, "Troy, dude,"

"I'm not even going to talk to either of you," Troy said walking out, Zach and I shared a look and laughed again, "He is pissed," I said with a loud laugh, "It was so worth it," I nodded my head as I wiped away tears. "We might want to steer clear of him." I said as I dragged my towel to a near by chair and took off my shorts. Zach stripped off his shirt as he lay next to me.

"You are genius,"

"That's what he gets for being an asshole," Zach laughed, "You are my favorite, don't tell Lex that though," I shook my head laughing, "It's okay Zach, you have known me longer,"

"What six years?"

"Yes sir, six years,"

"Damn…long time,"

"Totally,"

Zach and I were quiet as we soaked in the sun and Zach looked at me, "Want to watch the video?"

"Please!"

* * *

><p>I walked into the apartment as Troy was laying on the bed on his laptop. I shut our bedroom door gently, I smiled as I walked over to him and sat on his back as he groaned, "Here to laugh at me some more?" he asked, I giggled, "No," I whispered into his ear, he turned to look at me, "You aren't funny,"<p>

"It was pretty funny," I told him, he rolled his eyes as I looked at what he was looking at, "Whatcha doing?" I asked him, he scrolled through as he sighed, "Buildings in Kansas City for Swings,"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea but none of them are working, I don't want to build because that costs almost twice as much money as just buying one. I just need a big empty warehouse that we can reconvert,"

"What about the outside fields?"

"Yea, it's getting complicated," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I just wish it would appear because I convinced them but I can't find the things like I want,"

"I bet you could make some calls, use the Royals, and you could find something good." I paused, "I mean you could check with all of the parks and see what you could do with those baseball fields. You could always use those,"

"But we like them there. Everything is at Swings. It just works,"

"Don't look in Kansas City, you know it won't work,"

"Do I look farther into Kansas or Missouri?"

"Try to keep state line, just go north or south. So you can keep both Kansas and Missouri players." Troy nodded as he expanded his search and I massaged his back gently. "You were so funny," I said giggling, "Really?" Troy asked I smiled as I bent over to kiss him, my fingers reaching up to shut the laptop. "What are you doing?" he asked me, I pushed the laptop off the bed gently.

"Brie," he said, stood up on my feet and rolled him over to his back. I sat on his stomach as his blue eyes watched me. I ran my hands over his chest as I leaned forward and I kissed his forehead and his nose followed by his cheek and his chin. "Brie," he said, "Zach left to meet Josh at the airport," I whispered into his ear, Troy raised an eyebrow as he smiled, "See this is a reward for letting me make complete fun of you,"

He laughed as he brought me in a for a kiss, "But that was also a punishment for being an ass about my birthday,"

"Did you really think I was going to tell you?" he said with a smirk, "Yea, yea," I whispered as I kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "Are you teasing me?" Troy asked, "No," I moved my hands over his chest again as I inched further away from his face as I pushed his shirt up, my fingers rubbed his sides as he looked at the clock. I kissed his cheek as I stripped his shirt off of him.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"No," I told him, my fingers edged around his basketball shorts as I gently eased them away from his hips. "And why not?" he asked me, "Because, I don't think you quite deserve a kiss yet,"

"Oh?"

"Mhm,"

"What is worthy of a kiss?" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulders as Troy narrowed his eyes slightly. He reached up with his arms as he tried to grab me but I couldn't let him, I tried to grab his hands but he laughed as he pulled me down on top of him. He kissed me roughly as I moaned as it was hard for me to hold off. "You are so fucking amazing," Troy said, I kissed him again as he rolled me on to my back, my clothes being kicked to the side at every opportunity.

"How much longer until Josh and Zach get back?" Troy asked, "An hour," I replied, "Good,"

* * *

><p>"Troy…I heard you got made an ass out of today," Troy smirked, "Dude, it was all worth it," I sent him a glance as he laughed, "It was,"<p>

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it,"

"Awh, come on Gabi, you make fun of him and then give him something he enjoys?"

"Sorry boys, I need him on my good side," Troy laughed as he looked up at me, "You are always on my good side,"

"Well duh," I announced, Troy shook his head with laughter as Zach popped a movie in, Troy grabbed my hand and I sat down in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. "This isn't fair, Troy gets to have hot sex all of spring training while we are stuck with our fiancées in Kansas City," Josh said looking at us, I laughed, I kissed him and Zach threw a thing of popcorn at us.

"Stop before I barf,"

"Come on, I have walked in on you and Alex having sex," I said giving him a pointed look, Zach's face turned red as he shook his head, "You didn't knock,"

"I knocked four times!" I protested, "You were supposed to be getting on a _bus,_ I saved your _ass_," I paused as I looked at him, "I also _saw _your ass," Troy laughed as did Josh as Zach threw another piece of popcorn at me and I caught it. Troy threw his hands up, "Winner!"

I laughed as Josh pointed to the TV, "Movie,"

"Yea, yea,"

* * *

><p><em>February 15<em>_th__, 2019_

I sat on the bleachers as I watched Troy poke fun with the catchers and other pitchers as they did their workout. "Boo!" I jumped and I turned to see Dylan. I screamed and broke out into laughter as I jumped down and grabbed him into a big hug.

"What's up hottie?" he asked, I laughed shaking my head, "Nothing! Watching my favorite husband,"

"Oh how hot," I laughed as Dylan scooted in next to me, "How is he feeling?"

"Good, good, he has been pretty sore the past couple of days from workouts but he will come around. He wasn't nearly as active as some off seasons so he has some work to put in,"

"How are you?"

"Good, fantastic actually,"

"I heard about that broadcasting promotion," he said with a smile, "You called me," I reminded him, "Well yea, as soon as my _dad_ told me, I don't even get a phone call anymore? I'm hurt."

I smiled, "I'm sorry, I was so busy and I'm pretty sure your dad knew before I knew."

"True, he probably did," I smiled as I hooked arms with him; the Arizona heat was warm as it was only ten in the morning. "When do all of the boys report?"

"In a week," I told him, "And the last time I checked somebody's birthday is on Tuesday…"

"Uhm,"

"Twenty one?"

I laughed, "No,"

"Twenty two?"

"Dylan!"

"Fine, fine, thirty, I know it's hard to hear,"

"Dylan Brett!" I said with a laugh, he smiled as I shoved his shoulder. "Twenty five?"

"If I must take claim to my birthday then yes, twenty five,"

"Hell I knew that," I shook my head as Troy jogged over, "Dylan, what up man?"

"Nothing much, thanks for the play ticket out,"

I looked at Troy and then over at Dylan as Troy squeezed my knee, he leaned forward to kiss my cheek, "Happy Birthday part 1," he whispered, I looked at him as he turned and left. I looked at Dylan as he smiled, "What does he have up his sleeve?"

"I have no idea, I am just part one…"

I groaned as I buried my head into my hands, "I don't even want to know,"

"Well like it or not you will find out,"

"No," I protested, Dylan laughed, "Why do you hate birthdays?"

"Birthdays are freaking awesome 0-21, why would you love your birthday but any year after that then no. I just want to stay twenty two." Dylan laughed, "So you don't like aging,"

"No!" I yelled, Dylan laughed, "Who does?"

"I'm going to be thirty in five years Dylan,"

"I'll be thirty in four,"

"Yea, yea, so will Troy. Doesn't matter though,"

"For Troy it does,"

"Whatever, I mean, yes, we would all love to stay young but why celebrate birthdays?"

"Why not celebrate birthdays?" Dylan asked, I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder, "I don't know, I wish I knew."

* * *

><p><em>February 19<em>_th__, 2019_

"No,"

"Brie,"

"No,"

"Come on Gabs,"

"No," I buried my face further into the pillow as Troy laughed, "Come on, Brie," he rubbed my back as he leaned closer to me, "Why am I more excited about your birthday than you are?" he asked me, I pushed my face further into my pillow, "It's not my birthday,"

"Oh but it is," Troy rolled next to me as he looked me in the eyes. He smiled softly, "I think it's always reversed on birthdays, you don't get excited,"

"We shouldn't be celebrating me," Troy said, "Then why are we celebrating me?" I asked him, Troy rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "You are stubborn as hell,"

I smiled, "Happy Birthday Brie," he leaned in to kiss me as I let him, to make him somewhat happy. "What are we doing for my birthday," I said with a sigh, Troy had already been to workouts, he had let me sleep in and didn't even wake me up at midnight like he loved to do. To be honest, I loved when he woke me up at midnight on my birthday and kissed me. It was one of my favorite things.

"I don't know, you said you didn't want to do anything," Troy sat up as he flipped through the TV, "Wait," Troy turned to look at me, he shook his head, "I am obeying your wishes, no birthday,"

"Oh," my face fell slightly as I shrugged and lay back down, "So you are disappointed,"

"Am not,"

"Your face said otherwise,"

"My face doesn't know me,"

Troy snorted as he shook his head, "I guess I'll just have to return your gift,"

"What gift?" I asked sitting up, "You don't want a birthday," Troy said as he backed out of the room, "Troy!" I yelled, I jumped out of bed as I jumped on to his back, he laughed as I squeezed him closer to me. "What gift?"

"Ellaaaaa," I let my head spin around to see my dad, my heart swelled as I hadn't been able to spend my birthday with him since I had met Troy. Eight goddamn years. I jumped off Troy's back as I laughed, "Basically you get a day with your dad like you used too. I'll get out of your hair, I have some more work to do anyways." Troy said I looked at my husband in awh and my dad because I couldn't believe this.

My dad hugged me tight, "An Ella and dad day," I smiled as I hugged him tighter, "I'll be back for dinner,"

"So Gabs, what do we do?"

I laughed, "I don't know Dad, you always picked during the day. I just know we watch Titanic tonight,"

"It's been eight years since I have seen that movie,"

"It's been too long since you have gotten to spend a birthday with me,"

"Yes, it honestly has been,"

"I guess we should make this one count,"

"Yes we should,"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I opened the apartment door quietly as it was late. Seeing her face light up for him when he was here was plenty to let me spend the day away from her and practice. It was all I actually needed to get through the day.

We met up for dinner and then I went out with the boys. Josh and Zach were still out as I entered the apartment. Alex looked up at me as I smiled, "Fun day?" I asked, "Oh yea, I forgot how much I haven't seen her in the past couple of months,"

"I know, it has been a crazy off season," she was curled up next to him past out, "You killed her," I said with a laugh, he shook his head looking at her, "She made it half way through which if I remember right is a record for her,"

"Mmm…I think the first time I watched it with her she made it only a fourth of a way through. I can't remember though,"

"She normally goes hard all day and then crashes when she sits down,"

"Sounds like you guys had a great day,"

"We did, thanks for letting me,"

"You made getting a birthday present easy," I said, he laughed, "Honestly, it was a crazy day. It was our picture day so the morning was shot to hell and we had team activities this afternoon, dinner and drinks, it was a busy filled day so I'm glad you were able to give her the day she deserved,"

"I just can't believe it has been twenty-five years since she came into my life to be honest," Alex said with a shake of his hand, he stood up as he made sure Gabi didn't fall off. He laughed, "I was scared as hell that day but she some how made it easy,"

I smiled as I went over to her and I kissed her forehead, "I'll come by in the morning to say good-bye before my flight."

"Awesome,"

"Thanks Troy,"

"No problem Alex," he walked out of the room as I stroked her hair away from her face. Her eyes opened as she blinked and then sat up, "Where is my dad?" she asked, "He just left a couple of minutes ago,"

"Oh,"

"Are you okay?" I asked she nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes. I sat on the couch as I kissed her temple, "Are you sure?"

"I'm used to my dad leaving Troy,"

I nodded as I rubbed her back, "I'm just glad I have you here," I hugged her tightly and I smiled, "I hope you had a great birthday,"

"I did Troy, I had a great birthday. Thank you," she said, I kissed her lips as I picked her up. I took her to our bedroom as I laid her down and I let her wrap herself up into my arms. I kissed her head a couple of times as she was falling back asleep. "Thank you for not ignoring me," I laughed and kissed her again, "You're welcome baby girl,"

My fingers slid through hers, as this was probably one of my favorite birthdays I have celebrated with her. It just had to be.

* * *

><p><em>February 24<em>_th__, 2019_

Gabi's POV

"What?" I asked with a laugh, Troy shook his head as he pulled me close, "Nothing,"

"Lies," I whispered, "They aren't lies," Troy told me, "They are just my words because I love you," I laughed as I kissed his forehead. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know are you not tired today?"

"I slept all night!"

"You have been tired,"

"It's because I'm getting used to the time change still and then we are gone all freaking day." Troy laughed as he pulled me into his grasp. I laid on his stomach as he kissed my temple, "I think we should go out tonight with the boys,"

"Yea? You want to come out tonight?"

"A couple of drinks would be fantastic,"

"I agree, let me see where the guys are going tonight and then we can join,"

"Awesome,"

Troy grabbed his phone as he texted over my shoulder, he let his phone lay on my back as he smiled, "You're beautiful, and you know that right?" I smiled and I kissed him, "Is that what you wanted?"

"I can't call you beautiful?" he asked me, "You normally want something," he laughed, "Not today, I don't want anything today," I laughed as his phone buzzed on my back and he picked it up, "They are meeting at a bar in Phoenix to watch college basketball for the night. You still want to go?"

"Yes," Troy nodded as he kissed my forehead; I rolled off the top of him as I went to grab a pair of skinny jeans with a long sleeve shirt out of the drawer. Troy got up as he went to take a shower. I changed my clothes and pulled my hair up, Troy came out in a pair of shorts with an American Eagle hoodie on. He ran his fingers through his wet hair as I smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing,"

"Lies," Troy mocked, I looked at him as he smirked, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He laced our hands together as I finished getting ready, "I'm driving," Troy said, "My car," I bargained, "Good," Troy went into the room as he grabbed the keys and his wallet. I chewed on my lower lip as I put on my necklace and my shoes as Troy was talking to Josh in the living room.

"Care if I tag along?" Josh asked, "Come on," I said as I put my purse over my shoulder. Troy laughed as we both exited the door. We shut the door as we made our way to the car. I got into the passenger side as Josh climbed into the back. Troy started the car as it hummed to life.

"Why Phoenix?" I asked as Troy pulled on to the highway, "They had a big sports bar down there," Troy said, the blinker kicked on as Troy moved lanes. He eased into the drive as his hand found mine. "What games are they watching?"

"Most likely all of them," Troy said, "March Madness doesn't even start for another couple of weeks,"

"A lot of games on though,"

"True,"

I turned up the radio in the dull of voices as it began to sing some sort of song I had never heard before. Josh groaned, "Oh my god, this song,"

"What is it?" I asked, "Gabi doesn't listen to the radio," Troy said as he witnessed the look of confusion over Josh's face. "How are you avoiding this song? I swear they play it everyday at the park,"

"Dude, do you think I pay that much attention to the music being played? I was in the booth today."

"Doing what?"

"Hanging out with Casey and Danni,"

"Oh thrilling," Troy said looking at me, "What?"

"You could have been in the sun!"

"I have been in the sun since I got here,"

Troy pulled into the right lane as our exit was coming up, Troy pulled out and he stopped at the stoplight. When we came up to the building, we could spot the guys sitting on the deck as Troy parked and we walked up. He found my hand and Josh hopped up to the deck. Troy and I followed as a couple of the guys turned around. Gordon waved from his spot down the bar, Hosmer laughed and waved; Duffy hopped up, Jackson, and Marcus but laughed as Zach was already sitting there.

"Hey guys,"

A couple of other wives were waving as I went over to Hosmer and Moose's wife. I smiled as I sat down next to them, "Hey guys,"

"Hey!"

"How is life with the three baboons going?" I laughed as a drink was sat down in front of me. I smiled as I thanked them, "Fantastic, it will be better when Alex and Melissa get down here,"

"When do they come down?"

"Mel will be here for two weeks in March and Alex will lap over during her spring break,"

"That's good,"

"Yea, they miss them,"

"I'm only here until the beginning of February." Carissa said, I nodded then Kim sighed, "I leave in two days,"

"Bummer," I said and I took a drink. "You have it good,"

"I do have to work," I said with a laugh, "We have our first broadcast on March 5th,"

"That's awesome, I'm kind of jealous," Carissa said, I shrugged my shoulders, "I went to school for four years, I might as well,"

"True…I didn't go to school for four extra years," Kim said with a laugh, "I thought about quitting…several times."

"I made it," Carissa said with a sigh, "I didn't want to make it though,"

We laughed, as had a couple of more drinks as the boys were all into the basketball game. I excused myself from their table as I went over to Troy, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Mmm…there is my girl," I smiled and I kissed his cheek. "How are the girls?" he asked, I nodded as he took a drink of his beer. "Do you need another drink?" Troy asked, "Uh…sure, one more, I had two over there."

Troy nodded, "Want anything special?"

"Uhh…want to do a shot with me and then I'll just have a beer,"

Troy waved the bartender over; he then put in our drink orders and laughed with the bartender over something as he walked off. Zach scooted over and I squeezed between them. "I'm just not good with girls," I said with a shake of my head, "What do you mean?" Troy asked me, "I don't know, I just fit in better with guys,"

"I always noticed that about you," Zach said, "I grew up with male figures in my life,"

"Your mom was basically a male," Troy said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes, "My dad was more like a mom than my mom, she was so bad about those talks you were supposed to have with your mom."

"Who gave you the period talk?" Zach asked with a laugh, the shots were put in front of Troy and I laughed, "My mom because I'm pretty sure my dad couldn't handle that one." Zach and Troy laughed. Troy picked up my shot and gave it to me; we both drowned them as I squeezed the lime into my mouth. Troy shook his head, then he gave me a high five, "You rock,"

"You married me for a reason," I said, Troy laughed and I picked up my beer. He smiled and he laughed at the basketball play, he slapped hands with Duffy, his face lighting up and his eyes so blue. I adjusted his hat and then decided to take it off. "Hey!" Troy protested, I giggled and placed it onto my head. Troy twisted in his chair and he smirked, "Hey, guys, fast look Troy Bolton is hatless,"

I laughed and Troy shook his head, "I got hatless for every national anthem,"

"Because you have to be,"

"I was also hatless for my wedding,"

"That doesn't count!"

I shook my head and I picked up my beer, I took a long pull of it and Troy smiled shaking his head. "If it stays on your head then I don't really need it back," Troy said, his head turned as he looked at me. I smiled, "Good, I wasn't going to give it back." I stuck my tongue out and Troy laughed, "You are lucky I love you,"

"I'm glad," I kissed him and he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

><p><em>February 25<em>_th__, 2019 – 3:45 AM_

Gabi's POV

My phone's constant buzzing was giving me a headache. I fumbled for it because I was exhausted. Troy and I had gotten back to the apartment a little after one and now that I was sleeping I just wanted to continue sleeping.

"Hello?" my mouth felt of cotton, "Gabi, sweetie," it was my mom. My mom never called in the middle of the night. "Mom?" I pressed against the bed as I sat up; my heart was racing as I thought of each of the twins. Her voice was frantic.

"Your dad was in a car accident tonight," she started to cry as I felt my throat tighten, "Mom, is he okay?"

"I don't know, I wish," she was crying harder now as I started to cry, "Mom,"

"They just called me and I'm at the hospital and they haven't told me anything yet,"

"Brie," Troy's voice was muffled, "Baby, I'll call you back, I need,"

"Okay," I dropped my phone and I cried; it must be serious if she doesn't know yet. "Brie, are you okay? What's wrong? Bad dream?" I got up as I found my duffle bag and began to throw things into it. "Gabi," Troy got out of bed. I couldn't see anything through my tears. Troy came over as I tried to keep packing, "Brie, baby girl, talk to me," I grabbed my bag and Troy took it from my hands.

"No," I cried, "Brie, you need to talk to me first," His eyes were concerned, "My mom called and my dad was in a car accident and I need to go back to Kansas City because they haven't told her anything yet and I need to be there for her," my tears came faster as Troy slowly nodded his head in understanding as he pulled me into his arms.

"You need to take a deep breath for me," he whispered into my ear, I tried but it came out in sob like form and Troy gently sat me down on the bed. "Your dad is going to be okay,"

"How,"

"No if's, no but's, none of that, he is going to be fine,"

He kissed my forehead as he wiped away my tears, "Do we need to call your mom again?" I nodded, Troy reached for my phone and he called her back as he sat back on his knees. "Hey, Kylie," Troy nodded; he attempted to calm her down. "I'll tell her, I promise, yes,"

He hung up the phone and he rubbed my knee gently, "Your dad is currently in surgery for a couple of things, she named them all off but I couldn't really understand her too well. They aren't sure how bad it actually is yet,"

"I have to go Troy," he nodded his head, "I understand, we will get you a flight out today okay? You aren't going anywhere right now, how about you go and pack some of your stuff and I'll look for a flight to Kansas City okay?"

I nodded my head; he kissed my forehead softly, "It will be okay, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Have a fantastic week! **

**Please Review! **


	13. Rocked

Chapter 13 – Rocked

_February 25__th__, 2019 – 3:45 PM _

I raced my car through Kansas City trying to get to St. Luke's where my dad was. After calling my mom after had both calmed down from the initial news I had found out that he was in a rollover accident on the highway. He was out to get some medication for Lilly because she was sick. The roads were slick and he had some how rolled his car over, we didn't have all of the details yet but he was still alive.

After I had gotten out of my flight my mom had told me to call her. He had made it out of surgery for a couple of things I had found out. He had several broken bones in his back causing concern for paralysis; he broke several ribs, a concussion, and a broken arm. I was a nervous wreck that he would be dead when I landed but so far he was alive and they figured he would make a good recovery.

Which made everything in me relax just a little bit. I was still worried and I would be until I saw him, I just wanted to see him. I pulled into St. Luke's South and Troy was calling me. I answered the phone, "Hi,"

"How are you doing?" he asked me, "I'm okay, I just got to the hospital," I got out of the car, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you,"

"It's okay," I told him, "You need to focus on baseball,"

"You are okay though?"

"I'm fine, I'll be even better when I can see my dad,"

"Call me later okay?"

"I will, I love you Troy,"

"I love you baby girl,"

Hanging up the phone, I went up the elevators as I walked to the nurse's desk, "Alex Montez," I said, she looked up at me, "I can't let anybody in, private guest,"

"He is my dad," I stressed, "My name is Gabi Mont," I stopped, "It's technically Gabi Bolton but my maiden name is Montez, please,"

"Let me call back to his room," I rubbed my temple, as I just wanted to see my dad. "You may go," I rushed back past the desk and my mom stepped out of the room, "How is he? Is he okay?" She smiled, "He is awake,"

"Does he know?"

"No,"

I pushed past her and into the hospital room; he was laying flat in a back brace, his neck stabilized, his eyes were closed. "Daddy," I said softly, he couldn't turn his head but I saw him release a breath. "I'm fine," he said weakly, I walked over and I grabbed his hand, "You aren't okay," I said to him, his eyes flickered to mine, "Ella, you are supposed to be in Surprise,"

I laughed and sat down in the chair, "Not when your dad was in a bad car accident," he rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, you can go back now,"

"Not going to happen, I'm here until you are better. Some one needs to be with Lilly and Cam. I don't have to be back in Surprise until the 5th for our first broadcast. I can go back sooner but not until I know you are okay,"

He sighed, "I love you Ella,"

"Get some rest Daddy," I bent over to kiss his cheek and I squeezed his hand tightly, he didn't protest as I watched him for a couple of minutes. My mom stepped in and she looked at me, "Are you better now?"

"You freaked me out mom,"

"I was freaked out," she admitted, "I had never been so scared," I hugged my mom as she wiped at her eyes, "They called me and they wouldn't tell me shit over the phone. I was freaking out. I had to get somebody to come over and watch the twins while I went to the hospital. I called you when they wouldn't tell me anything because I knew you would flip out if something had happened and you were not advised ASAP,"

"I freaked Troy out,"

"Yea, that's what he said,"

"He is going to be okay though right?"

She smiled, "He should make a full recovery," she looked at him, a smile lifting up and over her face. "He moved his feet and they say it should be good,"

"I'm glad he is going to be okay,"

"Me too, I do know that Cam and Lilly aren't very happy about being at school today. They wanted to come see him and I haven't even seen them since yesterday,"

"Do you want me to pick them up?"

"Yes, if you could. They are still with the babysitter at the house," I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair, "I'll bring them up and stay with them for the night,"

"Sounds good, thank you for coming Gabi,"

"Mom, did you really think I wasn't going to come?"

She laughed, "I knew you were coming before anything was sad to you," I smiled and I hugged her tightly. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Yea, I'll take care of him in here,"

"Good,"

* * *

><p>Pulling into the driveway I parked my car and rested for just a moment. I was going to take this moment to call Troy and to talk to him. I was feeling a rush of emotions but mostly I was beyond happy that my dad was completely fine.<p>

He had a long road ahead of him but he was fine. I would stay in Kansas City until he left the hospital and then I would fly back to Surprise. The only reason I would leave him in the hospital if it was March 2nd, I had to be out of here by March 3rd to get back into Surprise to prepare for the broadcast.

The phone rang twice and then Troy picked up, "Hey,"

"Hi,"

"You sound better,"

"I'm a lot better. My dad is going to be fine. He has a long road ahead of him but he will be okay."

"That's fantastic Brie,"

"It was just a scare, this time, it was just a scare."

"I told you he would be fine,"

"I thank you for the confidence," Troy laughed, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"So when are you going to be flying back?"

"I think I am going to stay in Kansas City until he is released from the hospital to help with Cam and Lilly. I will be back by the 5th but I should be back before then,"

"Sounds good. We miss you down here,"

"You just miss when I cook for you,"

"True,"

"I'm going to go get the twins to take them to see my dad,"

"Good, I'll talk to you later tonight,"

"Yes, I'll talk to you later Troy,"

I hung up the phone and I walked to the front door, I heard Lilly first because of the sobbing noise that I had heard. "Hello?" Lilly came out of the living room as she ran over to me. I picked her up easily and I looked at their babysitter, she sighed and looked at me. "You are?"

"Their sister…" I said, Cam was sitting on the couch and his head was down. "You can leave," I said, "Now," the girl looked at me, "You aren't my boss,"

"I'm pretty sure my mom will be agreeing with me that you are done, goodbye," Lilly pressed her face into my shoulder and I looked at Cam again. She huffed around, slowly grabbing her purse and other things that she must have brought. She walked out of the door; my eyes followed her walk out the door. My hand rubbed Lilly's back, "It's okay,"

"I want daddy!" she cried, "I know you do pretty girl, Cam, do you want to go see dad?" He jumped up and nodded his head, "Let's get our coats on," I said, Lilly wouldn't let go of me, her hands gripped my shirt and she just didn't want to let go. Cam grabbed his coat, "Do you know where Lilly's is?" he nodded and ran upstairs. He came back with her pink jacket.

"Lil, if you want to go you have to put your jacket on." She nodded and let go of my arm. I sat her down on the ground while she began to stuff her arms into the jacket. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes were red. She sniffled, "Is daddy okay?"

"Daddy is fine," I told her, Cam looked at me as I reached over and gave him a hug. "He is dying to see you guys,"

"I want to cuddle with daddy," Lilly said, "Me too," I told her; I grabbed each of their hands and guided them to my car. They both buckled their seat belts; I made sure they were tight.

"You ready?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Lilly smiled while she talked to my dad who was most likely ready to fall back asleep again. He was sitting up, the neck brace gone but he was still in the back brace. Cam was seated in my mom's lap while I sat next to my dad's bed.<p>

"Are you guys ready to head home and get ready for bed?" I asked them, Cam and Lilly shook their head, my parents laughed, "Guys, it's time to go home. You can come back up tomorrow after school," my mom bargained, Lilly sighed, "I don't want to leave Daddy," my dad smiled, he moved his hand to her back, "Baby girl, I'm exhausted, I'm ready to fall asleep and you should be too,"

"Frankie isn't coming over tomorrow right?"

"She will be there after school," my mom said, I laughed, "Uhh…yea, she isn't coming back," my parents looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "She obviously doesn't like Cam or Lilly. Lilly was in tears and Cam was hiding in a corner," my parents eyes shifted to the two young ones. "Frankie isn't nice," Lilly said, "Well we will find somebody,"

"I'll be there," I said, "I told you guys I'm not leaving until Dad is out of the hospital," my mom and dad shared a look, "Guys, I don't have my first broadcast until March 5th. I promise you I will be gone by then, even if Dad is still in the hospital."

"I don't plan on being in this prison for that long," I laughed, "I bet you don't. You need to get rest Dad, I will be here to help take care of the Twins and to give mom some time off. I promise,"

"You'll go back if they need you sooner?"

"They won't…but sure,"

"Fine, we will still look for a new babysitter so we have a new one for when you leave."

"Sounds good,"

"Ky, we have the best daughter in the world,"

"Yes, yes, we do," I smiled.

"Guys, are you ready to go?"

"No!" Lilly protested, my dad sighed, "Come on Lil, tomorrow you can come back,"

"Fine,"

"I'll walk you guys out," my mom said, she stood up and grabbed Cam into her arms, I reached for Lilly. I kissed my Dad's cheek as he reached over and kissed mine. "Thank you Ella,"

"No problem dad," he smiled and we walked out of the hospital room. "What do you guys want for dinner?" my mom asked, "Pizza!" Cam said, "Yes! Pizza!"

"Pizza it is,"

"We have plenty of frozen pizza at home,"

"Awesome,"

"I'll be home later tonight. You don't mind doing the school runs?"

"None at all,"

"Thank you Gabs,"

"No problem momma,"

* * *

><p><em>February 27<em>_th__, 2019_

"Dad is doing well?"

"Very, they are thinking about releasing him tomorrow,"

"Good," Troy said, I smiled and I doodled on the pen and paper in front of me. "How is Spring Training going?" I asked, "Okay, missing you,"

"I bet you do," I smiled, "I really do. The bed isn't nearly as warm when you are gone." I laughed, "Just open a window, it will be nice and warm for you."

"That would mean potentially dying of heat stroke,"

I snorted and Troy laughed, "I miss you,"

"You have already said this,"

"Because it is true,"

"I'll probably fly back on the 2nd if my dad gets out tomorrow,"

"Good," Troy said, "Because,"

"I miss you," I finished for him, "I get it," he chuckled, "You love me,"

"I do,"

"How are the twins?"

"Good, good, my mom is looking for a new babysitter because I fired the one they had," Troy snorted, "You did what?" Troy asked, "I fired the babysitter because they were all crying and upset. She didn't even protect the kids from me when I walked into the house unannounced,"

"Yea, she got to go,"

"Okay Rex," Troy laughed, "Zach says hi,"

"Hi Zach,"

"She said hi back," Troy said, Troy laughed at something and I smiled, "I'm going to go Troy, I'm pretty tired. It was another long day,"

"Brie, it's like seven,"

"Nine here," I told him, "You keep forgetting about time change," Troy sighed, "Don't roll your eyes," I said, Troy laughed, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

We hung up and I rolled onto my stomach, I was in my house tonight, Skip curled up next to me and I rubbed his side, "Whatcha doing skip?" he purred against my skin, I rolled off the bed and went downstairs. There wasn't much here, I probably wouldn't even be here unless it was for Skip. I turned up the AC as it was snowing outside, another cold day in Kansas City.

Grabbing a cup of water I went back upstairs, as I didn't _feel_ good. I was lightheaded and just didn't feel right. I crawled into the bed and I buried my face into the pillow. I set my alarm for seven-thirty because I had Dad duty in the morning. That was a lot better than school duty I had slowly found out. I wrapped the blankets around me and closed my eyes, ready for hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>February 28<em>_th__, 2019_

"Morning Daddy," my dad turned and looked at me, he smiled, "Hi, you feeling alright?" I shrugged, "Lightheaded, tired, I guess maybe too much this week," my dad sighed, "You should go home and rest,"

"No, no, I'm going to spend the morning with my dad. I think I am leaving in couple of days."

"Good, you should be in Arizona,"

"I know I should be, it's a hell of a lot warmer there," my dad laughed as he cringed, his ribs must be sore, "Take off some of that fancy medication?" I asked, he smiled, "Oh yea," he said quietly, "I would be like drug me up,"

"I have seen you drugged up, I don't think that is the smartest idea," I giggled, "Troy said hi, hope that you are feeling better,"

"I bet he hates you being here,"

"I think he was done with the separation," I told my dad, "I was done with the separation but you are very important to me," my dad smiled, "You are my favorite still,"

"You still can't do that,"

"Can too. I can do it until Lilly is in her twenties and will take offense."

"Good thing she is seven,"

"How is she seven again?" my dad asked, I laughed, "Hell if I know, she is though,"

"Eight in June,"

"Stop,"

I smiled, "Just because you grew up on me doesn't mean I am allowing Lilly,"

"Tell me how that works,"

"It doesn't work because I said the same thing about you," I squeezed his hand, "Well I'm not going anywhere,"

"That's good, I wasn't letting you,"

"Aren't you happy you aren't on a baseball roster?"

"Yes, because I don't think I will ever have the same back again,"

"Probably not,"

"Fabulous, I was in great shape,"

"Oh you'll still be in great shape just have to go easy on that back for a while,"

"My ribs hurt like hell,"

"I can go and grab a nurse if you need one," I offered, "I'm okay,"

"What is he denying?" my mom asked, she walked in and dropped her purse into a chair. "Nothing Kylie,"

"Ribs?" she asked, he rolled his eyes, "Yes," I answered, "Gabs,"

"What?" I asked, he shook his head, "I'll get a nurse," I said standing up, "Who invited either of you?" he asked, my mom and I both laughed. I went to grab a nurse and she nodded following me back into the room. "Mr. Montez, you said they weren't that bad,"

"Apparently the women know me better than I know myself,"

"We do," we answered together, my mom and I laughed, "Whatever, you guys just think you do."

"Whatever,"

We all laughed as my dad tried not to cringe from the pain, pointing out why we called the nurse in. If he is going to be in the hospital he might as well be comfortable. My dad sighed, "That means I'm going to sleep,"

"Yes, yes you are leaving mom and I time to catch up,"

"Yes, I haven't seen my baby girl in almost a month, some of us didn't get to go down for her birthday," my dad smirked, "I'm just special,"

"Mmm…you are something."

He yawned and the nurse left leaving it quiet. "Are they still talking about letting him out today?"

"Maybe, he hasn't been able to get up and walk yet or anything. I don't know I don't want to rush it."

"True, I wouldn't want to rush it with Troy either."

"How is Troy?"

"Good, he claims the bed is too cold without me there." My mom laughed with a grin, "He is something else," I shrugged, "I love him, what do I do with him?" she shook her head, "He reminds me so much of your dad."

"Well they do say you marry your father,"

"It's true, they are all so alike,"

My mom and I were both quiet, she pulled out a book and I scrolled on my phone. I sent a couple of text messages to Troy, Mallory who wanted to see me tonight along with Alex, Melissa, and Ellie. "Care if I go out tonight?" I asked my mom, she laughed, "Are you asking me for permission? If I remember correctly you are twenty five," I giggled, "Yea, I guess I am but I am making sure you don't need help."

"We'll see. I'm assuming your friends want to get their hands on you."

"They do," I sighed, "I'm pretty tired so I won't be staying out late. I need to look at tickets to go home,"

"Yea, I'm sad you are leaving again," I gave a soft smile, "I will be home in less than a month,"

"Do you start on the road or at home?"

"Road, we go to Angels and Detroit first. Then we have our opening day,"

"Good lord, long trip,"

"Three and three," I said, "We get one off day to come home,"

"Sounds like fun,"

"Something likes that,"

My mom went back to her magazine and I went back to texting to make plans. It had been decided we would do dinner at Mallory's apartment. It was just going to be a girl's night and I was excited. There was going to be a lot of wedding talk, I was still currently a bridesmaid to all of them, a matron of honor for Ellie. Mallory wasn't presented a ring yet so she was going to be Alex's maid of honor because she had the time. Melissa was having her sister be hers. It was a crazy business but I was some how in all of the weddings.

"I'm going to be like the girl in 27 Dresses," I commented, my mom looked up, "What?"

"I'm going to be in 3 wedding this coming off season," I said, "Have they picked dates and places?" I nodded my head, "Ellie and Chase are going to get married in a catholic church on December 14th, Melissa and Josh are going to get married on November 14th in a golf club house or whatever, then Alex and Zach are getting married on January 4th at the mansion in Longview."

"How damn,"

"The offseason crunch," I said with a sigh, "I'm so happy that Troy and I pulled off ours in September,"

"It was a beautiful wedding Gabs,"

"Thanks,"

"You never showed me all of your wedding pictures,"

I groaned, "They haven't all come in yet," I told her, she shot me a look, "I know, I know, it's taking them a while but I am on top of it."

"Good, I really want to see them,"

"Me too but it will be a fun surprise when they do come in to remember the day,"

"Very true,"

My mom stood up and looked out the window, her arms crossed over her chest. My eyes surveyed her body and I realized how much I looked like her. Our hair was similar; our eyes were the same, and our body types. She had a long cardigan on with a pair of skinny jeans. She turned around to look at me, her glasses falling off her face, "What?"

"I was just realizing how much I actually look like you,"

She smiled, "You are like my mini me,"

My fingers traced a pattern into my jeans, "I miss our mom and daughter time,"

"I know, I look at Lilly and remember you at that age. Then I miss you and then I just want you to pop into my house." A smile spread over my lips and I went over and hugged her. "You rock mom,"

"I know I do,"

Shaking my head I laughed, "Are my girls okay?" we all looked at my dad as his eyes were shut but he had just spoken, "Why are you asking?"

"I see you guys hugging it out," My mom and I smiled, "Just a daughter mother moment,"

"Good,"

"Go back to sleep Alex,"

"Okay, nighty night,"

We laughed, "Nighty night dad,"

My mom shook her head, "Morphine,"

"It does wonders,"

* * *

><p>We laughed as I took a sip of my wine; Mallory had her hand rested on her growing stomach. "So how is the warmth of Arizona?" Melissa asked me, "Wonderful, I am so ready to return,"<p>

"Was your dad released this morning?"

"No, he will be released tomorrow morning for sure though. Which is good, he needs to get out of the hospital. I need to return to Arizona,"

"We will be down there in two weeks!" Alex cheered, "I miss Zach so much,"

"Well I do know they both miss you guys dearly,"

"Good! He better miss me!" Melissa said, Mallory laughed, "Collin has been working his ass off the past three weeks at his new job and by the way, he is loving it but anyways, he isn't home very much and I am in the mood for a _lot _of sex right now."

"Oh yea, pregnancy hormones are the best," Becca said, I looked over at the girl who looked like she was going to pop at any minute. She was due in two weeks and I think she was counting down the days until then. "How excited is Cody?"

"Thrilled, he is bummed he can't come see Troy though during his spring training,"

"Troy is pretty upset too that he can't come meet his God Son," Becca rolled her eyes, "Why do they both believe it will be a boy?"

"Because it is what they want,"

"Trust me, the men win," Melissa said, "Oh they do," Ellie said shaking her head, "Whatever the male wants the male gets,"

"If they know they are making a baby," Alex interjected, "Cody knew,"

"It's a boy," we all concluded together, Becca rolled her eyes again, "Great, I have a Luke Bolton on my hands," we all laughed at the comment, we continued to share stories and drinks of the last of winter.

"Guys! I think I found my wedding dress!" Ellie said, "Please do not remind me, I have been searching and searching and I can not find it," Melissa said, "I just started looking,"

"Must be nice to plan your wedding," Mallory said, "Shush Mal,"

"Do we know colors?" I asked, "I'm blue!" Ellie said, "Yellow," Melissa mentioned as she flicked through a magazine, "Grey," Alex said, "Grey?" we all said together, she looked at all of us staring at her and slowly nodded her head. "Grey and black,"

"Huh…"

"Very traditional,"

"It will be amazing, don't worry,"

"We won't," we replied together, Alex shook her head laughing, "Well you guys can't have the color red, it's mine," Mallory said, "Red has been my dream color,"

"You can have it,"

"Purple and Gold were mine so,"

"I had navy,"

"Our two married couples can get out," Ellie said with a laugh, "I think you want our expertise,"

"Mmm…maybe," Melissa said with a laugh, I smiled with a laugh. We refilled our drinks, chatted, took selfies, and had a thrill of a time. "Alright, Bolton, you get back in town on…?"

"April 7th,"

"Alright, so April 7th, bar night at Dilions!"

"Cheers!" we yelled, "I will be able to have a beer!" Becca announced with a grin, we all laughed, "Awesome, I can't wait,"

Standing up, we all began to gather our things, parting ways. I hugged each of the girls tightly promising to see them in a month. I would see Alex and Melissa in two weeks. "I'll see you guys soon, Bec," she looked at me, "Good luck on the baby, I cant wait to me it," she grinned, "Thanks Gabs, I bet Cody will be your first call when it happens." I giggled, "I bet,"

We hugged again and sputtered wedding details and many other things towards each other. Colin was walking in as he waved, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Colin!"

We all drove our separate ways; I found the right highway and yawned. I was so tired. The couple of glasses of wine I had been setting in, my phone vibrated and I knew automatically it was Troy.

"Hey," I said trying not to yawn, "Hi, are you on your way home?"

"Yea,"

"Are you staying at your moms?"

"Yes, I have kid duty,"

"You sound really tired Brie,"

"Long day, spent the day with my dad and mom, the evening with the girls. I need sleep,"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine," I replied, which was a lie. I was exhausted; my head still was all funky, along with a nice headache. "If you say so,"

"Duh,"

Pulling into my mom's driveway, I laid my head on my steering wheel. "I think I'll fly out Saturday,"

"Good, I miss you,"

"I miss you too," I whispered, "Go get some sleep baby girl, I love you,"

"I love you too," I paused, "Are you pitching tomorrow?"

"Mhm,"

"Good luck if I don't get to talk to you in the morning,"

"I'll talk to you in the morning,"

"I know you'll try,"

"Good night Brie,"

"Night Troy,"

We hung up the phone and I shoved my body out of the car, grabbing my purse. I headed inside where my mom was sitting drinking a glass of wine, reading a book. "Hi," I said with a smile, "Hey, how are the girls?"

"Good, good," I took off my jacket and hung it up; I then went over and rested my head on her leg. "Tired?" she asked, I nodded and I let my eyes shut. Her hand stroked my hair, she must have read for a while longer because when she shifted, I woke up seeing her wine gone and her book had more pages flipped. "Go to bed sweet girl, get some sleep, I'll take care of the twins tomorrow morning,"

"Okay,"

I got up and went upstairs; I took my clothes off and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I went in to the bathroom, I looked at the toilet paper roll but it was empty. I sighed and I went down to my mom's room, "Mom?"

"Yea?" she asked, "Do you have any toilet paper? My bathroom is out,"

"Yea, go look in the closet," I nodded and I went to the closet. I opened the door and I searched in the closet, I pushed past a couple of things, a box of tampons, I then saw the toilet paper. I reached to grab it and proceeded to knock over the tampons. I picked them up and then I frowned.

When was the last time I needed a tampon?

I racked my mind trying to think of the last time I saw my tampons and that would be when I packed them for Arizona and my period was supposed to be two weeks ago…my stomach sank as my mom came in, "Are you okay?"

I turned and looked at her, a smile forced over my lips, "Perfect,"

"Good night Gabs,"

"Night,"

Rushing back to my room, I sat on the edge of the bed. I was supposed to have my period two weeks ago…right? I reached for my phone and scrolled through my calendar searching for when I marked it last, sure enough, it was over five weeks ago.

My stomach stirred, could I be?

I was tired but I wasn't nausea or sick every, I was just tired and light headed. I buried my face into my head; I didn't know what to feel. I had no idea what to feel.

* * *

><p><em>March 1<em>_st__, 2019_

Rolling over, I looked at the clock. It was early in the morning still; the twins were not yet up and out of bed. I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. I was too busy tossing and turning thinking of what might be growing in my stomach.

That thought made me nauseated. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, I would take the twins to school, run by the pharmacy and then I don't know, I guess I would figure it out from there. I stood up and turned on the shower, it was warm and tingly on my skin. The water stretched down my skin, I washed my hair and let my stiff muscles relax.

I wanted Troy right now, I should feel happy about this but dread set in my stomach. I _wanted _a baby. I wanted a baby _badly_. My heart raced thinking about the chance to have a baby in the coming months but I wasn't sure how to actually feel.

I shut the water off after washing my body; I wrapped a towel around my torso. I could hear the twins getting up and moving around. I reached for my skinny jeans and pulled them on. I buttoned them on, slipped on a long sleeve shirt with a sweatshirt. I pulled my wet hair up and pulled on a Royals hat. I went out into the hallway as my mom came out of the bedroom.

"Gabi, I thought you were sleeping?"

"I can't sleep, I actually didn't get any sleep so I thought I could get out of bed and take the twins."

"Sweetie, it looks like you didn't sleep. Go rest,"

"No, no I need to go out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll be back," she nodded and I went downstairs, the twins were finishing breakfast, "Are you guys ready?" I asked with a smile, they nodded their head as they headed to my car. I picked up my phone and keys following them out. They climbed into the car and buckled their seat belts.

The car ride was quiet, my yawns wouldn't stop and Lilly was a chatterbox. "Gabi, mommy said you were leaving soon,"

"I don't know, soon probably,"

"I don't want you to go,"

"I'm sorry Lil,"

"Why?"

"Because I have to work,"

"No!" Cam protested, "I promise, I will be here all of today,"

"But we want you to stay!"

"I know you guys do, Troy misses me though,"

"Tell Troy to come,"

"He is playing baseball, like dad used to,"

"But,"

"Sorry guys," I pulled up to the school and they sighed, they both got out of the car following each other. I watched them go inside the school before I drove off. I drove to the nearest pharmacy, when I pulled in my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Morning baby girl,"

I fidgeted, "Morning Troy,"

"You alright? You sound tired,"

"I am exhausted. I think I miss being in your arms,"

"I see,"

"Troy, I have to go. I will call you back later,"

"Okay," he was nervous, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine," I said with a smile, I walked into the moving doors of the pharmacy, "I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, call me if you need me,"

"I will,"

After hanging up, I found two different pregnancy tests and a bottle of water. I went up to the check out, as I was nervous as hell. The lady gave me a smile when she handed me the bag, I thanked her and I walked out. My mom should be at the hospital making it clear to go home. I decided against going to my mom's house and drove the ten minutes to our house.

Pulling into the driveway, I took a nervous drink of the water. I didn't understand my emotions, I just, and I wanted to know.

After drinking several gulps of my water, refilling it once, and pacing, I finally had to pee. I opened two of the sticks and pulled them out. I squatted and maneuvered the sticks to pee on them. I waited a couple of seconds with each and put them on the counter. I finished peeing only using the other two if I got any negative results.

The box said to wait five minutes so after I washed my hands, I left the room looking at the clock.

Then the slowest five minutes of my life went by. I paced, I pet Skip, I made sure he had food; I went downstairs and went upstairs. Did a circle and then I sighed, as it had only been four minutes. My phone buzzed, I picked it up, "Hey,"

"Hey, your dad and I are on our way home. Are you back?"

"Yes," I said taking a big breath, "I just ran by my house though. I will be there soon,"

"Okay, is everything okay?"

The five-minute mark hit, "Yes, I will be there soon."

I hung up my phone and walked into the bathroom, I took a big breath and then looked at each of the sticks. My breath caught in my throat as I pressed my lips together, tears formed in my eyes as I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

* * *

><p>Entering the house, I walked around until I spotted my mom resting in the living room. She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Gabi, is everything okay?" I shrugged my shoulders and I sat down on the couch.<p>

"Gabi,"

I couldn't stop a smile from spreading over my lips, "I'm pregnant mom,"

She looked at me surprised, "What?"

"Last night when I got the toilet paper I knocked over your tampons and I was like, when the hell did I last use these? Well im late so this morning, I went to CVS and had to get a pregnancy test, all four were positive." She pressed her hands to her face, "Gabi,"

I then dropped my head, "But I'm scared mom, I can't handle it again," I started to cry as she sighed, "Oh sweetie," she came over and wrapped me into her arms, I cried into her shoulder and cried holding on to her. "I know it's scary baby girl, I know how scary this feels but were you trying?"

"Kind of," I told her, "Troy said whenever I was ready and so about a month ago I stopped taking my pill and I just didn't expect it to happen so fast," she nodded and wiped my tears away, "You need to be _happy _about this Gabi, you should be beyond _excited_ about this news."

"Every time I get excited it ends mom, every time I think I can start a family I get disappointed and I can't be hurt again," I could see her heart breaking, "I'm sorry sweetie, I wish, I wish I could make it better for you."

"I can't tell Troy, not until I know,"

"Gabi, you have to tell him," I shook my head, "No," I pressed my hands against my face, "I can't tell him, not yet," my mom shook her head, "You can't tell Dad yet mom, nobody can know, I don't want to hurt anybody else."

My mom only nodded her head, "Okay,"

"Do you think we could get a doctors appointment? I want to know how far along I am,"

"Gabi,"

"Mom, I need to know because I need to know how much longer I should expect to be pregnant."

"Gabi, you can't have that state of mind,"

"I can't get attached mom, if I get attached it will be worse,"

My mom sighed, "Okay, I'll see if we can get you a doctors appointment, okay?"

* * *

><p>"You look to be about five weeks along," I nodded as she smiled, "So congrats, is the dad in the picture?" she asked, my mom had gotten me in with a high risk OB, we had talked all about my last two miscarriages and everything about this one.<p>

"Yes, he is just out of town,"

"Well, I think you are going to have a healthy pregnancy Gabi,"

"How can you say that?"

"Gabi?"

"No, it's okay," Dr. Jo Hanson, said, "I have seen mothers just like her come through here with past miscarriages, it's hard. Normally after the first trimester I get some more feelings out of them."

"So you are saying if I can make it to twelve weeks I will have a normal pregnancy,"

"Yes, and I believe you will make it Gabi, you are in perfect health, you have been taking vitamins, you are more prepared for this baby instead of your last. I think you will be perfectly fine. I can see you next week,"

"I won't be back in Kansas City until April 7th,"

A look was shared between my mom and the OB, "Where will you be?"

"Surprise, Arizona for most of it,"

"Baseball fan?"

"My husband is the Royals starting pitcher," she looked down at my file and then blushed, "Hell, I can't believe I let it slip my mind about his girlfriend he always talks about,"

"We got married last September,"

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to see an OB down there, I would love to see you every two weeks,"

"Why? If it happens it happens, what can you do to stop it?"

"Very good point, do you just want to make an appointment for April 8th?" she asked, I nodded, "Please, early in the morning."

She left the room as I knew my mom was irritated with me but I couldn't get close…not yet, I didn't want to see the heartbeat and I didn't want to see pictures. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to have nightmares; I didn't want to have to deal with that. I just couldn't.

Dr. Jo came back in, "eight in the morning," she said, she handed me the paper, "If you have any questions, call me okay? We will run the blood work and call you okay?"

"Thank you,"

"Your due date is October 30th," she said, I swallowed, after baseball season, just like Troy and I wanted it.

"Thank you, hopefully I will get to see you in a month,"

"I hope I do too Gabi,"

* * *

><p><em>March 2<em>_nd__, 2019_

Shutting my rental cars door, I ran up to the gate and I showed my pass to get through the gate. I did rush in my heels as I thought about the baby growing in my stomach. I was going to do everything in my power to not get stressed, to stay healthy, to keep this baby growing inside of me.

Then I could tell Troy.

Moving through the stadium, I went into the door to get to the clubhouse as they were getting ready to start in the next thirty minutes. He wasn't pitching today because he did yesterday.

I waved my badge to get in further but I had to stop at the doors because nobody was allowed in the clubhouse thirty minutes before game time. I felt my legs shake, "Can you see if Troy can come out here?" I asked, they nodded and went in.

My body wanted a hug from him, if I told him today he would be so excited but I was only five and half weeks along. I needed to wait.

The door opened and Troy appeared, he grinned, "There is my baby girl," he came over and picked me up, his arms holding me tight. He kissed me softly and I then buried my head into his neck. "Are you okay?" he asked, I paused and thought about it for a minute.

"I'm perfect,"

* * *

><p><strong>: )<strong>

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Secrets

Chapter 14 – Secrets

_March 14__th__, 2019 – 7 weeks pregnant _

Gabi's POV

I played with my hands trying to distract them from my stomach. I haven't had an ounce of morning sickness. I was just a little nausea every now and then. It was good because Troy still had no idea. He was happy because he was pitching well, his arm was holding up, and he was just happy.

"Today is the day!" Zach yelled through the apartment, Troy groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "Fuck," he whispered, "Do you want to stay in a hotel tonight?" I laughed and kissed his cheek, "No,"

"Can we have sex right now?" Troy asked me again, I pressed my lips together thinking about it. Becca was right pregnancy hormones were outrageous. I was ready to have sex with Troy at any damn minute. "How could I say no?"

"Wait…I was kidding," Troy said, I smirked, "I wasn't." I rolled on top of him and brought him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "You have been extra needy lately," he whispered, "I think you in those baseball pants have been driving me crazy," Troy laughed, his hand ran over my stomach and I tried not to flinch because I was protective. I did everything to make sure I protected my stomach.

"Bolton!"

"Hmm?" he answered, his lips pressing to my skin, "Are you guys making out?"

"No," Troy answered, he wormed my shorts off my body, "I'm leaving,"

"Bye," Troy said again, we both giggled, Troy rolled me on to my back and I pulled him closer. "You better make this quick," I breathed, "Good God, you have been quick with me lately,"

"You are just magical,"

"Shut up," he said kissing me; I needed him so badly it throbbed. "Come on Troy,"

"I said shut up and kiss me," he said pulling me closer, I ran my hands over his bare back. "Jesus Bolton!" Troy broke apart and laid on top of me, I squeaked and tried to cover my stomach but he was easily on top of me, "Jesus, Josh, get the hell out,"

"Are you two ever not on top of each other?"

"Get out!" Troy said louder, the door closed and I shoved Troy gently off of me. "Brie,"

"I need to shower," my hands were shaking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told him, "Why are you shaking?"

"It's nothing," I said turning around to face him, "I think the adrenaline in me just rushed out,"

He nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "Don't be sorry, you can just do it to Josh and Melissa tonight." Troy smirked, "Oh yea,"

Shutting the bathroom door, I hung a towel and started the shower. I pulled my t-shirt off and I looked at my stomach, it was still flat but I knew something was in there. I stroked it gently, my hands were calming down and I looked at the mirror.

I was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Gabi!" Melissa and Alex yelled, I laughed and I hugged each of them, "Hey!"<p>

"What's up loser?" Mallory came out from behind them with Collin close behind, I giggled and hugged her tightly. Her eighteen-week belly was noticeable but not big. She smiled and she looked beautiful, "How is Becca doing?" I asked, "She hasn't had the baby, they are thinking tomorrow they will induce her,"

"I think she is saying a thanks to the lord, she is uncomfortable," Alex said, "I would be too, that's two weeks late almost,"

"Pretty close, only about a week," Melissa added, "Ellie is so pissed she wasn't able to leave until tomorrow,"

"Retail," I said waving my fingers, Mallory hugged me tightly, and "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," I said with a smile, we all walked towards the clubhouse. They had just arrived and I knew how much Alex and Melissa wanted to see their fiancée. They had not seen them since they left last month. Melissa and Alex were laughing we rounded the corner together. Josh and Zach came into view; Alex and Melissa broke out into a run as they both grabbed them into tight hugs.

Mallory and I stayed back, Troy appeared out of the room and he grinned, "Hey,"

He passed by the hugging groups and Troy wrapped his arms around Mallory, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," she said with a smile, he winked at me with a smile, "How are you?" he asked looking at me, "Tired," I responded, "Are you still going to come out with us tonight?" Mallory asked looking between us, "Yes," I answered, "The sun is just wearing me out," I told her, "I have been out talking during the entire game,"

"How stressful," Troy teased, I rolled my eyes while he grabbed me into a hug. He then hung me upside down, "Troy!" I yelled, "What?" he said laughing, "Troy, put me down," I didn't move and Mallory looked at me like I had lost my mind, "Troy,"

"Okay, okay, calm down," he said, I was back on my feet and it took everything for me not to touch my stomach. I pressed my hands to my face, I tried to get past Troy but he grabbed my arm, "Hey, I was just trying to have fun,"

"No, I know, it's not your fault," I said trying to keep my emotions together. "Then what's wrong?" he said softly, "I just," I took a deep breath trying to calm the tears, "I just need a minute okay?"

"Okay," he didn't let me go until he pulled me closer, he kissed my forehead and then released me. I moved out of the clubhouse and I wiped tears away from my face. The ballpark was empty, I touched my stomach and I wished the baby could kick now to tell me it was okay. I suddenly wish I could have an ultrasound to let me know. It was okay, I wanted to know, and I picked up my cell phone and called Dr. Jo Hanson.

"Dr. Hanson's office, how many I help you?"

"Is Dr. Hanson available?" I asked, "Yes, give me one moment,"

There was a pause of about two minutes when somebody picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dr. Jo, it's Gabi Bolton,"

"Gabi," she spoke carefully, "Is there anyway you can get me in with somebody tomorrow morning here in the Phoenix area? Closer to Surprise?" I asked, "Is there something wrong?" she asked, her voice nervous, "No, I just, I need to know everything is okay,"

"Very understandable, so everything is good?"

"Yes, I'm still very tired, lightheaded, headaches, and some nausea but besides that I'm good."

"Good, that's very good. Let me see what I can do to get you in somewhere tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you,"

"Can I call you back at this number?"

"Please,"

"Awesome, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Thank you,"

I hung up the phone and I rubbed my temples from exhaustion. "Gabi?" I heard Alex's voice and I turned around to face her. I smiled, "Hi,"

"Are you okay? Troy is worried about you."

"I'm fine, I just needed a minute."

She smiled, "Okay,"

Going back downstairs into the clubhouse, Troy looked at me, his eyes surveying every single part of me. I gave him a smile and he gave me one back. "Can I have a hug please?" I asked him, he sighed, "When would I say no?" he whispered, his arms wrapped around me and I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head softly and didn't let go.

* * *

><p><em>March 15<em>_th__, 2019_

I waited nervously in the waiting room to be called back. The OB here was going to do an examine on me, all of my files faxed to them from Dr. Jo. Everything would be sent back to her to look at and she would call me later.

The OB here was just doing the stuff that needed to be done. "Mrs. Bolton?"

I stood up because the room was completely empty. Troy thought I was going to go do a little shopping because I had another day off from work. They were on the road and I wasn't even going to attend today. Ellie was coming in to Surprise in three hours so I was going to stay back for her.

They lead me back to do my weight, which had gone up, my blood pressure, and height. They lead me back to a room and then I changed into a gown. A women came in moments later with a smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Dr. Molly Fitz,"

"Hi," I said shaking her hand, "Dr. Hanson called and told me everything about your case and this is very normal for you to feel. She said you didn't want to see the heartbeat last time,"

"I need too this time," I said with a laugh, "I was scared to get attached but that problem is long gone now,"

"Dad not coming?" she asked, "Uh, no," I said with a shake of my head, "He doesn't quite know yet," I responded, she looked at me for a second, "He is coming into an important year for the Royals and I don't need him stressing. I am just waiting until till the end of the first trimester."

"You have about six more weeks,"

"I know, it will be okay, I might tell him sooner but I just, I don't want to see him hurt again."

"Okay," she said with a nod, not questioning my thoughts any further. We started the examine, measuring things, doing things that Dr. Jo did last time. We had to do another internal examine which was just a bunch of thrills.

It was uncomfortable at first and then it eased, she clicked on the monitor and after a few things, a picture popped up. I looked at it and she smiled, "Right there is your very healthy baby," she said, I felt tears well up into my eyes looking at the little thing on the screen but it was enough for me to know it was going to be my baby. "It's healthy?"

"Very strong heartbeat," she said pointing to the lines, "In a couple of weeks we will be able to hear it," she said softly, I wiped away a couple of tears and she smiled, "It looks good Gabi, you are doing everything right. You are taking the vitamins and you have been for some time, you don't smoke or drink, you are doing good." She said, "Can I come back next week?"

"Sure thing," she said with a smile, "Let me go see what we can do while you change,"

She left the room and let me change; I was in tears the entire time because I saw my baby and my baby's heartbeat. I felt so much better on the inside. I put my shorts and t-shirt back on. We were supposed to go to bars tonight and I wasn't sure how I was going to pull this off without looking obvious. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes, "Hey, so we can do next Friday,"

I looked at my calendar, as I had to broadcast on Friday, "Can we do Thursday instead?" I asked, she paused, looked at her book, and then nodded, "Yes, I can do Thursday at eight in the morning," I cringed and nodded my head, "That's fine,"

"I will pen you in for that day," she paused, "You know that you can go another week if you want,"

"No, I need next week," I said quietly, "Okay," she smiled, "I also brought you these," she said with a smile, she handed me the pictures and I grinned, "Thank you,"

"Remember to keep it low stress, take it easy, nothing much okay?"

"Thank you," I said softly, "No problem,"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"You're quiet," Zach said sitting next to me on the bench, we had three more outs until we were allowed to leave. We only played till the seventh inning and then we were released. "I'm worried about Gabi,"

"Why? Her dad is doing well isn't he?"

"Oh yea, he is doing great. Something is really off about her and I don't know what it is. She is quiet, tired, just off." I said with a shrug, "She is probably still trying to get adjusted to the rough schedule,"

"Yea, I guess. I noticed her on her phone more, her mom is calling a lot, she is just off."

"I bet she is fine man,"

I took a drink of my water, the hot sun beating down on us. "She didn't even want to come hang out with the girls at the park today."

"She was waiting for Ellie,"

"Hmm…I know,"

"Dude, stop over thinking it. If something was wrong she would tell you."

"She tries to protect me from things and it pisses me off,"

"You do the same exact thing,"

"But,"

"Troy, come on, it's what she thinks is best. You don't even know if she is hiding something from you," Zach commented, "It's fine,"

"I guess,"

"Are we going out for drinks?"

"Yes. We are going to watch basketball remember?"

"Oh yea!"

"Boys, you can go," I picked up my stuff and I high-fived the minor leaguers wishing them luck. We took the walk out of the dugout and down to the bullpen to get back into the clubhouse.

Since I didn't play, I didn't need treatment, neither did Zach. Josh headed straight to the trainer's room while I packed up all of my stuff. I stripped my clothes deciding to take a shower at home. We would meet tomorrow morning to talk about today's game.

"Are you going to wait for Josh or am I?" I asked, "Uh…will you? I am going to go meet the girls,"

"Sounds good,"

He left while I collapsed into my chair and text Gabi only for no response. I thought about texting her dad but I didn't need to worry him about anything right now. Josh appeared and he started to change his clothes. "How was the field?" I asked spinning my chair around, "Missing you," Josh replied, I laughed while I dug out my keys. "God, I felt so good today," Josh stated, "You had sex last night,"

"Duh,"

I laughed; we picked up our stuff and went out. We got into my car and we drove back to the apartments. Zach pulled in to the apartments in front of us and then the girls all got out. "Are we leaving quickly?"

"Yes," I replied, "Getting good seats before the Mizzou game,"

"Ah hell,"

"Louisville is playing tonight,"

We all walked up and entered the apartment; Ellie was sitting up on her computer, "Hey El,"

"Hey," she said with a smile, Chase was sleeping in the chair and I looked around for Gabi. I caught her eye while she hugged Zach and Josh, "In her room," I nodded and dropped my bag down. Going into the room I sighed, she was curled up with a pillow. Her hair spilling over the pillow, the blankets wrapped around her tightly, I shook my head.

Going into the living room I sighed, "Gabi isn't going tonight,"

"What? Why?" Melissa asked, "Because she is sleeping and I am sure as hell not waking her up."

"Troy, you should at least ask,"

"I will, after my shower," I told them standing up, "I wouldn't expect her to come though,"

"Is she sick?"

"No, she has just been tired. I mean, we have been really busy so it's understandable,"

"She has been doing more," Josh agreed, "Running around, doing interviews, doing everything. Her promotion has kept her busy,"

Going into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and showered quickly, changed, and put a hat on my head. I then crawled onto the bed, my lips pressed against her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered and I stroked her hand, she was probably just as exhausted from the amount of sex we were having. She constantly wanted more sex recently and hell, I wasn't going to turn her down but I was tired too.

"Brie," I whispered, she opened her eyes, the bold brown looking back at me. "Hi," she said softly, "Hey,"

"Do you want to go out?" I asked, she groaned and buried her head into the pillow. "You don't have too. We are just going down the street to the bar."

"Not right now,"

"You can always come up later,"

"I probably won't," she whispered, I nodded and kissed her softly. "I'll be back later tonight, call me if you need me?" I told her, she nodded and closed her eyes again. I pushed off the bed and quietly went out the room. Mallory, Ellie, Chase, and Josh were all sitting in the room. "Gabi is a no," I told them sitting down in a chair, "Aw man,"

"Yea, she is just tired,"

"Their sex life makes me tired too."

I shot Zach a look while Alex followed him out, Melissa came out as I looked at all of them, and "Has Cody called any of you?" I asked, Becca had been induced this morning but nothing had been heard in a while.

"No,"

"I'll text him,"

Sending him a text, he text me back saying that they were getting close. I sighed, "Let's go, we still don't have baby Newman,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I got up around eight and decided I was hungry, Troy had texted me saying that baby Newman had been born and it was a boy. I smiled and sent a text to both Becca and Cody telling them a big congrats.

Cody sent a big kissy face back and I laughed, I looked around and decided that I was going to go see Troy. I wanted him. I threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of Nike shorts then my flip-flops. The bar down the street wasn't anything to get excited about. I went downstairs and out the door. I bit on my lip and backed out, I was so tired. I can't believe Troy hadn't really picked up on this yet.

Pulling into the parking lot, I spotted Troy's car and I pulled in next to him. I got out and I walked inside, my keys tucked into my hand. I went upstairs to the outside deck when I looked and then I heard them. Mallory's laugh was loud and then Melissa's gasp, I smiled and went down. Troy was sitting with his back to me, I went up behind him, Zach, Chase and Josh watching me, and slipped my arm around his neck. My head resting on his shoulder, "Hey, look who is awake," I laughed and Troy smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry and I thought I could come up here," the girls were excited and I smiled at everybody. Troy shifted and another bar stool was pulled up, I sat down next to him and he smiled, "What do you want to drink?" he asked, "Uh…I think I just want some water." I told him, "Nothing to drink?" he asked, "No, I drove here and I don't feel like drinking tonight. I already have a headache."

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his eyes full of concern, "I'm fine," I said with a laugh, "I think this week has just been really long. I worked two different nights, doing a bunch of interviews; I'm just busy this week. It should be better next week," I said with a smile, "Good," he squeezed my hand and we talked, I ate some of Troy's food that he had already ordered.

He rubbed my back with his hand and we talked with the group. Most of the girls weren't drinking tonight and it was an easy excuse not to drink but the next couple of weeks were going to be tricky. I didn't know how I was going to hide that part of it because I always drank. It was something that I just enjoyed to do and now that I was pregnant…I let the thought go because I already had one panic attack with the drinking.

The night before I found out I had drank a lot with the girls and I was scared I would have harmed the baby but the OB told me to relax and that it would all be fine in the end. "Gabi?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Watching Troy pitch," I said, "Anything else?"

"No," I answered, I took another bite of his food, "Do you want to go shopping in the morning," Troy laughed because lately, our morning routine had been sex, a shower with some sex, and then another round of sex.

"Yea, that sounds like fun," I said with a smile, "Mal," I directed towards her, "Do we know yet?"

She blushed, "I'm not telling without Colin,"

"When is he coming?"

"He can't," Chase answered, "Leaving me as the only damn male," we laughed, "Working?"

"Yea, he is swamped with patients, which is fantastic. We need money,"

"You'll be fine," I said waving my hand, "Says the richest one at the table,"

"Hey, hey," Troy said with a laugh, "Mal, you will be fine,"

Mallory sighed and took another bite of her food, "Girls, let's go get cupcakes down the street." Alex said, "Uh," I looked at Troy and he turned his head, "What?" he asked, "Nothing, I'll probably head back to the apartment after we get back," I leaned in closer to him, "My nap woke me up needy," I whispered into his ear, he smirked, "Got it,"

"Good," my hand trailed down his leg as I scooted out. I kissed his cheek and he squeezed my hand. I walked down with the girls. Ellie wrapped her arm through mine, "You feeling okay?" she asked, I nodded with a smile, "Fantastic, it has just been a long week."

"I bet, you seemed busy,"

"I am busy,"

"Lies!" Alex said busting between us, I lost balance but caught it. She laughed holding on to me, "I'm sorry Gabs,"

"It's fine," I told her with a smile, we kept walking until we found the cupcake place, "I don't ever want to leave,"

"We'll be home in about three weeks," I told her, "I know, I still never want to leave,"

"Are you coming to Opening Day in LA?" I asked, "No," she answered, "I have work,"

"I took off," Melissa said, "Then again, I own my own place."

We laughed, Ellie groaned, "I hate owning my own place because I don't trust other people."

"Maggie and Lucy are probably doing fine," I assured, "Probably, but it is my baby,"

"You have worked hard for it," Alex said, "You deserve to feel that way."

Getting to the cupcake place, we all walked inside and placed our orders. We smiled and left, once out on the street, we asked a random stranger to take our picture. When they did I suddenly felt uncomfortable because I looked the worst out of all of them, "Guys, I looked terrible,"

"You look hot!" Ellie said she pulled me into the middle and l laughed. "Troy light up when you showed up," Mallory told me, I laughed, "He wanted me to come,"

"Yea, he did," we smiled for the picture and they took a couple of more for us before handing the phone back. Mallory sent the picture to all of us and then grinned, "Guys, guess what,"

"What,"

"We are looking at a house," Mallory said with a laugh, "Really?"

"Really! We are looking towards Gabi's area," I laughed, "I can't get away from you guys,"

"Well, I mean, to start a family you shouldn't be in the city. It was nice to be up there while we were all young but now, it's time to settle down and think about schools and stuff. We like your area Gabs,"

"I'm glad,"

We chatted all of the way back and when we came into the parking lot, the boys were hanging around waiting. Troy laughed and I watched him, so innocent and happy. He had no idea that his world might change in a matter of months. If everything stayed normal and healthy, he faced me and smiled.

He came over and he picked me up, putting me on to his back, I laughed, "Troy, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to your car,"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Because, you need your rest, I don't plan on you getting much of that tonight."

I laughed, my lips found the back of his ear and kissed him. He sat me down by my car and he pulled me into a big kiss. My knees went weak and I wrapped myself around him. He pressed me back up against the car, I could taste the beer on his tongue and I pulled back. "You just have to brush your teeth first," I whispered, he laughed, "Fair deal,"

* * *

><p><em>March 22nd, 2019 – 8 Weeks pregnant<em>

Yesterday at my doctors appointment everything looked excellent again, if I passed next week, then I would officially be at my nine week mark where I lost the last baby. It would make it the furthest baby I would have carried it.

I laughed when my phone beeped and another picture of Cody's baby popped up. It had been a week since Benjamin Aaron Newman was born. He was 8lb and 6oz, 24 inches long. He was an adorable baby and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him in a few weeks. Troy came up and wrapped his arms around my stomach; I sucked my stomach in gently. I wasn't showing or anything but Troy wouldn't notice the even slightest difference.

"How are you?" he whispered into my ear, "Perfect," I replied, a smile beaming over my face. "You have done a lot better this week compared to last,"

"My friends have energized me," I said giggling, "I'm sad they go home on Sunday," I said with a small sigh, "Yea, it sucks but hey, only about two more weeks until we are back in Kansas City."

"Yay!" I said with a laugh, Troy kissed the top of my head, "But someone else has arrived today," I squinted my eyes, "Who?"

"Gabi!" Luke and Emily ran into the room and I laughed, I hugged each of them, "What's up you guys?"

"Nothing! Happy to be in the same state as my brother," Emily said with a laugh, she was due to graduate in almost two months. "How long are you guys here for?" I asked, "Until Wednesday, mom and dad dropped us off while they went to find the hotel down the street."

"Awesome," I said with a smile, Troy grinned, "Luke, you want to go hit up the baseball field with me for a bit?"

"Yes please!"

"Troy," I said, he turned and looked at me, his eyes big, "Remember, I'm working tonight."

"Good luck," he said, "I'll wait for you after the game,"

"It's fine," I told him, "I'm not up for going out tonight though,"

"Okay," he said, he came over and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he said, "I love you too,"

Emily smiled, Troy and Luke walked out the door, and Josh and Zach close behind. I looked at Emily and she sighed, "How is high school?"

"Stressful," she said, "The end of the year is coming, prom is in a couple of weeks,"

"Is what's his name taking you?"

"No…we broke up,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Nah, we just didn't feel it,"

"That's always okay," I told her; I removed my shirt and then put on another one. I buttoned it up and placed it in my skirt, tucking and pulling. I ran my hand through my hair and I turned to look at her, "Do I look okay?" I asked, "Yes," she replied, "Really good,"

"Thank you," I replied, I put on my contacts and then did my make-up. "Come on, we can meet your parents at the park." She grabbed her backpack and we were out of the door. We ran down to my car because rain had come out of nowhere and had pelted us. We laughed at each other and when we got into the car, I gasped and Emily looked down at them and then up at me.

"Are you?" she looked down at them again and picked up the new sonograms, "Emily, you can't say _anything _to your brother, he doesn't know yet." She grinned, "So you are?" I nodded my head, "Please, please, do not say anything to him,"

"I won't, I wouldn't ruin that for you."

"I'm waiting a couple of weeks to tell him, to get out of Spring Training, I can't tell him right now."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "I'm just happy you are pregnant." I smiled and nodded, "I'm happy too but you can't tell anybody, not a soul."

"I won't, I pinky promise,"

"Troy will be pissed when he finds out people knew before him."

"Why aren't you telling him?" she asked, I sighed, "Because I have had two miscarriages before and I don't want to stress him out. I'm just waiting until the first trimester is closer to being over before I tell him."

"I didn't know,"

"Yea, they were both his," I said before she could ask any other question. She nodded, "I can't believe I never knew,"

"We didn't tell many people. We just told you parents at Thanksgiving,"

"Wow,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, it was a while ago. I'm doing a lot to make sure this baby stays,"

"Good, I am so ready for a niece or nephew," I laughed, "but this has to stay a complete secret,"

"I got it, I got it,"

* * *

><p>Troy came out of no where, he collapsed down onto the couch and he buried his head into his hands, "They don't listen to me Gabi," I cocked an eyebrow as I tried to digest his sudden outburst.<p>

"Oh yea…who won't listen to you?"

"The damn reporters," he fell back and his eyes swept over mine. "What are you trying to tell them?"

"They keep asking me how are we going to deal with another losing season,"

"You haven't had a losing season in the past three years," Troy rubbed his jaw, "Well now a losing season means no post season and they don't understand, we are going out there and we are going to win. Hopefully we are division champions and then we can go from there but there will not be a wildcard game. We are going to win and nobody is listening to me."

"You have to make them believe,"

He sighed frustrated, "I'm just sick of the questions,"

I went up and I rubbed his shoulders, easily sliding into his lap, my lips pressed against his temple and he pulled me to his chest. "You guys will do well this season,"

"I hope so," Troy said, he stroked my face with his thumb and he leaned in to kiss me, "Thank you for letting me rant,"

"Hey, I'm always good for a good rant session,"

He smiled and he got up and left and I suddenly knew what his warm-up song was going to be.

* * *

><p>The rain came down faster and harder as the evening wore on. I looked at the field, which was covered in water and sighed, this would have been our fourth broadcast tonight but it wasn't deemed for the evening.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked I turned to face him. They had called the game off a little bit ago and I sighed, "I guess I'm ready,"

"Are you bummed?"

"A little bit," I replied, "It's alright, we can go do something else," he said with a smile. "Like what? What do you do in Arizona on a rainy day?"

"Mmm…think we can find a pirate show?" I laughed and shook my head, "I don't believe we will be able too." He chuckled kissing the top of my head, "Hmm…rainy days prove to be great movie days," he said, we walked out into the rain and I nodded, "Okay,"

"Yea?"

"Yea,"

"Then let's go," he said with a smile, we drove back to the apartments and upon arrival our plan had already been put into place. People were gathering things for a movie night and we laughed. The Bolton family was here, all of our friends, and everybody. I smiled finding a place to sit but Troy made me get up and I sat on his lap. He kissed me softly while somebody popped in a random movie.

"What movie is this?" I asked, "Uh…" Zach picked up the DVD case, "I think its Ride Along or something like that," Zach said, "Oh I love this movie!"

"Oh joy, the things Luke will learn," Troy laughed, "Sorry ma,"

Troy stroked my arm with his hand; I rested my head onto his shoulder. The movie started and we laughed, a stroke of thunder boomed and I jumped. Troy laughed, "Scared?" he whispered into my ear, I buried my head further into his shoulder, shielding my eyes away from the window. "I think this is completely sexy,"

I laughed, Troy winked at me pulling me closer to him. His hand rested my stomach and I wanted to push it away but it felt so natural. I smiled while he stroked it as if he knew all about it. "I think this is the most relaxed I have seen you in a couple of weeks," Troy said, I looked up at him, "I have nothing to be worried about."

"Mmm…is that it?" he responded, I nodded and we both returned my attention back to the screen. Emily was looking at us with a smile and I shot her a look. She shut her mouth and I tried to contain my laughter.

Troy looked in her direction and then back to me before shaking his head. The movie continued and I fought sleep the entire time. I was so tired but I was going to hold myself upright, I wasn't going to fall asleep.

But the rain was beating against the windows, the soft flashes of lightening, and little rumbles of thunder. It was all luring us to sleep; my eyes were heavy and tired. "Get some rest," Troy said, I looked up at him, his eyes were soft and he had a little smile. "I can see you fighting off sleep, get some rest, I'm not going anywhere,"

I nodded my head wrapping myself around him.

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly, my heart was racing, my head was sweaty, my hands shaking, my breathing labored. I looked around for any sign of Troy, my eyes growing with tears. I noticed it was only a little after nine in the evening.<p>

He said he wasn't going anywhere; I slipped out of the bed and looked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, his mom and dad across from him. Zach and Josh were sitting with a beer and Chase was in the fridge. All of the girls had disappeared, Troy looked up and he looked at me, "Brie?" he got up from the couch, "What's wrong?" he asked me, I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, "I just had a nightmare," I said, he kissed the top of my head and he backed me up into the room. "I'm sorry I wasn't in here. What was it about?" he asked me, I hesitated, "I don't really remember, I just know by how I woke up,"

He picked me up gently and rested me back down onto the bed. Her wrapped me into his arms, our legs locked together, "Mmm…" he kissed me on the top of my head, "Where are all of the girls?"

"They all were asleep by the second movie,"

"It's the rain,"

"It is, I fell asleep for a while too,"

"Get some sleep Brie," he whispered, "I'm right here,"

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you too," his lips pressed against my forehead and I forgot everything else after that.

* * *

><p><em>March 23<em>_rd__, 2019_

I twisted over and opened my eyes to see Mallory had crawled into the bed with me. I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder, "Morning Mal,"

"Good morning," she said with a sigh, "Couldn't sleep?" she shrugged, "I miss Colin,"

"I bet you do,"

"I can't really complain because I see Colin everyday now that he is done with college and Alex and Mel go a month without seeing Josh and Zach."

"Yea, I know how you feel,"

"Damn…do you remember when you and Troy went like four months without seeing each other?"

"Can we never speak of those awful times again?"

Mallory laughed and I sighed, "Mal, is Troy gone?"

"Yes, why?" her hand rested on her stomach and I looked at her, "You have to promise to tell nobody, not even Colin,"

"Gabs, you are freaking me out," she said sitting up, her belly exposed from her tank top. "I'm pregnant, eight weeks," Mallory shot up in the bed and looked at me, a big grin spilling over her face, "What?!" I laughed and nodded, "I have known for a couple of weeks,"

"Oh my god, that explains why you are acting so funny,"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"I mean we all think it is because of the schedule you are working but hot damn, you are pregnant."

I nodded, "And Troy doesn't know yet?" I shook my head and I felt tears tell up in my eyes. "Gabi, why aren't you telling him? He would be thrilled!" I pressed my lips together and I bowed my head, "Oh god,"

"I'm scared Mal,"

Mallory pulled me into a tight hug, "Gabs, he would want to know,"

"I know he would want to know but this is a big season for him, they have so much stress on their shoulders to get to the playoffs and if I can just wait out about the first 10-12 weeks then I will be fine and he doesn't have to worry about me all the time,"

"Gabi, remember when you told me about Colin,"

"But you are going to have a healthy pregnancy and you guys,"

"Gabi, you can't keep him in the dark for three more weeks,"

"I can't tell him yet because when I tell him and something happens, seeing him is the worst part of it all. I can take care of it myself,"

"And deal with that forever?"

"I can just tell him that I was barely pregnant when it happened and it was no big deal."

Mallory gave me a scolding look and I buried my face into my hands, "It's so hard keeping this from him and yesterday, without him even knowing, he was just resting his hand on my stomach and it felt so natural, I was relaxed and I want to tell him but if something happened I can't do this too him right now. After my last one his season went downhill Mallory, he didn't play well at all and I just, I can't do that."

Mallory stayed quiet and we lay in my bed together, her hand stroked mine, "I will be here for you if anything happens okay?"

"Thanks Mal,"

"You are about to make me stay in God damn Arizona away from Colin,"

"You have work," I said sitting up to face her, "I'll be fine down here, I have a doctor who is watching over me, I'll be fine,"

"What if it happens though?" she asked, "I'll figure it out. I'll be okay,"

"Gabi,"

"It's okay," I told her, she grabbed my hand, "Will you tell Troy sooner than later?"

"Maybe soon, I think I want to be 10 weeks before I get too excited to tell him. I didn't make it past nine last time so maybe after nine."

She sighed shaking her head, "Gabs,"

"It will be okay,"

She smiled and lay back down, "Do you have to work today?"

"No,"

"Good, we are laying in bed all day, us two pregnant woman,"

"Shh," I said with a laugh, "Nobody can know, only three people know,"

"Who?" she asked sitting up, she found the remote and started to flip through all of the channels looking for a worthy movie. "My mom, Emily, and you," she gasped, "How did Emily found out before me?"

"I was stupid and left the sonograms in the car," I said with an eye roll, "Wait, you have pictures?"

"No," I responded, she glared at me, "Yes, but I have them so hidden I'm not even getting them out."

"Fine, I better get to see them when Troy knows,"

"You will,"

She picked a movie, we laid back and watched the movie, and we heard the apartment door burst open. "Gabs? Are you awake?" Troy's voice echoed through, Mallory looked at me and I slipped out of the bed.

"Yea," I responded, he appeared in front of me, "What are you doing here?" I asked, thanking the lord above that he wasn't here about five minutes ago when we were having a conversation about sonograms.

"I'm pitching tonight," he said, he began to dig through the fridge, "And I forgot to grab my under shirt that I was wearing and you," he said stopping to look at me, "Weren't returning any of my text messages," he brushed past me, my eyes followed his movement and he frowned entering the room. "Mallory,"

"Hey,"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Troy, why are you being in so rude?" I asked, he groaned, "I'm not being rude," he ran through his closet, "Gabi, where the hell is the shirt,"

"I don't know, you did laundry last,"

"Jesus," he said, he tore through the rooms and when he finally found his blue shirt he ran past me, "Are you coming tonight?"

"You're pitching, I'll be there,"

He left without another word, the only thing I got back was a slam of a door, I turned to Mallory and she sighed, "Boys,"

"He was so rude,"

"He was in a hurry,"

"He didn't even greet me, he just started throwing questions at me,"

"Come lay down and watch a movie before we have to leave, okay?"

Okay," I whispered, I lay down next to her and she smiled, "He is just in a hurry, it was nothing," her hand stroked through my hair, "He still didn't have to be an ass about it,"

"That's what boys do,"

* * *

><p>We were settled watching Troy pitch, he was scheduled to go several innings today and he had made it through the first three with ease. He was sailing and pitching well only giving up one hit. Mallory, Ellie, Alex, and Melissa were all circled around each other. Jack and Lucille were one section down with the kids and the boys were all on the field. I took a sip of my water.<p>

"Gabs, do you want a beer?" Melissa asked, "No thanks, I'm not feeling beer right now." I said with a sigh, Mallory looked at me and then looked away, "What are you feeling?"

"Water," I replied taking a drink of mine again, "Oh, okay,"

We continued to watch the game, Troy returned back on to the field. His eyes were focused on the Salvy while he did warm ups. Salvy threw down and it wasn't anything different, "Gabi," I turned around to see Joel waving me back. "I'll be back," I said, I got up and I went to the top of the stands, "Will you come up to the booth for a minute?"

"Yes," I said to him, I followed him up and into the booth, he was showing me something, I turned my attention away from that to look at the field, Troy threw a pitch, the batter swung and made solid contact, I gasp and I felt my eyes grow wide.

Troy crumpled to the ground, his face planting in the dirt, the ball off into some unknown land, "Holy shit," I ran out of the room and I ran down the clubhouse, I heard nothing. Nobody was talking. It was silent. You could hear my feet running, I tried to peek out and I saw everybody was surrounding him. My heart was racing, I entered the clubhouse and I stood on the steps, "Stay back Gabs," Zach had grabbed my hand and I cried, "I need to get to him,"

"They need to make sure he is okay,"

"What happened, I didn't see it, it happened so fast," I was crying, Zach shook his head, "The ball moved so fast he didn't have time to react, I have no idea where it even hit him. He just fell over," I looked out at the mound again, and they were moving him to a stretcher. Zach wrapped me in his arms, "It's okay," he said softly, "It's going to be okay,"

"Is he even breathing?"

"I can't see him," Zach said, Josh looked into the dugout and Zach gave him a questioning look, he waved his hands around, "Josh said he is moving,"

"Oh thank god," they were moving him off the field and the stands stood up and applauded for him. His hand was pressed against his jaw along with a towel, his feet were moving. Zach let go when they got him down into the clubhouse, I went in after them and Troy wasn't able to even see me because so many people were talking to him, I slipped in and I found his hand.

I squeezed it tightly, "How did you get in here?" somebody asked looking at me, "Leave," Troy paused and he winced, "Leave her," he said, his eyes shutting, "Troy we need you to stay awake, Gabi, we are going in ambulance, meet us there?"

"I want to go with him,"

"There is too many of us," Ken said, "You need to meet us there okay?"

I nodded and I squeezed Troy's hand again, I finally got a glimpse of his face, it hit his jaw, his hat had disappeared somewhere. I backed away and I was stunned, "Gabi," I saw Jack and Lucille, "Is he okay?"

"I have no idea, I haven't even really seen him they whisked him away. We need to follow them,"

"Let's go," Jack said, Lucille was shaking, and Jack grabbed both of our hands. This was the second time this had happened, the first one was when he was in the minor leagues and he was hit in the ribs. This one was his head and it was so much faster.

I felt like I could puke at any given moment and then I thought about the baby. Then I thought about everything I just did causing even more tears to pool in my eyes.

Getting to the hospital, we rushed in and they told me he was taken back for a CT and stitches. "I just want to see him,"

"You'll be able to see him in about twenty minutes,"

"No, I need to see him now,"

"Gabi, we are getting him the best care right now, it's important we act fast."

"Come here Gabs," Jack pulled me backwards and he sat down next to me. "Just relax," I took a deep breath and my tears subsided, my phone rang a minute later and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"How is he? I was watching on MLB TV and oh my god, Gabi,"

"I don't know Cody, I wish I knew,"

"Are you okay?"

"I just want to see him,"

"I bet, Ben is sending his support," I smiled, "How is my little guy?"

"Are you ready to babysit?" he said with a laugh, "Burnt out already?"

"No, I just want to come see you guys,"

"We will be home soon,"

"Yea, Ben really wants to meet you guys,"

"Soon, I promise,"

The whole crew burst through the doors of the waiting area, "They called off the game," Josh explained, "Cody, I'll call you back when I have an update okay?"

"Got it,"

I hung up and I hugged each of them, "Stay calm," Mallory whispered into my ear, I nodded and she smiled, "That's my girl,"

"Gabi," I turned around, "He is asking for you,"

"I'll be back,"

I followed Ken back and he guided me to a room, he opened a door and he nodded, "He is drugged up already, his CT scan is finished so we'll have results soon."

I nodded and walked into the room, "Troy," he turned to face me and he gave me a soft smile, his jaw was swollen and he had a big bandage covering it. "Come here," he said quietly, a lisp coming from his swollen lips. I went over and brushed his hair out of his eyes, tears welled up in my eyes and he shook his head, "I'm fine,"

"Your jaw says other wise,"

"I wanted to walk off but they wouldn't let me,"

"You still scared the shit out of me," I whispered, I let my forehead gently lean against his, his moved his hand to rub the back of my neck, his blue eyes were darker than normal, his hands were rough against my skin, "I'm fine, okay? You don't have to cry," I could tell talking was becoming painful. "You don't have to talk," I told him, "Just relax,"

He eased me into the bed with him, his arm rubbed mine, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this for some long time, Troy fell asleep once or twice, waking up in pain and I soothed him back to sleep. A doctor and Ken came back into the room. "He is one lucky son of a bitch," Ken said shaking his head, I looked between the two, "Why?"

"He doesn't have a concussion nor does he have a broken jaw. It was slightly dislocated and that was fixed but he just needed ten stitches."

"He doesn't have an concussion?"

"No. He may have a really bad headache and have some dizziness but it should disappear over the next couple of days. We will keep him overnight for observation and then hopefully release him tomorrow. He will need some rest and hopefully he can be on the mound in a couple of weeks."

"Like how many weeks?" Troy said weakly, we all looked at him not even realizing he was awake, "I would say by the Wednesday or Thursday he could start throwing again,"

"Thank you," Troy said, "Get some rest Troy, you have a lot of worried people out there,"

"We will release a press release,"

I kissed his temple, "I love you Troy,"

He found my hand and squeezed it, telling me, that he loved me too.

* * *

><p><em>March 29<em>_th__, 2019 – Nine Weeks pregnant_

Gabi's POV

It had been one week since Troy was hit in the jaw with the line drive. He was doing better every single day. He had done some working out yesterday and he no longer had a headache, which made me feel better.

They were going to have him start the first game but it just wasn't going to happen. They didn't want to rush him back so he was going to start Opening Day at the K. If he wasn't ready for it though he wasn't going too but he was already ready to get back on a mound. He wasn't scared to get back on the mound but I was scared for him.

I had a doctor's appointment this morning for Baby B. I was ready to tell Troy but he needed to focus on recovering right now, not worrying about me so it would wait a couple of weeks. If I made it out of this doctor's appointment with a baby in my belly still, this would be the farthest I would have ever carried a baby. They called me back and I smiled, Dr. Abby came in with a smile on her face.

"How are you this morning?"

"Good, wishing I was not having to keep this such a big secret," I said with a sigh, "You could tell Troy,"

"You heard what happened right?"

"Yes, how is he doing?" she asked, "Good," I had already changed into my gown and she set up the monitor. "We could try and hear the baby's heartbeat today," I hesitated but I shook my head, "No, I want Troy to be here for that so I am going to wait. I am keeping him in the dark long enough, I shouldn't get to do things first."

"Very well," she moved things around for a minute and she smiled, "Right there," she said pointing, each time I welled up with tears because each time I fell a little bit more in love with the baby. "It's perfect,"

"Yes, it is. Very healthy and strong heartbeat."

"Thank you," I whispered wiping underneath of my eyes, "Do you want to make another appointment?"

"Actually, this will be my last. We will be in Detroit this time next week. We are flying to LA tomorrow morning,"

"Well then, it was very nice to meet you," she said, she washed her hands and then came over to give me a hug, "This pregnancy looks great, don't be so scared anymore,"

"Thank you," I said with a smile, she nodded and left the room letting me change. I changed into my clothes and she came back with nine week pictures, "I normally don't do this every time but I think it gives comforts to moms like you out in the world."

"Thank you, they mean the world to me,"

"Have a great season and I hope Troy gets to feeling better,"

"He is already begging to get back on the mound,"

"Not much will stop him huh?"

I sighed, "No, not much will."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Mothers Day to all of the lovely moms out there! Sorry this chapter is up late on a Sunday night but it was a very busy couple of days for me! Thank you for the patients! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)<strong>

**Please Review! Tell me all of your thoughts! I love hearing them! **


	15. Opening Day

Chapter 15 – Opening Day

_April 1__st__, 2019 – Opening Day _

_Gabi's POV_

This was the first morning I had actually vomited from morning sickness. Troy was still asleep so he had no idea but I was nervous as hell. Today was my first day, the broadcast during the spring wasn't going to have the nearly the amount of viewers we were going to have today.

The nerves and the nausea didn't mix well so I vomited. Troy was getting better everyday, he had already thrown to live batters but he had a L shield in front of him, tomorrow morning they will let him throw again to live batters and if all went well, he will make the opening day start on the 8th.

If all went well on the 8th, I was going to tell Troy sometime that week. I was going to wait until he first start was over with and then we could celebrate so many things together. I smiled just thinking about it. Leaning against the counter, I looked over at Troy. We had three days in LA, three days in Detroit, and then an off day before going to Kansas City. I as so ready to go home, I couldn't even think about it.

Troy rolled over in the hotel room bed, his hand covering his face. "Morning sleepy head," I said, "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked, "I'm nervous,"

"You'll do fine, come back to bed," he said, "You have to be on the bus, I mean we, have to be on the bus in an hour and half." I told him, he groaned, "You can still come back to bed for a couple of minutes." I sighed, "Fine,"

I went and crawled into the bed next to him, he wrapped his arms around me, his lips pressed against my temple. "Did you just puke?" he asked, "What?" I asked nervously, "You got up really fast,"

"I needed to pee," I lied, "I had just woke up, one of those urgent pees,"

"Mmm," he kissed my cheek again, "I need to get into the shower," I told him, "Can I join you?" he whispered into my ear, I giggled, I found his lips and he ran his hand through my hair. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a whisper, I nodded and he picked me up. His hands wrapping around my torso, the whole getting hit in the face thing had thrown a wrench in my sex life.

I was so god damn ready for sex constantly but he was knocked out on painkillers for a while. I smiled kissing him harder, my lips parted and his warm tongue slipped through my mouth. He tasted so good; I didn't think I was going to make it to a shower. His hands wrapped me tightly, he seated me on the counter, pulling my pants off and my shirt went soon with it.

I pulled at his shorts and he pulled at my hand, "I'm going to cum if you don't hurry," I whispered, "Fuck, that's hot," Troy whispered, he kissed me harder, Troy slipped the shower on, "Troy," I cried, his finger slipped inside of me and I squirmed, my back arched. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Somebody is very, very impatient," Troy, said a couple of minutes later.

Sitting up, I kissed on his neck, "Have you turned the shower on yet?" he laughed, "No, should I even?"

"Hurry up buddy, round two awaits,"

"For you, I haven't even had my chance!"

Trailing my lips down his chest, I looked up at him, "Maybe I can give you some special treatment," I whispered into his ear, "Fuck yes,"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I laughed pulling on my uniform, having the extra things we have to do today. The line-ups, announcing, the big national anthem, it was a lot of work and we had to go through it twice. "Bolton how is Gabs?" Zach asked sitting down next to me, "A freak," I answered, "What?" he asked with a laugh, "Dude, she is crazy lately in bed, I can't even explain it."

"Oh man, somebody wishes he wasn't even here right now."

"No, not at all, I just wish I could find an empty room with her because god, she is always in the mood."

"I'm so jealous," he said tying his cleat, "I can't wait to get my hands on Alex."

"How is Alex?" I asked, "Doing great, she misses me. Counting down the days till the 7th,"

"Bolton! Get back here!" I smiled, "I'm coming Ken,"

Going across, I gave out high fives and Ken told me to sit, "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic,"

"Hmm," he looked at my chin and he touched it, "How many pain killers a day?"

"Just at night,"

"Good, good, I think you can pitch tomorrow if you feel comfortable,"

"This isn't my first time going through this,"

"I know but it's still hard,"

"It's okay,"

"Go workout,"

"Got it mate!"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"Are you about ready?" I smoothed my dress and I nodded, "Yes,"

"3…2…1…"

"Hi, I'm Joel and I'm with our two brand new broadcasters this season, Casey Manning and Gabriella Bolton, welcome you guys!" I smiled, "Thank you for having us," Casey said, "Some of you may remember Gabriella from the Boston series when she took over, she will be doing the play by play for us and then Casey will be doing Color for us,"

"Gabi, everybody is dying to know how Troy is doing after getting his in the jaw from a line drive,"

"Troy is going very well. I think he is getting to pitch tomorrow to some live batters. He is very lucky to not be in the hospital with a horrible concussion and brain bleeds. He is doing very, very well. He is hoping and crossing fingers that he can start opening day at the K."

"That is very good news to hear, Casey, how are you feeling about being back in the Royals organization?"

"Y'know, I am really looking forward to being back. This team is going to be very good, they did well in the Cactus league and they should be some serious fun to watch this year. The boys are eager and I'm excited to call this year with the very first female play by play girl for the Royals organization." I blushed and smiled, "Thank you guys, you rock." I said with a smile, "Gabi, how are you feeling? You are also one of the youngest to be apart of this."

"Wow, it has been an insane ride. I am so excited to be apart of this and to be close to the team some more. I had fun as your guys' assistant but man; I am ready for this step. It should be a lot of fun and I am so excited."

"We are excited to be listening to you guys all season, you guys are awesome,"

I smiled and they cut to commercial break, I felt so bloated today and I felt sick. "Are you okay?" Casey asked, I nodded, "Long night," I responded, "Nerves,"

"Brie," I looked up to see Troy looking at me, he dropped his glove and he came over, "Are you alright?" he asked, "I'm fine," I responded, "You look pretty pale,"

"I'm fine," I pushed a smile onto my face, "You sure?"

"Mhm," he kissed my forehead, "Go kick ass,"

"I will, you have fun sitting and watching,"

"Oh yea," he kissed my cheek and then disappeared with his teammates. Casey and I headed up to the booth, Danni was close behind and I smiled thinking of the amount of work that she had to do today. Casey and I got settled, I looked at the field as they were starting presentation. My nerves crept up and Casey smiled, "Nervous?"

"Totally," I replied, "Well let's do this," we both put on our headsets and I smiled, my stomach twisted and I waited for our cue and we started.

* * *

><p>"Here comes Mattson to close it off for the evening," I said, "We will be right back,"<p>

Commercial came on and I let out a long breath, the first game was almost over. We were so close and I was ready to get it out of the way because I was nervous as hell. I wanted the routine to come of it and all of the nervousness to stop. "You guys did good," Matt said from behind us, "Are you sure?"

"You really can't do it wrong, you guys didn't mess up anything."

I smiled and I looked down into the dugout to find Troy, he was laughing with Zach who had made appearance last inning. Duffy only last seven innings letting Josh come in and then Sam Mattson.

"Welcome back for the last inning," Casey said, "We are hoping it is a quick 1,2,3 for the Royals to bring the first victory of the season."

The Royals were leading by four runs and Mattson did come in and shut it down quickly. We finished our final thoughts and when we were done Casey gave me a high five. "Want to go out for a drink?"

"No, I think I am going to go out for a nap."

He laughed quietly, "That also sounds like a good idea, this season should be fun,"

"It should," he smiled and grabbed his stuff while walking out I followed him and yawned. My phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?"

"You sounded fantastic,"

"Dad, don't lie to me,"

"I'm not! I have people calling me telling me you sound great! People who don't have to tell me."

A sigh tumbled out of my throat, "Okay,"

"Are you alright babe?"

"I'm just really tired," I responded, "I'm ready to go back to the hotel and sleep. I didn't get much of that last night."

"I bet,"

"Is that Gabi?" my moms voice was heard in the back ground, "Yes,"

"Can I talk to her?" we both said at the same time, my dad sighed, "Here,"

"Hi," she said, she was moving away, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, sick, hormonal, the list goes on,"

"That's good,"

"I'm almost to ten weeks mom,"

"You also haven't told Troy,"

"We have been a little busy,"

"He deserves to know Gabriella," I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "I know he does mom, soon, I want to go to one more doctors appointment and then I will tell him okay? Then we will tell dad and then we will tell his family and then everybody can know, does that make you happy?"

"I guess, I just wish you would come to your senses on this."

"I am on my senses mom, I have an extremely bad headache, so I am going to go,"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yea, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I hung up and sat down on a random couch in the LA area, my head fell into my hands because I was trying to control my nausea that soared through me, my head was pounding, and I was flat out exhausted. Getting up, I managed to make my way to the clubhouse. Casey was already talking with a couple of players and I sank into the couch in the waiting area.

"There is my rock star," I didn't even open my eyes, "Hi,"

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his hand picked up mine, "My head hurts, I'm pretty sure it's a migraine. I'm just ready for some sleep." Troy's lips pressed against my forehead, "Well we will be out of here soon, you just stay here and don't pass out of me okay?"

I nodded my head, "Do you want some Advil?"

"I already took some," I lied, "Okay," his hand went behind my neck, his lips pressing against mine. "Good job on the win,"

"I did so much,"

"You were a leader,"

He smiled, "This is why I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Getting back to the hotel room later than I would have liked, I kicked off my heels and I didn't have the energy to go any further than the bed. I crawled on to it while Troy loosened his tie from around his neck.<p>

"Brie…why are you lying to me?" I twisted my head to face him, "Lying to you about what?" I asked nervous, "You obviously don't feel well and you aren't telling me why," I sighed and rolled on to my back. My arm covered my eyes, "Briee," he sang, "Talk to me,"

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather. It's nothing big. I promise." I said, I twisted my head to look at him, he sat on the edge of the bed and he leaned over me, "You are still lying to me," he whispered, he kissed my forehead, "You have to remember how much I understand you,"

"It is _nothing_. I just don't feel good. I have a headache, I'm a little lightheaded, what do you want?" he brushed my hair away from my face, "To feel better, you have been this way since the start of spring training,"

"Have not, I am just tired." Troy shook his head while standing up; he unbuttoned his shirt and went into the bathroom. I rolled over and shut my eyes, "Can you at least change before you pass out for the evening?" Troy's voice was clearly annoyed, "You should go out with the boys," I said pushing up off the bed. "And leave you? I don't think so,"

"No, Troy, I'm going to sleep. You need to go out with your friends and celebrate your first win."

"No, I'm staying with you," I sighed and he came over wrapping me into his arms, his lips pressed into my hair. "Why don't you just go out?" I whispered, my head resting on his chest, "Because I don't like that you don't feel good." He said, his hand reaching up to my cheek. "What are you going to do about it besides watch me all night?"

"I'll get to watch you." He pulled me up into a soft kiss, everything in me wanted to let him undress me. "Maybe we can celebrate your first win," I whispered onto his lips, he chuckled, "No, no, no, you are going to change your clothes and you are going to get some rest because we have to work again tomorrow."

I stuck out my lower lip, "But," he raised an eyebrow and his hand slipped around my back pulling me closer, "Energized for sex but not for anything else?" the blood in my body bubbled with giddiness and I slowly nodded my head, his hand slipped down my leg, goosebumps traveled all over my skin and he smiled. "The reason I know you aren't sick, sick, is because you still want me to kiss the hell out of you."

"Please, please do,"

Troy let his head fall backwards, his hand came up to rub his jaw and I took advantage of the exposed skin. My lips pressed against his neck and he let a breath escape. "Jesus," he whispered, "How can I obey my own damn rules when you are kissing my neck,"

My lips trailed across his collar bone that was exposed, he let out a long breath and he then shook his head, "No," he took a step backwards, I closed my eyes tightly, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean you need rest not me to completely take all of your energy, so no," I sat on the edge of the bed because I knew Troy really wanted to kiss the hell out of me right now but he was playing good husband. He came over and he pulled me up, "Fuck absolutely everything I just said," his lips messed over mine, his hand grabbing the back of my neck to pull me closer.

My hands spread over his t-shirt that was under his dress shirt. "The things you do to me," he whispered, I smiled and pulled him back to me in a deeper kiss. He was really the only thing I wanted.

* * *

><p><em>April 3<em>_rd__, 2019 _– 10 Weeks pregnant

I finished packing my suitcase and I glanced around the room, my fingers brushed through my hair making sure I had everything. I bit on my lip because I knew of one thing that I needed to pack but Troy didn't need to be here.

"Are you about ready to board Gabi?" I turned to see Troy and I gave a smile, "Yes, do you want to take these?" he nodded and he came back to kiss my forehead. He reached around for the suitcases. I was feeling a bit better the last two days, I still had a headache but the light headiness had subsided a little and my energy was slowly coming back to me.

The nausea was okay but it hit me every now and then. Troy went out of the hotel door because after this afternoons game we were heading to Detroit. I sucked in my breath because today was the 10-week mark of me being pregnant.

This was the farthest I had ever carried a baby and I just wanted to tell Troy so badly. I wanted to make love all night in celebration but I needed to wait until the 8th at least until then to tell him. I wanted to go to one more doctor's appointment and make sure this baby is okay. We are so close to the finish line and I was gaining hope that just maybe I would get to keep this baby inside of me for 40 weeks.

Grabbing the pair of shoes on the floor, I pulled out the sonograms and stuffed them into my backpack. I buried them deep and I strapped my backpack to my back. Troy came back up and he looked at me with a curious eye, "Where did you find those?"

"My last sweep and I found these behind the door." Troy nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Are you ready to get some work in?"

"We don't work today," I told him, "Remember?"

"Oh yea, you get the afternoon off,"

"I do indeed, what are you doing?" I asked him, "Throwing a bullpen session,"

"How is your face?"

"Beautiful," he remarked with a smile, I shook my head and he laughed. He kissed the top of my head while we both got onto our separate buses. "I'll see you after the game,"

"Yes sir,"

He winked boarding the bus and I went to mine. I climbed on and I sat down next to Danni. She smiled, "I sure hope you were ready for a day off,"

"I just got started! I'm not quite ready for a break yet," I claimed, she nodded, "I'm still trying to get the hang of it,"

"If you ever need help let me know, I can totally help you out. I mean that is my old job," she smiled and nodded, "I might take you up on that."

Joel, Casey, and Tom all got on the bus, I smiled and they gave me a high five. I laid my head on Danni's shoulder, "I'm tired," I said, Danni laughed, "Understood, you have been going on like crazy,"

"It's the married life, don't do it."

Danni laughed and I smiled, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I refused to my contacts today and I had to reach underneath of my glasses. My phone rang and I looked down to see Mallory calling me. I sighed, "Hello?"

"Happy ten weeks!" she yelled, I laughed, "Thanks Mal,"

"Are you going to tell Troy?"

"When we get back to Kansas City,"

She groaned for a good thirty seconds, "Why can't you be like I'm pregnant! Have hot sex with me!" I laughed, "Because, I want to go to one more doctors appointment before we do anything."

"Gabi! You are perfectly pregnant still!"

"What if…"

"No!" she yelled, "No damn what if's," I sighed, "Mallory,"

"Gabi," she mocked, "I am not going to let you be a Debbie downer! I want everybody to know!"

"So do I Mallory but just think once Troy knows we can tell everybody because we waited,"

She sighed, "Fine,"

"I love you Mallory, thank you,"

"No problem," she grumbled, "No problem,"

* * *

><p><em>April 4, 2019<em>

"After the sweep in Anaheim, the Royals are looking to keep the perfect record as they take on the Tigers this evening,"

"A cold evening at that," Casey added, I laughed, "Freezing to be honest," my eyes drifted down into the dugout and I spotted Troy who was huddled close to Josh. They were laughing and Troy rubbed his hands together, "Hopefully our bats don't freeze," I added, "If they do we might be in trouble, Troy Bolton will be starting the first game back at the K for the fans. I think the fans are going to be beyond excited to have him starting,"

"Oh I think they are. My Twitter feed is really excited for him to be starting. They are telling me how they are going to be packing the K."

"It should be fun, but first, we have to get through this bitterly cold series,"

"Yes, we do," I said with a laugh, "We are going to have Jesse Moore starting tonight," I went into his stats and then we were off camera. I licked my lower lip and I didn't want to rest my head because I knew Troy had Casey watching me. He was still on my ass about why I wasn't feeling well so I had to watch myself everywhere.

Yesterday, I struggled with nausea on the flight to Detroit and Troy knew something was up but I was keeping mum. I was going out with the team after games and being the wife I was supposed to be. I was doing well with that but I was really fighting off fatigue and nausea recently.

I sighed and I looked through my notes, we came back on TV and the game started. Casey and I fell into a simple routine of the game, I looked down at one point and Troy was throwing something at Duffy. Duffy was laughing and then I knew they were throwing sunflower seeds at each other. I shook my head in amusement, "Boys," Casey said with a laugh; I realized they were showing them in the dugout.

"What can I say? They are children,"

"That they are,"

* * *

><p>I got on the bus to return to the hotel earlier than the guys, I leaned back and I closed my eyes taking deep even breaths. I don't understand why it took so long for the nausea to set in. I have only puked twice but the nausea was killing me. I was frozen too. My toes and hands were freezing.<p>

The bus pulled back into the hotel parking lot and I dragged my body to the hotel room. I took off my dress and replaced it with a bra and sweatpants. My breasts and stomach were a little swollen but you couldn't tell that I was pregnant…at least I didn't think you could. I sighed and I put a sweatshirt on and I crawled into the bed. I rubbed my stomach and closed my eyes.

My eyes closed and I forgot about my contacts. I had quickly decided that they were toast and I was just going to lay them on my table. I took them out from my bed and I then rolled over onto my side again. I yawned deeply and I crawled under the blankets trying to defrost.

I was in and out of sleep when I heard the door click open, "There you are," he crawled into bed and he was so called, "Oh hell no," I said rolling away from him, I pressed my face into a pillow and I shook my head, "No, no, no," he laughed and he reached across with his cold hands, "No," I cried, he laughed, "Are you cold?"

"You _are _cold," I replied, I looked up and he looked at me, his blue eyes relaxed, "I am cold," he said, "So I was hoping you would warm me up,"

"No, I just got warm," he smiled and he stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I'm going to change my clothes, I'll be back in a minute," I nodded and he went into the bathroom, he ended up showering, and changing his clothes. He came back and he slipped into the bed with me, his hands were a lot warmer causing goose bumps to go up and down my arm.

He kissed my forehead, "Work hard tonight?" I nodded my head and he squeezed my closer, his hand resting on my stomach, I smiled and he rubbed his finger in a small circle causing flutters to kick-start my heart. No. I didn't want to have sex. I tried to tell myself that over and over again but Troy's fingers were causing everything in me to rush. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I breathed in his clean soap.

"Why are you turning me on?" I whispered, "I'm not even doing anything," he said with a laugh, "You are rubbing my stomach, your fingers,"

"You never used to get turned on by this,"

"Well I am now!"

Troy laughed and he rolled me on to my back, he hovered over me and he grinned, he swooped down to kiss me softly, I really couldn't believe he hasn't caught on that I am pregnant. Between my bloated stomach, no period sex, and my breasts were swollen. He kissed my neck and he wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"You are the bomb," he whispered into my ear, "I know,"

He laughed, his eyes were shining, "I love you Brie, and you make me so god damn happy,"

"You make me happy,"

He clasped our hands together and he smiled kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p><em>April 7<em>_th__, 2019_

In the end…our bats froze.

We lost two of the three games. Our record was 4-2. It was still a good record but the Tigers had edged over us. I had actually woken up in my own bed this morning for the first time since my Dad's accident. We had gotten in late last night from the Detroit series and I loved landing in my bed. Our luggage was thrown in every other direction. Troy was lying on his stomach passed out.

I kissed his temple and he moved just a couple of inches, I got up and out of the bed because I was seeing my dad this morning, we were going to go see Ben and then Troy and I were going out to dinner tonight. Just us.

Getting up, I took a shower, taking extra long in the shower, I realized that tomorrow I would know more about the baby and then I could _finally _tell Troy. I sighed and I wrapped a towel tightly around my body. Skip was purring in the sink and I rubbed the top of his head. He purred and I opened the bathroom door. Troy had turned onto his back, his hand covering his eyes.

I pulled on a pair of capris because it was supposed to be nice today. I put on a bra, that barely fit, and then a tank top with a long sleeve shirt. "You are up so early," Troy complained, I looked over at him and he hadn't really moved. "It's ten," I told him, "We got in after one last night,"

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Holy hell, you weren't tired?" he opened his eyes and I crawled onto the bed, "No…I wasn't tired," I whispered, he smiled and pulled me onto his chest, he kissed my temple and rubbed my lower back. "Can you please get ready?" I asked, "I really want to go see my dad,"

He gave me a lazy smile, "Yes, ma'am,"

"Thank you," Troy got up and I went and did things around the house. Troy had turned the water back on last night and had done other things to make the house live able again. I unpacked our dirty clothes into the laundry room and started a load of laundry. I heard Troy come into the kitchen and I peeked out. He had his hat on backwards, his t-shirt clinging to his arms, and his jeans looked so good on him.

I turned away and let my body calm down, I just didn't understand. How could pregnancy do this to you? I smiled softly thinking about the baby growing in my stomach and I just wanted tomorrow to be here. Troy slipped into the laundry room and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his head buried into the side of my neck. "You're beautiful," he whispered quietly, "Why thank you,"

He played with my hair and he sighed, "Are you ready?"

"Let me finish the laundry and then I am ready,"

"Good,"

He walked out and I finished what I was doing, I then grabbed my things and headed to the car with Troy. He pulled out and I smiled, he reached for my hand, "Going to see Ben after this right?"

I laughed, "Yes,"

When we pulled into the driveway, I was out of the car faster than Troy could put it into park. I guess his back was healing very well and he was walking around and doing physical therapy without much complaint. I burst through the house and he was sitting on the couch, he turned and laughed, he stood up with a big smile. "There is my baby girl," I smiled and he hugged me tightly, "I have missed you,"

"Sissy!" Cam and Lilly came running through and Troy entered and the twins quickly got distracted with him. Troy picked each of them up spinning them around with a laugh, "Troy, are your parents and siblings coming up?" my mom asked, "Yes, they will be here tomorrow and are leaving on Wednesday,"

I swallowed meaning I had to tell Troy tomorrow, we needed to tell his family before they left. He looked at me with a smile, "How lovely," my mom said with a grin, "Maybe we can have a big family dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful," Troy agreed, my dad and Troy started to talk about his injury, which was looking a lot better. My mom waved her hand and I followed her into the kitchen. She peeked over her shoulder and then gave me the questioning look, "No, he doesn't know yet,"

"Gabriella,"

"Mom, I am going to go to the doctor tomorrow and I will tell him then okay?"

She sighed, "Gabi, why not tonight?"

"Because mom,"

"You could hear the heartbeat tomorrow with him!"

"I can schedule one for the following week," I said, she sighed, "This is ridiculous Gabriella,"

"Mom, I have to do this my way,"

"Okay," she said with a nod, she came over and she hugged me, "You are awesome and I do understand where you are coming from." I nodded and then I heard Troy and my dad coming closer. I sighed and my mom rubbed my shoulder, I then started to think what if I just told Troy tonight and then we could hear the heartbeat together tomorrow.

I suddenly had a different idea for this evening.

But I wanted to do it after his start because what if it is bad? Then he wouldn't pitch well.

Fear consumed me and I took an even breath, I wanted to hear the heartbeat…badly. It was everything I could do to not hear the heartbeat during my appointments but I just don't think I would be able to handle it if it was bad.

The what if kept me on edge because I didn't know what was going on inside of my right now. I felt pregnant, I almost looked pregnant, and there wasn't blood. It would all be okay. I took a deep breath and my mom gave me a concerned look.

"Mom and I are going to go and grab something," I proclaimed, I pulled her towards the door and she looked at me. "Okay, now you have my mind spinning and I want to, I want to hear the heartbeat,"

"Then tell him tonight,"

I pressed my hands into my face, "What if something is wrong and then he has to find out and go pitch tomorrow, it would be horrible,"

"Gabi, you _look _pregnant, you _feel _pregnant, you are having a perfectly normal pregnancy and I think it is safe to tell Troy, to take him to the doctors with you tomorrow, and if it is bad, Troy will be okay, he will have the pitching to distract him. If it goes well then he will be on top of the moon for the game." I nodded and I wiped away a tear that had leaked out of my eye.

"I have been dying to tell him,"

"Do it tonight," she said, "He will be so excited,"

I smiled and I hugged her, "Thank you mom,"

"No problem sweetie,"

* * *

><p>Troy pulled into the Newman's drive way and I was giddy. I was so excited to meet Ben almost a month after his birth. It wasn't quiet a month yet but it was close. I walked up the steps and Cody threw the door open. I laughed and he pulled me into a hug. "God damn, that was way to damn long," I smiled and he kissed the top of my head, Troy hugged him and he smiled.<p>

"Where is he?" I demanded, Cody laughed and he lead me to the back where Becca was sitting on the deck with a baby curled in her arms. I clapped my hands, "Let me see him please," she got up and gave him to me, "Oh my god, Cody, he looks so much like you," I whispered, his face was so tiny, his hands were curled around and Troy peeked over my shoulder.

"Jesus Cody, you have a heartbreaker on hands,"

I sat down and I was mesmerized, suddenly I just wanted to blurt out my pregnancy to Troy. I so wanted to blurt it. I smoothed his little hairs and I kissed his forehead. "He is so cute," I whispered, "He is pretty damn adorable," Cody said, "Except not at two in the morning," Becca added, I laughed and Troy was starting to become impatient, "Let me,"

I laughed and gave him Ben, "Yes, I will have you out on the field in a year," Troy said, "Oh hell," Becca said, "I should have just named him Luke," we laughed and Troy smiled, "He is adorable,"

"Thank you,"

We hung around for a bit, Ben woke up and started to cry, which caused Troy to hand, him back over to Becca. "I'm going to go and feed him," she said, I smiled and she disappeared into the back of the house. Cody smiled, "I am so excited to take him to the game tomorrow. We weren't going to take him but decided that we could since it is supposed to be nice."

"You are in the shade," Troy said leaning back into the chair, "Yes, parents and siblings coming?"

"Yes,"

"Good, good." I smiled and Troy reached over, "Did you say you were going to go see Mallory?"

"Yes," I told him, I had to get the things to tell Troy tonight. I had my idea I just had to put it together. "Then we are going out to eat?"

"Mhm," Cody nodded, "Sounds like a fun night,"

"Oh thrilling," I said with a smile, Troy winked at me and Cody laughed. Ben and Becca came back after a little bit, I got to hold him once more, he was all wide-awake and I played with his little hands. He moved his hand and twisted it around, I giggled and Cody looked at me. "Troy, when are you and Gabs going to have a kid,"

"Hell, I don't know man, it's up to her," I looked at Troy and then to Cody, "I don't know, baseball season just started," I told them, "I think I want to wait a couple of months," I said with a shrug, Troy nodded, "See it's up to the women over there," I laughed, "I'm just not ready,"

Cody sighed, "I understand,"

I looked down at the innocent baby, his finger wrapped around mine and I couldn't be more in love with him and I could only imagine how Troy would react tonight.

* * *

><p>"Hey Troy,"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to take me to the other spot tonight?" Troy looked up from the laptop; I had cooked the meal at home because Troy needed to eat something special since he was going to pitch tomorrow.

"I mean, I guess, why?"

"No reason, I just thought we could go out tonight and it would be a nice night to go out." Troy nodded and he pushed his laptop back, "Sure,"

Troy got up and I grew extremely nervous, I had spent the afternoon with Mallory while we made the onsie and I did the baseball for Troy, she thought I wasn't going to tell him till later and today was my only chance to get it ready to tell him. I wanted Troy and I to be the only ones to talk about it for a bit. I put it in a bag and I was going to give it to him tonight. My mom had to convince me twice that it was a great idea so he could go tomorrow morning but I wasn't so sure. I let out a long breath and Troy came back with keys and a blanket since it was a little windy.

"Ready?" I nodded; I had already put the bag in the car so it wasn't a big deal. Troy climbed in and he backed out, it was just getting ready to have the sunset over the city. I had no idea where the other spot was but we had to get on the highway and we drove for a little bit. Troy got onto the highway and I played some our favorite songs. Troy got off around Longview.

He pulled off and I saw the lake come into view and I laughed, "Really?"

"Mhm," Troy smiled and he reached over to grab my knee, "What did you want to come out here for?" he asked, he pulled the car around a couple of stops and then we found a spot to overview the lake and the sunset. "I just wanted to get out of the house." I told him; Troy laughed, "We have been out of the house for months,"

"Well…yes, but," I stopped and I looked out into the lake, the sun making shiny colors on it. "Come on," I got out and Troy followed me to the tailgate of his truck, my stomach increased with nerves and I just didn't want to do this. I wanted everything to be okay before I told him.

Taking a deep breath, I realized if I didn't tell him tonight I would have to tell him later and I wanted to tell him. My fingers were shaking and Troy looked at me, "Are you okay?" he asked, I turned to look at him, "Yes, well, no, I," I paused and my heart was racing, "I got you something for tomorrow," I told him, Troy looked at me with a surprised face, "What?"

I got out of the tailgate and I went to the car and pulled out the blue bag. Troy raised an eyebrow and I gave it to him, "I hope you like it," I offered, Troy set it in his lap and he pulled out the tissue paper. He reached down for the blue onsie, and he pulled it up.

He looked at it, read it, and then he looked at me. His eyes filled with something special and I felt my chin tremble, "Brie,"

"There is more," I told him trying not to cry, he reached down for the baseball that was on the bottom, the onsie that was blue said "_You're killing me smalls!" _& the baseball he just pulled out of the bag read _"Baby Bolton. 10-30-19." _

"Please tell me you are telling me what I think you are telling me," I nodded with a laugh and Troy bounced off the tailgate and pulled me into his arms, "Oh my God, Brie!" he exclaimed, he pulled me into a kiss and he laughed, "You're pregnant?" I nodded my head and I wiped away a tear that had fell, "Brie, that is amazing, have you been to the doctor yet?" I hesitated and then nodded my head, "Yes,"

"When?" he asked me, I took a deep breath and I looked at him, "About a month ago," I whispered quietly, Troy looked at me and I could feel his eyes boring into the top of my head, my eyes looked at the dirt and Troy shook his head as if he misunderstood, "Wait what? Gabi, how far along are you?"

I hesitated again, my eyes meeting his was a hard moment, "I'm almost eleven weeks pregnant Troy," he shook his head and he backed up a couple of steps, "Gabi, why the hell, how long have you known for?"

"A little over five weeks,"

He shook his head, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he yelled, I cringed and I knew he would most likely react like this, "Because Troy, I didn't want to put you through the heartbreak if I lost it again okay? I didn't want to tell anybody, I just wanted to keep it quiet until I was safe. So if something happened I could take care of it and then you wouldn't have to worry about me."

"Brie, Brie," he pressed his hands to his lips, "Why the hell, I don't understand,"

"I'm sorry Troy, I am, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you and then you got hit in the face and I was really worried. So I was going to let you recover from that and I wasn't even going to tell you until after you start but I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I know you are really mad at me because I kept this from you but we can hear the heartbeat tomorrow," he looked at me and I was in tears.

"And I could have last time I went to the doctor but I said no because I didn't want to do that without you. I'm almost eleven weeks pregnant Troy, I'm almost out of the first trimester and you are going to be a dad in October," Troy couldn't stop a smile and he came back over to me, his hands took my face and he kissed me softly. "I can't believe I am going to be a Dad,"

I looked up at him and he smiled, "It is starting to make so much more sense, the tired, the headaches, and oh my god," he laughed and he picked me up, "You're pregnant!" I smiled with a nod and he squeezed me tightly. "Who knows?" he asked, "My mom knows because I found out when I was here, Mallory knows because I needed to tell somebody and she can keep a secret." Troy nodded and I cringed thinking of the last one, "Please don't get mad," he laughed, "Why does my mom know?"

"No, your sister knows,"

He looked at me shocked, "How?"

"I was stupid, I," I paused and I grinned, "Hold on," I turned towards the truck and I dug through my other bag and I pulled out the sonograms, "I left these out and she got into the car," Troy looked at them and his eyes light up, "Oh my god," he whispered, he looked at me and for the first time he had tears in his eyes, "You aren't joking," I shook my head and he pulled me tightly into his arms, I felt his tears fall onto my neck and I stroked the back of his neck.

"Oh my god," he said, "That's why you are so into sex right now, Jesus, I thought you were taking some pill," I laughed and shook my head, "You have to understand how hard it was to keep this from you, that's why I freaked out so many times because I was scared I was going to hurt the baby, I have done everything to make sure I keep this baby Troy,"

"I have no doubt,"

"I love you," he whispered, he kissed me softly and his hand fell into mine, "Was this an accident or planned?" Troy asked me, I laughed, "It was planned on my part,"

"Oh?"

"I stopped taking birth control thinking it would take a couple of months but it took it one," Troy laughed, "October 30th huh?" I nodded and he stroked my face with his thumb, "I am so excited Gabs,"

"Me too, thank you for not being completely pissed at me, I know it was wrong but I just, I was okay with being the only person to knowing,"

"We can talk about this another time," he said quietly, "I don't want to ruin this evening because you have made me the happiest guy alive,"

"So you'll go with me tomorrow?"

"Hell yes," he whispered into my ear, "Please,"

* * *

><p><em>April 8<em>_th__, 2019_

Troy smiled and he stroked my thumb, he was so excited that he woke me up this morning and I was just as excited but I wasn't sure because a mix of dread filled me. I pressed my lips together when they called my name.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded, "I'm nervous," Troy gave me a sideways glance and he then nodded, we followed the nurse back and she left us alone. I was doing an abdominal scan today so I didn't really need to change unless it didn't work. I sat down and Troy scooted in front of me on the doctor's stool, "I'm going to be here for you," he whispered, "Okay? You don't have to face these alone anymore,"

"I know, but it's still hard and you have to go pitch later,"

"It will all be okay," he told me, he reached up and kissed the top of my head. "It will all be okay,"

I smiled and he laughed, "Wait till we tell my mom,"

"Oh god,"

Troy laughed and then Dr. Jo Hanson walked in, Troy stood up and she smiled, "Troy, I'm Dr. Jo Hanson, just call me Jo,"

"Hello, I'm Troy," he shook her hand and Dr. Jo gave me a smile, "So, I have seen your reports from Dr. Abby in Arizona and everything is looking beautiful Gabi," I smiled and Troy looked at me, questions were in his eyes but he didn't ask any of them. "Let's see if we can see this baby and find a heartbeat,"

Troy grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Normally we don't do this many ultrasounds but since Gabi is very concerned about her pregnancy we are going to do it to comfort those feelings. We probably won't do another one until we can find out the sex and then another one a little later because I am thinking this is going to be a very healthy pregnancy."

I looked over at Troy and he smiled, he had a big smile on his face. I lifted my shirt and she did some measurements, earlier she took my weight and blood pressure. When it came time, she pulled the monitor out and she picked up the gel, "I'm sorry if this is cold," she mentioned, I nodded and she squirted it on my stomach, I felt chills run up and down my body. Troy laughed quietly and I smiled looking back at him.

She moved the wand around and she smiled, "That was very easy," she pressed a button and the heartbeat filled the room, warm tears filled my eyes and I then looked at the picture on the screen of something that resembled a baby. Tears started to spill down my cheeks and Dr. Jo smiled, "That is a very strong heartbeat," she said with a smile, "I think we can get you a few pictures,"

She got up and left the room, Troy stood up and he kissed my forehead, "That is the best thing I have ever heard," he whispered, I nodded and he wiped tears away from my eyes. "I have to go to work still," I said with a smile, Troy laughed, "Me too,"

I wiped up my stomach and Dr. Jo came back, we talked for a little bit and she smiled. Her eyes were bright; "I'll see you in three weeks okay?" I nodded my head because I was going to be okay, I wanted to make an earlier appointment but she shook her head, "How about April 28th," she said, I picked up my phone and looked at it for it to be an off day, "That's perfect," I told her, "Good, how about ten in the morning?"

"Yes,"

"Very good, call me if you have any concerns okay?" I nodded and when she left, Troy picked me up and he swung me around with a big smile. "Let's go play some baseball," I laughed and he picked up my hand.

* * *

><p>Troy stood on the top of the dugout; they announced their arrival back to their field and Troy took the field. His eyes flickered around and then settled on the box up top. His eyes found mine and I smiled at him.<p>

Casey was talking when the song turned on, Troy had just finished throwing his first warm-up pitch and he threw his head back, a bubble of laughter escaping his throat. He shook his head and caught the ball repeating his actions.

_Hear Me By Imagine Dragons_ blared through the speakers and it couldn't fit Troy's situation more perfectly. He wanted Kansas City to hear him but nobody was listening. Hopefully they will.

* * *

><p>Troy was flawless today. He went eight innings, one run given up, and his offense gave him five runs for a rocking day at the K. It was packed, it was warm, and I was having fun in the booth with Casey. I was all smile today and I couldn't be any happier.<p>

The game ended with a Holland strike out and Kansas City started to blare through the speakers. I looked down at the field, Troy was giving high fives to his teammates and he was happy. He was excited and I couldn't be more excited. He knew and we were going to tell his parents and my dad in a little bit. Troy grabbed Hosmer's hand and they laughed with each other.

Zach gave a big high five and I couldn't help it. I smiled, Casey was watching and they pulled Troy to the side for an interview, "Troy, welcome back to the K! How does it feel to be out there again after such a scare in spring training,"

"It feels amazing, that night scared me and I wont lie, I flinched the first couple of hits but with each batter it got better. My team was really behind me today and I had a lot of fun out here, the crowd was amazing," the crowd cheered when he said it, "You were lights out this afternoon, anything that made it extra special," Troy laughed, "I got to do something really amazing this morning and found out some awesome stuff last night so I am running on cloud nine right now,"

"Anything we get to know,"

"Not yet Joel," he said with a laugh, "Maybe in five days you can ask me again," Joel laughed, "Very well, thanks for the time Troy, great job today,"

"Thank you!" Troy waved and he disappeared into the dugout, I smiled and I followed. I said goodbye to Casey and went down to the tunnel. I met in the family room where his parents and siblings were waiting, "What news?" Lucille asked, I laughed, "You have to wait for him,"

"Oh,"

Emily gave me a glance and I winked at her, my dad and mom came down and I hugged each of them. Cam and Lilly were in school but that was okay. My mom gave me a smile because she knew as well what Troy was talking about.

Troy came out and I went over to give him a big hug, "You were flawless," he kissed me softly, "You made me flawless," he smiled and he then escaped and went over to his mom, he wrapped his arms around her neck and he leaned in closer to her.

I reached for my Dad's hand and he looked at me, I laughed and I looked at Troy, he nodded with a smile, "So how is Grandma Lucille feeling this afternoon?" Lucille looked back at him, my dad looked at me and I couldn't stop the grin from spilling over my face. Lucille turned to face Troy, not sure what she was hearing, "Are you serious?" my dad said, I nodded with a laugh, "I'm dead,"

Lucille screamed and I was mobbed with a hug, my dad was hugging me too and I laughed. "Oh my God, that is wonderful," Lucille, said, Troy smiled and Jack came over to give me a hug, "Congratulations,"

"Thank you,"

"Emily…why aren't you freaking out?" Lucille asked, Emily laughed, "I already knew,"

"By accident," I threw in there quickly, my dad hugged me from behind and I let my hand fall onto his. "She found out by accident and I made her keep it a secret,"

"Oh,"

"So I get to be an Uncle?" Luke asked, "Yea dude, you do,"

"So wait," my dad looked down at me and then over at my mom, "Wait…your mom knew before I did?"

"Uh…well, I am eleven weeks along, I found out when you got in your car accident, Troy found out yesterday so everybody was kept out but two people."

"So your out of your first trimester,"

"Almost,"

We all laughed and were brought into a big hug, we were all laughing and I smiled, Troy some how ended up in front of me and he kissed the top of my head because this was the best thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sun…Monday! Oops! I am sorry for the late update guys! It is here and TROY KNOWS! YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a fun one to write!<strong>

**Thanks for the love you guys! You rock! **

**Have a great week! **

**Please Review! **


	16. Baby News

Chapter 16 – Baby News

_Wednesday, April 10__th__, 2019 – 11 Weeks pregnant _

_Gabi's POV_

Troy rolled onto his stomach and he smiled, his fingers stretched forward and he drew a circle on my stomach, I laughed and his eyes glowed with happiness. "Happy eleven weeks," he whispered, I laughed and I ran my fingers through his hair, "Would you come up here and kiss me?" I asked, Troy laughed and he nodded, he pulled his body up and his lips hovered over mine.

A smile blooming on his face, his hand pulling my face closer to his, his lips meshed with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me; Troy and I were full of sex the past few days. He was beyond excited that I was pregnant and I was pregnant so my hormones were way out of whack. Troy pulled back and he kissed my cheek, a big smile on his face, "Why aren't you kissing me?" Troy shrugged and he shifted down, his lips pressing against my stomach.

"I love you so much," Troy, said, he locked our hands together and he rolled over next to me. "Why aren't we having sex?" I asked him, "I think we should not have sex for ten minutes and talk for ten minutes," Troy said, he shifted onto his forearms and his eyes rolled down my body.

Skip jumped onto the bed and I stroked his back, Troy reached out to pet him. "So, I think I am allowed to question why you hid this from me for so long," Troy said quietly, I looked up at him and I closed my eyes, "I was scared Troy,"

"I know you were scared, I also know you are still scared," he squeezed my hand gently and he pulled my chin a little closer to him, "That still doesn't explain everything,"

"It was just a crazy time and I didn't need you stressing over me. You have a big season on your shoulders and the last thing you need to do is stress that something might happen. So I took the stress out of your hands and now we only have one week left of the first trimester Troy, then we are down to a low chance of losing the baby," Troy sighed, "Troy," I said softly, "Yea Brie?"

"I am sorry, I _never _wanted to keep this from you but in my head it made sense for a while. In the first two weeks I knew I wasn't convinced I would keep the baby and I didn't believe there would be a baby so I didn't want to say anything because why would there even be a baby? I haven't carried one for that long and it will just end up a mess," the tears started to show and Troy reached across and rubbed my back, "I went to a couple of doctors appointments and everything was going so well, I got attached and I just I was scared, I am still scared, and I just want it to be October so I can have my baby in my arms, I didn't even want to tell you until after the doctors appointment that Monday to make sure, with you know knowing, it would just make everything so much worse if you had to deal with the loss of another and a big season, I could not do that too you, I couldn't." he nodded and he smiled, "I understand where you are coming from and I just wish I wasn't kept in the dark for so long. I was worried about you for a while and you knew what was wrong. I just want to know why my baby girl doesn't feel well," I reached up to touch his cheek, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too baby girl,"

Tears welled up in my eyes and Troy looked into my eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, I sat up and buried my head into my hands. Troy sat up and pulled me gently into his lap. His lips pressing to the top of my head, "I'm still scared Troy,"

"Oh Brie,"

"Every morning I wake up and I fear that it's over, that I failed again, and that I have to carry on with life. I have dreams about it and it scares me so much, and I was scared you were going to react so badly to not knowing about me being pregnant for a long time and you were so understanding, I just," I couldn't stop the tears and Troy held me while I cried for a good five minutes. I had kept this inside for some time, "I never know if my body is going to betray me or not," Troy stroked my hair and his hands went to my belly, "You are pregnant Brie, and I know our track record isn't great so far but it's a new chance. If it all goes wrong it does and I know how hard it will be for you, it will be so hard but I will be here."

He pulled back to look at me, his thumbs wiped away some tears, "You have been holding that one in for a while," I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead gently. His arms wrapped me into his arms so tightly. "I love you so much Gabs and I know how much this scares you. I will be here for you," I buried my head into his chest and he held me for a bit.

"Are you ready to go into work?" he asked me, "No," I said with a laugh, he smiled and kissed me softly. "You'll talk to me when something is wrong right?" I looked at Troy; he had a bit of facial hair working around his jaw, not due to shave for another two days. His eyes were casted down onto my lips wondering what words may appear out of them. "Of course Troy,"

He squeezed me to his chest, "So when do I get to tell Cody?" he asked me, I laughed and stood up from his grasps. My eyes were puffy from tears and my mouth dry, "Maybe tomorrow we can have them all come out to the game and then we can go out to Dilions afterwards to break the news," Troy pulled me towards him again, "I want to tell him like today,"

"Somebody is excited," I whispered, my hands running through the back of his hair, he laughed and nodded, he brought me into a kiss, "I'm beyond excited," he told me, I kissed him and I then kissed his cheek. "I need to tell Joel,"

"Oh God, this isn't going to effect your job,"

I frowned, "I never talked about flying with Dr. Jo, it just hasn't come up. I know you can fly early but I'm not sure beyond that but we will figure it out okay?" Troy nodded and he pulled me into the bed with him. "I'm done talking now," he said, his mouth moved over my neck and I giggled. "I'm glad, I really wanted you to shut up,"

Troy laughed and his eyes locked with mine, I smiled softly and he came in for another kiss. "Yes, you are the best woman for me," I kissed him again and this time we didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Going up to the booth, I peered around to see that nobody was really here yet. Troy ended up calling Cody and begging him to bring Ben out tonight. It was supposed to be an okay evening but we got him inside seats with Becca.<p>

We would tell the rest of the group Friday night when we got together after the game. I put my stuff down and looked over some of the notes I wrote yesterday. Today was the final day in the series and the Blue Jays were coming up for a three games series before we went to Atlanta for a two game series of interleague play, then we go to Boston for three and Tigers for three. A long road trip. I sighed and I went down the hallway, I tapped on Joel's door.

"Come in," I opened it up and he smiled, "You're here early!"

"Yea, Troy came in early to do a workout and I came with him," I said, he nodded and he looked up, "Something on your mind?" I nodded with a smile, "Remember Monday when Troy said he was on cloud nine?" Joel nodded his head not really looking at me, "I'm eleven weeks pregnant Joel," his head snapped up to meet my eyes, a smile forming on his lips, "Really?"

I nodded with a laugh, "Yea, I'm serious. I have known for a while and Troy just found out but that is a long story. I'm due in late October so we have nothing to worry about on the season but," Joel got up and he came around to give me a hug, "Congratulations!" he said with a big grin, I smiled and I thanked him, "It feels good, we feel good,"

"Good, that is awesome." He smiled, "Thank you, Troy is pretty excited,"

"He was on cloud nine on Monday,"

I laughed, "He hasn't really left,"

"I noticed that in the clubhouse,"

"We haven't told many people yet, family is it really,"

"So you'll be ready for the next season?" I laughed, "We have a long one to get through first," I told him, "True, but the fans are loving you," I gave a smile, "I'm glad,"

"I'll see you later Joel,"

He nodded with a smile, I went out and I circled the stadium saying hi to a bunch of people. I then went over some of my notes and added some to them about today's teams. I licked my lips when his hands slipped over my shoulders, "Whatcha doing?" he asked me, I tilted my head back and I looked at him with a smile, "Working, and you?"

"Working," he said with a wink, he bent over and he kissed me softly, I smiled and he kissed my forehead, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked me, I nodded my head and I spun around to look at him. "Yea, I was thinking about taking a nap on my couch over there." Troy laughed, "Come sleep in the trainers office,"

"I think you are still the only person to do that," I commented, Troy laughed, "And if I remember correctly you kept me up late the night before," I shoved him and he laughed, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He picked me up swiftly and he lay on the couch, pulling me on top of him. He was all sweaty and gross, I peeled my body away from him, "You are disgusting," Troy smirked, "You like it," he said, "Admit it,"

"I do not like it," I pulled away and Troy tried to pull me back but I slipped out of his grasps. "You are gross," he sat up with a chuckle, "What time is it?" I asked, I picked up my cell phone and Troy looked at the clock, "Uh…four, I need to go down so I can help with batting practice," he stood up and I smiled, "Have fun tonight," I told him, he nodded and he walked by kissing my forehead then leaving.

My eyes peered out the window to see the boys getting ready for batting practice. I sat down to watch them, "Hey," I spun around in my chair to see Casey, "Hey," he sighed and he sat down, "Are you ready for an off day?" he said, I laughed, "I'm completely ready for an off day but I am having a lot of fun," Casey nodded his head and he yawned, "Last night killed me,"

"I went out last night…"

"After the game?"

I nodded my head, "Yea,"

"Hell, the joys of being twenty five,"

Chewing on my lip I nodded, "The joys of being twenty five,"

"College was the best though,"

"NYU right?"

"Yup,"

"Fun?"

"It was a blast," I told him, "But Troy and I were dating and he was in the minor until my third year of college so it was rough,"

"You have only been out of college for three years?" I nodded my head, "Mhm,"

"Jesus, you are a freak of nature," I laughed, "Oh yea?" he nodded his head, "Natural at this, took me a couple of years,"

"Baseball is natural to me,"

"Well I guess you did grow up in the sport,"

"Oh yea, it has always been in my life,"

"I didn't start playing until I was in 8th grade,"

"That's pretty good for playing in the pros for some time,"

"You don't even remember," he teased, I laughed, "You're right, I don't,"

He shook his head and he sighed, "Do you have any work for Danni?"

"I already left my stuff on her desk,"

"How long have you been here?"

"Since two forty five,"

"Come with Troy?"

"Yes,"

He nodded and he went out to Danni's office, I swirled in my chair, my phone rang and I picked it up. "Please tell me you have told him," Mallory said, I laughed, "Yes, I actually told him on Sunday,"

"Oh my god! Gabi!" she laughed and I smiled, "Was he happy?"

"He is on Cloud Nine,"

"Did he get mad at you?"

"For about two seconds,"

"When can I tell the girls," she asked, I laughed, "We are going to tell the rest of the group Friday," she whined, "Why must we wait so long?"

"Because…we are getting together Friday,"

"Oh yea…isn't Troy pitching?"

"Mhm, he is pitching so we were going to go back to the house and have a movie night, remember?"

"Pregnancy brain," she said, I smiled, "I'm not looking forward to that,"

"Don't, but tell me, how did he react?"

"He was really excited,"

"And then?"

"He got pissed because I didn't tell him,"

"And?"

"He got really excited again,"

"Ahhh! Guess what," she said, "What?"

"Colin and I are finding the sex out on Friday,"

"No way!"

"Way! We are so excited, we can share our news too,"

"I'm so excited!"

"How far along are you?" I asked, "22 weeks," she said, "Yay, and then we have all of these weddings in the off season,"

"Did you see Ellie's save the dates?"

"I helped her with them,"

"They are BEAUTIFUL! I would be worried about Alex and Melissa showing up at your door," I laughed, a knock came at my door and I spun around to see Alex, "Speaking of the devil,"

"Oh which one?" Mallory asked, Alex narrowed her eyes, "Whom are you talking too?"

I put Mallory on speaker, "Loud mouth,"

"Oh," Alex said sitting down, "How Mal,"

"Hey Devil,"

I laughed, "What's up Alex?"

"So I saw Ellie's save the date,"

Mallory busted out into laughter and I smiled, "I can help,"

"Oh and Melissa is right behind me, she wanted to get to you first but she got lost coming up here. Idiot." I laughed and I sighed, "I can help both of you devils,"

"Whose a devil?" Melissa collapsed onto the chair and I shook my head, "How the hell did you guys even get up here?"

"Troy," they both answered, I rolled my eyes and Mallory laughed, "I feel like I am missing out,"

"You are," we all said together, "Wow, did you guys rehearse that?" I looked up at Casey, "No, we just spend way too much time together." I answered; he nodded, "Danni has most of your work done already,"

"Already? Damn, she is better than me,"

Melissa sighed leaning forward, "So those wedding save the dates,"

"Yes, I will help all of you. Do you all just want to come over to our house tonight?" I said with a laugh, "Get Josh, Zach and Colin all to our household."

"What about Ellie and chase?"

"Them too, the Newman's are coming to the game so we will just all meet up. We can working on wedding shit,"

"YAY!" Mallory cheered, I took her off speaker phone and she giggled, "So…"

"Yes, Mallory, we will,"

"YES!"

I laughed, "Good bye Mal,"

"Bye!"

I looked at the two people in front of me, "After the game,"

"Yes ma'am,"

My phone rang and Casey picked it up, "Hello?"

He nodded and then he looked at me, "Newman's are here to see you guys?" I giggled and burst from my chair, I went to the elevator and I pressed the buttons a couple of times. I wanted to get down to see baby Ben who was a month old. Once the elevator opened, Cody was rocking Ben in his arms. Each of them was supporting a Royals shirt and I smiled, "Let me see him!"

Cody laughed and I took Ben out of his arms, "Hi big guy," his eyes flickered open and I smiled, "Somebody named Uncle Troy wants to see you," I motioned for Cody and Becca to follow me. I pressed the elevator button again and the guy let us on, "Mrs. Bolton," he greeted, I smiled, "Hi Stan,"

"Who do we have here?" he asked, his eyes peered in at Ben, "This is Troy's best friend from preschool, Cody Newman, and his wife's son, Ben,"

"He is quite adorable,"

"Thank you," Cody said, Ben yanked his arms away from me and he let out a small cry, "Oh Ben," I said, he looked up at me and then twisted his head to spot Becca. The elevator opened and I stepped out, she reached out for Ben but only for his hand. "It's alright bud," I smiled, "Take him, I'm going to go in and grab Troy,"

"No, take him in there," Cody said, he smirked, "I want him to be in a clubhouse before he turns one. This is the perfect opportunity."

"They don't really like kids in there," I said with a laugh, "They don't really like me in there to be perfectly honest," Cody laughed and he took Ben from my arms, "Come here big guy,"

Cody took him back and I slipped into the room, the guys were talking about something. I heard Troy's laugh before I saw him, he was sitting at his locker, Josh seated on his lap. Josh leaned in closer and Troy laughed again, "Is there something I need to know?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, Troy and Josh both looked at me, "Hey Brie,"

"Hi Gabs," they echoed with a smile, I shook my head and Josh kissed Troy's cheek. Troy shoved him off and I laughed, "You two are something else,"

"Did you come in here to offer me a lap dance?" Troy asked, I snorted, "No, somebody named Ben is looking for his Uncle Troy," Troy's eyes shot up and he was out of his seat faster than I could blink. I laughed and Josh put his arm over my shoulder, "Where is Zach?"

"Right here," he walked out of the trainers room and I looked between the two boys, "My house, after the game, drinks and wedding planning,"

"Ah hell,"

I laughed, "It will be fun,"

We went out and Troy was all wrapped up with Ben. I smiled and I peeked over his shoulder, Josh and Zach came out and they each held Ben for a couple of minutes. "Cody, Bec, our house after the game. Drinks and wedding planning,"

"I planned my wedding already," Becca said with a laugh, Troy looked at me, "I guess you guys don't have to come but the rest of us are all getting together. Whatever Ben wants to do," Cody laughed, "He is already controlling us Bec,"

"We'll talk about it,"

"So Gabs," Troy looked at me with a sly grin, I looked at Josh and Zach. He sighed, "Cody, Bec, come here," Troy went around the corner. Josh and Zach both went back into the clubhouse and I followed Troy. He took us a couple of rooms down and he shut the door.

"Does Ben like friends?" Troy asked Becca and Cody shared a glance, "Uh…not really sure about that."

Troy laughed, "Well I hope so because he is going to have a friend in October," Cody laughed tossing his head backwards, his eyes found mine and Becca gasped, "No way!" I nodded and Cody pulled me into a big hug, "Oh my god, congrats!"

Becca hugged me too and they both smiled, "So I'm assuming twiddle dee and twiddle dum don't know yet," Troy nodded his head, "We will most likely just tell them tonight,"

"I'm eleven weeks pregnant," I shared, Becca and Cody shared another look and Troy smiled, "That is freaking awesome," Cody pulled me into another hug, "Other wife," I laughed and I pushed away from him. "I have to get back to work as does Troy, so, we can bask in this news later,"

* * *

><p>"Gabs, what do you want to drink. Wine or Beer?" Ellie said, Mallory's eyes darted to mine and I smiled, "I can't drink," I said softly, I was playing around on the desktop, a Melissa and Ellie both stared at me.<p>

"You can't drink? Did you give it up for lent or some shit?" Melissa asked, Troy laughed from across the room. We had caught Zach and Josh's attention. Chase was rubbing Ellie's shoulders as they were all staring at me waiting for me to reply, I looked up at all of them. Troy was leaning against the back counter, his beer in his hands. He winked at me and I smiled, "Well?" Melissa said, I laughed, "I didn't give it up for lent,"

"Then why can't you drink!" she demanded, I giggled, "I decided being _sober _until _October _would be a lot better for the _baby," _I said slowly, Melissa and Alex gasped together, Ellie jumped out of her chair, and suddenly the girls were all hugging me. I laughed and Alex looked at me, "Oh my god! Mallory!"

Everybody turned towards Mallory who pressed her lips together, "OH HELL NO!" Melissa said, "HOW LONG HAS RAT TAIL KNOWN?" The whole room busted out into laughter and Troy came over to rub the back of my shoulders. "Since she came to Spring Training,"

"WE WERE THERE!" Alex yelled, Troy laughed, "Guys, I didn't even know until Sunday," Troy said, shocked faces went around as they were doing all of the math in their heads. "Before all of your brains blow off from thinking too much, I found out in the beginning of March when my dad was in the bad car accident, when I came home, I found out, I was only five weeks pregnant. You all know my history with early pregnancies so I kept quiet. My mom was the only person who knew. I waited and I planned on waiting till the end of my first trimester to tell anybody."

They all followed along, "Then Emily found out because I left sonograms out by accident, then I needed to actually tell somebody and well Mallory told me about hers first so I thought I could share the excitement. Then Troy got hit by the pitch and he needed to focus to get back on the mound and after that the season started so my telling kept getting delayed and I finally told him Sunday."

They looked at me with big wide eyes, "I am currently eleven weeks pregnant and it looks like it will be a very healthy pregnancy, reasons why I am not drinking tonight," they all laughed and congratulations went around the table. Zach, Josh, Colin, and Chase all hugged me from behind, Troy got hugs from the girls and I smiled, "So I will not be pregnant for everybody's wedding which is good,"

"When is your due date?"

"October 30th,"

"Holy hell, you will be like two weeks post baby for my wedding," Melissa said, "I know, so my dress might have to have a quick alter after I have the baby," I said, "You should measure you soon then so we can get started on dresses,"

"Yea, I think that should be done on Gabi's first free weekend,"

"I'm always free in the morning," I reminded them, "True, but getting you out of bed is the hardest thing in the world," Troy laughed, "That's not a joke,"

"So Troy, how are you feeling about this whole baby business?"

"I'm so freaking excited," Troy said, Chase laughed, "You don't even have 8 months of marriage under your belt,"

"I have been married to her for like six years,"

"You don't count those first two years?" I asked with an amused tone, "No because I mean… we had to date at some point, so I guess I have only been married to you for five years. Give one year to the engagement,"

"Come on Troy, let's be real here, you need four years for the engagement," I rolled my eyes, "That joke is getting old,"

"It's not a joke if it's real…"

I threw all of them a mean look, they laughed and Troy wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed the top of my head laughing. "I think we should have eloped the weekend you proposed to me." Troy laughed harder, "Our parents would have _killed _us,"

"No, Montez would have killed you Troy and basically only you," Josh said with a laugh, Troy rolled his eyes, "Pretty much," we laughed and we kept going on the design effort, Troy stayed behind me for most of the evening, it was already a little past one. People were beginning to leave because people actually had to work tomorrow morning. "Congrats," Ellie said into my ear, "I am so excited," I smiled softly and I squeezed her.

"I'm still scared," she gave me a sad smile, "It's okay," she gave me another long hug and I felt Troy's hand on my back. I shut the front door after they all laughed and Troy pulled me closer to him. "Are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Troy, I will be scared this entire pregnancy,"

He sighed, his arms circled me in and he kissed the top of my head. "Well I will be here for you, okay?"

"I know you will Troy, I never doubted that," he brought my lips to his for a soft kiss. "Come on, let's get some sleep,"

* * *

><p><em>Friday, April 12<em>_th__, 2019_

I had told Casey today about my pregnancy so it was slowly coming out to everybody it needed to come out too before we made a big announcement. Maybe Joel could have us on Royals Live before a game one day so we could announce it to the Royals population but I wouldn't do that until I was at least fourteen to fifteen weeks pregnant. The public can wait. Troy was currently on the mound, the Friday night that he loved pitching on. Friday nights were still my favorite games to come to because I would always think about my engagement on this field. He preformed his last warm up pitch for the sixth inning and he circled the mound while Salvy let the ball sail to the second basemen.

I sat back down observing the somewhat warm afternoon in Kansas City. Casey started talking and I had completely missed the entrance to the game again while my eyes refocused on Troy.

"Troy Bolton is having a stellar of an afternoon," I remarked, "He is coming into the sixth inning with only giving up one hit, one walk, and he has six strikeouts on the afternoon. His offense came out swinging to give him an early 3 – 0 lead. They have added two runs to that in the last two innings and here we are getting ready to start the 6th inning. Casey went on about some story and I made my small comments.

I detailed Troy's pitches that I knew like the back of my head, and if the batter did something I gave the play by play of the entire situation. Troy only had pitched 68 pitches through six innings and he seemed to be sailing. My eyes moved over the family section where all of our friends were sitting and hanging out. We were all going back to our house after the game and spending the lovely evening together around a fire.

Blinking I reached for my water and took a drink. Casey and I finished out the top of the 6th with Troy striking out two more batters and giving up a pop up. The Royals were currently 7-4 on the season. It was a great start and hopefully they could keep this pace up. This was going to be an important season because a lot of the guys were approaching free agency. If we won this season a lot might stick around if we lost then we could be rebuilding for years.

Casey and I got into a long conversation about free agency and how it was hard to see players go. He told him his experiences and I told them about my Dad's moves until the Yankees that he stayed for a very long time.

Troy had a quick inning and he went back to the dugout, his glove in his hand and he went down into the tunnel. I smiled looking at him, high fiving a couple of teammates and getting water. I leaned back into my chair during the commercial. Joel came into the booth and he gave a smile, "How are you doing?" he asked, "Troy put you on patrol huh?" Joel laughed, "Man, he is really obvious or am I really obvious?"

"I was expecting. Hell, I was expecting it before you even know."

Joel laughed, "Sounds like Troy,"

"I am fine though. Exhaustion really,"

"Understood, I remember when my wife was pregnant in her first trimester she was ever really awake." I nodded, "The first trimester sucks,"

We were thrown back on air and we continued the evening like we did every single night.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday April 13<em>_th__, 2019_

I yawned while trying to prepare the food for this mornings breakfast but I was exhausted. I couldn't shake the nausea recently or the fatigue. Troy was out on a run with Zach and Josh. I rubbed my eyes and tried to concentrate on make breakfast but I just wanted to lay my head down.

Stirring the eggs again I yawned. Skip jumped onto the counter and I looked at him, he purred and reached forward wanting to be pet. I smiled and pet him before shooing him off the counter. I tried to keep going but I was so tired. I rested my head down onto the counter and closed my eyes. Giving myself a good two minutes of laying my head down I went to start the rest of breakfast.

Putting a skillet on the stove, I turned it on and grabbed the bacon out of the fridge. My phone rang and I reached over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Gabi!" Lucille's voice was on the other end, "Hi Lucille!"

"What are you and Troy doing?"

"I am making breakfast and Troy went out for a run."

"That's why I can't get ahold of him,"

"Probably, why, do you need something?"

"Sort of," she said, "I need somebody to take papers to the real estate offices. They don't want me to mail it to them, I don't understand but we are closing on the house." I smiled, "That's fantastic,"

"And now that I know I am going to be a grandmother," she squealed saying the statement and I laughed, "How are you feeling?" she asked, "I'm feeling okay," I told her quietly, "I'm really tired and nauseated right now."

"Have you had morning sickness the entire pregnancy?"

"No. It just started within the last couple of weeks. I just hope it goes away," I pulled out the bacon and cradled the phone in between my shoulder and my ear. "How is Troy doing with all of this?" I smiled, "Troy is very excited,"

"Good, he is going to make a fantastic dad,"

"I know he will," I let the first slice of bacon hit the pan and the smell filtered through the house. I gagged, "Luc, I will call you back," I hit end on the phone and I went scrambling for the bathroom. I lost all content in my stomach and the smell filtered. The sizzling in my ears, I leaned back, my fingers grabbed a rag and I wiped my mouth gently. I then stood up and went to the kitchen turning off the stove.

I dumped the bacon and then I dumped the eggs because nobody was eating in this household. Not a chance would anybody be eating now? The smell kept me gagging, I went to the bedroom and brushed my teeth and then went out to the patio sitting down letting the semi-warm airbrush over me. I inhaled deeply and tried to let my insides calm down.

"Brie?" Troy's voice filtered through, Josh and Zach's voice not far behind. "Did she cook us breakfast?" Josh asked, "God, I love this girl!" Troy laughed and he walked around the house, "Brie?" he called again, his voice holding more concern, "Outside," I called, I gripped onto the railing trying to get the nausea to go away. Troy came out and he looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" I nodded, "Oh the baby is just fine," I whispered, "Nobody is eating in this damn house though, especially not any damn bacon," Troy's eyes rose with amusement and he then gave a flash of concern. "Nausea?" he asked me, I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I just, no food in the house okay?" Troy nodded and he kissed the top of my head, "Do you need something?" he asked, "No, I think I am going to stay outside for a little bit on the deck. You guys can go out and grab breakfast though. I'm sorry, I was going to make you breakfast,"

Troy laughed and brought me in for a kiss, "I guess our baby just won't like bacon," I laughed, "Does anybody on this planet not like bacon?" I asked, Troy smirked, "Touché," Troy unwrapped his arms from around me and he went back inside. I could hear his voice talking to the boys and then doors open.

Troy then came back out onto the patio, "Troy, you need to go eat," Troy laughed, "No way, I am staying with you," he sat down on the couch and he pulled me down into his lap. His lips pressed into my head, "Your mom called,"

"She called me but we were in the middle of our run. What did she want?"

"She needs us to drop some papers off at the real estate office,"

"Is she mailing them to us?"

"Yes, I guess they can't be mailed to them. I don't know my conversation was cut short." He nodded and his hand smoothed over my knee. "So everybody wants to come over tomorrow, bon fire, drinks, friend night,"

"I think I can handle that," I told him, "I guess Mallory wants to spill the gender roll," Troy said with a laugh, "Colin text me this morning and asked if we could work something together,"

"Why is it always us?"

"Because we have the big house, it's a central location, and everybody feels the most comfortable over here." I laughed and Troy pulled me closer. "I just love how our friends can mesh together. I mean Josh and Zach plus Alex and Melissa meshed so well with Mallory, Colin, Ellie, and Chase."

"Then you have the Newman clan who just gets along with everybody."

"Yes, this is why I love our friends. We all get along with each other so well." Troy stroked my hand with his thumb and he let out a long sigh. "I wish sometimes we could all live together."

"Well I mean we kind of did when we lived in New York…"

"True but we still had different apartments,"

"I mean the bedrooms would represent the apartments,"

Troy nodded his head; he must have begun to think about something when his hand rested on my stomach. Butterflies shot through it and he smiled, "Boy or girl?" he asked me, I laughed, "Should I give you the normal mother response?"

"Of as long as the baby is healthy response?" Troy questioned, I nodded, "No!" he laughed, "and I want to know what you honest to God want." I pressed my lips together and I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I haven't really thought about it too much. It's still early,"

"Briee," he whined, "Don't say that,"

"But it is still early Troy,"

"You will be twelve weeks pregnant in just a couple of days,"

"Yes, and then we have another couple of weeks until we are in the clear." Troy didn't say anything further, only rubbing my back without much comment. I knew he wanted to argue the point but he also knew it would probably reduce me down to tears. I turned and I kissed Troy softly, he smiled and returned the kiss. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" he said, I smiled softly, "You seem to always tell me."

Troy laughed, an amused smile crossing his face. The way his eyes light up a little bit will always tell me how much he loves me. When the sparkle and the amused little smile are gone I will know our love is too but this love is something that will never go unfazed. His hand reached up my shirt, he then touched my stomach again. His fingers making small motions on it and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know you say it's early, I know you are scared, I know how hard this is too believe but," Troy paused to lay his hand flat on my belly, his chin resting on my head, "I am so excited for this baby Brie and maybe it doesn't matter what we _have _but the love we _give _no matter the circumstance."

Somehow Troy Bolton always seemed to amaze me. No matter what he did to me, he simply always amazed me.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, April 14<em>_th__, 2019_

Troy flipped the burgers on the grill; it sizzled underneath making a smell waft through the house with the April wind. Troy took a drink of his beer, Chase leaning against the desk talking to him about something. I wasn't sure what. He nodded his head, responded, and then turned back to all of the burgers he was flipping. "What are you looking at?" I turned to see Ellie come stand next to me. "My husband," I told her with a smile, she nodded, "He is pretty hot but I have to say Chase is cuter," I laughed, "Agree to disagree," I bargained, she nodded, "Yes, I think we can do that."

Troy smiled and I leaned back in my chair, holding my bottle of water. "What are the rest of the girls doing in there?" I asked turning my head to look at her, "Playing with Skip,"

"Poor cat,"

"Exactly,"

My eyes went back to Troy, completely at ease with everything he was doing. He pitched another great game on Friday coming out with his second win on the season. Troy turned and he looked around as if he was searching for something, he then turned once more and he smiled, his eyes landing on me. "Are you doing okay?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "Perfect,"

"Good," I shook my head and he turned back to the grill. Josh and Zach were in the backyard doing something crazy I'm sure. Mallory and Colin were inside talking about something. I wasn't sure what those two crazies were doing. Alex and Melissa were on their way over with desserts from the grocery store. Chase came over and sat down next to Ellie. He smiled kissing her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello?" Alex yelled.

"They are out back," Mallory said, the back door opened and they stepped out, "Where is the booze?" Melissa said, Troy laughed, "Where it always is." Troy replied, Melissa and Ellie turned back into the house and Mallory came out with Colin. Troy flipped another set of burgers before sliding them onto a plate. Mallory sat in Colin's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry we're late!" Cody and Becca came out with Ben in his car seat. I jumped up, "I call dibs!"

"No arguing with the pregnant woman," Cody called, I shot him a look and Troy laughed in the corner. "Cody," Becca said slapping his shoulder, Cody laughed, "What? I think I am the most expert on pregnant women right in front of Colin and Troy."

"I'm not an expert." Troy called, "I am." Colin said with an eye roll. Mallory laughed and kissed him. He gave her a smile while Troy took the burgers inside where all of the other food was waiting. Cody got Ben out and he cried for a minute, being disrupted from his sleep handing him to me.

"Go eat," I directed, Cody and Becca shared a glance, "Go." I said, I sat down with Ben and he fell back asleep in my arms. I settled back into the couch while everybody went to go get food.

Troy was the first one back out and he looked down at Ben with a smile, "Are you going to go and get food?" he asked me, he sat down next to me and I nodded, "Eventually." Troy reached over to touch Ben's hair and I leaned into Troy. Mallory, Colin, Chase and Ellie came out next with their plate of food laughing.

"We will start the fire after dinner," Troy said, Alex and Zach walked out talking about something and then came the last four. We all sat in the circle around the fire pit, "Troy, dude, your stuff is electric out there." Colin said, Troy laughed, "I don't know man, I'm just doing what I always do." He took a bite of his burger and then a chip to follow.

Ben slept peacefully in my arms while the conversation continued. "Are you sure you didn't change anything?" Cody asked, "Pretty damn positive. If you look at my tapes from last year to this year they look almost identical. Nothing is really off at all."

"Well don't change anything _now." _Chase offered, Troy laughed, "Thanks, I won't." Josh sighed, "Guys, I suck and don't be surprised if I am sent down to the minors any day now," Melissa rolled her eyes, "You will be if you have that attitude about it."

"Dude. You are batting .280 right now."

"My fielding is horrible right now,"

"Let's practice tonight." Troy offered, "I think I will go in early tomorrow and work with Rusty but I am just, dude, I should have caught that ball today."

"Yea, I'm just glad I didn't have a perfect game going," everybody laughed while Zach sat up and reached for his beer. He looked at Troy, "When is that perfect game coming?"

"I'm not even going to think about that. It's not my job to get a perfect game, it's my job to make sure my team wins."

"Which we are…" Josh knowledge out loud, Chase laughed, "You guys look good. Tigers are still those enemy,"

"Hate the Tigers." All the boys said together like it was an anthem preached in the dugout. I shook my head and Becca looked over at me, "Gabi, I can take him so you can eat."

Troy nudged me and I shook my head, "I'm okay and he is sleeping. No need to disrupt that." Becca turned her head and I smiled, "Really, I'm not even that hungry right now. I had a big lunch at the park."

Troy leaned down closer to me, "Lie."

I shot him a look, "I'll eat, just not right now. I like holding him,"

"I'm kind of glad you guys are having your own," Cody said with a laugh, "Or you would probably steal Ben," I smiled up at them, "He is so stinking cute," I replied, "Who wouldn't want to steal him?"

"I'm good," Melissa, said, "I second that," Alex laughed, "I have 28 kids that I have every day so I'm good."

"Yea, kids can wait," Zach commented, "Mhm," Josh leaned back and pulled Melissa closer to him. I smiled watching them, "Yea well, I'm ready," Troy said, "I'm somewhat ready," Colin replied, Mallory shot him a look and I tried not to laugh at the urgency.

"I have a couple more months to prepare myself," he said with a laugh, "How is wedding planning coming?" I asked looking at everybody, they all shared looks and I looked between all of them.

"It's not coming," Alex, confessed, "Gabi, you are a master at wedding planning. I think you should switch jobs," I laughed and Ben stirred from the loud noises, I looked down at him for a moment and then back up at the group. "You guys, what do you need help with."

"We're all fighting," Ellie said picking up her wine glass, "Over?"

"Well we are all having our weddings back to back to back and well Melissa and I want the same colors, Melissa and Alex want the same venue, Alex and I want the same flowers, we all three want the same reception hall, and then we all kind of want you as our matron of honor and well I won that fight so but anyways all of us want the same things but that would make it the same wedding and well…we can't do that."

I nodded my head slowly trying to reel in all of that information. "Okay, what colors are we fighting over?"

"I am doing red," Alex said, "So they can't have that color and you did purple,"

"Okay…"

"Newman's did blue so that one is kind of out even though some of us weren't around for that wedding."

"You could do blue," I ventured, "But what color are you fighting over?"

"Grey," Melissa and Ellie pronounced together, "Ellie, you could do tan color with light blue or a powderish blue color. You're wedding is in December so that would work really well for you."

"I really don't want to do blue," Ellie said, "What about black?"

Melissa looked at me almost thinking she liked the idea, "I kind of like black,"

"Mel, you take black and that means Ellie can have silver, grey,"

Ellie and Melissa looked at each other and grinned, "Yes!" they got up and hugged each other and I laughed. "Maybe you should be a wedding planner," Troy said nudged my knee. I giggled leaning into him, "Maybe that is my next calling." Troy kissed the top of my head and I looked over at Troy. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked, "Are you going to go eat?"

"Yea,"

He nodded and took Ben from my arms. I kissed Ben's forehead and then went inside to grab some food. I grabbed a hamburger and some pasta salad with fruit. My plate not nearly as full as some of other girls but it had food on it, I let out a big breath-gaining composer. I really wanted to sleep right now but I couldn't sleep. I just wanted too.

I went back out of the room and onto the deck. Troy was playing with Ben's hand and I smiled looking at him. He was going to be a great dad and I couldn't wait to see him as a dad.

Mallory had scooted over to play with him and when she spotted me she started to scoot back over. "It's okay," I told her with a smile, I settled in-between Cody and Ellie. Cody reached out to grab my knee and he smiled. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged, "I'm okay."

"Troy, what are you doing to this woman?" Troy peeked over at us with a confused looked, "What are you talking about?"

"Cody," I stressed, he laughed, Troy got up and I groaned, "Shit, sorry Gabs," I put my plate on the table in front of me and Troy gave Ben to Becca and he stood over me. "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing_," I stressed, Troy shook his head and Ellie scooted over and Troy didn't sit next to me, he sat on _me_. I braced myself with the added weight and he leaned forward. "Second lie tonight missy," he said, a smile on his face easing any distress in my body.

"I am fine, I am tired though and kind of hungry so Y'know, if you could move I would be able to eat and _breathe_." Troy smiled and kissed my forehead; I then moved my arms around his body to receive a hug.

He smelled of the grill and grass. "Did they cut the grass at Kauffman recently?" I asked looking up at him, Troy laughed and nodded, "Do I smell like it?"

"Yea,"

Ellie leaned over and smelled him "He does,"

Troy got up and handed me my food, "Okay, so what are we fighting over still? I thought you all had your venues picked out?"  
>"Well we do it's the reception venue that we are fighting over."<p>

"Ellie, you are getting married at…"

"A catholic church."

"Where do you want you reception?"

"Where you had yours."

"Alex where are you having your wedding?"

"Mansion in Longview,"

"You could totally have your reception there."

"I could…"

"Melissa,"

"Golf course club house,"

"Reception can happen there,"

"True."

"Problem solved,"

I ate a lot of my food and once I was finished eating we all cleaned up the kitchen. Troy started the fire, Becca fed Ben, and the boys were jacking around in the backyard. Going back out, Troy was finishing getting the fire ready and he sat back down.

He leaned back resting his head against the wall of the house. I slid over and sat down on his lap, a smile graced his lips and his hands found my hip. He pulled me closer to his body. "You pitched well today," I remarked, he let a bubble come out of his mouth, "I feel a but coming,"

"But," I said, "You kept dropping your arm a little in the end of the game, reasons behind you giving up those three hits in the eighth inning." Troy rolled his eyes, "When did you become my pitching coach?" he asked, I smiled, "You married me right?" Troy kissed me on the side of the head and smiled, "I did indeed,"

"That means I'm everything."

The wind whipped through causing goose bumps to travel up my body, Troy rubbed my arm and he looked over at the door. "Mal, can you grab the jacket on the back of the kitchen table?"

"Yup!" she walked back in and everybody filtered back out onto the patio. When she came back she gave it to Troy and Troy smiled, "Here," I felt my heart melt and he sat me up and he slipped it over my head. I then put my arms through and wrapped them into the sweatshirt. Troy gave me a tight squeeze and Mallory stood clapping, "I can not do this anymore! I need to spill or I will go crazy."

Colin shook his head laughing, "So?" Becca said, "Will Ben have a best friend or a girlfriend?" Colin paled slightly and Troy busted out laughing, "It's a girl," Mallory screeched, we all cheered and gathered her into a hug. I smiled and she giggled, "I am so excited,"

"I can't believe you are having a girl!"

Troy smirked over at Colin, "How you feeling over there bud?"

Colin groaned, "I hope you have a girl,"

"I already have a sister, so I'm learning,"

"Sister and daughter are two different things,"

"Maybe but still,"

Mallory sat down and Mallory was all grins and I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy because I wanted to know what my baby was but it was also a little too early. I sighed softly and Troy kissed my temple. "Soon my grasshopper,"

I smiled and I pulled my legs up, Troy rubbed my thigh and we spent the evening with our friends because what else do you do on a lovely Sunday before you hit the road?

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY SUNDAY! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It was a fun one to write!<strong>

**New Story next week and for the story go to MLB and check out the little tease! **

**Have a great week! Last week of school! Aye! **

**Please Review! **


	17. On Fire

Chapter 17 – On Fire

_Tuesday, April 30__th__, 2019_

_13 weeks along_

_14-9 Record _

Gabi's POV

My eyes looked into the mirror and I traced my, almost, fourteen week belly. I looked up in the mirror with tears in my eyes, my hands could actually cradle my stomach and I knew there was something inside of there. The heartbeat was nice and strong at our appointment yesterday after getting back into town after our long road trip.

The baby was healthy and strong and I broke into tears because we were past the first trimester. I couldn't believe I already have a stomach; I was already starting to feel a little bit better. My nausea had subsided some with the last two weeks but my energy was still a zero. "Gabi," I turned my head to see Troy coming into the room, he turned the corner and he tilted his head, a small smile coming over his lips.

"What are you doing?" a blush worked over my cheeks and I let my tank top roll down, "Looking at my baby," Troy gave a smile, "Our baby," he corrected, I smiled, "Did you need something?" I asked, "Well I did have a question but then I saw my sexy wife," his arms reached forward and I giggled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you." He said right before our lips pressed together, I smiled into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around me. Troy had pitched flawlessly in his past four games and he had yet to lose a game and he hadn't even had a no-decision yet. He was on the top of his game right now. His hands wormed their way down to my belly and he smiled, his forehead leaning against mine.

"You are beautiful," he whispered into my ear, I almost started to cry at the words because, mood swings, but I held myself together long enough. I kissed his jaw and he picked me up and I was sitting on the bathroom counter. My lips crashed with his and my tongue slipped into his mouth. His hand went behind my neck to pull me closer to him. His mouth was so warm and his hands were smooth.

"I can so enjoy you pregnant." He whispered, I laughed and pulled him back to me so he would stop talking. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and tilted me backwards. My back pressed into the sink and I groaned, "Okay, this is a little uncomfortable, a bed or wall would be better," Troy didn't say anything just swiftly picked me up and he pressed me into the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist and he pulled back taking a big breath.

"I really did need something besides sex," I looked him into the eyes and he smiled, "After our game tonight everybody wants to meet at Dilions," I shook my head, "You can go but I'm not." I told him, "I don't want to be in a smoke filled room with beer that I can't have."

"Bec's went!"

"I am also already tired and I haven't even worked yet so no, I'm not going." Troy sighed and kissed my cheek, "Okay," I let go of him and he eyed me for a moment, "When was the last time you saw your dad?" he asked, "Uh…before the long road trip. Why?" I asked him, Troy shrugged, "and you seem to get this way when you haven't seen your dad in a while."

"Get what way?" I asked, Troy turned his eyes to look at me, "You never want to do anything, you are moody, and no fun." He said with a shrug, he didn't even sugar coat it, which was fine…if I wasn't pregnant and full of emotions. "So basically you are calling me a no fun person who needs to see her dad everyday to have fun and is worthless as a wife?" Troy digested the information and his eyes looked into mine.

"What?"

"You just told me I am moody and no fun because I don't want to do anything after working for five hours," my voice got louder and Troy grabbed my hand, "You need to chill," he said, "Because you are taking this completely overboard. I am just saying that when you don't see your dad and siblings for a long time you don't really want to do anything. You are fun all of the time and yea you are pretty moody. What would you like me to stay?"

I pulled my arms away and slid off the counter. Troy sighed, "Gabs,"

"I have heard it all Troy! I think I'm fine," I began to look through my wardrobe for something to wear. I took a big breath trying to stop any tears, he came over and wrapped his arms around my body, "Troy, just, go get ready for the night okay? I will drive myself to the stadium so you can go to Dilions afterwards, just go okay?"

He didn't let go nor did he say anything. He kissed the back of my head, "Okay," he said quietly, "Call me if you need me? I'll stop by your office after the game." I only nodded my head and he went downstairs. I took a minute and I sat on the bed taking deep breaths, I covered my eyes and I called Mallory. "Hey!"

"Are you working tonight?"

"Yes ma'am," she responded, "Are you going to go on days after the baby is born?"

"Probably not. I can be home all day with the baby and then I can go to work and leave the baby with Colin."

"When will you sleep?"

"When the baby sleeps, I am taking twelve weeks of maternity leaves and then if I need help I have you guys. I only work three days a week, I might keep some weekends so that Colin will be home."

"Yea, sounds like a good idea."

"I like nights."

"Yea…"

"Are you okay Gabs?"

"Troy called me moody, and no fun."

"Hormones,"

"Yea, I am kind of mad at him though."

"For saying those things?"

"Yea…"

"Be mad at him but if I know Troy Bolton he will be apologizing tonight all over your feet." I sighed, "I know he will."

"Are you coming to Dilions tonight?"

"That's what started the fight. I don't want to go. I am already tired and I haven't even gone to work yet."

"Understood. I was going to go in and hangout before I had to go to work,"

"Understood."

"Yea…he really wants me to go but I just…I don't know too." I sighed softly and I pulled out a blue dress with a pair of heels. "I'm tired Mal,"

"I have had some energy lately but I know how you are feeling. It sucks."

"I have to get ready for work,"

"Have fun, maybe I'll come over after and cuddle with you in bed."

A smile lifted over my lips, "Okay, I miss our Mal and Gabs time."

"Me too."

"Love you Mal,"

"Love you too Gabs,"

* * *

><p>The game dragged into the 10th inning as the Royals and Tampa were tied. I leaned my head forward as I tried to not fall asleep. Casey rubbed my back gently as I turned my head to look at him, he gave me a smile, "When my wife was pregnant she struggled with exhaustion so I understand." He said I nodded as I sat up and I looked into the dugout to see Troy talking with Josh.<p>

He had his helmet on was putting on batting gloves. Troy didn't seem to be in the best of moods tonight but he was still smiling. We started the bottom of the tenth and Casey and I replayed the end of it. I took a drink of water while Casey started to talk about their first walk-off win at the K a couple of weeks ago. I kept going and I acted like I was the most awake person you could have ever meet.

Josh stood in the on-deck circle as he pulled at his batting gloves. He gave a smile toward where Melissa was sitting and then he approached the plate.

"Josh Miller has been a slump of all slumps. He is 0 for his last 26." I said as I read off my stat, "Now would be a great time for him to break a slump, some of us have a bed to get too." I laughed, "I guess Casey keeps seeing me yawn,"

Casey laughed and I looked down to see Troy looking up towards the booth. I sighed knowing he had some how heard the broadcast booth and what had just happened. Maybe I would have a solid excuse for not wanting to go to the bar tonight. I turned back and we talked through Josh's at bat.

"Here comes the 3-0 pitch,"

"Do they green light him here?" Casey asked, the pitch was delivered and Josh swung the bat, made solid contact and the ball sailed, "Yes, Josh Miller has the green light and Josh Miller goes deep to center field and straight into the hitters eye!" I yelled with excitement, the boys erupted from the dugout, as did the stands. They were crowding home plate, "Wow, Josh Miller goes deep to end the game here in Kansas City,"

Josh touched home plate and was mobbed, Casey and I talked about the homerun again as Joel set up for the interview. He started it and I already saw Troy grabbing the Gatorade bucket with Salvy. Those two were two peas in a pod. They ran up behind Josh and dumped him with blue Gatorade; Joel got socked in the process. Troy and Salvy ran and high fived each other before ducking down below into the clubhouse.

Josh was laughing and he was in great spirits. Casey and I took off our headphones off I yawned, "I'll do the after interview,"

"Thank you,"

"Go home,"

"Thank you Casey,"

"No problem,"

I went to my office and I picked up my Vans and slipped them on and then I picked up my bags, shut my office, locked it and was out to my car. A few people were surrounding it, mostly girls, as I took cautious steps to the car. "Excuse me," I said trying to get through, "Are you Troy's wife?" I looked at them and I nodded my head, "Yes,"

"Huh…" the girls all shared a look and I tried to make another move to my car but they blocked it. "Girls, please, I do not want to call security,"

"Do it," they taunted, "We want to see Troy,"

"Troy won't be out for another hour, I am trying to go home though."

"No,"

Why in the hell didn't I park in secured parking today, I wasn't in the mood for this. "Please, girls, I am very tired."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at them, they were all my height and stubborn. I was trying to figure out how they knew this was even my car. I let out a long breath and I turned away from them heading back into the building. I took a step away; one of the girls lunged forward and grabbed my arm causing me to lose my balance. I fell on my ass and the girls all laughed; I reached for my cell phone and called security. I wasn't going to cry right here, no way in hell was I giving them that satisfaction.

I told them quickly my location and the girls were still laughing as I got up. I wanted to touch my stomach badly but I saw the cart coming and the girls looked at me, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

"These three need to be escorted away from my car." I said turning towards him, "They won't let me in to my car and then when I tried to walk away to just go back inside they grabbed my arm and pulled me down,"

The girls all looked at me speechless, "Let's go girls," they all pushed them into the cart and when the cart and the girls disappeared I felt my legs give out and I leaned back against the car. Tear flooded my eyes because this was not my day. I looked up to see Troy was jogging out of the stadium, his eyes alert. Even if I was somewhat mad at him I couldn't have been more relieved to see him.

"Brie," he reached me and I threw myself into his arms as he rubbed my back, "Hey, what happened?" he kissed the top of my head and I just buried my body into his. "Are you okay? Why did you call security? We all heard it in the locker room,"

He was scared and I hugged him tighter, "It was harmless, I am just, I am tired and they pushed me down. I landed on my butt so the baby should be fine but I am just, I didn't want to fight with you,"

"Okay, shhh," he kissed the top of my head as he gently tugged me inside; he took me into a quiet room pulling me down into his lap. I didn't want to let go, his lips pressing into my hair. "I'm sorry for picking a fight with you earlier, I'm sorry about those girls because I can only assume that was about me, I'm sorry." It wasn't really his fault but hearing him apologize made me feel a little better. "I'm tired Troy,"

"I know, baby girl, I know," he didn't move for a while and I looked up at him, "Will you walk me to my car please? I just want to go home."

"Yes, of course," he picked up my hand and he wrapped my close, his finger stroked my stomach and I felt a shot of nerves run through me, "What if something happened to the baby?" my eyes grew as he had a flash of concern and anger run through him. "I can't make any promises to you but you didn't land on your stomach, maybe we can play out the next couple of days and if you start to feel worse then we can call Dr. Jo okay?"

I nodded, his hand pulled me closer and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Do you want to wait for me?"

"No," my voice was short, "Are you sure?" I nodded and he finished walking me to my car, he made sure I was in and the doors were locked, the car was on, and I was backing out before he even thought of leaving his spot. I was on the highway and I just wanted to be in my bed and not have to drive all of the way home.

My phone rang and I reached down to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Troy, what? I am in my car,"

"I just want to talk,"

"About what?"

"I don't know…what do you want to talk about?" he questioned; I leaned back in the drivers seat as I watched the road pass before me. "How much fun was the clubhouse after that win?" Troy laughed, "It was fun. Josh is pretty excited for hitting his homerun and for getting out of that damn slump."

"Good, he should be," I said softly, "Hey Brie, so I was thinking, I know how we should tell the fans about the pregnancy,"

"Oh yea?"

"Mhm, I was thinking we see if Joel wants to do an interview before a game," I laughed, "That's what I was thinking!"

"Really?" he said, his voice amused that we were thinking the same thoughts. "Great minds think alike," I told him, "When do you want to do it?"

"Sixteen weeks," I told him, "Sixteen huh?"

"Yes, maybe seventeen or eighteen."

"We'll see. Whenever you feel ready,"

"Okay…" the phone went silent between us and my eyes saw my exit and I went down the off ramp. "Where are you?" Troy asked, his voice quiet, "I just got off the highway," I told him, "I am almost home,"

"Good. I am not far behind you. I didn't stay long in the clubhouse after you left."

"You could have gone out,"

"Not a chance in hell," Troy said, "I am coming home, cuddling with you, and that's about it."

"I am fine Troy,"

"Three girls harassed you in the parking lot and were cruel to you. You might be fine but I know on the inside Brie you aren't," I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry.

"It was just a bad day,"

"And that's okay." Troy said, "We are human right? We are going to have rough days and at the end of those days I am going to be they're for you and I am going to not take no for an answer."

A sigh left my mouth and I nodded, I pulled into the driveway, "Okay,"

"Okay, are you home?" I turned off my car, "Just got here." I said softly, I shut the garage door; "I'll see you in a minute Troy,"

"Okay, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>After changing my clothes, feeding Skip, and crawling into bed, I pulled the covers up and around my shoulders. The garage doors opened and I knew Troy was home. I closed my eyes tightly as the garage shut again, the alarm was turned on, and Troy came up to our bedroom. The door opened, his bag dropped, and he kicked his shoes off of his feet. He slowly climbed into the bed; his body hovered over mine for a moment and then his lips pressed against my temple.<p>

He didn't even change out of his shorts and t-shirt but he crawled underneath of the bed and turned off the light. His arm wrapped around my waist and his finger stroked my stomach. Tears pulled into my eyes because this whole night had worn me out and I was exhausted. The girls were stupid and I shouldn't have parked where I parked, I should have done it all different. If I had gone with Troy instead of picking a fight everything would have been fine. I wouldn't be scared over if something happened to the baby, I wouldn't be upset.

I turned over in Troy's arms and pressed my face into his chest. His hand pulled me closer, his lips pressed against my cheek and I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Troy," I said quietly, "You have nothing to be sorry for," he told me, "If I wouldn't have picked a fight with you I would have rode to the game with you, you would have parked in player parking, I wouldn't have been in a bad mood for most of the broadcast, and then I would have waited for you instead of leaving early and then I put our baby in harms way, I'm sorry," he pulled back to look me in the eye.

"None of this is your fault. I shouldn't have said what I said this morning, it was stupid, and the rest of it was a chain reaction to my stupid comment. It is not your fault Gabi, I promise, I love you, please, do not blame yourself." I only nodded and didn't let go of him. Troy didn't loosen his grip for a long time. I didn't sleep because I couldn't sleep. "Brie?"

"Hm?" I said, my fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "Mallory called me when you didn't answer your phone, she said she is coming over tomorrow morning."

"Okay." I said quietly, my voice quiet and withdrawn. My eyes shut and I twisted to lie on my stomach but I couldn't. It was physically uncomfortable to lie on my stomach, I rolled back onto my side and Troy looked at me. "You need to get some rest," he told me, "I can't get comfortable," I told him my body was so tired. "Lay down," he said simply, I did and he gently pushed me onto my side, his arm hooked around my front and he pulled me into his body.

Troy pulled the blankets over us and he rubbed my back and hip gently for a while. My eyes were growing heavy as he kept doing it. Falling asleep suddenly seemed easy as I did it quickly and I didn't wake up for a long time.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I lay awake, watching the ceiling fan spin in circle after circle. I didn't understand why I wasn't sleeping. I needed to be sleeping because I had a big game tomorrow. They were all big games but I needed sleep to function tomorrow. My eyes looked over at Gabi, she was still curled up next to me. Her eyes hidden, her arms tucked around herself, her hair spilling onto every single pillow.

She was so god damn beautiful.

My finger stroked her hair gently and my eyes wondered down to her growing stomach. She wasn't quite yet fourteen weeks, I paused, and I rolled over to my side to see it was beyond midnight. Yes, she was fourteen weeks pregnant. A smile hung over my lips because with every day you could tell she was pregnant. Her stomach becoming more bloated, her body changing in ways beyond my explanation. She was beautiful.

A sigh rippled through my body; no matter how many times I tried to fall asleep it wasn't happening. This day was a whirlwind of action. Gabi and I getting into a stupid fight this morning, then the game was close, Josh with his walk-off homerun, then the damn security call saying Gabi called for help in the parking lot, Jesus, I had never been more terrified for those three minutes until I saw her perfectly fine, standing there, trying to keep everything together. Now, I couldn't sleep. Fucking fantastic.

Not being able to sleep a night before a game was something that wasn't good. It threw off my game and I didn't want to throw off my game. My eyes trailed over Gabi and I pulled my arm out from underneath of her gently. She didn't move but her head twisted and then she fell back asleep. Pressing my lips together I reached over for my phone and I pulled up my text messages to Cody.

_Are you awake? _

I waited for a few minutes and I closed my eyes but nothing came of sleep. I could hear the wind blow against the house as it was supposed to be cold tomorrow. The first day of May and it was going to be cold. My phone vibrated and I picked it up.

_The joys of a baby, I am always awake. What's up?_

My eyes went back to Gabi and I looked back at my phone.

_Call me. _

I quietly got out of the bed and I went into the kitchen, I flipped on a light and I waited a couple of minutes. I twirled in the bar stool and my mind went back to Gabi and our fight today. Stupid. Harmless. She was just…moody.

My phone rang and I picked it up quickly, "Hey," I answered, "Hello, what's up man?"

"I can't sleep,"

"You have a big game tomorrow, why can't you sleep?"

"I have no clue. I am just…awake. I try to fall asleep and I just can't. I am becoming frustrated because I have a game tomorrow, I have to be ready and it's almost two in the morning."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Well…Gabi."

"That's a given. Is something wrong with her?" I sighed and I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "It was a rough day, she woke up in a pretty good mood. We had breakfast together and then I went to do some stuff. When I came back she was fine, I then asked if she wanted to go out after the game and holy hell, it was like I asked her to do something she hated. She wasn't very happy about it."

"Mistake number one,"

"What?" I asked, "She is pregnant dude. You don't argue with her about doing something."

"She is always tired,"

"She is growing your child." Cody said, "She is supposed to be tired."

"Okay, well that was just the start of the day,"

"Oh god,"

"She didn't want to drive with me to the game, at this point, I had given up talking to her. I was just going to let it go, so we took separate cars today. Whatever. It's not that big of a deal and we do it all the time. For some goddamn reason she didn't park in player parking and I know she always parks in player parking but for some god damn reason she didn't. So she is tired, they let her leave right after the game tonight to go home, she goes out to her car and there are like three or four girls standing by her car,"

"Jesus, this isn't going well,"

"Oh no. They wouldn't let her in the car. No matter what she did they blocked her move from what I heard. She turned to leave to just come back inside not wanting to pick a fight with them, because she is beyond exhausted at this point, and they grab her to get her attention, they pull to hard, she falls, and some how, she has kept it together. She calls security and her call went over to all of the men. I heard it in the locker room and I flipped, I had no idea what had happened just that she had requested security at her car. I ran out to the parking lot and the girls were gone but she was leaning against her car about to cry at any minute."

"Oh God, is she okay?"

"She is okay. Mostly shaken up but she cried for a good twenty minutes. I think between, exhaustion, our fight, and the girls she hit a wall, then she couldn't get comfortable to sleep so it took her a while to fall asleep. Then it came time for me to fall asleep and well…here I am."

"Dude, you had one hell of a day. So did she."

'Yea, so Gabi is on my mind."

Cody laughed, "Understood. You still sleep though."

"Tell my body that,"

"Is that everything on your mind?"

I went quiet and pressed my lips together, I played with a piece of paper in front of me. My eyes drifting from place to place, Cody was quiet on the other end of the phone while I tried to process my thoughts running rapidly through my head. "She is scared she harmed the baby," I finally confided in him, "Bingo. That's what is bugging you."

"I don't know how to comfort that. Certain things just so easily upset her; I just don't know what to do. She thinks one bad move is going to harm the baby and I don't know Cody, man, I just, I want her to relax a little bit and she won't."

"It will take her a while because of her history with pregnancies, you know that."

"I know but we are at week fourteen,"

"You have some time to go, she won't probably relax until that baby is in her arms and then after that she will freak because what if the baby stops breathing or something stupid. I have been put through the winger about worries. So hit me because I know she is freaked because Becca was freaked a lot."

"So I just let her be this way?"

"Pretty much. Just flow with it."

"Flow with it…"

"Yea Ben, tell him, tell him to just flow with it," a smile wrapped across my lips, "Bennnnn," I sang, Cody laughed, "Are you going to be okay dude?"

"Yea, I will be. I am just…not sure what to think."

"You got a lot of stuff off your brain. So go and try to get some sleep. I will see you before the game tomorrow?"

"Yes, tickets are at will call,"

"Good."

"Thanks man, thanks for sharing your dad Ben,"

"He says good night,"

"Night Cody,"

After I hung up, I looked at the clock. I sat there for a little bit and I looked up, she moved into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked, I shifted out of the barstool. "I couldn't sleep, so I called Cody."

"He is up?" she asked sleepily, "Ben,"

"Oh," I went over and I pulled her into my arms, my lips pressed to the top of her head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I just want you to come back to bed," Gabi spoke, "Okay," I said, "Let's go," she leaned into me not moving and I laughed, "Brie," she grumbled, "Come on," she pulled back to look at me, a smile returning to her lips to relax me. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"It was stupid Troy, I shouldn't have even cried about the whole thing." I let my thumb stroke her cheek gently, "You had an overwhelming day,"

She shrugged her shoulders and her brown eyes looked into mine, I swiftly picked her up and a laugh escaped her throat. "Don't shrug your shoulders because we had a stupid fight this morning, then just a long day of work, then those girls." She sighed and leaned her head into my shoulder. I kissed her forehead; I laid her down onto the bed and then rolled over top of her. She smiled and curled into me. My arms wrapped around her waist, my nose pressing into her temple.

"I did overreact today," she whispered, I tucked her hair behind her ear. "Okay,"

"Good,"

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, May 1<em>_st__, 2019 – 14 weeks pregnant_

_15-9_

Gabi's POV

Troy rolled onto his side pulling the blankets with him, I rolled closer to him and I tucked the blankets back around me but he pulled them towards him again. I sighed, I guess it was time for me to get up. I got out of the bed, as I felt rested for the day. I went to the door and I opened it up to stand on the deck.

A cool breeze whipped over my body and I hugged myself. I leaned against the railing and I looked out into our yard. The grass was growing greener, the trees were blooming, the flowers were growing, and it was a beautiful sight. I took in the deep smell of the Earth around me when another cold grasp of wind came whirling around. Retreating to the house, I looked at the clock in the kitchen when I decided I should pay my parents a visit this morning.

Troy was still fast asleep when I walked into the bathroom. I took a long shower, shaved my legs, and stared at my baby bump in fascination. My fingers stroked it in amazement that it was actually happening. I was actually going to have a baby. I rinsed off once more and then I wrapped a towel around my body. I put on underwear and a bra but I had realized it was a little tighter than normal.

I frowned because if there was one thing I hated it was bra shopping. Was this early? I bit down on my lip as I reached for athletic shorts and a t-shirt. The t-shirt was tight and you could tell I had a bump. I could tell I had a bump. I rested my hands on it and a smile flirted over my lips. I pulled my hair back and I slipped on a jacket. I grabbed my keys and purse; Troy was still fast asleep in the bed.

Hesitating, I didn't know if I should leave a note or wake him up. Going over, I bent over and I kissed the top of his head. He squinted his eyes tighter together and he reached up to rub his eyes. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to my parents house," I whispered softly, "Get some more rest," he opened his eyes to look at me, I stroked his hair and he gave me a smile, "Okay, have fun."

I nodded and he rolled over and went back to sleep. I went out and stopped at QuikTrip. I grabbed non-caffeine coffee with a couple of sugars. I took a sweet sip and grabbed a muffin as I went to the counter. I paid the three dollars and went back to my car.

My fingers stroked my stomach gently as I drove. Turning my car into my parent's subdivision, I drove to their house and pulled into the driveway. I got out a skipped up to the door, as I had not seen them since before our road trip. Pressing my lips together tightly, I rubbed my hands together and knocked on the door before entering. "Hello?" I called, my mom appeared. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail, her shirt was halfway off her shoulder, and her yoga pants were dirty. So unlike my mother.

"Everything okay?" I questioned, "Lilly is sick. It's probably best if you weren't here,"

"Ky, is that Gabi?" my dad's voice hopeful, "Not even for a little stay," I questioned, my dad came around the corner. He was sweaty from a work out, he gave a grin, and he came over pulling me into a hug. I smiled and I held on to him in a tight hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked, I shrugged, "According to Troy, I was moody yesterday but that is that,"

My dad laughed, "How long was he in the doghouse for that comment?" my mom asked, I laughed, "For a little while. After getting harassed by teenage girls and being knocked on my ass I ended up in his arms." My dad looked at me concerned, "What?"

"Oh, the harassed by teenage girls. It was my fault. I didn't park in staff/player parking and it was my fault. I was stupid. I was also beyond exhausted so there is that also."

"Exhaustion sucked." My mom said, "I felt like I was always sleeping." My dad smiled and I hugged my mom, "What's Troy doing?" my mom asked, "Sleeping when I left. He didn't get much sleep last night."

"He pitches today right?"

I nodded my head slowly, "He does. That's why I left him sleeping."

"Mommy!" Lilly's voice screeched through the house and my mom sighed, my dad reached across and rubbed her shoulders. My dad then looked at me, "Come into the kitchen with me. It's been Lilly proofed," I smiled and he grabbed a banana. "Banana?"

"No thank you," I told him, "Are you sure?"

"I had a muffin on my way over." He nodded and he took a bite, "So exhaustion, and moodiness, anything else?"

"That's about it." I said with a smile, "The baby is the size of a lemon," my dad smiled, "I'm glad to see you in good spirits about this. Your mom said you were pretty upset when you found out."

"More upset about the fact that I might have another miscarriage. I was excited to be pregnant but I was scared as hell." My dad nodded his head in understanding, "I get it." My lips smiled as I thought about the baby. "When we went in for our last appointment, its heartbeat was strong."

"That is fantastic."

"Sissy?" I turned around to see Lilly. Her nose was running, her eyes were drowsy, her body pale and red. "What's up little girl?" she shrugged, "I don't feel good." She said my dad looked at her with anguish in his eyes. The same look I get when I am sick or upset. "Come here Lil," my dad picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. I smiled, my thoughts flashing with Troy and I in a couple of years.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" I questioned, my dad shook his head, "Not with Lilly sick."

"You could get Cam out of the house for the evening. Cody, Ben, and Becca will be going. I think Chase and Ellie will be there."

"Nah, I am going to stay back."

"Sissy,"

"Yes Lilly?"

"I have a softball game coming up, will you come?" I giggled, "If I have time."

"Can Troy come?"

"If he has time," I answered again. "Okay," I smiled and Lilly looked at me again, her eyes were tired. "I am going to head back home, I just wanted to stop by and say hi." My dad smiled and I went over and wrapped my arms around Lilly and my Dad. "I love you El,"

"I love you too Daddy,"

"I love you sis,"

"I love you too Lilly," I squeezed her hand and I hugged my mom on the way out. "Your belly is starting to show," she commented, I nodded my head, "I know, it's pretty exciting." She smiled and I hugged her again. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes, soon."

"Dinner. Our house." She nodded, "Soon. When do you leave town again?"

"We leave the 6th." I commented, "How about Sunday the 5th?"

"Sounds good."

Opening the door I walked out to my car. I got in and started it. I finished off my coffee and decided to stop by Melissa's place. I pulled into her parking lot and I saw Josh's truck sitting outside. I smirked and I walked up to the door. I swung it open, the room was empty but Josh was sitting on the floor and Melissa was sitting at her desk. She smirked and when she heard her door ring she looked up.

"Hey!" she said with a smile, "Hi!" I greeted, Josh peeked around the corner and he waved, "What's up?" he asked, "Nothing. I was just stopping by. Letting Troy sleep."

"Did you keep him up last night?" Josh questioned, "He kept his own self up last night." I commented, "He ended up calling Cody in the middle of the night." Josh nodded his head, "You freaked him out last night with the security call," I rolled my eyes and Melissa glared at me, "Did something happen?"

"Just teenage girls who would love to have sex with my husband,"

"Ew, Jesus, Gabi." Josh said, I laughed, "What! It's true!" Melissa laughed and Josh rubbed his forehead, "Whatever, you are disgusting."

"I mean, if I was seventeen I would want to have sex with my husband too."

"You did have sex with your husband at seventeen," I smirked, "This is the truth,"

"Was Troy seventeen?" Melissa asked, I felt a blush roll over my cheeks, "Troy lost his V-card before I did."

"But was Troy seventeen when you had sex,"

Josh smirked as if he already knew the story, my eyes narrowed, "Troy _told you?_" Josh laughed and nodded his head, I dropped my head and I looked over at Melissa. "Tell me!"

A sigh rolled out of my mouth as I looked at her, "On Troy's eighteenth birthday, I gave it all up to him in a hotel room. Happy?" Melissa laughed, "Corny." I shot her a look, "I was seventeen, I had dragged it out long enough, I figured why not? We were in a hotel room, without parents surrounding us, it was the perfect timing."

"You only get bonus points for getting a hotel room and making your parents believe you wouldn't be having sex." I snorted, "Yea, yea," I waved my hand and I sighed, Josh was stretching his calm muscles out and I glanced at him. "Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"Fantastic homerun last night," He leaned back and gave me a big smile, "Thank you, I heard your call, it was pretty fabulous." I smirked, "I do my best. Nice way to break a slump."

"I try hard,"

"I bet you do."

* * *

><p>Troy was still asleep when I got home. I knew he needed to get up and start moving. He needed to shower, shave, and do anything else that he did before pre-game started. I crawled into the bed next to him and I tickled his side. He twisted and murmured in his sleep. I laughed and I reached up to blow on his ear. "Gabriella," he said, his tone threatening, I laughed, "You don't scare me," I said, my fingers trailed down his arm and he squeezed his eyes shut.<p>

"This is mean."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I whispered, my lips trailed along his jaw and he moved his arm to secure me close. I ended up on my stomach and I groaned, "Troy, I can't lay this way," Troy opened his eyes and quickly let go, I adjusted on to my side, he flipped over and then pushed me onto my back. He smirked, "I guess you are all mine then," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Oh Troy Bolton,"

"Oh Gabriella Bolton,"

"You know…after eight months of being married that still sounds funny coming from your mouth." Troy smirked and he leaned down to kiss me. "Maybe if I yell your name, with Bolton tacked on at the end, for hours then mhm you will finally accept it." I slapped his shoulder and he laughed, he was highly amused by all of this. "You need to start moving, eating, getting up and doing everything you need to do."

"Remember last season, that day, where I told you I pitch a hell of a lot better when I have sex in the morning." I giggled, "I think we should put it to the theory," his hand itched up my shirt, his fingers gazing my bra, "Sounds fantastic," he whispered, "And we should start with no sex in the morning,"

"No way in hell," he pulled back to look at me. His eyes measured my face to see if I was joking or if we could carry on with this position. "Everything okay?" he asked, confusion wrapping through his face. "I just…my stomach," he instantly looked down causing self-awareness to my body. "Is beautiful," he pushed my t-shirt up slightly, he kissed the curve of my belly, every single little spot.

"Troy,"

He pulled back up to kiss my lips, "Yes?" I reached up to kiss him again, his lips were soft, "You have two and half hours until you are supposed to be there," I told him, my breathing was labored and he rubbed his hand on my arm.

"It's okay," he whispered, "We have time," I squinted my eyes as I looked at the ceiling. "Troy, I really don't want to have sex right now. It will wipe me out but go out and win that game tonight and maybe, just maybe, you will get something in return."

Troy pulled my face closer to his as he kissed me gently, "Fair deal Mrs. Bolton," I laughed and he squeezed my tightly. "Get some rest before work and you have no choice but to ride with me today okay?" I nodded my head not wanting to put up a fight with him. "Okay."

"Thank you," he kissed me again and rolled out of bed. My hands rested on my belly and he disappeared into the bathroom. The doorbell rang and I sat up, I reached to lower my shirt and I crawled off the bed. I peeked to see if I could see anybody but I couldn't. I reached the door and I unlocked it. Swinging it up, I laughed, "Lucille! Jack!" I reached forward and grabbed both of them in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see Troy pitch tonight," Jack said with a smile, "So we left the kids with Cody's parents for the weekend and here we are."

"Wow! Troy just went to get into the shower. Do you guys want a cup of coffee or something?" I questioned, "Sure! Are you drinking de-caff?" Lucille asked, I laughed, "Yes, I am. I only drink coffee two to three times a week because what does de-caff coffee do for you?" Lucille and Jack both laughed, "True that,"

"Brie?" Troy's voice called, I turned my head in that direction, "Yes Troy?"

"Who is here?"

"Hi son!" Jack yelled, "Dad?"

"Hi Troy!"

"Mom?" His feet were heard coming down the stairs and he turned the corner. He was only in a pair of basketball shorts. His hair was wet from his fast shower and his face tan and smooth. "Mom, Dad," a big smile swept over his face and he pulled his mom into a hug and kissed her cheek while he hugged his dad. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you pitch," Lucille said, "So we came up to watch you. We are here till Friday."

"Wow, this is awesome." Troy grinned, as he loved when his Dad was here to watch him pitch, he loved his mom too but he is always used to Jack being there. I smiled and he looked over at me, "Did you know about this?"

"No, no idea,"

"Good, I have to go finish getting ready and head to the stadium," Troy hesitated and he looked at me, "If you want to go with my parents today, that's fine," my eyes looked into his as I nodded, "I'll go with you. I was getting ready to go upstairs to get ready." I said, "Is your car broke?" Lucille asked, Troy shared a look with me not sure if he wanted to tell his parents our long day of yesterday.

"Gabs had an incident yesterday with some fans at her car. I guess I just want her to ride with somebody else today," his words were careful and didn't reveal too much. "An incident? What incident?"

Troy was going to say something when I cut him off, "A couple of girls wouldn't let me in to my car, and they were blocking my path. I was pretty tired and I turned to just go back inside instead of arguing with them and basically they tried to pull me back, I fell, and it was all over after I called security. I am fine." I said quickly, my voice not wanting to repeat it further.

"Oh sweetie," Lucille said, "I might take you up on a ride home though. I have been falling asleep on my couch when I go with Troy waiting for him and since he is pitching tonight he stays extra long."

"Sure!"

I smiled, "Thanks you guys," Troy squeezed my shoulder gently, "We have to finish getting ready, and we will be back down in a little bit. Do you guys want to stay here for lunch before we leave?"

"Yes, we are going to go down to the guest bedroom."

"Perfect,"

I was already heading upstairs and I began to look through my closet for what to wear but I felt big today, I didn't want to wear anything but my athletic shorts and t-shirt. Troy came into the room and he shut the door. "Do I have to wear clothes?" I asked, Troy laughed, "Not for me you don't," he reached into his closet to pull out a dress shirt and a pair of slacks.

A groan slipped through my lips as I continued to look in my closet, "You okay?" he asked, I sat down on the bench in the closet and my eyes scanned my clothes again. "I don't know what I want to wear. I feel…gross."

"Gross?" Troy questioned, "Yea, like, I don't know how to explain it to you." I finally concluded, "Alright." He took off his shorts and replaced them with the black pants, he put on blue polo his hair missing a hat but he wouldn't wear one with what he was wearing right now. He looked over at me again as I was still pondering what I was going to wear. Troy's hands rubbed my shoulders gently, "It's supposed to be in the fifties today, low fifties." I nodded my head slowly, "I still don't know what to wear."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. You'll be gorgeous no matter what you wear." I sighed and leaned back into him. "I'm tired Troy," his eyes fell down onto mine and he leaned over to kiss the top of my head. "I wish I could help,"

"I wish you could help too…"

* * *

><p>Troy was in the position for the win…if the team could hold on to the narrow one run lead. I pulled on my sweater that I had worn with a pair of black pants. I didn't feel good in them but this was the fourth outfit that I had tried on and it felt the best out of the six I did. I talked about what was happening on the field and my eyes glanced into the dugout trying to find Troy.<p>

My eyes settled on him, he was sitting on the edge of the bench. His elbows were on his knees as he watched Zach warm-up on the mound. I wiped my palms onto my pants and Casey asked me a question, I answered it, and we went on like this for most of the inning.

"Edgner delivers a high outside fastball," I stated, my eyes scanned the papers in front of me and Zach received the ball back. He wiped his hands off and he took a breath before pitching a ball inside. I pressed my lips together and then he pitched again letting a foul ball be hit into the stands. Casey leaned out of the box as a chilly wind swept through the box. I wrapped myself in my jacket and my eyes scanned the diamond again.

Biting down onto my lip, I watched Josh give up a walk to the batter. I tried to suspense a grown. "Okay, Gabi, I have to ask because watching your body language right now, what is it like to be a players wife?" I flickered my eyes over to Casey, "You watch your husband pitch seven innings, giving up two runs but walked off the field with a one run lead. He looks very nervous, you look nervous, what's the emotions?" I laughed, "Well, first off, he is trying to get his first five wins without a loss in his entire career of baseball. He pitched well tonight but had a few mistakes out there. So all of this makes us nervous."

"Nerves?"

"A little bit. I also want him to do well because he is normally in a better mood after wins," I joked, "but really, his parents flew in for tonight's game to watch him pitch, his best friend is here, and we all have this emotions while we watch him pitch. We want him to do well and succeed. We just want the best for him and so it makes it hard to watch him nervous in the dugout."

"You can tell by his body language from the booth that he is nervous?"

"Yes," my answer short, "The way he is leaning forward, his eyes keep moving around quickly seeing every situation going on in the game. He is nervous because he wants that fifth win and he wants the team to win as well. He just wants to win."

"It's a great attitude,"

"It's a needed attitude."

We went back to Zach on the mound and he left the balls low and he ended up getting a double play, with two outs on the board Troy relaxed a little bit. He stood up and went to lean against the railing. He spit onto the ground and looked up. Josh gave a nervous glance into his outfield and then looked more confident as he faced Perez. My words flowed out of my mouth as I described the game.

In between innings, I leaned back into my chair and my phone vibrated. I picked it up and glanced at it. _We are leaving right after the game to beat traffic. _I sighed at the text from Lucille, _Ok. I have to work after the game so it will be fine. Thanks though. I'll see you guys in the morning! _

My fingers tapped the counter and I though about what I could do since I was probably riding home with Troy. I sent him a text that I was coming home with him and to come retrieve me in the office. I was probably going to be in the locker room after the games anyways. I held back a yawn.

The Royals went down in order and Jason Mattson came out to finish this game. He got his first out quickly, then the next batter came up to the plate and they had a lengthy battle. He had a full count and his seventh pitch to him was fouled back to our booth. I moved to my right as it landed behind us. Casey laughed and I felt my heart race as I looked towards the dugout. Troy was staring up and I made an okay sign with my fingers. He nodded with a smile before looking back out at the field.

"Man, that's a scare in the booth wi-,"

"With the count full," I said cutting him off smoothly, my eyes flashed to his and he pressed his lips together, mouthing his sorry. I waved my hand and we continued with the game. The next pitch to the batter was a strike and they caught him looking. He threw a fit at the plate and stormed back to the dugout. My eyes watched him as I felt a sense of nerves in my stomach. Jason dug into the mound and he took in a deep breath.

The infield crept in making sure he didn't try to lay down a bunt with two outs. Jason wound up and delivered the pitch and it was down and in the zone. One strike. I bit on my lip and Casey called the next pitch, which the batter swung at.

One more strike.

Salvy ran out to the mound to talk to Jason for a moment before running back. They made sure they were on the same page. Jason took a deep breath and then settled in to watch Salvy throw down fingers for the pitch. Salvy settled and Jason pitched the ball.

The ball was high but the batter still swung at it, he clipped the ball, and it went right into Salvy's glove. The Royals cheered and they bounced out, Troy jumped the railing and he was onto the field quickly high fiving everybody. He did his handshake with Josh and he laughed, I smiled, "And the Royals are 16-9 to start the month of May!"

We recapped the evening quickly and then we were off the air. I breathed out and I smiled at him, "I can do the after game." I told him, "Are you sure?"

"No big deal. You did it yesterday."

"Alright." He picked up his stuff and he began to gather his things as I made my notes for what to talk about after the game. Doing one more look over in the notes, the camera guy in the booth nodded and I sat down, "Welcome to the show Gabi,"

"Thank you," I said with a nod, "What a game tonight," I laughed and nodded my head, "Yea, it was an interesting game. The boys kept it close till the end and the bull pen protected the one run lead that Troy gave them."

"Troy pitched well tonight, as his wife, did you see any flaws?" I laughed, "He gets mad at me when I point out his bad moments of the night. He had one inning where his tempo was off and that can kill Troy."

"Yes, that was the inning that he gave up the three runs. His only bad inning."

"He came out the next inning with a better tempo and he sailed from that point on."

"The offense was pretty quiet tonight,"

"They pulled some singles together, a sacrifice, and enough to pull into a one run lead. It was enough for tonight but if they want to go all the way then they need to step up their offense. They need more extra base hits and Y'know, those homeruns work too." Joel and Monty laughed, "It's always nice having you on Gabi." Joel said, "Thanks for having me,"

It went back to Joel and I took my headphones off and I let out a long sigh. I took a deep breath and I gathered my stuff and then I left the booth. I put it in my office and I went down to the clubhouse.

I waved my pass and the reporters were already in full swing, they were clouding Troy's locker and he wasn't there. I turned the corner to the trainer's office. He was sitting up getting ice wrapped around his arm. He laughed with Ken and I smirked, "Good game hot shot." He looked up and he let a big smile cross his face, "Thanks pretty lady,"

"Your tempo,"

"I told you Ken! I told you that was going to be the first thing she mentioned," Ken, laughed, "He did say that." I walked into the room and Ken finished wrapping his arm. Troy leaned forward and I greeted him with a kiss. "You did well though." He smiled and he reached forward to rub my stomach, I laughed and swatted his hand away. "Did you get my text message?"

"No. Was it about my tempo?" he teased, I shook my head, "Your parents left already. I'm catching a ride with you, you will probably find me in my office fast asleep." Troy laughed and nodded, "The usual."

"Exactly," he kissed me again, "I have to go talk to the reporters." He said with a sigh, "Have fun with that. You are on fire right now so…don't let that ego get too big." He shook his head with an amused smiled. "Whatever you say Mrs. Bolton,"

I walked out and the reporters noticed me, I pushed out the door and I went back up to my office. I finished doing my work and I rested onto the couch. "Knock knock," I looked back and Cody was standing there with Ben. I grinned, "Give me!" he laughed, "Am I only good for Ben time?"

"Yes," he laughed and he handed me Ben, "Where is Becca?"

"Shopping."

I smiled and Ben cooed at his surroundings. Cody fell into the chair and he let out a sigh, "He was good tonight."

"Very."

"Five and oh."

"He has some serious magic this year."

I looked up at him and he smiled, "I honestly believe it Gabi,"

"I don't know Cody, I don't want to be pregnant for fifteen years." Cody laughed, "I don't think he wants fifteen kids."

Ben grabbed my shirt and Cody spun in my chair, "He is excited." I said softly, "I don't think I have ever seen him so excited before."

"Do you know that he didn't want kids?"

"What?" I asked, confused, Cody nodded his head slowly, "He didn't want kids until you guys had been dating for about two years," I blinked confused, "Cody, we barely dated two years."

"Yea well, I'm pretty sure he only wants your kids." Cody said with a nod, I felt my head spin, "What do you mean he didn't want kids?" I asked, Cody looked at me confused, "It's just how it sounds. He didn't want kids, hell Gabi; he barely wanted to get married. We had to beg him sometimes to look at a girl."

I looked down at Ben and Cody sucked in a breath, "That came out really wrong. He loves you Gabi and he noticed you all on his own. I'm saying pre you, it was hard for him to even look at a girl and then you show up and he knows what he wants."

Ben cried out in my arms and I tried to sooth him but he didn't want me. I handed him back to Cody and he sighed once he saw my face. "Gabs,"

"Cody, it's fine, I just…" I didn't complete my sentence as Josh and Zach walked into the room. "We heard you were up here," Cody shot a glance to me and I sat down on the couch. "Gabi, he wants,"

"It's okay Cody,"

He sighed and he talked with Josh and Zach. I zoned out for a while they talked, Becca came into the room at some point but I barely remember saying hi. My mind was filled with racing thoughts of what Cody just told me. Troy never wanted kids? Until after I basically broke his heart? He never wanted to get married and have kids. He didn't want to have a girlfriend? My mind spun in circles and I could feel Cody's glances at me. I could feel the heat between the room. He said things and I thought back to how Troy was excited for this baby and how happy he was to marry me.

A flashback came into mind from high school.

"_Guys either get rid of girls because their game worsens or they keep them around because there game gets better and how could you let that go?" _Fear shit through my body and I let out a heavy breath. I rubbed the top of my stomach, as I was probably looking a little crazy at this point. My mind kept racing from one subject to the next, my head spinning in circles as I thought about Troy's and I relationship.

You can't fake that Gabs.

Still. Why did he change his mind after he met me?

"Gabs?" I blinked and I looked up to see Troy staring at me. His eyes filled with concern as he watched me, his eyes covering my body and he pressed his lips together, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head slowly and I felt Cody's stare, "Troy,"

"Are you ready to go home?" I interrupted, I looked over at Cody and he sighed. "I was coming to ask you the same thing…" Troy was cautious as he looked at me, "Where did you go Brie?"

"I was just thinking," I forced a smile onto my face, "That's all." I pulled him into a kiss and he smiled, "Okay, come on," he tugged at my hand and slipped his fingers into my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday and Happy Summer to me and whomever else is done with school! It's finally here! Too bad there is such thing called work…haha. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Much love! **

**Don't forget to look for Unwritten! It is making it debut today! **

**Please Review! **


	18. Questions

Chapter 18 - Questions

_Friday, May 10__th__, 2019 – 15 Weeks Pregnant _

_19-12 _

_Gabi's POV_

Brushing my teeth I looked into the mirror, my eyes were holed in from ten days lack of sleep. My mind was buzzing with what Cody had said to me, I haven't mentioned it to Troy yet and Cody had kept mum on the situation. After a short trip to Baltimore, we were back at home for a short series with the Yankees. Troy had gotten another win tacked onto his record to be 6-0.

He was pitching lights out right now and he was very dominant. It was fun to watch and he was excited. "What are you thinking about?" I turned to see him walk into the bathroom. He had gone for a run this morning, his shirt was sweaty and his shorts were folded once. His shoes were already kicked off somewhere in the house and he smelled like sweat.

"Did you not want kids?" Troy paused, his body bent over the tub. He turned around slowly and faced me, "What?" he questioned as if he didn't hear me. "Did you not want kids?" I asked slower, "Where did you hear that from?" Troy was confused as hell, "Before you met me did you want kids?" I asked him again, pressing the issue that didn't need to be pressed. "Where is this coming from?" his mood changed quickly and I took a deep breath.

"Just answer the damn question Troy!"

"No, I didn't want kids okay? Do I want kids now? Yes. I want kids now, with you, so why the hell are you mentioning this?"

"You didn't want to get married either?" he threw his hands up into the air and rested them onto the back of his neck, a laugh falling out of his mouth. "Where the hell is this coming from? If I didn't want to get married then I wouldn't have married you Gabi?"

"Are you sure you aren't just keeping me around because you play better?" he dropped his hands and his eyes held mine, disappointment, sadness, and something else filled his eyes as he shook his head. "Wow, I am not even going to answer that question because that is a bunch of bullshit." I pressed my lips together, "Troy, it's an honest question,"

"An honest question? Are you fucking serious right now Gabi? Where did this all come from anyways? This is so stupid!" He was angry and the words were just falling out my mouth and I didn't know how to stop them. They just keep coming and I felt the need to get them all out. "Because Troy I hear you never wanted kids and I'm fifteen weeks pregnant! Where does this leave me?"

"Gabi, I didn't want kids seven years ago! I want kids today, with you, the wife I love. I am a different person than I was seven years ago when I might have said these stupid things."

"It all changed when I came into the picture," Troy's jaw flickered with tension.

"_Because I love you Gabi," _his words were pained with every one he said, the pain shooting deeper and deeper into the wounds. "If I didn't love you then why the hell would I have proposed to you, let you drag out a four year proposal and celebrate with you when we found out we were pregnant? I am so excited for this baby Gabi and I have no idea where this idiot things are coming from because they came from an idiot me so long ago."

He took a step forward and he pulled my face into his hands. His eyes held mine for a long moment and he then kissed my forehead. "I love you. I wanted to marry you and I could not be more excited for this baby we are about to have in a couple of months. When I was seventeen my life was baseball and baseball only. You though Gabriella waltzed into my life and you made into a better person and I will never be able to repay you for that,"

My eyes knew that everything he said was completely true and I felt my body relax. He pulled me into his embrace and he kissed the top of my head again. "You are the most important thing in my life Gabs and you know that I would step away from baseball the moment you asked. There is not one other girl I would ever do that for."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Does pregnancy hormones bring out weird shit?" I questioned over the phone to Cody, he was silent on the other end for a minute, "What weird shit?" he asked, I sighed, "I don't know, somebody put into her head that I didn't want to get married or have kids."

"Oh…" he paused and was really quiet for another long moment, a really long moment. "Cody," I said, my words dragging out his name. He cleared his throat; "It was true at one point in your life you would not even look at a girl."

"I looked at girls," I said defensive, "You have said before, at the younger ages of Troy Bolton, that you did not want to get married or have a kid."

"Cody, did you tell Gabi these things?"

"It may have slipped out." He confessed, I groaned, "Dude, when?"

"About ten days ago, when we were all in her office after that game, your fifth win."

"Jesus, that is what has been eating her alive for the past ten days. She hasn't slept in a couple of nights that I have noticed. Why did you say this thing?"

"We were talking about how excited you were for the baby and I don't know, it just slipped that when you were younger you didn't want kids and then it escalated to you never wanted to get married and I saw the panic cross her face and I tried everything to turn it around but she completely zoned out until you got there."

"Good God, please tell me this is pregnancy hormones?"

"Basically."

"We got into a fight this morning over it. I mean, we are fine now it is just crazy but I don't know, she doubted how much I actually love her." Cody sighed, "I freaked her out dude. I'm sorry. I was waiting for you to call me because she finally said something to you but I thought after ten days she might give up or she talked herself out of the situation."

Running my fingers through my hair I looked out at the baseball field. "She is tired Cody. I wish she would take a day off work to rest."

"You guys have had some postponements," he pointed out, "But she still had to get ready for work and to come here until later than we normally would be here to cover rain delay and to make sure we didn't play, it also took one of our days off to play a game. It's getting exhausting."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay."

"You are worried about Gabi,"

"She has been on edge lately."

I picked at the grass which if I got caught I would get yelled at for. Cody took a deep breath, "She will be okay. She got everything off her chest today."

"I hope so." My eyes went up to the booth and then back to the field. The grass so green, the jumbo tron on and flashing the Royals vs. Yankees sign. "I'll text you after the game tonight. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

Hanging up the phone I laid on my back and I stared at the sky. I did this for a while, my thoughts running from one to the next. Gabi's pregnancy was the main thing on my mind and how she was handling things. She was actually doing really well except a tad emotional right now which was fine. It was a rough go around and I think the job was beginning to get to her. The exhaustion from the flights, the pregnancy, and the lack of sleep at night from being uncomfortable is just getting to her. The emotions are going to run high and I understood.

That's why I didn't get too mad at her and that's why I normally just let her have the last word. Make her feel better and try again later. A sudden movement next to me caused me to turn and she was lying down next to me. She landed on her butt and then relaxed back. "What are you doing?" I asked, she grabbed my hand and sighed. "I realized how much of a bitch I have been the past couple of days and I'm sorry."

"You haven't been a bitch."

"What I did this morning was uncalled for."

"You might have overacted a little bit but it's okay. I am not mad at you."

"You were upset with me earlier," she said quietly, I hated how she could read my face so well. I knew there was no lying about it because I was upset that she thought I only kept her around because I played baseball better. I played baseball better because I have her, because I love her, because I know I have her support every day, because she is the one I want to impress. That's why I play better. Not because there is this magic to having a girl around.

"Yea, I was but I am not anymore."

"Were you upset when I said that part about you only keeping me around because you pitch better?" I only nodded my head and she sighed, "I don't even know where that came from. It slipped out and I knew I was wrong in that moment. I knew I was wrong in every moment but it just kept coming Troy. I don't understand why I have been acting this way. It's truly stupid and I feel like we have this strained relationship right now."

"I don't feel that." I said automatically, her head twisted to look into my eyes. She was searching for the truth. "Troy, come on," I sighed and I reached over to tuck a piece of hair behind her hair. "Maybe a little bit but I know we are okay. That's all that matters right?" she nodded her head and I leaned over to kiss her forehead. My eyes went back up to the sky and I pointed at one of the clouds.

"It kind of looks like a penis," Gabi laughed and I felt my heart warm with a genuine laugh of hers. "It really does." She admitted, I laughed and nodded my head, "Speaking of…do you want to find out what we are having at our next appointment?" I asked, my eyes turning to look at her. She pressed her lips together and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure." She responded, I sighed, "I guess we have a couple of weeks to decide but we should think about it."

"It would be nice to know so we could plan the nursery."

"Yea, that's a pro,"

"And then we could have some names picked out."

"I think we should do a unisex name anyways," I stated, she brushed her fingers over my skin, "Really?" she questioned, "Yea…I always like those better anyways because I mean…if you have a kid named Madonna, which this is a bad example, but I feel like they have to be this really girly girl. They don't have a choice at what they want to be in life. They are kind of forced down a path by their name."

Gabi sat up and looked at me, her eyes were wide with surprise by the words that spilled out of my mouth. "Wow." She said stunned, "I will never give my children names that could go for one or another." I laughed and sat up next to her. "I don't know, I just feel that way. I mean if we had a daughter named Frankie then she had options. She can be a really hot Frankie or she can be a tomboy Frankie." She laughed again, "Please tell me you threw out Frankie already?"

I laughed and nodded, "The reason why I used it." She smiled and her eyes went back to the sky for a minute. She then giggled and pointed, "Is that the vagina?" I looked up and busted out laughing. "I guess the clouds want to have sex."

"I don't blame them." She rested her head on her knees and she smiled over at me, I smiled back at her, "Are you feeling alright?" she nodded her head, "I am actually not that tired." She proclaimed, "And I am ready to have a fun night in the booth and maybe afterwards we can go out?" I smiled and nodded, "If you want."

"Good."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, May 11<em>_th__, 2019_

_19-13_

Gabi's POV

A girl's night had been called to order with the minor exception of Ben who tagged along with Becca's breast. We were all in dyer need of some time with each other and we wanted to be at somebody's house so I kicked Troy out and we were currently lounging in the movie room. Troy was going to crash with Josh since Melissa was staying the night here. Becca would be leaving shortly since she had Ben.

Mallory was curled up on the couch, her belly even bigger than the last time I saw her, which seemed almost impossible but it was and I could only imagine myself in August looking the same way she does now. Mallory was just about twenty-seven weeks pregnant with her baby girl. Ellie was leaning against me or I was leaning against her. I couldn't decide anymore. Melissa was holding Ben and Becca had her head in Alex's lap.

Exhaustion was rolling through this room after another long week of work. Melissa was ready to quit being self-employed because she wanted to take forever off. Becca was ready for Ben to sleep through the night. Alex was ready for the school year to be over. Mallory just worked a twelve-hour shift Friday night and was still recovering. I was happy I didn't work twelve hours because I am pretty sure I wouldn't make it.

Ellie was exhausted because the bookstore had a long week but it was a good week in the end. I was just exhausted from carrying a baby around and calling a baseball game. I had to do a couple of interviews today so that was fun. Pressing my lips together I sighed, "You guys we are pathetic."

"We are all so damn tired," Mallory, said with a long tired yawn, I nodded my head in agreement. "When did this happen?" Melissa grumbled from the floor, "I don't even know, I am just suddenly done with fucking life."

"Easy," Becca said looking at Ben, "Oops. Sorry Ben, freaking." She corrected, she played with him some more and I sighed. "Mallory, I don't understand how you work twelve hours and carry around a damn baby. I am so tired."

"That passes." She said with a wave of her hand, "You will soon come up on this second wind of energy." I giggled at that sentence, "I do not believe you."

"It's true," Becca, said, "The exhaustion is terrible in the first couple of weeks. It will get better. You did work today." Becca pointed out, I nodded my head and I sighed, "I guess we will see if I am normal or not normal." The group laughed, "Not normal." Ellie said from next to me. I shoved her and she wrapped her arms tightly around my body. I giggled and she looked at my belly.

"Mallory, when did you feel your baby kick for the first time?" Ellie asked, Mallory sat up with a smile, "At about nineteen weeks and now I don't stop feeling her move. It's pretty amazing." Ellie smiled, "Bec?"

"I was about seventeen weeks,"

"Jealous!" Mallory exclaimed, Becca laughed, "Talk to me about that when she is keeping you up late at night." Becca said, I groaned, "Sleep is important you guys."

"And you might get two hours of it by the end of your pregnancy."

"Fucking fantastic," Mallory grumbled, Melissa looked up at Becca and Melissa turned her head, "Only yell at me huh?" Becca turned her attention to Melissa and laughed. "Yes…she is pregnant. She can cuss all she wants."

"I will remember that." Melissa said Alex played with Becca's hair, "Guys, Zach is so excited to start a family." I looked at her as I saw a dilemma cross her face, "I'm just not sure if I am ready to start a family." Alex pulled her legs up to her chest and we all shifted because this had been on her chest for a while and she wanted to talk about it. "I mean I want kids but I don't want them right now. Not with Zach in the majors and gone for so long and I don't have a dream job like Gabi goes getting to travel with Zach all the time."

I frowned and I looked at her, "Don't get me wrong. That wasn't supposed to be mean. You just get to always be with Troy for your job and it makes me a little jealous. I can only assume your baby will be going with you as well and you will always be great family together." She sighed, "I'm not sure how much I can do on my own yet. I want to get married and be married for a while. Instead of a four year engagement, I want a four year marriage and then maybe we can think about kids."

"That's what Cody and I did. We just were young when we got married. We liked it that way."

"Troy and I count our four year engagements as marriage basically." They all laughed and I smiled, "You honestly have been together the longest besides Cody and Becca so it works."

"How long have you guys been together again?" Alex asked, I sighed and I thought about how old I was. Twenty-five, I met Troy when I was seventeen. "We have known each other for about eight years. We have technically dated for about seven years then, including the break-up,"

"Wait what?" Alex said, her eyes wide, "What break-up?" she asked surprised, we all looked over at her surprised that she didn't know. "You don't know?" I asked her, surprised but how she didn't know Troy and I broke up. I thought it had wormed its way into a speech at my wedding. "No, Gabi, I had no idea."

"Have we not talked about this before?" Melissa asked, "I know the story."

"I hate talking about it so you most likely didn't hear it from me." I stated, "We don't talk about it." Ellie and Mallory said together, their eyes wide with amazement that she didn't know. "Not my place."

"I think Josh told me," Melissa concluded, Alex crossed her legs, "What the hell! I want to know! The dream couple broke up?" everybody was quiet and I closed my eyes, "Troy and I started dating in April of our junior year. I barely remember that anniversary anymore but that's when we started. We dated all the way through the rest of high school. Troy went into the draft in June and when he was selected fifth overall to the Royals, I was already having a nervous breakdown. You have to remember that my dad was in the majors for my entire life. I wasn't sure I wanted my boyfriend to go either. So after he signed the papers, we broke up. I was shattered because Troy Bolton was the first love of my life."

My voice went off into the distance as I looked out for a moment and zoned back in. "We got back together the following February after six months apart. He showed up in New York and wouldn't really take no for an answer. It was hard but we made it." I paused, "He stayed in New York during the off season and I traveled a lot during the summer to him."

"Wow. I can't believe I never knew that." Alex said amazed, "It was a long time ago and we are happy now. That is all that matters." I told her, "I don't like taking it because I regret it everyday. I could have made it through those six months a lot easier but we also were able to know what we really wanted in life. Troy was my first serious long relationship. We took six months to see what else was there."

"You were pretty miserable in those six months," Ellie recalled, I laughed, "I also got to know these two so it all worked." They laughed and we carried on to another conversation. Ben began to cry and Becca sighed, "I guess I should feed him and get him home."

"Awh,"

"I know. Babies, they are a lot of work."

"Can you believe there will be three by the end of the year?" Ellie said with a smile, "And you will all mostly be married."

"January," Alex mentioned, "Still, its right after the New Year. It is basically the end of the year."

"I'm excited,"

"So many weddings."

"Gabi, when can we go wedding dress and bridesmaid dress shopping?"

"How about tomorrow after the game."

"Yes!"

I smiled, "I am game. I am looking for what? A black, grey, and red dress?" All three of the girls thought about it for a minute and nodded, Ellie sat up, "Try to go more silver."

"Are we all matching?" I questioned, Alex nodded, and "For my wedding you are."

"Me too," Ellie said, Melissa shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care. I want you to all have the same style. Y'know, long, short, same neckline. That kind of stuff but they don't have to be the exact same."

Becca, Mallory, and I tried to wrap our heads around the three weddings that were taking place. Becca was only appearing in one of the weddings per her request. She didn't want to be in all of them because they didn't have the money for that. So she was going to be in Melissa's wedding because her and Melissa were somewhat close. I was in every single one of them as was Troy. I pressed my lips together and let out a long breath.

Troy was the best man in Zach's wedding. I was the matron of honor in Ellie's wedding and then we were just bridesmaids and groomsmen for the other. "Your boyfriends should have spread out those rings,"

"What's the fun in that?" Ellie asked, "You were first. I am talking to Josh and Zach."

Melissa and Alex laughed, "We had been begging!"

"Maybe I should be blaming you for throwing all of these dates back to back,"

"Hey!" I laughed, "I understand."

Becca packed up Ben and she smiled, "Thanks for the evening girls. Have fun completing it," I smiled and got up to hug her, "If my husband is still there kick him out," Becca laughed with a nod, "I will. I will kick all of them out."

"Good, you should."

"What time are we meeting tomorrow?"

A hesitation swept through me because would I actually be able to go tomorrow? I let out a sigh, "Shit, you guys. I forgot it's Sunday tomorrow. What time do stores close?"

"Shit, that's right. They close at like six."

A sigh rolled through my mouth, "I need to get fitted because I'm growing," a laugh fell out of my mouth and Mallory nodded, "I have time after I have my baby,"

"Well Melissa picked like two weeks after my due date,"

"Hey! If you would have told me sooner!"

I laughed, "It's whatever, I am just saying. This will probably be the size I will be right now."

"Yea, this week sometime,"

"We leave on Monday night," I paused and I smiled, "I am free all day Monday. It's our day off. So I am free Monday."

Alex groaned, "I have work!"

"Take a day off! I don't get many days off!"

"I am free." Mallory said, "I can have my co-works work with my clients." Melissa spoke, Ellie agreed with it and Becca smiled, "Melissa and I can go on a weekend some time to look. I don't have to worry about a baby bump and I am only doing one wedding."

"Sounds fair."

We all agreed that we would meet at eight am at the Starbucks down at the Plaza to start shopping. I pressed a smile and I walked Becca out to her car to see Troy pulled into the driveway. I frowned seeing him coming up and Becca looked back, "I guess I don't have to kick him out." I laughed and he pulled up the driveway and parked the car. He shut it off but he didn't park it in the garage, which meant he wasn't staying.

He slipped out of his car and he said hi to Becca and Ben as they went to their car. He made sure he wasn't in their way and he adjusted his Oakley's on the back of his head as he approached me. "Having fun?" he asked, I nodded my head and he smiled, "Good," he walked by kissing the top of my head and I followed him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since I am pitching tomorrow, I forgot to grab some things. Is it okay if I come in or are there strippers in there?" he teased, I giggled, "No, not stripers. Just a lot of women. A lot of wedding talk." Troy scrunched his nose up, "I don't like a lot of wedding talk."

"Neither do I," I whispered, "I already did it once with you." Troy laughed and he went inside, he went straight to our room and I followed him. I leaned against the door as I heard the girls downstairs. Troy reached into the bathroom and he stuffed a couple of things into his backpack. "So I am going to meet you at the park tomorrow, or I won't see you till after the game." He frowned at the statement but he shook his head, "Anyways, please,"

"Park in players parking. I understand." Troy sent a small smile and I shrugged, "I learned my lesson." He nodded as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He ran his hands through his hair and he then reached for his razor. I smiled watching him and he turned to look at me as he zipped up his backpack. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, his words were carefully phrased. I nodded my head, "If I get a kiss first,"

He dropped his backpack and took two steps to pull me into an earth-shattering kiss. His hands held my cheek and I grabbed a fist full of his shirt. His lips were moist against mine, his tongue teased mine and I felt breathless. I couldn't remember the last time Troy actually took me by surprise and kissed me like that. Our relationship had become predictable. Not right now, right now I was changing what Troy thought he might have come home for.

I unzipped his fly and undid the button to his jeans. "Brie, your friends are downstairs."

"They were starting a movie," I whispered back, he picked me up and pressed me against the wall. My feet planted on the ground as he pressed both hands on either side of my head. He then reached down and slipped his fingers between my skin and yoga pants. He pushed them off my hips my legs quivered underneath of me and he must have noticed, and I am not quite sure how when his tongue was consuming my mouth. Tasting everything it could.

He picked me up and he took me over to our bed. He rested me on my back and he easily slipped off my Victoria Secrets underwear throwing them somewhere in the room. I moaned into his mouth as he shifted his weight. One leg on one side of my body and the other placed between my knees. He broke the kiss to place his lips on my cheek, my jaw, he pressed them on my neck and I closed my eyes tilting my body closer to him.

His pants and underwear were some how ditched some where along the way as he pulled up towards me. He mouth consumed mine again, he tasted so god damn good I never could get enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he moaned causing a spiral of goosebumps to travel over my body. He smirked into the kiss loving the reaction he had just caused.

Eventually, he pushed his way into me and I gripped my nails around his forearm. I dug them in deeper with each thrust of motion. It was fast, quick, and over before we both knew what exactly had happened. Troy rolled over onto his back; he was breathless as was I. I tried to slow down my breathing and Troy blew a long breath of air out. "Good God, Gabi, you surprise the hell out of me sometimes."

"I can't make our lives predictable." I said with a shrug, he busted out laughing and he sat up searching for his pants. I looked around for my underwear and I walked over to put it back on. Troy buttoned his jeans and he smiled, I pulled on my yoga pants and he pulled me into a hug. His arms holding me in tightly as I kissed him again. "Have fun with Josh tonight okay?"

"Yea, I don't think they can top that." I laughed, "I sure hope not." He cracked a smile and he kissed me again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye,"

"I love you,"

"Love you too."

He walked out and I took a moment to recover from whatever the hell that was.

* * *

><p>Troy and I texted the entire evening as I watched movies with the girls into the late night. I woke up at one point strangely uncomfortable by how I was laying. I rolled onto my side and pressed my head into Malloy's shoulder.<p>

She let her hand wrap around my waist and I giggled. We used to cuddle like this all the time in college. Especially when Troy was away and when Colin was away with basketball we would lean on each other for support. I chewed on my lip and looked at the ceiling. "Can't sleep either?" I shook my head, "I am kind of energetic right now. I was thinking about going for a run or walk."

"How about a walk?" Mallory suggested, I nodded and sat up as I looked at the other three sleeping still. Mallory got up after me and I smiled as we walked upstairs. She pulled out a change of clothes and I did as well. I ran my fingers through my hair as I found a pair of shorts and a Royals hoodie to wear. She changed and I saw a bruise on her stomach, "Mal, what did you do?" I asked, she looked down at it and waved, "I got a couple of tests done a couple of weeks ago and it left a nasty bruise."

"A test done to your stomach?"

She looked at me for a second as she slipped her shirt on. "Yea, I mean, I just did the glucose test which you need to do Orange by the way, Orange is the best one there is but Orange still sucks." I nodded with a laugh and she continued, "Aren't you doing the amniocentesis test in the next couple of weeks?" I stared at her and I then vaguely remember Dr. Jo saying something about those. "I don't know Troy and I haven't talked about it yet."

She waved her hand, "It didn't hurt but it comes with risks. I also got to see another ultrasound of the baby so it was worth it." I smiled and I laced up my shoes. "I will have to talk about it with Troy. I mean, I pee every time, I give blood every time, I do it all every time," I said with a laugh. "Yea, being pregnant makes you on top of your A-game." I nodded my head as we walked downstairs and out the door.

I pulled my sleeves over my hands as I tried to stop a yawn. "I miss you Mal,"

"I miss you too," we hooked arms with each other and we walked in the sun coming up. "Mal, you never told me why you decided to move to Kansas City." She smiled, "Well for starters, Colin wanted to go to KU. He knew it was a great place to go and that's where he wanted. So with you also coming out here it was really an easy choice. I had my best friend and I had my other best friend. It was easy. I also like the city. It's beautiful, I have places to go, I have choices unlike my small ass town in Maine." I leaned against her and she shrugged, "I like it."

"I like it too."

"Plus lots of free Royals games." I giggled and nodded, "I like having you out here too and together we convinced Ellie."

"Well she had met Chase that summer before."

"She fell head over heels in love with him."

"It was funny,"

"Met her at a Royals game of all places." I laughed, "We spent that whole summer here."

"We had so much damn fun that summer."

"And now we are both having babies,"

"I wonder when Colin will propose to me." She mused after a while, "Soon,"

"I don't want the baby to think that we only got married because of them."

"You have been dating for six years."

"Five." She corrected, "But still, everybody is like, oh how long have your parents been married and when we say fifteen and the baby is sixteen. I mean, it sounds like we just got married for that."

"Then make your anniversary five years ago. Maybe you didn't get married on that day but you did fall in love in those five years. You have been dating for a long time girl, a long time." She smiled, "Yea, I just wish he would do it Y'know? I kind of expected it in December but instead he decided to take me up to Maine later this summer to see my parents and then to go to New York for a couple of days."

"Baby moon?"

"Kind of."

"Is your mom excited?"

"Yes, she wishes I was married though but she got over it."

"You guys are close enough to marriage anyways. Colin loves you."

"Are you and Troy going to do a baby moon?" Mallory asked, I laughed, "Mal, I don't know when I will have time to go."

"True." She rubbed her stomach and we turned around in the loop to head back. We were both quiet and in our thoughts during the rest of the walk. "Did Troy come over last night?"

"When?"

"During the second movie." I smirked and nodded, "Yea,"

"I thought you were gone too long."

I laughed and nodded, "Oops,"

She smiled, "How are you and Troy doing?"

"Very well."

"Good, Colin and I are doing well too." We both leaned closer to each other as we approached the house. When we got inside, we started to make breakfast for the girls. The coffee was brewed and a healthy breakfast was made and it was fun to just hang out with Mallory because I missed her.

* * *

><p><em>Monday, May 13<em>_th__, 2019_

_21-14 _

Gabi's POV

I slipped on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt over my real bra for trying on dresses. My hair was curled and all of my bags were packed for the flight to LA tonight. "Hey Gabs," I turned around to Troy's voice as I was running late. "Yes?"

"Did you schedule your appointment for your amniocentesis?" Troy asked, I paused and I looked at him. My eyes found his because I don't remember talking about this with him. "What?"

"Remember? We told Dr. Jo we would make an appointment for it later."

"I'm not doing it." I declared, he cocked his eyebrow at my response, "We would be idiots if we didn't do it Gabs,"

"Why would we be idiots?" I asked him slipping on flip-flops, "I mean we could see if there is anything wrong with the baby and decide,"

"Troy, I don't get why we even need to know what's wrong? I'm not going to ever have an abortion because my baby isn't fucking perfect, so I don't understand the need to have this test done." Troy pressed his lips, "Really? Come on Brie, I never said anything but we could be more prepared," I put on a pair of earrings and I shook my head, "I'm not doing it Troy,"

"Don't you think we should talk about this first?" Troy said, his voice rising with impatience. He had won his seventh game yesterday and it was another close game but he ended up doing it to shock the ESPN world. They were expecting him to fail in yesterdays start against the Yankees. "Is that not what we are doing?" I questioned, I moved to finish doing what I was doing. "No, you are running around the room getting ready," he declared, "Troy," I turned around to look at him, "I have to go bridesmaid dress shopping okay? I'm sorry that we disagree on this subject but no, I don't see the reason why."

"I see every damn reason why!"

A headache formed in my temples and I shook my head, "Troy, no, I am not fighting about this right now. I want to have a great day with my friends before I board a flight to go watch you play baseball for a damn week in California."

"It's your damn job you wanted so badly."

"Don't you have to be at the golf course?" I questioned, "Why do you not want the test Gabi?"

"Why would I want the test Troy?"

"Because you could find out so much information about the baby,"

"And it wouldn't change my mind on anything!"

"We could contact doctors and come to terms with it now, instead of being blindsided at birth and being scared shitless."

"I'm leaving."

"You don't walk away from a fight!" he yelled, I stopped in my spot because this was a rule between us. You don't walk away when we are disagreeing on something. I turned around to face him and I sighed, "Troy, I have to leave. I'm sorry, like I said earlier, that we disagree on this topic. Can we finish this talk on the plane? We will have three hours of it and we can't run from each other and we also can't yell at each other. So please? Can we finish this conversation at another time?"

He sighed running his fingers through his hair, "I guess."

"Thank you," I turned and left not really waiting for him to say anything else. I didn't want to tell Troy the real reason I didn't want to have that test. The risk factors for that test are too much for me to handle. After Mallory mentioned it, I went to work and googled it to see what it's about. When the words _miscarriage _appeared on one of the list for risk factors I already knew I wasn't putting it to risk. There was no way in hell I was taking a risk like that. I didn't care how small the margins were. I was not doing it.

I took deep breaths to not cry about the fight we just had because I was scared to tell him the real truth. I chewed on my lip softly and when I pulled into the parking lot they were waiting on me. "Sorry! I had to make sure I was ready for our flight!"

"No problem!" Ellie yelled, "Follow?" I nodded and I shut the car door and I let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as this day was becoming long and I had given my sizes from my wedding to the ladies and they picked out dresses. For Melissa's wedding I was being measured a little smaller than I am now and right after I have the baby I will come in to get sized on last time. We had found a couple of dresses for each of the weddings; the girls were looking at wedding dresses as well so it was fun.<p>

I was growing tired though and I had to be at the airport in an hour and half and I was about forty-five minutes away. I stood up stretching, as I knew the boys were on their way there. "Are you getting ready to leave?" I nodded my head, "Yes, I have to get to the airport."

"You were pretty quiet today," Ellie noticed, I shrugged, "I'm tired now. I had fun today though! I like my dresses!"

"We did good. I like having it done."

"Me too."

I hugged them all and I smiled, "I will see you guys when I get back."

"Bye!" I got into the car and I rested my head onto the steering wheel. I kept going back to Troy's and I conversation earlier today. I kept replaying it in my head and I wondered why he was so pressed on me getting the test done.

The drive to the airport was quiet as hell because my mind was racing. This past week was just full of moodiness between Troy and me. Troy wasn't moody but he kept pushing me over the edge. I just wish that we could agree on something this week. I sighed and I pulled into parking, I flashed my Royals credential and my car was guided to close parking in a security lot.

I shut my car off and I text Troy that I was here. I pulled my purse, my keys, my phone and charger out of the car. I walked up to the airport as I flashed my Royals credential again as I was taken through a back area. I was guided down to a room where the boys were all waiting for their plane. Troy was talking with Gordon, Hosmer, Moose, and Zach. I avoided him and I went over to Joel.

"Hey," I said with a smile, "You guys aren't waiting on me are you?" he shook his head, "No. The plane is delayed," I rolled my eyes as I sat down, they were normal on top of these things and with time changes it was difficult. "I have to warn you, Troy has been in a pissy mood all afternoon." Joel said I looked over at him as he looked to be in a pissy mood. "We had a fight earlier."

"Oh yea, about what?"

"Pre-natal tests."

"Oh lord," I nodded, "Yea, we are disagreeing on one and I left the conversation hanging."

"What did you do with your day off?"

"Bridesmaid shopping." I said with an eye roll, "So many dresses, and so many weddings."

"Josh and Zach's wedding?" I nodded, "Yes, and my friend Ellie."

"Wow,"

"They are back to back months too. Three in a row."

"That's crazy."

"It is crazy," I agreed, the plane arrived and I picked up my stuff tossing it over my shoulder. I could feel a couple of glances my way because Troy and I haven't spoken in front of them yet which probably freaked them all out. We rarely fought.

I boarded the plane and took my normal seat in the front. Troy was laughing when he got on the plane. His eyes flickered around and he found mine, a sigh fell out of his mouth and he sat down next to me. He reached over and he kissed the top of my head gently, "Was shopping fun?" he asked, I nodded my head as my lips were in a thin line. "I'm sorry, I acted out of line this morning," Troy said, "But I don't understand your way of this."

"Maybe you don't," I said as I looked out the window, "Brie," his voice was distraught, "Please, explain to me why this is such a big deal? It's one test,"

I stayed quiet for a while, my eyes looked out the window as tears formed and I ended up being able to hold them back. We taxied on the runway and Troy sighed probably giving up trying to talk to me right now. I took calming breaths and I tried to not lose everything I had on this plane. I feel like if Troy actually searched what this test was then he would completely understand why I didn't want to do this. Why I didn't want to risk this.

Once we were in the air, the plane was chatty and I looked out the window. "Troy," he shifted in his seat, "Have you actually looked up this test?"

"Shortly," he said, I turned to face him, "Have you seen the things that could just happen if we do this test so we can be prepared for what might happen? To be prepared for one of the random things that our baby could have? Have you seen the risks?"

"Gabi, what risk? I just saw they take some fluid,"

I buried my head into my palms, "Tell me why you want us to have this test done." I told him quietly, he cleared his throat and he leaned back to look over at me. His elbow rested on his knee and he supported his hand. His blue eyes flickered over me in worry. "There are a couple of reason and this is why it was suggested for us to take," he said softly, "I have my cousin with Down syndrome, it's genetic. I know it's not in a direct line but it's still there and this test can show us." I tried to keep my mouth shut for him to finish because he deserved to finish.

"It can show us other disorders that could be wrong. We could be prepared; we could have doctors picked out and our game plan. We could be ready. I want to be ready for when this baby comes. I would never ask you to get rid of a baby because it's not perfect because nobody is. The only reason I would question it is if it affects _your_ life. If it is going to kill you then I would fight you but it's not and it's healthy and we can have a test to make sure everything is healthy." He stated, "It's a simple test," I held my hand up and I looked at him, "There lies the problem, it's not a simple test." Troy looked at me, "They stick a needle into my abdomen and into my uterus to draw amniotic fluid out of me."

"Are you scared of pain?" Troy asked, I turned towards the window again and I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut to stop any tears that might fall out of my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't. I sucked in a breath that caused Troy to shift next to me. "Brie, what's wrong? What is the real reason you don't want to do this?"

"I don't care if I don't know the imperfections of my baby. I don't really care to know. My child will be my child no matter what and if it comes out perfect we have time. We will have doctors then too and we can make choices after it all happens because it will all be okay. I understand why you want it, I do but god Troy, I can not, I can not risk these risks."

"What are there Gabs?" he said softly, I couldn't stop the tears now as I looked at him, "It's a small risk Troy but I do not care how small of a risk it might be. I am not having another miscarriage because my child might have a birth defect. I am doing everything right and I am not risking my baby for something I have had twice before." Troy's face fell as he looked at me, realizing he had overlooked one damn thing that would send me over this edge.

"Oh God, Brie," I turned away from him and he leaned towards me. "I am so sorry," I shook my head again as he rubbed my back. He then reached over my seatbelt. He unhooked it and he easily pulled me into his lap. "I am so sorry," he pulled my head to his chest. Only a couple of tears spilled down my cheek but it was enough to break Troy. "I am so,"

"Stop, it's fine." I told him, his thumb stroked my cheek. "That doesn't give me the right, I know how much it scares you and I know. I should have looked more into it." He pressed his lips into my temple and he didn't move for the longest time. We had the most privacy right now as we were in the front of the plane. Most of the boys sat near the back all together as they played some sort of game. Troy would normally go back there but if he stayed up here they normally gave us space.

Coach and staff were in the middle. Broadcasters were in the front. I had the front row. "I am so sorry Gabi," I didn't talk to him this time, I just let him because he understood. He understood and it would never be a damn issue again. "Are you okay?"

"I am going to be fine." I whispered to him, "I just didn't want to talk about that this morning and I knew this would end like this. I didn't know you even knew about it. I barely remember talking about it. Mallory asked me if I was getting one though which led me to look into it and no." he let out a long breath, "I just knew what it has done for my cousin, she was ready for Gage to be Downs and he was. She was ready and she never expected him to be another way than what he is."

"Troy, I understand where you are coming from. I honestly do and it would be fantastic to know that stuff in advance but I am not willing to risk something. It's rare to have a miscarriage in the world anyways and I have had two. I am not going to have a third before twenty weeks because I want to know about something that I can't prevent anyways."

"And I understand you," he kissed me softly and we really didn't talk for the rest of the trip to California.

* * *

><p>I lay awake in the first night in LA tossing and turning in the bed trying to get comfortable. I tossed one more time and Troy finally groaned, "Brie, are you okay?"<p>

"Just can't sleep." I muttered he sat up for a moment because we both knew this hotel room bed was uncomfortable. He had trouble falling asleep as well so he understood. Normally, our beds at hotels were pretty comfortable but sometimes we just got a back luck of the draw. Troy let out a heavy sighed as he flipped on the bedside lamp. The room glowed with light and I drew my legs up to my chest.

"I'm sorry," Troy waved his hand, "Don't be sorry. I'm not pitching tomorrow," he leaned back against the headboard. I smiled, "Do you remember when I surprised you here?" I asked him, a smile bloomed across Troy's face and he nodded his head. "I will never forget it."

_Flashback _

_I was giddy as hell to get off this plane. Troy and I had been apart since the home opener more than a month ago. I still wasn't done with the school year but I was going into finals week and I needed to see Troy. He had no idea I was coming to surprise him. California was the best place to surprise him, maybe it was a damn flight across the country but it was fun here. It was away from New York and I needed to think. Taking a deep breath the doors swung open and I was gone. _

_A smile tugged onto my face as I only had a duffel bag with me for all of my stuff because I didn't plan on being in clothes that much in the forty-eight hours I will be gone. I raced through the airport. Transportation was waiting for me, my name on a sign and everything. I smiled and he led me off to a car. _

_I told him the address of Angel's stadium and he looked at me for a moment and then he started the car not questioning why he was taking me there five and half hours before the game. I bit down on my lip as I had called Zach to tell him to get me into the clubhouse some how. He was helping me out and when we got stuck in traffic I grew frustrated. The crawling feeling to get there was unbearable. _

_Zach text me saying they were on the field having hitting practice. I text him back saying I could see the stadium but was stuck in traffic. He replied with my pass was waiting and I could get down to the field. I grinned and when the taxi finally pulled into the stadium parking lot, I paid and thanked him and went running to the ticket window. "Hi, Zach Edgner left me a pass, my name is Gabriella Montez,"_

_She took her sweet ol' time looking around and she finally gave me my pass. I went in through the visitor gate and somebody came to escort me down to the field. I thanked them as I scanned the outfield to find Troy. The guy held the gate open for me as I found him. His hat backwards (would I want it any other way?) a smile on his face as he was shagging balls out in the outfield. _

"_Can I stand on top of the dugout?" I asked the guy next to me, he nodded his head and I climbed on top of it and I had attention of most of the guys in the infield. Smirks were crossing their faces and I put my hands on my hips. A ball was hit out to Troy and he went to catch it and completely missed. Oh hell yes. Perfect opportunity. _

"_Troy Bolton!" I yelled, he spun around to look at me and this slow smile worked his way of his lips, "Do you not know how to catch a ball?" I asked, "Do we need to practice?" a lot of the guys laughed as I continued. "Oh wait…you think you are some hot shot pitcher," Troy started to walk over to me, "who is so good that he doesn't need to know how to do anything else. Oh no. He is just too damn good." _

_Troy Bolton stood in front of me as he laughed, "Would you shut up, get down, and kiss me?" he said, I laughed and nodded, I climbed down and he pulled me into his arms and into a kiss. He laughed, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, I smiled, "I came to see you."_

"_I figured that part out,"_

"_Maybe I came to see Zach?"_

"_Oh?"_

_I laughed and I kissed him again, I tucked myself in his arms and he squeezed me tightly. "I love you," _

"_I love you too,"_

"_I missed the hell out of you,"_

_A laugh bubbled out of my throat, "I missed the hell out of you too."_

_End Flashback_

Troy smiled, "You were so amusing in that moment, I kind of never wanted you to get down. I wanted you to keep going because you were cracking me up." I laughed, "It was fun." Troy sighed, "Are you not tired or you just can't sleep?"

"I'm tired, I really wish I was sleeping." I muttered Troy leaned over to turn the lamp off again, the darkness filling the room. He then lay back down and he patted the spot next to him so I could scoot into it. I lay on my side next to him and he pulled me in. His lips found my forehead. "Get some rest okay?"

"If I could get some rest I would have already." Troy laughed quietly, "You know what, nobody likes you sassy attitude."

"You do too like it."

He struggled not to smile, "Maybe I do."

I laughed quietly, "I love you,"

"I love you too."

We both lay silent and Troy eventually fell asleep but he kept me close the entire night. Something I would never get used too because I loved how close he kept me. How he would sometimes rolled over and kisses my forehead without even being awake. He was something I would never get used too simply because I never wanted to get used to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! Have a great week!<strong>

**Leave your comments! **

**Please Review! **


	19. Captivating

Chapter 19 – Captivating

_Tuesday, May 21__st__, 2019 – 17 Weeks pregnant _

_25-17 – Troy's record 8-0_

_Gabi's POV_

"When are we going to announce your pregnancy?" Troy asked, I unfastened my watch and I turned to look at him. I shrugged, "I am almost twenty weeks pregnant, we could wait until we find out the sex of the baby and we reveal it to our families that way."

Troy scrunched his nose, "Doesn't that feel a little impersonal to our family?"

"Either that or a phone call." Troy laughed and he looked out of the Houston hotel room. "You can go out Troy." I told him, "You have to act like you are out on the road with the boys and not your wife." I reminded him. "Maybe I wanted to stay in tonight."

"Mhm," I said with a nod, I took off my make-up, "So you want to find out the sex?" I turned to look at Troy, "You don't?" he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure."

"Oh."

Troy shrugged, "Wouldn't it keep it fun for the entire pregnancy to not know?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Troy sat down on the bed and I went over to slid across his lap, "We don't have to if you don't want to." I told him, he hooked his arms around my waist and kissed me. "It's whatever you want. You are the one carrying the baby," I smiled and Troy picked up one of his hands to stroke my stomach. "You seem to have more energy this week."

"I do."

"Good, I got the word that I can go to Emily's graduation on Saturday."

"When will you leave?"

"Friday night and I'll be back Sunday morning."

My arms wrapped tightly around him and I kissed his lower neck, "I think I am going to go out with the guys," Troy said, "Okay," I brought my lips to his and he smiled, "You need to get some rest anyways,"

"Do you not want to have sex with me?" I challenged, a smile flirted onto Troy's lips, and "You have worn me out." I giggled and hugged him, "I understand." He got up and I sat down on the bed, I leaned back and Troy left the hotel room. I debated about going with him but I was going to call Mallory who was in New York currently.

I called her and she answered, "OH MY GOD I WAS GETTING READY TO CALL YOU." I felt my eyes go wide and she started laughing, Colin was heard in the background. "What were you going to call me about?" I asked, "Colin proposed!" she yelled, "He proposed to me where he took me on our first date. I am getting married like the rest of you fools!"

I laughed, "Congrats Mal,"

"And do you know what's best?" Mallory said, "No, I don't," I told her, she laughed, "He has had the ring since before he found I was pregnant. He has had our plane tickets before he found out I was pregnant. This isn't because I am pregnant."

A smile burst on my lips, "Good. I am happy for you Mallory,"

"Please!" she begged, "Please be my matron of honor,"

"I asked you guys in such cute ways and you guys are asking me right after you find out."

"It's a race!"

"Are you going to get married in February?" she giggled, "Thought about it." A smile crossed my lips and I rolled onto my side, "I'm tired Mal,"

"Get some rest."

"It almost feels impossible to sleep." I told her, "I felt that way for a while but you will get the hang of it." She said, "I felt like you never complained,"

"Ask Colin about that." She said, I laughed, "I am really excited for you Mallory."

"Thank you, I am pretty excited. The ring is pretty perfect. He wanted to do it in New York because of where we met and dated mostly."

"It was a good idea."

"I'm going to let you go okay?"

"Thanks Mal,"

"Thanks for being awesome Gabs,"

* * *

><p><em>Friday, May 24<em>_th__, 2019_

_27-18 – 9-0_

Shifting on my feet I waited for the post game show to end. I had already done my interview but I was making notes when my phone buzzed. A picture of Troy, Emily, and Luke were on my screen. I smiled softly and I sent a text back to Troy about how much he missed. Troy wouldn't be here until late tomorrow night after Emily's ceremony. Troy had pitched yesterday, and continued his win streak.

I bit down on my lip and stretched out. He would crawl into our bed tomorrow night and wrap his arms around me. I missed him already and he had only been gone a while. The Royals were not really talking about him not being in the dugout these two days. In all MLBs purposes Troy was still here. They didn't need anybody to come up for him going to a graduation ceremony.

His absence had been noted in the locker room today and questions had been raised. The Royals wouldn't answer any of them and it made people speculate if he was gone. My way out of this building had been a joke asking where Troy was and I had decided I was going to spill where he was. I had run it by the front office and they didn't care.

Gathering my stuff, I went to my office and I put my bag over my shoulder. It was getting hard to not see the bump but today I wore a flowy blouse and you couldn't see anything different than a couple of months ago. It was time to come clean to the audience about our baby but we had decided that revealing the gender that way would be fun.

We were finding out the sex on June 3rd right before I was nineteen weeks and we were going to reveal on Wednesday June 5th, exactly on nineteen weeks. It was going to be fun and Joel was excited that he got to do it. He loved the idea and I couldn't wait to let the world know. Going down the elevator, it opened up and a bunch of reporters were waiting on me as well as a security guard.

"Gabi, where is Troy? Why isn't he in the locker room?"

I stopped as I looked at the man, he was a writer for a random newspaper and I sighed, "Troy is at his sisters high school graduation. He wanted to be there for her on this special day and will be back tomorrow night after the game has concluded. He won't be gone for more than thirty-six hours."

The security guard grabbed my arm and he tugged me towards my car. I was thankful that he helped me out of that mess. Chewing on my lip I got into my car thanking the security guard and I let out a long sigh. I wish Troy were at home because I really wanted him right now, one of those moods. I turned my car on I went home. My fingers reached for my phone and I called Troy.

"Hi beautiful," I smiled, "Hi,"

"How are you?" he asked, I heard Luke laughing in the background and I knew Troy was having fun from that sound. "I'm okay. I miss you though which is strange because I was slightly excited from a break from you."

A laugh echoed from Troy's mouth, "Wow, I feel the love."

"Did you not hear the beginning of that sentence?" I questioned, a smile on my face, "I did. I am still feeling the hurt." I laughed and nodded, "Moving on from that topic, how is your family?"

"Great. They are excited to move." Troy spoke, "Is that Gabi?" I heard Emily ask, "Yea," Troy said back, "Can I talk to her?"

"Do you want to talk to Emily?" he asked, "Sure."

The phone was transferred and then I heard Emily's voice, "Gabs,"

"Hey Em, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there this weekend."

"It's okay. Honestly."

"I know I just wish I could be there on this day."

"Well Troy is here and that's pretty awesome. I will see you in just a couple of weeks when we move in."

"Good, I am so excited for you guys to be close by."

"I am excited because of the baby." I smiled, "That's a great reason to be excited."

"Secret, Troy is so excited. I don't think I have heard him stop talking about it since he got here." A smile bubbled over my face, "I am glad. Good luck tomorrow okay? I miss you guys and will see you soon."

"Thanks Gabs, love you!"

"Love you too."

The phone was handed back to somebody and that somebody became Troy. "I have stopped talking about it for a while." I laughed, "I think it's adorable."

"I bet you do." Pulling into the driveway, I shut off the car and rested my head against the steering wheel. "I wish you were here," I whispered, "Why? I thought you wanted a break." I smiled and a laugh escaped my mouth, "I do but do you know what sounds amazing right now?"

"What?" Troy asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, "A nice warm bath with you, a glass of wine also sounds pretty good but that's off limits."

"That does sound pretty amazing. I am not going to lie."

"When you get home tomorrow."

"That sounds like a fair deal." Troy spoke, "Mhm, it sounds fantastic. You can rub my back and oh boy will I be in heaven." Troy laughed on the other end of the phone, "You are so funny."

"What you won't massage my back while we sit naked in a warm tub?"

"Oh I will. You are just falling asleep on the other end of the phone."

"I am tired and I want to get in the tub now but I don't feel like that is a safe idea."

"I don't like it either." He said softly, "I would rather me be there for that event," I pushed open the car door, "Especially since you sound like you could fall over and sleep." I smiled and shut the door to the car. "Were you still sitting in the car?"

"Mhm, I am working up energy to get inside the house."

"Long day huh?"

"Very long day."

"What time did you get to work?"

"Uh…about noon."

"Why so early?"

"Preparing for the shower and the weekend. Road trip coming up."

"We have six days…"

"A lot to prepare for."

"Oh boy."

"I was doing some notes for the games coming up. Things to talk about those sorts of things, we are also have a couple of guests coming into the booth." I dropped my bags onto the counter, my keys sliding across them, and then my coffee cup tipped over that was empty. I stood it up and took it to the sink, "That sounds pretty cool." Troy said, "Are you talking to Gabi?"

Lucille's voice drifted through, "Tell your mom I say hello," they conversed for a minute and I tried to imagine where Troy was. My thoughts went back to high school and all of the times we were at his house. "Where are you?" I questioned, "Laying on the living room floor. Why?"

"Just wondering." A smile came onto my face as I leaned against the counter. "Wondering what?"

"Thinking back to our many times at that house and picturing what we were doing."

"We have laid on this floor at lot."

"We have."

Troy grunted and I pushed back on the counter, "What was that?"

"Emily and her friend Danielle sat on top of me."

"Good."

"Good?" Troy sputtered, "How is this good?"

"Somebody needs to pick on you."

He chuckled, "You are amazing."

Going into our bedroom, I sat on the bed and I flipped on the TV. SportsCenter was the first thing that appeared and I noticed Troy's name in the corner. I turned the volume up because it was still weird as hell to see Troy's name on SportsCenter. My shoes were flipped off and I adjusted my phone.

"SportsCenter alert." I muttered, "Get off," Troy said, he was pushing and shoving as I heard on the phone. Emily and Danielle were laughing on the other end of the phone hysterically as I heard Troy grunt. "You have three slides left." I muttered, "Guys! SportsCenter!" Troy yelled, I laughed out loud and the phone dropped. Emily and Danielle screamed out loud and Troy yelled something.

"Ha! I win!"

The TV flipped and I smiled as Troy picked up the phone. "Are you wearing your blue shorts and a black hoodie?" I questioned, "How in the world,"

"I watched you pack. You wore down the blue shorts but your mom keeps the house cold so you claimed the black hoodie."

"You are so hot."

I giggled as Troy flashed up on the screen in his Royal's uniform. "Troy Bolton, he is killing the MLB right now with his left arm. He throws almost 98 MPH and has yet to lose a game this season nor has he had a no decision thrown out at him. He is dominating in every aspect. He averages about eight strikeouts per game. He is the mold in the clubhouse so why on Earth has he not been in the clubhouse."

"Jesus," Troy mumbled, "You know I told them right?"

"Right." Troy responded, "According to Royals announcer, also Troy Bolton's wife, Gabriella Bolton reported that he is back home in New Mexico watching his younger sister graduate high school."

"This is like when his current wife graduate college and he left for that."

"Are these things important? If it was his kid then maybe but his sister? I don't understand why you leave during such an important time in the Royals career and in his career. He has won nine games in a row. I wouldn't be leaving this team."

"I guess we will see how Troy does when he gets back and pitches on Tuesday against the Cardinals."

They flipped to the next one and Troy groaned, "Assholes,"

"Troy owes money!" Luke yelled, "Must be a really slow day," I said, "That was lame."

"It was pretty lame." Troy agreed, "I do not get why they get so upset about our personal lives."

"I think they think you are stupid for leaving when you are on such a hot streak."

"They can yell I told you so when I lose my next game."

"You won't lose."

"I know that but they don't."

I smiled, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, May 25<em>_th__, 2019_

_27-19_

I leaned back into Troy's chest and let out a long yawn, Troy's hand rubbed my belly gently as the warm water seemed to be relaxing every single muscle in me. "I feel so much better," I said, Troy moved as the water did as well. His lips pressed below my ear, "It's not too warm is it?" Troy questioned for the tenth time, "No Troy, it's not hot at all. Just warm." I closed my eyes back against him and he nodded, "Okay."

"Tell me all about the graduation,"

"It was just like ours except Emily walked the stage instead of you and I." I smiled and I traced a pattern on his bare thigh. "What else?"

"I wasn't around for much more than that."

"How are your mom and dad?"

"Good. Packing up the house. It is so weird to see it all taken down."

"You lived there your entire life."

"Right up until I went to New York with you."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against him, "Good ol' New York," I whispered, Troy's thumb rubbed mine gently and he nodded with a smile, "Good ol' New York," I leaned up looking for a kiss but Troy was looking at the wall. He seemed to be thinking about something so I let him think for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and rested. It was another long day and sitting down was simply just what I wanted to do.

"Can you believe how much our life is going to change in October?" Troy's voice threw my off and I opened my eyes, "It's going to change a lot." I said with a small nod, "Are you excited to find out the sex of the baby?" Troy asked, I smiled and nodded, "Really excited."

"Me too." He sighed, "What's on your mind?" I questioned, "I know we have a lot of time to talk about this and figure it all out but I keep thinking of baseball season. The baby will be four months old when we go to Spring Training and almost six months old when we start the season. That's a lot of time to figure it out but we do have to figure it out."

"I'm not quitting." I said quickly, Troy sucked in a laugh, "I was not asking you to quit. I am just saying we need to figure it out."

"I don't know, we have time," I responded, I didn't want to talk about it because I didn't want to leave the baby at home with our parents at all. I wanted to be a mom and a broadcaster. Troy was a baseball player. We were going to have a child and some how it was going to have to work. "Just be thinking about it," Troy offered gently. "Is the baby all you think about?" I questioned, "No." Troy said, "I think about you and baseball. Besides that I don't think of much else." I laughed and I found his hand to clasp mine with his.

"Name one thing you don't want to change about our relationship after the baby comes," I asked, Troy sighed heavily and then he nodded his head, "Our time together. I know that will change but I want to make sure I still have you, my wife, at least once a week. I want to talk to you, laugh with you, and be us even though we have a kid. I still want us." Troy said with a shrug, I smiled and nodded, "I understand." I told him, "During off season that will be easy to set up times,"

"I still want us to be spontaneous," Troy, voiced, "I want to be able to do something without completely planning it. Again, I know that will have its times and things will have to be planned but I like that during the off season we decide that in a week we are going to fly to Florida and hang out on a beach for a couple of days. I still want that."

"It can happen,"

"Good," He kissed the top of my head, "What about you?" he questioned, I rubbed his hand and I thought about it for a couple of minutes. I honestly wanted nothing to change. I wanted our lives to stay simple and easy but it wasn't. "You," I finally said, "I want you to stay the same."

"That probably won't happen."

"I'm not saying not become a dad because ha, you are, but I am saying between you and me I don't want you to change. I want you to kiss me in public all the damn time, push me against walls and make out with me, wrap me tightly in your arms when you think I need it. I need you not to stop doing any of that. I want the baby to know what love is and I just never want you to stop being my Troy."

He laughed quietly and he kissed behind my ear, "I will never stop kissing you in public and god damn my desk is my favorite thing to lay your back on and it always will be. I will never stop being sexual Troy," I smacked him gently as I laughed, "I guess not," he laughed and reached forward to kiss my cheek. "Are you ready to get out?" Troy questioned, the water had cooled to make me cold and I nodded my head. Troy leaned forward and unplugged the drain. The water began to swirl down and Troy stood up easily. I leaned forward as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He got out and grabbed a towel for me. He helped me stand up and he gave me the towel. I smiled as he then bent over and he picked me up swiftly. I laughed and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Why thank you,"

"No, no, I am not done with you yet. Don't thank me now,"

"Oh yes?" I questioned, "Yes, I am going to remind you how spontaneous and how sexual I still am." I laughed and he sat me down on the kitchen sink. His lips then pulled me in; chills ran down my body as he then picked me up again. I laughed, as I had to be heavy. I had gained ten pounds since the beginning of the pregnancy. Troy went down the hallway, "Troy, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked him, "You'll see,"

Troy finally came to the movie room and I giggled, my hands wrapped around his neck to pull him closer into a kiss. "I like how you think Mr. Bolton," he smirked, "I bet you do."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, May 28<em>_th__, 2019_

_28-20 _

I paced the back of the booth during the break between innings, "Are you going to be okay?" Troy had given up two home runs allowing four runs to cross the plate causing my heart to beat faster as they Royals had posted none in the six innings they had played. "Ten, he is going for ten straight wins Casey,"

"This is the downfall of being a broadcaster and your husband playing on the field." He said cracking a smile, I was doing fine during the games but between innings I was a hot mess. "He can't lose, he can't,"

"I think you should tell the dug-out that."

I let out a long breath and I settled back into my chair as I tried to relax but my body was having nothing of it. I was nervous for Troy. I wanted him to get this tenth win. He was doing so well and this would be an amazing start to this season. I chewed on my lip and did play by play with ease as the Royals batted. They finally got a run to score cutting the lead down to three.

After a double, hit by pitch, and a single the Royals took back another run. It was cut short with Moose lined out to the third basemen. I pushed back as my eyes glanced at Troy who picked up his glove and hat and was on the field right behind anybody else. Troy was going to start the seventh and hopefully he could finish to let the Royals come back out to help him.

Troy finished his warm-up tosses and I let out a long breath, "Welcome back to Kauffman stadium, the Royals scored two last inning to cut the score in half."

Casey went on about Troy's stats for the evening and I watched Troy bend over and grab the rosin bag and hold it for a minute before setting it down. He took a deep breath and settled onto the mound. His eyes flickered around and he settled on the booth for a moment. I smiled and I went into my routine. "Strike on the outside corner," I muttered, I made a note and watched Troy work through the first batter.

He gains another strikeout – his sixth of the evening. He got one quick out and the third batter proved hell on his pitch count. He was already in the high nineties and this batter was fouling off pitch after pitch. Troy was losing patience. He was growing agitated and Salvy took quick notice. He ran out to the field and he talked to him for some time.

The umpire made them come back and Troy, who at this point had a full, count on this kid, pitched and the batter swung and made contact again. It sailed into the seats and Troy dug into the mound again. He settled in on the mound and he threw a hard fastball up and away and the batter was fooled after the curveball moments ago and swung for the fences but missed by a mile.

I took in a deep breath as Casey called out the strikeout and Troy disappeared into the dugout. The boys were rowdy and ready to roll.

In the bottom of the seventh, the Royals pulled out on top and the relievers slammed the door in the Cardinals face. Troy got his tenth win.

Joel pulled him aside to do an interview and Troy had a big smile on his face, "Troy, ten starts ago I told you, you looked great. Your pitching in about everybody's opinion has only gone up and you have yet to lose on this ride. How are you feeling?" Troy laughed, "Man, I am living right now. I am just taking it one day at a time and it was close to all coming to an end today but the streak is alive and well."

The crowd laughed, "My team behind me though has been amazing. On the field and in the batters box, they are pretty amazing."

Joel laughed, "How are you feeling?"

"On top of the world."

"Do you expect this to continue?"

"I sure hope it continues."

A laugh bellowed out of the crowd and I looked over at Casey who nodded. I smiled and I went back to the door, down the elevator as I heard him wrap up the interview and when the elevator doors opened I was granted access into the waiting area for Troy. I told them to let them know I was out here waiting for him. Reporters were lurking and I pulled on my blouse hoping my bump was not that noticeable.

The door opened and I heard the reports turn and they were allowed entrance. Troy then came out the door as I smiled, I went over and he pulled me into a deep kiss. "You are fabulous." I whispered against his lips, he smiled, "Yea?"

"Yea." He pulled and kissed my cheek, "I'll see you in a little bit."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too," he backed up and back into the clubhouse. I smiled, returned upstairs, and for once I wanted to go out.

* * *

><p><em>Monday, June 3<em>_rd__, 2019 – 18 Weeks Pregnant_

_31-23 – Troy's pitching record - 11-0 _

I tapped my foot nervously and Troy looked over at me with a laugh, he reached over and rubbed my knee gently, "Would you relax?" he suggested, I laughed and I leaned back in the chair, "Troy, we are going to find out the sex of our baby. The baby that is actually still alive inside of me. I am nervous as hell and so excited." Troy sent me a smile and he leaned over to kiss my temple.

"What if,"

"None of that," Troy said quietly, "None of that." I looked out the window as KU Hospital came into the picture. I licked my lower lip and stretched my arms out. Troy rubbed my leg again and he smiled softly. "I am pretty excited."

"I sure hope so after that win yesterday." He laughed and he parked the car in the parking garage. Troy slipped out of the car and I got out, he met me at the other end, his hand slipped through mine. He leaned over to kiss the top of my hair. "We need to talk to Dr. Jo about flying," he said softly, "Troy, I am working all the way up till your last game. I don't care."

"I care," he directed, "and you are not going to overwork yourself." I sighed and Troy guided me towards the elevators and to the offices. I didn't say anything else after that. Troy signed us in and then they handed me the sheet of paper to fill out. I did as told and when we were called back I was weighed. I had gained another seven pounds since my last visit.

"Very good." The nurse told I tried not to roll my eyes as Troy stifled back a laugh. I smacked his shoulder and he pulled me close to him. They had me pee and then I rested back against the table. Troy put his phone into his back pocket and he leaned towards me. A smile placed on his face and he kissed the top of my head and then my lips.

"You're beautiful," I smiled, "You are full of it."

"Am not." Troy said his thumb stroked my hand when the door opened. A nurse came in to do my blood pressure, measured my belly, and measured my heart rate. I chewed on my lip gently and when she was done a young doctor came into the room, most likely in intern of sort. "Hi, I am Dr. Cal," he said with a nervous smile, "I am a student at a local school," his eyes looked at Troy, bugged out, and then focused on me.

"I am going to do the first stuff and then Dr. Jo will come in," He took the Doppler and squirted the gel on my stomach. Troy smiled as he rubbed my hand further, the guy began to move the wand around my stomach and I waited for the heartbeat to fill the room but it didn't. My eyes flickered around the room, as the guy was growing anxious. I looked over at Troy who was staring at the Med student.

He moved it around some more and nothing. I bit down on my lip as he took it away, "I can't find it,"

Troy stood up quickly, the chair he was sitting in hit the back of the wall quickly, and "You need to go," he said, his voice strained and he looked back at me quickly to make sure I wasn't running, to make sure I wasn't falling apart yet.

"Sir,"

"No, I need Dr. Jo," the intern left and the door shut, Troy sat down next to me, a tear rolled down my cheek. "Brie, hey, he doesn't know what the hell he is doing okay?" he kissed my forehead gently, "He doesn't know a damn thing, I promise you our baby is fine." I looked at him and his neck was strained with emotion as he watched me trying not to fall apart.

The door opened, "Cal, you need to go now." Dr. Jo said, Troy leaned back and sat into the chair. "Dr. Jo," he said, "I am very sorry for Cal," she said with a small nod, "Let's see what I can find."

She picked up the Doppler and tried again, in less than thirty seconds the warm sound that I loved so much filled the room. There was no stopping the tears now as I covered my hands over my face. "That is the sound we were looking for," she said with a smile, Troy leaned over to kiss my temple, "It's okay," he said softly, I turned to face him and he smiled, "It's okay."

I brought my hand to him and he wiped away a tear, "I'll be back in a moment because I am pretty sure you are in store for an ultrasound today." She left the room and Troy slid up next to me. His lips formed over mine, "I love you." He whispered, "And everything is okay." I nodded, Troy wiped away more tears and he kissed my cheek. I wiped away tears and he didn't let go of my hand.

Dr. Jo came back into the room with the sonogram machine. She set it up and she smiled, "So how about we do this?" I nodded and sat up a little bit more. I chewed up on my lip and she squirted more gel onto my stomach and moved the wand around for a few moments until a picture came into view. The tears rolled again as it looked like a baby. I was almost nineteen weeks along and it resembled a baby.

"Are we finding out the sex?" she asked, Troy looked at me and I nodded my head, she smiled, "Do we want to know right now?" I shared a look with Troy and he nodded. "Yea, we do."

* * *

><p>Troy was beaming as I smiled rolling my head to look at him, "I think we agreed on the plane situation pretty well."<p>

"Until the end of September." Troy commented, "It will work."

"This would be the year you go into October." Troy cracked a smile, "Probably. We will work it out as we go."

"Are you happy?" I asked, he looked over at me with a laugh, "I am beyond happy right now Brie,"

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, June 5<em>_th__, 2019 – 19 Weeks pregnant_

_31-24 _

I stood nervously as Troy and I some how had a lot of family show up today. Word got out how we were revealing the gender of the baby and all of our friends showed up, even our thirty week pregnant Mallory, Troy's parents were here, my parents were here. Joel was moving around as Troy came out of the dugout, a warm smile on his face as he had a pull over on. It was a chillier June night but it was still nice.

He pulled me into his arms with a smile, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready to wear clothes that was comfortable."

Troy smirked as he kissed me again. "Are you two love birds ready?" Troy smiled and nodded, "Completely." Troy and I took seats as our family had gathered close. I bit down on my lip and I smiled, Joel grinned, "This is fun."

"Are you sure this is fun?" Troy asked, Joel laughed, "It's different than making the announcement on Twitter. Big name player like Troy Bolton people like to know, PR for our team, it's a lot of wins."

Troy squeezed my hand as the camera began to roll, "Hello and welcome back to Kauffman stadium where the Royals will be taking on the Twins tonight after losing to them last night." Joel turned towards us as the camera shifted, nerves shot over. "Today, I have guests Troy and Gabi Bolton, Troy who is eleven and oh in his first eleven starts and Gabi who is having amazing reviews in our booth this season, how are you guys?"

"Pretty good." Troy said, a smile on his face smile, "Why wouldn't we be good? It's been pretty awesome ride so far this year."

"Are you enjoying the booth?" Joel asked, I grinned, "Yes! It has been a lot of fun working with Casey this year!"

"Are you coming back next year?"

"Of course. I wouldn't turn down another year."

"How do you like having Gabi work with us?" Joel asked Troy, Troy smirked, "I have my wife on the road with me? What isn't to like? We have fun and I am so glad we don't go ten days without seeing each other. I like it."

"So the reason we have you guys on this show is the fact that you guys have some pretty big news." Troy inched forward as he looked over at me. "Yea, we have some pretty big news that we are dying to share."

I felt my face take a red color, "Troy and I are expecting a baby _girl _in late October," a couple of shrieks came from behind us as Troy smiled looking over at me. I smiled back and he squeezed my hand again. "Is she going to be a star softball pitcher?" Joel joked, Troy laughed, and "She is going to be whatever she wants to be."

We ended the interview and Troy got up pulling me into a quick hug and he kissed my cheek before disappearing into the dugout. I went over to the fence. I was allowed up as I was swarmed with hugs. "Oh my god a girl! They can be best friends!" Mallory declared, I laughed and nodded, I then looked at my mom and dad. I went over as they each gave me a hug.

"Congrats, I can not believe I will have a _granddaughter." _My dad said, I laughed and he kissed the top of my head, "Congrats baby girl,"

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, June 8<em>_th__, 2019_

_33-25 _

Troy smiled as he walked into the bedroom. He surveyed my body, he eased himself over top of me and he kissed my lips and then he kissed my belly. "Are you still sleeping?" he whispered into my ear, I giggled and nodded my head. He smiled and he rolled onto his side next to me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, "How is my baby girl doing?" he asked, I twisted my head to look at him, "Which one?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded, "Good point."

"How are both of my baby girl's?" I giggled and smiled, "I am pretty good. I am pretty sure the baby is pretty good as well."

He reached over to kiss me softly, "I think we should be testing my theory," he whispered into my ear, I laced my hand through his, "I'm not feeling it." Troy pulled back as he looked at me. "Okay, if I pitch poorly tonight it's on you."

I frowned, "Troy,"

"I'm kidding," he said softly, "I am kidding. How I pitch tonight is based on me." He pulled me into his arms, his face pressing into my shoulder. "I will always have you and baby girl though right?" I moved my head to kiss his forehead, "Right."

* * *

><p>Troy pulled his glove off in anger. Ned came out and he waved to the bullpen. My eyes flickered to the score to see what I didn't want to see. My heart shattered looking at the scoreboard. Troy would not get his twelfth win tonight.<p>

He walked off the field but Kauffman stadium gave him an ovation anyways. "Troy Bolton will lose his eleven and oh streak of wins tonight after leaving the game down by one run and with a base runner on second with one out. We will be back in one moment."

Troy ducked underneath as Troy went down into the clubhouse. I sighed and Casey gave me a sad smile, "I guess the news of the pregnancy leaking out wasn't fun for him." I stared at the spot he disappeared into the clubhouse. A lot of congratulations had poured through for the both of us and others began to criticize. It was whatever, I didn't care and I didn't think it was getting to Troy but apparently it was.

I pressed my lips together as I did the rest of my broadcast without much thought. I did it and I did well. I smiled at the end; I did my finishing comments after the Royals lost.

33-26.

I licked my lower lip as Troy and I drove separate today. I took a deep breath and I went out to my car, I text Troy saying I would meet him at home. I bit down on my tongue and the drive home in my head was crazy.

He was having a great season and he wasn't going to go perfect all year. It would have been amazing but it wasn't realistic. I yawned deeply and when I pulled into the driveway. I went inside, the inside was quiet and my head thought about how Troy's mood might be. After a loss it ranged from a lot of different moods and I knew this one was going to be a little bit harder than some of the others.

Kicking off my heels, I peeled off my dress and I took my bra off. I put on a sports bra and then one of Troy's t-shirt with a pair of yoga cropped pants. I braided my hair back and wiped my make-up off. I rubbed my belly afterwards, "How is your daddy gonna be huh?" I questioned, with no response I bit down on my lip, as she should be kicking.

I guess she shouldn't be but it was around that time and maybe I was over thinking it but I wanted to feel her inside of me. I heard the garage door lift and I pushed off the counter. A door slammed and I cringed because that was not a good sign from the start. I pressed my lips together and sat on the bed crossing my legs. He came into the bedroom and passed by me.

He dropped his bag and he slid down the wall. "I fucked up."

"You didn't do that bad," I offered, "I shouldn't have pitched that high fastball." He proclaimed, "I shouldn't have pitched that ball, I had poor command tonight and if I would have avoided that ball then maybe I would be twelve and oh right now. I wouldn't have a loss; my team wouldn't have lost because I fucked up. I pitched a ball that I shouldn't have pitched."

He got up and he moved around angrily, his body was tense and I felt a vibrant kick against my stomach. I looked down almost in shock as Troy was mumbling in anger about something, his anger seething and I looked at my belly again right where I felt it, my thumb gazed the spot and it happened again. I looked up at Troy as he was leaning forward, everything about him screamed anger.

He was ranting still, "Troy," I called, the words kept spewing out of his mouth and I sighed, "Troy," I called again, he looked over at me, "What?" his face was stressed and I tried not to smile because that would make him angry, "Are you happy that I lost Brie? You look pretty damn happy right now,"

"Troy!" I yelled, he looked at me, "Come here." I demanded, he pushed off the counter and he came closer. I took his hand and I placed it over the spot as she kicked again, Troy's whole body paused, "Is that what I think I was? I could barely feel it." I looked up at him with a nod and he let a big smile cross his lips. She kicked once more and Troy laughed as he squatted down in front of me.

"Did she really just kick?" I nodded my head and he laughed, "Oh my God," he leaned in and he kissed me softly, "Wow," I nodded and he crawled onto the bed. He lay down as I rolled onto my side to face him. "You whole body language changed in about two seconds flat."

"I felt my baby girl kick,"

"So begins the phase of soccer,"

Troy laughed and he kissed my forehead, "I love you and how I acted when I came in was unacceptable,"

"It's okay," I told him, "I still love you."

"Good." He teased; I pulled up and kissed him softly, "Can you believe she picked tonight?"

"She has probably been doing it longer. I just felt it for the first time tonight."

"It's amazing."

"It's captivating."

Troy and I were both quiet for a while. "It's only a loss Troy." I finally said, I sat up and I sat on his lap, my eyes close to his face, "It's a loss that is going to probably make you a better player now. You aren't going for a record you are now helping your team improve. You just need to go and pitch and whatever happens, happen. You are a damn good pitcher and you just need to do your job. Okay?"

He smiled, his thumb stroked my cheek, "This is why I married you," he pulled me in for a kiss and I pulled away to hug him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? So what do you guys think? A girl! That is exciting! She kicked! I want you guys to guess her name and if somebody guesses, which you probably won't, then I will reveal the name before the baby is born. If not you have to wait until she is born to find out? Deal? Good!<strong>

**Hope all of the fathers are having a great Fathers day! Thank you awesome dads! **

**Please Review! **


	20. Issues

Chapter 20 – Issues

_Friday, June 21__st__, 2019 – 21 Weeks pregnant _

_39-33 12-2 _

Gabi's POV

_Come down to the field. - T_

I looked over at Casey and then back at my phone. "Casey, do you mind if I disappear?" I questioned, he looked down at the game notes and he nodded, "Feel free. I already told you I would do the after game interview."

"Thank you! I will do the rest of the series!"

"Got it!"

I smiled and I left most of my stuff behind, I worked my way down to the clubhouse as the game just ended two minutes ago. The players were coming in the clubhouse smiling and I then felt his arm around my waist, my ever-growing waist. "Come on," he whispered into my ear, I laughed and he gently eased me up onto the dugout and then he took me onto the field.

The countdown for fireworks began and I smiled, Troy sat down on the dirt against the dugout and he pulled me into his lap. His lips pressed against my temple and I smiled, my hands folding in his, "I will never forget the night you proposed to me."

"That was almost five years ago." He teased, I giggled, "We will be married for a year in September," Troy traced a pattern on my leg. I was in a dress as my bump was ever growing. Troy loved to be touching it constantly and she was becoming a kicker. She began to kick at the moment a big firework went off. I pulled Troy's hand around and he smiled. His face pressed into my neck as he felt her kick.

"That is so amazing." He whispered, I smiled; Troy thought it was the best thing in the entire world. It was becoming old at two in the morning though. The firework popped in the sky again, my eyes light up in amazement. Troy seemed to only be looking at me. "Troy, stop," I complained, "What?"

"You are staring at me."

"What if I am?" a big blue firework popped in the sky, the crowd awed in amazement. "It's weird."

"You're beautiful. I honestly can't stop staring."

I nudged him with my elbow and he chuckled, "I feel fat and bloated."

"You're pregnant Brie, it's normal and you are still drop dead beautiful." I rolled my eye at the comment, "Are you still good for Dilions?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Yes. I am feeling good."

"Good. You have been doing a lot better this month."

"I am feeling better minus the bloated feeling."

Troy kissed the top of my head and we both continued to stare at the fireworks. The purple, blue, green, red and yellow exploded in the sky. The fireworks fell down out of the sky and boomed through the stadium. The songs playing in the background, once the grand finale began Troy squeezed my leg and I looked up in amazement. Fireworks were some of my favorite things to watch.

I bit down on my lip and leaned back, my head resting on his shoulder and I giggled. "Kiss me,"

"Kiss you?"

I nodded and he smiled kissing me softly as the crowd burst into applause as the final firework popped in the sky. The lights came back on and Troy squeezed my leg. "I have to go change and then we will head to Dilions?"

"Sounds perfect." I kissed him again; he scooted back and stood up. He reached over for my hand and he gently helped me up as my center of gravity was completely off. Troy kissed my temple and we both disappeared into the clubhouse as I went to my office. Placing my belonging in my bag I took a seat on the edge of the chair and I looked down at my growing belly.

I bit down on my lip and my door pushed open; Troy leaned in against the doorway with a smile. "You ready?"

"Ready." I stood up and Troy grabbed my bag and he threw it over his shoulder. He then grabbed my hand, he smiled and I heard a bunch of the guys talking. We were in town for five days and then we were heading out to Minnesota. Troy was chewing on gum and when he got outside he popped a loud bubble. "Troy," I said, "What?"

"Why are you popping bubbles?"

Troy frowned, "Are you annoyed by this?"

"Little bit."

"I'll stop," he said, he then spit out his gum, I frowned, "You didn't have to spit it out."

"It was old anyway." He squeezed my hand with a smile and he kissed the top of my head. We got to the car and we both climbed in and buckled in. Troy started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot without much of another thought. Fans were mostly in the parking lot finishing their tailgates from earlier. Beers were had; games were played, kisses done with. The end of a game that was thrilling to watch.

It was more of a home run derby tonight. The White Sox's hit four home runs and the Royals hit five. It was an explosive night at the ballpark and the only way runs were scored tonight. The final score was 9-6. A fun game to watch as the lead began to vary at every different point and it was fun.

Troy pulled into Dillon's about ten minutes later, he shut off the car, and he smiled, "You ready?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

My eyes watched Gabi greet her friends in a tight hugs and she laughed with Mallory about something, as Mallory was getting big. She was due in about two months and she looked like she could pop. They all began to giggle about something and Josh hit me on the back. "What's up man? Have your gun yet?" I laughed and I shook my head, "No, I do have the bedroom doors rigged though,"

Josh laughed and I got a beer before sitting down next to Cody. "What's up man?"

"Able to slip away long enough?" he nodded his head, "Yea, Becca and Ben were going to be anyways."

"I miss you bro,"

"Cry me a sad story," Zach scooted closer and I laughed, Colin came in with his beer and he grunted with his work shirt still on. "Can I switch jobs with somebody?" he questioned, "More importantly one of you millionaires." Zach, Josh, and I all laughed together. "Sorry bro, I am doing my dream job." I told him, "I could never do your job but Josh, my friend, and I could catch some balls in the outfield."

Josh smirked, "I wanna test you out tomorrow. Come to the field during batting practice." Colin choked, "Nope. Sorry." Josh and Zach laughed as I smiled, Chase sat next to us and Cody sighed, "Guys, Ben is exhausting."

"I am not ready," Colin said quietly, his eyes darting over to Mallory to make sure she didn't hear him. My eyes flickered over to Gabi who had a warm glow about her. Her smile was bright, her laugh was rich, and I just wanted to kiss the hell out of her right now. She was beautiful as well. Her eyes looked up to see me and I smirked before taking a drink of my beer.

"You'll be ready by the time it happens." Cody said, he paused, "Well you actually won't be."

"What?" Colin said, panic running through his body, "I am not ready and I have my child on this earth. You honestly just have to take it day to day."

"Okay, I am ready for my child."

"You guys have been dying to be parents. You have young siblings. You guys were destined to be parents." Chase said looking at me, I shrugged, "Still, I mean, I am pretty damn nervous because really I want a great kid that everybody likes,"

"And it won't be hard. Look at you and Gabi…"

I shrugged, "Maybe. I am just saying. I am nervous but I am mentally ready."

"This was a well planned pregnancy then," Cody said slapping my shoulder, I laughed and I sighed, "I did have to deal with a mood swing of sorts,"

"Oh yea?"

"We were walking out and I popped my gum, like I always do, and Gabi didn't like it. I stopped, I then spit my gum out and she didn't like that either. I just played it that it was old," I looked up at Gabi, as she was knee deep in conversation. I sighed, "Are you guys half way there yet?" Zach asked, I nodded, "Twenty-one weeks was last Wednesday,"

"Oh buddy,"

I smiled and Gabi looked up at me, she winked and then went back to talking to Ellie about something. She smiled and her hand dropped to her belly, the sight caused everything inside of me to warm. It was a sight I was scared I would never see. The way the first two miscarriages happened it destroyed her. I was scared she would never want to try again or she would just never be able to have kids and it killed me for a while.

If I said there wasn't a dark period after the second miscarriage between the two of us I would be lying. We didn't do much in about three months. We talked but we were distant and I guess we just grew apart and then grew close again. It was a quiet couple of months between us but the wedding was approaching and neither of us had lost feelings towards each other but we just didn't know how to keep going.

The sight of her being pregnant now made everything happy. She was happy. I was happy. Our families were happy. Our friends were happy. The baseball season was good. I sighed and I listened to the conversation and I let my input come in every now and then. "Can I get Brave tickets?" Colin asked, "I pitch on Tuesday and my parents are in town." I told him, Josh nodded, "I have tickets. Melissa will be out of town."

"What am I doing?" Melissa said from down the table, "You are going to your sisters lake house next week," Josh replied, "Oh yes," Josh waved her off and I laughed, a hand landed on my shoulder and I looked back to see Alex. "Hey,"

"Gabi needs you," My eyes flashed to where she was sitting the last time I saw her and she wasn't there. I set my beer down and I scooted my chair back, Zach watched us as I disappeared with Alex. I went around the corner and Gabi was leaned against the wall looking to be in some sort of pain, "If you need one of us,"

"Thanks," Alex nodded and then I went up to Gabi, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked up at me and her face said she had been in some pain for some time without really telling anybody. "My hip," she grabbed it and I reached for it and I gently rubbed it as she cringed. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, its just waves of intense pain. Like it will come and then two hours later it is back. It's every time she moves." I pressed my fingers and massaged it but it didn't help, "Do you want to go home?" she nodded her head and I pulled her into a hug, my lips pressing into the top of her head. "I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear, "It just started today."

"Come on, we will go then." I grabbed her hand gently and led her back to the table. "We are going to bust out. I'll see most of you tomorrow." I waved and Gabi smiled and waved as we left. The girls seemed to understand something was wrong and didn't offer up hugs and the guys looked at the girls.

Leading Gabi to the car, I helped her inside and she squeezed my hand as she lowered herself into the seat. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I just want to go home." I obeyed and got into the car, my eyes flickered over to her as she leaned against the car window. "Is it just your hip?"

"My lower back and down my leg," she turned her head to look at me and I could tell she was in a great deal of pain, my stomach twisted because I hated seeing her, out of anybody, in pain. "Okay."

I reached over and I grabbed her hand, as the drive home wasn't far. When we pulled in, she disappeared; I leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her walk to the room. I gave her some space for a minute. The keys dropped onto the counter and I grabbed a bottle of water. I took a drink and I then went to the bedroom. She had let her hair down and changed into a pair of shorts and one of my t-shirts.

She was reaching back to fix her hair but she dropped her arms and covered her eyes up instead. I wasn't sure if she knew I was in the room but I let her try to relax but her shoulders shook lightly and it caused my heart to break. Gabi wasn't one to shy away from pain, she was okay with most of it and she wasn't going to complain about a lot telling me this was a lot.

A walked in and I tossed my water over onto the bed and I then went over to Gabi. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her gently back against me. She let out a cry and I turned her around gently, my lips pressing to the top of her head. "It's okay," I whispered, she held on to me and I walked her over to the bed. I had her lay on the opposite side of the pain and then I let go.

I went down to the spare bathroom and dug through the closet looking for the heating pad. Something I had done in high school when I had a sore hip. Pressing my lips together, I took it back and I plugged it in and then rested it on the side. She had her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping. I moved to the other side of the bed and I faced her as I just watched her for a moment.

"Can I do anything?"

"No." she said quietly, "Just be here," I scooted closer, "I can do that." I turned off the light in the room and she fell asleep quite quickly after that.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

_Saturday, June 22__nd__, 2019 _

My eyes rolled open and I turned to see Troy sleeping in a pair of jeans with his t-shirt from last night still on. I frowned and then the end of the night came back with my hip pain, which oddly wasn't there. It looked like Troy didn't sleep much last night by the way the on the nightstand was the remote that was on my side of the bed last night. Two water bottles were sitting on his nightstand and his phone was lying next to him.

The man didn't sleep last night. I bit down on my lip and I pushed off the bed while the baby moved in my stomach. It was an odd feeling. She must be doing flips of some sort in there. I pushed off the bed and I went to the restroom, which I believe I did once in the middle of the night but I was in such a funk. I then brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

I then went into the room, Skip curled up next to Troy and I wanted him to become comfortable and I knew he wasn't. His body was stiff and he wasn't even under the blankets. The latest he had to be at the stadium was two thirty. They had a six oh clock game making them have to be there earlier. I gently pushed Troy's shoulder and he blinked his eyes opened, looked at me and he brought his hand up to his eyes to rub them.

"Change your clothes and go get some sleep," I told him, "You have a couple of hours until we need to leave."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, completely disregarding everything I had just said. "Better. Now, go change and get some rest." I told him, he rolled onto his back, and "I'm fine."

"No, Troy, I know you didn't sleep last night. You have multiply waters, TV remote on your side, and your phone isn't even plugged in. You need to get some rest." He closed his eyes, "I was worried about you."

"I am fine now. You have a job to do tonight so, go change your clothes and get some sleep."

He sat up and he waved his finger for me to come closer, I sighed, I leaned in and he kissed the top of my head gently. He then kissed my lips and he smiled softly, "I love you, you were breaking my heart last night though." He said quietly, "I am sorry, it was bad last night."

"You are feeling better though?"

"Oh yes, there isn't a way to fake out of that." He smiled and he kissed me again, his lips were warm and his breath needed a toothbrush but I wrapped my arms around his neck and I let my headrest on his shoulder. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too."

Backing up, I went out and I heard Troy go to the bathroom and most likely change. I didn't hear another noise for a while as I went to the phone and I called Mallory. She might know what the problem is but she may not.

"Hey," she answered, "Troy said you were having some issues last night. Everything okay?"

"Yes. That's the reason I was calling. Yesterday at different moments in the day I would get these sharp pains from my hip and down my leg. It went through my butt and lower back."

"She might be laying on a nerve. I haven't had it personally happen but when my sister was pregnant she had this issue. The baby was laying or hitting some nerve. I guess your uterus can lie on it too as it expands but that's probably not it. I bet it's the baby."

"It's normally after she moves around."

"Yea, that's it. I think it's just something that happens and hopefully she won't do anymore."

"Yea, hopefully because it hurts like hell."

"Nerves man, don't mess with them." I smiled, "Thanks Mal, my favorite nurse."

"I am 33 weeks pregnant today I am pretty sure I will just pop. I don't understand how I can actually grow further than this point." I chuckled, "It's an interesting growth."

"Have you gained a lot of weight?"

"No. They are actually concerned about that."

"What? No fair!" Mallory argued, "They think I have gained too much weight."

"Is that such a thing?"

"I didn't think so but hell how are you doing this?"

"I am constantly moving." I told her, "True…" she paused, "You don't eat that much either."

"I used too."

"The Bolton's are moving in this weekend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Troy is so excited."

"Poor guy has basically been away from his family for four years now. He sees them occasionally but having them in the same town?" I smiled as I thought about it, "I always loved being with Troy when he was around his family. He seemed to be an even better person. I loved him around his family even more and I can not wait because I am calling weekly dinners."

"You already have those with your parents. How are you fitting all groups in?"

"When we have a baby doesn't the friend group disappear?" I joked, Mallory gasped, "No! We just move from Dilions to McDonalds."

"My child will never eat McDonalds."

"Oh God, the health freak."

"What?"

"A normal childhood has McDonalds in it." Mallory pointed out, I closed my eyes tightly, "Troy and I do not eat fast food."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Mal,"

"I will feed your girl some McDonalds."

"No wonder you have gained too much weight."

"Take it back." She shot, "Don't feed my kid McDonalds."

"Fine."

"Thank you, I take back my words."

"No, we just move to more dinners at the houses. Speaking of, how has the house search come?"

"Great! We found a house right near yours!"

"Fabulous,"

"I just can't get enough of you Gabriella," I rolled my eyes and I stretched my legs out, "Troy didn't sleep last night."

"Neither did Colin,"

"Why not Colin?"

"Well I was uncomfortable for a while and when I finally fell asleep Colin just couldn't sleep so bam, he didn't sleep."

"Troy was just worried about me all night." My fingers picked at a sticker that was sitting on the counter. I picked at it some more and then my eyes looked up and outside. The sun was already shining, the trees were softly blowing in the wind and I wished I could just lie outside all day. Skip jumped onto the counter and her brushed against me, "Do you guys have names?" Mallory asked, I blanked, "Names?"

"For the baby!"

"Oh God. No." I looked out the window again, "Are we supposed to have those already?"

"Colin and I are trying to decide between Audrey Paige or Kara Jo."

"Aw Mallory those are perfect."

"He likes Audrey and I like Kara. We basically said we would wait until she is born and then we will decide."

"Great idea."

"So you and Troy haven't even thought about what you are going to name her?" I sighed, "No. We haven't even thought of a nursery. This is what is horrible about baseball season and Troy is the lead candidate for starting the All-Star game in July. We literally have no time to shop and put a room together. I don't even know what to do."

"Well don't stress about it. We will work it out." Mallory said evenly, "Can I come over after Sunday's game and we can look at ideas?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>I was typing away in the office and I leaned back to see Troy and I had to be leaving in a about an hour. Troy was still sleeping most likely. I stood up shutting off the computer, Skip stretched out and I left the office. "Gabs," his voice called out and I smiled. Walking across the house I pushed open the bedroom door and he was still half asleep curled up with a pillow.<p>

"Did you call?"

He smiled and nodded his head into the pillow. I crawled onto the bed and laid on my side, Troy gently pulled me closer to him, his lips pressing into my forehead. "Still feeling okay?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Perfect." The baby kicked again and I smiled as I picked up Troy's hand and guided it towards the spot. He opened his eye as he felt her little foot against the wall of my stomach.

"Wait until my mom feels this."

"I know I can not wait for your mom to be here." I said with a smile, "Your mom is pretty high on baby fever," I laughed, "I know, it is quite ridiculous." Troy opened his eyes as he looked at me with a smile, "Thanks for letting me sleep."

"Thanks for helping me last night."

He cracked a smile, "I will always help you."

"I called Mallory and asked her about it, she said it is most likely her moving around and laying on one of my nerves. Pressing against it causing the pain. That is why it can go away in an instant."

"Well let's keep her off of it." I lifted my body up and I looked at the clock behind Troy's head. "What?" Troy asked, his hand reaching up to my shoulder and I leaned back and then I sat on top of Troy. He grunted and a laugh escaped my throat. "It's the baby."

"I bet." Troy joked, I laughed and I bent at my waist and I kissed him. He suddenly didn't seem to care about my weight on top of him as he kissed me back. His fingers locked under my chin, demanding that I don't move from this spot. I pulled back and I sat up straight, "As much as I love kissing you, this way is not going to work." Troy smiled and he eased me onto my back.

"Will this work?" his lips were so close to my ear causing goose bumps to travel down my body. I could barely nod my head and he smirked, his lips pressing against mine. "You are such a fabulous kisser," I told him as he kissed my cheek. A chuckle escaped his body, "I feel like you told me this in high school."

"You remind me every day."

"Do I?" I nodded weakly and he smirked, his lips pressed against mine again. "Let me remind you of other things."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, June 24<em>_th__, 2019_

_40-34 _

Lucille and Emily both grunted and collapsed down onto the couch next to me. I looked over at them as they were sweating in the June heat that was circling around us. Troy and Jack were still moving in furniture slowly but surely. "It does pay off to be pregnant sometimes," Lucille rolled her eyes, I laughed quietly to myself. "I know I am the only person in this room who finds it at all funny but honestly…"

Jack backed into the doorway and I watched Troy take a step up and into the house. They were holding a recliner in their hands and they gently lowered it to the ground. Troy was in a cut-off Royals t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts. His hat was on backwards as he was dripping in sweat. He had to pitch tomorrow so I was hoping he wasn't completely overworking all of this.

"You doing alright over there? You can not be too sore tomorrow." Troy waved his hand as he started to talk to his dad about something else. He pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face and I sighed as I looked over at Lucille. "How much more do you guys have?"

"Not much honestly. All of the boxes to the kid's rooms were moved in there already. The kitchen was fully unpacked yesterday when we arrived. It was the first thing I did."

"Mom, I am not a kid."

"You are too a kid."

Troy came and sat down on the floor in front of me, he tilted his head back and I smiled, "Hi."

"Hi,"

He closed his eyes because we had been doing this for hours. I had helped carry in smaller boxes, unpack some stuff in Luke's room and do small things that could be done in my twenty first week of pregnancy. I pressed my lips together and Troy let his head roll against my knee. "Is Troy a kid?"

"Yes," Lucille responded, I turned back to the conversation as Troy grumbled, "How am I a kid? I will be twenty six in a month and I will have a child in October."

"Once you have a child you are no longer a kid. Yet, you will always be my baby," Troy grinned, I groaned, "Lucille, you just made his head grow twice the size it already is." Jack laughed coming into the room. He tossed Troy a Gatorade and Troy happily opened the bottle. He took a really long drink of it and he sighed, "Gabs, I guess I am a kid until October. What are you going to do with me?"

I snorted, "You are a professional baseball player. I am pretty sure you are a kid forever." Troy laughed, "Really?"

"Have you seen my dad?"

"This is true."

The baby kicked and I smiled as this normally meant it would go on for some time, I reached over for Emily's hand and she tried to jerk it back thinking it was Troy, "Em, just let her," Troy said, his eyes still closed, she relaxed and I placed her hand against my growing stomach. She sat up alert when she felt the baby kick against her palm, "Oh my god," I laughed and Troy smiled.

"Did she really just kick?" Troy nodded his head, "Isn't it cool?"

"Yes!" Lucille peeked over Emily's shoulder, "I want a turn!" I took Lucille's hand and replaced it as she beamed, "Wow, that is something else. It has been a while since I have felt that."

"It is probably my favorite thing in the entire world," I proclaimed, Troy looked at me with a smile, he squeezed my knee gently and he looked back at his dad. "Are we going to our house to eat some dinner or what?"

"What are we having?" I asked Troy, I leaned forward to rub his shoulders. He gladly accepted and Troy sighed, "I don't know, we have stuff for cheeseburgers,"

"Please!" Emily said, "Those sound so good."

"Yea, lets bring in the last couple of things from the truck and we are good to go." Nobody made a single move to the door we just looked at it. "Do you think that door could just magically swing open?" Emily said, Troy drew in a long breath, "Maybe if we just stare at it long enough it will."

We all stared longer and nothing happened. Troy rubbed his face and he pulled himself up. He then reached out for my hand. "You need to come with me because these boxes are light and I think it is your turn." I groaned and Lucille laughed, "Come on everybody, the more people that do it the faster we will all be done and laying with a beer on Troy's fancy deck."

"I want a beer," I pouted, Troy laughed, "No beer for you."

I grumbled and Troy pulled me out to the U-Haul and everybody grabbed the final boxes, dropped them inside, locked the truck and climbed into the right cars to leave and to forget all about moving.

* * *

><p>Troy flipped a burger on the grill, as his dad seemed to be supervising how Troy cooked. Troy took a drink of a beer and I leaned back into the patio chair. Lucille came to sit next to me and she smiled, "So I know that you and Troy are gone…a lot." I looked up at her, "And you guys are expecting the baby right near the end of the season." She smiled, "Jack and I both decided that for your gift we want to help you and Troy with the nursery."<p>

A stunned feeling washed through me. "What?"

"You and Troy are doing a lot right now and you guys can pick out everything but we can paint, put together, and do a lot of that." I laughed, "That is so nice of you Lucille. I kind of wanted to see Troy put together a crib though." Lucille laughed, "You can pick and choose what you guys want us to do. I am just going to offer our helping hand. Jack and I for sure want to pay for the crib. That is our gift along with any labor we have to do."

"That is so nice of you, I will definitely keep you in mind as we start thinking about a nursery. Troy and I are slacking in these areas. We haven't thought about baby names, we haven't thought about nurseries, we haven't thought about much of anything and I am twenty-one weeks pregnant." I swallowed and I looked up at Troy, he was talking to his dad and Jack tried to correct him on something but Troy argued back.

"Time moves fast. You guys are constantly doing something but it an be done and if it doesn't get done it will not be the end of the world." Lucille said, "Jack and I are here to help though. If you need anything just let us know."

"Thank you Lucille,"

"Mom!" Luke came flying through the back door. "Did you have fun with Cody?" Lucille asked as she wrapped Luke into a hug. "YES!" Cody laughed as he came through the door with a car seat. "I just tried to wear him out but really he wore me out." Troy smiled as Cody smiled at me, he put Ben's car seat in front of me and I grinned. Three-month-old Ben was awake. My fingers reached for his buckle and I unbuckled him. I pulled him up and he cried a little but settled when I had him locked in my arms. "You are getting so big," I whispered to him. My fingers fixed his shirt and my hand smoothed down his back.

"Bolton, you are going to be in trouble." Newman said I looked at Troy who snapped his attention to Cody. Lucille went inside with Luke to get something, "What?"

"For six weeks you are going to watch Gabi, just like you were, and you can't do much about it." Troy's neck turned red and he turned back towards me as I pressed my lips together. "Troy Bolton," he took a drink of his beer, "Yes Gabs?"

"Are you turned on by me holding a baby?" The red crept up the back of his neck and he let out a long breath. "I might have been at that moment," I laughed, "Boy you will be in trouble then."

"Six weeks?" Troy questioned Cody, Cody laughed and nodded, "and Good luck getting anything before eight weeks though. Becca wasn't in the mood for a while. Exhaustion." Troy turned towards me and I smiled, "I can only assume it will be the opposite for me." I told him, Troy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You are going to be a pretty hot dad," Troy cracked a smile, "Alright, parents in the room. Sex talk is over." All three of us turned around away from the parents. I got up with Ben and I went over to Troy. "Look," Troy looked at Ben with a smile, "Let me see him."

I gave Ben to Troy and he was going to be a hot dad. Ben held on to one of Troy's fingers. I smiled as our baby girl kicked against my stomach, she moved and then the pain shot through my leg. I clutched the railing as I felt a couple of pair of eyes on me. "Are you okay?" Cody grabbed my hand and he gently pulled me back up into a standing straight position. "Yea, I will be." I sat down and Troy's eyes were following me.

"Can we call Dr. Jo tomorrow please?"

"What can they do about it?" I questioned back, Troy sighed, "Brie, this isn't normal and I don't need you falling because it takes out your legs." I rolled my eyes and I leaned my head back, "Gabi,"

"Troy?"

Troy sighed and Cody laughed, "Wow. Are you guys married?" Cody teased I shook my head again. "What's going on?" Lucille questioned, "I get these sharp pains through my leg and it is normally when she moves around and stops. Then she will move and they will go away. Mallory thinks the baby is laying on one of my nerves." Lucille nodded, "I had that with Emily. The sciatica nerve, the doctors can not do anything really but you might have it confirmed that is what it is."

I sighed; Troy smirked as he turned with Ben in his arms. "Whatever," I muttered, I got up and a pain lingered but I made it to the kitchen. I fixed myself a glass of tea and the door opened. Cody came in, "It took me a lot to keep Troy from coming in here." He said I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine."

"It's called a mood swing," Cody ventured, I shot him a look, "I think I understand what just happened. Thanks for the information." Cody chuckled, "You are sassy as hell."

"What did you come in here for Cody?" I asked, "To see if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Sure."

I looked at him and Cody cracked a smile, "You are so mean," I told him, he laughed out loud, "How am I mean?"

"You come in here and don't leave until I am laughing!" Cody smiled, "It was my goal. Come on, Troy will be busting in here at any moment." I smiled and took my tea outside. Cody tickled my side and I laughed out loud, he laughed as well when we came back out. Troy looked at Cody and then back to me, "Just needed a drink,"

"Mmm…sure."

I held the eye roll back but it was wanted. I sat down again, Troy had handed Ben off to his mom and he walked over and he gently rubbed my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head, "I'm sorry," he said quietly in my ear, "You didn't do anything wrong." I said leaning back to look at him; he smiled unevenly, "I love you,"

He turned before a word could come out of my mouth, he put the burgers on a plate and he took them inside where everything else was waiting. I didn't feel like getting up and honestly wasn't that hungry. Most of the group went inside to grab food and I waited around for them to return. Troy came out first with two plates in his hand and water underneath of his arm. Since he was pitching tomorrow he most likely didn't want to be hung-over tomorrow morning.

"Did you bring me food?" Troy nodded, "I figured you weren't going to get up and then you would play the 'I am not that hungry' card and blah," he kissed my temple as he sat a plate in front of me. "Well aren't you a mind reader."

"I have known you for about nine years now."

"Mmm…maybe you have," Troy shook his head as he cracked open the bottle of water. I propped my legs up over his as the rest of his family walked out. They all took a seat around the table; Cody came out and took a seat next to Troy and Luke on his other side. I took a couple of bites of my food and I listened to the conversation going around the table. Lucille talked to Cody and Troy nudged my foot slightly, I looked at him and he nudged his head towards the door.

I nodded and got up and he followed me inside. I tossed my leftover food away and Troy slipped his arms around my waist. His lips pressed against my cheek and I smiled, "I am pretty damn tired."

"It has been a long day."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, "She moved fairly quickly,"

"Is that all?"

"Just a headache." I said, he sighed, "Baseball." He stuck his tongue out at the thought. "I kind of just want to lay in bed all day tomorrow."

"We were supposed to do that today."

Troy laughed, "I suppose we were." I wrapped my arms around Troy's waist; he pulled me in close for a kiss. "So I am thinking we get rid of Cody and then collapse in bed."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, June 25<em>_th__, 2019_

Troy's POV

I dug into the dirt and I stared down the batter, I somehow picked up Luke's voice from the crowd as he cheered my name. My eyes settled on Perez as he flashed the signs, I watched them and grew confused, I step back off and motioned for him to go through them again. Salvy called time and then he ran up to the mound. I dug in the dirt and he stood next to me.

"You okay?" he said, his accent full of Spanish. "Yes, I just need the signs. I think I missed two of them," my lips covered by my glove, to make sure nobody could read what I was saying. "Fastball, low and away," I nodded, "Thanks,"

"Booth." He muttered as he began to walk away. My eyes flickered up to the booth, she was laughing about something and my nerves calmed down easily. The buzz of Kauffman stadium was loud as the next Brave stood against the plate. Salvy set up and I touched the slab with my foot, I came set, and whipped it to the mound. The batter swung wild and the crowd erupted into cheers.

I slid my glove off my hand as I walked back to the dugout. Salvy slapped my back as we went down into the dugout, I eased back against the dugout wall and I slipped on my jacket to keep warm even though this late June heat was doing good enough of that. I chewed on my fingernail and the trainer handed me water. "Thanks,"

My eyes looked up at the score, we were tied at two and in the bottom of the seventh inning. "Bolton," I looked up at the manager, "Yes?"

"Are you good for the eighth?" I nodded my head, "Always."

"You looked a little sluggish out in the seventh."

"I am fine sir,"

"Always so polite," Gordon said sitting next to me, I laughed, "I am sorry, I tried to break that habit." Gordon laughed and he wrapped the batting glove tighter. He walked off to get his helmet, "Amigo," I looked up to see Salvy, "What's up?"

"You sluggish," I smiled, "I am okay."

"Tied game. 90 pitches."

"Work horse." I reminded him, "Seven inning good."

I cracked another smile, "It is always good."

"Let Zach come in,"

I sighed and I ran my hands behind my neck, I nodded, "Okay,"

"Good choice Troy, you weren't going back out anyways," Ned shook my head and I then completely relaxed into the bench. I laughed as I took off my jacket as I was sweating badly. I went down into the clubhouse and I grabbed a Gatorade and a protein bar to eat on the bench. If the team could pull ahead I could come out with the win if not I would get a no decision.

Josh slid next to me as he had the day off today. "Man, you pitched well tonight."

"It could have been better," I declared, Josh rolled his eyes and everybody else within hearing distance. "God, you are so hard on yourself."

"You have two losses the entire season,"

"That is two losses as a team." I said, Josh rolled his eyes as the Royals went down in order, "And now you have your first no decision."

"Can we make this one a win at least?" I requested, "We will sure try!"

"Thank you!" I called, they all went out and I let out a sigh, oh the life.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! I hope you enjoyed another week in the Bolton family! Nobody has guessed the name yet! Keep trying!<strong>

**Please Review! **


	21. New York, New York

Chapter 21 – New York, New York

_Sunday, July 7__th__, 2019 – 23 Weeks pregnant _

_48-38 13-2 _

Gabi's POV

I chewed on my fingernail as I read through the text I was getting ready to send. I made a correction and then read it again. Troy was sleeping; his head leaned against the window out of exhaustion. He had pitched yesterday and did a long workout today. He was tired the night before too and I wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him. He was sluggish on the mound and had another no decision.

We were on our way to New York for a four game series against the Yankees. I was excited to be back in New York and I felt like everybody was coming up. My parents and siblings were coming. Troy's family was coming, mostly Emily because of the concert she would be attending this week. Mallory and Colin were coming. Alex and Melissa were both joining us on the road trip. Ellie and Chase were even coming. It was an amazing for all of us to be back in New York.

Troy opened his eyes and he reached up to rub his face. I sent the message on my phone finally and I rested it in my lap. "Are you alright?" I asked him, he turned to look at me and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just don't feel hot." He leaned forward and his head balanced in his hands. I rubbed his back gently, "Do you feel sick?" I asked, "I don't know Gabs, I just don't feel good."

His voice was snappy and I let out a long breath, "Troy, I was just asking a question,"

"I'm fine."

He leaned back and looked out the window. I only bit down on my lip. "I'll be back." I unbuckled my seat belt and I went down the aisle. Casey, Joel, and Ryan were all talking. I sat down next to them and let out a sigh, "What's up?"

"Troy cranky?" Casey asked, I laughed, "Little bit." I replied, "Anything I can help with?" I questioned, "No, do you want a day off this series?" Joel asked, I looked at him and I laughed, "Joel, I don't take days off." Joel rolled his eyes; "You have been going hard for a while,"

"Did Troy put you up to this?" I asked, Joel looked at his notes and then back to me, "That doesn't matter Gabi,"

"I am perfectly fine. I am not stressed and I am healthy. I don't understand the issue." Joel nodded, "Okay." They went on with another topic and I was fuming with Troy. I stayed in the back of the plane with Joel and the crew. I noticed Troy talking with Zach and Josh after a while. He seemed to be in a much better mood than earlier when he goes all snappy with me.

The plane began to descend and people put their paperwork away. The boys were all laughing about something. Troy looked towards the back of the plane and he tried to wave me forward but I shook my head. I stayed where I was and Troy gave me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders and I began to talk to Casey about the upcoming series. He made a couple of notes. "I heard your dad was coming up."

"He is indeed,"

"Think he would want to come in the booth?" I shrugged, "Not sure."

"Former Royal, former Yankee."

"I can surely ask him."

"Who is he going to go into the hall of fame as?" I looked at him and I smiled, "I'm not sure. He has to get into the hall of fame first."

"Are you joking?" Casey questioned, I laughed, "I'm not joking. He wasn't the best player,"

"He was a damn good one. His batting skills were insane. The way he hit it was something else."

"We will see. He would probably go in as a Yankee. He played there the most."

"Seven seasons?"

"Eight." I corrected, "His best years were with the Yankees."

"He was an unnatural talent."

Not many more words came out of my mouth after that. The plane landed and I got up to grab my things while the boys and coaches got off first. Troy was gone when I got there and after slipping my bag over my shoulder, I walked off the plane and I felt like I was at home almost. Walking down the tunnel I saw the boys were boarding the bus already. Troy was waiting outside and when he spotted me he came over.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I shrugged, "Nothing."

"You seemed pretty angry on the plane."

"I am going to get on the bus," my feet began to head that way but Troy grabbed my elbow. "Hold on…" I turned to face him and Troy turned his head, "Something is wrong." I forced a smile onto my face, "And we are supposed to be professional. We can talk in the hotel room."

Troy pressed his lips together and nodded his head, "Okay."

We both went to our separate buses and the drive over seemed forever long. I looked out the window and I watched everything go by. I thought of memories passing certain things, smiles were brought to my face going through certain parts and I couldn't stop the butterflies after passing NYU. It was the same feelings every single year. I always loved coming back to New York just because it held so many memories.

When we got to the hotel the boys had already gotten off with luggage. Troy was waiting by the door talking to Alex and Melissa who were wrapped around Josh and Zach. Troy spotted me with a smile, "They want to grab some food." My eyes connected with Troy and I smiled back, "I am pretty tired. I think I am going to go up and get ready for bed. You guys go right ahead though."

Troy sighed, "I am going to go with her."

"Oh no. Since you think I need a break I am just going to go up to bed and make sure I get my break." Troy tilted is head backwards and I moved right past him taking the key card. "Gabs,"

"Have fun."

I caught the elevator with a couple of other staff members and we all were riding up to the same floor. Pressing my lips together, I got to the room and I kicked off my shoes. Most of everybody was arriving tomorrow. The door opened up a minute later and Troy sighed, "Brie, I am sorry okay?"

I shook my head, "Not only are you going behind my back you were acting like an asshole on the plane to me." Troy looked surprised for a minute and then he nodded, "Okay."

"Don't okay me. I know you are just trying to make sure the hormones don't start flying but this is not an okay situation. I don't understand why you couldn't just talk to me. It's stupid that you think I need a damn break. We just saw the doctor. The baby is perfectly healthy. I am perfectly healthy. There is nothing going wrong to warrant a break. So maybe next time you talk to me and not my boss."

"Are you done?" Troy asked, "No." I snapped, he looked at me expecting more but nothing came. I sighed, "Yes, I am done." Troy nodded, "Good." He walked closer to me and I took a step back. "Troy. I just, I want to be left alone for a while." Troy bit on his lip, "Gabi, I am sorry. I shouldn't have gone behind your back and talked to Joel. You are constantly working and I want the baby and you to stay healthy."

"I understand my limits Troy."

"I know."

"Then why are you going behind me back?"

"I guess I don't have a good enough answer for you."

"Of course you don't Troy. You have nothing."

"I guess not."

"Would you stop with those replies?"

"What do you want me to say? Anything that comes out of my mouth will be twisted into something different. I guess I don't know what you want to hear."

"How am I twisting your words?"

"I say one thing you say another. You take it the wrong way. You are being stubborn as hell."

"Whatever. I am tired."

The baby kicked against my stomach as hard as possible it felt like. "Gabi, you have to understand where I am coming from."

"Maybe if you had come to me instead of my boss then I would have understood a lot better."

"Are you taking a day off?"

"No!"

Troy didn't say anything further as I got ready for bed. I moved around the hotel room in an angered matter while Troy rested against the back of the bed. The one thing I would always praise Troy for was not walking off when we fought. He shut up a lot but he didn't walk off and he didn't leave. He stayed here and this is what told me everything would be okay. I was most likely overreacting slightly but I also had a right to be angry with him.

After I finished changing. I sat on the edge of the bed and Troy pulled me back gently. "Troy," I protested, he rubbed my back, "Relax." He spoke, I didn't do it at first but after a minute I finally did. "I was wrong. I am sorry." I looked up at the ceiling, I could feel Troy's eyes on me and he rubbed my arm. "I am just concerned, you know that. Sometimes you don't want to listen to me and I figured if I just went over your head then it would all be settled."

"It doesn't work like that Troy."

"I would say I knew that but I didn't really. I learned though that this wouldn't work. You get off days like me and well I guess that is plenty. I won't do it again unless you start fighting me on taking a break in September."

"Troy, I am not dying. I am pregnant."

"You'll be heavily pregnant." He reminded me; "We don't even broadcast on Saturday or Sunday in September. You know that."

"I also plan on being well within the AL central race."

"Those will be broadcasted on Fox One."

"You just need to slow your pace a little bit."

"I don't understand why Troy?"

"Because I don't need anything to happen to you or the baby due to stress."

"I am fine."

"Right now." Troy argued, "But when we get into the grind will you be fine? Will your stress level stay down? Come on Brie, you have to understand where I am coming from with this." I did see Troy's point but I hated giving him satisfaction. He started to say another word and I looked down at the blanket, "I don't need something happening to our baby girl and then suddenly we don't need to be planning a nursery." My heart hitched in its beat and continued on, "Because I think I would never get you back. You would forever be lost and I do not want to see that happen."

"Okay," I let down my wall, "I understand where you are coming from Troy. I do. I am not going to take a day off week this week though. Not in Yankee stadium. I love this stadium and I would love to broadcast from here, every game. I will take a day off…next week. We have the all-star break coming up and I am going to be doing nothing for a solid four days."

"Fair enough. In August can we get maybe a day off every other week?"

"Once a month." I bargained, Troy shook his head with a smile, "You are something else."

"I enjoy my work Troy and when the baby comes I have no idea when I will be able to work. How that will all work out."

"I actually have been thinking about this," Troy said, he propped himself up to look at me, "You have?" He nodded his head, "I have and I have no idea how you are going to feel about this because I am just not sure." I looked at him concerned with what might come out of his mouth. "What about a nanny?" I laughed, "Troy, I want to raise my kids."

"I know you do. You want to work too right?"

"Well yes…"

"A nanny can work whatever hours. If we find the right now."

"So I am supposed to leave my child with this person for ten days at a time and never see them?"

"Not at all. I am hoping I can talk with the Royals and see if I can bend the rules a little bit. If we found the right person we would be able to take them with us on the road. We just pay her more and give her free flights and food. She can take care of the baby while we both work and then she can go off and do whatever while we have them. We would still be responsible but they would come to the games or stay at the hotel until we came back to relieve her. When we have home games she stays with the baby until we get back. We can also request parents for home games."

"I don't know Troy, do you think that would work?"

"I'm not sure how the plane situation will work yet. That is the only thing I don't know. We can pay for her hotel room on vacations and we would only need her for the season. Just mostly to do the away games and some of the home games. It's a lot of free travel and I would have loved such a job. We can hire before we go to Spring Training, line it up, let her be with the baby some and then when the season rolls around."

"Do you think the Royals would go for it?"

"I'm not sure. I bet they will. Joel really wants you in the booth and they really want me in the dugout. I don't understand what the issue would be with the baby coming on board besides the crying. That is my only hold up is I don't want to be annoying everybody with a crying infant."

"The baby and I can always board a different flight. If it makes it easier, we could fly separate from you guys to give you guys some peace."

"It will all work out in the end most likely." Troy stated, "But I think that is the best way to do this right now anyways. It will only be one child and then we don't miss anything. We both get to do our jobs and see the baby every day."

"It might work. I just don't want to be handing off our baby all the time."

"We will have a solid four months without a nanny, then it's only during the season. Hopefully our parents pull some weight for the home games."

"I think it could work Troy. We just need to arrange the plane situation. That is about it."

"Sounds good."

Troy smiled and he kissed my cheek, "Guess what?"

"What?" I said, "With such a person, we will always have a baby-sitter for whenever I need Gabi time," I laughed, he went in for a kiss and I pushed his cheek away gently. "No way buster."

"What am I still in the dog house?"

"No," I sat up, "I am just tired."

He shook his head and he sat up on the bed, he drew his legs in. His eyes watched what I did, every move I made his eyes followed. "What do you think when you look at me?" Troy was caught off guard by the question but his response was quick, "How much I love you."

I felt my neck turn red from the comment, "Yea?" he nodded, "Yea."

"Troy Bolton, you still seem to amaze me everyday with your comments."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, July 8<em>_th__, 2019_

Troy's finger rubbed over mine while we lay in the hotel bed. We only had a couple more hours until the bus was leaving for the stadium and neither of us wanted to move to take a shower, to change, to brush our teeth even. We were both hit with this exhaustion I couldn't even explain.

"What about Kennedy?" Troy said, I shrugged, "I don't know."

"I like Kennedy. Kennedy Bolton."

"Eh…"

"What?"

"It sounds too…president."

"That is a very powerful name."

"I'm not digging it."

"Fine."

"Ashley?"

Troy groaned, "No."

"What is wrong with Ashley?"

"Everything."

"Troy," I laughed, "We are never going to decide on a name."

"There are a million names out there. We will figure one out."

"We don't want too feminine but not too masculine."

"A uni-sex name."

"Yes."

We had been at this since we had really woken up this morning. "I hate naming anything because they are stuck with it for the rest of their life. I want her to at least have a really girly middle name."

"Oh, I think I have a middle name." Troy said, he rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up as he looked at me. "Don't shoot this down so quickly okay? I know we said we weren't naming her after anybody and we were not going to do that but…I honestly think her middle name should be Briella." I let it sink in for a minute and I sucked in a breath from the shock of the thought Troy had already put into it.

"Your nickname for me and my dad's nickname for me."

"Yea, I mean, it works and if the baby doesn't like her name when gets older then Briella works. I like it. I just want a different name for her, something that we love and hopefully she will love because you are my Brie."

A smile flirted onto my face, "You are so amazing Troy Bolton," he grinned, "I try my hardest."

The smile wouldn't disappear from my face, "Troy, that is pretty amazing. I really do love it."

"I figured." He reached over to tickle me and I laughed, "Troy!"

"What? Are you ticklish?"

"A little bit!" he tickled me again and I laughed louder, he smiled and he let his hands run over my baby bump. "Do you know this is completely sexy on you?" my eyes looked down at the bump, a smile lifted over my lips, "Really?"

"Yes ma'am," I laughed, "You are such a dork."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you."

The baby kicked and I could never stop the smile that always appeared on my lips. "What?" Troy said, "She is just kicking."

"Where?"

I pulled his hand to where her foot or hand kept pressing into my stomach. "This is by far the coolest thing ever."

"It is pretty amazing."

A loud knock came on the hotel door and Troy groaned, I laughed and slipped out of the bed. I adjusted my shorts and walked to the door. I unlocked all of the things and swung it up to reveal my dad and siblings. A squeal came out of my mouth as I brought him into a hug. "Good morning to you too." He said, I smiled and he kissed the top of my head. Lilly and Cam darted into the bedroom where Troy was.

"Oh no," Troy voiced, and then a bunch of giggles were heard. "Were we interrupting something?" my dad asked, "No. We were just talking about baby names."

"Oh how much fun." My dad said, I nodded and Troy laughed, "Gabi!" I laughed going in to see the twins on top of Troy. He was trying to get his way out of the bed but they were taking him down. Troy was laughing and my dad started laughing from the sight. "Be lucky you are not having twins." I smiled watching the twins start tickling Troy, who was very ticklish but he would never say that.

"Truce! Uncle! I don't care I give!" Troy yelled laughing, the twins didn't understand that and kept going. "Gabi!" he whined, I couldn't stop the giggle, "Okay, Cam, Lil, get off Troy so the man can breath." They both reluctantly drew back from Troy and I shook my head with a laugh. The two seven year olds just wanted to bounce and laugh with Troy. "Hi Alex,"

"How are you Troy?"

"Tired after those monkeys,"

"Aren't you in for a surprise in a couple of months." Troy laughed sitting up, his shirt was all ruffled up and his shorts were messed up. He rolled out of bed fixing all of this in swift motion. Troy smiled, "What brings the early visit?"

"I need to talk a couple of things about your contract." My dad said I rolled my eyes, "Who thought this was a good idea again?"

"Us," Troy came over to kiss the top of my head, "We will be back." Troy switched his shirt really fast and slipped on a hat. "I am glad you can get him out of bed."

"Someone has too. As his agent I sure hope he would listen to me."

"It is also awkward laying around with his daughter," he squeezed my arm while he grabbed his tennis shoe. "There is also that."

"I'll keep the twins busy,"

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I took my coffee from the barista and smiled, "Thanks," I took a sip and Alex sighed, "How is she?" I shrugged, "Being stubborn Gabi,"

"That sounds fun going right along with her pregnancy." I laughed with a smile plastered on my face, "I am glad you understand." Alex sighed, "You do know you get a million dollar bonus if you go to the all-star game and start?" I glanced over at him, "I vaguely remember that."

"Well you do and by the way you pitch you could pitch in the all-star game. Limited innings of course but you could do it." I sighed, "I am not sure. Mostly because I want Gabi to have a break, to let us sit at home for four days and get stuff together that we need to get together before October."

"Understood."

"I am definitely not going to do it for the money. If anything, I will do it for the experience."

"You could talk to Gabi about it. It is in San Diego. You could go out and have a couple of relaxing days in San Diego. You guys could do the festivities and stuff. I get where you are coming from but right now there is no baby because next year there will be and you would probably enjoy next year off more than this year."

"Do you think so?"

"I would go this year Troy and skip the next few. Spend a couple of good days with your little girl. I took a lot of All-star games off to spend it with Gabi."

I sighed, "I will talk with Gabi about it."

"The announcement will come out on Wednesday."

"Got it,"

Alex sighed and took a drink of his coffee. "How has Gabi been?"

"Good. She has been doing very well lately. A lot more energy, not nearly as many mood swings but last night was fun after she found out I was seeing if she was getting an off day soon. That took a while to figure out how to dig myself out of that one. Besides that, it has been good."

"Good. I am glad she has you Troy." He kicked a stone and I looked up at the NYU campus. My eyes lingered on the spot where I had run into her right before we got back together. "Right there is where she saw me for the first time in New York. When she didn't know I lived here. About two weeks before we got back together." Alex looked at the spot and he smiled, "I am really glad you followed her out here and didn't let her go."

"It was hard to convince her."

"I bet it was. We are talking about stubborn Gabi here."

I laughed, "That we are. It was a good ride though."

"Where is Kylie?" I asked, "Sleeping in the hotel room. The kids were bouncing off the wall and I told her I would take them out and we ended up at the hotel. They wanted to see you guys and I figured I could talk to you about this."

"Instead you dropped the kids off and talked to me."

"Maybe I did that on purpose," I laughed and nodded, "Good thought. Those two are crazy."

"Seven-year-olds, they are always crazy. Good luck with that age."

"That is why we have you."

"Thanks."

I smirked and we continued down our block and the hotel came into view. "Are you excited to be back at Yankee stadium?"

"Yes, yes I am. I miss it. I didn't think I would miss playing baseball but I do."

"I will miss it. I don't think I will ever be able to let it go."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, July 9<em>_th__, 2019_

_49-38_

I itched the back of my leg while my eyes scanned the field, "So the unique thing about having Gabi work with us in the booth is she can give us a different perspective of stadiums than us baseball players can, Gabi, when you come to Yankee Stadium what do you think?"

"Do you want the first memory that comes to mind?" I asked back, Casey nodded, "Yes," I smiled, "My dad spent _many _years as a Yankee and he enjoyed almost every minute of it yet when I think back to Yankee stadium he really isn't the one I think back too. Troy and I met as a junior in high school and we were pretty good friends for a while. Well I always got to bring a friend to Yankee Stadium to see opening day. It was a chance to visit my dad,"

Casey stopped to relay to the fans what was going on down on the field. "And my junior year I brought Troy. We were not dating yet at this moment so when he came up here I mean this seventeen-year-old boy was completely star struck by all of the players he was seeing. This was Jeter, A-rod, Swisher, I mean this was the Yankee team," I paused as Hosmer got a hit to left field.

"And he was so excited, I will never forget that day here. It was one of the many moments I love between Troy and baseball. He was pretty stoked that day and it got even better when he threw a bullpen session with Dellion and took batting practice."

"Wow, that must be any seventeen year olds dream right there."

"I think about a month after that we were together," I said laughing, "I guess I won him over with that."

"That is a pretty good memory,"

"We had a lot of fun in those couple of years."

"Best memory with dad?"

"Oh man, there are plenty. Probably his 3000th hit in his last season of playing. I actually got to witness it and it was pretty special. In his twenty years of playing in the MLB, it was special."

"He played baseball almost your entire twenty two years,"

"He pretty much did and I can't wait for my child to experience it with Troy."

We went and focused on the game for a while, my dad would be joining us in the booth and it would be interesting. The boys were playing well and after winning last nights game 5-2 they were winning this game with a narrow one run lead. During the seventh inning, Danni escorted my dad in and they were laughing. I smiled and my dad squeezed my shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I replied, he nodded as we handed him a headset and he took a seat. We came on and Casey began to introduce him and we were put on to TV. "We have a special guest in the booth today, Alex Montez, former Yankee and former Royal, welcome."

"Thanks for having me," my dad spoke, I smiled over at him, "Do we see the resemblance guys?" Casey joked, my dad and I laughed, "We were talking early about some of Gabi's memories of Yankee stadium and one of her favorites was your 3000th hit,"

I commentated what was happening on the field as my dad nodded, "Yes, that was a great, great day and I was so happy that she and my other two children were here that day. They probably don't remember much of it as they were five at the time but yes, I am happy they were there for that hit."

"Are you enjoying your retirement?"

"I was actually just talking to Troy about this two days ago. We were talking about some stuff and he asked me the same question pretty much and Y'know I am enjoying being with my kids and I love watching them grow, as many know I will also be a grandfather soon," I laughed as he scrunched his nose up, "That sounds awful,"

Casey and I both laughed, "But besides that, I really miss being on the field and playing. Maybe if you threw me out there I would be like forget this but right now I really miss it."

"Any coaching in the future?"

"Maybe. I have a couple of second graders and Y'know I still have a lot ahead of me. I am Troy's agent and looking for other athletes to represent. I might just go down that road because I can stick with my family in Kansas City where I live now to be closer to Gabi and Troy."

Moose struck out looking and Lorenzo snuck a base in to have him standing at second. "What is one of your favorite memories of Yankee Stadium?"

"My 3000th hit is a great one but probably my last world series game."

"The one you had with the winning hit?" I questioned, my dad nodded, "That is the one."

"That was 2015?" Casey asked.

"Yes,"

"You were also MVP that year along with a gold glove winner. You could say 2015 was on of your best years."

"It's probably why I returned in 2016. Retirement was high on my mind at the end of the 2015 season but after the end of that ride I went through the next year and decided that it was most likely it and it was. I didn't have nearly the season and had a couple of different injuries. My body said I was done playing at such a high level. My brain still wishes I was there."

"Whom do you cheer for? Kansas City or Yankees?" I asked, my dad laughed while Gordon smacked a single into right field, Lorenzo hurried home and was easily safe. "That is a hard question. I was both in my career but I guess I have my loyalties to the Royals right now. My son-in-law plays for them, my daughter works for them, and I live in Kansas City. Not tonight Yankees. Any other night I cheer for both."

The Royals quickly finished out the end of the inning and my eyes watched Troy in the dugout. We went to a commercial break and I sighed, "Are you guys going out after the game?" my dad asked, I nodded, "We are. The NYU crew are going to go back to campus and invade our way in," My dad laughed, "Please, I don't want a call from the police department."

I laughed, "Not going to happen. We really just want to walk campus."

"Be good."

"Do you still say this even though she will be twenty six soon?"

"She has six months until she turns twenty six,"

I laughed, "Yes, he still treats me like I am 19."

"You were more tame as a 19 year old,"

"Whatever you say dad,"

* * *

><p>A loud laugh rang out from all of the girls as we walked up and down the streets. "I can't believe you all attended NYU for four years."<p>

"Some of the best four years ever," I knowledge, Alex and Melissa tagged along to see all of the things. We pointed out different memories and told many stories. It was getting late and Troy had text me a couple of times. I sighed; I then noticed the lot that we had a snow day in. I giggled and I pointed at it, "Snow day," Mallory and Ellie laughed, "Oh my god, I had a lot of fun that day."

"That was a good day." I said with a nod, we ended up on campus and we found a place to sit. I smiled, "How is wedding planning going?" I asked, "Fantastic! Only a couple of more months!" Alex said with a big grin, "I know! It is getting scary close." Ellie agreed, "I think I have decided that I am going to do a June wedding," Alex, Melissa, and I all stared down at Mallory.

"I know, I know, but I am going to pull it off like Gabi did!"

"Good God,"

"Yes, I know, it is a crazy thought but we will make it work!"

We shook our heads and moved on to a couple of different things. Mallory who looked like she could pop at any minute was most likely tired, as she was a month from her due date. She was really excited and I didn't blame her. Her little girl was going to be amazing and she also got to have the one up on me in parenting. "What do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"Troy is taking Emily to the Lumineers concert at Madison Square Garden. I am not attending with them so I am free."

"Concert that late?"

"No. Troy will leave the game early. It will be 'normal' because he normally always leaves early the day before his starts."

"Got it."

"Yea, I will of course not be free until later."

"I say we do some shopping in the morning and then have a girls night later that night."

"That sounds like something I could go for."

"Have you found out what nursery you are going to do?"

I shrugged, "Not sure." I replied, "Troy and I are looking at things but we are busy."

"I bet you guys are."

Mallory laughed and she was hugging somebody, I looked at the person and I gasped, "Brad?" he turned around and he laughed, "Is this a baby convention or something?" I laughed and I went over to grab him in a hug. "Hi, how are you?" I asked hugging him tightly, "Fantastic. Getting married in a couple of months."

"Who is the lucky guy?" I asked, Brad pulled out his phone and showed a picture of a guy who was slightly shorter than him but they looked great together. "If he was straight I would have given him a shot." Brad laughed, "I am glad I have your approval."

Melissa and Alex kind of looked at us as Ellie hugged him next, "This is my fake boyfriend Brad, if you ask Troy who will laugh about that one but anyways, we went to college together. He made a short appearance at my wedding before running off with some male. I don't know but Brad,"

Melissa and Alex shared a look and then a laugh. They introduced themselves, "Pregnancy is making her crazy."

"It really is." I agreed, "How far along are you?" he asked, "Twenty four weeks tomorrow." I said, "Mal, what about you?" Brad asked, "I see your guys stuff on Twitter and Facebook but I can't remember."

"I am due in a little over four weeks."

"Oh man, both girls right?" we nodded, "Is Colin and Troy excited?"

"Troy is beyond excited," I answered, "Colin is scared and nervous. The complete opposite of Troy."

"Troy isn't nervous?"

"No. Not really. I mean maybe when it gets closer like Mallory here but right now he is free living. He is pitching so well so I don't think he is scared or nervous."

"Killing it down there in Kansas City."

"Come to the game tomorrow!"

"Okay! I will ask Austin and see if he wants to go."

"Awesome. Text me," I took his phone and placed my phone number in it, "And tell me if you are going to come and we will leave tickets."

"Good. I miss you guys,"

"Miss you too!"

He walked on by and I smiled, "I miss that boy."

Ellie and Mallory laughed, "I love New York!" Mallory shouted, I agreed and Ellie hooked arms with me. "Come on Alex and Mel, we are going to make fantastic memories with you in this great city."

* * *

><p>I opened the hotel room door quietly and I slipped inside as it was well after two in the morning. I dropped down the room key and I took off my shoes. Troy shifted in the bed and I changed into a pair of shorts with one of Troy's shirts. I slid into the bed and Troy moved onto his back and he leaned over to kiss my forehead.<p>

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes,"

"Did you claim all of those old memories?"

"We did indeed."

"Good," he easily fell back asleep and my thoughts ran one hundred miles per house. We walked by the place where Will had died and I had grown increasingly quiet after that. I didn't have much to say. Ellie and Mallory I think figured it out and they carried on with the evening like it was nothing but I knew they were concerned. Alex and Melissa were confused as hell about my quietness because I was having a fantastic time.

It was the first time I had walked right past it but it was the first time in long time. Traveling with the Royals the past three years this was the first time I had really walked New York City. I hated every minute because the pain of those months came flaring back to me. The first miscarriage was daunting in the lights and everything made my inside hurt. I rolled onto my side and Troy was already fast asleep.

My brain went back to everything that needed to be done. Nursery, names, shopping, nanny hunting, so much needed to be done yet I wasn't sure how in the world I could possibly get all of it done before she came. It seemed like it would be a miracle. I bit down on my lip and I let out a long breath wondering why I couldn't just fall asleep. My eyes closed and flashbacks of Will came.

My chest tightened and I let my eyes open once more. This was going to be a very long night. I pulled my phone out and I began to scroll through it to see many ideas for the baby's nursery. Several different ideas came to me and I liked many of them but I wasn't sure which one I really loved. I went through that, I looked at some of the things that need to be done by this time during a pregnancy and a lot has not been done.

We have to look for a pediatrician. How the hell could we forget that? Pictures. Troy and I were barely taking any because we were so busy. I ran my hands through my hand and put my phone away because obviously this was not helping. The stress seemed to build on my shoulders and I looked over at Troy who seemed to be so carefree right now. How was he doing all of this?

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Her crying is what woke me up, I looked over at her scared something was wrong with the baby but she was still sleeping. I sat up and I gently rubbed her shoulder, "Brie, wake up," she didn't do it at first and she turned in her sleep. I steadied her and she cried out again, "Brie," my voice was louder, my hand touched her cheek gently. She then opened her eyes with a loud gasp.

Her brown eyes were frantic and wild. The tears came faster, her breathing was rapid her chest moving quickly. "Hey, it's okay, it was a dream." She covered up her face and I pulled her close to me. "What's wrong?" I asked her, "It was a dream about Will, the same one I had over and over again after he died." I sat up alert because it had been _years _since those dreams have happened.

"Come here," I said gently, I pulled her over into my lap and her body was shaking. It had been such a long time since she had nightmares about him. "It's okay," my lips met with the top of her head and the tears slowly began to stop but her shaking didn't. "I am so stressed out Troy," I pressed my lips together, "Maybe if we were at him then I would be taking a day off but taking a day off here won't help. I don't have anything for this baby. We don't have clothes, we don't have a crib, and we don't have a car seat. We have nothing for this baby and we are supposed to be ready by October? That is a million and ten things to do when we are on the road for seven to ten days at a time and then busy everyday."

"Slow down," I encouraged, "You need to slow down." She took a deep breath and the tears started all over again. "I don't know where this all came from but it literally hit me and all of a sudden we have 17 weeks left before she comes. We have 12 or more weeks of baseball season left. If you make it to the playoffs that almost limits us to like two weeks and two weeks isn't enough time and the baby could come early. We don't have anything. Nothing. We don't have a clue what her name is going to be and you seem so relax and calm about all of this and I can't stop freaking out. I lay awake at night and think about all of this stuff and I try to look and more things begin to pop into my head."

All of her words were tumbling out of her mouth faster than I could comprehend them all. "Gabi, slow down," she took staggering breaths in and her chest was moving so fast. "It will all work out. I know it seems daunting but it will work out. The nursery will be completed. Clothes will be bought. Car seats will be installed diapers will be purchased. It will all come together." I paused, "I don't have to take the all-star game,"

"No." She was quick to jump, "No you deserve that. You have worked so hard for that."

"But we could get a lot done."

"Maybe I won't go."

"Brie,"

"I know but there will be more and honestly, getting everything together and started would be nice. You can go and have fun out there and you would still be home for two days. You could fly out after the game and have two solid days at home. It wouldn't be a big deal."

"I still want you there for my first one." She grabbed my hand, "I want to be there but like you said. I need rest and I need to also start getting things in order."

"Just come in for the game." I begged, "And fly out the next day?"

"I don't think you understand how badly I want you to be there."

"It's an all-star game Troy, it will be okay if I am not there. If this were a world series I wouldn't be saying anything. I have technically already been to your first all-star game. It just wasn't at the major league level."

I let out a long sigh, "Okay,"

"I'm sorry Troy," she voiced, "I am not letting you give that up and I need to be at home for a couple of days."

"I understand. Whatever will make you happier, okay?" she nodded and I hugged her close, "Is everything okay with Will?" I asked, she let out a breath, "We walked right past the spot, over it and it brought back a lot of memories really fast. It freaked me out then and my night was kind of ruined after that but I don't know. The dream was just too much."

"I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry,"

* * *

><p><em>50-38<em>

_Wednesday, July 10__th__, 2019 – 24 weeks pregnant _

Gabi's POV

"Gabi, this is adorable." Ellie held up a pink onsie with a frog on the front. I shrugged, "It's a onsie with a frog."

"It's cute and little though!"

"All of these clothes are cute and little," I said laughing, Mallory didn't feel too well this morning so she stayed back with Colin. Alex went to do some wedding shopping and Melissa was running around this store getting something. She kept running up to show me things and I laughed. I thought back to the middle of the night and the lack of sleep Troy and I both got.

We both ended up getting up and going to do something else out of frustration and lack of sleep. Neither of us could fall back asleep after my nightmare with Will. Neither of us could get everything off of our mind about the things that needed to be done. We were too busy to sleep all of a sudden. We didn't talk most of the night but we did share glances. He grabbed my hand and I knew that I had him worried now and I felt guilty.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked, "We're sorry about going by that restaurant last night. We kind of blanked."

"No, it's okay." I said with a soft smile, "I can only assume you filled in the other two."

"We did."

"It's fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now. I didn't think it was this hard to be pregnant and work."

"It can't be that hard."

"It is only hard in the sense of how the hell am I going to have everything ready by the time she comes? Will I have everything? Will a name be picked out? Those stupid classes they want you to attend, I just, and I don't have time for all of this."

"Guess you and Troy Boy should have waited."

"When I went off the pill, I didn't think I would get promoted like I did. I wasn't even really trying to have a kid, Troy didn't know, I don't know. It wasn't my goal to have a kid in under a year of marriage."

"Understood. You need to stop stressing out though or Troy is going to be right that you need a break."

"I am getting one next week," I told her softly, "I am not going to go to San Diego with Troy. They announce everybody who is going and I am staying behind if Troy goes, which is very likely he will. He is the best pitcher in MLB right now. If he doesn't go something is rigged."

"Oh." I shrugged with a half smile, "He wants me to go but I don't feel comfortable. That is four solid days of planning, shopping, and getting things figured out."

"I will help." Ellie said, "I will be there and maybe we can have a couple of sleepovers."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You got it girl. It is something I can do to help my matron of honor," I giggled, "Let me know if you need help on anything."

"I think you have your hands full."

"But I can still help!"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>The hotel door opened and I looked over my magazine at Troy and Emily. They were both laughing and they looked like they had a good time. I drew in my legs and put my magazine down as they went to the fridge to grab water. "Did you guys have fun?"<p>

"Oh yea," Troy smiled and took a drink, Emily stumbled a little bit and I looked at Troy, "Is she drunk?"

"Little bit. I may have bought her a couple of drinks tonight, I am a little drunk to be honest,"

"Troy! You pitch tomorrow,"

He laughed, "I know but how many times do I get to take my sister out, right Em Em?"

"I still hate that," she grumbled, "She is eighteen Troy,"

"Almost nineteen,"

"Are you going to buy our child beer at nineteen?"

"No." he said, his eyes were glazed over, "Then why did you buy Emily some?"

"She is my sister and if she is going to drink I would rather it be around me."

"Oh God," I shoved Troy towards the bed and he grabbed my wrist, "Gabs,"

"Troy, go take a shower and get into bed. You have to pitch tomorrow and normally you pitch a hell of a lot better without a hangover, so go." He took his hand away and he went into the bathroom. The shut tightly and I looked at Emily who was staring at me with wide eyes. "Emily, you can stay here for the evening. No need for your parents to get upset with all of us."

"Yay," she cheered, I pulled out the couch in the living room area and she collapsed down onto it. "Thanks," she grumbled, she easily rolled over and went to sleep. I wasn't concerned about her mostly because I knew she had many drinks before and had been way worse. Troy got out of the shower and he had a pair of shorts on as he slid into the bed.

"Why did you get drunk?"

"I wanted to have fun," he pulled the blankets around him, "Don't you think I would like to have some fun? I do work tomorrow, kind of like you?"

"You are also pregnant and you stressed me out this morning. I can't stop thinking about everything that has to be done and if I can't forget about it I will throw like shit tomorrow anyways so I figured why not have fun and throw like shit."

"So you are just going to hope your team shows up for you tomorrow?"

He gripped the pillow tightly, "Good night Gabs,"

I rolled my eyes and I got into the bed, "Whatever Troy,"

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, July 11<em>_th__, 2019_

"I hope your hangover is terrible," I commented, as Troy hadn't moved since he woke up twenty minutes ago. "And why would you wish that on me?" he questioned, "Because you were an asshole last night. That is why."

"God, what did I say?"

"First, you gave Emily beer?"

"Yes, I figured it wasn't going to be a big deal. She is going to college next year and I saw what you did at college. Might as well buy it for her and not let some random person buy it." I sighed as he had a point, "Fine but you getting drunk the day before you are supposed to pitch?"

"I have done it before Gabi,"

"I am sorry I am stressing you out but that doesn't give you a right to blow your team off."

"Please tell me I didn't utter the words you are stressing me out last night."

"You did."

"I am sorry, okay?" he sat up and I sighed, "You are not stressing me out. The things you told me got me to thinking and yes, I am fairly stressed about all of that right now as well as you are. I understand why you have been that way now because yes, we have a lot of shit to do before our baby gets here and we don't have a lot of time to get it done. I understand. I am sorry."

"I still don't understand why you got drunk last night but whatever."

"We had fun."

"Do you remember it?"

"All of it."

"But you don't remember our conversation?"

"I remember that we had a conversation but I don't remember what was said." He moved and he came over to me, "Troy, I need to finish packing."

"Not until I get a kiss," he put his hands on my waist and I looked at him with impatient eyes, "I am sorry, I love you and it was stupid. I will go out there and throw every ball perfectly. My headache isn't nearly as bad anymore so I will be okay, okay?" I reluctantly nodded my head and he kissed me softly, "I love you too."

"Good and you are not stressing me out Gabs,"

"I understand,"

* * *

><p>Troy ended up pitching fairly well to gain another win. He was electric on the mound today and he was happy as could be in the dugout. His stuff worked and the team went on to sweep the Yankees. It was a fun ride with the boys and I was so happy I got to spend a lot of time with my friends in New York.<p>

My eyes traced the outline of the city and I let a sigh tumble out of my mouth. "Whatcha looking at?" I turned to see my mom come close, "The city," I said softly, she smiled, and "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"I love it. Kansas City just doesn't have this sparkle."

"No, it doesn't. I loved living in New York while we did."

"I loved every minute of the four years I attended school here. When I lived here and went to high school I hated every single minute of it. I don't think you can really appreciate this town when you are getting bullied a lot."

"Yes, I regret sending you to that school."

"It all worked out." I told her with a smile, "Did you and the twins have fun?"

"Yes! Are looking forward to our beach vacation in the Hamptons now."

"I am quite jealous."

"We wish you could tag along!"

"I wish I could tag along!"

My mom laughed, she then brought me into a big hug, "Have fun and we will see you soon okay?"

"Got it. I love you mom,"

"I love you too."

I waved good-bye to her and then the Bolton's came by, I smiled and waved hugging each of them. Luke as happy as could be with this week. I had bid good-bye to Mallory and Ellie earlier as they boarded a plane to head back to Kansas City a couple of hours ago. Brad had ended up coming to Wednesday and Thursdays game. We had lunch with him today before Troy went to the park and that was fun.

Troy came out and I smiled, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"I don't know, whatever is next?"

"Cleveland. That is next."

I laughed, "Very true,"

He kissed the top of my head and he sighed, "Good ol' Cleveland."

"Something like that."

Troy smiled and we boarded the bus together. "So I was thinking, I have a couple of different names but you have to be open minded about them and think about them because they aren't…girly names."

"Alright, let me hear,"

And this is what Troy and I did for the entire evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for the love!**

**Please Review! **


	22. Busy All-Stars

Chapter 22 – Busy All-Stars

_Sunday, July 14__th__, 2019 – 24 weeks pregnant _

_52-40 14-2_

Gabi's POV

"Have a safe trip home," Troy kissed the top of my head, "You have a blast on San Diego," I squeezed the top of his arm, "It would be a lot better if you were going to be there."

"I wish, I think it is time for some rest." Troy nodded and he leaned back against the wall. His flight was due to leave soon and mine wasn't that long from now. He pulled me close and kissed me. "Pitch well,"

"I will. I will see you Wednesday morning?"

"Just in time for you to set up the crib," I told him with a wink, Troy laughed, "If that is my duty for Wednesday and Thursday then yes," I smiled and he hooked his hands with mine, he reached across to find baby girls kicks, "Your appointment is Thursday right?"

"Indeed." He smiled, "Too bad we don't get to see her."

"I know. Maybe in a couple of weeks we could do a 3-D sonogram."

"Those alien pictures?" I laughed, "They are your child. We can see if it got your ugly face." Troy laughed, "Is this the kind of mood you are in?" I nodded and he kissed me again, "I see. You are in a great mood and I am going to miss it."

"Are not. By the time I am on the flight home I will be cranky as hell." Troy shook his head, "You cranky?" I nodded, "Oh yea."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"So you like the nursery idea?"

"Yes ma'am, it is whatever you really want."

"I mean it can't be obnoxious. If you hate it then it would be horrible."

"Whatever pleases you Brie,"

"Your parents are painting the nursery tomorrow, we want the room right next to ours right?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't care. I mean…maybe a room down." Troy smirked; I shook my head, "Is this for the older years?"

"How about downstairs?" Troy suggested, I laughed out my fingers wrapped through his, "Whatever. Anyways, Ellie, Alex, and I are going to see what we can get for the nursery and then when you get home on Wednesday, we will be putting together what we can and whatever is left your parents will finish." Troy nodded, "Are you done?"

"Well no."

Troy laughed, "Brie, we are going to be fine. Your brain has been spinning for the past weekend." I sighed, "I understand but none of it is done. It may all be done in my head but it actually isn't done."

The speakers for Troy's flight to San Diego went out. "Please, actually get some sort of rest for the next two days okay?" I nodded and he pulled me into another kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." He squeezed my arm gently, "Easy," he whispered into my ear, I smiled, "You got it captain," he shook his head, "I'll see you in a couple of games."

"Text me when you land!"

"No, text me when you land." He corrected, "I will land before you." I told him, "You text me when you land." Troy sighed, "You are so pushy."

"You love me."

Troy shook his head, he kissed me once more and he squeezed my hand. "Bye baby girl,"

"Bye,"

He walked off and handed his boarding ticket off. I shook my head and I went down to my gate. I waited about fifteen minutes and then they called it. A couple of players were getting on this flight, some were going to home states, and three were going to San Diego. Troy, Gordon, and Salvy were all attending. I wished I was going but a lot needed to be done in the next couple of days.

I bit down on my lip and I found my seat on the plane. I settled back into it and I closed my eyes for a moment. I then felt the plane move and we were taxing. I don't think I have ever slept through the beginning portion of a plane.

* * *

><p><em>Monday, July 15<em>_th__, 2019_

_All-star break _

I scratched my chin as I looked at the crib with Lucille. My mom was wondering around looking for what her big gift would be. My dad and Jack were both painting the nursery the color Troy and I picked out the other day. "I really like this one, it would really work."

"It is cute." Lucille mentioned my eyes swept over the white cribs again. I took a step over to see the other crib that I really liked. "I like both of these Lucille, I am not quite sure which one I like better."

"By what I have seen you are going pretty classy with the nursery. I really like this one for that. The way the backboard is higher up and it curves. It is just simply beautiful." I smiled with a nod, "I think I completely agree." My mom came bouncing over with a smile, "I think I know what I want to get you guys." I laughed, "This isn't a competition."

"I know this," my mom said, "I just need a good gift too because a crib is great, so I am getting you the other big piece." I raised my eyebrow and Lucille smiled, "I will start the process of the crib, go with your mom." I thanked her and my mom took me across the store. We were in front of chairs and she then guided me down to a beautiful glider chair. It was a white color and the ottoman next to it was a white with pink flowers on it.

"Oh my, mom,"

"All of you kids loved to be rocked in a glider, I can only assume your child will be the same." I reached out to touch it and I smiled, "It is perfect." I told her, I hugged her and she hugged me back. The baby kicked and I had my mom feel her kick, "I think she agrees." My mom grinned, "Have you and Troy started picking out names?" I sighed, "We have talked about it mostly. We have not decided on a thing though."

"Go non-traditional." My mom said with a shrug, "Why?"

"Because, there are so many Sarah's and Elizabeth's and Sophia in this world it isn't fun. I know people are so against certain names for girls but I mean, go out there and try something different. Dakota, Charlie, Logan, Harper, Payton, Jordan, Piper I mean the names are the limit out there. Don't be defined about what is a girls name and what is a boy's name. Maybe they will get made fun of a little in life but with the last name Bolton…in Kansas City I think she will be fine no matter what you name her. You won't screw up her name and with nicknames she will be golden."

"Well…I think we did decide on a middle name and she could go by that if she didn't like her name."

"That is a good thought too. They can decide when they get older."

Lucille came to join us with a note in hand, "Oh my, please tell me that is what you are getting her." My mom smiled, "I am indeed,"

"That is beautiful,"

"Troy and I found a dresser and a night stand at an antique store that we had redone and it is gorgeous." I gushed and I smiled, "The nursery is really coming along."

"It's amazing what you can do when you have an idea." Lucille said, "How about we check out car seats and strollers," I agreed and we walked towards that area. We looked through them and we tried to figure out which one would be the best one. We got one that could fit a small baby if need be. We picked the matching stroller and then we began to look at the final things that we would need.

We grabbed a couple of things of diapers, a bunch of bottles, "Are you breastfeeding?" my mom asked, I pressed my lips together, "Most likely." I told her, "I haven't really talked about it with Troy but I probably will." My mom placed a breast pump in my cart, "That is the best breast pump on the market. I promise. You will love it." I nodded my head and she smiled, "Now, Lucille and I will take care of your registry like we did for the wedding." My mom said, "Thank you," I replied, "That is about the best thing I have heard all day." Lucille laughed, "You never wanted to do your wedding one."

"I have fantastic stuff thanks to you guys. I can only assume you can pick out really cute baby stuff. You also know what I really need and what I don't really need. So I will just let you guys handle it. I just don't have time."

"Understood. I think we handled all of the big stuff." Lucille survived as we looked at the papers in our hands. We had taken care of the crib and the chair. The car seat and stroller is done. We have the nightstand and dresser and really only needed one more piece of furniture in her room. The breast pump was ready and I looked around to make sure I didn't need anything else today.

"If the baby came in four weeks we would be okay right?"

"You have been slowly stalking up on diapers right?"

"Yes." I answered, "Our closet is filling up,"

"Good."

"So I am good for now besides Y'know clothes?"

"You have a good set." Lucille said picking up a bundle, "Plus all the Royals shit we will get."

"We will work on the registry later this week." My mom said looking at Lucille, Lucille nodded, "I have a job interview on Friday but besides that I am free this weekend."

"Do you have a baby shower date yet?" my mom asked, we moved through the store and I shrugged, "I think so. I know the Royals are throwing Troy and I one but I am not sure about family and friends."

"When is the Royals baby shower?" Lucille asked, "Let me see." I pulled out my phone and wiped to my calendar and scrolled through until I found the date. "Saturday the 24th at 11:30 in the morning before the 6:10 Royals game that night." I read off, Lucille looked at my mom, "Do we want to host one for them in September on an off-day?"

I looked up, "We only have two off days in September. We go from Cleveland to Detroit during one and are home the other one. I think the 19th but you can also do any Saturday we are at home because I won't be working Saturdays in September."

My mom and Lucille smiled, "We will work on the rest." We made our way to the front of the store with everything that we were getting. Lucille was buying the crib and mattress. My mom was buying the chair and ottoman to go with it. I was getting the car seat and stroller along with the breast pump. Each of us had picked out a couple of outfits that we were buying for her and a couple of other little things.

Lucille paid first and when she snapped her wallet shut I moved closer to pay. My phone rang, I reached over for my purse, pulling my phone out from the picket it was shoved in and I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey! What are you up too?" Troy's voice fell through the phone and I smiled, "I am currently buying a car seat and stroller."

"How exciting. The mom squad with you?" I laughed, "Yes. My mom bough us this really cool chair for her room and your mom took care of the crib like promised."

"Wow. Getting things done. Did you take my truck?"

"Yes. We also have my dad's truck."

"Good. You aren't lifting too much right?"

"Nope." I slid my card for the thing that Troy and I were buying and Troy sighed, "I miss you."

"It has barely been twelve hours," I pushed in my pin number and when it cleared I was handed my receipt and my mom went next. I gathered my things, "I know but you are so beautiful right now I hate missing you for a day." I snorted, "Whipped."

"I am not." He protested, I shook my head, "Don't you have some activity you are supposed to be attending?"

"It's like nine thirty,"

"It should be ten thirty."

"Alright, maybe it is but I don't have to be anywhere until two."

"Are you going to the Derby tonight?"

"Indeed am. I wish you were there so we could be on the field together."

"We were for the one in Minnesota."

"That was so long ago."

"Next year superstar."

"With our baby,"

"Hey, I am sending you a list of names. Think about them," I instructed, "Roger that."

"I have to go. We are leaving. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll face time you tonight from the field!"

"Awesome!"

We hung up and Lucille smiled, "How is he?"

"Bored. He needs somebody to constantly entertain him."

"Why do you think we signed him up for every baseball clinic he could do?" I laughed, "Good point. It paid off."

We left the store and guided the workers to our cars for them to fill both of the backs to the top. I shut the tailgate and flipped Troy's keys in my hand. "I'll see you guys back at the house."

We had all drove separately as Lucille had a job interview this morning as well. The drive home from the legends felt endless. We drove and drove for what felt like the longest time, songs switched on the radio and cars blew past us, as we were making sure nothing fell out the back. When we pulled off of the highway. The twist and turns to the house were fun and when we pulled in we all pulled into different areas. We walked inside putting some of the bags down.

I could smell the fresh paint coming from the second bedroom on the floor where the baby would reside for some time. Most likely until we had our next child and then baby girl would get a new room downstairs. There were three big bedrooms downstairs waiting for kids to grow into them but for now we wanted to keep her close. I walked back into the room and they were listing to an indie station on the radio getting a lot done.

"Wow," my dad turned around and he smiled, "How was shopping?" he asked, Jack turned down the radio and I nodded, "Great. We got a lot accomplished without a lot of pain." My eyes did a quick turn of the room and I smiled, "This is pretty fantastic guys."

"Just what you wanted?" Jack asked, "It is going to be perfect with the pink."

"Gray and pink…not bad."

"With white furniture."

"Is there a lot that needs to be carried in?" my dad asked, I nodded, "Yes, but go ahead and finish what you are doing." I yawned, "I think I am going to go lay down for a little bit. I am pretty tired."

"Got it."

"If you need anything come let me know."

"Yup."

I walked out and I went to our bedroom not far down and I crawled into the bed after kicking my shoes off. Exhaustion rolled over my body and I was out within minutes.

* * *

><p>Lucille's POV<p>

I finished the last of the trim on the wall; my eyes glanced outside to see it was some time in the evening. Jack was starting to clean up the paint, Alex was washing things off that shouldn't have paint on them and Kylie was doing some other chores around the house to help them out. I had not seen Gabi since we returned and she said she was going to take a nap.

That was hours ago.

My phone began to buzz on the small table that we had drinks, phones, and keys set up on. I put down my paintbrush and I walked over to see Troy calling me. I slid the button across the screen and I smiled. It had been a couple of days since I had talked to him.

"Hey sweetie,"

"Hi mama,"

"How are you?"

I heard a crowd around him and I remembered the Homerun Derby tonight. He must have been near the field as it was pretty loud. "I am good. Hey, are you still at the house?"

"Your house?"

"Yes,"

"Yes! We just finished painting the nursery."

"Awesome, is Gabs around?" he asked, "Actually, I haven't seen her in a couple of hours. She disappeared for a bit,"

"She isn't answering her cell phone, I am a little concerned."

"Let me go check your guys room," I put down my stuff and walked down the hallway. I propped open the door and I smiled, "She is out."

"She must have been pretty tired," Troy, said, "I have been trying to get ahold of her for a while now."

"I think she said something about not sleeping well last night. Then she shopped all morning and was on her feet. She is probably pretty exhausted. Do you want me to wake her up?"

"When was the last time she ate food?" Troy asked, "Uh…I am not sure. She claimed to have had something this morning but I haven't seen her eat anything." Troy didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, "Leave her. Hopefully she wakes up sooner than later and get some food. If not I'll check back with you later."

"Got it. How is the Derby?"

"Fun. Gabi and I were supposed to FaceTime through it but somebody is tired," I smiled, "She needs her rest. She will not have much sleeping coming her way come October."

"I guess. I think I am glad she stayed home instead of coming. She needed the rest and the piece of mind that the nursery is getting done. That things are being accomplished." I shut the door to the room and walked down the stairs, "This is very true. She will probably be more relaxed about it later."

"Yes, anyways, thanks for checking on her. I'll talk to you soon. Dinner Wednesday right?"

"Right. I love you,"

"Love you too mom,"

He then hung up and went on to whatever he was doing. I went back into the nursery, as it looked good. Tomorrow we were helping hang the curtains and put some of the furniture in place in the room. Then I think our parts were done. She wanted Troy to put the crib together, mostly for entertainment value. I didn't blame her to the fact Troy should have sense that he helped.

Kylie was finishing putting the dishes away and she smiled, "How is the nursery going?"

"Almost done."

"Have you seen Gabi in a while?" Kylie asked, "She is sleeping. Troy just called concerned because he hadn't heard from her in a while."

"That is why I love that boy." I smiled, "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I opened my eyes and darkness filled the room. I looked around wondering what time it actually was. I fumbled around for my phone and I pulled it up to my face to see it was a little after twelve thirty. I groaned as I had slept for hours.

I saw that Troy had called me a couple of different times and a couple of text messages. I decided I would just give him a call. I didn't move from the bed, as this was a rare moment of comfort. I held the phone to my ear and I listened to it ring a couple of times. "Please tell me you did not just wake up." I let out a breath and laughed quietly, "I did. I was a lot more tired than I thought I was."

"You aren't going to sleep tonight."

"I will. I promise. I am still tired."

"Are you feeling alright?" Troy asked, "Yes, I am just tired. I think the past couple of weeks are catching up to me."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I had toast this morning,"

"Like at?"

"Eight."

"Please, eat some food."

"What?" I asked, "Brie, please,"

"I'm not hungry. I just kind of want to sleep."

"I don't need you passing out from lack of food."

"Can I just eat a big breakfast tomorrow?" I asked, my eyes were closing again and Troy sighed, "Are you really falling asleep?" I nodded, no real words coming out of my mouth. "I'll talk to you tomorrow morning okay?"

"I love you,"

"I'm sure you do."

"Night Troy,"

"Night baby girl, love you,"

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, July 16<em>_th__, 2019_

_All-Star Game _

I shifted my laptop on my lap and I nibbled on the food I was eating. After not eating much yesterday, I had eaten a lot today. I was pretty reenergized and I felt good. People had been inviting me too all kinds of watch partiers but I wasn't sure where I wanted to do. I kind of just wanted to stay in and watch Troy then go to bed. Cody had ended up going with Troy as his person along with Emily.

He was treating them with the All-Star experience and they were apparently having a blast. They all stood on the field with him during the home run derby and they had great seats tonight to watch him pitch. My phone rang and I picked it up, "Gabi!" I pulled it away to see it was Josh who had called me. "Come over to our apartment. Zach and Alex are coming over."

"I don't know Josh, Mallory and Ellie invited me to Ellie's apartment."

"I invited them."

"I am probably just going to stay home."

"No!" Josh declined, "That is boring!"

"I am working on some stuff so we can all chill at the lake tomorrow and Thursday."

"Like what stuff?"

"Baby stuff."

"Ewwwwww,"

"Joshua,"

"Sorry, but really, come over."

"No."

"Why no?" Josh complained, "I miss you!"

"I am tired."

"Troy said you slept for like sixteen hours yesterday."

"So what, I am pregnant and I work my ass off."

"Fine. We are coming to you. Mel!"

I hung up the phone and I continued to work on my computer. I was looking through things about babies. I was trying to figure out what I needed, how to prepare and all of these other questions that were on my mind. I felt overwhelmed with information and I wasn't sure I was ready to be a mom. Suddenly doors were opening and many voices were filling in the room.

"I love how you guys just come on in," I said, I shut my laptop. Josh, Melissa, Alex and Zach all found a spot as they passed around the stuff they brought. I shook my head, "We can't let you watch this alone." Zach claimed, "I would have been just fine."

"Troy wouldn't want you to watch alone."

"Troy just wants me to watch. I don't think he really cares who is here."

"Why are you in such a bad mood," Alex slapped Zach, "Zach, really?" I sighed, "I am pretty tired you guys." Melissa came over and she sat down on my knees, "You are being a party pooper,"

"Do you want me to be a party pooper tomorrow?"

"No!" she said quickly, "We are going to have so much fun these next two days,"

"Fun." I said with a nod of my head, "No sass. You are going to have fun."

"I will be the only one, along with Mallory, that isn't drunk."

"Becca won't be either. She is still feeding the baby."

I rolled my eyes, "So fun."

Melissa squished me into a hug, "I am not letting go until you smile." I let her hug me and she continued. Zach and Josh shook their head, "I am sorry guys. I am not meaning to be an asshole. I just am tired."

"Smile," Melissa said, I finally smiled and she nodded, "Good, now show me this precious nursery."

I smiled a real smile, "Come on,"

Alex and Melissa followed me and I went down the hallway. I opened the door to her room; the paint smells still fuming in the room while the girls grinned. My dad had hung the curtains earlier today and took all of the tape off of the walls. Some of the furniture was in place in the room while the crib sat in a box where it was supposed to go. "Who is building the crib?"

"Troy. He has to get it done in the next two days."

"Giving him a timeline?"

"I guess it doesn't have to be done since we are all going to the lake but I want it done soon."

"This room is precious Gabi, the gray and pink is different. I am loving it." Alex looked around more and Melissa was in awh, "This is completely cute. They could use this room color forever. Just change the accent color."

"Well, this room will probably always be the youngest room. So if we have another kid in the future this room will become their room and this child will be moved downstairs to a bigger room."

"That is a pretty good idea."

"I don't want the baby downstairs is my point. Nap times and bed time all need to be close to us and plus as the kids get older they start hearing things." Melissa laughed and it took a minute for Alex to catch on but she giggled. "Wow."

"Yea,"

"Do you and Troy plan on having a second kid?" Alex asked looking at the chair my mom had bought, "Yes, we are. I am not having my child be an only child."

"What if the first experience is bad?"

"What if the next experience is the one of a life-time?"

"Hell, if you keep saying that then you'll have kids until you have a reality TV show." I giggled and nodded, "I guess so but I was an only child for sixteen years. I am going to not let my kid turn out like me."

"You are a great person!"

"Now I am. I used to be a whiny bitch. Just ask Troy." I shook my head, Melissa and Alex laughed, and "All of these babies are making me have baby fever."

"You guys should wait until you are married and are ready to have kids." I advised, "Are you and Troy ready?" Alex asked, "I felt ready until I started reading everything I am going to be needing or doing or knowing."

"It will all work."

"I hope."

"You guys! It's starting!"

We all filed back down as Troy would be starting the top of the 1st inning and would most likely only pitch one inning. Maybe two but they had a lot of pitchers that wanted a turn. Troy would be selfless with this advantage and would most likely give the next inning to the next guy. He was happy getting the first inning on the mound to start off the game. To be chosen to go in.

I settled into the chair and I smiled. I grabbed my phone, I pulled up twitter and I started a tweet. I leaned back and I took a picture of my bump and Troy digging into the mound.

_Baby girl and I cheering daddy on at home! #AllStar #Royals _

I smiled after playing with a couple of filters and sending the picture out. Automatic favorites and retweets came. Troy threw to the first batter; the first pitch of the game and it was a strike down and away. Salvy, fortunately, was his catcher so those two were most likely having a fantastic time. Troy smiled on the mound and Salvy set up for him. "Those two are something else." Zach said, "They are good friends."

"Good friends?" Josh said, "They have a bromance."

I smiled, "They love each other."

"They have the same humor." Josh said

"A ten year old boy." Zach added, I laughed, "You guys are the same age mentally."

"Those two will pull pranks for days in the clubhouse together."

"You should get them back together." I told them, "We have tried! They outsmart us!"

"You guys suck then."

Melissa laughed, "They do suck."

Josh hit her with a pillow and I shook my head. Troy struck out the first batter, the second ground out and the third was currently down in the count 0-2. I smiled because I knew Troy was having fun and nothing else mattered to him right now.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I dropped my bag in the airport as I was catching a flight home tonight. Gabi had no idea I would be home tonight and I didn't plan on spilling my secret any time soon. We were leaving for the lake tomorrow around noon to spend some time on the water. We were going to completely relax for a couple of days before we finish out the grind of the baseball season.

Digging out my phone, I sat down and I began to scroll through all of the congrats text messages from me pitching in the all-star game. My twitter feed was full of tweets but one caught my eye causing me to smile. The one of Gabi watching me, her little bump sticking out saying how they were watching daddy from home. Warmth spilled through my heart thinking of somebody calling me daddy.

I was going to go home, build the crib, and then crawl into bed with her. It was going to be late but I didn't want to put that off. She wanted it done and I understood. I guess I could do it Thursday when we got back. I really just wanted to crawl into bed with her. I then pulled down my text messages to see Zach had sent me a text.

_Barely saw you finish pitching and then was out. _

A picture of a curled up Gabi was left and I smiled, she had been pretty exhausted lately. I sent him a text back.

_Is she still sleeping there? _

I started saying Thank you to a lot of people, texting back and forth with some when Zach sent me a message back.

_No, we moved her to her bed. She barely flinched. _

That's my girl. She loves to sleep and I could only imagine what pregnancy was doing to her.

_Thank you. Did you guys stay and watch the whole game?_

American league came out for the win and I ended up getting the win as we took the lead in the bottom of the first. It was a magical thing right there and I couldn't have asked for a better evening. I pitched one inning and I enjoyed every pitch I threw out there. I used my defense, got a strike out, and a grounder. It was fun and I couldn't wait to experience it all over again.

_Your welcome dude, and yes we stayed. Fun game. Lucky bastard. _

I smirked and I sent a message back, _next year maybe you should pitch better. _

I could only imagine his reaction to that statement and he sent back a middle finger. I laughed out loud and some people looked my way. My flight was called and I got up to board my flight. Kansas City here I come.

* * *

><p>Cody was waiting for me with his truck. He yawned deeply as he had taken a flight ahead of me home. It was only about thirty minutes so he had time to get here and get his truck. I yawned because it was a little after one in the morning. Emily was passed out in the back of the truck while we began to roll home. "How are you feeling?" I asked, "Good, you?"<p>

"Good. I am tired though."

"I will just let Emily crash at my house so you can get home."

"Awesome. Thanks man for the tickets. That was an unreal experience."

"No problem man. I had fun. Thanks for taking Gabs ticket."

"How is she?"

"Tired. She has been sleeping a lot more."

"Has she hit the third trimester yet?"

"No, not till August. She will be…she is twenty-five weeks as of today..."

"Only about fifteen weeks to go." I smiled, "It is flying by."

"I bet it is. You really have known for ten weeks."

"Shut up. I have known longer."

"Uh…not much. Maybe 14 weeks."

"Yes, probably 14 weeks, I don't feel like talking about that."

Cody smiled and he pulled into my driveway, "Thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow around noon."

"See ya,"

I got out and I pulled Emily out. "I'll bring your luggage tomorrow."

"Thanks dude,"

Emily hit the ground and she grumbled. She rubbed her eyes and she began to walk towards the house. "Downstairs!" I called, she nodded and I followed her. She stumbled down the stairs and I made sure she didn't hit the floor. I turned off a couple of lights and I went into our bedroom. Gabi was curled up in the bed with Skip at her feet. I kicked off my shoes and socks. It had only been a couple of days but I wanted to just hold her for hours.

I pulled back the covers and she stirred in the sheets. Her head twisted and I slid in, her eyes opened in alert and she sat up quickly alarmed, "It's just me, it's just me," I said, she blinked and she smiled, "Troy?"

"I decided I wanted to be with you tonight."

She reached over to pull me into a hug, "You pitched well tonight. I would have texted you but I fell asleep."

"So I heard, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I love you,"

I kissed her temple and we slid down in the bed, my arms wrapped around her, "Happy twenty five weeks,"

She giggled, "Best thing ever,"

"Fifteen weeks to go."

"Yay,"

"Your picture was cute."

"I loved it."

"A lot of people did."

"Get some rest Brie, I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, July 17<em>_th__, 2019_

Gabi's POV

I scrolled through my Facebook while Troy reached over to rub my knee; "We are going to have a blast these next two days."

"Are we?"

"Yes," his thumb pressed into my kneecap and I pulled away, Troy smiled. We were in the long line of cars as we were driving to the Lake of the Ozarks. We had gotten up early to drive down and then we would drive back late on Thursday. Cody was leading the pack; Troy was behind Cody and Josh next in line after Troy, followed by Chase who was in front of Colin and Zach. We never lost one another and us girls were having a blast texting each other in a big group.

My fingers danced across the keyboard, a message from Mallory popping up. She was uncomfortable being about three weeks from her due date. She was complaining about something and Troy looked over at me. "So I thought about those baby names…"

"Different huh?"

"Very but I like it. I really do."

"Which one do you like?" I asked, Troy smiled, "I really liked all of them. Any of them would fit most likely. We can play it by ear and when we see her…bam." I shook my head, "I kind of want to have it narrowed down."

"We will work on it. We have some time until we really have to have a name for her." I nodded and let out a long yawn, "How are you functioning right now?" I asked him with another yawn, "I work well on low sleep and I know I will be crazy drunk tonight." I shook my head and Troy laughed, "What are you jealous?"

"A little bit." I said, Troy pushed his sunglasses up but his hat got into the way so he just put them down. "Brie, come on," he was amused and I shrugged, "I can't get drunk. I can't even have a drink." He rubbed my hand gently, "It's not like you won't be able to get drunk again some day."

"Some day. When will that be? After I have the baby I get to breastfeed for a couple of months and then I actually have to work and watch my child. I don't know when I will be able to get crazy drunk again. I kind of miss it. I am only twenty five."

Troy leaned his head back to look at me, "Can I have two beers?"

"No, have fun tonight Troy. You work a lot and this is your couple of days off. You deserve it. I am just jealous. I will hang with Mallory and Becca who can't get drunk." Troy looked at me and he sighed, "Okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin it. Please, have fun. It is your chance to have fun for a couple of days with your friends during the season. If this was the off-season I would be like hell no you be sitting out with me." Troy laughed with amusement, "I love you,"

"I love you too now…what did you think of the nursery?"

"I love it Brie. You did well."

"Thank you. Your parents and my parents were a huge help."

"I bet they were. You slept a lot on Monday."

"I was pretty tired."

"Was it easy getting your appointment moved to Friday?"

"Yes, we go in at ten before we head to the field."

"Got it captain."

I shook my head, "Are we almost there?"

"Not too much further."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The sun was nice and bright in the sky while we all relaxed on the boat. Troy was the pilot in the front. His hat on backwards with a beer in the cup holder as he drove the boat across the lake. I propped my legs up and I let the sun bake into my skin. My hair was flapping in the wind but my face protected by my hat from the sun. I glanced over at Troy who was scanning the area around him.<p>

Josh was leaning close by and Zach was sitting in front of him. Ellie tapped my leg and she showed me here phone. I took it from her hands and my eyes scanned the flower arrangement. I smiled, "Those are cute."

"Cute or fantastic?"

"A mix of both." I told her, she nodded and continued to look. Chase was sitting in front of her while her feet were placed on his lap. "El, can we drop the wedding talk for a little bit?" he asked, "No, sorry. We are getting married in December."

"That is months away."

"Not as many months as you think. It took Gabi four years to plan her wedding." Troy laughed from the back and I looked over at him, "We will never live that down." Troy called, "We got married right?" he nodded with a shrug, "This is true,"

"And now when you have kids they will think you got married because of them."

"Never." Troy said, "If they think that they don't know us well enough. Anybody that matters knows how long we have been together." Troy said with a shrug, I smiled looking over at him and he winked. Colin sighed and rubbed a spot on Mallory's stomach. "I mean, they will most likely think the same thing about Mal and I."

"Like I said, they don't know you well enough then."

Mallory smiled and she sat back a little bit, "Mal you aren't going to pop on us right?" Alex asked, Mallory laughed, "Not even close you guys."

"You have three weeks!" Becca exclaimed, "That is in popping territory."

"She hasn't really even shifted yet."

"Oh well then…I hope that happens so."

"I can wait. I am getting really nervous." Mallory told us, we all exchanged smiles and carried on with another conversation. The wedding talk was very dominant as the first wedding wasn't that many months away. November was coming really close to all of us and the last minute cringe was coming. The boys kept trying to change the topic among the group but they were not having any success what so ever.

"Gabs?" I looked over at Troy, "Hmm?"

"What book did you want Mallory to read?" he mentioned, my eyes light up, "Oh! I found this author," I grabbed my phone and I began to scroll through my lists and I grinned, _"Gone Girl_ it is freaking amazing."

"I want to read!"

"Oh! I have read that," Alex said, "Fucking creepy but insanely good."

"It was so damn good." I told them, we began to talk about books and the boys began to pipe in more and more. I then looked over at Troy who had a smirk on his face because he had successfully changed the conversation away from the wedding. We began to talk books and movies. I got up on the boat and walked behind Troy. My arms slipped around his waist and he moved his hand to cover mine.

"What's up beautiful?"

"Nothing," I said, "I am just tired."

"Somebody is _always _tired," Troy, said, "I am growing a baby inside of me. It is a lot of work." Troy laughed and nodded, "I see,"

"Are you ever going to stop this boat?"

"In a minute,"

The sun was slowly falling in the sky and we had decided that tomorrow we would get all of the fun toys out. We would get out the wakeboard, the tube, all of those things for the boys to have completely fun on the lake for a couple of days. Tonight we were just taking the boat around for a spin and then we would go back, grill some dinner, and play cards for the evening until we all retired to bed.

Troy then began to pull the boat around another corner to this small cove. "Wow, Troy," words began to filter out and Troy docked the boat. "I found it here a couple of years ago when I went with my Dad one time."

"Was I still in school?"

"ESPN." He said, a smile covering his face, "You were so busy you didn't even want me to come."

"I was at the office from 6 to 9." I said, "I came home and fell asleep."

"I understand." He kissed the top of my head; the sun was setting, as it was late. The way it was disappearing over the water made me excited. Troy sat down and he pulled me gently into his lap. His hand smoothed over my stomach and she was kicking, like always. Troy smiled, his nose pressing into my neck. "Fifteen weeks," Troy whispered into my ear, I squeezed his hand because the excitement was real in both of us.

"I know, I am so excited,"

The boat hushed over, some of the girls were taking pictures and quiet talk went among the couples. Mallory stood up, "Girl picture!" she announced, and "I want the sunset!" Troy smiled leaning back and I got up. We all joined, I was squeezed between Ellie and Alex while we all posed for the camera. The phone clicked a couple of times and then Zach showed the picture.

"Perfect," Alex purred, "I'll send it to all of you,"

"Thanks Darling,"

"Will somebody take a picture of Troy and I?" I asked, Troy groaned, "Troy, come on! How many times do we have a moment to take a picture?"

"Not enough," he got up and we both smiled as Melissa took the picture. She smiled and then frowned, "Hang on," Troy sighed and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. My eyes looking up towards him, "You and pictures."

"Okay, that is adorable," I looked up at Melissa to only realize she had been taking pictures. "You took pictures of that?"

"Yes, and if somebody took pictures of Josh and I like that I would look horrible but you two…"

I took the phone from Melissa and I looked at the picture. Troy kissing the top of my head, I was looking up at him with a smile, it was the perfect picture that happened by chance. "That is a great picture,"

"Thanks Mel,"

"No problem."

Troy and I relaxed in the boat because for one moment we were actually not busy. We didn't have to be at an airport, we didn't have to be at the stadium, a work out, a press conference, and an event. We didn't have to be flying in twenty different directions. Staying right here together was perfectly fine. We didn't have to get up and leave. I rested against Troy while we watched the sun disappear over the trees.

He stroked my hand and he pulled my fingers into his. Troy and I were constantly busy and it was a nice moment that we didn't have to move. It was nice that we got a chance to catch our breaths and help catch up on sleep. Starting Friday we would be on the second half grind again. We would be finishing the season and then welcoming a child. Right now the Royals were destined to take the AL Central. They were ahead of the Tigers by 4 ½ games. If they could keep this pace then good things could happen.

Troy sighed and we all let the boat hum around us while we just watched the beauty in the sky. We were all taking a step back from our crazy lives and taking a moment to remember that we all had each other and everything would work out in the end. The breeze in the air caused goose bumps to rise on my skin. Troy noticed and covered my arms, "Are you ready to go back?" he asked, I nodded, "Please,"

"You guys ready?" Troy asked, the silence breaking, "Totally. I am starved."

The boat buzzed with noise again, Troy got up and he moved around the area. He turned the boat on and began to pull away. We may be busy but we were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tomorrow marks the actual all-star game! What timing! Congrats to my favorite all-stars…Salvador Perez, Greg Holland, and Alex Gordon! Sadly, Alex cannot participate in the all-star game but he will be there! Yay! I hope everybody has a great week! Sorry about the lack of updating last week!<strong>

**Please Review! **


	23. Rough Times

Chapter 23 – Rough Times

_Sunday, July 28__th__, 2019 – 26 Weeks pregnant _

_57-45 14-3 _

Gabi's POV

My fingers danced along side of Troy's side and he twitched in his sleep. I giggled and I knew I shouldn't be waking him up as he was pitching today but we only had so many hours until he was due to be on the mound. At ten thirty he had to be at the stadium and it was eight. Troy twitched again when my hand ran over the back of his hand. I pressed my lips together and I leaned in close.

"Hey birthday boy," I whispered into his ear, he grunted and he turned his head to look at me, "What?" I smiled and leaned in close. "Happy twenty sixth birthday," I whispered, my lips were close to his and he smiled, "Thanks beautiful," I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him in for a kiss. "How are we going to celebrate this lovely morning in Chicago?"

"Getaway day," he muttered, "Forget about that." I told him, "You get to choose anything you want for the next hour," Troy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, sleep still evident in his eyes, his body lacking energy. "How about my wife in my arms. That sounds about right." I smiled and I rested on my side, Troy laced his arm over the top of my back and he kissed my temple.

"Did you get some rest last night?" I nodded my head, "Some,"

"Brie," his voice growled and I felt goosebumps rise on my body. "I got some sleep. She is kicking a lot, here," I took my hand and I pressed it against the spot where her foot was bouncing on. Troy smiled, "That is about as good as the birthday presents get."

"Too bad you aren't getting her for your birthday."

Troy laughed, "This is true,"

His blue eyes flickered up to mine with a smile, his hand reached up to push some of my hair away from my eyes. "So…tell me Gabriella, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. I am tired but I am good."

"Good," he kissed me softly and I knew this was heading towards how he wanted to celebrate his birthday. Troy ran his hand down my back and he kissed the top of my head, "Are you comfortable?" he asked me, I nodded and I pulled him back in for another kiss. Recently, sex had been uncomfortable in certain positions. Lying on my back was too much anymore for a certain period of time. Troy was very understanding and we were trying new things a lot.

His hand slipped up my shirt when an obnoxious knock came at the door. Troy pulled his mouth away from mine, "Maybe if we don't move they will go away," Troy whispered, I smiled and we waited a couple of seconds but the knock came again. Troy groaned, "I just wanted birthday sex," he grumbled, "You have been getting it for how many years now?" I asked, "Eight!" Troy cheered, "Best damn thing in the world."

"Wait…you need to minus one year," I told him, Troy rolled his eyes, "I pretend it happened that day just because that was a miserable birthday." I laughed and he went to answer the hotel door. They knocked again and Troy slipped on a shirt walking up to the door. He unlocked each of the bolts and he swung the door open. He looked for a minute and then he got a huge smile over his face.

"Troy!" Luke yelled, Troy laughed and he picked Luke up in a hug, "What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked I sat up, realizing that Troy's family was here and I only had underwear on. I searched the room for a minute and I leaned across the bed to grab the pair of shorts I was wearing last night. Troy was hugging his mom who was wishing him a happy birthday.

Jack was standing with Emily while they talked about something, to be disagreeing about something. I wiggled my shorts on and I emerged from underneath of the covers. Troy was leaning against the couch talking to them when I emerged from the room. "Gabriella! You look stunning!" Lucille called, I laughed out loud, Troy chuckled, "Luc, I just rolled out of bed."

"Well pregnancy does something for you."

"It makes you feel bloated!" I said, she laughed and agreed, Troy looked over at me and he shrugged his shoulders. "What time do you have to be at the field?" Jack asked, "Ten thirty," Troy responded, "How about some breakfast?" Lucille called, "We are pretty hungry after our long drive up here."

"You drove here?"

"Why yes we did! We had fun!" Lucille chirped, Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head while Luke was too busy hanging on Troy to care what Lucille said. "We can do breakfast but I need to change and shower." I called, "We did just get out of bed."

"What are you guys waiting on?"

"Long night last night. The game went into extras and then the team went out. I went with the team and Troy didn't." I had an evening out with the wives that had come along on the trip, including Alex. Troy rubbed the back of his neck and I reached behind his back to pull him close. "Gabi and I are going to go and get ready. Then we can have breakfast downstairs or something?" Troy suggested, "Troy! It is your birthday! You need to have a better breakfast than that."

"Ma, we have to be at the stadium in like two hours."

"Luc, we can take Troy out tomorrow or something. They need to go get ready though. We will be wondering why the great area of Chicago." Troy nodded and he escorted them out of the hotel. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water began to run and I slowly began to peel my clothes off. Maternity clothes were slowly coming into the picture and I was not happy about it at all.

There was some cute stuff but I didn't want to buy new stuff. My bump was getting awful big though and my clothes were just not fitting anymore. Placing a towel nearby, Troy entered the bathroom and began to ditch his clothes. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Finishing what I started this morning," He said, he smiled and he kissed the back of my neck, "We have to meet your parents." I told him, my eyes closed as he kissed along the side of my neck, "Oh, I'll be quick,"

* * *

><p>I adjusted my dress while we waited for the music to start back up to let us know we were going back on air. Casey glanced over at me, "We are going to talk about Troy's birthday?"<p>

"Sure."

"I always feel like I need to ask you to talk about Troy."

"No way. He is just a player down there and I am just an announcer. We are nothing more than that." Casey smiled, "They definitely picked the right person to do this job." I shook my head when we were suddenly being prepared to get back onto the air. Troy was on the hill finishing his warm up pitches. He was down 2-1. He only made one single mistake and that was leaving a ball a little too high.

Other than that he was having a good day on the mound. "Welcome back where the White Sox's are leading the Royals 2-1. Starting pitcher, Troy Bolton, has had a good day minus on fastball left a little too high."

"It's also his twenty-sixth birthday." Casey piped, I nodded, and "It indeed is his birthday."

"Did you get him anything good?" Casey asked me, I laughed, and "He hasn't actually got it yet."

"Any hints?"

"Well we don't do presents that often in our household. We normally just do something that day and spend quality time together. Well…we are in Chicago and are flying home tonight so we don't have much time to spend with each other. I told him his daughter could be a late birthday present." Casey laughed while we caught up on the play by play. We talked about the game for an extra few minutes before wondering back to the birthday talk.

"How many birthdays have you spent with Troy?"

"This will be our eighth."

"That is pretty awesome. Best gift you ever got him?" I smirked and I laughed for a moment because the one I really wanted to say wasn't appropriate at all. "Uhh…I would have to go with tickets to the Arizona Diamondbacks game. We drove to the stadium from New Mexico and we had a great couple of days."

We went back to the game and Troy got out of the inning smooth. He walked off the field and he sat down to put his jacket on and his Gatorade. I thought back to the amount of times I would buy him drinks from concessions stands and would receive a kiss through the fence. Now he had unlimited Gatorade and there wasn't even a fence to kiss through. I sat down and I sighed running my hands over my face.

We had packed up the hotel room in a hurry. I had sent Alex to make sure I had everything cleaned up and packed. She had given me thumbs up that it was all clean. After we were leaving the stadium to go home for a couple of days before leaving again. I sighed and I kind of wished I wasn't working today and that doesn't happen too often. Casey began to talk about the Royals post all-star break. They were 5-5 since the start of the all-star break and I wasn't sure what today was going to go down as.

Troy was pitching well but his offense was quiet today. The Royals went down in order and they decided that it was time to bring in the bullpen. Troy had gone seven innings and pitched 98 pitches. He could have come out for one more but the bullpen was well rested and Troy could use the break after pitching 115 pitches in his last start.

The game continued to flow and the Royals were beaten 2-1 on the series finale in Chicago to go 2-1 on this series. They couldn't quite complete the sweep with Troy on the mound.

57-46

Only did we know that this was going to be a long stretch of terrible things.

* * *

><p><em>Monday, July 29<em>_th__, 2019_

The following day, Troy began to work on the crib in the nursery. The last piece that needed to be complete, we had been able to complete other things in the room. The walls had pictures on them and the rocking chair was complete with a blanket.

The name was down to two different names and I was feeling complete. Lucille and my mom had completed my registry and the baby shower dates were set.

August 24th for the Royals and September 7th for our families and friends. Alex and Melissa had decided they would attend the family one as they were from both sides. I sighed and Troy began to pull out the crib pieces. Yesterday, we had gotten home and had a big birthday dinner with Troy. We had gone out with all of our friends and his family. My parents and siblings came along and we had a great night.

I had gotten Troy one of his favorite books that was signed by the author. He loved it and we spent most of the night between the sheets. I licked my lip and I looked at the new piece we found not that long ago. It was a dresser with a mirror attached to it. Troy and I had picked a couple of our favorite pictures to put in her room for now until we had pictures of our beautiful girl.

Troy read through the instructions while I sat in the glider watching him. His mouth twitched and he looked around trying to figure out what part went where. He looked up and then his eyes caught mine, "What are you staring at?" he asked, I smiled and, "I love you,"

"That's what I get?" I nodded my head and he got up, the pieces scattered around him. He leaned over me and kissed the top of my head. I ran my hands around the back of his back and he smiled, "You are a big distraction." I giggled, "I am enjoying watching you struggle."

"I am not struggling."

"You aren't doing this easily." He laughed, "You do know I am a pitch? Not a construction man?" I laughed and nodded, "I do understand."

"Good. Now, I am going to work on this crib while you watch me." I nodded and he sat down on the ground. He began to work harder at this crib. He slowly began to put pieces together and I let my hand rest on my stomach. I couldn't believe I was so close to being 27 weeks pregnant. It seemed like it was mission impossible to stay pregnant and now I was twenty-six weeks pregnant with a beautiful baby girl.

My eyes looked around the almost complete nursery and everything felt like it was falling in to place. Troy was having a hell of a season. I was pregnant and doing my dream job. Everything was going as planned and I was happy.

"Brie?" I looked at Troy who was looking at me with concern. "Are you okay?" I snapped my attention to him and he was sitting on his knees. "What?" I asked, "You're crying," my hands went to my face and I began to wipe away my tears. "I didn't even know," I covered my face with my hands and his hand slid over my hand. He pulled it away carefully and he looked at me. His blue eyes scared of what might come out of my mouth.

"What's wrong Brie?"

"Nothing is wrong," I told him, he looked at me with doubt. "Brie, you are crying and you didn't even know."

"I was thinking about how great everything is going. How I am actually twenty-six weeks pregnant and how we are finishing her nursery. You are doing so well with the Royals and I am doing my dream. Everything is finally doing what we should and I am just so happy." Troy brushed his thumb over my cheek and he smiled, "I like happy tears."

"I just never thought I would ever be able to be twenty six weeks pregnant Troy," he pulled me into his arms, a tight hug to make everything seem even better than it actually is. Troy pulled back and he looked at me, "I am so glad this is why you are upset." He kissed my temple and I ran my hands down the side of his arm. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and he kissed me again.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I kissed his cheek and he leaned back, "I'm glad you are okay."

"I'm glad I am okay too."

Troy squeezed my knee and slowly went back to work. The crib slowly seemed to begin to form into what looked like a crib. Skip came into the room and he looked at what was going on and he sniffed around for a while. Troy picked him up and rocked him like a baby, "Fantastic practice we have right here." Troy said, I laughed looking up at him. "Sweet little Skip,"

Troy rubbed his belly and then he let him down. Skip sniffed around and then jumped up onto the chair with me. I petted his fur and he purred underneath of me. I smiled looking at him and Troy stood up while screwing some things into the crib. I stretched my arms out and I stood up out of the chair, my hand resting on my belly. "Knock knock!" Cody's voice rang through the house and I smiled, "I'll be down in a minute!"

"No rush!"

I kissed Troy's cheek, "Take a break,"

"Send Cody up, he will probably know if I did this right or not."

I nodded and I went down the hall, I smiled at Cody who had sat Ben's car seat on the ground. Becca was rocking him gently with his foot while she leaned back into the couch. "Hey guys!" Becca looked up with a smile while Cody popped his fingers. "I saw Troy's car…"

"He is upstairs in the nursery. I think he wants your help making sure the crib is put together right." Cody nodded his head and he kissed Rebecca on the head before going down the hallway. I sat down next to Becca and we both watched Ben sleep. "How has he been?" I asked, "Great until recently. He was sleeping through the night well and now he wakes up twice a night screaming. He is uncontrollable for about an hour and then he is out. He sleeps for about three hours and we are up for another hour. It is ridiculous and we have taken turns getting up with him."

"That stinks."

"Yes, it has not been fun." Ben rolled his head to the side and his eyes flashed open. I smiled at him and he formed a smile of his own. I giggled and I looked at Becca, "Can I get him out?"

"Go right ahead," she leaned back and I unbuckled him. I wrapped him into my arms and he smiled and looked up at me. I tickled his little feet, a smile bloomed over his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Cody is right, Troy is in trouble," I looked at Becca and I smiled, "Do I look that good?"

"You are also a natural."

"I don't think anybody is a natural at this." I told her, "Some people just know what to do while others have no idea. Cody and I fell in the middle but you just hold a baby and you have this glow. Troy will be in trouble."

"I am so excited to meet her and we still have so many weeks to go."

"They will go faster than you think."

"I know, I am trying to enjoy it but I am also scared of anything happening to the baby."

"You'll do great."

"Gabs!" Troy's voice echoed through the house, "Come up here!" I stood up with Ben in my arms and Becca lead down the hallway, "Oh Gabi, I am in love with this nursery." I blinked looking around the room and I couldn't believe how well it had actually turned out. I bit on my lip and Troy looked at me. Troy had even put the sheets on the mattress for me.

"How does it look?" His hat was turned backwards like always, "It looks perfect." I told him, "I thought so myself, what do you think Ben? Is this perfect for your girlfriend?" I laughed, "So it will be okay for Ben to date our daughter?"

"Yes, it will be." I smiled and I squeezed his arm, "Are we cooking dinner tonight or ordering in?" I asked, my eyes flashed around the finished nursery once more. Everything fit perfectly into place and the walls looked amazing. "I am feeling pizza and a beer," Troy said with a sigh, "I can not wait to have another beer." I complained, "My beer chugging wife." I laughed and I shook my head, "No thanks,"

"What, you do enjoy beer."

"Vodka is more my style."

Troy rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head, "NYU was not good for you." I laughed again, my hand squeezing his hand. "NYU lead me to my life right here."

"Mhm," we exited the nursery and I shut the door tightly. I didn't like Skip getting into the room and letting his hair fly everywhere. I vacuumed the room a lot and had already washed everything in the room for the baby. The car seat was sitting in the closet of the baby's room along with some of the other things. Troy and I still needed to talk about what we wanted to do when the baby was born. Most likely, she would sleep in our room for a while.

She was not sleeping in our bed, which was for sure. I have read about too much co-sleeping SIDs deaths for that to happen. A small bassinet in our room would work perfectly but Troy and I still needed to talk about this. We had time to talk but we didn't always want to talk about the baby. It was a frequent topic between us and I wasn't sure I wanted it to be.

Troy had called in the pizza and we went out back to sit down. The heat had sizzled down and the beginning of August was slowly approaching. "How does it feel to be twenty-six?" Cody asked, Troy laughed, "It sucks to the be the oldest sometimes."

"Twenty-six isn't that old."

"It is pretty old."

"How many years does that leave you in the baseball world."

"Please, can we not talk about this?" Troy asked, I looked over at Troy and I knew the day he had to spot playing baseball would be the worst day of his life. The day he couldn't put on the uniform and go onto the field to play would be the worst day for him. I was scared for what would happen in twelve years when he had to hang up the hat. Becca looked over at me and then Cody gave a glance towards me.

"Gabs, you are in trouble when he has to retire."

"What if I play into my sixties?" Troy asked, "Then you will be a superstar pitcher."

Troy sighed and he began to sip on his beer. I went and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. My feet curled up underneath of me and I closed my eyes. "Good thing you have several years to enjoy it all."

"Then I will just be a coach. I am not giving this game up."

"Maybe you can like spend time with your kids?" Troy laughed kissing my cheek, "Are you saying we are having more than one?" Troy asked, "Why yes, we are. I don't care how we end up having more than one but we will. My child will not be an only child."

"Determined. I like it." Cody was quick to respond with. Troy chuckled and I sighed, "I was an only child for 17 years. I am not going down that path with my child, understood Troy Bolton?"

"That just sounds like you are guaranteeing me sex in the future." Cody laughed, "I like the way you think Bolton,"

Troy shrugged and they hit their beer bottles together. "You two are something else." I declared, Troy laughed, "Are you just figuring this out?"

"Sadly…no."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday August 1<em>_st__, 2019 – 27 weeks pregnant_

_57-48 14-4 _

My eyes casted downward as we began to descend towards New York City for the second time this season. Troy and I were going to be the only ones here this time, no family or anything to join us because frankly we just wanted a trip to us. Recently it had been jam packed full of people coming on the road with us and now that we were in New York nobody was really coming.

We were playing the Mets this time around for the first time since before Troy started playing with the club. He would pitch on Saturday under the bright lights and I was excited for him. I was actually granted a day off on Sunday. Troy was happy I was taking the day off because we were going on a kick of 19 games in 18 days with a doubleheader in Detroit. I was entering my third trimester I was starting to feel achier, tired, and just beat up a little bit.

I would love to say that I was fine and I could go on forever but I needed the rest. The group seemed to understand perfectly fine and there was some shifting but it was working. I would miss a couple of games this month and then a couple of more next month as we began to wind down the season. One hell of a season it has been. Troy was in the back with the boys as they were planning some night out as a team.

They had lost the past four games and they were trying to dig themselves out of a slump. Troy was hoping that he could take the blunt of it as the leader of the group but he could only do so much. Coming in to the Mets was probably a good thing to help them over this speed bump. Troy was growing nervous as people were starting to catch them, mainly Detroit.

Mallory was due any day now with her baby girl. The name was still undecided or untold. She was waiting to see her and I respected her choice of doing that. We most likely would do the same thing but I was so excited to meet her little girl. Colin was pretty excited as well leading up to the day. I was unfortunately out of town at her baby shower so I didn't attend but I told her I would treat her right when she was in the hospital for missing.

I prayed she would have the baby after we get home from New York. We were going to be home for eleven days until we were off to Detroit and I hoped she would have the baby in that time span. I wanted to cuddle with it the day it was born. We missed out on Cody's and I didn't want to miss out on Mallory's. "You are completely zoned out," I turned to see Cain walking by, "Bolton, your wife is exhausted," I smiled as the boys like to razz me frequently. "How come that doesn't surprise me?" he came up behind me and I winked at him. "Let me take your bag," he reached over to grab it and then took it before I could protest.

Once the last baseball player and coach were off the plane we got off. I stayed back with Casey and Joel who were talking about tomorrows broadcast. We walked out and got on to the bus. Troy still had my bag so he had my phone on his bus so I couldn't talk to anybody besides the people with me who I have talked to all night. I rubbed my eyes from the exhaustion and wished I had my contact stuff.

Baby girl had been getting the hiccups a lot lately. The first time it happened I laughed endlessly because it tickled but now it was getting old. She would do her nightly somersaults causing less sleep for me recently making me short with everybody. It was amazing I could get through a broadcast without being fired or being booed off. I was overly tired. The bus began to roll away from the airport and I rested my head onto the window.

Baby girl began to move constantly and all I wanted to do was for ten minutes have her stop but then I remembered that I could have never had this moment. I could have never had the moment of her annoying me so much in my tummy that I wanted her to stop. So I let her continue. I let her have fun and press against my bladder because it might have been.

She was going to start becoming cramped through in there and I hoped it was sooner than later. I wanted to hold her in my arms. Kiss her face. Love on her for hours on end. I wanted her to be here. I wanted her to wake me up in the middle of the night to eat and for her to cuddle with me. I wanted to see Troy with our child. I wanted all of these things to happen.

The hotel wasn't far from the airport and we were stopped again. The players were getting off their bus and then we were pulling up to let us off. Troy was waiting for me when I got off and he smiled, "You are looking pretty tired baby girl," he reached forward and he hugged me. "I am tired."

"Maybe we should rethink flying all of September?"

"I'm not talking about this tonight." I told him, his hand wrapped around mine and he nodded, "Okay." We walked in the door and Troy already had our cards. We were on the 17th floor and the way up felt endless. I closed my eyes heavily and Troy wrapped an arm around my waist, most likely I was going to fall over. The elevator dinged and I got off walking to the door that I would soon love. It was going to hold a bed I could sleep in.

Troy opened the door, his eyes following every step I took along the way. I dropped my things down. Took off my jacket, unbuttoned my pants, kicked off my shoes and rolled into the bed. "Just underwear tonight?" Troy asked, I nodded my head and Troy laughed. He moved around the hotel room for some time until he was shutting the bathroom light off. "Wait," I called, I sat up, and "I have to pee."

Troy flicked the light back on and I walked in to the bathroom to see a tank top and shorts sitting there. I looked back out at Troy who was sitting down going through his phone. The man knew me better than I knew myself. I let out a heavy sigh and I went to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth, took out my hair, put it in a ponytail and put the clothes on, completely ditching the bra.

Troy smiled while I crawled in to bed; I circled my arms around his arm. My head resting on his shoulder; "Thank you,"

"No problem beautiful," he kissed the top of my head, we slid down underneath of the covers and it felt mostly silent in the hotel room. Troy ran his hand over my belly; he paused at one of her kicks. "Is she being annoying?" I nodded my head, "A little bit. It's okay though. I would rather feel this than nothing at all."

"It's still annoying."

"Maybe it is. Like I said the other day. I never thought I would get to experience this feeling. I will take what I can get." Troy smiled, "I love you Gabs,"

"I love you too Troy,"

He went quiet on me and he stroked my stomach right where she kept kicking. Her kicks seemed to become less forceful but still evident. Troy kissed my forehead, "Rest Brie,"

"How come you have her wrapped around you already?" Troy laughed, his nose pressed into my hair, "Rest," he instructed, "Fine, twist my arm about it."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

_Friday, August 2__nd__, 2019 _

Troy's POV

Rolling on to my back, I looked over at Gabi who was still sleeping. She slept through most of the night, only getting up a couple of times to pee and she would normally fall right back to sleep. I pushed back the bed covers and I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Bolton!"

A loud knock came at the door and I flinched, my eyes darted to Gabi and then I looked at the door. The noise came again and I ran through the small hotel room, my toothbrush sticking out of my mouth and toothpaste everywhere. Zach, Eric, and Salvador were on the other side. Zach took one look at me and busted out laughing. I shook my head and I cracked the hotel door.

I held up a finger and ran to spit my toothpaste out and wipe my face off. I then went back out, "Jesus, you guys Gabi is sleeping."

"Damn, I always forget she is pregnant." I rolled my eyes, "Can I help you guys?"

"Want to go get coffee and breakfast with us?" I nodded, "Let me finish brushing my teeth and change. It will take my five seconds."

"Especially since you put a hat on that ridiculous hair." Shaking my head, I went back in and I changed my clothes really fast, put a hat on backwards, and finished brushing my teeth. I grabbed my wallet and phone from the nightstand and dashed out of the room before Gabi could wake up. Shutting the door, Eric was telling some sort of story. I sent Gabi a text message telling her I was going to get breakfast and for her to text me back what she wanted if she wanted anything.

I shoved my phone in my pocket, "Bolton, do you know any good restaurants for breakfast?" I shrugged, "I lived near NYU when I was here. That's a far ways from here."

"Kim lived towards NYU too."

"I just want some waffles."

"Ohh waffles sound good," Salvy agreed, I nodded and we walked for a while until we came across a place that was fairly busy but not so busy that would make me think that we would wait a hour. We had to wait about ten minutes until we were seated. "Papi," I looked at Salvy, "Tomorrow you are going to pitch well."

"Oh yea?"

"Yes."

I smiled, "Thanks man, I appreciate your future predictions."

"You happy and relaxed,"

Zach smiled, "How much longer Bolton?" I sighed, "13 weeks,"

"The man has a countdown," Eric said with a laugh, I shrugged, "I can't help myself. I am pretty excited. I think this is one of the few seasons I am excited for off-season to be here. Hopefully we play most of October to keep me busy until she gets here."

"Do you think she will actually be born in October?" Salvy asked, "I hope so. I want her here now,"

"I think Gabi is not quite ready,"

"I think Gabi wants it to be October. She is starting to struggle a little bit."

"Is she?"

"Just a little bit. She is tired, her back is starting to hurt more, can't move as easily. The days that I am thankful I am a male." I took a drink of the coffee that was sat down in front of me. I took a drink and we ordered our food. "Any name ideas?" Eric asked, "Wow, talk about Troy's future kid day?"

Eric sighed, "Kim thinks she might be pregnant." Eric rubbed his face, "We were going to wait until my baseball career was winding down and I am just hitting my prime." Eric, who was only four years older than me, twenty-nine years old, was concerned about this. "You will be fine dude, you and Kim have been married for some time now and a kid will be good. You guys will be fine."

"She is going to a doctors appointment today in Miami. I feel like shit that I can't be there."

"Well if it makes you feel better Gabi didn't tell me until she was 11 weeks pregnant and had gone to four different doctors appointments without me even knowing," Eric winced, "I don't have to worry about that," I played with the salt packet in front of me, "Zach, when are you going to have a kid?" Salvy asked he had a seven-year-old kid that lived down in Venezuela with his mom.

Zach looked up at Salvy, "Man, I am not even married yet. Why must we rush these things?" Salvy laughed, "I joking man,"

"When is your wedding day again?" Eric asked, "January 4th,"

"God, I can not believe I will have a kid at that point." I rubbed my face and Salvy patted my back, "You do good papi," I shook my head with a laugh and our breakfast came running across the table. We dug into our food and talked about baseball, the season, and the four game losing streak we were currently on. I chewed on my lip trying to figure out what Gabi might want from the menu since she had yet to text me back.

Once we were finished eating, I ordered Gabi eggs and some pancakes hopefully that would satisfy her needs. I signed the check adding a nice tip to the top and I was brought food. I got up and I stretched my arms out while we began to walk the street again. I took my coffee cup with me and the bag of food. We walked along the morning New York streets. Many people going to their last day of work for the week before going out this evening to party it up.

"Troy, best memory about New York, go,"

I thought about it for a couple of minutes and I laughed, "By far my favorite memory was when Gabi turned 22."

"Not 21?"

"Oh no. We were separated when she turned 21. Spring Training had started when she turned twenty-one and was knee deep into schoolwork. When she turned 22 we were together in New York. I was leaving in two days for Spring Training and she ditched classes on her birthday and we went to do every tourist thing thoughout the city. We made out at the top of the Empire State Building, went through Ellis Island and Statue of Liberty, subway hopped a lot and ended up in some random part of the city and found a place to eat dinner. It was one of the best days ever."

"That actually sounds really fun."

"It was and the sex that night was pretty damn awesome that night."

"You always say the sex with her is great,"

"Because it is," I said laughing, my phone began to ring and I noticed it was Gabi calling. I started to trail the group a little and I answered the phone, "Good morning sleepy,"

"Morning," I smiled because she was still mostly asleep, "Is it too late for me to get food?" she asked, "Not at all. I just kind of picked it out for you. Pancakes and eggs good?" I asked, "Perfect." She mumbled, "I am going to take a nap now."

A chuckle escaped my lips, "You do that. We are almost back to the hotel."

"Got it."

She hung up the phone and I shook my head laughing, "I never knew a woman could be so tired,"

"I always felt like Gabi could go 48 hours without sleep,"

I snorted, "You do not want to see Gabi 48 hours without sleep. I have seen it before and it is ugly. Down right ugly."

Zach and Eric laughed, "Why the hell did she stay up for 48 hours."

"It was her senior year of college and it was right before semester finals. She would go take a final, study, go take a final, study, then she would maybe eat, study more and then she would study all damn night before doing it over again. After the 47th hour, I picked her ass up and set her in a bed because she was crying for no reason. Like she just fell apart. She just randomly started crying. She then threw a fit and about ten minutes after that she was passed out for a good fifteen hours."

"Hot damn," I nodded while I finished my coffee, "I would rather never experience it again."

"You very well could with the baby,"

"I guess we could but we will see."

We separated in the hotel lobby to go separate ways. I got onto the elevator and went up to our floor. Stepping off, I slid the key into the door for it to unlock. The TV was still off in the room and I sat down the bag of food on the table in front of the bed. Gabi was curled up on her side, her eyes shut and the blankets up to her chin. I smiled and slid over the top of the bedspread.

My hand ran across her back and I moved her hair so I could kiss the back of her neck. "Hi," she whispered, "Hi, I brought food." She grunted and rolled onto her back. She blinked a couple of times and I leaned over to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," her voice sounded tired and I couldn't wait for her to get that off day tomorrow. "Well how about we give some food to the baby and then maybe a walk through New York to wake you up a little bit?" she sat up rubbing her eyes, "Okay,"

I reached for the food and Gabi kept fighting off sleep, she took the bag from my hands and I slid behind her. "I don't know why I am so tired," I kissed the top of her head while she started to eat her food. My fingers wrapped around her shoulders while I massaged them gently but they were so tight. "Goodness, Brie,"

"I know, I guess I am a little stressed."

"A little?"

"A lot?"

I shook my head with a laugh while she continued to eat, "This is good."

"Good. Did you get some rest?"

"Yes, I got a lot actually."

"Good. I am glad." I let my hand run across her bump and Gabi sighed, "She has the hiccups again and she becomes angry when she has the hiccups so she kicks me harder and her legs are pressing against my ribs." I cringed because I could not imagine how that would feel in my ribs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear, she leaned back against me; her brown eyes flickered towards mine. "You don't have to apologize."

"I will remind you of that when you are in labor."

"I'll be okay."

"You will?" she nodded her head, "I will."

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, August 4<em>_th__, 2019_

_57-50 14-4 _

Gabi's POV

I gathered my stuff up slowly as moving recently had become a pain in my ass. I put away my things after the Royals sixth loss in a row. The team was looking dejected and miserable all at the same time. Troy was growing agitated after the team blew a 4-0 lead after he came out of the game. He lost his 15th win and then was given a no decision for the game.

Detroit was slowly catching the team in standings after this six game losing streak that we were taking back to Kansas City. I sighed heavily and after we were finished in the booth I went down to the locker room where the press was inside around Troy's locker. He was talking about something and then they went off to Duffy about his night on the mound.

Troy sat down and he rubbed his eyes with his palms. His back tense with frustration, I walked into the room and I went to his locker. He leaned back and his hands sat on top of his head, a blow of frustration went through his core and I reached around and I hugged him from behind gently. My lips pressed into his temple, "Are you okay?" he asked me, "I am going to ask you that question in about five seconds,"

"I'll be fine," he said quietly, he leaned forward and broke the grasp between us. I crossed my arms and he began to change into his khaki shorts and button down he arrived in. "Troy,"

"Gabi, what?" his patience were short and I nodded my head biting on my tongue, "I'll see you later tonight?"

"You are going to Ellie's right?"

"Yup."

"Have fun,"

"Oh yea, try not to punch a hole in my wall."

"I'm not mad." He said, his voice rising with tension, his eyes darted to the reporter not far from his chair. He turned slightly but saw me standing close and walked the other direction. "Your temper and attitude says otherwise. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, August 6<em>_th__, 2019_

_57-52_

Troy's POV

Our eighth loss in a row and my marriage was becoming strained. We were losing our ground, people were catching us, we were going to have to fight for a wildcard and I couldn't do shit until Thursday. I couldn't do anything until Thursday when I could get up on the mound. I rubbed my face after another loss and I stood up. I pushed my chair into the wall and I caught a lot of attention around the room.

"Do you guys like losing or something?" a few guys mumbled something and I shook my head, "Because after losing eight times in a row I think you guys would enjoy it or something. I know I am just a pitcher and I don't know the stress of hitting off of other people but Goddamn it wake up! All of us need to wake up because our first place lead is going to be gone if we don't start winning. We will be fighting for a wildcard to get into the playoffs and Kansas City deserves ten times fucking better than what we are giving them. You guys know this so where is the energy? Where is the passion for this club like we had in April? We need to listen to these fans and what they want."

I took a breath and the room looked back at me, "This team needs to wake up and figure out how to get the hell out of this slump because this is miserable, this is embarrassing, and humiliating all at the same damn time, we need to put the pieces back together one by one. I know when I take the mound Thursday; I am not going to let a runner cross that damn plate. I need my defense to back me up. I need my offense to come alive again. I need you guys to come back to life for this team."

My chest was beating in a rapid pattern, "I know this team can do a hell of a lot better than what we are doing. I know this team and I just need you guys to listen to me for five minutes. I know this team can go far in the playoffs. I know we can get to a World Series but we have got to wake up. We are losing time. Its August you guys. Any ground we lose is so hard to recover and you know that. You all know that. So lets not lose ground. Lets gain ground and take off."

"I know we don't want to go out and lose games but we are in a funk and things need to be said. We need to stand up together as a team and go out on the field tomorrow and kick ass. Maybe we don't win tomorrow but we need to play hard, kick ass, and for us not to look back at what is going on right now. Let's forget about these eight games and go out and win. That's all we need to do. We need to win."

Gordon stood up and he began to take his turn talking to the group. Everybody got a chance to talk in the situation and the doors opened. Now, I knew I needed to talk to Gabi. We had barely talked the past couple of days and it was causing me stress. I was acting like an asshole to her because of what was going down on the field and it wasn't fair. My frustration should stay in this clubhouse and not affect my home life.

Especially when my wife was twenty-eight weeks pregnant and was lacking on sleep from discomfort. Going up to her office, she was sitting on her desk and writing in a notebook. She then looked at her computer, wrote down a note and then went back to her computer. "How was the broadcast?" she jumped and her hand rested over her heart, I had scared her. "It was fine." Her eyes turned down, not wanting to talk to me.

"I'm sorry for acting like an ass the past couple of days," she paused and then she sat her pencil down onto the paper. "I should leave my frustrations in the clubhouse and I am failing at doing that right now. I am sorry. I miss talking to you. I miss the ease of us and it has barely been forty eight hours of us not communicating well." She looked up and rested her head in her hands while she listened to me.

"I love you, I miss you, and I am an asshole to you sometimes."

"You are forgiven," she spoke; I felt my shoulders give out a little and I let out a big breath. She got up and was wearing a long pattern skirt with a black shirt that framed her bump beautifully. I took a step towards her; a sigh fell out of her mouth. "I love you Troy, but please, leave that on the baseball field." My finger stroked her face and I smiled, "I will work on it. It might take time though."

"As long as you understand that I hate fighting with you."

I kissed her, "I need you to understand how much I want to take your shirt off and slip that skirt past your hips, that is what I need you to understand." She laughed into my neck and I smiled at the sound. "Maybe if you would go finish changing we could go home and you could do such things." I closed my eyes from pleasure, "Hot damn," she smiled, her hand reached around and squeezed the back of my neck.

"Come on hot shot, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, August 8<em>_th__, 2019 – 28 Weeks pregnant_

_57-53 _

_Gabi's POV_

The boys have lost nine games in a row and it was all on Troy's shoulders tonight to break it. Yesterday, they had fought and it came down to the final strike. The score was 10-9. They placed defense, the offense was great, but the pitching lacked a little bit yesterday. It was a good battle from beginning to end and the boys were still in better moods than they had been in the past couple of weeks.

"Gabi, you were in the clubhouse before the game. What is it like after nine losses?" I cleared my throat gently, "If you would have asked me on Tuesday what I thought about this, I would tell you that the clubhouse was dejected, the boys were having trouble together, they didn't have this energy about them. It wasn't a ball club that you think could actually win a game."

"Now, if you would have asked me yesterday or today I would say these boys are doing well. They have this spark back, they are on top of it, and they are trying and pushing to win. They have some hope and energy back in the clubhouse a little bit and I am thinking today could be a great shot to get back in the W column."

"Do you think they are going to do well from here?"

"Yes, I think they are going to finish the season strong. They will hopefully make the play-offs without having to go through the wildcard."

The game started to progress and I thought back to everything that Troy had said to me about the meeting they had together. How he wasn't going to let a run cross the plate and in the seventh inning he had yet to let a run cross the plate. He was only at 85 pitches and was well on his way back out. The Royals had scored two runs for him and he was going to keep it that way.

Troy dug in the dirt and he let a fastball go belt high and the Chicago player lined the ball down the left field line. He was fast rounding the bases; he easily made it to third by the time the ball got back to the infield. Troy let out a long breath, Troy then prepared for the next batter.

No outs had been recorded in the bottom of the eighth inning; I could see Troy growing nervous. My eyes darted to Salvy because Troy needed to be calmed. Troy's eyes began to wonder and I urgently wanted to throw something, anything, at Salvy to go talk to him. They went through the signs again and Troy shook his head. Salvy finally got up and ran to him so they could talk.

Salvy and Troy talked until the umpire came out to break it up. Troy then settled into the mound. Casey and I talked back and forth through the plays while my eyes kind of darted around the stadium.

Three pitches were all it took to strike the batter out. Troy let out a sigh of relief and my heart began to race a little bit more. Letting out a big breath, Troy pitched another ball and the ball bounced in the dirt and spun wild. My eyes grew wide because the runner on third began to run; Troy glanced at him and was running home. I held my breath because Salvy tossed the ball to Troy and the runner on third bulldozed into Troy.

I couldn't control my gasp, Casey did the play by play as Troy held up the ball and the umpire singled out. Troy crumpled over after that, Kenny and Ned came running out of the dugout and Salvador kept trying to talk to Troy.

"Troy Bolton was just taken down covering home plate."

"The dugout is on edge," I mentioned quietly, my voice coming back to my body, "The good news is Troy Bolton has two outs recorded, the bad news is he is still laying on the ground after being bulldozed."

We watched for a couple more minutes. Troy sat up and my heart was beating quickly. He looked around for his hat and he took a long breath, he talked to Kenny and he nodded his head several times. Salvy then helped Troy up. Kenny along with Ned went running back to the dugout leaving Troy to slowly walk back to the mound. "Troy Bolton is going to remain in the game."

"It must have knocked the wind out of him, he told me yesterday that he wasn't going to let a run cross the plate and he wasn't joking apparently."

Troy quickly finished off the ending and he went back into the dugout.

The rest of the game seemed to crawl by. The Royals went down in order and Holland came out to close off the game.

"Go," Casey said, I thanked him and once the final out was recorded and Troy officially had his 15th win and the Royals were no longer in the loser column I was out the door. I went down the stadium, through the clubhouse until I got to the trainers door. "I'm fine," his voice came through, he was sitting up with his shirt off. The bruise was already beginning to show on the outside.

"Oh my God," I said quietly, Troy glanced up, "Hey! I thought I said make sure she didn't come back here?" Troy called, I looked at Troy and took a step closer, "Gabs, I am fine. Honestly, you need to go back upstairs and finish working."

"Troy," my fingers touched his chest, he jumped backwards, my eyes scolded towards his. "I am fine," he stressed, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Troy, you have a bruised rib." Kenny spoke.

"I am _fine_." Troy shot a look towards Kenny, "Troy!"

He looked at me with a sigh, "Brie, I am perfectly fine."

"It was a hard hit!" I demanded Troy rolled his eyes, "Troy Bolton, don't you dare." Kenny laughed, "Do you see why I asked to make sure she didn't end up here?" he asked looking at Kenny. "Well I have to make sure your head is okay," I declared, "You scared the hell out of me in February."

"This is true." Kenny said, he wrapped Troy in ice; I took Troy's face in my hand when he was done. "Stop worrying," he whispered, he pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped him in my arms. "I'm fine."

"Your ribs,"

"Will be fine. I have suffered worse." I narrowed my eyes towards him and he let out an easy smile, "Re-lax." I sighed, "Fine, I will relax but Troy, please, can we stop with all of this getting hurt?"

"I made a promise. A run wasn't crossing the plate." I sighed, my head rested on his shoulder, "Whatever," he hugged me, his lips below my ear, "I love you,"

"I love you too, even if you are crazy."

"I'm not crazy," he defended, "Whatever you say,"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! So about not updating again last week, super sorry. I know I will NOT be updating next weekend. I am taking a weekend vacation with my parents. So I will not be updating next weekend. I am no t 100% sure I will update the 10<strong>**th**** either. It depends on how far I get in both stories. I also have other ideas start to float in my head that I would love to start writing. School is also getting ready to start. Ew.**

**Junior year is upon me and as they say it is the hardest and right now it is stacked up to be. I hope my outlet will be writing but I have to focus on school this year! Thanks for all of the support! You guys rock! **

**Please Review! **


	24. Not Much Longer

Chapter 24 – Not much longer

_Tuesday, August 13__th__, 2019 _

_62-54 16-4 _

Gabi's POV

I tapped my fingers against the desk because the game was over and I wanted to leave _now. _Mallory had her baby just a couple of hours ago and I told her I was going to see her _tonight. _I wanted to see her little girl tonight because everybody else had seen her but me and I was extremely jealous. Troy had pitched well tonight against the Marlins to gain another win after his last start.

Troy and I had drove together and I was waiting on his ass to get up here so we could leave. The one night he had to do extra interviews and I just wanted to go see Mallory. Ellie sent me a text message and it was another picture of the baby. I stomped my feet annoyed with everything right now. A laugh came from my doorway and I looked up towards Troy.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I want to go see Mallory's baby!"

"Well let's go!"

I jumped out of my seat and Troy winced because my sense of balance was lost. Tomorrow, I would be twenty-nine weeks pregnant. Eleven weeks to go. "Brie, you need to take it easy." I moved past him and shut my office door, "Let's go!"

Troy took my hand and we moved quickly down the hallway. She wasn't far from the stadium and I was dying, "Is this how you are going to be when it is our baby?" Troy asked with a raise of the eyebrow. "I will be dying a short death of pain." Troy laughed, "No dying."

"I am glad we are having the baby in the off season. I don't have to worry about you being away from home or us being on the road or anything." Troy nodded his head, "I do like it this way much better. I think I want every baby planned."

"I would love for it to be that way."

Troy pulled into the hospital and I wanted to just be inside already and seeing her with the baby. Troy parked the car, I got out of the car and I was almost waddling. My stomach was getting rather large and uncomfortable. Troy picked up my hand, his fingers smoothed over mine. Colin was in the lobby, a smile spread over his face. "Don't tell the others but Mallory has been dying for you to meet her."

A grin spread over my face and he escorted us upstairs into the maternity ward. A couple of rooms down and we entered to see Mallory sitting up cradling a pink bundle in her arms. "Let me see! Let me see!" Mallory looked up, a smile spread over her face, "It's about time!"

"He was slow!"

"Was not!" Troy fired back, Mallory rolled her eyes, "Same ol' Bolton couple," Colin said, I laughed and I went closer. Mallory pushed back some of the blankets and she smiled, "Gabs, meet Audrey Paige Matthews,"

My eyes melted over her, "Can I see her?" Mal smiled and she transitioned her over towards me. "Look how beautiful she is," I whispered, her little lips were perfect and her eyes closed away from me. "Audrey, you are going to be so spoiled. Yes, yes you are," I wanted to touch every single part of her and cuddle her for days. "Mallory, I am stealing this baby."

"Oh no, I did not carry her around for nine months for you to steal her."

"You can have her back when my baby arrives,"

"Mal, I think that is fair. That gets us out of the dark days." Colin said I smiled towards him, "I knew I liked you."

Mallory laughed, "I did not go through ten hours of labor to let her go!"

"How rough was it?" I asked, she shook her head, "It was ten hours from beginning to end. I started feeling contractions around eleven this morning, we waited until about four to come to the hospital and then after that I started pushing around seven and about seven ten we had baby Audrey."

"I want your labor."

"It was pretty fantastic. I got an epidural and oh baby it was heaven."

"Gabs, I want to see her," Troy's voice was behind me and I looked around the room looking for another noise. "Mal, I think you have a talking fly in your room." Mallory and Colin both laughed, "That isn't funny,"

"It's funny," I commented back, "Right fly?"

"If you weren't holding a baby or carrying my baby I would be tickling you until you peed." I sent a smirk towards him, he shook his head and Mallory grinned. "You two are my favorite."

"Shh…don't spill the secret."

Troy looked at Audrey from over my shoulder. His eyes casted on her and I wondered what went through his mind as he looked at her. "Fine, you can have a turn." I said, Troy smiled and I easily gave her over to Troy. Troy held her close and I kicked off my heels. I crawled up next to Mallory, she opened her arms and I rested in them. "Is she kicking?" she asked, "She is always kicking."

Mallory found the spot quickly and she smiled, "It's an unreal feeling when you finally get to actually feel her in your arms instead of your stomach." I smiled and I closed my eyes, "Troy, what are you doing to this girl? I just gave birth and have more energy than her."

"Ask the peanut in her stomach about that."

"Peanut?" I questioned, Troy smiled and nodded, "Peanut."

"You are such a dork."

"I'm your dork."

"That you are."

"She is perfect Mal,"

"Thanks babe, I can only imagine how pretty your baby will be." I giggled, "I hope so. Troy might make an ugly baby,"

"And the insults keep coming," Troy spoke with an eye roll, "You love me."

"That I do."

Audrey began to cry, a flash of panic went over Troy's face. I moved slightly so Troy could give Audrey back to Mallory. Mallory took her and cooed over her for a moment, she adjusted her little hat, her fingers smoothing over her face. I watched in amazement how she didn't even look panicked. "I think she needs to eat," I sat up, scooping up my shoes. "Troy and I are going to go. We have to get up again tomorrow."

"Gabi just wants to sleep."

I smiled, "I do want some sleep."

"I'm just hoping I get sleep." Mallory said, "Hopefully." I agreed, "I will come by your place when you guys get home okay?" Mal nodded, "Thanks for stopping by," I kissed Audrey's head again, kissed Mallory's cheek and hugged Colin.

Troy and I walked out of the room while we were quiet on the way to the car; I knew Troy had something on his mind the entire time. I let it go, the car ride was quiet besides the hum of the radio. It kept switching from songs to commercials. When Troy pulled into the garage, my eyes went over to his. He seemed to be a little zoned out. We both got out of the car and we went into the house.

My shoes were ditched, Skip greeted us, and we both went to the bedroom. I changed out of my clothes into a tank top and shorts. Troy was face down into the pillow, I went over and I ran my hand over his back. "Troy,"

"Hm?"

"What's up?"

Troy rolled onto his back; his eyes flickered over to me. "I kept picturing us in that situation. Our baby. Our friends coming, everything was happening and I was so excited but we have eleven weeks left. I also began to realize I have no actual idea of what the hell I am doing. I heard Audrey cry and I was freaked. I don't know what we are supposed to do. How are we going to make sure this baby is alive by the end of the first week?"

Concern swept over Troy, "You're excited?" I questioned, "Beyond excited but honestly, I am suddenly really nervous. I was prepared for a long time. I knew what we were getting in to and now I keep thinking of you in pain from giving birth. That pains me endlessly. I don't want to see you hurting."

"No, no," I crawled over and straddled his lap, "Will you relax?" I asked, "You need to relax because I am going to be fine." My hand touched his cheek, "This isn't supposed to be easy. This is supposed to be hard and so worth it in the end. If I have you by my side then it will be much easier than by myself. I know you will be there with me and making it better for me, if I have you; I will be okay."

His blue eyes looked deep into my eyes, "We are first time parents, this is the joy. We get to wing this whole process. We aren't supposed to know what to do. We are just supposed to do it. We are supposed to learn and grow as people. You know we can do this. It's okay to be nervous."

"How was I this lucky to get you as my wife?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You are always there for me. I get to be there for you too. Marriage."

Troy kissed me softly, "Come on, let's get some rest."

We crawled underneath blankets, all was quiet for some time then Troy spoke. "Our child will be cuter than Audrey," I laughed, "Audrey is pretty adorable."

"I like her name."

"It's pretty."

"I think I like ours better."

"Are you confident in her name?"

"Pretty."

I smiled snuggling in to him, "As long as you are confident."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, August 19<em>_th__, 2019 – 29 weeks pregnant_

_65-57 16-4_

Gabi's POV

"Gabi! Gabi!" I smiled entering my parent's house, "Hi guys," Lilly and Cam wrapped themselves around my legs, a giggle escaped my lips. My eight-year-old siblings were wrapped around me as today was their first day of school and they begged me to come with them today.

"Are we starting kindergarten today?" I asked, they both laughed, "No!"

"What grade?" I asked, "Third grade!"

"Third? Wow." My dad stopped in the hallway admiring the three of us. "It feels like it has been forever," he mentioned, I looked over and I adjusted my sunglasses on the top of my head. I walked over, my arms slipping around his waist in a big hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked, "Big, tired, swollen. Those fun things," he gave an easy smile, "You look good."

"Thank you,"

"Where is Troy?"

"He went golfing this morning."

"Cam! Lilly! We have to go!" my mom's voice echoed through the house, she came out; her eyes flickered around while we looked at her. "Gabi!" she cheered, she came over, her arms wrapping around me. "You look beautiful," I laughed, "I am not quite feeling it."

"Are you thirty weeks yet?"

"No, on Wednesday."

"The home stretch."

I nodded; I smoothed out my skirt and stretched my tank top down. "Sissy, are you going to come over for dinner tonight?" I sighed, "Sorry big guy, we are going to Troy's parents house for dinner. How about tomorrow Troy and I can have you guys over for dinner?" I pulled his shirt a little bit to straighten it; I bent down to be closer to him. "Okay, I just want to tell you all about school though,"

"Well how about I treat you and Lilly to some ice cream after school?" I asked, "I'll pick you guys up and then we can go out." I looked up at my parents for the okay. My mom nodded, a smile crossed my lips. "Mommy can we?" Lilly asked looking at me mom, "Yes sweetie, Gabi will pick you guys up from school."

"Yay! Night out with Gabi," they went running for their backpacks. "This is why you are the coolest big sister,"

"I have to get my practice in," I teased, my mom smiled, "You are looking really cute today! What are you doing?"

"I am going to hang out with Ellie at the store. I am basically going to help her today because she has nobody."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" my dad piped, "Okay Troy," my dad smirked, "Do I sound like him?"

"You two are alike."

"Gabi! Come meet our teachers!" Lilly yelled my dad looked at me, "Do you want to come?"

"Why not?" my dad grabbed his keys while we all headed to the car. "I remember driving Gabi to third grade."

"Where were we?" I questioned, my dad cringed, and "That is where I failed as a parent." My dad grumbled, "You can't even remember where you attended second grade at."

"Was that California?" I questioned, my dad rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter." I went up behind my dad and hugged him, "This belly really gets in the way," I joked, my dad laughed. "I can feel her kicking," he mentioned, "She never stops so," my mom laughed, "Definitely your kid."

"Your mom used to always complain about you kicking a lot."

"Oh really?" my mom nodded, "You were annoying."

"You were also sixteen," I ventured, my mom shrugged, "This is true. I didn't exactly want a baby but I am so glad I have you." I smirked, "Nice save."

"Gabi! Sit next to me! Sit next to me!" Lilly and Cam began to fight over me, "Gabi is going to sit up front with me," my dad declared, "But dad!"

"No but dads," I smiled climbing into the car. I buckled my seatbelt tightly, my mom squished between the twins with a sigh. "Lucille and I finished your list,"

"Why thank you,"

"Oh we had a blast together."

I laughed, "I bet you guys did."

My dad glanced over at me; it was weird any more not seeing him everyday. This season was keeping Troy and I so busy that we could barely keep up with everything. "Gabi, I am thinking a dad and daughter dinner?" my dad suggested, "Soon." I knowledge, "I have so much left to do in the final weeks of the season and pregnancy."

"You are depriving your dad. He is becoming whiny." My mom stated, I laughed and my dad shook his head, "I am not becoming whiny. I miss my daughter, is that too much?"

"Your daughter is twenty five,"

"And?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. My dad pulled into the elementary school; my siblings began to chatter more and becoming even more excited for the day to start. "I remember this age," I concluded, "Being excited for school and happy to go. Spend the entire day with my friends and eat lunch with recess. So much fun."

"When did that change?" my dad asked, "New York," I replied, "I hated going to school in New York. Then we went to New Mexico and it wasn't so bad." My dad snorted, "I bet it wasn't."

I smiled, "I had fun in New Mexico."

My dad snorted again, "I bet you did."

I helped Lilly out of the car, slipping her backpack around her shoulders. I held her hand while we began to walk to the building. My mom was fussing over Cam. The Twins had the same teacher this year and they were very excited. Last year they ended up separated and my mom hated it. She complained endlessly that the twins were not together. I understood both sides of the issue but if the Twins wanted to be together they should get to be together.

Plenty of parents were walking along the hallways with their kids. People were entering classrooms, hellos were echoing out. Children were cheering loudly after seeing one another for the first time in a couple of weeks. Lilly began to drag me; my body didn't really enjoy the whole process. It was hard to move fast anymore because my hips were growing loose along with the nerve pain that I would still get every now and then.

"Lil, slow down," I commented, "Are you alright?" my dad asked, "Yes, I am fine." I said with a nod, "I just can't go that fast anymore." My dad smiled with a nod. The twins led me to their room. They began to show me their desk and where they would put their bags. I smiled and laughed with them. "I want a pictures of my babies!" My mom declared, all three of us grumbled. My dad chuckled while I bent down close to them.

I struggled to get down but we all smiled together, "Ky, we are going to have to help Gabi up," I laughed, "This is true." Once my mom was done taking a picture my dad helped me stand up. I wondered away from the twins while I looked at a couple of things when a lady came up to me. "Are those your kids?" I turned around to see Lilly and Cam. "Uh no…those are my siblings."

"How old are you?" she questioned, "Twenty five, happily married, fantastic job. Thanks for worrying."

The lady turned her nose up and I laughed, "I'm sorry." I shook my head walking back to my parents, "I'll see you guys after school okay?" they both nodded and I gave them big hugs, "Have a fantastic day," I kissed both of their cheeks for them to be grossed out.

"Bye sissy!"

I waved and walked out with my parents, I smiled walking out while my mom looked almost upset. "Only nine more first days of school." She said quietly, "Ky, don't do that."

"I only have so much time left with them!"

"You still see Gabi all the time,"

"But I don't get to drop her off at her first day of school like this."

"It's okay," my dad kissed her forehead while we walked out of the building. A couple of glances came his way and he ignored most of them. When we were in the car, my dad looked at me, "How is Troy lately?"

"Fantastic."

"Good."

"He had a partial breakdown last week though, he finally held a newborn in his hands and I think it freaked him out." My dad laughed, "He isn't quite sure he is ready?"

"He is ready but I think he is suddenly really nervous."

"He'll be fine."

"I tell him this too."

"Don't let your dad lie. He was nervous as hell when you were born."

"I was seventeen!" my dad objected, "I was still dealing with College Algebra at this point. I was struggling with what I was doing let alone adding a kid to my life. I was so happy that you made it through your young adult life without a kid. Twenty-five, Twenty-six is a great age for a first kid. I would normally say later than that but you and Troy have been together for almost nine years now. I think you guys are going to be fine."

"I'm glad we have your approval with ten weeks left in my pregnancy."

My dad smirked, "I thought I should eventually give it."

My dad pulled back into their driveway, "I will see you guys tomorrow! Dinner at my house, six thirty!"

"Roger that!"

I went over to my car, getting in, buckling up, and driving off. The drive to Ellie's store seemed to take forever. I parallel parked on the street and getting out of the car, I walked across the street opening the store door.

"Good morning!" I called, Ellie popped up from a bookcase, a smile on her face. "Good morning beautiful!"

"Store looks good!"

"Thanks, I am doing some rearranging. How is baby girl?"

"Good! She is kicking and keeps pressing on my stupid nerve but all is well inside!"

"When is the next appointment?" she shelved some books, I went over to help her and I sighed, "In a week. Troy and I are going to do a 3-D ultrasound at two," I responded, Ellie grinned, "That is so exciting!"

"I know. We are both pretty excited. I figured I could here until one when I am supposed to meet Troy at home to go. After that I am taking my siblings out for ice cream then we are going to Troy's parents house for dinner."

"Wow. Busy night."

"Something like that. Lucille is a mess because Emily started at MU this week."

"Oh boy, how did Troy do?"

"Troy isn't too concerned at all." I mentioned I began to shelve the books based on author one by one. "You are keeping busy."

"Even on off days I am keeping busy,"

"Your Royal baby shower is this weekend!" I smiled, "I am pretty excited. The family baby shower isn't that far after that one either."

"So much fun happening, have you schedule pictures yet?" I groaned, "No. Troy and I have like two things left to do. Find a pediatrician and get pictures done. I guess pictures are not-a-need-thing but I would love some. I also need to find somebody to take newborn pictures."

"Wait…do you and Troy have a name?"

My eyes looked at the books, my lips tugging a little at the corner but I tried to stop them. "Gabriella!" she cried out, I laughed, "We do, and we do." I told her to reassure her. "What? I want to know!"

"I'm sorry!" I proclaimed, "Nobody gets to know." She frowned, "Why don't we get to know?"

"Because! What fun would that be?"

"Please," she begged, "You told Mallory about your pregnancy before you told Troy."

I frowned, "Fine."

She grinned, "Tell me!"

I leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear the name of our baby girl. She pulled back, her eyes full of love. "Gabi," I bit on my lip and I nodded, "It's beautiful. It's different but different is in these days."

"Do you think she will have issues in middle school or high school?" I questioned, Ellie shook her head, "No, I mean, maybe some but you could have the name Sarah and have issues. Mallory has a name like that, boy or girl and she is fine. Alex is the same exact way."

"I'm excited,"

"I am in _love _with the middle name though."

"It was Troy's idea. He wanted to put my dad's nickname for me with his nickname for me and bam we got Brielle."

"It's just short of your first name."

"It is but it fit with the name. If she doesn't like her first name she can go by her middle name."

"Very true."

* * *

><p>Troy stroked my hand while we waited for the lady to come in her to do the 3D ultrasound. I bit down on my lip, "How was the time with Ellie this morning?" he asked, I sighed, "Good. I told her the name."<p>

"Gabi! I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anybody."

I laughed, "She pressured me into it!" I complained, "You know she won't tell anybody." Troy smiled, "I know," he kissed me, and then the door opened. "Alright, are you ready to see your baby girl?" I nodded with a smile, "Good. We are going to be in here for a while so let's start."

They squirted the gel onto my stomach and she began to move the wand around. The image that came up on the big screen was unreal. They began to play it in the 4D. She was moving around, "Oh my," Troy's eyes were focused on her while my eyes shifted on to him. "That's our baby," I told him, "She is beautiful." He said, "I mean she looks kind of like an alien but she is a beautiful alien."

The tech laughed, "It is true, they kind of look like aliens."

She moved her mouth and then I felt the familiar hiccup. I laughed, "She has the hiccups!"

"That's adorable," Troy said, her legs moved in anger, "Somebody doesn't like the hiccups?" I shook my head, "She hates them." The girl smiled at us and we continued like this for some time. We watched her move around and when we were done, she went to get the DVD for us.

The lights flickered back on, Troy looked over at me while I wiped off the goop off my stomach. "That was pretty magical."

"It was,"

I sat up, Troy adjusted shirt back over my belly. He then kissed my stomach; he smiled, "So I think I found a pediatrician." Troy said, I raised my eyebrow, "You found our pediatrician?" Troy laughed, "Bentley's wife is a pediatrician in Kansas City. I figured we could go check her out but she is one of the favorites. A lot of the Royals who stay around here use her." I smiled, "It works for me."

"Isn't it nice to have connections?"

"Completely."

"So my siblings, dinner, and then bed?"

"You look like you could skip the first two." Troy teased, I smiled, "I could."

"But it will be fun!"

"That it will be."

* * *

><p>"Wow, these are crazy. I wish they had these when I was pregnant." Lucille said, "I love them." I completed, Troy and his dad were outside cooking and messing around with Luke. "How is the house with only one child in it?" I asked, "It's okay. Very quiet and I am not sure what I think about that but it's quiet."<p>

"You miss her?"

"I miss her more than I missed Troy, I mean, do not get me wrong. I missed Troy a lot and it was different after he went off to the minors but I still had Emily and Luke to worry about. Now I just have Luke who spends all of his free time with Jack playing baseball. Emily was mine, she didn't want to constantly be doing something else."

"I see."

"But Emily isn't that far away so it will be all good in the end! She is already having a great time making friends."

"That's fantastic."

Troy and Jack came in the back door with Luke right behind them. Jack had a plate of food; Troy was holding two beer bottles, Luke holding a glove. "Troy! Can you come to my last game tomorrow night?" a hopefully look passed Luke's face, Troy sighed, "Sorry bud, I have to go to work tomorrow."

"But you aren't pitching."

"I know man, but I have to go!"

"Oh…okay."

"I'm sorry big guy,"

"We play in October again and some in September."

Troy gave a sad smile, "Hopefully I can come to one of your games."

"Gabi, when you have the baby will Troy be less busy?" Luke asked me, Troy, Jack, and Lucille all laughed, "I will still be pretty busy but I know we can make some time together okay," Troy answered, "Awesome," he gave a fist bump and they began to pile dinner onto their plate.

Troy looked over at me, "What do you want?"

"I'm coming. I can do it," I replied, "I'm not five." Troy smiled, "I was just giving you the opportunity to stay seated. You are starting to look a little worn down."

"I am a little worn down. My sister and brother killed me today. Ellie put me to work this morning too."

"Then the sonogram."

"Need to say, Gabi has not gotten her afternoon nap." I joked, Troy laughed, "You take more than just one nap a day."

"On work days I take two."

"Atta girl," Lucille said, I laughed, "I am just saying. This growing a baby thing is hard work." Lucille laughed with agreement. "Getting the baby out is hard work." I groaned, "I don't really want to think about that."

Troy reached over to squeeze my knee, "It's all worth. That is what I told myself three different times."

I smiled digging around my plate trying to find all of the food I want to eat. I wasn't all that hungry but the doctor was still concerned about my weight. I hadn't gained a lot of it. The bare minimum they had said but I attributed it too my constant moving. There were some days I just didn't feel like eating and others I wanted to stuff my face. The Bolton's began to clear all of their plates along with Troy while mine still had most of the food on top of it.

Troy went to help his mom with dishes while Luke went to pull out his homework. I awkwardly got up to throw my food in the trash and went to give my plate to Troy. "Are you feeling all right?" Troy asked I looked at him, my eyes looking in to his. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You didn't eat that much." Troy said, "I'm not all that hungry."

"I was never hungry in my third trimester with Luke. It was miserable to actually eat." I gave a pointed look to Troy, "I don't need you passing out or anything."

"I ate a little bit. I will be fine."

"Leave her be Troy,"

I nodded putting my plate away; I then went into the living room to sit down on the couch. I flipped the TV to a random baseball game that was on. LA vs. New York, I laid on my left side; listening to the two broadcasters work. I was still learning slowly about the way to speak and how to praise different things. Swiftly changing from topic to topic. My eyes began to close listening to all of it.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I finished washing the dishes with my mom and putting them all away. Luke was sitting at the kitchen table doing the fifth grade homework he was working on. My dad was grading some sort of papers for his new class he was teaching. He was still a PE teacher and was an assistant coach to the basketball program. He was teaching right near where Cody was teaching. Not the same place but pretty close in Lee Summit.

He sighed running his hand through his hair, I scanned my eyes around, "Has anybody seen Gabi?"

"I hear the TV. She might be in the living room."

I nodded my head and I went to see what she was doing. I shook my head with a laugh when I saw her. She was curled up on the couch, the LA and New York game on TV. She was out and I figured she could stay that way for some time. There was no need to move her and leave right now. I could spend some quality time with my family.

I turned down the TV then I went back into the kitchen. "She passed out." I remarked taking a seat at the table. "Poor thing, these are the hardest weeks."

"That's what I keep hearing and she won't rest. I mean, she rests but she won't take days off and what not."

"Many people don't. She is going to be okay. You know that." I shrugged, "I know this but it doesn't make it any better." My mom smiled, "You sound so much like your father." I laughed, "I don't know. I had my first freak out moment the other day," I fixed my hat on my head, readjusting it to go backwards. "Oh man, what about?" my dad asked, "I held Mallory's baby for the first time and I didn't realize how small a baby could actually be. I felt like I could break Audrey. How am I supposed to do that everyday?"

"Didn't you hold Cody's kid?"

"He was already a month old."

"Oh yea," I nodded, "I had the same one. You figure it out."

"I know I'll figure it out but I am not sure how those first few days will go."

"That is why you have us parents closer." My mom assured, "We will all be around to help out. It will be a major adjustment for the both of you." I ran my hand down my arm; my eyes flickered towards the living room. "I just hope we do it right."

"You will." My dad said, "You'll both do fantastic things."

"I sure hope so."

We all talked awhile longer and then I decided I should get Gabi home. I bit on my lip while my eyes watched her sleep. Her chest going up and down evenly as she was out, I really hated that I was going to be disrupting her but I was. I leaned in closer, my fingers playing with her hair. My lips pressed against her temple, "Brie," I whispered, her eyes twitched; her body twisted but was resisted by the bump.

"Gabriella," I sang, she twisted again, and then her eyelids fluttered open. She grimaced away from the light, her eyes shutting again, "Are you ready to head home?" I asked her, "My head," she complained, her hands covered her face. I realized the grimace wasn't from the light it was from a headache. "I'm sorry baby girl," my hand stroked her arm for a moment. "Come on, let's get home," she didn't move for a several minutes.

"Okay," the words were soft and I helped her sit up then stand up. She was unsteady on her feet but she didn't forget the thank you to my parents. I waved to my mom and motioned I would call her later. She nodded her head while I escorted Gabi to the car. She buckled her seat belt then she kind of crumpled over. I got in the other side, "Can I do anything to help?" I asked her, I turned the car on while she shook her head no.

"No, I can't think, I just need to go home."

"Okay," I reached over to rub her back gently while I drove through town after town trying to get back to our house. My hand rubbing her back until she sat back, I then rubbed her knee, her eyes closed. I wanted to mention about not going into work tomorrow but I completely was not going there tonight. One night at a time was the motto I was living by right now.

When we got home, she got out and didn't really say much. I followed her around but also shut the house off for the night. Skip followed me around while I did everything, his tail brushing up against me every now and again. I bit down on my lip wondering how in the world I was going to talk to her tonight. She seemed completely out of it. Going down the hall, I stopped to feed Skip to continue on.

I leaned into our room where she was sitting, her knees were drawn up to her chest, and well to the closet she could get with the baby bump. Her head was resting on her knees while she tried to relax from whatever was wrong. Concern swept through my body but I let it go for now. I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, brush my teeth, lay my hat on the counter, and change. Coming back out, she was getting underneath of the blankets.

"Doing better?" I questioned, she shrugged her shoulders, and "I just have an insanely intense headache." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you want anything?" I asked her; she shrugged her shoulders again while she sat down. "I don't know Troy," I nodded my head. I sat down beside her while we both slid further into the bed. "How about I just rub your back,"

She rolled on to her side in agreement; I gently rubbed her back up and down. She only moved every so often while I rubbed her back. I reached over at one point to shut off the lights along with the TV. The only light was coming from the moon outside and the crickets were providing noise. Her breathing began to even out letting me know she had fallen asleep.

I kissed her temple softly, my lips staying place while I kissed her. "I love you Gabs,"

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, August 24<em>_th__, 2019 – 30 weeks pregnant_

_68-58 16-4_

Gabi's POV

My hand ran over my stomach gently while I crossed my ankles. We were in one of the spare rooms we had. The girls had gotten me a cake; there was some lunch food for the guys that came through here along with a basket full of presents. Pink with Royals logos were an overwhelming addition to the room. Troy was busy because it was his game day while I chatted with a lot of wives and girlfriends.

I was also sharing my baby shower with Holland's wife who was having their second child. They too were having a girl so it worked out well. They had announced her name, Carolina Ann to go along with older brother Nash. He was sweet and running around everywhere. Troy popped into the room with a smile, "Hey you," I smiled at him, "Hi," I said, he came over to pull me into a quick kiss.

"You feeling okay?"

"Peachy." He nodded his head, "Fantastic. I am going to go, I have to start getting ready for the game. Have fun?" I nodded, my lips pressed against his cheek. "Go kick ass,"

"Always do."

He began to walk away when I grabbed his hat off his head; I slid it backwards over my head. Troy turned around with a smirk on his face, "Really?" I smiled, "Really." Troy rolled his eyes, "You should give that back," he beckoned, I shook my head laughing, "No thanks," Troy raised an eyebrow, "You make this highly unfair being thirty weeks pregnant."

I faked mock hurt while Troy began to corner me, a giggle escaped my lips and he walked closer. I walked backwards away from him, which caused him to laugh. "Brie, come on, I have to get ready."

"Whatever. You have hours," I remarked, he rolled his eyes at me again. He took a couple of leaps forward and I ran into the wall. He put his hands on both sides of my head, "You look pretty damn hot with that hat on like that but I really have to take it back." His voice tickled my ear causing goose bumps to go all the way down my back. He reached up to take it off my hand but I grabbed his wrist.

"I am not giving up that easily," I whispered, he laughed, "Gabs, come on," I shook my head and snuck a kiss to his cheek. I slipped out away from him while I began to greet more people and talk. My eyes constantly looking around for Troy so he couldn't steal the hat back. Alex and Melissa came walking through the door; I looked surprised as they were supposed to be coming to the family baby shower.

"Hey," I greeted, "Hey!" they greeted, "We came to hang out for a bid. Wish Lindsay well with the rest of her pregnancy." I nodded my head while I hugged each of them. "Gabi, Jesus, that hat stinks." I laughed, "I stole it from Troy. I think he finally gave up on getting it back from me."

"You two act like teenagers."

"My hormones right now are telling me I am a teenager."

"God, Gabi, you are 30 weeks pregnant. How does that even sound appealing?" I shrugged, "I don't know girl, it just does." Alex laughed, "I think Zach is hoping I have that when I am pregnant."

"Have what?" Zach asked, he eyed my hat and I took a step back, he narrowed his eyes toward me. "Don't let him make you do his dirty work!" I called out; Zach rolled his eyes, "God damn it," came from the clubhouse, I laughed, "Ha!"

"Zach!" Troy yelled, "I'm sorry! She is good."

"Troy," I called, he looked at me but he looked funny. Seeing Troy without a hat was like seeing Santa Clause without a beard. It was weird and something you didn't see that often. "Come here," I waved my finger and he came closer to me. "I have something up for you in my office. We will be right back," I called, "Gabs, I honest to god need to be getting ready."

"Troy Bolton be patient," I said dragging him behind me. He groaned, "Can I have my hat?" he asked me, I didn't answer him while I lead him upstairs and to my office. I opened the door and then shut it quickly. I twisted the lock and Troy raised an eyebrow at my actions. "Gabriella," he said, "What are you doing?" I went over to draw my blinds to a close while I turned to look at Troy. A smile blooming over my lips, I reached forward for him, my hand slipping behind his neck while I pulled him close for a kiss.

"Troy Bolton, I think it's time we finally put that theory to test,"

Troy pulled back and looked around in my office, "Right here?" I nodded my head, "Right here." Troy laughed, "God damn, you are so fucking hot." He kissed me and gently pushed me backwards onto the desk. I felt my bottomland on the desk while Troy pressed his lips against mine. "We have to be quick," I whispered while I kissed along his neck. "Oh babe, you in that hat is a major turn on."

I ran my hands through his hair while his hand ran up my desk. He placed it between my thighs causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. His finger slipped through the band of my underwear and he gently pulled them down while I kicked off my heels. My fingers went through the band of his shorts, my fingers tugged them downward right along with his underwear.

"Best thing about you being pregnant, I don't have to worry about a condom one bit." I laughed while I leaned back slightly, announcing how ready I was. Troy moved closer to me, his eyes surveyed the area for a moment until he landed back on me. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, I nodded my head, "About the most comfortable I have been in a while."

He grinned, his leaned forward to kiss me, "Troy, come on," I said, his lips were so warm and he then pressed in to me. A shot of pleasure rolled through my body, my fingernails dug into his back.

I bit on my lip trying not to make a single noise. Different emotions flickered on my face for several minutes until it was over. Troy barely broke a sweat as he took in a large breath. He pulled out of me and pulled up his underwear and shorts. He bent over and returned my underwear to me but I didn't even want to move. I just wanted to do it again. I lay all the way back on my desk. Troy laughed, "Put some underwear on," he instructed, "Can we do it again?" I remarked Troy leaned over top of me, "Not right now." He plucked the hat off my head and then helped me up.

I pulled my underwear back on and then my heels. My eyes looked up at Troy, a smirk rose over his lips. "I get that you really enjoyed that but we don't have time for another go around." He kissed my forehead, "But really…for being thirty weeks pregnant Cody said I would get nothing. Here you are begging for more." I rolled my eyes, "Just win tonight so I have something to celebrate okay?"

Troy went to my door and raised an eyebrow, "What happens if I win?" Troy questioned, "Let's just say there might not be a lot of sleeping tonight," I winked, Troy pressed his lips together and I walked out before him. "That was evil."

"You have to win first," I called back; I then went downstairs to rejoin the party.

* * *

><p>Troy ended up with the win of the evening and our night went just as planned. Troy's hand rested on his chest while his fingers played with my hair. "Wow," he said quietly, "I literally can not wait until I get to brag to Cody about this night." I laughed, I looked up at him and then I sat up.<p>

"You know our sex life has always been pretty damn amazing."

"Yea but I mean you are thirty weeks pregnant. I can understand why you wouldn't want to have sex but Jesus Christ," I crossed my legs and played with the blankets. "Do you know in ten weeks we will have to worry about somebody waking up from us having sex?"

Troy smiled softly, "Well the first six weeks you are off limits anyways. After that, we will see where we are at with the baby. Hopefully she can start sleeping in her nursery at that point and well…our lives take over a little bit." I smiled while I played with his hand. "Yea, do you think we will get caught ever with her?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so because we never got caught with your dad."

"This is true." I smiled and I leaned forward, my bump grazing his stomach when I placed a kiss on his lips. His blue eyes flickered over my entire face, a big smile coming across it, "You're beautiful, you know that right?" I bit on my lip and nodded, "Only because you tell me everyday."

"Good. Nobody else should be telling you."

I flattened his hand out while I played with his finger. My eyes went to his gold wedding band while I played with it for a moment. "Thanks for being patient with me Troy," Troy looked up at me, "What?"

"I don't know, with me being so pregnant we have to try new things and do things differently. I guess that could be frustrating for a guy so thank you,"

Troy let a serious face cross over and he then pulled me close. He had me sit on his lap, "Don't thank me for being patient with you while you are thirty weeks into carrying my child around. I should be thanking you every day in and out. I am supposed to be patient. I am supposed to make it easier for you. I am supposed to tell you how beautiful you are every single day. You are supposed to let me tell you how beautiful you are, let you get mad at me, and let me make it easier. Don't thank me Brie, you are doing all of the hard work here."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I don't deserve you Troy Bolton," my fingers ran along his collar bone, "I'm pretty sure we deserve each other equally." I kissed his jaw, "Can you believe how quick our pregnancy is going?"

"I can't. I can't believe how this season is turning out. I can't believe how lucky I am to become a dad in October. I can't believe all of this is happening."

"Do you know that our first year anniversary is coming up?" I questioned, Troy laughed, "I did actually. Less than a month, I literally cannot believe I have been blessed to be your husband for a year. A fiancée for four years and a boyfriend for three years before that." A smile crossed my lips; "I have been so lucky to have you in my life for so long."

"So I was thinking about October,"

"Yea?" I questioned, "I don't know how far we will go in the playoffs if we even make it but I want to do something special for you before the baby is born."

"Well at this point I bet flying will be out of the question," I said softly, "Well yea it most likely will be which…speaking of…playoffs and flying." His eyes casted downward and I nodded, "I know, it's too risky."

"Yea, I'm not that comfortable with it. If we make it to the World Series, I will let you fight me on it because I want you there but hopefully I start at home and then we are on the road and I start at home again. I just, I need you to be safe as well."

I smiled while I kissed his lips, "I love how nervous you are."

"You love it?"

I nodded, "I adore it. I want it. I love seeing it from you." He laughed tossing his head back, "You are something else."

"I think it's adorable because really it shows how much you care. How you want our baby to have the best life. I can't wait to see you hold her for the first time. I am so looking forward to seeing you just hold her in your arms."

Troy closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "I had a dream about that day a couple of nights ago."

"Yea?"

He nodded, "She was beautiful and you were too. You were so happy. I don't think I have ever seen you any happier."

I pressed my nose into his neck, "Yea, I am pretty excited."

"You know, there isn't much longer until she is here."

"Exactly, so while we are on this subject," I told him, "Let's talk about feeding."

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked, I smiled, "I want to breastfeed," I told him; my hand took his back while I played with his fingers. "I figured. I am okay with whatever you want on that. It's what you are comfortable with. I saw the breast pump your mom had ended up buying for you." I nodded, "She said she would come over to teach us how to use it. I talked to Dr. Jo about it and she has a Lactation consulate lined up for us after the birth."

"Good," Troy let me continue to play with his hand, "I want to basically nurse as soon as she is born. Skin to skin and then they can clean her up really quick do all of that stuff then give her back to me to feed."

"You'll do amazing things," Troy whispered into my ear, I smiled kissing his cheek. "The breast pump will be used because somebody will be getting up in the middle of the night too." Troy laughed, "I bet,"

"Also, I think during Spring Training we are going to wean off breast milk to formula." I mentioned, my fingers tracing the veins in his arms. "If that makes it easier."

"I don't really feel like going back to work breastfeeding. I have talked to Joel a little and I won't be doing much during Spring Training. I will maybe do a game or two but somebody will be down there to be with baby girl."

Troy smiled, "That's fantastic. I am so happy this is all working out."

"Me too."

Troy began to slide down in the bed, I went along with him, I twisted onto my side; a grimace crossed my face from a cramp shooting through my leg. I escaped Troy's grasp, I stretched out my calf while Troy sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Cramp," I wheezed, Troy came over next to me, "Which leg?"

"Right,"

He slowly began to massage out the cramp, "You are a gift from heaven." I sang, Troy laughed. He helped me crawl back into bed. It was well after three in the morning but I would not have wanted to spend this night any other way. "We got a lot of clothes for her today," I whispered, "Good, less shopping for you."

"Psh," Troy kissed the top of my head while we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, September 4<em>_th__, 2019 – 32 weeks pregnant_

_73-64 18-5_

_Gabi's POV_

"Gabriellaaaa," Mallory sang, I looked up and she smiled. She was looking fantastic for three weeks post baby. "Let me see her!" I cheered; we had gotten Mallory in early so I could see Audrey. "Oh my goodness, aren't you precious?" I whispered while Mallory began to take her blanket off. "She has gotten so big!"

"She misses her Aunt Gabi, right Aud?" Mallory picked her up while her bow shifted. I geeked out a little bit while Mallory laughed, "I feel like it has been forever since I have seen you! How are you doing?" she asked, I sighed while looking down at Audrey. "I feel like a whale but hot damn do I have a sex drive." I reported, "Troy is living it up."

"Are you for real?" she said, "Colin would be pissed. He is sad right now," she commented, Mallory reached over to adjust her clothing. "Not too much longer until we get to meet Baby Bolton!" she cheered, "None at all. Eight weeks."

"How is Troy doing?"

"Good! They are in a race with Detroit right now. He is getting nervous as hell but he is going to be okay. We have finally set up Maternity pictures for our one off day we have in September where we aren't in another city."

"Your baby shower is this weekend!"

"I know, I am excited, get to see all of my best friends."

"I heard Dylan was coming," I smiled, "He is. I miss him."

A knock came at the door and the no decision pitcher stood before us. "Good game babe," Troy smiled, "Thanks." He came over to peer over my shoulder at her. "She is beautiful Mallory,"

"Thanks Bolton," Troy rolled his eyes, "Are you tired Troy Bolton?" Mallory asked, Troy laughed, "My wife is putting me through the wringer!"

"And she is the one who is pregnant."

"I know!" Troy exclaimed, "It's sad," he whispered to her, I laughed, "You guys!" Troy rubbed my shoulder, and then he kissed the top of my head. "You know I love it."

"Oh, I know you do."

Troy chuckled; Colin then came into the room with a smile. "What's up guys?"

"You two seem to be doing very well with a three week old." Troy commented, Colin shrugged, "It was actually pretty easy, Audrey made it easy." Colin sat down on the couch while I continued to play with Audrey. She kicked her feet out while I held her. "So she was easy?"

"Mhm, we are finally getting a routine down with breastfeeding." Mallory said with a sigh, "Gabs have fun. Breastfeeding isn't all what it is made up to be." I sighed, "This is what I am hearing."

"I'll help you out girl. No woman should have to suffer in those first couple of days."

"This is why I never wanted to be the first to have a baby," I concluded, Troy laughed, "Let me see her," he spoke, I gave Audrey to him while he cradled her in his arms. "Adorable precious little girl,"

"Hey," I turned to see Josh, "I heard you guys were still here. I didn't know if you were going out." Troy looked down at me, "I'm game." I said, Troy raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Josh. "Yes, we are in."

"Good. Dillions?"

"Is there no where else?" Mallory questioned, "Yea, I am not feeling the smoky room."

"They went smoke free,"

"It's a bar," Mallory said, "I am bringing a baby."

"This is true." I said, Troy sighed while looking over at Josh, "How about our house? We have beer and we can call in some pizza."

"Bolton, I love the way you think."

We all began to gather everything together to leave. Text messages were sent out to Alex and Zach. Then we called Cody and Becca. Ellie was away in New York visiting her parents until tomorrow. We all traveled to our cars and the line of traffic to our house started.

It was already a late evening but we were all used to being up late. I wasn't sure if Mallory was going to stay long but you never knew. Troy reached over for my hand, "Hey beautiful, since you aren't working Saturday's anymore, I don't even want to see you at the field."

"If you are starting I will be there." I mentioned, "That's fine."

"I understand you want me to take it easy but things still need to be done."

"Like what?" Troy challenged, "All of her clothes need to be washed. Blankets need to be settled. Things need to be assembled. Plans need to be ready. Things still need to be done." Troy sighed, "I will assemble." Troy commented, "You don't need to worry about that."

"Jamie and Alex got us this really cute rocker for next to our bed. Jamie said it worked like a charm."

"That's good."

"Troy, we only have eight weeks left." Troy gave a slow smile, "Then we will be parents." His fingers locked into mine, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "We have a lot of baby sitters too." Troy said, I laughed, and "We need to start looking for a nanny that is willing to fit into our schedule." I told Troy, "I want her or him hired by January 15th,"

"Why then?" Troy said with a laugh, "That gives us a month till Spring Training and we get busy in that month. With a baby in our laps too I can only imagine so," Troy nodded his head, his hand gazed my wedding ring, a smile blossomed over my face to the fact that we would be married for a year in eleven days.

"What are we going to do for our anniversary?" I questioned, Troy sighed, "Well it is getaway day from Detroit." Troy said with a sigh, "We play a day game and then come home so maybe afterwards we can do something?"

"How come I know you already have something?" Troy tried not to smirk, his lips twitched at the corners a little bit, "I don't know what you are talking about." I raised my eyebrow towards him, Troy laughed, and "I'm not saying anything."

"You can't leave me like that for a long time."

"I'm not saying there is anything!"

"Troy Bolton! You are smirking!"

"I am not!" he argued, "I am just…smiling at your funny comments." I rolled my eyes while Troy laughed squeezing my knee. I reached over and I ran my fingers through his hair. "You think you are so funny." Troy's hair was soft between my fingers and he laughed, "I know, I am." I rolled my eyes and he pulled into our driveway. We both got out of the car while our friends pulled in behind us.

Pressing my lips together, I steadied myself out of the car. Troy stretched, his eyes glanced over at me to make sure I was okay then he proceeded inside of the house. I followed behind while Skip greeted us. Troy called in the pizza and I began to get out all of the alcohol. After Troy was done calling in pizza he went to the speakers and plugged in his phone. He scrolled through a lot of his playlists until he came across one and played it.

"Troy, we should go to a concert or something,"

"You are in the mood for that?" he questioned, Mallory appeared in the doorway with Audrey's car seat, Colin wasn't far back with the diaper bag. Our engaged friends filtered in next while they began to grab the beer or wine of choice. I found some snacks and then sat down on the barstool. "I'll light a fire out back," Troy mentioned, "Come on," the group followed him but I stayed seated.

I was going to let all of them get settled before I waddled my way out to them. Troy glanced over his shoulder hearing the door open, he got up from his chair, "Here, Brie," I smiled and kindly took his seat away from him. "Troy is still in the dating faze," Alex, cooed towards him, "My pregnant wife needs a chair before I do."

"Zach, will you be that kind to me while I am pregnant?" she turned to asked, "Why would I not be? I'm not Josh." Josh picked up a pillow and flung it at Zach. Zach laughed ducking away from it. "Dude, you are kind of an asshole." Melissa giggled, "This is the truth spilling out folks."

Cody and Becca broke out on the scene a couple of minutes later with a giggly Ben in their arms. "Hey guys," Cody found a seat to sit and Ben played with the hem of his shirt. I reached over for Troy's shirt, my fingers softly playing with it. I then rested my head on his shoulder. "Somebody is getting tired," Troy sang, people looked over and laughed. "I bet she is. Do you see that baby bump?" Melissa stated, I blushed, "I am not that tired. It could be worse. It could be like my first trimester."

Troy groaned, "You were never awake."

"Exactly."

"Sorry to put this on blast Gabi, but for real you have a sex drive?" my eyes looked at Cody and then they flickered over to Troy who turned his head away from me. "Alright, I thought it was a high school thing to talk about sex lives between each other but really?"

Troy couldn't contain his laugh, "I love you Brie," a little smile played on his face that I could never resist. I wanted to roll my eyes heavily at him but instead I looked at Cody. "I just fake it all the time."

Half of the group busted out laughing at the comment while I felt Troy's stare in the back of my head. Josh, Zach, Cody, and Colin were all dying. I was pretty sure they had tears running down their faces. Cody got up and he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Gabriella. I love you so much." I couldn't contain my giggle while he patted my back. He took a step back to wipe away tears from his face. "Troy…you have your hands full." Troy grumbled something into the air while he looked into the sky.

"Because there is going to be two of those in your house." Troy laughed aloud with amusement, "Shoot me." Cody, Josh, Zach, and Colin all laughed again at the comment.

"Jesus," Zach laughed, the girls all looked at each other in amusement. "I have never seen Troy's face so shocked by what you said. Not since the incident at the pool in Surprise." It was my turn to wallow in laughter. I doubled over in laughter thinking of Troy's face.

Troy groaned aloud, "This is no longer funny." Troy said, I laughed, sat up and looked at him. "This is what you get for talking about our sex life." Troy grunted while crossing his arms over his chest tightly. "Whatever." I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I love you." He rolled his eyes over to look at me. "I bet you do."

"You know I'm joking." My lips went close to his ear, "Nobody could fake what we do." Troy raised an eyebrow, "Oh I know," I found his hand and I played with it. My fingers traced pattern over pattern. He leaned over to kiss my temple.

"How is baby girl doing?" he reached over to rub my stomach gently, "Good. She seems to be a little tired today." Troy nodded his head with a calm smile. He drew circles on my stomach while the group had another discussion of some sort.

The doorbell rang Troy rolled his head back because he was most likely tired. He then sat up to get up; I pushed his body upward while he laughed. "Thanks for the boost love,"

"I do what I can." Troy went to get the food while I looked over at Mallory with Baby Audrey. My eyes then went over to the Newman's with Ben who was happy as could be right now. He giggled about something; Josh leaned over to tickle Ben. Ben squealed with delight while Troy came back with three pizza boxes.

"Dig in," Troy commanded, "You do not have to tell me twice." Zack spoke while putting slices onto his plate. Nausea rolled through me after the pizza box was opened. "Brie, what do you want?" I felt myself gagging smelling it further. "I'll be back."

Getting up was a struggle but I did, then I made my way inside while I battled nausea sitting in my chest. A candle was light in a room over which caused my gagging to further.

My moved to the bathroom just to make sure I didn't get sick. I leaned against the back of the wall but a wave of dizziness happened so I sat on the floor.

Smells had been my worst enemy all first semester, second semester it laid off and now it had been coming back. I inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to get a grip over everything.

"Gabi," Alex's voice ran through the house, "Bathroom." I choked out, she came down the hall, and her heels announced her arrival. "Gabs," she squatted down, "Is everything okay?"

"Are you alright? Did you get sick?" she asked, I shook my head, "No. I just feel sick. Smells have been bugging me a lot more lately so I figured I should stay in a smell free zone."

Alex squeezed my knee gently, "I'm going to go get Troy okay?"

"Actually…can you get Mallory?" she nodded her head, "I can. It will take an army to get Troy not to come in here though." I smiled weakly, "He'll be okay."

It took a little while for somebody to come back but I finally heard the door open and shut. "Gabs," Mallory came into the room and she shut the door. Mallory sat down next to me. "Are you okay? You have Troy mighty concerned about you."

"I am really okay. I just am tired of this I guess. The second trimester I sailed through it all and now all of a sudden I am getting caught up with smells and nausea. I don't even know where this came from."

"Your sense of smell is strong. Just talk to your doctor about it next time. I went through the same exact thing." She encouraged, "Are you okay?"

"It was just nausea." I said with a smile, "I won't lie when I say you are in the roughest part of pregnancy." I covered my face with my hands to try and stop the tears that wanted to leak because these past couple of days had been hard.

Mallory reached over and she just hugged me while tears came out of my eyes from the past couple of days. "I know a lot of people have probably told you this but in a couple of weeks when you get to hold her for the first time this will be completely forgotten. It makes every hard moment in your pregnancy worth it." She stroked my back gently, "I may also know that you know how much worse this all could be."

I looked up at the ceiling, and then rested my head on her shoulder. "I tell myself every time it starts to get hard or annoying that I didn't have to be pregnant. That I could have lost this baby too, now I know that she could breath without much support if I had her right now. I tell myself this constantly and it helps but I am sick of getting sick over smells."

"At least you have a sex drive," she teased, I laughed, "I think it might be starting to slow down."

"You are almost 33 weeks pregnant. I sure hope so." I laughed, "Troy and I have enjoyed having sex…a lot."

"You two have always enjoyed having sex a lot." I laughed again, my tears were drying away and the annoyance of my pregnancy disappearing. "Thanks Mal," she smiled, "my sister helped me through some of those rough moments over phone and I figured I could give my best friend a lending hand."

I hugged her tightly, "You are the best."

"Now, do you want to come join us again or should I send in Troy?"

"I'll come back,"

Mallory helped me up and we hugged again, "Just remember how lucky you are to get to experience this."

"Thanks Mal, I love you."

"I love you too."

Mallory lead me back out of the house to the back porch where people were eating the pizza still. I took a relaxing breath, Troy noticed me immediately and he stood up. "I'm fine," I told him quietly, I pushed him down gently while I sat back down next to him. "What was wrong?" he asked, his voice was full of concern. His eyes looked at me desperately for an answer.

"The smell of the pizza and candle inside made me feel sick. I am better now." I picked up his free hand, "I'm sorry, are you feeling better?" he asked, I nodded, "Much better. I just sat in the bathroom to catch my cool."

Troy kissed my temple, "Good. I hate when you don't feel good."

"Being 32 weeks pregnant I never really feel good."

Troy cringed, "I'm sorry baby girl,"

"I wanted kids right? We are supposed to be this way. I'm okay."

"So much tougher than me,"

I smiled, "I bet. You crumple over when you get hit in the face with a baseball," I tease, Troy bellowed a laugh, "That's funny Mrs. Bolton,"

"Hysterical."

He kissed me softly, "You are so funny,"

Troy squeezed my hand while I turned my head into his side. Our friends carried on a conversation for a while, while I drifted in and out of sleep. Troy's finger put more patterns onto my stomach. The crickets joined in on a song and I felt the best I had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. So it has been a VERY busy couple of weeks and I warned you guys that they would be! So here is your update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and there isn't many chapters left until Gabi and Troy have their kid! So exciting! <strong>

**I want to remind EVERYBODY that the name is different. You don't see many girls with this name but I have known a couple of girls and I think they have the coolest name in the world so you will find out soon! I hope you guys love it as much as I do and the Bolton family! **

**Thanks for being patient! Hopefully the next three to four weeks will be consistent updates! **

**Everybody going back to school...have fun! Good luck and May the odds ever be in your favor! **

**Please Review! Tell me what you thought! I always want to know if this story gets to be too much like MLB! So please, please let me know if this is miserable or to close to MLB. The Reviews seem to be down for this story! **


	25. Victory

Chapter 25 – Victory

_Sunday, September 15__th__, 2019 – 33 weeks pregnant _

_81-65 20-4 _

Gabi's POV

The noise of the plane caused a lot of us to remain quiet. Some of the guys were sleeping among the group after a long week. In the past ten games the Royals had gone 8-2 and the Detroit Tigers had gone quite the opposite with a 3-7 record making the playoff clinch somewhat easier for them. Troy reached over to take my hand easily; we had been dancing around the topic of our first year anniversary. Neither one of us had really said anything.

Troy had won another game today for the team and we had been pretty busy all morning. He drew a heart on my hand, "So I know you know what today is,"

I smiled, "I am assuming you know what today is."

"I do indeed."

Troy leaned over to kiss my temple, "Happy One Year anniversary baby," he pressed his nose into my hair, "Happy one year anniversary,"

"Did you actually think we would be six weeks from having our first kid on our one year anniversary?" Troy questioned, "Not really. I did want to start a family sooner than later though. I am okay with it. They say the first year of marriage is the hardest."

"It wasn't the easiest," Troy agreed, "but it was fun."

"Many, many, many years to go with each other." I said to him, Troy folded my fingers with his. I kissed his temple softly, "Okay, so," Troy pulled his phone out, "I want to make a top ten moment list of our moments from the last year starting _after _our wedding. So anywhere from September 16th to now."

"Both of us are making ten?"

"No. Five each."

I nodded, "But it can't be the same one?"

"No. Ten different moments,"

I smiled, "Well my number one is finding out I was pregnant." Troy smiled whiling typing it down on his iPhone. "One of my favorites was finding out we were having a girl." I lay back with a smile, my head resting on his shoulder. "My second favorite was our honeymoon." Troy laughed, "That was a fantastic two weeks."

"It was one of my favorites."

Troy thought about it for a moment, "I would have to say my first ten wins this season was by far one of my favorites to celebrate with you." I laughed, "Another fantastic couple of weeks with each other." Troy squeezed my knee while I thought of my third one that I shared with Troy. "I know this is going to sound crazy but, after your first loss of the season and baby girl decided to kick. The way you acted after that was amazing."

"My third one is when you told me about your promotion. I have never been happier for you. The way you came in crying and so happy. I replay that moment a lot." I smiled thinking back to that day with each other. I giggled, "My next one was of us working out at Melissa's on that snow day. I will never forget that work out."

"I will never forget how sore I was after that work out," I giggled, "My fourth one was the Halloween party. The costumes were amazing." I smiled while Troy continued to write these things down in his phone. "Okay, my fifth was making you freak out in Surprise about me going to the pool nude." Troy frowned, "That's not funny." Troy declared, "I don't like that one, try again." I laughed, "Troy!"

"Nope, try again."

I wrapped my arm around his bicep, "I guess our first Christmas together." Troy looked down at me, "Really?" I nodded, "It was fun. We got to spend it with your family that morning and it was nice. I loved it."

"Speaking of Christmas," Troy said looking at me, "I don't want to do any families in the morning. It's time for you and me now. We will have baby girl here and it should just be us." I raised my eyebrow, "You have been thinking about this."

"I honestly have. I am not going to keep this family thing going like that. I want to do our own thing. I want our own traditions. We can go see our families in the afternoons or the day before. We can work that out later but I want that morning with you and baby girl."

"You are amazing Troy Bolton,"

He smiled, "My fifth one should really be my first one but when you told me you were pregnant." I looked up at him while he smiled, "You never told me on how you felt in that moment. I saw how you felt but I wasn't sure what you thought."

Troy looked up with a laugh; "I didn't actually believe it at first. I saw the onsie and it went through my mind, I wanted it to be true. Then when you said there was more with the baseball. I loved that baseball." I smiled softly, "What I never thought I was going to tell you was this…I was scared as hell. I freaked out too because I was scared that what if moment. What if you lost the baby or something happened because I could never witness you through that. I was scared."

My heart nearly broke looking at Troy, "Then you told me you were eleven weeks pregnant and a wash of anger came but honestly, I was happy that you were almost done with your first trimester because it meant that you were going to be okay. I didn't want to see you bare that heart loss again. Never. " I reached up to kiss his cheek, "I love you Troy Bolton,"

"I love you too."

We landed in Kansas City and we were beginning our last regular season home stand. Troy grabbed my hand while we bid a good-bye to the team. Troy dragged me into the car and then he took control of the car.

"So, to celebrate our one year anniversary, I figured we needed to do it peaceful in our home."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, I was thinking a movie and dinner on our couch."

"That sounds nice."

"Good."

Troy drove home from KCI, when we pulled in I noticed lights on in the house. "Did we leave a light on?" I questioned, "I am not sure. I thought we turned them all off." I frowned getting out of the car. Troy got in front of me to lead me up the stairs and with each one I gave a questioning look, "Close your eyes Brie,"

"What, Troy what is going on,"

"Just close your eyes,"

I sighed and did as told, the house opened and Troy pulled me through. He guided me through the house. "Okay, open them,"

I blinked open my eyes, a gasp filled my lips and Troy smiled. "Do you like it? I had a couple of minions help me out." I covered my mouth while tears formed in my eyes looking at everything around us. There had to be over one hundred candles lit in our living room kitchen area, a table set with dinner steaming off the plate, balloons filled the house with rose petals on the floor.

"Troy," he smiled, "I figured this will be our only anniversary without a baby. Our only anniversary of being married without a child running around so I had to make it special, I wanted to make it special for you."

"Thank you," my eyes looked at him, I went over and pulled him into a kiss, "Thank you," he smiled, his lips pressed against my forehead, "Let's eat," Troy pulled my chair out for me and I tried to gracefully sit down but my bump made it hard. Troy rubbed my shoulder gently, "Troy, is this what we ate on our wedding night?"

"It sure is." Troy gave me one of his famous smiles though, "Except, instead of white wine we are having a nice apple juice," I laughed looking up at him, "You are truly amazing Troy, you spoil me day end and day out."

"I try my hardest,"

I took my phone out and I went to take a picture of Troy, "Smile," I instructed, Troy rolled his eyes, "I thought this was later this week,"

"It is." I instructed he finally stuck his tongue out while I smiled. "Good,"

Troy and I dug into our food with a big smile on our faces; we ate dinner together and chatted about different things. Troy pushed his plate away after eating most of his food, his hand reached across to grab mine. "This was good, did you get it from the same place?"

"Yes," he answered, "So," he started, "I may have gotten you a couple of things," I laughed, "I didn't doubt you…" Troy smiled, he got up from the chair and he went into the kitchen. I took the opportunity to get the gift I got for Troy. I settled back before he came, "Okay," he sat back across from me, "So you kind of have to come look at it, this wasn't a wrap it up and give type of thing."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well then I want you to open yours first," Troy nodded, grabbed it, and he began to unwrap it. He laughed while it unraveled, "I know it isn't anything big but I figured it is what you needed,"

"Gabs, it's awesome," he looked across the table with a smile, I had customized him a pair of Nike shoes, "Look inside the shoe," I instructed, Troy peered in the left one and then the right one. He smirked, "I did need a new one of these," he pulled out a new iPod, "I downloaded it with a bunch of new music," I told him, "Things you would like."

"You rock." He got up after setting his stuff down; he took my hand to help me up. "It is all wonderful. Thank you Brie," he kissed me softly and he then grabbed my hand. "Come on though,"

Troy guided me through the house, we past the kitchen and when we got to a couple of different doors Troy turned to face me. "So we have two offices right?" I nodded my head slowly, "And I figured we only technically need one. We both have laptops and can go anywhere. So…" Troy took a breath, "I guess you just need to see,"

He turned on the door there was a sign with the letter 'G' over top. Troy slid his hand over the door and he then opened it up. He pushed the door open while I stood back in shock. The room was a calming blue with white shelves. The whole back wall was lined with the baseballs Troy had written on. My eyes flirted to the white couch along the window wall, a soft chair in another corner. A blown up picture of Troy and I on our wedding day was on the center of a wall.

On a table there was a 3D sonogram of baby girl. "Troy,"

"I figured since we are about to have a baby that you might need your own space that won't be taken over by baby stuff. This is what I like to call the baby free zone for you. I get to get away with baseball stuff and all bunch of things. You need a spot for your sanity."

"Troy," my eyes went over to the baseball wall, "Also, I wanted to get all of those baseballs out of the buckets. I wanted you to be able to see our journey together." He took me across the room and he pointed to the one in the corner. "That is the day we met…February 5th, 2012." Troy pointed, he then drew a zigzagged line with his hand, "and this is all of our journey all the way until today" he pointed at the last ball that was close to us. I traced my fingers over it.

_Our first anniversary 9-15-19_

"I made sure our top ten moment from this year got put up there." I looked at him amazed, "How?"

"Don't doubt my magic,"

I laughed taking a seat on the sofa, "Troy, I don't have words for this room."

"I figured you would like it."

"Thank you," I said, I got up to pull him into a kiss, "But Mr. Bolton…I think this room needs to be broken in right," my finger pulled down his zipper, he raised an amused eyebrow, "I can't disagree with this statement."

I giggled pulling him into a warm kiss, "You are amazing Mr. Bolton, thank you for the last year of my life. Making it the best it could possibly be." Troy kissed me again, "No thank you,"

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, September 18<em>_th__, 2019 – 34 weeks pregnant_

_83-65 20-4 _

Gabi's POV

"If the Royals win tonight and Detroit loses tonight then the Kansas City Royals will clinch the American League central," Casey laughed next to me, "The Royals have been _hot _in the past two weeks and the Detroit Tigers have not been hot." Casey said with amusement, I rubbed my belly that couldn't imagine to be any bigger.

We only had six weeks left in my pregnancy and nerves had started to build up inside. The Royals were leading 5-2 in the top of the 8th inning. Everybody's eyes kept flickering to the Detroit score in the corner of the stadium where it was being tracked. Currently they were winning 2-1 at the top of the 5th. We were going to end before they did so there would be a clubhouse watch after the game.

Zach circled the mound ready to shut down the 7th inning. The Royals had hit a long streak of winning making the K a wild place to be in late September. It was packed in every seat, standing room was gone and everybody was happy as could be. I pressed my teeth together while I tried to could a good idea of what was going on. I rubbed underneath of my glasses because my contacts were no longer working as well.

I had gotten a better script from my doctor just on Monday and got glasses the day after. I definitely needed them because my vision was blurry as hell lately. They claimed it to be the pregnancy hormones but I wasn't completely sold. I sat down on the chair that I had because my back hurt like hell as well. Whoever thought the last six weeks of pregnancy was a good idea was stupid.

I called the play by play with Zach pitching very carefully to make sure I got everything right. It was a tense session because tonight would decide if they were going to take the central or if they were going to have to fight another day.

Zach shut down the inning and the Royals went down in order as well. Holland came out for the top of the 9th inning. Troy was spitting sunflower seeds on the ground, his leg tapping up and down while his eyes flickered over to the corner of the stadium. He pulled his hat up and ran his fingers through it. A nervous habit he had picked up over the past couple of days.

"This Royals team wants to do their part tonight. They want to win and they want Detroit to lose." I said with a pause, "The whole clubhouse is on edge," I mentioned, the cameras flicked to many people in the dugout who looked stressed.

"Troy Bolton," Casey started, "preached at the beginning of the season about how this team was going to do well and here we are in position to win the central on September 18th."

Greg Holland nailed down the ninth and everybody cheered and screamed in excitement. They pulled up the Detroit game on the jumbotron the game was tied at the bottom of the 6th causing people to hush. We were off the air and the pre-game show was starting. We were not going to be interviewed tonight I gave Casey a grin. "I am going to go see the boys downstairs."

He nodded his head, "I'll be down in a minute."

I wanted to quickly move through the stadium but my stomach was too big to allow me to move quickly anymore. When I got to the clubhouse, I slipped in but it was empty. I walked down the hallway until I got to the top of the tunnel and saw all of the boys sitting on the field. Troy was sitting on a chair watching the game; the fans were all still seated while the game played out.

Kicking off my heels I walked across the field, my hand slipped across his shoulder, they were tense and I gently rubbed them. "Hi pretty girl," he said, he grabbed my hand to squeeze it gently. "Come here," he pulled me around front while the jumbotron went too commercial. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his hat had turned backwards while the boys were sitting down on chairs watching.

"I'm okay. My back hurts a little and my feet are dying."

Troy pulled me down onto his lap gently; I adjusted myself to shift my weight over his whole body because I had gained some more. His hand smoothed over my back, "I am so nervous Gabi,"

"I know, I know," I rubbed the top of his hand, he rested his head onto my shoulder while we watched the game in almost silence. Troy eventually patted my side and I got up so he could. He then disappeared to talk to somebody while I sat in his chair. The top of the 9th inning came along Troy circled back around, his hands squeezing the top of my shoulders gently.

He bent over to kiss the top of my head. He then touched my belly gently, a yawn filtered out of my mouth, "I'm sorry, I just want to see the end of this game."

"I know you do, I want to see it too. I just haven't been sleeping well lately, you know that." Troy sighed, "I do. Hopefully tonight will be better," I grinned spinning around to look at him, "Hopefully tonight we are celebrating," Troy smirked bending closer to my ear, "Yes, ma'am," I laughed out loud pulling him in for a kiss. He poked my chin with his finger afterwards, "You're adorable."

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I love you too,"

He squeezed my hand and then sat down next to me on the ground. "Troy, you can have your chair back." I told him, he laughed, "No way, you are pregnant Brie, I can handle the ground." I leaned over to kiss the top of his head. He enlaced our hands together while the Detroit game continued. They stayed tied at the end of the 9th and then continued into the 10th.

The fans were still on edge and many of them were still here. Troy rubbed his forehead during the commercial break; I twisted my chair to look at him. I took his hat off and placed it on my head. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"Relax," I whispered, I squared his jaw in my hand. "I can't relax, our season,"

"Does not depend on this game." I said, "Tomorrow it will be the same story. You win, they lose we move on. You know that. It will not be the end of the world." Troy rested his forehead onto my knee, "I want it clinched, mine, not theirs. I want it now." I smiled, "Patience was never your virtue."

He kissed my knee and I turned to face the screen again. The Tigers were playing the White Sox's in Chicago. I bit on my lip because Chicago had somebody on second with only one out. Troy squeezed my hand gently while Troy watched the screen intently. Zach and Josh sat on the other side of me. I took Zach's hand, "You pitched well tonight." I told him, "Thanks."

"Josh, nice RBI double,"

"Why thank you Mrs. Gabriella," I smiled, "Where is my good job at?" Salvy said coming up behind me, "Nice game calling Sal," he smiled, "Thank you!" Troy laughed from next to me; his head leaned on my knee. A crack of a bat caught all of our attention as we looked up at the screen, Troy stood up quickly as loud cheers erupted from the stadium. The boys all began to scream and dog pile one another.

I looked at the scoreboard as the White Sox's were jumping on one another. I pulled my phone out and I took a picture of all of the boys on top of each other screaming and celebrating their win tonight. Celebrating what they have been trying to achieve for so many years.

A victory that really mattered, a victory that Troy could finally rest with, my eyes drifted to the team. My eyes found Troy who was beaming with a smile. His hair was wild and everybody seemed excited. This twinkle in Troy's eye made me so happy. I felt tears in my eyes while I looked at him, the way he seemed to just bounce with happiness.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, September 19<em>_th__, 2019 – 34 weeks pregnant_

_84-65 20-4 – AL Central Champions _

_Gabi's POV_

Troy rubbed my back gently; we were getting ready to have both of our families over for dinner. Troy and I went to get our maternity pictures done today. We went the non-traditional route and just had fun. The morning was full of laughing and just being us. Troy pressed another point in my back while I leaned forward. It felt so good because my back has been so sore.

He kissed the back of my neck gently, "Are you feeling okay?" Troy questioned, "I am feeling dandy, how are you feeling AL Central winner?" Troy laughed while he pulled me back against him. His arms wrapped around my belly while he kissed my temple again. "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "You better. I still have six more weeks of carrying this baby around." Troy smiled, his hand grabbing mine; he began to play with each of my fingers.

"I will never be able to repay you for that," Troy said quietly, I turned around to face him, "If you can get up every time the baby wakes up." Troy laughed, "I think you are providing the food," he reminded me, I grumbled, "Whatever,"

Troy smiled then he kissed me gently, "Come on, our parents and siblings will all be here soon."

Troy took my hand and helped me up, I felt like I was waddling at this point. My hips hurt more, my back ached, and I was having heartburn more frequently. I was all around uncomfortable but happy. I was happy with how everything was going. We had a sonogram this morning and a check up. Everything was normal and healthy. She was getting bigger and bigger which made me happy.

Troy guided me downstairs when the doorbell rang. I went over to answer it with Lucille on the other side with Jack and Luke. I greeted each of them with a hug, "How are you feeling?" Lucille asked, I nodded, "Good, a little uncomfortable at times but times could be worse." I said with a smile, "Good! What is for dinner Troy?" Lucille asked, "Chicken," Troy answered; he went into the kitchen while I slipped into the seat.

"Have you been making Gabi do a lot of cooking lately?"

"No mom," Troy said, he snuck a look towards me and I winked back at him. I smiled while he began to cook something else. Luke went over to Troy, "Troy, and can we please go play?"

"I have to finish cooking bud,"

"After?"

"Most likely. Cam and Lilly are coming."

"But I want to play with you," Troy laughed, "They are eight bud, you can play with them until I am done."

"I'm eleven," I laughed at the persistence, "Cam was going to bring his glove over," I offered. Luke Bolton never left without his glove. I bit on my lip gently when Luke turned towards me; "My glove is broke," Troy choked on his spit while Lucille gave me a warned look. "Well guess what house you came to Luke?" Troy looked at me wondering what in the world I was doing. I went to one of our garages and I pulled open the door.

I began to filter in and out of boxes for a couple of minutes, "Brie, what are you doing?" I lifted a box, "Gabs," Troy warned, I put it down and I turned to look at him, "What?" he laughed, shaking his head, "You are something else. You remember you are thirty-four weeks pregnant right? You shouldn't be lifting boxes." I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed another box, and set it down on top of the other.

He came by and touched my waist to grab my attention, "What do you want?" I peered through the box on top, "The bottom box," he picked up the next box and I finally found what I was looking for. Troy grinned, "My high school glove."

"I figured he could use it for now unless you want it."

"No, no, he can use it. I want it back though."

"You tell him that." I went out back to the kitchen where Luke was pouting, "Luke," he turned around and I waved a glove. He grinned, "Thank you Gabi!"

"Hello?" I backed into the living room to wave at my parents, my dad gave me a big smile while my mom ushered in the two kids. Cam and Lilly both came over to give me a big hug, "How is school going?"

"Good," the echoed together, I smiled, "Cam, Luke is here and wants to play catch. Did you bring your glove?" he nodded and held it up to show me with the ball inside. "Go ahead and go find him. Lil, you want to stay in the kitchen?" I asked, she nodded her head and then buried her head into my side. "She has been missing you," my dad said quietly, I nodded my head and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Come on, I want to show you and mom something,"

My mom raised an eyebrow, "Just come," I instructed, I began to lead them when I grabbed Lucille as well. "Want to see my anniversary gift?" Lucille smiled, "I have heard about this,"

"It is amazing," I declared, we came to the door and I opened it up. My mom gapped, "Gabi, this is beautiful. What is this supposed to be for?"

"Me. It is my room only. It is my get away if I need one."

"I love all of the baseballs," my mom looked at them closer, "Oh my God are those the ones?"

"Those are the ones," I told her with a nod, "This is amazing. Troy is brilliant."

Lilly turned back towards me with a sad face that I couldn't quite place, "Come on Lil, let's go boss Troy around," I slipped my hand through hers, we went into the kitchen and she climbed onto the barstool next to mine. She looked at my lap, which I was pretty sure she wanted to sit in but that wasn't going to happen. My belly took up most of my lap and I was already having back issues.

"Gabi?" I looked at Lilly, "Yea?"

"When are you going to have the baby?" she asked, I smiled, "In a couple of weeks. Not much longer." I told her, she grinned, "So you won't be as busy?" Troy looked over at me and I looked at Lilly. A knot formed in my stomach, "I'll still be pretty busy Lilly,"

"But you'll stop working right?"

"Not really,"

"But, I want to see you more," the knot grew bigger in my throat while I looked at my younger sister. She then got up and ran off to somewhere, I sat frozen in my spot. My eyes glued to where she just was. I then got up and went to go after her but was stopped by my dad in the living room. I looked up at him, "Hey, come here, your mom will handle her. You come with me,"

He led me out the front door then he sat down on one of the chairs on our front porch. I sat down next to him and he rubbed my shoulder gently while tears ran down my cheek because my sister wanted to spend more time with me and I didn't have more time.

"Gabs, there is nothing you can do about that,"

"I should be spending more time with her!" I declared, "I should make more room for her in my life," my voice began to panic and my dad got up to stand in front of me. "Gabi, you need to calm down. Lilly, is just having a rough day."

"That doesn't mean I am not neglecting our relationship,"

"You are a busy woman. You work, you travel, you are almost nine months pregnant, and you are starting a family. Maybe, in the off-season you can work her in a little bit more. Right now, you need to focus on you and Troy and the baby." I wiped away the tears, "Lilly just is in an awkward stage that you went through. Cam is making all of these friends and she is feeling left behind."

I nodded my head while I tried to calm myself even more; my dad kissed my forehead and hugged me. "Lilly will be fine. You don't need to stress over that right now okay?" I nodded and he took a step back, "Somebody else wants to talk to you so I am going to go inside," I smiled, "Thanks Dad," he nodded, then went inside, "Are you okay?" I looked over at Troy and I nodded, "It hurt,"

He came over and he helped me stand up. He then slipped his arms around me, his lips pressed into my head while I just breathed in his clean scent of Troy. "Being a grown up sucks," I whispered, "It does sometimes but Lilly will understand when she is older."

"But right now she just wants to hang out with her sister and I don't have time for her," Troy pulled me chin up a little, "Because you are working, carrying around a human, and trying to enjoy some of the last few months of our normalcy. It's okay," I let my head fall back into Troy's chest, "I am going to take her out some time next week."

"If that makes you feel better," he kissed the top of my head again, "Come on, I bet she wants to hang out with you and play Uno all night."

"Oh can we play tonight?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, September 26<em>_th__, 2019 – 35 weeks pregnant_

_89-67 20-4 – AL Central Champions _

Troy's POV

I board the bus in exhaustion. The end of the season haul was becoming a little much and my body was becoming worn but this was the post-season grind we were about to live. We had clinched the central a week ago and now we were just playing for home field advantage. We currently didn't have it but we were only back half a game. I leaned my head back when Zach collapsed down next to me.

"How is your wife full of energy tonight?" Zach asked, I looked over at him, "She is full of energy?" I questioned, "You haven't seen her?" he asked, I shook my head, "No."

"Well she is full of something,"

"Hell, with five weeks left I would figure she is holed up in a bed,"

"No, she is like bouncing off the walls."

I laughed, I wondered about Gabi right now. She was doing well and keeping up with her schedule with five weeks to go in her pregnancy. I was becoming very excited as time went on but I was also very nervous. Zach smiled, "Dude, do you know I am getting married this off season,"

I laughed, "I know. It is crazy huh? I can't believe Gabs and I have been married for a year."

"And you are having a kid in October," I nodded my head, "Crazy."

Josh sat behind us and he groaned, "I am so tired. I just want to sleep for days."

"These past couple of games have been long and hard," I remarked, "How are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Only my 4th loss," I remarked, "I am okay. I wanted that loss out of the way before the playoffs. I have to be sharp out there." Zach rolled his eyes, "I bet so. I bet you get Cy Young," I looked over at him, "Don't even talk about it." I remarked, "I don't even want to talk about it."

Zach laughed along with Josh. "He doesn't want to jinx it."

"I will have a baby when that is announced, I don't need to be worrying about that. If it happens, it happens. I am not forcing the issue."

"You are the best damn pitcher in major league baseball this year," Josh pointed, I groaned, "Stop talking,"

The bus came to a halt and I bolted out of my seat, Josh and Zach laughed at my quickness because talking about the CY Young scared me. That was the one thing I wanted _badly _and now that it was a possibility it scared me. Only the best of the best get that award and to myself…I wasn't the best of the best.

I waited outside of Gabi's bus and she came off laughing with Danni, "Hey! I am going to go hang out with Danni down in the bar, do you want to come?" she asked, I slipped her bag off her shoulders and took it from her. "You aren't exhausted?" I asked her, she laughed, "Not really. You don't have to come."

"I'm going to go change into some other clothes and then I will be down." She nodded and walked off with Danni. She was smiling and happy, I was happy to see her this way. I was glad she wasn't completely miserable. I went up to our room, inserted the card, and then opened the door. I put her bag on the table then I collapsed down onto the bed. I tried to gain energy to go downstairs but I couldn't summon any.

After a while, I got up then I decided to change into a pair of shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes then returned downstairs. I witnessed Gabi sipping on her water with a smile on her face. Her hand rested on her belly then her eyes light up. A smile crossed my face looking at her then I walked over. Her eyes flickered up towards me and I smiled, "Am I still free to join?"

"Please!" Danni said, "I never get to spend time with you guys!"

I ordered a beer then I rubbed Gabi's knee. "How are you feeling?" I asked, "Having a little trouble breathing like the past couple of days. I wish she would start to drop a little bit and stop putting pressure on my lungs."

"She has five weeks left, she can stay put,"

"Ha ha funny,"

"This is your last road trip,"

"Fair enough." She said, "What? This is your last road trip?" Danni said, Gabi laughed, "It is yours too. You don't get to go on the playoff flights. We don't go on those unless you cover the games and then you fly separate."

"What?" Gabi nodded, "Yea, but I am not going to any of his games on the road because hello, I am almost about to give birth. I don't feel like doing it in the air," I snorted, "Please, let's not."

She smiled over at me, "Come on Troy, where is your sense of adventure?" I took a drink of my beer and laughed, "Not in medical school."

"Touché,"

* * *

><p><em>Friday, October 4th, 2019 – 36 weeks pregnant<em>

_93-69 20-4 – ALDS – Kansas City _

Gabi's POV

Troy sat at the table he was looking at me but he wasn't really there. Troy was going to be in his first post-season game tonight. He was starting tonight and it all fell on to his shoulders. I reached around and rubbed his shoulders gently, "Troy, you are going to have to relax." I whispered, "You'll be there right?" Troy asked, "I need you close."

"Troy, I need to sit in the players section. I don't want to be down with all of the fans. I am feeling very big and I want to enjoy the game tonight."

"I need to be able to see you."

"Do you want us to sit in a suite tonight?" I asked him, he ran his fingers through his hair and he let out a long sigh. "I don't know, I fucking want you to sit next to me in the dugout." I laughed and I kissed his cheek. "Troy, you'll do fine tonight."

"I gave this to Kansas City, I got them twenty wins on my back and now…all of a sudden I have this weight on my shoulders. I have to get another win tonight; in the postseason and last night I kept having dreams about the baby. The baby of all things and I just can't stop thinking about her. I don't know I have so much going on." I sat down next to him and I pulled his hand into my lap. I rubbed his hand for a moment and then I decided to get up and rub his shoulders where the most of his stress built up.

My hand massaged his shoulders gently while he exhaled; I rubbed his shoulders for a long while until he finally made a noise. "I should be doing this to you." He mumbled, "No, no, you are stressed out and you need it more than me." Troy laughed, "You are like four weeks until your due date."

"I'll be okay." I told him with a smile, my eyes found his and I kissed his cheek. "Remember, I'll be there, it is just a game that you are playing in. You take a deep breath and then you'll be fine."

Troy rubbed his face, "I need to go to the stadium. Being here, my mind begins to wonder and I don't know, I can't think about the right things."  
>"Well…do not worry about me. Baby girl and I are perfect. She isn't going anywhere and she is kicking like she is supposed to. Healthy. I am fine. A little tired along with a little more trouble with the breathing but fine. My dad is escorting me to the game tonight along with our entire group of friends. You need to focus on the game."<p>

"Gabs,"

"Troy, right now, is the only time I will let you put baseball before me." He raised an eyebrow in curiosity to my statement. "Right now, you are becoming this huge famous thing. You are becoming a huge star and you are trying to win a world series for a town that hasn't had on in years Troy. Years."

He reached across for my hand, "I love you, and you know that right?" I laughed and nodded, "I do. I know once this is over then you will focus on me again and I am fine right now. I am enjoying my last few weeks of us."

He pulled me close to kiss me, "Thank you,"  
>"Just remember this conversation when there is a poopy diaper." Troy laughed, "I'll remember."<p>

"Alright, I am going to go. You are riding with your dad?"

"Yes,"

"All of our friends got tickets?"

"Yes," I answered again, "You have nothing to worry about. You have your lucky shirt?" he nodded and he slipped his hat on his head. He kissed me again, his fingers gripped my chin and he kissed me again. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed the top of my head. "Come to the locker room right after the game okay? I want to see you."

"Understood. Go kick ass,"

"I always do."

Once Troy left, I looked around and I ended up in the baby's room. Everything was set up ready for the baby to be born. Skip liked to lounge in here a lot but we had a lot of baby clothes that needed to be washed. We had gotten a lot off of the registry that was adorable. She had a whole drawer dedicated to Royals stuff.

I began to drift through; the diapers were set up and the wipes. Everything was set up and ready.

I sat down in the glider chair, I actually slept in here the other night because I was really uncomfortable in bed between heartburn and leg cramps so I escaped to in here.

I couldn't believe in a month she would be here. I was excited to meet her and hold her. I wanted to cuddle her and just never let her go. I was so excited. I ran my hand over my belly and she kicked. I smiled because her legs were near my ribs so she was slowly making her way down making it seem even more real.

I got up after a while and grabbed some of her laundry that needed to be done. I went to the laundry room and started it. I then went to get ready for the game tonight.

* * *

><p>I bounced my legs up and down in nerves. My eyes flickered around the electric stadium. Troy was on top of the mound and he was pitching well. He had given up one home run and three other hits but had only given up two runs.<p>

The Royals had scored three times for him. I exhaled while I looked at the board. It was the seventh inning and his pitch count was up there.

The other pitcher had already been pulled so they were working off of Baltimore's bullpen.

My dad sat on one side of me with Ellie on the other. She was holding my hand because I was a nervous wreck every time Troy was on the mound. She squeezed it gently while I took a deep breath.

"So about our Halloween party?" I laughed, "I better have a baby on Halloween,"

"Tell me how that works out for you." My dad replied, "Your mom was late with you, like two weeks late." I laughed, "That will not happen." I replied, "I have weddings to be in and things to get done. Baby comes out."

"Whatever works for you,"

Ellie rubbed my hand while Troy recorded the first two outs quickly and the third was becoming a battle. I held my breath on the inside because they just needed to win three games. That was it. Three.

I wanted the first three in the bag; right now wins and then we could fight the rest of the way. The batter fouled up the next pitch, the ninth in a row. Troy was growing frustrated and Salvy could tell. I bit on my lip while they talked, his shoulders went up and down in a quick movement, his eyes flickered around and he looked up at the booth. The booth was filled of other announcers, which was fine because I was too nervous to speak.

Troy then settled onto our section, the umpire began to walk out and I stood up. He let out a long breath, nodded, and then dug into the mound. "Was he looking for you?" Jack asked from down the row, I sat back down and I nodded my head. "He was. He was so nervous earlier, I was afraid he was going to cry," I whispered, Emily laughed, "Oh my god,"

"You can not tell him I said that!"

"But I am!"

Chase and Colin laughed, "I can't wait to hear that story."

Troy threw the next pitch belt high and the batter swung about two seconds late. Troy and Salvy threw their arms up together with emotion as they went walking off the field. Everybody stood up applauding Troy for his effort today. I stood up, "I'll be back,"

Troy was at 110 pitches and he was done. Ned would be insane to let him go any further. I began to walk towards the clubhouse, reporters were already lining up and I snuck back, the door was closed but I knocked on it gently. I bit my lip and it propped open, the clubhouse manager, "He is at his locker," he whispered, I snuck in and I went over to his locker.

He was standing there gripping his locker most likely trying to relax. He probably needed to breath and to just wrap what just happened in his head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he relaxed against my chest. "Gabs,"

"You pitched so well out there, I am so proud of you," I whispered, Troy squeezed my hand gently, "Gabi, I will never be able to explain that thrill." I squeezed him tightly, "Hopefully one day I will experience such a thrill."

"I hope you do because that was amazing." He turned around and his face was flushed from the semi-warm evening. His hat was sticking up off his head and his hands pulled me close. He kissed me, "Thank you for standing up, you relaxed me."

"I knew what you needed," I squeezed his hand and he smiled, his lips pressing into my temple.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, October 8th, 2019 – 36 weeks pregnant<em>

_93-69 21-4 – ALDS _

_2-1 in ALDS _

Gabi's POV

I had a huge group of people over watching the game. Duffy was pitching for the Royals tonight and so far in the fourth inning they were winning. The whole room was full of nerves and I wished I were there right now, in Baltimore with them. I was no longer allowed to fly and I understood but that didn't make this any harder. My mom and dad were sitting on a couch watching the game; my siblings were sitting on the floor coloring.

All of our friends were over minus the ones that flew out to watch this game. Cody, Rebecca, Melissa, and Alex all flew out to watch in person with Troy and the boy's extra tickets. I let out a sigh of relief once the inning ended and the Royals didn't give up a run. Jack and Lucille were also with Troy so that meant I was watching Luke until they got home tomorrow. Hopefully they would be coming home and we were be getting ready for the American League Championship series.

So far it looked like they were going to play the Athletics. I bit on my lip and I watched, as everybody got ready to bat. Hosmer, Gordon, Salvy. We needed more runs; we needed something more to put us in line for the win. We were only winning by one lousy run.

Ellie, Chase, Mallory, Colin, and little Audrey were all over watching as well. Luke came running down the stairs and he then sat back down watching intently. If anybody was as excited as he was they were pretty excited. He went to school everyday bragging about his brother playing in the World Series. It was rather cute.

The nerves in the room were growing bigger and bigger with each at bat and the less runs we were putting up. Audrey was sleeping peaceful in her car seat and I kept trying to focus on the game but my mind kept swirling with so many thoughts on this game.

Duffy came back out for the fifth and he kept it scoreless only needing ten pitches to get the three outs he needed. I got up because I needed to pee again she had slowly shifted down into my pelvis and I was peeing constantly. Nights were miserable and I wasn't getting much sleep especially with Troy gone all the time right now. He normally could help but he hasn't been here the past three nights.

After using the restroom, I came back out to see that we had a runner on second and Josh up to bat. "Come on Josh," Ellie said, I smiled because I have never known this group to be this quiet. It was eerily quiet in this house as we watched this game. There was a lot on line because if they won they moved on. If they lost tomorrow night's game will be miserable for all of us.

Troy would start tomorrow though but I didn't want to see Troy under that pressure.

Josh connected the bat with the ball and it sailed towards the outfield, then a little further as it went right of the left field fence. Screams erupted from our household as the boys in the dugout went wild, a surge of energy went through everybody as we were high fiving and cheering. The Royals sailed from there on out with the game. Duffy didn't even give a whiff of a chance for Baltimore.

Once the final out was recorded the boys were celebrating in the middle of the field. Troy was bouncing up and down; tears filled my eyes because I wish I could witness this moment. I wish I could wrap my arms around him congratulating him but somebody's foot against my stomach told me why I needed to be here. I understand. I rubbed my large stomach and wiped away a couple of my tears.

Ellie and Mallory came over to hug me, "Those better be happy tears,"

"Always."

"Good. You should have a voicemail waiting for him."

I bit on my lip and I nodded. Reaching for my phone I called Troy to get his voicemail, I smiled looking at one of our wedding pictures.

"Troy Bolton, I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, October 9th, 2019 – 37 weeks pregnant<em>

_93-69 21-4 – ALDS – Kansas City _

_3-1 in ALDS – Champions _

I waited at Kauffman stadium for the bus to pull up. Fans were everywhere awaiting their winners of the American League division series champions. They wanted to see them in person and to know it was actually real. I was with security and I wanted to see him.

He had texted me back last night that he loved me and he was busy most of the evening with press and then team celebration but he would call me later. He did call me but I was already passed out and when I got up this morning he was on his way home.

A bus pulled into Kauffman stadium and excitement grew throughout the parking lot. People began to cheer and wave flags around everywhere. Windows were being pulled down on the bus and the boys began to look out at the crowd. People cheered like they won the World Series but they were one step closer to that.

They were on of four teams left standing.

I spotted Troy and he was having so much fun that I never wanted him to step away from this. I never wanted to see this season end. This season was a special season and nothing was going to be the same from here. His fame was growing into something else, he smile seemed to be everywhere, and those eyes could be found on bulletin boards.

The bus stopped and security pushed back fans, the windows went up and the door opened. The boys filed off and they began to sign autographs. One by one they signed and signed, Troy got off and he was taking pictures and signing autographs. He laughed and messed around with his teammates. He turned a little towards me and he hesitated like he saw me but he signed two more then he looked over again.

His eyes laid on me and I smiled. A grin spread over his face as he talked to a fan for a moment then he ran down the line of fans. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me in close. A laugh bubbled in his throat, "Gabriella, you were the only person I wanted to see." I pulled his face to close mine in a quick kiss. "I wanted to greet you boys in a job well done."

"I bet you did."

We kissed again and he rubbed my stomach, "How is princess doing?" I smiled at his nickname for her already, "She is good. Like I told you the other day she is no longer pressing on my lungs but now on my bladder." Troy smiled, "Not much longer."

"Not much longer," I told him, he kissed the top of my head and he looked at the fans that were enjoying the signatures. "I am going to go sign some more autographs,"

"Go soak it up," I told him, "I'll always be here." Troy backed away with a smile and returned to the fan he disappeared from. I settled into a chair while I watched the crowd while a buzz began about the ALC games were to start in just a couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! I hope you are all enjoying your weekend! Thanks for all of the support with this story! I love you guys a lot!<strong>

**Please Review! **


	26. Getaway

Chapter 26 – Getaway

_Friday, October 11__th__, 2019 – 37 weeks pregnant _

_93-69 22-4 – ALDS – Kansas City _

_3-1 in ALDS _

1-0 in ALCS

Troy had gotten the first win of the series yesterday with another sold-out Kauffman Stadium. Tonight, they were going for the second win but it wasn't looking so hot. They were off to a slow start, our pitching wasn't hot tonight and the bats seemed to have slowed down.

I rubbed my forehead gently while I needed to pee again. It was becoming ridiculous how often I was going to the bathroom. I really wasn't getting any sleep and I just wanted to go home. I felt like I was under high stress and I was just so exhausted. "Are you okay?" I looked over at my dad and then back to the field. "I think I want to go home," I don't know why tears filled my eyes but a look of concern washed over my dad.

Ellie and Mallory looked over at me but I just got up. I left my seat and began to walk the somewhat empty concourse for a sold out game. "Ella," I stopped while still holding back tears because I don't know what was wrong. "Hey," he grabbed my hand gently, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm not sleeping well anymore and I am tired all the time. I just want to go home," he nodded his head and he pulled me in for a hug. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said softly, he grabbed my hand while he guided me out of the stadium like I was two. He opened the car door for me when we arrived and I buckled my seat belt.

My dad got in and kept looking at me. "Does Troy know you haven't been sleeping?"

"This isn't the time to be worrying Troy," I whispered, he squeezed my knee, "Gabs, he is the only one who might be able to make you comfortable enough to sleep."

I shrugged my shoulders while my eyes scanned the highway passing by, my chest ached with this strong urge to cry but I didn't want to cry in front of my dad. "Troy is going to be mad at me for leaving," more tears welled up in my eyes for not thinking of this sooner. "He will not be mad at you." My dad told me, "I promise." His hand never left my knee.

The ride seemed to last for what felt like ever with tears never really stopping. I would stop and then another reason to cry came up. My dad finally pulled into my driveway after a lot of silence. He got out while I did as well; he made sure I walked in the house. I dropped my bag on the floor; he shut the door while he watched me walk into my bedroom. I shut the door, while I sat on my bed.

My phone dinged letting me know that the Royals had lost tonight.

1-1

Another reason to cry.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

A strike of anger washed through me when I heard Gabi left early from the game we struggled through as a team. She knew how much I just wanted to see her after losses and tonight hurt a little bit.

Getting into my truck, Cody knocked on my window, "Hey," I said looking at him, "Are you okay?" Cody asked me, I shrugged, "I don't know, my wife left my game early tonight. I have no idea why and she won't answer her cell phone. I just know she isn't here."

"I just turned around at one point and she was gone."

"Great." I muttered, "Troy, remember, she is 37 weeks pregnant."

"Whatever, I'll call you later."

"Fantastic to know that big losses still make you pissy," Cody joked with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and rolled up my window. I pulled out of the parking lot and the drive home seemed miserable. The fans were gone and disappointed with our lack of effort to put up a fight tonight. My music was barely playing in the car and my mind began to wonder to why the fuck Gabi would actually leave.

Nothing had kept her from staying, it had rained yesterday and it was cold but she stayed. She went inside and she stayed. I didn't know why she would leave, I didn't understand, I just I didn't know what was wrong and it angered me.

Why didn't she at least send me a text message? My jaw worked in circles and it seemed to be miserable. This night was miserable and the one thing I wanted after the game wasn't even there. She made everything seem like it was okay.

Pulling into the driveway, I saw her Dad's car sitting in the driveway. A flash of concern struck through me and then another one of anger. I pulled into the garage because tomorrow we were flying to Oakland. I shut off my car and then I sat there for a couple of moments. I sat there and I thought about what might be wrong. I thought about so much and I just never wanted to move. The end of the season sucked but the adrenaline from the post-season was something else. It kept me going until midnight when I was dead tired.

Opening my car door, I got out taking my keys with me. I dragged into the house, mostly fueled by the anger of wanting to know why Gabi isn't there. I opened the door and then I shut it with a bang. I dropped my keys onto the counter while I looked around, "Don't be upset with her," I turned around to see Alex, I sighed, "Why wasn't she there tonight?"

"I don't know she won't really talk to me. She all of a sudden had this miserable look on her face and then she started crying. I am mostly going to chalk this up to hormones." Guilt washed over me because I kept forgetting that she was heavily pregnant. "Is she still awake?"

"Last time I checked, she was still sitting on the floor crying."

My hands pushed me off the counter and I moved to our room quickly, I opened the door and there she was. She was just sitting there, crying, not sobbing, and just crying. "Gabi," I sang, she didn't look at me so I shut the door and I got onto the floor crawling across it to sit next to her. My hand touched her shoulder and her head spun to look at me. A stretch of fear crawled into her eyes and she started to really cry.

"Please, please don't be angry," her sobs came out and she kept repeating it. My heart broke in half while I gently eased her into my lap, "Please don't be angry, please," she cried harder with every word. "I'm not mad, I'm not mad," I whispered into her ear, she grabbed my shirt while she cried, "Please don't be angry," she pressed her nose into my neck while her cold wet tears fell down onto my shirt.

"I'm not angry, I'm not." I told her, my hands rubbing her arm. "I'm not angry Brie," she didn't stop crying but I just held her tighter hoping that would work. I kissed her temple trying to get her to calm down and after a while it started to work. Her breathing began to slow down, "Gabi, what's wrong?" I asked her, "Don't be angry,"

"I'm not angry," I said stroking her cheek, "I promise." She gave a little nod while I kissed her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, during your game, I just wanted to go home," she whispered, "And I looked at the field and a sudden exhaustion came over me,"

"Have you been sleeping?" I questioned, her body went rigid against mine like I asked her the wrong question and I was going to have to kill her. "Gabi," I whispered, she shook her head, "No, I haven't slept in about two weeks."

"Gabi,"

"Please, don't be angry," she whispered like I was going to hurt her, I pulled her head to look at me, "I am not going to be angry with you Gabi, nothing that you say will lead me to be angry with you."

"I haven't told you things and you get mad,"

"I'm not going to get mad. We have been under a lot of stress lately. You probably didn't tell me because of the playoffs, I get it, okay? I know now, that is all that matters." She nodded her head with understanding, "It's okay."

"Then you guys lost and I felt bad that I wasn't there."

"It's okay." I pulled her up and I then sat her on the edge of the bed. "Go change your clothes and then we are going to get you some rest tonight."

"Troy, you have to be on a flight tomorrow."

"I know, but tonight I am going to take care of you, understood?" she nodded her head and I kissed her gently, "Good."

She changed, she then went to the bathroom, which she had been doing a lot lately. I hoped that she could get some solid hours of sleep tonight without having to get up and urinate. She came back to bed and looked at me. "Is there a reason you can't get comfortable to sleep?" she shrugged, "Sometimes I just feel uncomfortable in bed. I get hot easily and she doesn't stop kicking sometimes. I have to pee a lot and I can only really sleep on my side."

A nod came from me while I began to grab pillows, "Cody always said pillows helped Becca, so how about we try those?" she nodded her head; I set them up so her back was to me. She looked at me, "I'll rub your back,"

"I want to face you," she protested, I didn't argue, I just twisted the pillows around, she climbed on and she lay down. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the bed, I shut off the lights in the bedroom. "I'm sorry I wasn't there,"

"You don't need to be sorry, I understand." I reached over her and I rubbed her back gently, "You guys can't get down over a loss,"

"Yes coach,"

She gave off a small laugh, enough to make my heart feel warm again after the shitty night that had taken place. Her hand wormed its way close to me. I kissed her forehead, "This is the first time I have been some what comfortable," she whispered, "Good. I need you to get some rest."

"I just want to sleep."

"I want you to sleep."

"Good."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, October 16<em>_th__, 2019 – 38 weeks pregnant_

_93-69 22-4 – ALDS _

_3-1 in ALDS _

1-3 in ALCS

The Royals are facing elimination tonight. Troy was also on the mound tonight but the past few days he had been getting less sleep on the road and at home last night. He was fussy over me with two weeks left in my pregnancy even though to make him completely comfortable nothing was progressing yet. My doctor's appointment yesterday showed I had made not much progression towards birth even though she was down in my pelvis.

Ned came out of the dugout and waved to the bullpen. Tears formed in my eyes because I could feel the disappointment in Troy as he had given up three runs tonight instead of holding them to one or less. He dropped his head as he handed the ball to Ned because this would most likely be his last start of the season, his amazing season that he did so well with. He was 22-4, if the Royals could somehow come back and tie the game to give him a no decision he could be 22-4.

Tears overwhelmed my eyes as he thanked each of his defenders and the crowd of 35,000 plus stood up on there feet and began to cheer for Troy. He began to walk back to the dugout, his head bent slightly but he looked up and almost stopped dead in his tracks. These fans were proud of him, the way they lead this team this year. They were so happy and excited for him and could not be more appreciative to what he had done to this program.

Troy took his hat off and the crowd grew even louder, his eyes searched for a moment but it didn't take long. Our eyes connected and I gave him a smile. He smiled back before disappearing into the dugout. I wiped away tears while my friends all embraced each other in hugs on his season well done.

Zach ended up coming in to take his place, which set Alex into a set of nerves. My dad squeezed my shoulder and I gave a smile, "It was a fun ride,"

"It was a fantastic ride."

The crowd settled down as elimination loomed over everybody, Lilly sat on my lap while her head rested on my shoulder. I rubbed her knee and baby girl squirmed inside of me. "Gabi, when are you going to have the baby?" she asked, I sighed, "I wish I knew Lil, apparently somebody is nice and cozy inside." Lilly laughed, "That is gross. I would want to come out."

"I would too. She likes it though."

"Is Troy going to be like daddy?" she asked, I smiled, "I hope so. If not, dad will whip him into shape." Lilly giggled again while I hugged her, the game progressed and the Royals could get another run to cross the plate.

The game ended just as fast as the season ended. Kauffman stadium didn't want to leave though. They watched as the Athletics celebrate on the field about their advancement to the World Series. Kauffman Stadium began the chant that caused chills to run down my arm.

"Royals, Royals, Royals, Royals," over and over again, the Athletics seemed confused by the notion but the drought of the playoffs were over. We had done it and next year, they were attacking until they got to the World Series. The boys didn't appear but the noise never faded from my ears. I loved this city.

* * *

><p>I waited for Troy as I messed around in the kitchen. I messed with the papers for her pediatrician that needed to be filled out before she was born so they could come over and check over her.<p>

The garage door lifted up, we weren't allowed in to see the boys afterwards, a team meeting of sorts so I texted him that I would meet him at home. The baseball season was officially over and this void filled me that I didn't know how to fill it. Hopefully when the baby arrived she would fill it.

The door opened and I stood up from the chair. His bags dropped onto the floor after he most likely cleaned out his locker. He might go back tomorrow if he had nothing else to do but he could have taken everything home. His keys went onto the table next to the door and he then stepped into the kitchen. He didn't seem angry or happy, he just seemed…sad.

"Troy," he looked up towards me and he tried to lift a smile onto his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked, "Don't worry about me," I instructed, "How are you feeling?" I asked, Troy sighed, "I'm okay. It hurts that it fell onto my shoulders but I'm okay." I went over and I wrapped my arms around him. My head resting under his chin, "I love you Troy, you guys played so well, you guys made this city believe in their baseball team again."

He kissed the top of my head, "We heard them, we wanted to go back out but we also didn't want to ruin the Athletics celebration." I nodded and I kissed him, he smiled, "This makes it easier, having you, it makes it easier."

"I hope so. Hey, in about two weeks we will have a baby," he gave me a real smile that told me how excited he was, a smile that nothing could tear away, "I can not wait," he said with a smile, he kissed me again, "So, I was thinking that since you are two weeks from your due date, your doctor said we will most likely go past your due date, and how the season is over and I promised you one last weekend of us, let's get out of town this weekend before we have to be really concerned about leaving the area."

"Troy, we are two weeks out. We have to be,"

"Your doctor said you aren't even close,"

I sighed, "Where?"

"I don't know, Branson?"

"We have never been to Branson in all of our years here."

"Isn't that three hours away?"

"It is but if you feel a hint of labor we leave and Mallory had like five hours before she went to the hospital, same with Becca, so plenty of time and I don't plan on that happening." I smiled because I really liked the idea. "When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow night and we would come home Sunday night."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I want to get out of here. Avoid all of the fans and stuff, I don't know, I just want to get out of the city before we are confined for a couple of weeks." I nodded, "Okay," Troy smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, as long as you can handle my bitchiness for three hours in the car." Troy laughed, "I certainly can." He kissed the top of my head, "Come on, I think some sleep is in order,"

"Hopefully I can get some sleep," I grumbled, Troy smiled, "You slept the other night so we are going to try that again,"

"Sounds good to me,"

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, October 17<em>_th__, 2019 – 38 weeks pregnant_

Troy pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Chateau on the Lake, it seemed like a nice hotel and it was right on the lake. Troy and I decided that we wanted mostly some R&R time. Do some shopping and plenty of eating. The drive down here wasn't too bad and I wasn't that uncomfortable. Troy stopped the car and a bellhop came out from the desk.

Troy began to talk to them while I found my shoes and slipped them back on. The sun had set long ago because we left late but it was okay. We mostly wanted to check in and go grab some food. I got out of the car to stretch with my big thirty-eight week belly. I didn't exactly look thirty-eight weeks but I looked pregnant and big. I have seen some woman who looked huge and I was not huge but I was big.

Troy turned around, his hat backwards, his eyes sparkling with something else today. "Brie, do you want to come inside with me?" the bellhops looked between us nervously because I did look like I could go into labor at any moment. "Yea, my legs need to stretch," Troy and I had stopped about once an hour just to let me stretch and not sit for too long in our three-hour journey.

Troy slipped his hand in mine while we walked inside with each other. We walked up to one of the many front desks they had and Troy leaned against it, "How may I help you guys?"

"We need to check-in, Bolton," the lady searched through the computer and she smiled, "Staying until Tuesday?" Troy nodded his head, "Yup."

"One last getaway?" she questioned with a smile, Troy smiled, "Something like that." He squeezed my hand; he then separated us so he could sign the bills and what not. The lady mentioned the spa, which I wanted to jump on quickly because a nice massage would be wonderful. My body was sore and tight in about every different place. Troy told me to stay here and wait for him while he grabbed our bags.

I nodded while I walked around the lobby looking at all of the fun things they had around. There was a little kid corner, a door-leading out to the pool, a restaurant and a couple of other things. People milled around and Troy came in with a bellhop and he laughed, Troy gave him a tip while I grabbed my backpack from his hand, "No, no, I don't think so," he instructed, "I'm pregnant Troy," he laughed, "Thirty eight weeks pregnant if I might add," I rolled my eyes, "My backpack isn't even that heavy."

"So? I'm going to hold it." I sighed and walked along with him to the glass elevators. "Do you remember in Boston when you got stuck in the elevators?" I laughed, "I panicked,"

"You freaked me out." Troy commented, the doors opened and we both got in. The elevator was empty and I noticed some pets lingering around. "How do you think Skip will handle the baby?" I questioned, "Skip will do fine, Skip is the most laid back cat I have ever met."

"I have been looking for a nanny,"

"Yea?" Troy questioned, "And the search isn't going well." Troy smiled, "It will happen."

"Did you talk to the Royals?" I questioned, the elevator doors opened and Troy led me down to the room. "I did. They seem to be okay with it for now as long as she cooperates. The front row will basically be for you guys in the plane. Like always I'm supposed to treat you guys on the plane like extras, I mean, they don't mean that in a bad way but,"

"I get it. So for now it is okay?"

"Until it becomes a problem. I mean, I hope she just takes these men by storm and they all just love her to pieces."

"We are talking about our daughter right and not our nanny?" Troy laughed, "I am indeed, our nanny though could cause problems," Troy said with a laugh, I smiled, "That would be funny,"

"Good thing most of the guys have girlfriends,"

Troy opened our hotel room door and I smiled, "This looks like we aren't leaving," Troy smiled, "So I am thinking next years all-star break we come back down here. They have Silver Dollar City, which is like Worlds of Fun but better or so I have heard."

"Worlds of Fun aren't bad."

"No, but I heard this one has better roller coasters,"

I grinned, "That sounds like a lot of fun. Bring our families down?"

"Oh yea, so this is like a landscape adventure to see if we like it."

"Wait Troy…"

"If I am asked, I'm not going to do it. Family time," I smiled while I sat down on the bed, Troy plugged his phone into the wall then he went to the bathroom. He came back out and laid down on the bed, he found my hand and he played with it. "I'm tired."

"Do you just want room service?" I questioned, my fingers reached over for the menu, "That sounds fantastic."

* * *

><p><em>Friday, October 18<em>_th__, 2019 – 38 weeks pregnant_

Troy laughed while we walked the outlet mall, "I can't believe how comfortable you are at this stage in your pregnancy." I smiled, "I guess I am just meant to be pregnant."

"Yet one day over the due date,"

"Will not work," I finished, Troy laughed, "I understand. I wouldn't want to do that for any longer."

"It's mostly because I want her in my arms, I want to hold her and feel her to actually know I am capable of having a child." Troy rubbed my arms gently while the cool October breeze filled the air. "We'll we will be having a child in October, we just heard her strong little heartbeat the other day and she will be as healthy as could be." I smiled and Troy pulled open the Coach outlet store, "You are really taking me here?" I said with a laugh, "This is all discounted, not like we are at the mall," he said with a smile, I laughed while I walked in.

"I guess we should get her, her first coach purse." Troy laughed, "You wish," I smiled, "What, I went neutral on the diaper bag." Troy smiled, "I really do like that you got a backpack."

"It seemed a hell of a lot easier to carry around than a bag, god, I hate carrying around my purse sometimes." Troy laughed while I looked at a couple of things. I tugged my jacket closer while I examined one. The store wasn't very busy but the ladies were milling around adjusting the store. I smiled while I looked at another bag; Troy wrapped his arms around my stomach. His lips pressing into the top of my head, "If you want it, get it." He whispered, I smiled, "I don't know if I am in love with it, it isn't full price," Troy snorted, "You are so funny."

I debated if I really wanted it or not, once I decided that I would wait for something else that I really wanted instead. "Are you sure?" Troy said, "Yea, I'm sure. I am not in love with it and if I am not in love with it I will never use it." Troy nodded, "Good, now…can we go to the Nike outlet?" I laughed, "Yes, we can." Troy laced our hands together while we walked across the street to the Nike outlet.

Troy pulled open the door and his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. I smiled as he went off to look around, I went over to the little kids section, my eyes searched around and I saw a bunch of Cardinals stuff that made me gag. I buried the red stuff behind some other stuff while I browsed some more. I found a couple of pairs of running shorts and leggings that I liked. I then picked up a couple of tank tops.

I found Troy as he had a pile of stuff in his as high as the Empire State Building. I laughed, "Did you find enough?" I asked, "Gabs, I love this store." I nodded, "Have you even looked at the shoes yet?"

"Nah, I just got some through the Royals. I don't need another pair, are you ready?" I nodded while we both walked up to the counter. I laid the stuff down onto the counter and they began to check us out. "What else do you want to hit up?" I sighed, "I'm not sure." I responded, they finished checking us and three bags later we were walking out together.

I yawned, "I actually think a cuddle session is in order," I told him, my fingers holding his tightly, "I think I can totally do that. It will take an hour to get back anyways," Troy joked, I smiled, the traffic down here was ridiculous. My phone began to buzz and I pulled it out of my pocket to see Cody calling me. "Hello?" I said, "Gabs, what is Troy doing?"

"Walking next to me, why?"

"He didn't answer his phone," he replied, "I needed to ask him a really really serious question," I laughed, "Is it really really serious?" I questioned, "Yes, it is really really serious,"

"Fine, you can talk to my husband." Troy looked over at me and I handed him the phone, he shifted his bags and put it to his ear. "Hello?" a smile spread over his face and then he went all serious. His lips frowned and a dot went in his forehead, "What?" we got to the car and he popped the truck to throw our bags into. He stood there for a minute listening to Cody on the other end.

"No, I just, wow."

I went in to get into the car; it took me a couple of extra seconds shifting my weight to get in. Troy opened the car door while he listened to Cody still, "Yea, thanks man," Troy turned the car on then he hung up the phone. He handed me my phone back and then was really quiet, "Everything okay?" I questioned, Troy looked over at me and nodded, "Oh yea,"

"Troy,"

"Gabs, not right now okay?" his eyes flashed over to mine and my chest tightened, "Troy," he gave a small laugh, "Everything is okay, okay? Relax," he reached over and he rubbed my knee gently, "It's okay,"

"Then why won't you tell me," his eyes panged with sadness then it returned to normal, "Gabi, I am digesting the information and I don't really want to tell you in the car. Okay?" I nodded my head numbly and he kept rubbing my knee gently. Cody told him something and it made my insides hurt because it was bad. If it was something funny or cute or good then he would have told me but he is scared.

Tears welled in my eyes because I don't know what Cody would be telling him, Ben? Becca? I didn't know I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Gabi, it's okay, I promise, please don't cry, it's mainly the reason I'm not telling you in the car." I looked over at him, "Is it bad?"

"No, kind of, can we please wait five minutes until we get back to the hotel?" I nodded and I wiped my tears away, I sucked in a deep breath and I kept thinking about everything that could have happened causing the panic to rise all over again. I bit my lip and when Troy pulled into the front lot for the people to park, he came around leaving all of our bags in the car.

He grabbed my hand and ushered me to the elevators, his hand smoothing over mine constantly. Once we got to our floor and in the room, Troy plugged in his phone, which was dead, and then he looked back to me. "Please, don't freak out or anything okay?"

"What happened Troy?" I questioned, "Please tell me,"

Troy sat down and he pulled me down next to him, "Somebody today vandalized Will's headstone and left all sorts of things there, people destroyed his stone," my chest tightened, the tears that were there earlier were now back, "What?" I questioned, "They are on top of it, they are going to find out who did this," he said to me, "No, what has he done? I don't know, I what?" Troy wrapped me in his arms, "It's okay," he whispered, "They will figure it out. Cody wanted to tell me before you found out through on Facebook or Twitter."

A thin sob released from my throat and I saw Troy's heart break. I visited Will a lot over the course of the past couple of years. I left flowers, I sat and talked to him, I still was Will's friend and I loved his stone. "Come here," he pulled me down gently; I was on my side while he kissed my cheek. "It's okay," his whispered, I pressed my face into his neck while he kept me close.

"I love you."

"Why would somebody do that?"

"I don't know baby girl,"

His fingers stroked my back gently, over and over again while I pictured what happened to his grave.

* * *

><p>A gasp worked through my body while I woke up, my heart was racing and I was actually crying. My dream came flying back to me while I panicked; she wasn't alive when she was born. She wasn't breathing.<p>

I couldn't get up easily causing frustration, I was still crying when Troy rolled on to his back. "Brie," his voice was hoarse and he was still asleep. "I'm fine, go to sleep,"

"I know when you are crying and I don't even have to look at you," he whispered, "What's wrong," I finally got myself into a sitting position, "She wasn't breathing, she was dead," my voice trembled, the hormones surged through my body because the whole evening was shot to hell after that news and now this stupid dream. "Hey, calm down," Troy turned on a light, "I haven't felt her move," the tears fell faster and Troy got up.

"Brie, calm down," my hands were shaking and he came over to knell in front of me, "It's okay, calm down," my tear filled eyes found his blue ones, "Take a deep breath," I did as he told but it came out in a sob, he rested his hand on my large stomach and he moved it around for a minute just gently rubbing it. "Hey, princess, you would help your mommy relax a lot if you would kick or move," he said leaning close to my belly. His lips pressed on to it and my heart raced faster.

I saw a flicker of nerves cross Troy's face yet in that moment her tiny little foot pressed against my stomach. I began to cry again and I placed my hand where she had kicked at, "She is okay, she moved," she kicked again and Troy felt, Troy let out a sigh of relief, "It was just a dream," he said tucking my hair behind my ear, "It was just a dream,"

I took a deep breath, "I hate bad dreams," Troy crawled back onto the bed and he kissed me softly. "Brie,"

"I'm so scared Troy," I began to cry again and he sighed softly, his arms wrapped around me, "There is nothing to be scared of." He told me, "What if we have problems during the labor? What if something happens to her or me? She could just stop breathing or be born without fingers,"

"Oh Brie," he pulled me close and he rested my head onto his chest, his hand kept it close as I cried. His lips pressed into the top of my head, "Our baby is healthy and will be born healthy, I promise," the words sounded good but nothing was reassuring the hole in my chest. "She will cry for you, she will be so beautiful and will look so much like you." He paused while he thought, "I bet she will have hair because they say if you have heartburn she has hair and you have had a lot of heartburn. She will have your dark hair on her little head and will love being with you."

The more he kept talking, the more I began to relax, "Hopefully, she likes me too and hopefully I provide her mind," I couldn't help but laugh and Troy smiled, "That's what I like to hear," I smiled and Troy rubbed my arm gently, "What I really hope is that she has your laugh and smile because those are my favorite things about you. I want her to have your laugh and smile and then to use them all of the time."

"I hope she is happy."

"She will be. She gets to grow up on a baseball field, you were happy," I played with his shirt, "I was happy once I met you."

"Well our daughter isn't dating." I laughed, "Please don't be like that."

"Good thing we have about fourteen years till that happens,"

"I think I can settle with fourteen,"

Troy kissed the top of my head, "She is going to be just fine."

"I love you Troy, you really are amazing."

"I love you too Gabi," Troy didn't stop rubbing my arm for a long while, "Get some rest Brie, we have our messages tomorrow and then a nice dinner." I smiled, "That sounds amazing."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, October 19<em>_th__, 2019 – 38 weeks pregnant_

Troy looked at me from the massage table, his eyes were half closed and he smiled, "This was the best idea I have ever had." I nodded in agreement, "Then a nice dinner after this," I mused, Troy nodded, "Are you enjoying your last getaway?"

"I'm enjoying my time with you," I told him, "I didn't really enjoy last night," Troy sighed, "Last night wasn't fun, I hated that Cody called because you have been pretty carefree and relaxed until then and then you had a couple of bad dreams. It was a rough night." I nodded my head while my eyes closed again, "I have really enjoyed my days with you and this massage is amazing."

We were both quiet and he reached over for my hand, I was on my side, obviously while Troy was face down, I wanted to hold on to him for a long time. I wasn't looking forward to going home tomorrow because I didn't want this time between us to end. How was this supposed to work with a kid? How were we supposed to find time for us? The thoughts ran through my head but I tried to keep relaxed for the massage sake.

The worries that I have been putting off for the past couple of months suddenly came to surface. Once our hour massage was over, Troy relaxed and he stretched out, "That was the best thing ever," I nodded in agreement, Troy sat up and got dressed, I slowly got up and I put on my clothes. Troy leaned against the bed, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, I nodded, and "I'm fine."

"Your face says otherwise,"

"I guess with baseball being over thoughts are just flying through my head that I had been putting off." Troy came over and he kissed my forehead, "Like what?"

"Like when will we have time for us?" Troy laughed, "There will always be time for us." He said stroking my cheek, "We have plenty of babysitters and night time. Nap time, cuddle time, we will most definitely have time for us."

I smiled, "As long as you say so,"

"Oh, I say so." I smiled and I dressed slowly, Troy watching carefully to make sure I didn't topple over. Once I fixed my yoga pants, Troy grabbed my hand, his fingers rubbing it gently. "What kind of food do you want tonight?"

"We are stopping at Lamberts tomorrow right?" Troy nodded, "Home style food," I pressed my lips together, "Let's grab some Mexican food and go mini golfing." I instructed, Troy smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun, are you up for eighteen holes of mini golf?" I smiled and nodded, "As long as you feed me first." Troy kissed my forehead, "Of course. How are you going to handle labor without food?" he questioned, I laughed, "There better be a nice juice cheeseburger waiting for me when I am done."

Troy laughed, "Your wish will be our command."

"Troy…do you care if my mom is in there with us?" Troy looked at me, "I guess we should talk about that huh…"

"I really want her in there because she has done it before, she has been through the process and knows mostly what is going on. If you pass out or something I need somebody else there. If you aren't comfortable with it," Troy began to shake his head, "No, no, I am fine with whatever you want. It is you doing it, it is you pushing a baby out of your body, it is your choice. If you want your mom in the room with us that is completely fine with me."

Troy opened my car door, I slid inside and I sighed, "I just want that extra person in there. I want you to be the one talking to me though,"

"Why?"

"You calm me." I told him softly, "Your voice calms me down," Troy smiled, "I'm glad that my voice can do something good." I smiled while he started the car. He backed out while he began to search around for food. My phone vibrated and I noticed the conversation headline.

_HALLOWEEN PARTY?! _

I smiled and the conversation began…

_Mallory: Our normal coordinator is completely Prego right now…Gabriella…_

_Ellie: Guys, Halloween is in like two weeks._

_Alex: SHIT!_

_Melissa: Fuck. You guys…_

_Me: Oops. Where does time go? The playoffs threw us all off…stupid boys. _

_Alex: Lol, something like that. What are we going to do?_

_Ellie: Same as last year?_

_Mallory: I LOVED last year. _

_Me: I better be birthing by then…_

_Ellie: No way. You won't have your baby until November. _

_Me: STOP don't ruin my good mood after my massage_

_Alex: Asshole. _

_Me: I am thirty-eight weeks pregnant…_

_Alex: True…_

_Mallory: HALLOWEEN_

_Melissa: I think we set it up like last year, us girls can get together Monday night at the Bolton residence. We will invite the same set of people and the boys can hand out more invitations this year on Twitter. Gabs…you better find the best costume because you will never beat last year. _

_Rebecca: I just saw ALL of these. Ben is making me crazy. I'm game for whatever. _

_Me: Sounds good to me. Guys…I hope I can't go. I want my baby._

_Mallory: Audrey and Ben will have another friend! _

_Melissa: Good. Bolton house 7:00. Potluck. _

_Alex: Awesome. See you lovers then! _

I smiled finishing up the text messages, "Everybody forgot about Halloween," I mentioned to Troy, "Oh hell, isn't that like two weeks away?" I nodded, "It is. I am hoping we have a baby and can't go."

"That's funny. Nobody thinks you'll come on your due date."

"Fuck off,"

Troy laughed; he reached over to squeeze my knee. "What are we going to do if you are pregnant?" I laughed, "I know what we are doing…you'll see."

* * *

><p>"HOLE IN ONE!" I screamed, Troy laughed while he looked at me. My cheeks were flushed from the October air and I hugged my jacket around me tighter. Troy smiled over at me, his lips a grin that you could tell that he was enjoying watching me. He leaned back just a little farther and I soaked up the final moments that we would be like this together. My lips turned upward while I walked closer to him. My fingers slipped underneath of his shirt, he raised an eyebrow, "What hole is this?" I questioned, Troy looked around for a moment, "Uh…the 17th," his voice caught in his throat.<p>

My fingers went to his waist band, his eyes flickered around again and he then grinned, "Are you trying to tell me something Mrs. Bolton?" he asked, I laughed, "Mmm…who is winning?" I questioned, Troy pulled up the card while he looked at it. I began to kiss his neck gently, "Uh," he tried to focus, "I think," I moved my lips farther up and to his jaw line.

"Fuck, you win," he said as he pulled me to a kiss, his lips were warm and urgent. His tongue glided across mine and he pressed his hand to my lower back. "Let's go," I whispered, he nodded as he broke away from my kiss.

He grabbed my putter because we had gone about a week and half without sex. I felt big and not well enough for it to happen and now it was appealing as I watched him watch me. I saw how much he loved me. He came back and pulled my hand into the car, I laughed, "Somebody is urgent."

"Somebody doesn't turn down sex when at any moment it will be taken away from me for six weeks," I laughed, "I'm glad that is how you see it,"

"Well I mean,"

Another laugh escaped me, "I understand. I feel the same way," my hand reached up to his shoulder while I smiled.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

My fingers stroked Gabi's arm while I reached over to kiss her temple. I breathed in her scent of coconut and something else that I couldn't quite place. It smelled so intoxicating. "You smell so damn good,"

Gabi grabbed my hand and she rested it on her belly where our baby was kicking. "She just woke up," I smiled, "How could you tell?" I asked her, she smiled, "She didn't move very much while we were having sex, actually, she didn't move at all. She was passed out,"

"That's kind of awkward."

"They say movement makes them sleep so Y'know," my eyes scanned her body, the way her hair laid on the pillow, her eyes flickered over my body, and I wanted to run my hand down her arm. I pulled her in for a kiss, my head rested on her shoulder and her fingers began to play with the little hairs on the back of my neck. "Do you know sex can induce labor?"

"I'm not driving back at four in the morning," she smiled, "I had Braxton hicks contractions all day today,"

"Wait what?" I looked at her, "They were Braxton Hicks, I promise. They were never the same intervals and never consistent. I promise, I'll tell you." I relaxed, "Do you know what I am not prepared for?" I said looking up at the hotel ceiling. "What?" her voice was so quiet and timid that I was concerned that I had scared her. "Seeing you in pain," I turned my head to face her, "When have you ever seen me in pain?"

I went silent, Gabi surveyed my face and she nodded, "That is different."

"How so?"

"It wasn't physical pain."

"It was physical pain to me."

"I have never been in a hospital for anything broken besides my concussion back in high school."

"Yea well…there has been a lot of mental pain that I have seen that I hate seeing. I can only imagine you in that much physical pain." Her hand squeezed mine, "Like I said, you there will keep me sane. It will suck but it will all be worth it in the end."

I kissed her forehead gently, "I kind of can't wait for your stomach to be small again,"

She laughed, "I can't wait either. Do you know how much I miss sleeping on my stomach?"

"The queen of stomaching sleeping," I said, she squeezed my arm and nodded, "It's true. I just enjoy it a lot. She is making any sleeping but on my side miserable."

"Do you think she will let us sleep?"

"I hope so." Gabi slowly fell asleep after that, the whole trip beginning to wear her down. She was moving more slowly and frequently tired, there was nothing to say this was bad and I loved to just watch her right now. The way her smile curves ever so slightly and the glow of her skin. Her hair was beautiful and long, her eyes were so rich and beautiful.

She was just beautiful. My eyes watched her sleep, her breaths going in and out. She had pillows wrapped around her baby bump to make it more comfortable to sleep at night. My hands would rub her back until she fell asleep these past couple of weeks. I knew she struggled to sleep when we were on the road and every time I came back I made sure she got her sleep before I got mine.

Next year would be different, she won't be pregnant and I could focus on the game just a little bit more. I mean, I do have to focus on my daughter but I wasn't sure what to think about any of this. I let out a relaxed breath and I grabbed my phone. I scrolled through Facebook and Twitter. Gabi's name popped up on my timeline on Twitter and I smiled.

_ TroyBolton14 thanks you for being you. I can't wait for our little girl to meet you. _

I looked over at her and I kissed her forehead. I didn't want a different life; I loved the one I had.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, October 20<em>_th__, 2019_

_Gabi's POV_

I sat down on the edge of the rocking chair, exactly ten days away from my due date. I slid back and forth while Troy was sleeping in our room. He apparently didn't get much sleep last night. He then drove home this afternoon and the moon was up and over the sky.

We had Lamberts tonight and it was one of the first nights I was actually hungry. I ate so much damn food I was miserable the last two hours of the ride home. Now that we were home we were now just waiting…we were waiting for her appearance into the world. My hand rubbed my stomach because this afternoon she had been a little bit more active than usual.

She was finally beginning to rest even though once I lay down for the evening she would be up and at it all over again. I couldn't believe tomorrow we could lie around the house all day. That we didn't have to go to the stadium or go get on a plane, it was weird settling down for the rest of the year. The countdown to Spring Training normally started but I think this year Troy and I are both ready to just relax with our baby this off-season.

I wanted her here now.

My eyes flickered around the nursery taking in the walls, the crib, and the clothes that were hanging up in the closet. The diapers and wipes sitting on the changing table, her initials painted on the wall above her crib, I could not wait to tell my parents her name. I bit on my lip gently because I wasn't sure how they would react because it isn't a girl's name, actually, if I think back, my mom suggested to me one time.

She would love the name.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head to see a sleepy Troy in the doorway, "I'm thinking about our baby,"

Troy smiled, "I bet you are. I don't think your stomach let's you think otherwise." I got up and I went over to Troy, I shut off the lights, Troy pulled me against him, "Can we both please go lay in bed?"

"I would love to just lay in bed."

"Come on, I need something to keep me warm."

"Soon you'll have somebody else to keep warm."

"I can not wait,"

"Not much longer Troy,"

"Ten days,"

"Hopefully ten days,"

"If you go over,"

"I want to be induced. We have weddings and she seems to be a little impatient."

"Or stubborn…"

"Just like her parents."

Troy and I crawled in to bed; he pulled me close and buried his nose into my hair. "Mmm…this is exactly what I needed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! How is everybody? I hope you are all adjusting back to whatever schedule after summer. Labor day weekend is upon us all and it seems to be a great one!<strong>

**If you are watching Sunday Night Baseball you'll see some of the characters in the story, (Not owned by me…obviously.) Have a great weekend!**

**Thanks for the love!**

**Please Review! **


	27. She's Here!

Chapter 27 – She's Here!

_Thursday, October 31__st__, 2019 – 40 weeks pregnant _

Gabi's POV

Troy laughed, "We look like dorks," Troy said while we entered the hotel lobby where we would be attending the Halloween party because somebody still wasn't ready to make her appearance yet but she had an eviction notice posted.

At our doctors appointment yesterday, it was decided that if she didn't want to come into this world sooner then I would be induced Monday night and we would have her some time Tuesday. She would actually be in my arms on Tuesday and it seemed all unreal. Troy kept his hand on my back while we navigated the growing party. This party was quickly pulled together and it looked fantastic.

Troy did a lot of work with the guys while I did a lot of resting and my own methods of trying to induce my labor. Troy and I have had sex a couple of times, we went on some pretty long walks, ate spicy food, and I had another massage just yesterday after a little meltdown of still having a baby inside of me. The comfort level had sunk a lot and I wasn't sleeping, one reason why we had pushed to get an earlier induction date.

You could tell I wasn't sleeping and that had put Troy on edge lately around me because he didn't want to do the wrong thing that set me over the edge…because everything was setting me over the edge. I took a deep breath while Troy kissed the top of my head, "You let me know when you are ready to leave okay?"

"I'll be okay. It's one of our last nights out without having to go home to a baby," Troy smiled, "That it is."

"God damn it," I turned around and Mallory groaned, "HOW DO YOU COME UP WITH THESE IDEAS?" I laughed; Troy and I dressed up at Juno and Bleeker from the movie Juno. Troy was looking hot sporting his yellow shorts that went above his knees with a red shirt. His socks went right below his knees with a pair of his tennis shoes and a sweatband. I was wearing a baggy pair of jeans, because lets face it, baggier the better right now, and a gray tutu over top. An orange striped shirt with a jacket over top with my hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You guys suck, "

I laughed while I kissed Troy's cheek, "I am going to go find our friends,"

"I'll be close,"

"It's okay, go have fun Troy."

He tapped his phone in his pocket and I nodded. I walked around for a bit saying hello to many different people, my mind wondered to a year ago when Troy and I were here dressed as the characters from the Sandlot. I smiled and stretched my arms out while I found Ellie, Alex, and Melissa was all sitting around a table. Melissa was getting married in just two weeks which made Josh a nervous wreck and had been drunk the past couple of times I have seen him.

Mostly because Troy had saved his ass from a bar twice, "Oh my god, are you Juno?" Alex asked looking at me, she seemed to be some sort of badass teacher or something, I couldn't tell. "I am indeed Juno." Melissa pulled out a chair for me and I smiled, "Thanks," she nodded, "Girl, you look like you are going to just have this baby," I laughed, "It won't happen, I promise."

"Tuesday right?"

"Tuesday." She smiled, "That is so exciting."

"I just want it to happen like now," I said with a laugh, Ellie smiled, "I want to be the first text,"

"It will be a group text," I confirmed, "Is Troy excited?" I nodded, "He is very much excited. I hope he is excited."

Zach came walking over with Josh; they both seemed to be in great spirits while they wrapped their arms around their women. People came over to talk to me, mostly to ask about how the final weeks were going and to see how I was feeling. Many of the wives came over as well. Hosmer, Salvy, Greg, Gordon, and a couple of the guys came over to give hugs while I mostly sat, which was completely fine.

"There she is," Troy came over with a plate of food in his hand, he pulled out a chair next to Mallory and Audrey, who were dressed up as a popcorn vendor and Audrey was the little popcorn that she could carry around with her. "I figured I could share some of these snacks with you," Troy slid his plate across that was full of about everything that was most likely offered here.

"Why thank you," Troy squeezed my knee with a smile, "You would think she would be quite cramped,"

"She doesn't move as much anymore," I said, "Her daily requirements," Troy smiled one of those tired smiles, "You not sleeping is wearing me out," Troy said sticking food in his mouth, "Me not sleeping is wearing me out."

"Then sleep," he joked, I got up and Troy looked at me, his eyes tilting back to fill my body. I sat down on his lap, his arms wrapped around me with a smile; "The fact that parenthood is gleaming in our future makes me so happy. I can't even tell you Gabi," I squeezed his hand while I ate a couple of more things off the plate. My hands covered Troy's while he rubbed my stomach.

"Stop," he didn't object but did as told, "How are you feeling? I know you are so sick of that question but answer it for me," I sighed, "I'm tired, I'm glad people are coming to talk to me and I think I am about one more round of people before I am ready to go home." Troy stroked my hair, "Okay," he kissed my temple and I got up, Troy and I walked around together for a little bit.

Our group all ended up together as we were going to give big thanks and what not before we all turned up the party. Cody, Becca, Melissa, Josh, Alex, Zach, Ellie, Chase, Mallory, Collin, Troy and I all stood up close while somebody shoved a microphone in Troy's hand. He switched it on and the party quieted while the music turned off.

"How is everybody doing tonight?" Troy asked, a loud response came rushing back while Mallory gripped my hand, I smiled over at Audrey who was resting her head onto Mallory's chest sleeping. "We as a group, want to thank you for another fantastic Halloween party. The playoffs seemed to get in the way this year with planning so sorry for the late notices! Just remember, there will always be a Halloween party,"

"We might just have to start making it kid friendly," he joked; Ben was wrapped in Becca's arm in a little Lion costume. "Many of us will be headed out of here early tonight, Mallory and Colin with Audrey, Becca and Cody with Ben and Gabs and I still awaiting our young ones arrival in just a few short days. So thank you guys and have a fantastic night!"

The music turned back on loudly while everybody cheered, Troy turned to me and I nodded my head. We both hugged all of our friends, promises that we would get together before I had the baby on Tuesday. I wrapped my arms around Ellie, "Stay strong girl, remember, Troy is there for you."

Melissa gave a big smile, "Once that baby is out we are going to go get you fitted," I laughed, "Whatever you say Mel,"

Troy looked over at me while the baseball boys all said goodbye; I crossed my arms over my stomach and rubbed it gently. My mom was going to be in the room with us and be there for the entire thing. My dad would be up there after the kids go to school but he would wait in the waiting room. Troy's parents were going to come up around ten no matter what but I also spoke that I wanted about an hour to get settled after everything is said and done.

She pushed up against my stomach and I groaned, "No need for that." Mallory smiled, "I can not wait to meet her."

"Neither can I. I just want to hold her close to me."

"You'll never want to let go of her."

"I bet." Troy came over to join us, "Are you ready pretty girl?" I nodded, "I am completely ready to go home and to do nothing." Troy linked our hands, we began to walk out of the room having to say goodbye for some time. Once we made it out to the car Troy sighed, "I was actually ready to go."

"I bet, I don't think either of us has gotten any sleep."

"We won't ever,"

A smile filtered over my face, "I love you Troy, I just want to keep saying it over and over because once I am in labor I may change my mind for a moment." Troy laughed, "You're awesome, I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, November 4<em>_th__, 2019 – induction night_

I finished my checklist of everything I needed to have before Troy and I went to the hospital in a couple of hours. We only had so much time left between us and I wasn't sure what to do with this thought in my head. "Gabi!" I turned around and I walked out of the room, Troy was standing in the doorway with a smile, "I brought dinner," I smiled, "Fantastic. I hope it is a big meal,"

Troy nodded, "I tried my hardest to get a big meal, you don't seem to be eating as much though." I smiled, "This is true." Troy pulled out my chair for me and I sat down while he put both of our meals in front of us. "Thanks Troy,"

"Can you believe in most likely twenty-four hours we will have a baby?" I smiled, "I can't believe it." Tears filled my eyes; this had been happening a lot lately, I could only imagine how the next twenty-four hours were going to go. I was set to be at the hospital at eight tonight. I would get settled and they would start me on something, after a while it would most likely be something else. Blah, blah, blah, I just wanted to have my baby.

"Hey, why the tears?" I looked up at Troy and wiped my face, "So many different emotions," I said quietly, "I am so excited to have her, to hold her in my arms but I am also really nervous and scared for the whole thing." Troy reached over to grab my hand, "I'll be there okay? You don't need to be nervous or scared about anything, you tell me what you want and I will do it, whatever you need."

"I'm also going to miss this, you and me."

"I promise you, there will be you and me time." He thumb stroked my hand and I nodded, "I just think it is time for this baby to come out, she is messing with all of my emotions." Troy smiled, "You'll do great Brie," I looked at my food and almost felt nauseated by it. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too, now, eat up, we have a long night ahead of us." Troy and I ate together in mostly silence, after a bit, Troy smiled up at me. "Okay, so, I want to know something,"

"What?" Troy took another bite of his meal, "When you first saw me what did you think?" I looked up at him and I blinked, "Like in the Pizza place?" Troy nodded, "When Chad ran into you," I let out a small laugh, "I thought you had some serious blue eyes." Troy laughed, "When I saw you? I thought you looked tired as hell," I giggled, "I probably was. It was a long day of moving things in."

"You kind of look like that now."

"Will you let me sleep?"

"Brie, I can not wait to let you sleep." I smiled, "Thank you for being awesome Troy,"

"Thank you for carrying around a baby for nine months,"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Gabi was changing into a hospital gown while I got out some of the things she wanted nearby. "Troy," she had been pretty quiet in the past couple of hours leading up to right now, she barely touched her dinner and was just quiet. "Yea?"

"Can you help me out?" I went over to the bathroom door and she opened it, the back was all untied and I smiled, "Come here," I pulled her close by the strings of the hospital gown, my fingers began to tie it up gently until she was completely covered up. "Thank you," I nodded, my lips pressed into the back of her head, "You're beautiful,"

"Can we take one more picture?"

"Of you and your gorgeous bump?"

"Of me and you silly," I nodded, "Let's do it," we got one of our nurses to help us out, we stood side by side both of us featuring big smiles because this was it. This was the last moment we would get to be like this with each other. I knew she was scared, I knew she was excited, I knew she had a hundred different emotions running through her system.

Once our final picture as just us was taken then I helped her relax into the hospital bed, they got her comfortable and I just watched while nurses fussed over her for a couple of moments. Gabi gave a breathtaking smile and I wanted to just kiss her because I didn't know she could be still doing this at almost forty-one weeks. They got everything ready to start an IV; her eyes flickered over to me, "Are you okay?" I asked, she nodded, "I'm okay,"

I got up from the chair and went to stand next to her, they put an IV into her arm easily, "We are going to start you on fluids and Dr. Jo will be in soon to talk to you."

"Thanks," Gabi said, my hands went through her hair and I kissed her temple, "Will my mom be here soon?" she asked, the nerves creeping into her voice, "Would you like me to call her?" I asked, she nodded her head, "Okay,"

I pulled my cell phone out to see Kylie had already texted me, I looked at the text and smiled. "Your mom is on her way," I showed her the text message and she nodded her head, "Okay," I sat down on the edge of the bed, my hand running down her arm, "Are you sure you are okay? You seem out of it…"

"I'm nervous," she admitted, "It's okay to be nervous, okay? Smile for me though because you are making me anxious." She laughed, the laugh I have been looking for. I smiled, "Thank you," she squeezed my hand gently and Dr. Jo walked in with a smile, "Are you ready Gabi?" Gabi let out a big breath, "I guess I am ready as I'll ever be," Dr. Jo laughed, "You'll do great,"

She looked at Gabi's chart for a moment and then looked back at Gabi, "We are going to do a physical exam and then we will decide what we are going to do." Gabi nodded with another smile, "Fantastic," my hand wrapped through hers while Dr. Jo did an exam, "Well, well, somebody is already 3cm dilated, good work," she said with a wink, I couldn't help but laugh, Gabi smiled looking over at me.

"We are going to start a light thing of Pitocin for a little bit and check you again. You could have baby by eight tomorrow morning if all goes well," she said with a smile, Gabi looked over at me nervous, I squeezed her hand gently, they began to hook things up and I kissed her forehead, "You need to try and get some rest okay?" she nodded her head, "Gabi," we both looked over to the doorway to see a older male, "I am the anesthesiologist on call tonight," Gabi looked over and then back to me, we had discussed an epidural many times, again, it always went back to whatever she wanted.

"Is there a certain time that it needs to be done?"

"Around five to six centimeters is best, that is when it gets pretty intense and it gives us time before it is time to push," she looked over at me, "You just tell me when," I told her, she nodded, "Okay," I thanked the Doctor and she began to rest, her eyes closed and I looked at the monitor to see her heart rate and the baby's heart rate right next to each other.

A knock came at the door, my eyes flashed to Gabi but she was still sleeping or doing whatever she was doing. I went over to the door to see Kylie, "How is it going?" she asked, I waved her in and nodded, "Good, she is resting right now," Kylie smiled looking over at Gabi, "She needs her rest, any word on everything?"

"Dr. Jo said that she is about 3cm dilated, they started Pitocin about fifteen minutes ago to get it kick started," Kylie nodded her head, "Good, good, hopefully it won't take too long." I nodded while I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "You need to get some rest too, Troy." I yawned and I twisted my hat around so it wasn't poking the back of the chair.

My hand found hers, my fingers lacing through while I yawned, I was nervous but I was ready. My mind didn't seem to want to shut off for anything. It wanted to keep spinning with ideas and things that could go wrong. I had held Gabi's nerves at bay by telling her everything was going to be okay but what if it wasn't? What if something did happen? The fear went straight through me.

God damn it.

I bit down on my lip and I looked at Gabi, she was resting so I was going to rest. I needed to rest. I was going to have a baby in a few hours. A smile finally came over onto my face and I felt good again.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, November 5<em>_th__, 2019 – 3:05AM_

Gabi winced from a contraction that has been steadily coming for about four hours now. She grabbed my hand and once the pain stopped she let out a breath, she had fallen asleep for a good couple of hours. She woke up around midnight from contractions that were fairly strong and we had been awake since. They broke her water about an hour ago intensifying her contractions. Kylie was resting in the corner but she wasn't needed until later anyways.

I kissed the top of Gabi's hand while she breathed through her nose; sweat began to drip down her face. I pulled my sleeve up and I wiped away some of the sweat beads. "They hurt Troy," her voice was a whimper; my heart broke because this is what I didn't want to hear. I wanted her to be comfortable the entire time. I wanted her to be okay.

"I'm sorry pretty girl," I leaned forward, my nose pressing against her face, "What can I do?" she breathed out a shaky breath, "I don't know, I don't know," her tears became evident, no, please don't cry. I got up from my spot and I sat down next to her, she groaned, another contraction. Her fingers wrapped around my hand squeezing it tightly. "You are doing well baby girl,"

She let out a long breath, her nose pressing into my shoulder, "I think I want my epidural," she whispered, "Are you positive?" I asked, she nodded her head, the tears lining the bottom of her eyes, "Okay," I kissed her softly and I went out to the nurses station. I adjusted my sweatpants and twisted my hat backwards again. "How may we help you Mr. Bolton?"

"Gabi would like an epidural," I told them, they nodded, "We'll examine her again and then call the doctor,"

"Fantastic." I went back into the room; Kylie was talking to Gabi, pushing her hair away from her head. Gabi nodded her head slowly while I walked back in, "Troy, I was just telling Gabi I am going to make a run down to the café. Would you like anything?" I looked at Gabi, feeling horrible for eating in front of her. "Eat Troy, I don't need you passing out from lack of food."

"I'll take a coffee with a bagel or some type of sandwich. Nothing heavy." Kylie nodded, "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" Gabi nodded, a nurse came in and she smiled, "How are you feeling Gabi?"

"Exhausted, hurting, ready to have my baby," she smiled, "I bet you are. Let's see how far along you are," Gabi grunted because she was not enjoying this part, my hand ran down her hair and the nurse did her job, Gabi closed her eyes, "You are about 5cm, almost 6," Gabi let out a long breath from exhaustion, "That is really good for only being in labor for seven hours,"

What the nurse failed to realize was that it took seven hours to get an extra 3cm. Gabi covered her face with her hands and exhaled a big breath, "I'll call the anesthesiologist up and hopefully he can fit you in soon." Gabi groaned and I winced, I wanted to just pull her into my arms and take away her pain. I hated seeing her in pain. "Tell him to please hurry," I ushered, the nurse nodded her head.

"Thank you," Gabi spoke, "For what?" I asked her, "For asking her to hurry," I laughed quietly, "I am doing anything to not see my heart break in half," she forced a smile onto her face through the pain, "This is why I love you,"

I kissed her forehead gently, "You just keep going,"

"Will you lay with me?" she asked, "Are you sure you are comfortable?" I asked, she nodded scooting over gently, I lay down next to her and another contraction seemed to have started. Her face pressed into my shoulder while she sucked in deep breaths. I rubbed her arm up and down gently. Kylie came back into the room and her eyes took us in.

She put her thumb up and then down, I put my thumb in the middle. She smiled; she then put my coffee next to me and then a bagel. "Thanks," she nodded and Gabi looked up, "How are you feeling pretty girl?"

"I'm ready for it to be over." Her mom smiled, "It will be all over before you know it."

"I hope so. I think I could have gone my entire life without feeling this." I smiled, and then I kissed the top of her head. A knock came at the door and the anesthesiologist came into the room, "Gabi, I heard you have been asking for me," she shifted to a smile, I gently got off the bed, "I'm going to have you sit up," he said, we had filled our paperwork earlier so if she wanted it then we didn't have to deal with the paperwork of it all.

I eased her up gently, her eyes found mine and I smiled towards her, "Maybe you'll be able to rest after this," I spoke, she grunted, "I hope so." Once she was on the edge of the bed the doctor began to assemble everything he was going to need. Gabi gripped my shoulder once she had another contraction; her fingers clutched my shoulder tighter and tighter.

"If you break my shoulder you get to deal with the Royals," she couldn't help but laugh, they undid her gown from the back and he pressed around on her back a little bit, they looked at the monitor to see if a contraction was getting ready to start, which one was. "Alright, so we will do it after this contraction Gabi. I'll have you lean against Troy to stretch your back out, you'll feel a pinch and then after a couple of minutes hopefully a huge relief."

She nodded; she didn't have to move because she was already leaning against me. I stretched her just a little bit more, her breaths came out in little spurts and once the contraction was over they were already starting the process of the epidural. She breathed out and held very still as he did so. She let out another breath and I rubbed her upper back gently.

"All done," he announced, Gabi let out a breath and I squeezed her shoulder gently, "Are you ready to lay back down?" she nodded her head and I easily rested her backwards. A few more things were done to ensure save things doing the epidural. "How are you feeling?" I asked, "Better," she announced, "I can feel the contraction but it is not nearly as intense,"

"Then that epidural was done right," Kylie said, Gabi smiled, "I can most definitely get used to this." I kissed her forehead, "Get some rest baby girl," it took her a while to get comfortable in the bed. She adjusted a couple of times and when she finally got comfortable she played on the iPad for a bit. I played on my phone, as I looked at Gabi after a bit. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were finally closed.

I got up, turned on some music, and then settled into the chair next to her bed. I bit down on my lip watching her; the night seemed to kind of crawl by. She turned her head again. She opened her eyes, "Come lay next to me," she asked, "I want you next to me," I pushed off the chair and I got into the bed next to her. Her arms wrapped around me, her head resting on my chest.

"You need to convince her to come out," Gabi whispered, I laughed, "I'll try my best, but you need to get rest."

* * *

><p><em>6:45 am<em>

I yawned; my eyes glanced over at the sun coming up over the city. I had gotten another two hours of sleep and Gabi was still getting some rest. We have almost been at this for about twelve hours, not quite. She twisted her head and rested her hand on her belly. Her big round belly that she looked so good in, the way she walked with it, how her style never changed. She was beautiful during the entire pregnancy. Her eyes flickered open and they looked over at me, a little smile pressing to her face because she was still in some pain. I pushed off the chair because the last time she was checked there were no progress, which caused tears to form and a meltdown.

It wasn't that she was in much pain anymore but she wanted her physically. It had been a very long pregnancy due to fear of something going wrong eventually and I think we just wanted to have her now. I didn't blame her, after nine long months I would want to hold the thing I have carried for that long. It was a hard way to do it but she did it so well. I could never be more proud of her. The way she took everything with stride, how she made it through these nine months even with all of her worry and fears.

She blinked her eyes open again and I smiled, "How are you feeling?" I questioned, my arms went to both sides of her body.

"Okay," she closed her eyes again, "I'm sleepy though,"

"I bet you are. Did you get some more sleep?" she nodded her head, "A little bit. I wasn't enough though," She would never get enough sleep again and I was going to make sure she always got enough sleep. She needed enough sleep. I loved her. I didn't love Gabi who didn't get enough sleep. I mean I did but I questioned our love sometimes.

"Hopefully we will have a baby soon," my fingers stroked her hand and she opened her eyes again, "Did you change?" I couldn't help but laugh at her question, why would she ask this question? Why would she even wonder about this topic? I smiled towards her because I couldn't help it. She was everything to me.

"Into a pair of shorts," I finally answered; she took a deep breath because some sort of contraction was happening.

She nodded and she yawned, Dr. Jo came in with a fresh pair of scrubs on, "How are we feeling Gabi?" she shrugged, "Tired,"

"It has been a long couple of hours," she agreed, she went over to check Gabi; I stroked her forehead with my hand. My eyes filled hers but she seemed to be in some discomfort. Dr. Jo smiled, "Almost there Gabi, you are at about 8cm right now. You probably have about thirty to forty minutes before we start pushing," Gabi's eyes looked at mine with a huge relief filling her eyes. My smile couldn't stop from coming over my features because I was going to be a dad. A dad. The words seemed so weird to me.

Gabi let out a big breath, "I am going to be a mom," she said, I smiled and I kissed her forehead, "You are going to be a fantastic mom," I told her, she smiled, "How am I this blessed?" she asked me, I shrugged, "I wonder that every single day." She grabbed my hand while Dr. Jo was writing some stuff down on her chart. She then disappeared for a little bit.

Gabi began to grow in discomfort from the frequency in her contractions. Her epidural was helping a lot but it only did so much.

Things began to happen in the room, nurses began to come into the room, another doctor came through her to talk to a nurse, and a baby warmer was brought in because her room was a delivery room and a room. I think that is what we liked most about this; we didn't have to go anywhere. People started to become prepared for our little girl. My little girl, the one I already loved so much. Kylie was awoken from the chaos and she grinned because she was going to become a grandma. I was instructed on a couple of things while Gabi kept searching for me while I talked with a doctor. I excused myself and I went back over and I grabbed her hand, "I'm right here,"

"They told me they lessened my epidural a little bit so I can feel when I need to push,"

"Is that okay with you?" she nodded, "I said okay," I kissed her cheek, the room became stuffed with people, Gabi suddenly began to feel the intensity of labor all over again. The contractions were quick and fast, the pain was high. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly while she breathed through a contraction. She gapped at one point, "I think I need to push," the words were rough and her voice was shaking, "Hang on Gabi," Dr. Jo stood in front of the bed while she checked over Gabi once more.

"I need to push," she started to panic, her heart rate began to go up and I kissed her forehead, "Calm down, it's okay," she finally let out a big breath and I gripped her hand, "It's time Gabi, whenever you are ready, okay?" they put her legs into stirrups while they covered her up. Her mom went to the other side while I squeezed her hand gently. Her mom took her other hand while she stroked it with her fingers.

I pressed my lips to her temple, "You are beautiful and I know this will suck but I'm here, break my hand, I dare you," she let out an airy laugh; my eyes caught the clock, _7:45_. Wow, that was a quick hour. "I need to push," she grunted and she started to push, "Very good Gabi," Dr. Jo instructed, "That's it,"

Gabi went strong for a solid fifteen minutes until she began to panic a little, her breath becoming hard to catch, her forehead was red with sweat. "Take a minute Gabi," her mom said, I kissed her forehead, "You are doing so well. I'm so proud of you," they got her a cool rag to put over her forehead, I wiped her cheeks and forehead with it. She let out another breath and then a little groan.

She pushed again, a slight scream came from her mouth but after the contraction ended and she rested back against the pillow. Her eyes looked into mine, "You are doing wonderful, you can do it," Her eyes filled with something, her eyes expressed a thank you. She wanted to say thank you for what I was doing. "It's okay, you keep kicking ass."

She smiled while she began to push again, she grunted and cried out from the pain. "You are almost there Gabi, almost there," the words felt so good to hear, Gabi took a deep breath. I wiped her forehead again while I supported her, I cheered her on, I wanted to take away all of her pain.

A beep began to happen and Dr. Jo looked up, her face flickered to something else and Gabi began to push again. "Gabi, I need you to stop pushing for a moment," Gabi cried out, "I can't, it hurts,"

"Gabi, you need to stop pushing," Dr. Jo instructed, Dr. Jo began to instruct nurses, I looked at Dr. Jo and then I looked at Gabi who was struggling with the pressure of it all. I grabbed her hand, "Gabi, hey, I know it hurts, I am so sorry but you need to do as the doctor says okay?" she looked at me, her brown eyes pleading with me to make it all stop, the beeping never stopped behind my ear. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry just hold on," I stroked her hair and she started to cry, "It hurts Troy, it hurts so much," I felt a lump in my throat because she was hurting badly. I hated when she hurt badly.

"Gabi, I want you to push okay, if I tell you to stop, stop,"

Gabi did as told, a small scream erupting from her mouth and she cried out. My chest ached while I encouraged her to keep going, "You have this Gabi, you are strong and you can do this." I told her, "Gabi, I need you to stop again," Gabi cried and the beeping increased, "It hurts, I need to,"

"Gabi, it is for the baby's best interest, I need you to stop, okay?" I looked at Dr. Jo, "What is wrong?" I asked, "Is something wrong?" the beeping didn't seem to stop and I looked, it was the baby's heart rate. Oh god.

Gabi didn't need to know.

"Troy, I need to push,"

"Gabi, just hold on, I promise, please, please," I kissed her forehead, "I love you,"

"One big push Gabi and her head will be here, let's go," Gabi did as told and she let out a much louder scream this time, Dr. Jo began to mumble and Gabi looked down and then over at me, "One more push Gabi and then we will have the shoulders out," she pushed hard and then it happened, she was born but something was missing. Something was missing from this scene that made my heart race with panic. "Why isn't she crying? Troy," I looked and she had been born, there wasn't a cry, "Troy, why isn't she crying," Gabi began to panic, her heart rate began to explode on the monitor, they took our daughter across the room, her limbs hanging there.

"Why isn't she crying?" Gabi became hysterical, sobs echoing from her mouth while Dr. Jo was doing something, "Gabi, I need you to calm down, okay,"

"Troy, please, go check on her, she needs somebody, please," the tears on her cheeks pained me I squeezed her hand tightly. I kissed her forehead, "I am so proud of you, I will go check on her, I love you, stay calm for me please okay? I need you to stay calm," she struggled and she wanted to kick me, she wanted to hurt me. I got up and I went over, "What's wrong with her?" I asked, "Please, somebody," a nurse turned around, "Her umbilical cord ended up wrapped around her neck tightly at the last minute, she is struggling to breath right now, gives us a moment okay? She is breathing she just needs a little help, just one moment,"

Tears filled my own eyes, "Why isn't she crying?" Gabi was still repeating it over and over again, the way her words filled my ears made my heart break because if something happened Gabi would never be the same. I waited another moment and nobody was talking to her, her mom trying to comfort her, I stood still, frozen, I couldn't move.

A wail filled the room. The wail I have been waiting to hear for so god damn long it broke me apart. The tears happened, I cried. My knees felt weak because her cry was so god damn beautiful. I hadn't even seen her yet.

My heart raced with something, "Daddy, come here," I looked up and the nurse wanted me to come closer. She smiled at me and I took a step closer, she was beautiful. She had so much dark hair on her little head; her face was scrunched up as she was screaming. I _loved _that scream. I heard Gabi's sobs and I went back over after taking a picture of her naked little body squirming on the sheet as it weighed her. They did quick tests and bundled her up, my hand grabbed Gabi's quickly, "She is so beautiful Brie, so beautiful," she looked up at me, her brown eyes so scared she had lost something that she waited so long to have, her fears and nightmares coming true. They turned hopefully when I said she was beautiful, "She is okay?"

I nodded my head and I kissed her, "She is so beautiful," Gabi still had tears leaking down her cheeks, "Here we go, it's a girl." I turned around and I took a step back, "Gabi is meant to have her first," she was bundled up, a pink hat on her head, "Oh my god," Gabi took her in her arms, Gabi's whole body changed into something else, her eyes glowed while holding our precious daughter. Her body softened into the bed, she held our baby close to her chest. Her tears still leaking down her cheeks with gentle sob rolling through her shoulders. I never loved her so much in my entire life, never; I have never in my life felt this way towards her.

"You scared me so much," Gabi said while she stroked her cheek, "You scared me so badly," Gabi's tears didn't stop while I leaned close, I took off her hat and Gabi laughed, "Look at that hair," Gabi whispered, I let my fingers run through it with a smile. "She is so beautiful Brie," I kissed her again, we did that, we made that together.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

_9:45 AM_

I watched her try to latch on to my breast but we were both having some difficulty. After I was done giving birth, I had a couple of stitches, and then I was rested into a normal position. I never let go of our beautiful girl; I hadn't even let Troy have a turn, which he was okay with. I knew he knew how scared I was in those two minutes. He knew and he was okay with letting her be with me. When I didn't hear her cry after she came out of my body, I felt like life had left me. I saw Troy begin to panic and that cry.

I was so scared and after I heard her wails, I knew she was fine. I knew she was wonderful. I knew she was perfect. Troy was crying as well as he looked at her, I knew she was even more perfect in that moment. She was so perfect. Troy loved her with the sound of a cry and so did I. I never knew how quickly one could fall in love with a single cry.

"You'll both get the hang of this," the lactation consultant said to us, I nodded my head gently while my eyes never left her. Troy was sitting close by while my mom was off getting me some food. "She is so perfect Gabi," I smiled and I looked over at Troy, "This isn't fair, I should let you hold her."

"She has only been here with us for thirty minutes," he said, "You keep her close."

"You're her dad," he smiled, "I can wait, I am very content just watching you two together." He whispered he leaned in a little closer to look at her with a smile on his face. I could see the happiness radiating off of his face. I never knew I could love him so much. I turned my attention back to her.

I bit on my lip while I looked at her, my eyes fillings with tears all over again just thinking about her. She tried to nurse some more, it was a discomfort but I liked this discomfort. I enjoyed this discomfort. I just loved that I see her breathing, her chest going up and down. Her body was so perfect.

Switching to my other breast, she nursed for a while there, the LC helped me get her to latch on. She successfully got it that time and I smiled, she was naked and pressed against me. We didn't get this time after she was born that I wanted so now was good enough time. I bit on my lip and when she tore away from my breast I looked over at Troy.

"Troy," he tore his eyes away from her, "Here,"

He couldn't stop his smile, he stood up and she transferred into his arms. She let out a little cry and I watched my husband fall in love with our daughter even more in one simple swoop. His eyes drowned her with love and I wanted to capture this moment forever. "You are so perfect," he whispered to her, her face was pink with color, her skin curled together and her fingers clasped tightly.

A nurse came in and they showed Troy how to swaddle her tightly. He held the bundle of pink in his arms while he kept her close. Her black hair edged out from underneath of her little hat. I couldn't take my eyes off of her either.

"Knock knock," Troy looked up to see his parents in the doorway, my dad and mom not far behind. Troy smiled, "Hey guys," Lucille looked like she was going to cry, "I need to know her name, I have been dying to know,"

Troy laughed; he looked over at me with a twinkle in his eye. My mom didn't even know yet, Troy's eyes looked down at her, "We are proud to introduce to you guys, on November 5th, 2019 born at 9:03AM weighing 7lb 10oz at 19 inches long, Logan Brielle Bolton," I looked at Troy with a big smile and he winked over at me, "That is so precious," my mom said, Lucille was crying, "She is perfect,"

"She tried to scare us," Troy said, his eyes never really leaving her body. Jack smiled along with my dad, "She is perfect you guys,"

"Thank you," My dad looked at his granddaughter, as he seemed to battle an inner emotion of his own. "Dad, come here," I instructed, he broke away from the four of them and I looked at him. "I first want a hug from you," my dad laughed while he reached down and I pulled him close to me. "I love you dad,"

"I love you too," he kissed my cheek and I smiled, "Hold her," Troy looked at my dad and my dad looked at Logan, "It's okay, I can wait,"

"No, I just gave birth to her and I instruct you to hold her," Troy couldn't help but laugh, "I don't think you are arguing with her Alex," My dad smiled and Troy handed Logan over to him. "She is beautiful," my dad looked at her and with one simple swoop he was gone as well. Lucille came closer as she peeked over his shoulder, "Oh my, look at that hair poking out."

"Gabi, I am so proud of you," I wanted to cry and I wanted to capture this moment forever too. I hope somebody was capturing this moment because I loved this moment.

Troy grabbed my hand and I looked at him again, "I love you," he said, "I love you too,"

His eyes looked down at Logan, "I love you Logan," those words melted my heart, I never thought I could fall more in love with that man but hearing him say those words made tears forming in my eyes, I wish my parents weren't here, I wish his parents weren't here but they were. "I hope those are happy tears," Troy said, I nodded my head, "We'll be back in a moment," My dad gave Logan back to Tory, "She is perfect you guys, congrats,"

"Yes, congrats, I can not wait to hold her," Lucille cheered; I smiled while I was so happy they were leaving for just a moment.

"What are those tears about Mrs. Bolton?" I wiped away some of my tears, "She's actually here. She scared me half to death by not crying and by wrapping herself up inside of me but she's here. She is breathing and she is so freaking beautiful. Her dark hair and her beautiful face, then you say I love you Logan, I never thought I could love you more then you utter those words, the way you are looking at her."

Troy couldn't help but smile, he sat down on the bed next to me and he rested Logan between us. Her beautiful face looked up towards us, so peaceful and calm. Troy pulled out his cell phone and he took a picture of her. "She is so beautiful," I said, my fingers traced over her cheek, "I love you Logan,"

"I'm sending the text,"

"Make sure everybody is in there,"

"They are." He typed out everything about her while I held her close to me again, "She is actually here." I whispered Troy rested his head on my shoulder while we both just watched her. Our eyes never leaving her perfect face, "Logan Brielle," Troy said, "I love it, I love it even more now that I see her. She is going to be the best damn Logan alive."

Our phones began to blow up from our friends. I wasn't ready to respond to them yet; I just wanted to hold her close to me. Breathe in her sweet baby scent. I just wanted her, she was intoxicating, and she wasn't even an hour old yet.

She flickered her eyes open and Troy sucked in a small breath, her eyes we had seen before, but this time they seemed to be so clear. They had an ocean blue but brown dots near the middle. They were beautiful.

She was just beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I know - the name is out there but I AM IN LOVE with it. If you have noticed I have name dropped Logan for a girl several times. In MLB Emma was almost Logan, it was so close but it didn't happen. I love the name Logan for a girl and I have a couple of friends named Logan who are girls so that is the explanation on that one. I hope you guys love it just as much as me! She is going to run through a lot of nicknames until I find the one I really love for her as well! <strong>

**AH I am so excited she is here! The next couple of chapters aren't going to be the most exciting chapters but the story is continuing. I'm not exactly sure when this story will end but it is not for a while! We need some Logan love first! :) **

**I hope you guys have a fantastic week! I love you guys! **

**Please Review! Tell me what you think! **


	28. Baby Love

Chapter 28 – Baby Love

_Wednesday, November 6__th__, 2019 _

Gabi's POV

"Gabi, she is literally perfect," Ellie said while she held Logan close to her, "Her name fits her little face, wow, you guys did so well," I smiled while I looked over at her. Troy was sleeping on the couch because he was to the point of exhaustion; I had gotten more sleep in the past day than he has.

Logan was still cuddled close with Ellie, Chase was looking over her shoulder, "How are you feeling Gabs?" Chase asked, we had asked our friends to come one group at a time. Cody was due next and I knew he was dying to get his hands on her.

"I'm in some pain, what they don't tell you is that your contractions really don't stop after birth, especially when you breastfeed,"

Ellie sighed, "I'm sorry girl, at least you have somebody to cuddle with now, did she wake up a lot in the middle of the night?"

I shrugged, I was exhausted there was no way around it but I let Troy rest for now, Ellie was my friend. "I guess she got up every three hours or so. There was a point where she was just wide-awake and didn't want to sleep at all. Troy and I were in too much awh to think of being angry."

"How is Troy doing?"

"Fantastic, taking it with stride,"

"He told us about the scare," she said softly, I nodded, "I never want to relive those three minutes of my life again, I felt like every single nightmare I had came true in such a short amount of time. I knew something was wrong because they asked me to stop pushing,"

"That's never good,"

I shook my head, Logan turned her head and she stretched her hand out. It had some how escaped her little swaddle, "Look at those beautiful eyes,"

"They say they could change color on us,"

"I am more impressed with the hair," Chase added, I smiled, "That heartburn thing is true,"

My eyes looked over at Troy who twitched in his sleep, his hands tucked underneath of his armpits, his legs crossed, his hat had fallen off of his head and was laying next to him. I looked at the clock and I realized Logan was going to want to eat soon. "I have to get back to work," Ellie said looking at Logan some more, "But I had to stop by," Chase nodded, "I do too."

Ellie handed me Logan back, her head twisted and she looked at me, she was so beautiful.

"Thanks for stopping by guys,"

"Once you are settled I'll be up for another visit when you guys return home okay?" I nodded, they bid goodbyes and it was just Logan and I with Troy sleeping in the corner. The grandparents were both here a lot yesterday. Each of them taking turns holding her and cuddling her close, Emily ended up driving up after her last class to see her and hold her new niece. I smiled thinking back to her comment over her name, the thing we feared would be rejected, "My next door neighbor in the dorms name is Logan, she takes it with stride and I loved that her name is Logan." I brushed my fingers over her forehead; it felt so weird that she was here with me and not in my stomach anymore.

Luke, Lilly, and Cam all came up yesterday night as well, with a bunch of food. Troy ate for what felt like days and I did as well. Mallory was the first friend through the door with Audrey and Colin after he got off work last night. That was all the visitors we had yesterday.

Today, we started with Alex and Zach who cooed over her for what felt like every, mostly because I was tired. We took a break and I got some sleep after breastfeeding. My mom brought Troy and I some food then we had Ellie and Chase come up.

Troy and I couldn't hold the Newman's off any longer so they were next and then Josh and Melissa. Logan moved her mouth and then a small cry left her mouth, I _loved _that cry. Troy sat up quickly, his hat falling on to the floor, "Is she okay?" Troy mumbled, his voice barely coherent from his sleepiness. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Troy,"

He rubbed his face with his hands, "I'm awake, and do you need something?" I couldn't help but laugh again, Logan stopped crying and she just kind of watched me. "You are so funny," Troy looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, "How are you still functioning? I feel like an asshole for sleeping," I sighed, "I'm still going, that's all the matters,"

"Are you taking coke?" Troy joked, he got up and retrieved his hat; he then walked over to the hospital bed, his eyes casting down onto Logan. It had been 24 hours of her. She was the center of our world now.

He kissed the top of my head and then Logan's forehead. "I think she wants to eat," I told him, "Let me hold her first," Troy said, "And after you feed her,"

"Cody will be here," I told him, Troy looked at me, "I know how to handle Cody, you need some rest," I shook my head, "It's okay, we held Cody off long enough, plus, this hospital bed does not provide comfort."

A nurse came into the room with a smile, "How are you feeling today Gabi?" I sighed, "Sore, tired, ready to go home."

"Tomorrow morning," she said with a smile, "You'll be the first one discharged."

"Good," Troy said, "I think she needs to get home and get some rest."

"I know it is very hard to get rest here." Troy swayed with Logan in his arms. "I think it is time for somebody to eat, the LC will be in here in a minute to help you out."

"Thank you," I said quietly, she nodded and left, Troy leaned over to kiss the top of my head. "Do you want her back?"

I nodded, "I like her close to me," Troy smiled, "I bet, it must be weird."

"I'm just glad I'm not carrying her around inside of me anymore," Troy squeezed my hand softly after I had Logan safely in my embrace.

She cooed quietly in my arms, I laid her down in front of me and I unswaddled her gently. She kicked her legs out once they were free. She started to cry from the cold seeping in around her.

I picked up her naked little body while I pulled off my tank top and then my bra. The LC came in, "Well this is a fantastic start! We'll see how it goes, I'll just watch," I nodded while I adjusted her and she seemed to latch on fairly easy to my breast and began to eat. A shot of pain shot through but I relaxed because I was too tired not to.

"You two seem to be pretty natural with this right here, this isn't normal so issues could arise but you will always have my phone number to call if you have issues. Don't be afraid to call in the morning either but we still have a couple of feedings left to make sure everything will be okay," I thanked her while she made a couple of notes and was off to another mother. Troy's phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"

He listened and smiled, "Yea, 612,"

"See you in a bit," Troy hung up the phone and he looked at me, "Cody is here…" I looked down at Logan and nodded, "Can you hand me that blanket?" Troy looked over at the pink blanket; he then reached over and gave it to me. I draped it over top of us while I rubbed her back gently. "She likes to eat," I said, Troy smirked, "You are her mother,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, Troy laughed, "I am just saying, you love to eat,"

"So?"

Troy smirked, and then he kissed my forehead. A knock on the door came. Troy smiled, "Come in," Cody came in with Becca and Ben right behind. "Where is she?" he asked, "Eating," I instructed, my hand moving and he sighed, "Baby's they eat all of the damn time." Cody sat down and he smiled, "How are you Gabs?"

"The normal, I hurt just about everywhere." Becca sighed, "I do not miss that," I smiled, "How was your school day?" I asked, "Hell. I just wanted to come see you." I smiled at Cody, "Well she is a little bit busy,"

Ben squealed, he was reaching for Troy, "Hi Mr. Ben," Troy took the bouncing 8 month old into his arms, "You are going to meet your girlfriend, yes, yes you are," Troy clapped his hands together. Ben giggled while I smiled over at him, "I see you were lucky enough to swap out those ugly hospital gowns for something a little bit better."

"I figured if I was going to have people come in and out all day today then I should look semi-nice, not like a truck ran over me." Becca laughed and I easily switched Logan over to my other breast, she settled and she did well again, according to Mallory, I should be blessed this was going this easily. My LC though was very helpfully from the beginning and it helped.

Cody and Troy talked about something while Troy played with Ben; I rested my head to the side because I just wanted to rest. She broke off from my other breast, I pulled her out gently and I rested her against my shoulder while I burped her. "Oh my god, she is so gorgeous," Troy looked over at me as I rubbed her back trying to get her to burp. "How about you give her to me," Troy said, he grabbed another blanket to throw over his shoulder, "Let me see her,"

He took Logan from my arms, he then kissed my cheek, "Get some rest, you look like you could pass out." I nodded and I fixed my bra, Troy smiled softly and I nodded, "Thanks for the visit guys,"

They began to talk quietly while I closed my eyes because sleep, sleep was a great thing.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, November 7<em>_th__, 2019 – 6:45AM_

I sighed while I looked at Logan all bundled up in her little crib next to the bed. I took in a deep breath while my chest tightened up, "Are you about ready Gabi?" I looked up and Troy's eyes stared into mine, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

"What if we mess up? What if something happens to her? What if we hurt her? She is so little," Troy put down her car seat and he sat down next to me. "Brie, it's all going to work out." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him. "I love you." He whispered, "She is so little," Troy smiled while he looked at her, "We are going to do this Brie, we might be confused or worried but we have parents."

Rubbing my eyes, I looked over at Troy, my fingers pulled on his shirt. "I just want us at home for now, no visitors today." Troy nodded, his lips pressing against my forehead; "Your wish is my command, now I think Logan deserves to go home, to her own house and not this hospital room." I smiled softly, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, and "I'm just sore,"

"I'll make a run to the store to get whatever you need," I tucked my hair behind my ears, a small nod forming, "Hey, you have been really quiet since you had her, are you okay?" I looked up at him and he knew something was wrong, "I love her Troy, I am in love with her but I feel empty, I am so tired and scared." Troy pulled me up gently, his arms wrapping around my body keeping me close.

"It's okay," he rubbed his hands down my back, "We are going to figure this out. There is no reason to be scared, I'm doing this with you." He tilted my chin backwards, "Why are you so calm about all of this?"

"Because, only one of us gets to freak out." He kissed my forehead; he then went over to pick up Logan. He walked closer to me, "Lo, you need to tell Mommy that you are going to be a perfect little angel for her," I couldn't help but smile while Troy looked up at me, "It will be okay, right Logan?" Logan grimaced, a little cry leaving her mouth, "Hey, you weren't supposed to do that,"

I touched her face gently, "Tell Daddy he is silly,"

"I can't get used to it," Troy said, "I am a dad,"

"You are a dad,"

"You are a mom,"

"I am a mom," Troy had a big grin cross his face and he kissed me, "Thank you Gabs," I smiled, "Thank you Troy,"

"Are you guys ready to bust out of here or what?" Dr. Jo smiled at me, "Gabi, remember all of the lovely rules," she looked at Troy, "Mr. Bolton, you better follow them too." Troy smiled, "Me?"

Dr. Jo laughed, she peeked over at Logan, "Gabi, you may feel a little down, not yourself, for a couple of days. It is very normal to experience those feelings. Don't feel scared to talk to somebody about them but they will eventually pass. Most mothers it is quick to readjust but some it takes time. Logan over here looks like she is in fantastic hands."

"Has the birth certificate been signed?" Troy nodded, "Just a little while ago."

"Alright, I will finish signing my papers and then you guys are good to go."

Troy smiled over at me, "Let's get Logan into her car seat and then we will be ready," I nodded, Troy then gave me Logan to me, I smiled down at her, "Are you ready to go home?" I asked her gently, she opened her eyes and let them flick around before she closed them again.

I gently laid her down onto the bed then I began to unswaddle her from the blanket. "Good Morning Bolton family," Troy looked up as the LC entered the room, "Gabi, here is all of my information, do not hesitate to call me or anything while you are nursing. If you are having issues or what not just let me know and I will help you work them out, there will be some frustrating moments but you'll get it down. Once your milk comes in everything will be a little different and then it goes."

"Thank you for all of your help,"

"No problem," she smiled, congratulated us and then walked out. Logan kicked her legs in the air and Troy put the car seat down in front of me. I gently eased her in while Troy fussed with the straps. Once she was successfully buckled in, I pulled her hat down a little bit more and then I put a blanket over top. Troy smiled softly, "Here goes the next eighteen years," he kissed the top of my head and I grabbed his hand, "Here we go,"

* * *

><p>Troy snapped her car seat into place and she turned her head, Troy looked up at me with a smile, "Are you ready?" I nodded as I adjusted my seatbelt. "I am completely ready to go home, take a shower, to relax in my own bed."<p>

"Good, I am ready for you to get some rest," I fussed over Logan's blanket again, I took a picture with my phone and I pulled up my twitter account. I picked three pictures that I loved from the past forty-eight hours, the first picture of Troy and I with her after she was born. Her resting against Troy, and then the last one of her in her car seat.

I smiled while I began to type on my keyboard, _On Tuesday, Troy & I welcomed our beautiful daughter, Logan, we couldn't be more excited to step into parenthood! _I tagged Troy in the post and then I put my phone in the bag next to me. My finger stroked her little forehead; she was perfect, nothing in me worried about anything for a good minute. We were going to figure it out.

The car rolled into motion and Logan opened her eyes to look at me, I pulled on her blanket some more afraid she would be cold because it wasn't the warmest day in Kansas City I have ever lived through. She stretched her arm out and I giggled, "What's going on back there?" I looked up to see Troy's eyes looking through the rearview mirror, "Pay attention," I directed, "and nothing, our daughter is just too cute,"

"Can you believe she is here?"

"It is pretty hard to believe," the hospital was not very close to our house so the drive through the towns seemed to go by slowly because all I wanted to do was pick her up and cuddle her. I just wanted to lay with her while I watched TV and kiss her over and over again. She was finally here to do all of that with. "So, tonight, I was thinking I cook us some actual food to eat and we rest, watch a movie together in the movie room with her?"

My heart loved that man because he was trying to find us quality time together, this was our off season and this was the time for our marriage to take any reshaping that it needed. "That sounds like a plan," Troy nodded his head, "Any movie you want to watch?"

"Surprise me." I told him; Troy nodded his head, "Sounds good, when does she need to eat next?"

"When she tells me," Troy smiled, "I figured you wouldn't stay on this every 3 hour thing,"

"I mean she does a pretty good job of it herself. When she is hungry she likes to stick her hands in her mouth," I told him, "You already picked up on that?" he asked, I nodded, "I did. It didn't take long because she would do that for a bit and I would watch her, then they nurse would tell me it had been about three hours and then she would cry. It all kind of makes sense."

"I'm impressed,"

"It's my job," I winked and he laughed, Logan looked around for a minute before she settled on the light coming through the window. Troy pulled into our subdivision, Troy laughed and I looked over to see pink balloons attached to our mailbox. Troy pulled into the driveway and he opened the garage door. He pulled the car into the garage and he sighed, "So here it goes,"

"Let's do it,"

Troy smiled, I pushed open my door and I eased my way out of the car, my body sore as all get out from the labor. My breasts were sore, my hips hurt, and everything felt out of place. Troy went to get Logan's car seat, "Gabi, don't pick up a bag. I'll get them when I come back out." I couldn't stop the smile because he was a saint right now, I loved him, "Where do you want to be?" he asked, I sighed, "I'm not sure. I think our room,"

He nodded, he then opened the door to the house, "Aw, Logan," I took a step behind him to see a 'Welcome Home Logan!' sign posted in our kitchen. I kicked off my shoes and I felt chills travel down my arm. I went over to the thermostat to turn it up some. Troy walked off to our bedroom when Skip appeared. I smiled, "Skip!" he bounced up onto the counter and I rubbed his back. "How are you buddy?"

He purred while I kissed the top of his head, I made my way down to the bedroom and Troy was coming out of the bathroom, Logan was still in her car seat and he looked at me. "After you are all settled, I am going to make a run to the store, grab food and movies all of that jazz. Do you want to make me a list of everything you want?" I nodded my head and I sat down gingerly on the bed.

"Do you want to her?" Troy asked, "She needs to spend some time with Daddy," I said, Troy smiled and he pulled her car seat towards him. I watched as he unbuckled her and then gently pulled her out. His hands supporting her head with a smile, "You are going to look just like your mom," I smiled as I leaned into Troy, my head resting on his shoulder. "This, I could get used too."

"Normally this turned into sex," I said looking back at him, Troy laughed, "Normally it did." Logan curled her fists up, her eyes roamed around wondering what the hell she got herself into, maybe it was me who was wondering that, I couldn't tell.

I began to make a list of things I needed from the store while Troy cuddled Logan. Logan seemed content in Troy's arms and I could only wait for both of us to take a nap. "Make sure when you leave Skip isn't in here," I instructed, "I don't want to fall asleep and put her in the cradle and him smother her." Troy flinched, "Sorry, that was gruesome."

"A little bit but point taken," I kissed his neck and I already missed sex with Troy. "Don't do that Gabriella," I couldn't help but smile, "I think I am finished making a list,"

"I think somebody is ready to eat," Troy mentioned, her eyes found mine and I smiled, I picked up her hand, "Do you want to do some skin to skin little girl?" she looked at me and moved her mouth, her hands moving, Troy laughed, "I'm sorry, I don't provide the food."

A smile formed over my face while I took her into my hands, "Do you want to try to eat silly girl,"

Troy rested his head on my shoulder with a sigh, I rested Logan in-between my legs on her back while she kicked her legs around. Troy played with her toes that were exposed, I slipped off my sweatshirt, and "Do you think you could go grab me some Advil with a glass of ice water?"

"Yes ma'am," Troy kissed my temple before he disappeared down to the kitchen, I got myself comfortable in the bed pulling blankets, getting the remotes closer to me, and switching the fan on before I picked up Logan. I kept her in the swaddle because our house was cold right now, I didn't want her to become too cold. I fixed my bra and I positioned her in a cradled, she quickly tried to latch on but a searing pain shot through me.

That wasn't the right way.

I eased her back gently, she fussed and we tried again. Again, she didn't latch on right. "Logan," we tried again and it caused her more frustration, she started to cry because I wasn't giving her what she wanted. I took a relaxing breath, I didn't want to tense up and make this harder on either of us. She started to cry louder, I adjusted her and let her headrest on my shoulder hoping that she would calm down before we tried again.

"Shh,"

My lips stayed close to her ear while she cried because she was teased with what she wanted, I felt bad but I wasn't going to let this go on with bad latching techniques. "Is she okay?" I looked up to see Troy bringing what I needed, "We are having some difficulties," I said, Troy put down the water with the pills that we got from the hospital next to it.

"Is there something I can do?" I rubbed her back hoping she would calm down, my body racing with anxiety. I looked up at Troy who wanted to help, how does he help? "Can you hold her for a moment?" Troy crawled over top of me, "Let me see her," I bit on my lip while she cried some more, Troy began to soothe her and after a couple of minutes she began to calm down to the point that we could try this again. "Okay, I think we can try this again," Troy nodded while he handed her over to me; she quickly tried to latch on again, unsuccessfully.

"She did it so well at the hospital," my voice seemed to choke back tears, Troy rubbed my back gently, "You're doing fine, try again, maybe you should try your other breast." his voice was so calm and I never wanted him to leave. Logan and I tried my other breast this time and she did much better. I relaxed back into the bed as she began to eat.

"Much better," he kissed my cheek, "You are doing just fine, don't worry, okay? You and Logan will get the hang of it."

"Don't ever leave me," Troy smiled, "I can only do so much," I smiled over at him, "I think I am going to stay until she is finished eating, then we can help get her some sleep so you can sleep, okay?" I nodded, Troy got a burp rag and he draped it over his shoulder until I needed it. Logan began to fall asleep, which is not what I wanted, so I tickled her foot gently, she kicked her foot out.

Troy pressed his lips into my hair, I felt him grin watching the two of us. "This is something I could get used too." I let my head fall to his, "I could get used to looking at the back of my eyelids."

"I could do that too."

"You don't have to go to the store right now Troy, you can wait a little bit. I don't care."

"You don't need anything now?" I shook my head, "Nope." I yawned deeply, Logan pushed away gently and I switched her to the other breast, I just wanted to get some sleep while she got some sleep. Sleep.

Our bed never felt so comfortable, "Gabs,"

"I'm not sleeping."

"I know I was going to ask you a question."

"I was falling asleep,"

"Oh," Troy laughed, "Did you take those pills?"

"Afterwards,"

"Do you want any of that cream?"

"Yea, can you grab it for me?"

"Duh,"

He got up to grab it and then he settled back down next to me. She nursed for what felt like forever until she fell asleep against me, her lips fell away and I gently pulled her back. I swaddled her again as it was coming loose. "Will you make sure Skip isn't in here?"

Troy sighed, "Yes," he got up and looked around for Skip, "He is in the hallway," he said, the door shutting, "Okay," I rested her in the rock n play bed that the Gordon's got us from the baby shower. She nestled into it, her eyes shutting easily and she began to sleep.

"Nap time," Troy instructed, it had already been a long morning and I couldn't agree more. I pulled the covers over top of me while I slid down. Troy wrapped his arm around my waist, his arms pulling me closer.

I smelled his shirt and I gagged, "Troy, you need a shower,"

"You need a shower" he mumbled back, I looked up at him as his eyes were hidden by his eyelids, "We stink," Troy couldn't help but laugh, "We have spent two days in a hospital,"

"It felt like a lot longer than two days,"

"Sleep, she is sleeping, we sleep,"

"What if something happens to her?" I asked, "She is fine," I looked over at her and her face was twitching, "But,"

"No but's get some sleep Brie,"

I looked over at her and Troy sighed, "I'll stay up." He finally answered, "Troy, I can't,"

"You need sleep. I can already see the lack of sleep on your face and Gabi on low sleep is not a good Gabi, so please, rest okay? We'll go downstairs for a bit,"

I felt my stomach twist but I nodded, "Okay," he kissed my forehead, he then jumped out of the bed and he took her. "Come on sweet girl, we are going to go downstairs,"

Troy left the room and I knew my bed was comfortable, I knew I had an amazing husband, now I just needed to get the sleep that I needed.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Logan was still sleeping while I straightened up the house, I let Skip sniff her out and he lost interest then disappeared somewhere else.

I caught up on the end of the World Series and I realized they were talking about CY Young nominees. My name popped up and I sat down on the couch while I turned up the volume. My eyes flashed to Logan to make sure she didn't wake up.

Once she didn't stir I paid attention, "Troy Bolton is the obvious American League winner. How many games did he win straight? 12?"

"He got to eleven," an announcer said, "12 games in a row from Troy Bolton, he led that team from the bottom to the top and he finished 22-4, how do you not give him a Cy Young award for that? He was phenomenal. He had a 2.57 ERA with 213 strikeouts over the season. He was brilliant this year, how do you not give him the CY Young?"

"Brett Teeters was really good,"

"No, no way, Troy Bolton was ten times better,"

"Do you think he could repeat the season again?" the announcer asked, the guys sighed, "Jake, I don't know man, he just had a kid this off season, like three days ago and that could throw him off his game a little but I think he is your #1 guy coming out of the gate."

"So your saying he could be great next year?"

"Coming off this phenomenal year? Yes, I think he can be great. I don't think he will be able to repeat this but I think he can get his team to the playoffs and further."

"What about that playoff start?"

"He was brilliant in all of them, his last one his offense couldn't come around for him. I think Troy Bolton could have won that game if he was ever given a lead."

"Well, so you pick Troy Bolton,"

"I put all of my votes with Troy Bolton, he was outstanding on the field and he deserves that CY Young."

I let out a breath, "I don't know, I think Brett Teeters was fantastic,"

"Teeters was fantastic but Bolton was phenomenal," Logan stirred in her little crib and I turned down the TV while they moved on to the next slid. I pulled my phone out and I called Alex, "Troy, how is Gabi and Logan?" he asked once he answered, "Great. Sleeping,"

"That's good, what's up?"

"Did you just see the thing on Sports Center?"

"No, I am currently watching some movie about, hell, I don't know, I don't know what this movie is about." I laughed, "Well, it was a segment on if I should get the CY Young,"

"Oh,"

"Yea, oh,"

"That's a big thing there,"

"What happens if I get it?" I asked, "You pitch again next season,"

I laughed, "Thank you, I needed that,"

"You get a bonus, not that you are in it for the money but you get that and then you are called stupid for not holding out to go to free agency."

I drew a pattern in the sofa, "I really want this one Alex,"

"I bet, I'll keep an eye on the situation."

"Thank you,"

"Gabi is getting some sleep?"

"Mhm, I am not repeating the twenty four hours of no sleep faze of Gabi from college," I shook my head, "Not happening."

"Is Logan cooperating?"

"For now," I mused, my eyes looked at her, still asleep, "She is sleeping too,"

"The first couple of months are a lot of eating and sleeping."

"Something I wish I still did."

Alex laughed, "I get it, retirement is nice for that reason,"

"I don't want retirement, I'm good with the healthy eating."

"Whatever makes you happy, do you guys need any help?"

"Not right now. I think Gabi is ready for a break from people. She requested no visitors today,"

"Probably a good thing. Logan could use some time without other people in her life."

"Yea, even though all of those people will be very involved in his life."

"Yea, I have to go tend to my other two. I might stop by tomorrow, if that is okay. I'll ask you first."

"Sounds good. We aren't sure how tonight is going to go."

"How has the hospital nights been going?"

"Okay. I mean, Gabi and I didn't sleep well so we were almost always up,"

"Have you slept?"

"No, we were all going to take a big family nap and Gabi kept freaking out that something would happen to Logan while we slept. I just need her to get some sleep before she goes insane."

"Good plan. That will relax in her as she gets bigger and Gabi will gain confidence. Kylie and I went through the same thing with her. It was hard because you don't know if something will just happen and it probably freaks her out especially after what happened after she was born."

"I don't keep forgetting about that but I forget about it."

"It's something you don't really want to remember. She will eventually come out,"

"Good, I'll talk to you later Alex, thank you,"

"No problem,"

I hung up the phone and I let out a sigh, "Lo, what are we going to do huh?" I rocked her gently in the sleeper she was in. I watched TV for a while longer and then I played on my phone this was actually boring. I sat up on the couch and I picked up Logan, she rested against my chest while I went upstairs to check on Gabi. I pushed open our bedroom door. She was still sleeping, on her stomach, that didn't take long at all.

I smiled softly, "You wiped mommy out,"

I shut the door, Skip joining her on the bed, and I went to her nursery. I looked around and I sighed, "This is your room little girl," the sun was shining through the curtains and I knew it was probably somewhat cold outside. I pushed back the curtains slowly and I bit on my lip, the trees were all bare, the grass was brown, and it was November. I heard the water begin to run in our house, signaling that Gabi was awake.

I walked out of the nursery and into the bedroom; she was still in the bathroom when I sat down onto the bed. "There you guys are," I looked up at Gabi, "You get some rest?"

"Yes, I am feeling a little bit better. The Advil has kicked in and I'm feeling good."

"Good. Do you care to switch roles?" she smiled with a nod, "Has she just been sleeping?"

"Yea, don't do too much okay?" she nodded, "Okay," she took Logan from my arms and she smiled accepting her in her arms, "Come on sweet girl," I kissed the top of her head before I crawled into the bed. "I'll only sleep for a couple of hours, please, get me if you need anything okay?" she nodded, "Yes, sir,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Going downstairs, I saw that Troy had dragged her rock n play down here. I walked around with her though in my arms as I bounced her up and down gently. I walked into the kitchen, "What does mommy want to eat huh?" Logan didn't stir from my voice and I looked in the pantry and then in the fridge but I couldn't find much I wanted. A cheeseburger sounded great.

I bit on my lip because Troy deserved some sleep since I got some so I decided to reach out to my other husband. I picked up my cell phone and sat down on the couch, I called Cody and it rang twice before he answered, "What's up Gabs?"

"Hey, do you think you can make a run to a burger joint and get me some food," I asked him, "Sure, does Troy want anything?"

"Troy is sleeping, his turn,"

"I see, okay, what do you want?"

"I don't care, surprise me. Your reward is cuddles with Logan,"

"That sounds like a fair return,"

"Along with a couple of bucks,"

"That sounds even better,"

"If you get food for Troy too he would probably enjoy it later,"

"Got it, I'll be over in a little bit,"

"Thanks Cody,"

"No problem, how is everything going?"

"Okay for now, I don't want to jinx it or anything. She has been pretty calm, just sleeping, and what not. Mostly Troy and I are taking it breath by breath." Cody laughed, "Best way to handle it. I'll be over soon."

"Thank you,"

"No problem."

I ended the phone call, and she started to cry, I jinxed myself. She began to fuss and her arms tried to twist out of the swaddle she was in. I gently eased her up into my arms but she only cried harder, no indication that she wanted to eat but there wasn't harm in trying. I set her down but she only cried louder. _Fuck. This was not a one-man job._

When was the last time I changed her diaper?

The good ol' diaper, I picked her up gently and I went upstairs to where her diapers were located, I laughed, diapers were going to be like Kleenexes around here, they were going to be everywhere. I was not going to walk to her room to change her all the time.

She cried while I laid her down on the changing table, I slowly began to un-swaddle her from the blanket, this caused more screams to pass through her lips. No stress, the nurses told us how they didn't like to be unwrapped from their tight hold for the first couple of weeks. I bit down on my lip while she squirmed; I undid her diaper with my hand while I stilled her with my other.

"Somebody has a real winner of a diaper," I told her; she had pooped and peed, atta girl. Her cries continued while I wiped her off, rolled up the diaper, then put a new one on her. In the past forty-eight hours, I had become a hell of a lot faster at this. I then decided to change her into a different outfit, mostly because she didn't need to look cute any longer like she had been. She was going to be swaddled.

I was not going to need any of these cute clothes.

Quickly, I picked an onsie with a frog or something on the front while I buttoned her up in it. I was afraid Troy was going to wake up but this was the man that slept through just about anything. I then began to swaddle her back up and the crying began to sooth. Once she was fully wrapped up tightly, I pulled her back into my arms. I smiled softly, "There's my girl," I kissed her forehead gently.

Her eyes flickered around the room, "Is everything okay?" I looked up to see Troy standing in the doorway, his hands trying to rub away any evidence of sleep. "Somebody doesn't like to be taken out of her swaddle but she doesn't like a dirty diaper either," Troy cracked a smile, "Sounds like somebody has a real dilemma on her hands."

"What are you doing up? I thought it was your turn to sleep. What, has it been 30 minutes even?"

"I was asleep and I heard her cry so I got up to make sure everything was okay. I'll be fine."

"You need sleep too, Troy."

"I know, I will get it eventually." I looked at him and he gave me a weak smile, "C'mon Brie, if I need a nap I'll tell you. A thirty minute power nap was the best." I sighed, I didn't want to argue any longer so I dropped the subject completely.

"Cody is coming by to drop off food for us,"

"Bless the man," Troy said, I nodded my head while I looked at Logan look around the room. "Troy, I hope we don't fuck this up,"

"We won't."

"How do you know," the tears came again, what the hell, Troy looked alarmed because he could see the tears, "because I know, what I don't know is about these tears going on right here," I eased one of my hands away from my hold on Logan while I wiped a tear away, "I don't know Troy, I'm emotional," Troy couldn't help but laugh and I threw him a glare, "Don't say it,"

"You set it up!"

"Do you want more tears?"

"Well no…but you are always emotional," I couldn't help but laugh, "I told you not to say it," Troy kissed the top of my head, "I know, I couldn't help myself."

* * *

><p><em>Friday, November 8<em>_th__, 2019_

She cried at 10pm.

She cried at 1am.

She cried at 2am.

She cried at 4am.

My head looked up to see what time it was for the fifth cry since Troy and I had decided to call it a night. 4:54. She hadn't ever fallen back asleep since her last feeding, she was just squirming and her eyes kept moving from place to place. I had kind of watched her but I had kinda of not watched her while I tried to get some sleep. For three days old she was squirmy.

Her little whimpers quickly turned to ugly cries.

"She has been fed," I mumbled, "She was fed thirty minutes ago,"

"Her diaper was changed last time," Troy mumbled from his pillow, her cries made the inside of my skull ache, "She burped twice," I grumbled, "I honestly have no idea what she needs," Troy said, neither of us moving to actually pick her up and comfort her. "It's your turn," I mentioned to Troy, "I have done my job." Troy sighed, not wanting to argue with that so he got up.

He came around and turned on a lamp in the corner so he could see his path. He then came to grab Logan. "Lolo, what is this nonsense huh?" she instantly quieted being in his arms, "Well that was an easy one," Troy said, he went to put her back down but the cries began again. "I think she wants her daddy to turn off the light and hold her."

"Imagine that,"

"Don't sass,"

Troy couldn't hold back the laugh while he shut off the light, "Brie, I think she wants to eat,"

"How so,"

"She keeps turning her head, looking for something I can not provide, isn't that one of the signs that she is hungry?"

"Are you lying to me?" I questioned, my eyes still closed, trying to not believe the words he was telling me, "Nope." The conversation was in complete dark, maybe he couldn't see anything, "Troy, I think you are making things up."

"I think she keeps looking at you,"

"No."

Troy couldn't contain his laugh, "Lolo, momma doesn't want to feed you."

"She just ate."

"How do we know for sure?"

Pushing off the bed, I sat up and Logan was for sure looking for me. She cried because her demands were not being met. "You were awful quiet all day today." I muttered, Troy held her while I sat up and I leaned against Troy, he then gave me Logan while she quickly, for once tonight, attached herself to my breast. Troy pulled the blankets up over us while he rubbed my thigh.

I winced from her pulling a little too hard, "She was really quiet during the day," I told him, "She was. I think it's all taking adjustments, we have only had her for three days now."

"I don't want to be a sleep deprived parent,"

"Good thing none of us have to return to work for a couple of weeks,"

"I'm not doing anything until March,"

"Even better,"

I closed my eyes and she nursed for a while, for what felt like forever until her sucking stopped all together. "I think she fell asleep Brie,"

"Hm?"

"Logan fell asleep, so did you apparently."

I eased her away gently and she didn't even fuss, she needed to burp though. I rested her head against my shoulder while I rubbed her back patting it gently. "Here, I'll do that while you go back to sleep,"

"It's okay, I got it, and you get some sleep okay?" Troy looked at me for a moment and then nodded, "Okay," he slid down in the bed and he rolled onto his side to hopefully get some shuteye. When a tiny burp passed through her lips, I eased her back down into the cradle, "Get some rest baby girl,"

I rolled on to my side and I pulled Troy closer to me. He grabbed my hand, his fingers stroking it gently, I could get used to this.

* * *

><p>I took in an inhaling scent and smelled bacon floating through the house, bacon. I looked over to see Troy had disappeared from the bed and I rolled to my other side to see Logan gone as well.<p>

Son of a bitch, he let me get some sleep. She had woken up three hours later, wanting to eat some more, and she stayed awake for a while longer after that but eventually fell back asleep. Troy and I went back to sleep after that too and now he had some how snuck off. I decided I was going to take a quick shower while I had the moment to do so.

Standing up from the bed, I realized how my breasts felt different. Ding, ding, somebody's meals had arrived. My body was actually working like it is supposed to. I couldn't keep the tired smile off of my face because I was tired. There was no denying that but I knew Troy and I could be a lot worse off. So far, Logan was calm and collected. She didn't freak out over too much but she did a lot of sleeping, eating, and pooping.

Last night, we only had one moment where we didn't know what the hell to do. She just wanted to cry or be held or something, I don't know, the night blurred together.

I stripped my clothes off my body and I turned on the shower while the steam filled the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and other things I was going to need for this experience of a shower. I had taken a quick one in the hospital with the help of nurses but now it was time for myself to do it.

I eased a foot in and then the other, I washed my body, carefully, and then I washed my hair. It felt so good to just take a shower. I was so used to showering everyday that a couple of days without one made me feel like a million bucks. I rinsed my hair and then proceeded to just stand there. I listened to the music I had turned on and let the water run down my body.

Bacon filtered my nose again, I decided to turn off the warm shower and go back to the real world. I shut off the water and I dried off gently, I put on my underwear and pad to protect from the blood spilling out of my still. After that, I pulled on a pair of long yoga pants with a tank top that made it easier to breast feed along with a quarter-zip jacket until it was time for feeding.

I braided my hair; I put my glasses on to my face while I escaped to the kitchen. I smiled softly while I witnessed Troy; Logan was lying in his arms while he cooked around the kitchen. I prayed her didn't do this while he cooked bacon, "What is this party?" I questioned, the sun spilled into the kitchen while Troy turned around with a smile. "Good morning, did you get some extra sleep?"

"Little bit. Did you?"

"About another hour."

"Good." I went over to wrap my arms around his waist and to take another peek at Logan. She was sleeping with her little hat tucked down, she wasn't currently swaddled but it looked like she had just come out of it. My fingers gazed her tiny little feet, they seemed a little cold. "I'm going to go get her a pair of socks,"

"Hell, I meant to grab some,"

"It's okay, I'll grab them." Troy smiled, "Do you want to take her?"

"I'm good for now, she probably wants to eat soon anyways."

"Probably. She had a dirty diaper when I changed her earlier."

"Got it,"

Walking down the hallway, I went into her room and I grabbed a pink pair from the top of her drawer. Going back to the kitchen, I easily slipped them on to her feet and Troy then smiled, "She is pretty damn perfect Brie,"

"She is pretty cute, I think she already has her daddy wrapped around her finger."

Troy laughed, "She always will. Just like you have me wrapped around your finger." I smiled while I gently took Logan from Troy's arms; she woke up and let out a small cry. I smiled softly while I let her headrest against my shoulder. "Aren't you beautiful," I kissed her forehead while she fussed for another minute. I sat down at the bar while Troy finished cooking.

I was hoping I could eat before she needed to eat again, "My mom asked if she could come over today," Troy said while he slid a cup of coffee over to me, "I told her I would have to ask you first."

"That's fine. Maybe somebody else here will make this day livable," Troy laughed, "Was yesterday really that bad?" he asked looking at me, I shook my head, "No, not at all but I got maybe three hours of sleep last night."

Troy smiled softly, "We'll get the hang of it," he said, he pushed a plate of food in front of me minutes later. I eased Logan into her rocker while Troy and I sat down to eat. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A hell of a lot better than yesterday." Troy nodded his head while we both ate for a moment, "Do you want to go for a walk after this? Get out of the house for a little bit." I looked down at Logan who was asleep. "After I feed her, then we have to bundle her up because it is supposedly chilly out." Troy nodded, "Seems like a great idea,"

Troy nudged my knee and I looked at him, "What?" I laughed, "Nothing. I don't like the silence. We always have music or people. It is rare for it to be this quiet. I mean even Logan is making it pretty quiet, right Lolo?"

She moved her hand and fell back asleep, I smiled, and "Do you think we can do this Troy?"

His eyes shifted to Logan while he looked at her, the way his eyes pulled her in, and I could see how much he already loved her. A small smile formed on his lips, "I think we can do this Brie," his eyes twisted to mine, "I know we can do this."

"I'm glad you know,"

"We will get the hang of it. She is making this pretty easy so far,"

"I just hope we figure it out."

"Are you worried about something?" I shrugged while I poked at my food. "I mean, I see bad parents all the time and I worry that I will become one of those. Her life is so blank right now, it can have so many different paths and we can set those paths from the beginnings. We could make her the best or set her up for failure and I worry, it was a reason I couldn't sleep last night."

Troy's eyes found mine and he looked for a minute to see what he could see. He was trying to see if something was wrong. He was trying to see if he could fix me with simple words or if everything was going to go away without worries.

"I think we need to take this a minute at a time Brie, right now, all she wants is to eat and sleep. She could care less if she has every toy or if she has a lot of friends. She likes to be cuddled and held close. You are doing everything right, right now. I think you shouldn't worry about messing her up because I am pretty sure we did that ourselves growing up."

I laughed a little bit, I then got up and I grabbed her. "I am in need of some Logan love," I pressed her against my chest and I felt the heat come off her head. She was so little and I felt like everything would be okay…just after some baby love.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cow. You guys, I am COMPLETELY sorry for my absence recently. Wow. It has been a CRAZY two weeks. Last week was Homecoming week and that was just crazy busy. The week before that I went to a Royals game almost every single night. Crazy. So much is going on and wow. BUT this chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it! Pretty boring and lame but eh what can you do? They just a had a baby! Anyways, chapter is updated! I hope to post next weekend but no promises. Sigh. Junior year has me running in circles.<strong>

**HOW BOUT THOSE ROYALS?! Made the post season for the first time since 1985! Wow! I am SO damn excited *****Best Happy Dance you'll ever see*******

**Have a FANTASTIC week guys! Thanks for the love and patience! **

**xx- Jo **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	29. CY

Chapter 29 – CY

_Wednesday, November 13__th__, 2019 – Logan 1 week old _

I rocked in the chair gently while Logan began to rest her eyes from a long fit she just threw for no apparent reason. She has had a couple of those in the past week but each of us came out alive and okay. "Do you want me to take her?" I glanced up at Troy who was trying to get some rest because we were both running low on it.

"It's okay," I said softly, he nodded his head but he didn't move. The group was all going to Melissa and Josh's house to finish helping with all of the decoration and everything. "You have been up for a couple of hours, are you sure?" Troy asked after a moment, Logan fell back asleep in my arms, "I'm fine Troy," I stood up and I gently rested Logan into her crib.

She slept in her crib during the day and in our room during the night. I bit down on my lip while she twisted gently but didn't move again. "Brie, come here," I turned towards Troy because I felt like it had been a while since he had called me Brie. His hand slipped into mine and he pulled me close to him, he kissed the top of my head and rested his face there.

Troy then pulled on my hand while we went into the bedroom. Troy pulled me down gently and he groaned as he pressed his face into my chest. His arms holding me tightly to him, "I miss you," he whispered, I couldn't help but smile, "I miss you too." My hands slid through his hair and the hair on his arms rose. "I really want to kiss you," he muttered, "Then kiss me you buffoon," I laughed, Troy couldn't stop his laugh either.

"That takes so much work." I kissed his temple, which was the closest thing to my mouth, "if you wiggle your way up we could lazy kiss," Troy snorted, "There is no lazy kissing with you."

I smiled while Troy rolled over onto his back; I rolled on to my side and rested my head onto his chest. "I know they said you were going to be tired but I never realized you were going to be this tired."

"You don't have to stay up with me when I breast fed her,"

"That really isn't fair to you."

"One of us should be functioning properly."

Troy rubbed my arm, "It's okay," he leaned over to kiss the top of my head again, he let out a little sigh, "She is worth it though." I smiled while I found Troy's hand with his wedding ring on it. "Yea, she very much is."

"What time are we supposed to be at Melissa's?"

"2."

"I'm assuming we let somebody sleep for a bit longer, feed her, and then go?"

"Mhm, I think I am going to take a really long shower."

"You deserve a really long shower,"

"Hell yes I do." Troy laughed while I pushed up against the bed, "The wedding frenzy begins on Friday,"

"Hell, I don't even want to be reminded."

I sat up but Troy pulled me back down until he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and I pulled his face closer to me. "That is exactly what I needed," he squeezed my side gently with a laugh, "Go take a shower, you stink."

"Whatever you liar."

"You are the liar."

I kissed him again then rolled away from him, I went into the bathroom and I turned on the shower. I let the steam begin to fill the room and I sat on the counter while I gave myself a minute to just think.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Have you told her yet?"

"No,"

"She doesn't even know yet?"

"Uh no."

"Not even a clue?"

"Dude, I don't know the last time she sat down and watched something besides Netflix with Logan."

"Huh…she has no idea that you are in the nominations for a CY Young."

"I mean, I bet she has an idea but I don't think she realizes that is this weekend."

"Fuck, dude, what are you waiting on?"

"For Logan to sleep through the night."

"This weekend will pass before that happens."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "I need to tell her. I know, I know, I just…I don't want her thinking about my career right now. She should completely be focused on her and Logan. I am just the sidekick right now."

Zach laughed, "Dude, this isn't some big game, this is a high award that you will most likely be receiving on Saturday."

"Stop,"

"Why do you hate talking about this so much?"

"Because, it has been the biggest dream of mine since I knew what the hell a CY Young was. I hate talking about it because I don't want to disappoint myself when I don't end up with it."

"Troy Bolton, how the hell do you think they could give it to somebody else?"

"I don't know, they can."

"But they won't,"

The shower in the house turned off and Logan began to cry through the monitor, "Zach, I have to go. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

"Yes sir, talk to Gabi,"

"Whatever,"

I hung up and I walked down the hallway to Logan's room, I pushed the door open and she was wailing from her crib. I leaned over and picked her up with ease, she fussed some more. I eased her down onto the changing table and undid her swaddle but that caused the cries to louden, "Lolo, girl," I said, I bent over to kiss her forehead but her face only creased more. "I bet you are hungry, momma is a little busy at the moment."

I swaddled her and then rested her back into my arms; I rocked her gently while I made our way back to the room. The bathroom door opened and Gabi peeked out, "One minute,"

"Take your time," I instructed, she only nodded her head while the door shut again. "It's okay," I whispered into her ear, I laid down onto the bed while I rested her on my chest. My hands rubbed her back while she calmed for a couple of minutes this way. "There is my good girl," she cried again from frustration and Gabi appeared from the bathroom. She got comfortable in the bed then I handed Logan over to her.

Logan instantly went for food and I smiled, Gabi sighed because breast-feeding had become a great thing between Logan and Gabi. They instantly connected from the start and it had been pretty smooth sailing with a few minor hiccups. "So I need to tell you something that I keep meaning to tell you but this past week and half has been…interesting."

"It indeed has…what do you need to tell me Mr. Bolton?"

"Cy Young award is this Saturday,"

Gabi stared blankly back at me for a moment, "Oh my god," she laughed then looked down at Logan to make sure she didn't disrupt her. "Troy, I completely forgot. That is amazing. You know you'll get it."

"I don't know that,"

Gabi looked at me like I was an idiot, "Troy, the season you had was remarkable. If they don't give it to you I am protesting."

"I just have to be at Kauffman Saturday afternoon when they announce it."

"Good thing it is in the afternoon. You will most likely be hammered from the wedding."

"Are you going to have anything?"

"Nope. If I was pumping maybe but I am not pumping yet." I nodded my head while I looked at Logan who was so content, hell, I would be pretty content too. "Logan and I will be there with you on Saturday. Don't you worry," I smiled softly and I kissed her cheek, "You are the best Brie,"

My head rested on her shoulder while I watched her feed Logan, I tickled Logan's foot and she kicked at my hand. I laughed, "Troy, she needs to focus." I smiled and I kissed her cheek. "What if I completely focus on you," Gabi flickered her eyes over to me and she shook her head, "You are funny mister,"

"I can only try right?"

"Right. Now, how about you get ready so we can go? I have to figure out to celebrate your CY Young."

"Gabs, stop," she knew every reason why I wouldn't want to talk about it but she only smiled, "I'll stop for now." I shook my head and I got up. I went into the closet while I pulled out a pair of jeans with a long sleeve shirt. I heard Logan fuss in the room, I went into the bathroom and I let out a long breath. This month was something else entirely.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I snapped the buckles on Logan's car seat as she was all bundled up for the harsh day. She had a knit hat on the top of her head with a flower then some snuggly pajama type thing. I put her blanket over top of her and tucked it in. She kicked her legs and I smiled pulling her hat down a little bit further.

"Are you and Lolo about ready,"

"I think I love that you call her Lolo," I said turning to smile at him, Troy smiled and then kissed my forehead, "Are you ready?" I nodded my head, "Is my North Face nearby?" I asked, Troy turned around and he grabbed it off the couch. He handed it to me and I slipped it over my shoulders. Troy picked up Logan's car seat while I grabbed the backpack.

"Do we have everything?"

"We do indeed,"

I ran through a mental checklist in my head over and over again, diapers, breast pads for me, a pacifier, wipes, extra set of clothes, blankets, and some extra diapers. I smiled at Troy, "Let's go,"

Troy went around to hook in Logan's car seat in the back of the car while I got situated in the front seat. This would be the first time I would actually ride in the front seat with Logan in the car and Troy driving. Troy got into the front with a goofy smile on his face, "Are you sitting with me?" I laughed with a nod, "I am sitting with you. Come on," Troy put the car into gear while I rested my head back against the headrest.

"Hopefully you can get some rest tonight."

"She is only getting up twice right now for food,"

"She has put on a little bit of weight,"

"Good, I need to make her a fast plump baby," Troy laughed, "Nothing about either of us is fat or plump,"

"I still have my baby weight," I complained poking at my belly fat that had shrunk since having her. "You are beautiful," Troy commented back, "I'm pretty sure the hospital hand guide tells you to tell me that." Troy busted out laughing, "Does not!"

"Uh huh…"

"You are beautiful, so shut up."

"You sound like a second grader."

Troy smirked looking over at me, "I am a second grader,"

"That is my sibling…"

"Speaking of…aren't we having our parents over for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, they all have the day off."

"Sounds good."

I nodded my head while I ran my fingers through my hair. Troy pulled into Melissa and Josh's apartment complex where they were moving out of right after the honeymoon into a house not very far from us. "Do you want Logan or diaper bag?" Troy asked, I smiled, "I'll take my Lo girl,"

"Got it,"

Troy put the car into park, I unbuckled my seatbelt and I glanced over to see Ellie with Chase had pulled in. I smiled because wedding fever was in the air, I smiled with the fact that Troy and I had been married for over a year now and it was all amazing.

I got out of the car and went around to grab Logan's car seat. I peaked at her face to see she was sleeping, "AH! LOGAN!"

Troy started to laugh as he slung the backpack over his shoulder; I took her car seat into my arm while Ellie came running over. She peeked in to see Logan sleeping, "Oh my god, she is so adorable."

I smiled while Troy put his hand on the small of my back. "Keep walking, we can drool over the baby inside." The wind howled around us causing goosebumps to travel down my body. Ellie knocked on the door while Chase and Troy talked about something.

Melissa swung the door open, "LOGAN!"

"We will forever be known as Logan," Troy said looking over at me; I smiled with a laugh while we walked inside. I set Logan's car seat down onto the table. "Me first!" Melissa said, Ellie gaped, "No way!"

"You'll get to hold her all day Friday! I will be busy!"

"Point,"

"You have all night!" Ellie fired back, Logan stirred and I giggled, "They are fighting over you," I whispered as I unbuckled her. She opened her eyes and yawned, I eased her out of her car seat and Troy laid the blanket out to swaddle her. I eased her into and we tightly made her comfortable, "Goodness, those eyes," Ellie said, "Melissa first, she is the bride to be."

"I better get her near my wedding day," I shook my head with a smile while Melissa took her, "Hi sweet girl," she cooed, I leaned back and Troy put her car seat in the corner. He then came back over to collapse next to me, his arms pulling me in towards his body. I yawned, "How is she doing?" Ellie asked, "Great. We are settling into a routine."

"Nights?"

"She is exhausting us. I mean, she needs to eat but we are pretty tired. I feel like once we get her back to sleep, and then we get back to sleep it is time to do it all over again. That is about the only exhausting part."

"You guys seem to be working well as a team," Josh said from the couch, "It took us a couple of days but we have it."

"Ellie, do you care if Josh stays with you guys or should I ask Zach and Alex?"

"Why am I being kicked out?" Josh mumbled, "Because, I need to get a fantastic nights rest and I need my bed. You'll survive." Josh rolled his eyes and Troy laughed, "I would offer our house but we have an infant who loves to cry every two hours."

"Three last night," I said jabbing my elbow into Troy's ribs, Troy snorted, "Three whole hours,"

"And we might have slept an hour of that three hours,"

"If you guys ever need a break, let us know,"

"Soon." Troy said before I could butt in, "Once we get this down a little bit more and she is going a little bit longer without eating then we will probably venture out." Troy said, "Probably towards the end of the month,"

I smiled over at Troy and I kissed his cheek, he squeezed my knee gently while Melissa was still obsessed with Logan. I rested my head on Troy's shoulder when the door burst opened, "I see their car!" Mallory walked through the door with Colin right behind with Audrey's car seat. "Hello loves!"

"Hello," we all said together, Mallory smiled, "You are looking beautiful,"

"See…it wasn't in her handbook." I couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks Mal,"

"What handbook? Did KU give you a handbook on parenting?"

"Kind of. Feed her, cuddle her, change her diapers, burp her, and watch her sleep." Troy said looking up at her, Mallory frowned, "That's not fair if that is all your child needs because I don't know what mine wants half of the time." Troy smiled, "She is like eight days old. She hasn't thrown a fit yet. She has random ones but she normally just wants to be held. I don't know, maybe she loves us."

Mallory gasped, "AUDREY LOVES ME." Troy raised an eyebrow, "Did I say that?" I couldn't help but laugh, "You guys sound like toddlers."

"Gabi, tell her it's my turn!" Ellie complained, "I want a turn!"

"Get in line asshole." Ellie sneered, Troy laughed out loud, "Oh my god, you are guys are ridiculous. Don't fight over my daughter." Troy rubbed my arm, Zach and Alex stepped through the door with the Newman's right behind. Logan was passed on to Ellie who was cuddling her close and talking to her but she was asleep. My eyes rested while I wrapped my arm around Troy.

"So parenting isn't so easy huh?" Cody sat down next to us and I opened my eyes to look at him. "It's not difficult but I am tired."

"The first couple of weeks are the hardest weeks to get through. You'll get through it." I curled up closer to Troy while his hand ran up and down my arm. "This is why I love our friends, they will watch our daughter while we take a fifteen minute nap."

"If they want me to function tomorrow they will let me nap until the next feeding." Troy smiled while his lips contacted with the top of my head. I opened my eyes to see Logan with Alex now. She was so content with being passed around to everybody, it made me feel good that she was good with other people. Then again…she was a week old. Logan then began to cry; maybe I was completely wrong about her being okay with all of this.

I sat up and she started to scream, Alex laughed, "Yes, mommy wants you." She handed Logan back to me and Troy leaned over into the car seat to grab the pacifier. She took is happily but her eyes looked up at Troy. Troy smiled while his hands uncovered her hair from the hat she was wearing. She started to cry again and the pacifier fell out of her mouth. "I think somebody actually wants daddy."

Logan quieted being transferred to Troy's arms, I got up and I went to the kitchen to clean the pacifier off and then return it back to Troy. I looked over at Melissa, "Alright Ms. Bride-to-be, what would you like us to do?"

* * *

><p><em>Friday, November 15<em>_th__, 2019_

_Melissa & Josh's Wedding day! _

My arms curled around Troy's torso praying that Logan wasn't going to wake up any second now looking for food. I didn't want to get out of my bed. I wanted to sleep in my bed all morning long. Troy's hand rubbed down my arm without either of us moving anymore than that. I reached up and I kissed his chin, "Is Logan still out?" Troy turned his head and he sighed, "Should I count down?"

I groaned a little bit because I was tired, Melissa was getting married today and for some reason I am in the wedding. Troy's parents were going to watch Logan for most of the reception but they were still going to be in the building. Since we were still working on breast-feeding I didn't want to be too far apart from her just yet. My parents were taking the wedding part, the shorter part and keeping Logan with them at their house, which was close to the facility.

"No," I shook my head and Troy yawned, "Last night wasn't the easiest night we have ever spent with our daughter."

"She was fussy last night." I said, I sat up and Troy pulled me back towards him, "Troy, your daughter wants to eat."

"And I want a kiss, now who is going to win?" I laughed looking up at him, "Most definitely not you." Troy let a sly grin come over his face, "Lie," his hand pulled my chin closer to his and his lips pressed against mine. A smile crossing his face, "See?" I pulled him down closer to me so I could press my face into his neck. "Are you alright?" he questioned after a minute, "Yes, I'm just tired and I miss you."

"We'll have plenty of us time tonight, okay?" I looked up at him, "I know, but now I have to feed her and then get ready to go over to Melissa's with her while you go to Josh and," sudden tears happened because my hormones were still freaking crazy. Troy sat back and he then pulled me into his lap, he was getting REALLY good at the whole tear meltdown moment. He pressed his lips into my temple, "Relax pretty girl, Logan will mostly sleep while you are getting your hair done and what not. She'll love all of the attention she'll receive. Then we'll meet up at your parent's place so you can feed her one last time and then we go to the wedding. We do picture and then we pick Lolo up, meet up with my parents and have a fantastic night, okay?"

I closed my eyes resting against him, "Why can't you feed her?" I questioned, Troy laughed, "Because I don't produce milk, I think it was forgotten." I smiled, "I think you are just lazy." Troy laughed, "That's it, I'm lazy."

"Have you done a single workout?" Troy cocked his head to look at me, "I have been kind of busy." He said, "With what? Feeding a baby." Troy couldn't help but laugh, "I love you,"

"I love you too, now, hand me our little girl so I can feed her, please,"

"Yes ma'am," Troy rolled out of the bed while I sat up and I adjusted my shirt, snapping the button off my bra and Troy was kissing her face but she was getting irritated with him because he didn't provide what she wanted. I took her into my arms and she was quick to latch on. Troy tossed me her burp rag and a blanket. "Thanks,"

"Do you want a water?" I nodded, "Yes please," Troy nodded his head, and he disappeared down to the kitchen while I snuggled Logan closer to me. My eyes watched her face for what felt like ever. My finger went down the side of her arm, her eyes lifted towards mine and she pressed herself closer to me. I rubbed her butt gently. "You are beautiful with a baby," Troy spoke, my eyes lifted up to his and I smiled, "I hope I look beautiful for the wedding tonight."

"Oh you will be." Troy smirked and he sat down next to me. I took a drink of my water while Troy rested his hand on my thigh. "She is pretty damn beautiful Brie," He kissed my temple while Logan pulled away. She started to cry and Troy played with her toe. "Here, let me burp her." I nodded my head while Troy took her. He smiled while I covered his shoulder with a blanket while he rested Logan onto his shoulder. Her face turned towards mine and I kissed her forehead.

"Beautiful girl," Troy rubbed and patted her back gently. I found her fingers and I played with them until she finally burped. "Do you think she wants more food?"

"Most likely."

Logan and I switched sides and she began to nurse on the other side. "Do you know what she is wearing to the reception?" Troy asked, I nodded, "I laid it out last night."

"Good. I'll pack all of her stuff up for your parents house."

"Thank you. Will you take her while I go and take a shower after we are done?"

"Yes ma'am,"

* * *

><p>Troy opened the door to my parent's house when two children came flying around the corner giggling and screaming. Troy laughs as he picked each of them up and tossed them over his shoulder while I followed behind with Logan's car seat. "Troy! We have missed you!"<p>

"You saw me yesterday," his laughed because those two just adored Troy by every aspect. My mom came down the stairs and she gave me a smile, "You look beautiful Gabi," I smiled back, "Thank you," I concluded, "Troy, I'm going to go upstairs and feed her, okay?" Troy turned to look at me, "Got it, I'll stay down here to entertain the twins. Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"I will."

I followed my mom back upstairs and we went into their room. "How are you feeling pretty girl?" I shrugged as I put Logan's car seat down onto the bed. "You get settled, I'll get her out." I didn't argue I just hopped onto the bed unzipping my jacket and pushing my tank top around. I grabbed her blanket from the diaper bag, "Why the shrug?" my mom asked, she was cooing to Logan while I sighed.

"I don't know, I have my moments where I just don't think I am good at this. I some times don't feel a bond to her and other times I feel this great strength. I think it is from a lack of sleep and I guess I feel like more crying than laughing anymore." My mom looked up with a hint of concern in her eyes but then focused on getting Logan to me so we could leave. I still have to put my dress on and do the final touches to my makeup.

Melissa was a bit freaked out but the girls were handling her nicely for me to slip away to feed Logan and to bring her to my parent's house. My mom held Logan close and then she gave her to me, Logan got settled quickly and then my mom climbed up onto the bed next to me. "I think you and Troy are doing a fantastic job so far. You aren't even two weeks into everything yet."

"Sometimes she just cries mom and she wants Troy half the time. I feel like she doesn't like me." My mom laughed, "Gabi, you provide her food. She loves you and the first couple of weeks are the roughest weeks, you have to remember that with the twins. You are doing what you can to swim above water right now. Maybe she will be a daddy's girl but c'mon, you were the same exact way."

The corners of my lips turned up, "I know, I know, I just don't get this rewarding feeling that I am doing this all perfectly."

"Because there is no perfect way to do it. You feed the baby, you cuddle the baby, and you change the baby's diaper. You are doing it right. I promise Gabi, in a couple of months when you start to see her personality come out and those smiles and giggles it is the best feeling in the world to know you have a happy baby. Hell, you have a very happy baby right now."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You are doing just fine Gabs,"

"You know, you are really getting better with these mom and daughter talks," I joked, my mom laughed, "It only took me twenty-five years!"

"Has she been eating like clock work or pretty random?"

"It depends on how the feeding goes. Right now, I have a feeling it will be about two to three hours before she wants to eat again. She is already eating better than she did earlier today and wanted to eat again thirty minutes later." My mom looked at me with a funny smile, "What?"

"You have a strong bond with her Gabs, you do. If you can tell all of that by how she is feeding then you have a great bond. It will only get better."

"Thanks,"

Logan fed for another twenty minutes while my mom and I talked about silly things. I had not gotten this time with her in a while and now with a baby I needed her more than ever. There was a knock on the door and then it opened, I looked at it as Troy slid through, he was basically ready to go and I smiled looking at him. "Everything going okay up here?"

I nodded my head gently, "We are almost finished. Is that right Logan?" she rested her hands against me and she pulled away, announcing she was done. Troy went back out to the hallway and grabbed something. "Here," he pulled in a bag, which held my dress, and shoes. "Thanks," I said with a smile, he nodded, "No problem." He came over and stole Logan from my arms, "There is my little girl," he kissed the top of her head while my mom couldn't resist a smile. "He looks just like your dad." She remarked, "He loved to hold you."

I looked at Troy because this was the Troy I have seen so much in the past two weeks. Caring, calm, loving, and so beautiful with our daughter. "He is a rock star."

"Go change," Troy instructed, "We have to go. We don't want to be late."

"I'm going, I'm going." I announced, I went into my mom's bathroom and I began to change my clothes quickly. I put in extra breast pads and then I slipped on my dress, I opened the door while I slipped on my heels, "Mom, will you zip my dress,"

"I got it. Your mom stole Logan," Troy's cool hand slid over my shoulder and he grabbed the zipper jerking it up. He then rested his hands on my shoulders, his large hands that made me feel every single part of my body. He kissed my cheek and he then smacked my ass, "You ready?" I nodded my head as I searched for Logan. "They went downstairs, come on, I know we'll say goodbye."

We walked downstairs; Lilly and Cam were sitting around my mom while I couldn't help but smile. I pressed my lips together while my dad walked through the backdoor. "Well, don't you look beautiful," I went over and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "Hi Daddy,"

"Hi sweet girl," he kissed the top of my head and he rubbed my back, "Gabs, we have to go." I sighed, "I have to say goodbye to my daughter,"

"I understand this process takes a good twenty minutes." I threw him a look, I was nervous as hell leaving Logan behind for the first time. I was a nervous wreck and I wasn't quite sure I was ready to leave her. I wasn't sure Troy saw it in my face about how scared I was to leave her. I knew it was only going to be a couple of hours but I trusted myself. I really trusted myself with her and I trusted my mom but what if I wasn't here.

"Gabi,"

Of course, my dad would notice it first, "I'm okay," Troy watched me as I went over to my mom, I bent over and I kissed Logan's forehead, "Be good, mommy will be back as soon as possible." Logan was already falling back asleep, I stroked her forehead and I didn't want to leave. Troy pulled his hands around my waist to pull me away, "Maybe she should go with us."

"No, come on Brie,"

He bent over to kiss Logan's forehead, "See ya later little girl, be good for grandma and grandpa."

"Ew, can we not?" I laughed looking at my dad, "You are though."

Troy picked up my hand; "I'll call you guys after the wedding!"

"Okay!"

"Have fun!" My dad yelled, I followed Troy out the door and once the door was shut, I stopped, "Troy, I can't leave her."

"But you can."

"No, what if,"

"Nope. Not a single what if."

I bit down on my lip, Troy looked at me and he sighed, "It's going to be okay. I really can't figure out your emotions Brie, you one minute want a break from her and the next minute you can't leave her."

My hands began to shake, "I don't know, I'm sorry," Troy chewed on the inside of his cheek while he pulled his hand close to mine, "It's okay, how about we go to the wedding. If you must come back we can skip pictures and go grab her. Okay?"

I looked into his eyes for just a moment, "What if something happens to her."

"Our phones will be on vibrate," Troy seemed stressed by everything that was going on, "I just can't figure you out right now Gabs, I wish I understood what you were feeling so I could do something." I looked at Troy confused but I then understood what he was saying, "Gabs," I turned away from him as I caught my breath. "Gabs," he drew out my name a little bit longer this time while I tried not to have a complete anxiety attack. I don't know where this was coming from. "Brie,"

"I'm fine, I am just trying to catch my breath."

"You are scaring me."

"We are running late," I headed towards the car, "We don't walk away from a fight." Troy simply said, I turned around to face him, "Can we talk in the car?" his eyes flickered to the door of my parent's house and then back to me. He nodded his head, "Yea, come on,"

I went over to the car and I slid inside, Troy got into his side of the car and the engine purred to life. "Are you okay Gabs? I know having a baby in the past two weeks is pretty dramatic but…you aren't exactly the same person." I knew he was trying to word it different than he did. He was confused about how to word such a thing. "I don't know what's wrong with me Troy. I think it's the lack of sleep." Troy looked over at me at the stoplight, "I have lack of sleep Gabs and I don't have these crazy mood swings that I can't decide if I want my child or not."

"That's not fair. You don't have to breastfeed her,"

"Then introduce bottles if it is too much." Troy said simply, I turned my head out of the window because I hated that we were fighting. "We have been parents for two weeks and we are already fighting." I mumbled, "Because something is wrong and you aren't saying anything. I can help you more. I can do something else but you are shutting me out like always."

"Troy, I'm not shutting you out! I don't know my emotions either. I don't understand what the hell is wrong with me. Sometimes I just want to lock myself in my room and other times I just want to hold her for hours. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Troy had pulled into the clubhouse parking lot where Melissa and Josh were getting married, the golf coarse behind him. He put the car into park and he ran his hands over his face. "Brie, I don't want to do this right now. Pinky promises we finish this conversation soon."

"What do you mean you don't want to do this right now? We don't walk away from fights." My words flew back at him, "Come on," he shut the car off and he got out of the car. I followed suit and when he got to the front of the car, I shut my door and then he pulled me gently by my wrists closer to him. He lowered his lips to the top of my head and he rested them there for a minute. "I love you," three simple words, "And I hate that something is wrong and maybe it's because you don't understand either but I hate it because you are battling emotions much greater than I can fix with simple words. I hate that we are fighting over such a stupid thing on a special day for Josh and Mel,"

I pulled my head away from him and he squeezed my wrists to keep me close. His blue eyes looked into mine with something filled with sadness. I took a deep breath trying to fight off tears because I didn't want to ruin my make-up that was already done.

I loved that we didn't walk away from fights. It was probably my favorite part about our relationship together. "Maybe tonight, we can leave the reception a little early and just talk after Logan is asleep." I told him; he nodded his head, "Okay."

"I love you Troy,"

A smile took over the corner of his lips and he kissed me. "Bolton! Let's go!" Troy spun around to see Zach yelling at him, "One second!" Troy held up a finger and Zach grumbled from afar, "I'll see you in a bit." He kissed my forehead and was racing across the parking lot to catch up.

I stopped myself and I looked at the clubhouse where Melissa was getting ready, or finishing getting ready. I went to the front doors and was quickly escorted back to the lady in white. "Thank God! You are finally here."

"Sorry, mental breakdown about leaving my child." I forced a playful smile and Mallory gaped, "I did the same thing when I left Audrey for the first time. Miserable." I nodded my head while flowers were passed out, pictures were being taken in the room, and every different second there was another flash. I put on a smile when Ellie grabbed my arm gently. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired. I do have an infant that I am caring for."

Ellie pulled me into a hug, "Something is wrong, we will be having a talk later."

"Guys! It's time to line up!" I pulled away from Ellie and she squeezed my wrist, "Okay?" I nodded my head while I again, battled back tears, but I held them at bay just for Melissa. This was her day; I was not going to ruin her day. I sent out a big breath and I folded my hands around the flower. I walked with Ellie to where we were setting up. Melissa grabbed her dad's arm with a smile while I found Troy.

Troy kissed my temple, the music started and all of us began to walk down the aisle, one by one, foot by foot, toe by toe we walked down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Melissa let out a little scream of laughter as Josh picked her up easily; they were both filled with grins as they were in the middle of taking pictures. I smiled because they were adorable and I was happy for both of them. I still remember way back when I met Josh. I smiled softly and Ellie slid in next to me. We had already taken two hundred pictures it felt like and my face was worn out.<p>

"Can we talk before you go pick up Logan?"

"Do you want to go pick up Logan with me?" I suggested, Ellie nodded her head, "Yea, I would like that." I went over to the boys who all had a beer in their hand. I ran my hand over Troy's shoulder, "Can I have the car keys? Ellie and I are going to go pick up Logan."

"Do you want me to go?" Troy asked, he reached into his pocket and I shook my head, "It's okay. You can stay. I am just going to feed her and then come back out. Your parents should be out here by then to take her for a little bit since we aren't staying that long tonight."

"Okay," he pulled the keys out and he drops them into my hand. He then stole a quick kiss, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I turned away and I caught up with Ellie, she smiled, "Come on, I have missed my Gabs,"

"I have missed you El,"

We got into the car, "Is everything okay? Don't get angry at Troy about this but he wanted me to talk to you. He figured maybe it would be easier to talk about with a friend." I hesitated because Troy shouldn't be talking about this stuff with our friends but I understood what he was saying. I pressed my lips together and I drove the car for a couple of minutes, "I don't know what is wrong with me Ellie,"

"Are you having any negative thoughts?"

"Towards myself?"

"Or Logan,"

"Absolutely not. I love everything about Logan. I just some days don't want to do anything and I think I am just tired and trying to recover from the birth still. I don't understand why this is such a big deal?"

Ellie looked at me for a couple of minutes trying to gain her thoughts, "I think Troy is just worried about you. You aren't his vibrant wife, the one who is constantly talking and laughing. I told him it was probably just your hormones coming back after a long pregnancy and then everything that happened after the birth. He said you aren't sleeping much."

"No moms are ever caught up on sleep Ellie,"

"I know, I also told Troy that."

"I am scared she will just stop breathing and Troy and I will sleep through it. I just watch her sleep and I can't ask Troy to because then he will get mad at me for watching her sleep. I don't know the last time I got some solid sleep."

"Gabs, Logan will be fine."

"She was barely breathing when I gave birth Ellie," Ellie looked over at me and I pulled into my parent's driveway. "Gabs,"

"I know, it's stupid but I am scared." I fiddled with my hands while I battled back tears, "I love her so much and I don't want anything to happen to her. She is my baby and I don't want anything to happen to her under my watch."

"Come on, let's go see this precious baby," we walked into the house to hear a screaming Logan, my mother instincts kicked in. I walked to the living room where my dad was trying to calm the screams coming from her mouth. My dad turned to catch my eye, "Hey look, your favorite person is here," I walked over and I slipped Logan out of my dad's arm.

Her crying continued but I noticed one thing that normally makes her pretty mad, her swaddle wasn't tight enough. I slipped off my heels and I then leaned over onto the couch where I undid her swaddle, causing the screams to louden even more. I cringed slightly but I quickly made her swaddle extra tight. I then adjusted her hat and put her back onto my shoulder where I rubbed her back.

She slowly began to calm down again and I kissed her temple, "Well hell,"

"I should have mentioned she likes to be tight in her swaddle." I said with a sigh, "I have been pretty forgetful lately."

"I didn't even think about that, hey, you have your daughter down." I smiled and I went over to hug my dad from the side. "Thanks for watching her. Where is mom?"

"She is outside with the twins." I nodded, "Ellie and I are going to go upstairs and feed Logan before we leave. Okay?"

"Yup, have fun," I nodded my head while I guided Ellie upstairs to my parent's room. "Gabi, girl, you are a great mom."

"I just fixed one thing that I noticed."

"That's what mom's do."

* * *

><p>Troy loosened his tie from around his neck while I pulled Logan out of her car seat. She was sleeping after an eventful night of being passed around from person to person this evening. The entire team to families, to friends all wanted their hands on her.<p>

I crawled into the bed and I let her rest on my chest. "Ellie said you guys had a good talk." I nodded my head while I stroked the back of Logan's head. "Yes,"

"She told me about your fear."

I didn't even look up at him, "Gabs,"

"It's a legit fear," I said, my voice cracking under pressure. "I know," the bed eased down and he came up next to Logan and I. "I understand." His hand ran under my chin and he lifted it up gently, "Brie, look at me for a minute," my eyes burned trying to keep tears back. "That moment in the hospital room was one of the scariest moments of my entire life. It goes right up there with our break-up. Something I _never _want to relive again." He looked down at Logan, a faint smile crossing his lip. "She is here with us. We can only do what we know what to do. You need rest though, if you want, we can take turns watching her in the middle of the night. You need some sleep though. Your emotions are going crazy and this is what happens when Gabi doesn't have sleep."

I took one of my hands to wipe away tears because Troy was being wonderful when I wasn't being wonderful. Troy shifted Logan out of my arms and he then leaned over to set her in her bassinet. He then pulled me close to his chest, his hands rubbing my back gently; Troy pulled me closer to him, his lips pressing to my forehead. "Gabs,"

"I am tired Troy,"

"I bet you are. How can we fix this though? This isn't going to work for us."

My fingers found his while I twisted his hand into mine, "It's not fair that my fear is being pushed on to you to watch her and you not get sleep."

"Right now, I am feeling great. I am great on sleep you are not. I need you to get some sleep. I will let you feed her and then I will stay up with her."

"Troy, you have CY Young tomorrow."

"Gabi, this isn't regular season. It's a stupid award,"

"That you really want and deserve."

"It's not like I have to pitch tomorrow Gabs, my work is done. We wanted a baby in an off-season for a reason. I am not taking no for an answer, you are irrational right now. Fed Logan and then I am going to take her out of the room until she needs to eat again. Understood?"

I bit on my lip and I nodded my head, too tired to even argue with Troy. "Okay,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I rubbed my eyes while I stared at Logan who was staring back at me. It was some odd time in the morning and I knew she needed to eat but I also knew Gabi was actually sleeping. We had already done one extra feeding and my weary, eyes glanced up to the clock to see it was almost four thirty.

"Do you really needs to eat?" she moved her arms around while I leaned closer to her, "I am going on about three hours of sleep little girl, your momma is exhausted, is eating really important?"

She kicked her legs and the swaddle started to come undone. I shook my head because I had dozed off a couple of times on the couch but both times Logan was kicking and making noises. I knew this fear was one a lot of mothers had but we needed sleep. We couldn't do this for a long time.

Logan cooed and made another noise and I smiled. I reached over and I picked her up, "I'm tired Lolo," I kissed the top of her head because I was due at the stadium in about twelve hours to get the results of the CY young winner. I situated Logan into my arms and I picked up her blanket, pacifier, and my cell phone. I shut off some lights in the hallway along the way until I got to our bedroom.

My hip edged the door open, Skip was sitting on the bed licking his paw, Gabi was curled up still sleeping and I thanked God that she was sleeping because I was chalking every single emotion up to lack of sleep. Moving across the room, I sat down on my side of the bed, I eased down and I let Logan coo close to Gabi's face. Gabi stirred a little bit, my lips turned up again because Gabi's did.

"Hi little girl," Gabi took Logan's hand and she kissed it. I edged closer and Gabi looked up at me, "What time is it?"

"About four thirty,"

Gabi nodded her head; "I'll go feed her downstairs so you can get some sleep."

I stopped her, "Brie, I think we only have a couple of hours until you'll fully be up. How about you feed her in here and then we both get some rest together. I watched her sleep for a long time tonight and she is fine. I know it could take one thing but she doesn't have blankets, siding, or anything that could harm her breathing, okay?" her eyes looked at me, "Troy,"

"I get it Brie, I do, but we have got to learn how to sleep. She is going to be fine. Tonight we just do a couple of hours and tomorrow we extend it even more. Sleep is needed; you don't function well off of little sleep. I know you know this."

She only nodded her head and I looked at Logan, her eyes searching for Gabi, I kissed her forehead, "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, November 16<em>_th__, 2019_

Gabi's POV

I rocked Logan gently while she slept in her car seat; Troy was putting on a microphone while holding back a yawn. He slept until noon today while Logan and I did stuff around the house. I was feeling better today, much better than yesterday.

I let out a big breath because I was completely nervous for Troy; I just wanted him to win this because he deserved this. "Oh my goodness, look at her," I looked up to see our GM walk through, he bent over to look at her and I smiled. "How are you feeling Gabi?"

"Good, good, I am a little bit behind on sleep though." He smiled while he looked at her for another moment. Troy walked over and he kissed my temple, "Troy, I hope this goes well!"

"Thanks Sir, I hope it does too. I have dreamed about this since I was a little boy." The GM smiled while Logan began to stir in her car seat. I leaned over and I unbuckled her from her car seat, she squirmed in my arms until she was content against me. Troy grabbed the heavy blanket from the car seat and put it over her body. We were standing outside in November, it wasn't too chilly outside but it wasn't that warm either.

"Here, let me see her," Troy took Logan who curled against his chest almost naturally. He stuck the blanket around her while we he went around to talk to people. I smiled because he was a natural at this whole parenting thing. "There you are," I turned to see my dad and I smiled, "Hey," he reached over and pulled me into a hug, "How are you?"

"Good, a lot better than yesterday."

"That's good." He scanned the area and he settled on Troy and Logan. "How is she doing?"

"Good, she only woke up twice last night wanting to eat,"

"That was sweet of her,"

"She is already up a pound and half from birth," I remarked, "So somebody is eating very well,"

My dad smiled while he rubbed my lower back, Troy ventured back over to us while Logan had fallen back asleep on his chest. "Troy, it's about time!" somebody yelled, Troy turned towards me and I reached over for Logan. "I want to see her," my dad said, I nodded as Troy gave Logan to my dad. She only fussed for a minute before doing the same exact thing she just did to Troy.

I tucked the blanket in around her and I kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened to look at me and I smiled, "You are beautiful, yes," she grimaced and then closed her eyes again. Troy was being set up with the microphone and they turned the Jumbotron on to the announcement. My stomach crawled with nerves when it popped up, "Hello! It is time for us to announce our AL CY Young award winner! We have discussed multiply options of who could win because pitching was very dominant this year."

"Alright, so here we go,"

The man began to undo the envelope probably as slowly as ever. Troy was chewing on his fingernail and then he would rub the back of his neck from the nerves that were racing through him. I pressed my lips together and bit down onto my tongue. They pulled the thing out and the man cleared his throat.

"Your 2019 AL CY Young winner is….Troy Bolton from the Kansas City Royals," I yelped in excitement as did the entire grounds. They read off his season stats, I ran over to him really quickly as I hugged his waist and kissed his cheek. "Congrats baby," he smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss, his smile was huge as they announced they were going to Troy in Kansas City.

I stepped out of the picture and I gleamed with happiness. If Troy was happy, I was happy. Our emotions seemed to always be connected some way or another. I looked at Logan who was awake after the small set of noise. "Logy, daddy won!" she looked at me and I smiled at her, my dad was grinning and I looked over at Troy. "Troy, congratulations on the CY young!" the announcer spoke, Troy grinned, "Thank you!"

"I guess we should also congratulate you on the new baby as well!"

"Thanks, it has been a crazy couple of weeks!"

"You had a girl right?"

"Yes, her name is Logan Brielle, she is almost two weeks old."

"Are you getting any sleep?"

"Barely," Troy joked with a smile, "Does the CY Young make up for that lack of sleep?"

"Oh man, you have no idea, I don't think I will be able to sleep. It is a complete honor to have this award. I have dreamed about it since I was a young child, since I knew what a CY young was. The best of the best get the CY Young and that's what I want."

"Do you regret signing a long term contract last year after such a solid year this year?"

"No. I was staying here no matter what. My family is here. My wife's parents and siblings are here. We want our daughter to grow up around family and I love this organization. We are going to take it to the top and win a World Series for this town. I'm staying."

"You had 11 wins in a row to start the season, did each start make you even more nervous?"

"Yes, after the fifth one it was like, okay, this isn't a coincidence you are actually pitching very well. I just tried to keep my mind with my teammates and to help them win. The whole goal is to get a team win. We have each other on our backs together and we will succeed again. Last year wasn't a fluke year."

"Thank you Troy and congratulations again on the baby and the CY Young! We hope you have a fantastic off season!"

"Thank you!" then Troy was off air, he took his microphone and headphones off. He then came running over to me, I braced myself as he picked me up in a tight hug, I laughed while he squeezed me close. Troy laughed, "I did it! I did it!" I kissed his cheek and I looked at him, "I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you Brie, for letting me do this," I kissed him and he let me go, he then went over to me dad. He took Logan from him and he kissed her cheek. Logan cried but Troy put the blanket back over her, "Where do you want to celebrate Logan?"

"Mom's breast," I joked, Troy and my dad laughed while I stroked Logan's forehead. "She is so precious Gabi,"

"We are doing something right. We know how to make pretty kids."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. You guys. Let me just start…how about those Kansas City Royals right NOW? HOLY SHIT! People in KC are going crazy! This also explains my absence…a little. Between the Royals and school I have been swamped. I thought about doing a midweek post and then well…it was Thursday. It has just been CRAZY. I have midterms coming up, more tests, next weekend is already busy. It is just getting crazy. That holiday feel seems to already be here in early October! Wow.<strong>

**I hope you guys have had a great two weeks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More exciting things are going to be happening in the Bolton world! Yay! **

**Thanks for being patient and not killing me! Lol I love you guys! **

**Please Review! Thanks guys! You are the best! **


	30. Logan's First Thanksgiving

Chapter 30 – Logan's First Thanksgiving

_Tuesday, November 26__th__, 2019 – Logan 3 weeks old _

_Gabi's POV_

"This one is looking for a full time job," I told him, Troy rocked Logan in his arms as he looked over another one, "This one says she loves to travel, has finished school, and looking for a job."

"That is a good, what is her experience?" I asked him; Troy scrunched his nose, "Has never baby sat before." Troy put the copy into the trash pile while Logan continued to sleep in his arms. I pressed my lips together while I went through another one. Obviously they couldn't be allergic to cats, grass, or anything involved with baseball and my house. I sighed while I looked over another.

"Troy, this seems hopeless."

"It's not hopeless," Troy said, his eyes scanned another, "Let's pick our top five and then we interview them, see them with Logan, and go on from there. If we have to use our parents for a bit then it will be okay. Your dad is an agent, they probably wouldn't mind him coming along."

"I actually got an email from Royals, they said they wanted the nanny to ride on a different plane. Too much goes on in the plane," I told Troy, "They are going to add on to your salary what it should cost to fly her everywhere."

"Good," Troy scanned his paper some more, "Fox said they would just pay for what would be my room normally. They already told me they were lucky enough they didn't have to pay for my room." Troy cracked a smile, "It is all coming together. Now…if we could just find a nanny." I pressed my lips together while I read over another application that Troy and I had sent out and got a lot of replies back.

"I like this one," Troy started, "26 years old, finished college with a Early Childhood Education degree, taught for a couple of years but is now looking for something a little different. Loves to travel, likes cats, baseball, and she has two nephews and three nieces whom she loves endlessly." I nodded my head, "Keep,"

"I thought so."

Logan began to stir in his arms, Troy put down the papers as he steadied her in his arms. "What do you think you are doing Lolo," he smiled at her while I rested my papers to look at her too, my eyes drifting to the clock to see the last time that she ate. "I think somebody wants to eat again." I told Troy, "Of course, my big girl always wants to eat."

"She is just like you." I answered, Troy cringed, "Cheap shot."

"Whatever." Troy couldn't wipe the small off of his face, "Troy, you have been pretty happy the past couple of weeks." I said with a smile, Troy looked at me, and then he looked down at Logan, "Why wouldn't I be happy? I have an amazing wife, a beautiful daughter, and did I not mention my beautiful wife?" I felt a blush work up around my cheeks. He reached over and kissed my cheek. "You make me the happiest man alive Brie,"

I wanted to do everything but feed Logan right now, "Put the baby down," I instructed, Troy raised his eyebrow at me but he didn't object. He put her in the rocker next to us and then he looked at me with a questioning look. I pushed the papers away from me, and then I leaned over closer to Troy as I pressed my lips to his.

He grabbed my waist and he pulled me closer, my ass left the chair and I settled into his lap while our kissing continued. "Good God, good to know that you guys haven't lost any sexual desire towards one another." Troy pulled apart reluctantly because I mean, Cody had pretty much seen it all.

"Welcome Cody, barge into the house when you want to." Troy sneered, Cody laughed, I kissed Troy's cheek and he squeezed my sides again. I got off of his lap and Troy turned towards Cody, "What have we done to grace us with your presence?" Cody laughed, "Becca wanted some alone time so I grabbed Ben and I figured you guys could use some company."

"Oh could we?" Troy sarcastically said, his chin placed in his hand, I laughed and I smacked Troy's shoulder. "Troy, be nice. It wasn't going any farther than that anyways." Troy grumbled, I reached down and I picked up Logan who was looking around for something else. "Oh my goodness let me see her." I rolled my eyes, "Beware, she is getting hungry. She just woke up."

Cody nodded, Troy reached over for Ben and Troy started to play with him. Cody took Logan from me and I smiled. I went around to Troy to wrap my arms around his neck, my chin resting on his shoulder. I looked at Logan and Cody. Cody was all smiles while Logan looked at him in fascination. She reached her hand up in the air even though she wasn't quite sure what the hell her hand was.

Ben was playing with Troy's nose and he giggled as he squeezed it. "Look at this little guy," Cody laughed while he watched Ben and then he looked down at Logan because she was just as happy in his arms. I smiled because all of my people were happy.

"Mr. Bolton, have you proposed…" Cody glanced at Troy and then Troy shot a glance to Cody, as if telling him to shut the hell up. "What?" I questioned, Troy sighed, "Cody, man, why the hell do you do this to me?" Cody laughed, "Man, I have dropped the ball a lot this year." Troy grumbled and then he leaned his head back towards me. "Cody and Becca asked if we wanted to go on a vacation after the last wedding in January. It would be before my," Troy paused again, a smile flirting over his face, "What do you say?"

"Troy Bolton, what are you not telling me?" Cody laughed, "Logan, your dad is about to get his ass kicked," Troy turned around to face me, Ben was still climbing around in his lap while Troy gave me another breathtaking smile…that I wasn't buying. I placed my hands on my hips and Troy sighed, "Man, you are not buying it,"

"Not one bit,"

"The Caravan is the last week of January and the first week of February." Troy finally said, "It's in my contact that I must go, something the Royals asked me to do. I can't really say no either, this is my team that I am the leader of."

"So you are going to be gone for two weeks."

"Well…yes."

A sigh left my mouth, "I guess I can't complain. I made you sign the contract."

"You made me sign a contract six years ago…"

"Yup, I totally made you."

Troy smiled, "But for real, do you want to go on vacation with them? It would be after the wedding for like two weeks, maybe shorter, I don't know depends on where we go." I looked at him and then at Cody who nodded his head, "I'm not leaving Logan," I answered, "Not for that long. I can't even leave her for two hours without having issues." Troy smiled, "Logan can come." Troy reached up to touch my chin with a smile.

"Ben is going most likely, they can play," Cody said, I smiled, "Where would we be going my friends?" I asked, "Becca wants to go to St. Thomas," Cody said, "She wants to, quote on quote, 'get the hell out of here.'" I laughed, "I feel her. By then I am ready to get the hell out of here too." Logan began to cry and Cody looked down at her, "Yea, I can't provide what you want, when is mommy going to start giving you bottles?"

"Soon. I started pumping last weekend. I am getting a supply started and going from there."

"I am excited." Troy said, "I can not wait to feed her," I smiled, "Patient is a virtue my husband." I kissed his cheek, "I am game for a vacation. We have to work on somebody's passport," I went over to sweep Logan's black hair away from her head and then I stole her from Cody. "Are you ready to go eat beautiful girl?" I rested her head on my shoulder, I rubbed her back gently, and "Text me if you need anything okay?"

I nodded at Troy, "Will do."

* * *

><p>Troy washed his face off after shaving because it had been a while since he had actually shaven anything off of his face. "I was going to bring up the vacation thing with you a while ago. I just keep forgetting."<p>

"I want too. It would be fun."

"I think so too. We can also test to see how Logan is going to be on a plane." I nodded my head because Logan was finally sleeping after another long day of feedings, burping's, diaper changing, and no napping. Troy came around to the bed and he crawled underneath of the blankets, I was already underneath of them so he put his hand on my other hip as he pulled me close to him.

"Would we get to see a pirate show?" Troy laughed, his chin rested on my shoulder, "If you wanted too," I smiled and I rolled over to be closer to him, he kissed me softly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Only about three more weeks," he whispered into my ear, a breath caught into my throat because even being exhausted I still wanted to have sex with my husband. Even though I was extremely sore down there for a solid two weeks was enough to make sex repulsive but now I was feeling great right now. Tomorrow, it could be a whole different story.

I pulled his lips closer to me and his warm lips meshed with mine. I grinned as he breathed into my lips, "Have I told you recently how beautiful you are and how much I appreciate everything you are doing for Logan right now?"

"Are you sucking up?"

"A little bit," he whispered, I laughed and I kissed him again. Troy ran a hand over my back and he kissed me a little bit harder this time. Logan then burst into a loud cry. Troy pulled away and he looked over at her cradle. "What the hell, have you been hanging out with Cody too much?" I laughed as I rolled onto my back; I put a pacifier back into her mouth that she had spit out making her angry.

"Mmm, all better,"

Troy sighed, "I bet she is. Just as everything was getting good."

"You knew that was the end,"

"Whatever."

I smiled while I turned out the lights and I cuddled close to him, he kissed the top of head as he secured me into his arms. "Beautiful," he whispered again, I giggled, "Go to sleep Troy,"

"You first."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, November 27<em>_th__, 2019_

"I'd say we call these two," Troy looked at the two resumes in front of us and I adjusted Logan as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "I do like those two." I admitted, "Do we want to interview them tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving," I said with a laugh, Troy scrunched his nose, "Oh yea. What are the details for that again?"

"My parents noon, your parents five."

"Yay, family time," Troy joked, I laughed, "Alright, what about next week? Monday?"

"That works."

I looked at Troy, as we were both exhausted after the night Logan just put us through. I rubbed my forehead with my hand and I let out a long breath. Logan was curled up next to me fast asleep. "Can you believe she is almost four weeks old," Troy leaned over to tickle her toes and I looked down at the precious face staring back at me.

"We still have time before four weeks, don't rush it," Troy leaned over to kiss my temple softly, "Let me call these two and set up an interview and play date."

"Okay," he kissed me again and he reached over for his cell phone on the nightstand. We had advertised that we needed a nanny that could work for six months out of the year, traveling, with a baseball team.

They didn't know who or what it was for but they knew it was most likely for the Kansas City Royals. Troy pulled the sheet closer to him as he dialed the cell phone number on the paper.

He put the phone to his ear as I adjusted Logan's hat. "Hello, is this Alyssa Diam?" I looked over her sheet again. Twenty-seven with a degree in child care. Once worked as a preschool teacher but wants to do something different and could use a full time nanny job. She enjoyed going to Royals games and just moved to Kansas City two years ago nannying for several different people.

"Hi, this is Troy Bolton and I am calling you about the nanny job you applied for," Troy let a small smile cross his lips and I leaned against him, "Yes, that Troy Bolton,"

A laugh came from the other end; "I am looking to set up an interview with you on Monday, is that possible?"

The girl on the other end talked for a few moments and then Troy grabbed a pen, "Monday at four thirty is perfect. I will email you the location, alright?"

"See you tomorrow,"

Troy hung up the phone and he smiled, "One down, one to go."

"Was she excited?"

"A little bit." He marked another thing down and he looked at me, "We need to do this somewhere else."

"We can do it at Kauffman."

"We could…" Troy thought about it for a minute, "That is actually a good idea." I smiled and I squeezed Troy's arm. He grabbed the other application and my eyes scanned that one. Traveler, twenty seven years old, recently divorced, degree in early childhood education, just moved to Kansas City last year to be closer to her family.

"These girls are older than us, this just seems wrong," Troy said, I laughed and Logan stirred. "Lolo," Troy looked excited as hell that she was awake. "Make the phone call."

Troy did as told and he dialed the number. He waited a minute and then he smiled, "Hi, is this Jessica Martin?"

"I'm Troy Bolton and I am calling about the nanny position that you applied for a couple of weeks ago."

"We would like to set up for an interview with you," Troy paused for a minute, frowned and then he nodded, "Understood. Thanks anyways!" Troy then hung up and I looked at him, "What was that about?"

"She just took a full time nanny job yesterday."

"Well damn," Troy reached over for Logan and I gave her up, "Can I see the other papers again?" Troy reached over and handed me the stack of applications that I wanted to see. "This was my other favorite." I said I slid it over to him as Troy looked at it.

"Sophia Hernandez, age 24,"

"She just graduated college and isn't ready to go sit inside an office somewhere to work but needs a source of income obviously. Lives not to far away from here, loves to travel, and she majored in child development and child care." Troy nodded, "Do you want to give her a shot?"

"Yea, the only thing about her is she is younger but that could also be good because then she isn't looking to go settle down with a family and if she wants to do that then she cant have this job."

"True, I'll call her."

Troy reached over for the phone again while Logan stuck her tongue out, Troy looked at her with a smile while I took a picture of the two. "Hi, is this Sophia?" the name rolled off Troy's tongue so easily and effortlessly. "I'm Troy Bolton, I am calling you about the nanny position you applied for."

"Yes, are you still interested?"

Another pause as Logan grunted.

"Can you do an interview on Monday at 3?"

"Awesome. I will text you the location of the interview later today okay?" Troy nodded his head and then he smiled, "See you then,"

"She doesn't know who I am," Troy automatically said, I laughed, "Not a big baseball fan?"

"That or the name didn't register."

"Hmm, interesting."

Logan started to cry and Troy looked down at her, "It's mommy's turn," he said automatically, I laughed, "No way, I did it this morning." Troy groaned, "Logan," she then looked up with a smile, I couldn't resist the laugh, and Troy shook his head as he pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "Come on stinky, let's go change your diaper." I smiled as he walked away, "Troy, don't forget Alex and Zach's dinner is tonight."

"Oh yea, our pre-thanksgiving, damn, Logan has me all messed up with the holidays this year." I smiled while I curled up with the blankets. Troy came back into the room with a fresh Logan and I smiled. I patted the bed as Troy set her down between us and then he lay on his side as we both played with her hands. "Are you going to eat a lot tomorrow Lolo?" I asked, she grunted and Troy smiled.

"Mommy is gonna taste good tomorrow," I laughed, "That sounds awful." Troy scrunched his nose, "I wonder if it will taste like Thanksgiving dinner," I busted out laughing, "Oh my god, stop, that is nasty." Troy laughed and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you Gabi," the way he would simply remind me how much he loved me made my insides swim with joy.

"I love you too Troy,"

"I love you Lolo," Troy whispered leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Do you think she'll like baseball?"

"I don't think she'll have much of a choice," I said with a smile, Troy grinned, "You are going to be my girl, yes, we are going to make the entire Royals team fall head over heels in love with you."

* * *

><p>Troy grabbed Logan's car seat and we started to walk up to Alex and Zach's house. Mallory and Colin were the only two not yet here but Mallory had her entire family in town so it was understandable for her to be late.<p>

I opened the door with my freehand and Troy walked through first and I followed. "Hello!" I called; I kicked off my shoes, as did Troy. He put Logan's car seat down and he decided to take her out here. She had just fallen asleep while in the car so the first couple of hours should be fun. "Did you bring the rocker?" Troy asked I nodded as Alex came around the corner.

"Yes, it is in the car. I didn't think she would fall asleep so quickly."

"She just ate. Milk coma," I smiled, "Do you want me to go get it?" I asked, Troy shook his head, "I'll go get it. You go and get a glass of wine," he kissed my forehead and I smiled, "Got it boss," Troy and I had decided that I was going to have two glasses of wine tonight and Logan's first bottle would most likely come tonight. I had decided that introducing bottles was going to start happening and I wanted to have some wine with the holidays coming around. I may even have less than two drinks tonight just in case Logan doesn't handle a bottle well later.

She had just eaten ten minutes ago before we left the house so hopefully she was good for a while. I took a deep breath as I walked into the kitchen with a smile, the group was all sitting around the table talking about something, "Hello," I cheered, Ellie, Melissa, and Becca all looked at me with a smile, "Where is my favorite princess?" Melissa asked, "She is sleeping. Troy is with her right now in the living room." Zach pushed back his chair along with Josh as they walked to the living room. I stole one of their chairs, Alex walked back into the kitchen and she poured a glass of wine.

"Mrs. Gabi is getting back onto the alcohol train!" Alex cheered, I laughed, "10 plus months sober was enough for me," I joked, Becca laughed, "Have you introduced bottles to her?"

"Tonight she will most likely get her first. We have a good supply worked up for a while and we will just continue to add to it. I will probably stop breastfeeding in January." I added, "Enough time to wean her off of my breast milk to formula. I just don't have time to breastfed while working. It could be done but I don't even want to attempt it. I was only breast fed for so many months anyways."

"Girl power to you," Becca said, "I stopped because I didn't want to do it with work either and I got criticized to the max,"

"I don't really care. She is getting the best stuff now anyways," Troy came into the kitchen with the boys and Cody leaned out for a high-five. "Where is Ben?" I asked, I took a sip of my wine and it tasted so much better than I remember. "He is with my parents tonight. Sleepover with the grandparents," a sly looked went between the two parents and Troy laughed, "Nobody go to their house," the group laughed and Troy was spotted with a beer in his hand.

"Colin," Mallory's voice seemed stressed from the moment she entered the door. I shared a look with Ellie and I sighed, I pushed back my chair and so did Ellie. We took our glasses of wine across the room to see Mallory and Colin quietly fighting between one another. Audrey was passed out in her car seat and I reached over to grab it gently while I let Ellie do damage control.

I took Audrey into the living room where I put a blanket over her and drew the canopy over top so she was shielded from the light. I then went back to see Colin walk through the living room into the kitchen, hopefully straight for a beer. Ellie was hugging Mallory so I decided to get Colin's side of the story first. A common thing that Ellie and I had to do these past couple of weeks.

Audrey had not been an easy task so far. "What's up Colin?" he snapped the top off the beer bottle, "Mallory is just being the typical pain in the ass tonight." He took a solid drink and I leaned against the counter. "The Mallory special?"

"Something like that." He stared out of the window and I sighed, "Is it because her mom is in town? You know how stressed she gets with her mom being around." Colin rubbed the back of his neck. "I yelled at her mom earlier which pissed her off and now she is pissed at me for yelling at her mom."

"What was her mom doing?"

"She wasn't holding Audrey right. It's like she forgot how to hold a baby. I don't want my daughter hurt."

"Obviously."

"And Mallory didn't like the tone I used with her."

"You know Mallory tries really hard to impress her mom."

"Yea, I get it but she doesn't need to keep it up. Why can't we just let it go after we leave her mom?"

"I'm not sure. How is Audrey doing?"

"Waking up every other hour," he grumbled, "You guys are low on sleep. Take it easy on each other. Okay?"

He took another drink of his beer, "You don't have to rescue our lives Gabi,"

"Colin," he looked and me and sighed, "What?"

"Relax a little, drink a beer, have fun tonight okay?"

He nodded his head and he then brushed past me, Ellie came into the kitchen, "Those two,"

"They are something else."

Zach came into the kitchen as he was checking over the food. We did untraditional food with our friends to have something different before spending Thanksgivings with our families. "Does anybody want to go Black Friday shopping?" Melissa asked as she flipped through a catalog. The girls all shared a look because who turned down shopping? "It is going to depend on how Logan is doing."

"Baby schedules," Mallory agreed, I squeezed her shoulder and she smiled, "Foods done!"

"Praise Jesus, I'm hungry."

The boys got into a line first as the women followed, a dish crashed to the ground in a slip of the hands. The group jumped and then Logan screamed. "Shit," I put down my wine glass as Troy turned to look at me, "I got her," I answered as I was already half way into the living room. Her eyes were squinted shut as she cried. I unbuckled her and easily picked her up.

"Come here sweet girl," I whispered, I didn't want her to wake Audrey up as I rocked her gently and kissed on her forehead. She quieted back down in my arms as I took her into the kitchen with me with her pacifier. She rested back into my arms and began to fall back asleep but once she saw the lights and people she woke back up a little. Troy came around and he smiled, "There is my little girl," he kissed her forehead and I smiled, "Bolton, stop making me want kids!" Alex warned, Troy laughed, "How do you not want a little angel like this?"

"Because mine would be related to Zach and what angel would that be, huh Troy?" Troy laughed, "Good point," I walked around putting food onto my plate as I held Logan carefully. When I was done I carried it into the kitchen and sat down next to Troy. Cody smiled as Logan had actually fallen back asleep but she was clutching my shirt so I didn't really want to go put her down.

"Ben is a lucky man," Cody mumbled, the group laughed "Ben is the lucky man. He has Audrey and Logan."

"Hot damn, he is going to be a womanizer."

"Womanizer, womanizer, oh you're a womanizer," Ellie and I sang together, everybody at the table looked at us and we both laughed, "What? Did you guys not enjoy that song in high school?"

"I think that was more middle school…" Josh corrected, I laughed, "That would have put me like in sixth grade,"

"Dido," Mallory and Ellie said, we all laughed because we were the youngest in the room. "Your parents let you listen to that?"

"I was listening to Kayne before I even knew who Kayne was."

Zach flinched, "Point to not having a kid," he mumbled, Alex sighed, "True, you guys listen to god awful music."

"Lil Wayne was featured a lot this year," I pretended to puke as Troy laughed, "Salvy, man, he just got into that." I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my God, Troy, help the poor kid."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? He loves it!"

Logan stirred again and I fixed her pacifier again as I took a sip of wine. We ate and jumped from topic to topic about our lives. The next wedding came up and I looked at Ellie because she was glowing with excitement. She grabbed Chases hand and he gave her a small smile because he was just as excited. "If I had to rate our couples of how much they love each other and let's face it the Bolton's just sit on top and I don't think any of us will ever touch them but Chase and Ellie come next," Alex said looking at them, "You guys seem to always have this connection to each other and love to constantly flirt and it is so cute."

Ellie blushed and I sneaked a smile towards her as Zach kind of coughed because old girlfriend. "I still can't believe you and Zach dated." Melissa blurted, Ellie cringed along with Alex, Zach, and Chase. "That is stuff we really don't speak of anymore." Ellie said with a smile, "You guys always say it didn't end badly,"

"It didn't," Zach, confirmed, "It is just awkward as hell."

"Because you had sex," Josh confirmed, Ellie gaped for a moment and her cheeks turned a dark red. "What, I had sex with Colin," I said, Troy choked on his food as he reached for his beer as he began to cough. Cody was busting at the seams trying not to laugh because I think I had told him that a long time ago. "It was way before Colin and Mallory met," I said with a shrug, "About three months before you and I got back together and we were both really drunk," I said laughed, Colin laughed as well because we really look back at that time and laugh.

"I kind of forgot about that."

"I don't think you remember that."

"There are some things I never need to know." Troy said as he was trying to recover. I laughed, "Are you jealous,"

"Well, no, because I married you but I could have gone my whole life without knowing that."

"I mean, poor Ellie always has to bring up the Zach issue so I thought I would throw mine out there." Troy just took another drink, "I think I need something heavier than this." Melissa sighed, Mallory laughed, "I can't picture this."

"Please, don't," I said laughing, "I had sex with Josh," Alex added, "I actually met Josh first and then Zach a couple of weeks later."

"Good God, has this whole group had sex with one another."

"I have had sex with one person so I know I am clear from this awkward as hell conversation." Cody said, "I second that," Becca laughed as she leaned against Cody. "I have only had sex with one person at this table," Troy said shooting a look towards me, I couldn't help but giggle, "Two is the real winner," Troy rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh harder. "I can't believe Cody never told you."

Troy's head spun in a circle to Cody, "You knew?"

Cody laughed, "Yea,"

Troy just took another drink. "I can hold a count of two," Ellie said with a laugh, Chase laughed, "One,"

"I'm a two," we all turned to look at Mallory with a raised eyebrow, "Josh," she mumbled, Melissa turned to Josh, "Joshua, how many of us have you had sex with," he shaped his mouth into an O and he smiled, "Mel, I loved to have sex."

"He struggled for a while," Troy laughed, Zach busted out laughing as well as the memory came back to the both of them. Josh cringed, "Shut the hell up."

We all laughed together, "I really only had sex three of you guys,"

"Out of five," Melissa said, "Only Gabi and Becca went untouched,"

I went over for a high five to Becca and we laughed, Colin laughed, "I'm a two,"

"I'm a one. Damn, I wish I would have gotten around," we all laughed again because this was by far one of the favorite Thanksgiving conversations we have ever had. Logan began to fuss again and Troy looked over at her, "What's wrong pretty girl," Troy stroked her forehead and Troy messed with her for a couple of minutes while I smiled at Troy. She relaxed again and Troy edged the blankets over her eyes to block out some of the light hoping she would fall back asleep.

"What game are we going to play tonight?" Mallory asked taking a sip of her water, "I was thinking Catch Phrase," Alex said, "Oh that's a good one."

"I'm game," I stood up and I went to put Logan back into her rocker as we filled into the living room. I pulled her closer to Troy and I so she could sleep peacefully while a disc flew around the room with words on it. I pressed my lips together as I leaned against Troy, "No cheating," Zach snapped, we all laughed because the last time we played this there was cheating and Zach got angry.

We all stifled laughs and Audrey cuddled with Colin while Mallory held the disc. "You guys ready?"

Then the music played signaling that we were ready no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Uhh…Logan likes them," Zach's voice was anxious as the counting grew quicker on the clock. "Pacifier?" Josh answered; Troy looked at Logan and wondered, "Uh you feed,"<p>

"BOOBS!" Cody yelled loudly, "Yes!" Zach tossed it off to me and I clicked the button as the clock was getting really fast. "The boys play it!"

"Baseball!" Mallory yelled I nodded as I shoved it off to Troy. Troy groaned because as soon as he pressed the button the timer went off. "God damn it,"

"Team one wins again!" Mallory taunted, Becca laughed while the boys grunted. It was girls vs. boys and so far the girls were dominating the boys easily. "I think we need a team re-shuffle." Josh muttered, Troy laughed, "I actually think it's time to leave."

"What, no," Ellie said sitting up; I looked at Logan who was awake but was going to need a feeding soon. I had stopped drinking about three hours ago and I didn't feel an ounce drunk or tipsy or anything. "Logan needs to get to her bed and I am exhausted." Troy said stretching his arms, I nodded in agreement. "We still have to deal with an angry infant at three in the morning."

Josh laughed, "Not jealous."

"Put that for a point not baby," Alex said towards Zach, I rolled my eyes and I picked up Logan from her rocker as Troy brought her car seat closer. Mallory picked up three-month-old Audrey as Colin and her decided it was time to leave as well. Her mom had called a couple of times asking where she was making her even more frustrated. "Fine, goodness, we can call off the party."

"Or we can all keep getting drunk," Zach said with a laugh, "Let the party-poopers leave," I smiled as I buckled Logan into her car seat which caused her to wake up and cry. "Shh…it's okay pretty girl." Troy gave me her blanket it and I tucked it in around her. I then gave her, her pacifier, which calmed her for a moment. "I'll go start the car then I'll come back for you."

I nodded as he disappeared out of the front door. I slipped my shoes onto my feet when Mallory came over and she hugged me from behind. I giggled, "Hi,"

"I miss you."

"We should have a baby play date soon."

"No, I need a cuddle session soon." I smiled while I turned around to see her, I then gave her a real hug, "Hey, I want in on this action." Ellie wrapped her arms around me as I smiled, "I miss my NY girls." I muttered, "We are mom's and married people now."

"Almost," Ellie muttered, I smiled as I separated, "Dinner soon, just us girls, okay?" they nodded as Logan began to cry again. Troy walked into the door with a smile, "You ready?" I nodded as I said goodbye to Melissa and Alex. Becca was standing at the door as I gave her a hug and we walked out. Troy put Logan into the car with a quick snap. She began to wail from the back and Troy shared a glance towards me.

"I'll ride in the back with her," I told him, he nodded as he flipped his keys in his hands. I climbed into the back of the Audi as I put the pacifier back into her mouth. She just spit it back out and cried some more. She had taken her bottle very well and Troy was just as excited that he got to feed her. I bit down on my lip and I let my hand stroke her head as she cried.

Her face grew red and I looked at what we were passing so that I knew how much longer it was until I could pick her up. We were about ten minutes from the house and I looked at her because I just wanted to hold her. "Beautiful," I stroked her cheek as her hands broke loose from her blanket. She cried out while I looked at Troy, "I'm almost there." Troy said as his eyes looked towards mine.

My eyes focused on Logan while I tried to get her to calm down but she was angry. Troy pulled into the driveway and I began to unbuckle her from her car seat. Once he was parked, I pulled her out and I cradled her into my arms while she began to cry some more. "Let's go eat baby girl," I whispered, Troy opened the door while I followed him in. "Do you think she needs a bottle or are you going to feed her?"

"I think I am good to feed her."

"You only had a glass of wine five hours ago,"

"Six," I corrected, "You're fine," he waved, "It wasn't even a big glass."

"No," I answered, I went upstairs with Logan as I settled into the bed; I adjusted until she was able to latch on. Her crying soothed over as she began to eat, Troy stripped off his shirt and jeans while he changed. "I didn't think she was going to want to eat for about another hour," Troy said as he slipped on a pair of athletic shorts. "She works on her own schedule. I am not even sure she actually wants to eat." I answered as she tugged on my breast.

She then pulled away as she started to cry again. I looked at Troy because she hasn't done this many different times before. "Let me change her diaper and then we will go from there," Troy said, I nodded as he took her from me and I slipped my shirt back on while Troy changed her diaper but she only cried harder. Her diaper wasn't dirty and I looked at Troy because why would she be this way.

Troy rested her on his shoulder while he rubbed her back gently. He put his lips close to her ear and he whispered softly into it but it wasn't anything for her. She was just mad about something. I got up and I went over to Logan. "Lolo," I grabbed her hand but she didn't even act like I was there. "What else can we do?" Troy wondered, "She tried eating, we changed her diaper,"

"Change her clothes and swaddle her," I said softly, "Then we can try something else after that."

I went to her nursery as I grabbed one of her soft monkey pajamas as Troy laid her down as we changed her together. I grabbed her swaddle blanket and we swaddled her up for the tears to subside a little but she still cried. "Let me see her," I said, Troy gave her to me as I sat down in the chair and I rocked gently back and forth. "Shhh…" she quieted a little bit as I rubbed her back.

"Cold?"

"Must have been."

"She is falling asleep."

"She is going to want to eat soon, I really do need to pump though." Troy looked at her, "Do you want me to rock her or do you want to try and feed her again?" I looked at Logan while my eyes traced over her. "Maybe she can nurse until she falls asleep."

"I'm going to grab you a water okay?" I nodded as he kissed the top of my head. I adjusted again while Logan this time latched on and she stayed as she began to eat. She was trying not to fall asleep as she ate. I drifted a blanket over her and Troy came back, "Did she latch on okay?"

"Yea, I think she is going to fall asleep quickly though." Troy put water down next to me, "Do you want me to stay in here with you or can I do a load of dishes?"

"Dishes please," Troy nodded as he disappeared again. Logan ate for another fifteen minutes until she pulled away and just rested against me. I pulled the blanket away to look at her eyes and she was sleeping. I rocked with her as I kept her close, my fingers running down her arm as she shifted. I pulled my shirt back on as I just rested with Logan. I got up and I shut off the light to her nursery going to our bedroom.

She stirred but I rubbed her back gently while I lay down on the bed. She was happy in my arms while she rested. She had become our world so quickly and I couldn't imagine my life without her but suddenly the light of my entire world was right here in my arms. I kissed her forehead gently as I sat up and let her rest on my shoulder while I closed my eyes leaning against her head.

"Perfect," I opened my eyes to see Troy standing in the doorway holding his phone in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture of my favorite girls," I couldn't stop a smile while he came over, "Did she eat?"

"For about twenty minutes," I said with a yawn, "How about you put her down and then we can get some rest. She is out," I didn't really want to let her go but I knew I needed some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day and I was not prepared for it in anyway.

Getting up I leaned over and I settled her into the rocker but as soon as I let her go she woke up and started to cry again. I picked her back up and she settled again back into my arms. Troy laughed, "Well aren't we in for an interesting night."

"I just don't think she is in a deep enough sleep," I told him, I rubbed her arm as I leaned my head against Troy's shoulder. Logan sucked on her pacifier and Troy smiled, "Let me see her, you get some rest. You got up early this morning."

"Okay," I whispered, I gave Logan to Troy and I slid down into the bed. He didn't really need to tell me twice.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Logan was pressed against me as I watched SportsCenter on repeat for a little while, my eyes getting glazed over as every time we tried to lay her down she started to cry again. I wasn't sure what this was about but I was going to let Gabi get some rest before I demanded any. I ran my hand through my hair as I picked up my phone to look at the picture of Logan and Gabi from earlier.

Gabi almost had her lips against her forehead and Logan was sleeping. The way Gabi cradled her and she looked like a goddess. I pulled up my Twitter account and I put the picture in it and I tagged Gabi.

_My beautiful girls, Logan keeping me up late tonight! _

I posted the picture and Gabi's phone light up from my message. I decided to try to lay Logan down again but it was about time for her to eat again. She moved her head and I knew we should just have her eat before laying her down. "Brie," I whispered, Gabi turned her head and she blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Hm?"

"Logan needs to eat," she rubbed her face and then nodded, "Okay,"

She processed the information and then she started to sit up. She got settled and prepared when I handed her Logan. Logan was grimacing from the light that had been turned on for the moment but once she saw an opportunity for food she really didn't think about it. I shut off the light and rested down into the bed. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment and then I opened them again as I watched Gabi battle sleep as well while Logan ate.

"Have you been up since I gave her to you?" Gabi asked, I nodded, "Yea, she cries every time I set her down." Gabi grunted, "Get some sleep,"

"It's okay," I told her, Logan pushed away from Gabi not nearly as hungry as she let on. I took her back as I burped her and she fell back asleep. I went to rest her again and she didn't fuss this time while I tucked her in with another blanket. I kissed her forehead, "Sleep pretty girl," I put her pacifier nearby and I climbed back into bed as this was our chance to sleep and you don't waste those.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

_Thursday, November 28__th__, 2019 _

I glanced out the window to see the sun had risen already and everything was still quiet. I reached over for my phone to see it was about nine in the morning, the usual time everybody got around to stirring. I closed my eyes again as I rolled over to be closer to Troy. He shifted and his arm wrapped around me. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered, he kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"Morning," he squeezed my side with his hand and then he rolled me onto my back. He hovered over top of me with a smile before he kissed me. "Logan only woke up once more last night," A grin splashed over my face because Logan went a solid four and half hours without eating last night giving me at least four and half hours of sleep. I actually got more than that and it was blissful.

I turned my head to see Logan was still sleeping, the perfect time for morning cuddles. I reached over and I laid her onto my chest, she didn't even stir as I kissed the top of her little head. "Happy First Thanksgiving Logi," Troy said, he took her hand and he smiled. "Why is she so beautiful Brie?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I am not sure,"

"I do," Troy looked up towards me and I rolled my eyes, he laughed, "You're beautiful,"

"Whatever," Troy sat up, "Don't give me attitude, you are teaching Logan bad things." I rolled my eyes again, "She is currently out," I told him, Troy laughed, and "Do you want to feed her?" I asked, Troy nodded with a big smile, "Please,"

"I took one out of the freezer at her last feeding."

"I'll be back. Do you want your pump?"

"Please and thank you," Troy nodded as he crawled out of the bed. He went to grab the stuff as I picked up my phone to see if I had any text messages. I had a couple from the group and then some from my mom confirming that we were still coming over today, for the third time, and one from Troy's mom. I sighed as I texted them all back with reassurance that we were showing up today.

Suddenly, you have a baby and you are doubted to be anywhere. I then pulled up my twitter to see Troy tagged me in a post. I pulled it up and it was a picture of Logan and I. I couldn't contain my smile as she was precious lying against me and I was kissing the top of her head, half asleep.

I favorited it and then I sent Troy a bunch of hearts back. I smiled when Logan stirred on my chest, "Troy, you should probably grab some diapers as well," I called, he yelled something back and I laid her on her side as I sat up. She began to fuss and I grabbed her pacifier to give it to her. Her eyes found mine and I smiled, "Good morning beautiful girl," I whispered, my lips pressing to her forehead.

My finger ran over her forehead as Troy appeared with a warm bottle and a diaper change. I stuck my hand out for the diaper and wipes, "You are willing," he joked, I rolled my eyes, "I figured since you are feeding her then I can change her diaper," Troy squeezed my shoulder while I unswaddled Logan. Her face scrunched up in anger because that was the last thing she wanted.

Her pink legs kicked out as the blanket wormed free from her body. I undid the diaper from her body as I wiped her bottom and put on another diaper. She started to cry loudly and Troy leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Lolo," her eyes drifted towards his face to see his face. She then continued to cry some more while I swaddled her back up. My arms picked her up and I kissed her temple.

"Here you go baby, go see daddy to eat," Troy took her and he settled her into his arms, she fit so nicely into his masculine arms. I leaned against Troy as he put the bottle to Logan's lips and she began to take the bottle and I couldn't help but smile, as Troy couldn't tear his eyes away from Logan as he fed her. She moved and looked up at him as she ate, a smile grew over his lips and I could see what fascinated him when I fed her.

"I could watch you feed her everyday," Troy tore his eyes away from Logan, "Now you know how I feel,"

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you too," he kissed the top of my head while I played with Logan's toes through the blanket.

* * *

><p>I sat Logan down onto the counter and my mom swarmed to unbuckle her and to get her in her arms. Troy laughed while he tackled the twins down to the ground. Cam and Lilly laughed and my dad came into the kitchen to pull me into his arms. "How are you sweet girl?"<p>

"Pretty good, Logan slept a lot last night as I feel rested."

"I wish I could say the same, Logan slept a lot but didn't want to be put down." Troy corrected, "He stayed up with her," I said with a laugh, "How sweet," my mom had Logan in her arms with a smile, "I want to hold the baby!" Lilly said, Troy looked at Lilly with a smile, "Your mom is a baby hog,"

"She is." Her dad confirmed, Lilly came over, "I have a basketball game next week. Can you come?" I looked at Troy and he nodded, "Of course, we are pretty free right now." Logan grunted while a timer beeped in the kitchen. "Come see Grandpa," my dad said as he lifted Logan into his arms away from my mom as she walked back into the kitchen. Logan fit naturally in his arms and snuggled against his chest.

"It is so weird to hear you call yourself a grandpa,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Oh my goodness, is that the famous Logan?" My aunt Macy walked into the kitchen with Uncle Mark close behind. The two brats as I referred to them were left at home this year with Uncle Mark's parents for some reason or another. I smiled as Troy rubbed my shoulders softly because I still didn't like my aunt and uncle very much. They made me angry a couple of years ago and I am not sure I could ever really forgive them.

"Gabi, she is beautiful. How was the labor?"

"Good, it wasn't that rough." Troy snorted from behind me, I elbowed him in the gut and he laughed, "The only scary part was after she was born," Troy cringed, "Yea, that wasn't fun."

"Oh no, your mom didn't mention any of that? What happened?"

"She wasn't breathing too well when she was born. Her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and she scared mommy and daddy by not crying for a couple of minutes." I fussed with her hat while she moved closer to my dad. "How frightening," Troy stifled a laugh from behind me because of how they spoke. "It was very scary but then she has used those lungs well. Haven't you Lolo?" I kissed the top of her head while Troy squeezed my side.

"How are you adjusting to parenthood Troy?" my Uncle Mark asked, "I'm doing well, Logan is making it pretty simple. She just started bottles yesterday so I am finally getting to feed her." Troy looked at Logan with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me back towards him. "You are beautiful," he whispered into my ear, I blushed, "Stop,"

"No,"

"Troy,"

He laughed into my ear while my dad held Logan longer, my aunt staring with delight. She began to fuss and I wanted to reach out to comfort her but I let my dad hold her for a minute longer until she became really unhappy with the situation. Troy let go of me and he reached over for Logan, I shot him a look and he smirked back at me.

"They are actually fighting over a crying baby," my mom muttered, Troy rested Logan on his shoulder, his large hand covering her back as he whispered into her ear until she began to relax in his hold. "How old is she again?"

"Three weeks old," I said, "The roughest part and they are fighting over her," I smiled, "She is our world right now. When the season comes our time will be limited. We aren't taking any time for granted."

"You aren't going back to that broadcasting job right? You have a daughter to take care of," my aunt started, my dad and Troy both sucked in a breath. "Troy, do you want to go see if the game is on?" my dad asked, I eyed my Aunt, "I'm not allowed to work and have a child?"

"How are you going to breastfeed, work that job, travel, and Troy be a baseball player? It's not possible." I smiled a bitter smile as Troy sucked in a laugh, "Oh hell," he muttered, "Actually it is very possible. Logan will simply travel with us, I am going to stop breastfeeding after a couple of months, and Troy will still be a baseball player." My mom tried to hide her smile and my aunt laughed.

"You make it seem like traveling with a baby is easy,"

"Oh it's not. I have watched my parents do it though a lot. I was seventeen when Cam and Lilly were born. I do know how hard it is. I want to see my daughter though and that is the only thing we can come up with to do it all. We are going to hire a nanny to travel with us to watch Logan during the games and only during the games. Just like a normal babysitter but one that travels with us. Are you going to continue judging my parenting skills or are we going to have a civilized dinner together?"

Troy couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, "Alex, I think Logan and I are going to take you up on that offer." My dad and Troy with Logan left the room as Troy was still chuckling as he walked out of the room. My aunt kind of just looked at me with her eyes wide in amazement. "I'm not a teenager anymore Aunt Macy, I am twenty-four, almost twenty-five with a beautiful family. I know how to take care of myself. You don't need to treat me as a child anymore."

"Gabi, you should,"

"Never talk to my elder like that. I know, I do. I just am quite frankly sick of hearing you talk to me like I am two. Like those many years ago that you told me that my boyfriend and I were doomed." I smiled again, "Funny, I think we have been married for over a year now. Thanks for the advice though."

"Macy, come on, you are so hard on Gabi and she isn't even your child." My mom said, "Come work with me back here." I rolled my eyes as I walked into the living room. Troy gave me that one grin that I fell in love with so long ago. "You are one feisty momma,"

"You don't mess with my choices." My dad smiled while he reached up for a high-five. "I'm proud of you for stick up for yourself." I smiled while I sat down next to Troy, I stole Logan from his shoulder and I rested her on my arm. I tickled her lip and Troy leaned over to kiss the top of my head. "When is the last time we changed her diaper?" I asked Troy, he pressed his lips together. "I'm not actually sure."

"Do you think we should check?"

"Nah, she is happy right now."

"I am not sure how you guys are doing it."

"There have been meltdowns,"

"Plenty of them." Troy assured with a smile, my mom came in with a glass of wine in her hand, "Lunch is done."

"Yum," my dad launched off the couch and I looked at him, Troy got up and he stretched his arms out. He looked down at Logan and I. "I don't want to put her down," I said rocking her gently, my eyes drifting down to her. "She needs her nap before we go see my family which is another big zoo." I smiled while he pushed her car seat closer to me. I edged her inside and I put a blanket over her while Troy brought her into the kitchen with us.

He settled her by the chair I would sit in as we went to fill our plates. "Gabi, can I hold Logan?" I nodded my head, "After dinner," Cam smiled with excitement because he loved Logan. Lilly was mostly scared of her but she would come around eventually. Babies were not for everybody. I made a big plate and I took a seat right next to Logan. I rocked her gently with my foot as we started a family discussion.

"Gabi, what are you thankful for this year?" I couldn't help but smile big, "I am thankful for my little Logan and for my amazing husband. It was a rough year but we did it."

"Must be hard making millions,"

"Mark," my mom hissed, "You all make millions and act like it is hard. It's a sport," Troy clinched his jaw because this always irritated him. He donated a lot his paychecks to multiple things out there but we also live well enough at home. He worked hard and it was a grind. I reached over to squeeze his knee gently while I looked at my uncle. "Well I would like to see you do it," my dad stated quickly to my Uncle Mark, "Because it is not nearly as easy as you would think."

"Troy got a million dollar check for signing a piece of paper,"

"And then I had the pressure on my shoulders to actually be worth the money. Do you know in the minor leagues I made like a thousand dollars a month?" Troy was about to fly off the edges here about any damn second. "Troy," I said quietly, "You act like I didn't work my way here. I have played baseball since I was 3. When I was 7 I started competitive. When I was 12 I practiced every damn day, even on Thanksgiving and Christmas. When I was 15 I was in the cages for two hours everyday. I threw for an hour everyday. I didn't have a job; my parents were the only thing I had. I didn't look at girls seriously until Gabi walked into my life. It was baseball, sleep, and school. Some days I was in the cages until midnight and on the mound until two,"

My Uncle Mark looked at him, as the table was silent, we honestly didn't get along with them. Cam and Lilly were sharing looks. "I actually took a lot lower paycheck than I deserve. I give my money away to charities and I spoil my wife because she puts up with all of this. She is a god sent because starting in December I will start preseason workouts. I will work out for two hours and begin my pitching regimen. Gabi will be left with Logan for a solid three hours by herself and then extra when I have to do press and shit. I just don't play every five days and sit on my butt. I work a lot. I earn my money. I took a lower paycheck. I really don't want to hear it."

The room went silent and I bit down on my lip, "I second everything that kid just said," my dad pointed, "It's not easy, it's hell."

"Wow, this family is bitter today,"

"It's rough getting judged for everything we do."

Logan began to cry and she was probably hungry and needed a diaper change. I wiped my mouth, "Logan needs to be fed and changed. I will finish this later." I said as I pushed my chair back. "I'm actually going to go help her." Troy said scooting his chair back, no longer hungry. I picked up Logan as Troy and I walked upstairs to an empty room. He had the diaper bag as he dropped the bag down then he shut the door.

"Good god, I can not believe he said that," I sat down on the bed with Logan as I began to unbutton her to change her diaper. Troy leaned his forehead against the wall, "How are these the same people your mom is related too? I mean for real, they are nothing alike."

"She is five years older than my mom and my mom is the wild child." I said with a shrug, "Well I like your mom a hell of a lot better. I'm sorry Brie but if that was your mom then I am for sure that we would not be married." I laughed sitting next to him, "Good thing she isn't my mom then."

"Your Uncle Mark, god, asshole." I shook my head as I looked down at Logan, "Daddy needs to clean up his language or else he is going to get in trouble when your first word is asshole." Troy couldn't contain his laughter when a knock came at the door. "You guys okay?" my mom asked stepping in, I smiled, "You mean we are supposed to enjoy getting nagged on?" I asked, my mom forced a small smile, "I'm sorry guys, I don't understand, I try to get all of this out of her before she shows up but it never seems to work."

"It's okay, we are going to feed Logan and then probably head to his parents house. We will come back tomorrow night and have leftovers with you guys to spend more time together."

"Fair enough. I understand why you don't want to be here. Do you want to take your dad?" she joked, I laughed while I finished buttoning Logan onsie and then slid her little jeans back on over top. My favorite thing about her was dressing her most likely. It was so much fun to pick out outfits and bows for her black hair. I smiled as she stuffed her hands into her mouth.

"I would love to take Dad,"

"We should be gone from my parents house by six, if he wants to come watch the last football game at our house, send him our way," Troy offered, "I feel so bad for all of you. Have him bring the twins over and they can hold Logan all night long."

"Now we aren't fighting…" my mom joked, I sat down on the bed and I pressed my back against the wall. I adjusted the pillows while Troy sat down next to me. "I will be downstairs if you guys need me,"

"Thanks," Troy took Logan while I took off my scarf and my shirt while I adjusted until I was ready for her. "My boobs are so gross now," I muttered, "I think they are unbelievable hot," I rolled my eyes, "This is why you are male."

Troy smirked while he kissed the top of my hair.

* * *

><p>Troy was leaning on the deck with his dad talking about something with a smile. They were both drinking a beer while the cold November wind whipped around. Emily was lying on the couch with Logan while I helped Lucille with putting the dishes away.<p>

"How are you and Troy?" she asked, "Good, we are adjusting well. I had a couple of rough days but it got better."

"Good. Troy called me after a couple of days and he seemed to be happy. He is really happy. I didn't think a child could make him act like this."

"He is in love with her Lucille. He looks at her with the biggest eyes and he is so happy just holding her. He never wants to let go of her sometimes. It makes my heart so much happier when he is holding her. She is the light of our world right now."

Troy laughed with a big smile and I smiled, "Lucille, I love him and ever since Logan he has been wonderful."

"Luke wants to move in with you guys." I laughed, "Cody is also in love with my daughter. Troy is in love with Ben. I am pretty sure they are just going to be siblings." Lucille smiled, "When Troy was located here I knew Cody was going to follow quickly. Those two are inseparable." Troy and Jack walked through the door, "Look at those two pretty ladies," Jack said, I smiled while Troy winked at me.

Troy and Jack both came around as they wrapped their arms around us. Troy kissed my cheek while I laughed and Lucille elbowed Jack in the gut while she laughed. "This is adorable," we looked up to see Emily taking a picture. Troy laughed, "You better never join this party," Troy said sticking his tongue out, he then looked at her, "Where is Logan?"

"In her car seat. She passed out." Troy nodded his head while he kissed the back of my head, "Are your ready to go home?" he asked in my ear, I nodded, "Logan needs to eat again and go to bed."

"No, you guys can't leave yet!" Luke yelled running into the kitchen, he was one the verge of tears because we had been busy neglecting our siblings because of Logan. Troy shared a look with me because he hated to disappoint Luke. Troy went over to Luke and he smiled, "Want to sleepover?" his eyes got really big, "Mom can I?"

"Logan will cry in the middle of the night, are you sure you want too?"

"Yes! I'll sleep in the movie room so I won't hear her," Troy smiled and he looked at me, I nodded in approval because Luke just wanted to spend time with his brother. "Go pack a bag. Logan needs to go home and eat."

"Okay!" he ran up the stairs and I couldn't stop my smile. Troy sighed, "Is your dad and siblings come over for the game?"

"Yea,"

"We better get out of here."

"Party at your house?"

"Kind of. Her aunt and uncle were being assholes to us so we kind of left quickly. We offered for Alex and the kids to come over to our house tonight to watch the game because they wanted to spend time with Gabi and Logan."

"Ah the infamous aunt and uncle." I smiled softly, "Family, what can you do?"

Luke came running into the kitchen with a backpack, "I am ready!"

"Good! Let's go!" Luke giggled as he began to hug everybody good-bye. I snuck out of the kitchen while I went to buckle up Logan. Everything was tightened as she looked at me with her wide blue eyes. "Hi beautiful girl," I whispered, I tickled her chest with a smile and she smiled back. "You are so precious."

"Let me carry her," Troy said softly, "Okay?" I looked up as I looked back down to Logan, I nodded, "Okay," he helped me stand up and he gave me my jacket. "Thanks," he nodded with a smile. "You're welcome," he kissed my temple softly. "I love you baby girl,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>"Brie," Troy shook my shoulders gently as I sat up. "Hm?"<p>

"Logan is ready for bed, do you want to feed her or bottle?"

"I'll feed her," I whispered as I pushed up on the couch. I looked over to see my dad was still here holding Logan close. She was awake because he was talking to her. A smile on his face as he played with her hands, Luke was playing with Cam while Lilly was curled up next to me on the couch. I stroked her hair while Troy backed up a little bit.

"Hey sleepyhead," I smiled, "Somebody over there keeps me up late,"

"Hey, she is finally not talking about me." Troy said with a laugh, my dad rolled his eyes and Lilly stirred next to me. She stretched out while I lay back down. She snuggled close, "I miss you sissy," I blinked my eyes, "I miss you Lil,"

"Can I stay here?"

"I don't care. Logan will cry in the middle of the night."

"It's okay,"

My fingers ran through her hair while Logan began to whine, "Dad, do you care if the twins stay the night? Luke is staying and we could have a fun morning tomorrow."

"Definitely," he gave me a big grin, "I could totally use a kid free household." I cringed, "Stop, please,"

"Oh so you finally understand my feelings when you and Troy talk about…that." I giggled, "Mom and dad, daughter and son-in-law,"

"It's mostly that daughter part." Lilly rubbed her eyes again while I finally sat up. Logan kicked her legs because she was in her snuggly footsies and I loved cuddling with her in that outfit. I went over to sit down next to my dad. I leaned against him while I look at Logan. "She is going to steal you from me."

"Tell Grandpa that you will see me tomorrow and you can cuddle more then," my dad pouted, "I love her."

"We all do but she loves to eat more."

"Are you sure you want to keep the twins?"

"It will be fun." I said with a smile, "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Okay," I kissed my dad's cheek, "I love you but I need to feed my daughter,"

"Fine," he kissed her forehead, "I'll be back tomorrow Logan," I smiled, "I don't think she will worry. Thanks for coming over to hang out."

"No problem," he got up and Troy rubbed my shoulder. "I'll clean up down here and get the kids settled."

"Sounds good…you are the best." I smiled; Troy smiled, "I know,"

I shook my head and he kissed me. My dad gagged and I laughed, oh family.

* * *

><p><strong>IM BACK!<strong>

**WOW…I am so sorry guys, these past couple of weeks have been crazy. My writing never happened because the Royals went all the way to the World Series blowing all of my expectations of their season out of the water. I was a nervous wreck and between staying caught up on school work and watching them play. I just didn't have time for writing. **

**Thanks for being patient and I can ASSURE you that you will get a chapter next week! There will be back to back weeks of updating because with my four-day weekend this week I got a lot done! Yay! **

**I hope you are enjoying Logan! So sweet! **

**Thanks for the love! **

**Please Review! **


	31. Snowy Wedding

Chapter 31 – Snowy Weddings

_Monday, December 9th, 2019 - Logan 5 weeks old _

I pushed Logan's stroller back and forth as I looked at the clothes in front of me. Logan was fast asleep while I tried to get some Christmas shopping done for the thousands of people I had to Christmas shop for.

I sighed as I picked up the shirt because I couldn't decide if I wanted it or not. Troy and I were gaining close to the end our six weeks apart and I was honestly ready to have sex. I didn't know why I felt this way because Mallory and Becca both said they didn't feel ready till eight weeks or so after wards but I miss him in more ways than he can fill right now.

Troy was currently working out with Josh and Zach as they got a head start on their workouts since they all gained weight from Thanksgiving and were in terrible shape. I wanted to get out of house so I decided to settle on some shopping.

I walked another lap around the store as I let out a long breath. You could only walk around Target so many times before you got bored. I was hesitant to take Logan to the mall because so many germy people were out right now.

She was scheduled for another round of shots next week and I felt my stomach churn because I didn't want to see her get upset. She was a happy baby and when she got mad she got mad.

She was regularly sleeping four to five hours straight without feeding causing sleep to become a much better topic in our household. Logan stirred in the car seat, I leaned forward as I pulled on the blanket and pulled her canopy a little bit more for her to continue sleeping.

Rummaging through the movies I found a couple Troy and I didn't have along with others that I was going to give to Mallory and Ellie because we always gave each other a movie that we have never seen before and we have a girls night to watch them.

Half the time they were miserable movies but we had fun making fun of the scenes that were cheesy as hell. Logan began to fuss some more; I pushed her canopy back while she squinted from the harsh light. "I know sweet girl," I whispered as I put a pacifier in her mouth.

I leaned forward to kiss her forehead and she grimaced while she placed her hands closer to me. "You're beautiful," I told her, she grunted and I giggled. "Awh, how old is she?"

"She'll be five weeks tomorrow," I said with a smile, "That is the sweetest age."

"She is a little love bug," I told the stranger, "Is she sleeping well?"

"We are finally stretched to four hours at night and mommy will take it."

"Is this your first?"

"Yes," I answered with a nod, "It is."

"Well congrats, she is beautiful,"

"Thank you,"

The lady walked away, "Are you ready to go to the store and get food for dinner tonight?" I asked, she giggled and I smiled because this was new. A smile and a giggle type sound.

"Yes, we are going to cook for daddy tonight." She moved her legs and cried when she met resistance with the car seat. She let out an angry cry and I sighed, "I know, you don't like being in their very long. You better hope we don't take long car rides," I warned, I unbuckled her and I slipped her out as I let her rest against me. She grew content while pressing her face into my chest.

I went to the check out as I emptied the cart with my one hand because I did get some stuff crossed off the list of things I needed to get so it was productive trip to Target. Troy and I had put up the Christmas tree yesterday with the help of Luke and the twins. Logan was nearby watching as we had bought her, her first ornament.

The house was decorated for Christmas but first we all had to get through Ellie's wedding this weekend. Ellie and Chase were so excited to get married and go on their honeymoon. Chase was ready to get away from work and Ellie was happy to close down the bookstore to just be with Chase.

The wedding was going to be big and elaborate. I had hosted her bachelorette party last weekend and we all had a bunch of fun. I actually got a little tipsy and I was glad we had moved Logan to bottles because she received three that day.

Troy and I were probably going to introduce her to formula here in the next couple of weeks to start the first part of the transition. We didn't want to do it suddenly and we were still going to breastfeed until March.

I paid the cashier for all of my stuff, I pushed the cart a little forward and I settled Logan back into the car seat as the cold KC wind was howling outside. It wasn't supposed to get above freezing today.

Logan cried when I buckled her back in because she didn't want to be in it any longer. I tucked one of her blankets around her and I pulled her hat down on her head a little farther. I added another blanket and she whined a little bit. I smiled, "Logan,"

My fingers grabbed my zipper as I zipped my North face up farther before I braved the cold. How many days until St. Thomas again?

Troy and I had looked at the nanny's and we really liked both. The first meeting had gone really well and we decided we would have one more at our house. They would get a night with Logan while we went out.

We would have a video camera up to just see how everything went after we got home. If they did as they were asked or if they did not, it made me nervous leaving her with a stranger but it was only going to be an hour and half or so away. Dinner and then we would come home.

Hurrying to the car, I unlocked it and I quickly got Logan situated into the back and then I started the car blasting the heat. I popped the trunk to my Audi while I began to put all of Target bags into the back. Snowflakes began to fall from the sky and with each one that landed on me I cursed that Troy didn't play for Tampa.

Shutting the trunk, I put the stroller away, which was my new cart, and I slammed the trunk shut.

"One more stop Logi,"

She mumbled words in the back while I drove the short distance to the grocery store. I found the closest parking to the door, thank you Logan for the new mother parking, you rock. I turned off the car and I opened the door with a big gush of wind that slammed my door shut. I gasped from the shock, I waited a moment, and then I braved it again. I slipped out and the wind howled behind me. I opened Logan's door and I slipped her out. The car seat rested in the bend of my arm while I locked my car in a hurry. Making my way inside, I found a cart and I settled Logan on top. "Just a couple of things baby girl," she let out a small cry because she was probably cold. "I know, I know, I didn't realize how cold it was going to get."

"A big snowstorm is moving this way," a manager said, I swallowed hard because Ellie's wedding was Saturday. A lot still needed to be done. Pushing the cart further into the store, I began to grab things for dinners tonight in a hurry and then I started to think about other things we could need if we do get snowed in. I let out a long breath and I thought about the incoming snow.

Picking up my phone, I dialed her number and I waited for a moment but she answered, "Hi!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I am currently stocking my shelves,"

"Thrilling. Have you heard about the snow storm?"

"I am going to pretend you didn't say the word snowstorm on the week of my wedding." She hummed; I rolled my eyes, "As your maid of honor,"

"Matron, you are married." She uttered, I suspended the groan in my throat, "As your matron of honor I am demanding that we talk about this because we need to have a game plan if we get snowed in for the entire week and shit can't get done."

"The decorators have been hired and everything is done with them. The photographer is hired, paid, and will be there."

"All of the dresses have been through final fittings except you because you have your last one tonight, correct?"

"Correct, nobody is going but me."

"Yes, now, what else?"

"Food is paid for and menu is complete. Everything has been turned in."

"Family is the only issue that I am seeing right now." Ellie sighed, "They are supposed to be flying in on Wednesday."

"That gives them plenty of time to get here. If we have too we can fly them to the nearest airports and drive them here,"

"Good thought."

"Rehearsal dinner is Friday night," I told her, "If we have too we can just take the important people and come eat food at the closest house or at a restaurant or something okay? We will play everything by ear but it sounds like we are just counting down El,"

"You are the best,"

"Don't stress too much about it. I will control it." I told her as I picked up more food, "How is Logan?"

"Good, fussy, tired, all of the above." Ellie laughed, "Are you guys out?"

"Yea, Josh, Troy, and Zach went to do workouts at Melissa's and then they were going to go get some swings in. So I told Logan we were going to go out and do some errands. We are currently getting food before going back home and snuggling together because it is cold."

"I bet Logan is not enjoying that."

"Oh no, she is not." I added some snacks into the cart and I sighed, "I'll talk to you tonight Ellie, don't stress, have fun at your final dress fitting and kiss Chase extra long tonight."

"I will, thank you Gabi!"

"You are welcome! I love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p>Getting inside the house I dropped my first set of groceries and I went back for Logan. I picked up her car seat and the final two groceries. Skip rubbed against my leg and I smiled, "Hi buddy," he purred and hopped onto the counter. I put Logan down and I shut all of the doors. I unzipped my jacket and I picked up Logan. "Hi pretty girl," I unbuckled her seatbelt and she was ready for a solid nap.<p>

We had started letting her sleep in her crib during the day and then with us at night so we could transition her into her room when it was time. I took her upstairs, changed her diaper, and swaddled her up then I rested back into the chair as I rocked her gently. She started to fall asleep again and I smiled as I held her for a while. I then put her into the crib and shut the door.

I went into our room as I decided I was going to pump now and then she could just have a bottle when she is ready. I did that for about forty-five minutes until I had a solid supply.

Going downstairs, I put the milk away and I turned on the baby monitor as I began a load of dishes when the door opened. Troy dropped his bag and he pulled ear buds out of his ear, he smiled, "Hey,"

"Hi," he came over and he kissed me softly, "Where is Logan?"

"She just went to sleep. We got back from running errands." I told him, Troy smirked, "So you mean I can do this," he lifted my chin and he matched my lips to his again, "And this," he whispered as his hand slid around my waist to pull me closer, "And this," his lips traveling down my neck. My eyes rolled slightly as I tried to breath. "Mhm," I breathed, Troy lifted me easily, thanks to the twenty pounds I had already lost, and he stood between my legs as the kissing continued.

"Is it sad I am waiting for the door to open or Logan to cry," he whispered, "Or the words that we still have a week until I see my doctor?" Troy groaned, "Then there is that,"

"That doesn't mean I can't do this," I whispered as I kissed his lips, I then ran my hands over the back of his head, "and this," I whispered, I then went back to his mouth and I let my tongue slide into his mouth. "And this," he moaned, "Stop, I am not going to make it without slamming you against the wall." I breathed against his skin and his eyes looked into mine. "You must have just pumped recently," I giggled, "I did not that long ago."

He kissed me again and I rested my head against him. "How was your workout?"

"Good. I can't wait for you to kick my ass though. Josh and Zach are wimps."

"Soon. I will soon kick your ass." Troy laughed and he kissed me again, "I love you,"

"You kind of stink, go take a shower,"

"Fine,"

"Don't wake your daughter up though."

"But,"

"If she does wake up she needs to eat."

"Bottle?"

"Yes sir,"

He smiled and he came back over to me, his hands wormed around my hips as he pulled me closer to him. "I really just want to kiss you." His fingers trailed over my lips and I tried not to let my breathing go out of control. "What are you doing to me?" I whispered, Troy pressed me back gently, "You want to as much as I want too."

"This I true…"

"Not sex," he promised sticking his pinky out, "Fine, we better get equal treatment,"

"Do I ever disappoint you?" Troy asked, his hands already up my shirt, "Well…no."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Troy was lying on the floor playing with Logan while I flipped through the TV channels. It had started snowing hard a couple of hours ago so Troy started a fire and then we settled in for the evening.<p>

Troy and I had satisfied each other a lot earlier with a little bit of oral sex. It was quite magically what I needed. Troy looked over at me with a smile, he grabbed my foot and I yanked it away. "What," he laughed, "Don't get an attitude with me." He laughed and I jerked away from him, "Stop," he put Logan into the rocker and he crawled onto the couch over top of me.

"Excuse me," I laughed as he took the remote out of my hands and he threw it to the other couch. "You already got what you wanted today,"

"You loved it." A giggle ran through my lips as he held his body weight over top of my body. Logan squeaked out and Troy looked over at her, "You think mommy is being rude too?" I laughed again, "Logan, don't comment on the matter. Your dad is being sassy."

She let out a low cry and Troy sat back, "Whoa, Logan," he pushed back and crawled onto the floor. She grew angry as Troy tried to calm her. I crawled down next to him as I touched her foot. "Come here," I said softly, I took Logan as I kissed her forehead. "Lolo," I whispered, her eyes found mine, "Do you want to eat? Hm?"

"Gabs, she just ate forty-five minutes ago."

"It might just sooth her,"

"How about we change her into warm PJ's and go cuddle in our bed?"

"If that doesn't help then feeding?"

"Yea," I got up with Logan as Troy began to shut everything off. Going to her room, I found one of her warmer pajamas and I began to change her. She began to cry louder from the cold seeping around her body like she did every single time. Troy came into the room with a drink as I changed her diaper and her pajamas. I zipped her up and I rested her onto my shoulder.

Going into the room I settled into the bed while I laid her out to swaddle her again. Her little cheeks were red in anger while she fussed even more. Pressing my lips together I shushed her quietly but she trembled and cried. "It's okay." Troy leaned close to me, she started to relax a little bit and she hiccupped a couple of times but recovered. Troy flipped our bedroom TV on.

"Chase called saying Ellie was freaking out over the snow."

"I know. She was texting me. I thought I got her to calm down."

"Apparently she put on a show for you."

I grumbled while I leaned my head into Troy's shoulder. Some how, I felt the long night ahead of me.

* * *

><p>Logan fussed as I wearily looked down at her, "baby girl, we have eaten, burped, changed diapers, clothes, blankets, rooms, and you are still fussy. What is wrong?" Troy had fallen asleep a while ago and I had decided to let him be until I needed his help.<p>

Anytime we had laid her down earlier she cried in hysterics and when she ate she did the same thing over again. She would fall asleep in our arms but when we tried to move her it caused her to become very upset all over again.

Letting out a long yawn, I decided Troy could do this for a little bit. It was just a little after one as I pushed Troy's shoulder gently. "Hmm? Is she crying again?" he whispered, his eyes not even opening. "No, she doesn't want to be put down and I can barely keep my eyes open. It's your turn." I told him, he opened his eyes and let out a long yawn. "Are you serious?" Troy whispered, "She is fussy. When I lay her down she just starts to cry after a couple of minutes. I try to feed her and she pushes away after a couple of minutes and cries. She doesn't want me."

Troy sat up and he rubbed his eyes, "Okay," I kissed her forehead and my lips lingered for a moment as I hesitated, "Troy,"

"Hmm?" he wasn't even awake, "You need to wake up and tell me if you think her forehead is hot," Troy opened his eyes and he took Logan as he kissed her forehead as well, "I'm not going to lie, it feels a little warm," we both shared a look as I went straight for my cell phone as Troy got up to find the thermometer that we had gotten for a baby shower gift so long ago.

I dialed my mom's phone number and I waited for her to pick up, I hoped she picked up because Logan sick? She is only five weeks old. "Gabi, is everything okay?" she was sleepy, I was sleepy, "I think Logan has a fever,"

"Why do you say that?"

"She is fussy. When we lay her down she cries, when she eats she cries and her forehead is warm." Troy came back from the nursery with a thermometer in hand, still in the packaging. He tossed it to me and I began to pry it open. "She might be sick Gabi, it is winter,"

"What do we do?"

"First, figure out her temperature," my mom said calmly, I finally got the thing out and I put a rubber thing on top before handing it to Troy. He took over as he placed it gently in her ear, he beeped and he turned it over to look at it. "100.5" he said, "100.5," I repeated back to my mom, "Do you have any baby Tylenol laying around the house?" she asked, I looked at Troy, "No,"

"You are going to need to get some if you want any sleep tonight. You might try and schedule a doctors appointment for her tomorrow to make sure she doesn't have an ear infection, strep, anything like that."

"How much will we be giving her?"

"Whatever the bottle says Gabi, if you start to panic it will make Logan even more upset. Send Troy out to get some from a 24 hour pharmacy and call her doctor in the morning,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, call me if you need me okay?"

"I will. Thank you mom,"

"No problem, be careful."

I hung up, "My mom said we should probably get some Tylenol and give it to her if we want any rest tonight and then take her to the doctor tomorrow." Troy couldn't help but let a laugh out, "There is like a foot of snow outside."

"Which is why you are running to the store." I told him, I reached over for Logan, "Are you serious, we don't have any baby Tylenol." It was my turn to laugh, "We have had an infant for 5 weeks Troy, I don't remember needing baby Tylenol before that." Troy sighed running a hand over his face. "Okay,"

"The pharmacy is just down the street," I said as Logan began to fuss in my arms, I put her head onto my shoulder while Troy wen to put a layer of clothes on. He came back out to put his keys and his wallet into his pocket. He slipped a hat over his head, because let's be honest, he still hasn't grown out of that. "Be safe, drive slow, and don't be mean. You get mean when you are tired." Troy rolled his eyes, "I'll be back."

"Please be careful,"

He waved his hand as he walked out of the door, I kissed Logan's forehead, as she did feel warm. "I'm sorry baby girl," she turned her head to the side and let out a cry. She then proceeded to continue to cry. I tried to relax her but she didn't want any of it.

Hurry Troy.

* * *

><p>Driving five miles an hour down the road was causing for this to take twice as long. I cursed the snow as I turned the heat on full blast. The roads were begin cleared right now but only for another wave of the snowstorm to move through in the morning. Logan would get sick when we have the biggest snowstorm of the year. I rubbed my face as I waited at a stoplight.<p>

The light turned green and I inched forward because nobody was out. They were the smart ones. The roads were icy slick and it was scaring even me.

Ellie's wedding this weekend made me laugh in my head because I hoped everything began to just magically melt in the next couple of days. I sighed, as I finally was able to pull into the 24-hour pharmacy. I parked my car and I quickly zipped up my hoodie and I went running for the door, praying I didn't fall on ice.

Making it inside I shook my head as I was greeted by the one man who was working. I waved as I went back into the children's section and I bought two bottles because I was not doing this again. I made my way to the front of the pharmacy to slide the two bottles over. The cashier rang them up with a little swipe and he took his grand ol time. "Sick kid?" he asked, I nodded, "She is five weeks old and has a small fever." I admitted, to tired to care.

"Precious age, first child?"

"Yes," I answered, I handed him the cash and I told him to keep the change as I grabbed my bag and fled. I went out the doors and I unlocked my car. Sliding in with ease I turned my car back on as I just wanted to speed home but the roads were not safe and I am pretty sure Gabi would never forgive me. I pressed my lips together before the journey there was just as slow as the journey back.

The snow began to fall again and I rolled my eyes, we were going to be snowbirds at the age of twenty-five.

I pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later and I parked the car, shut the garage, and prayed that we didn't need to go in tomorrow. We had gotten a chart to tell us this stuff in case of emergency usage since her peds office wasn't twenty-four hours.

I entered the house to only hear Logan's loud cries echoing from upstairs. My heart broke because she wasn't feeling good and her cries sounded pained. They weren't im hungry or bored or I need to be changed. It was I do not like this world right now.

Going up the stairs two at a time, I entered the bedroom and Gabi looked up at me in tears. Oh god. My heart I think just broke into two pieces, "I don't know what's wrong with her, she just keeps crying and nothing is helping." I came over and I slipped Logan away from Gabi because Gabi was shaking and Logan was screaming. I kissed Logan's head as I tried to get her to relax.

Gabi wiped away tears as I turned, "How about you look for how much we need to give her okay?" she nodded as she grabbed the bag as Logan continued to scream. This was by far the angriest I had heard her. She was angry. "Lolo," I rubbed her back gently while I blew in her ear softly. "Was she nine pounds at her last doctors appointment three days ago?"

"Nine pounds 3oz," I responded over Logan's screams. "Lolo," she fit into my arm as Gabi drew up the medicine. Her mouth was open so this could be pretty simple trying to get it in. Keeping it in may be the challenge. Her face was turning red from the anger as Gabi came over, she was still crying and I reached over as I kissed the top of her head. "It's okay," I said to her, "Okay?"

She nodded her head as I took the syringe from her. I grabbed a spit up cloth from our dresser and I placed it on my arm under her chin. She twisted her head and I put a little bit more pressure as I quickly squirted the purple medicine into her cheek. She stopped crying for a moment from the shock of it and then she started to cry again. "I think she is just tired," Gabi rubbed her foot and I nodded, "Probably."

I rocked Logan in my arms while she cried for a while. She began to quiet after about thirty minutes, her cries growing more to hiccups. Gabi had nearby on the bed while I kissed her temple softly. I laid her down onto the bed as I swaddled her again; she was fighting off sleep as I picked her back up until she fully fell back asleep. I rested her down and she stayed asleep. Gabi was staring numbly at the wall because she was probably exhausted.

I crawled onto the bed and I pulled her backwards into my arms, "Hey,"

"She was breaking my heart, I didn't know how to help her and she was just screaming." I stroked her arm, "Brie, it's okay, she isn't feeling well. We will get up in the morning and make a doctors appointment. All right? We did what we can and now you need to get some rest. I'll keep an eye on Logan."

"I need to at least pump, she hasn't eaten anything in a couple of hours off of anything." She mumbled, she got up and I sighed, I couldn't argue with her because she had to do what she had to do. She was gone for about forty-five minutes when she crawled back into bed. "Brie, come here,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset,"

"You had every right to be upset. I wasn't easy for me either and you being her mom and you can't do anything, it has to hurt. Now, let me get my other baby girl to sleep and we can take tomorrow by storm okay?"

She just buried her head into my chest as I kept her close to me, my eyes watching Logan sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, December 10<em>_th__, 2019_

Gabi's POV

"Brie," Troy's finger poked me gently and I blinked up to look at him, "Logan has a doctors appointment in an hour." He said softly, he crawled over next to me and he kissed my forehead gently. "Has she eaten anything?"

"No, she just got really fussy when we tried to eat. They don't want her to have anymore Tylenol until they see her." I rubbed my eyes while Troy kissed my cheek. "Should I try to nurse her?"

"She will just cry Brie, she doesn't want to eat."

"I need her to try to nurse." I whispered, Troy only nodded, not putting up a fight. She must have been downstairs or something because he left the room to go get her. I pushed up off the bed to sit up. Troy came back with Logan who was just moving around and she wasn't happy. Troy gave her to me and she latched on without much trouble. She sucked for a couple of minutes as I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Is she finally eating?" Troy asked, I nodded, "Just a little bit."

"She slept for about four hours and then she woke up, she wasn't nearly as incontrollable as earlier but she was upset." I let out a sigh when she broke away from me; she pushed away and let out a little cry. "I'm going to go bundle her up," I stroked her forehead with my thumb, her little blue eyes glanced back to mine. "I'm sorry pretty girl, I am so sorry." Troy gently took her as I rolled over to get out of bed.

I got up as I put on a pair of leggings with a long sweater. I found a scarf as I wrapped it around my neck and I fished out my UGG boots. Slipping two extra pairs of socks on I stuffed my feet inside. I wrapped my hair on the top of my head and I put my glasses on.

"Gabi are you ready?"

"I'm coming," I offered, I grabbed my North face as I went down the hall. Troy had Logan all buckled up and covered with two different blankets. She had a hat on her head along with her mittens on her little hands. Her face was a little red so I shifted one of the blankets away from her. "I figured since it is cold outside," Troy said, "She just looks a little warm,"

"With a fever,"

"Let's stick with the heavy blanket, have you started the car?"

"A couple of minutes ago."

I took off the light blanket while Troy picked up the diaper bag and slipped it around his back. Troy then picked up Logan and we both headed to the car. I wrapped my purse around my body as I met Troy in the car. He had buckled Logan in and was already in the passenger seat. "Are you buckled up?" Troy asked me, I nodded as I tightened on my seatbelt.

Troy grabbed my hand and he squeezed it gently, "Please be careful,"

"The roads are better. I took the car for a test run a little while ago."

"With Logan?" I panicked, "No, of course not. It was a short run down the street. Her baby monitor still worked. I figured if our street was better the main roads were a hell of a lot better." I let out a long breath and I nodded, "Okay,"

"Relax Gabi,"

"I'm just really tired Troy, I got maybe three hours of sleep last night."

Troy bit down on his lip because he wanted to say something else but he knew it would only make it worse. "Just say it," he couldn't stop the laugh, "I am not going to say it."

"Troy,"

"You can't get mad at me."

"And I get mad at you?"

"I'll laugh."

"Just tell me,"

"You are just acting like 48 hour Gabi,"

I sighed, "I feel like 48 hour Gabi," Troy rubbed my knee gently, "You and Logan are going to be a lot better after we have this doctors visit. You can rest easily and Logan can hopefully start feeling better. Alright?"

My eyes glanced out into the snowy wonderland, "Troy, I am not quite sure I will ever be able to do this without you."

"It is week five Brie, don't do this to yourself."

I didn't turn my head and he didn't say anything else until we pulled into her Peds office. He parked the car and he then got out of the car, I didn't move for a minute but then my door opened. I looked at him and he tipped my chin back a little. "You are doing a wonderful job as a mother. I did one thing last night and I can't imagine as her mother seeing her in that much pain and not know how to help her." The wind whipped into the car, "You are a wonderful, beautiful, patient mom and you just want the best for her."

"But I can't even think straight when she gets that upset."

"I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to either. I walked in with medication and a clear head, okay? If it were reversed it would have worked just the same. This is why we are parents together because we both need each other." He looked at me, "Okay?" I numbly nodded my head as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I squeezed his arm as another chill swept down my body. "Come on, let's get Logan inside so she can get better." He got Logan out of the back seat while I grabbed my purse and walked in with Troy carefully over the snowdrifts. The lobby was empty as I went to check us in. The secretary smiled at me, "How is Logan?" she asked me; we were just in last week for her shots.

"She is okay, she is not feeling well." I responded with a sigh, "Poor thing. Looks like the parents are suffering." A weak smile came over my face, "We are, and we are okay though. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of it this morning."

"Good luck," I signed a piece of paper and then I went to join Troy. Logan was sleeping in front of him while Troy rocked her with his foot. "Logan," the nurse called, Troy and I stood back up because the place was empty. Troy and I walked through the doors as we went to the weight room. Troy took the top blanket off and I went to undo her straps so they could weigh her.

She began to fuss with all of her blankets disappearing. She was in her fuzzy pajamas still because she was warmer in them. "We won't make you get her completely undressed." The nurse said as we pulled her out, she began to cry as I laid her down onto the scale. "Oh my," the nurse said, "I have never heard her cry like this," Troy and I shared a look because the two times we had been in here, shots even, she was a happy baby.

"She lost a little weight since last time," she commented as Logan cried, "Eight pounds 15 ounces,"

Troy picked Logan up as he tried to soothe her and rubbed her back, "How has she been eating?"

"She hasn't. Not since yesterday afternoon has she had a full meal. She gets really fussy when she starts to eat and cries." The nurse nodded while she led us back to the room to wait for Dr. Michelle. She was younger and was recently new to this practice.

The nurse asked us several questions that we answered while Troy got Logan to calm down. She was just whimpering a little bit now while the door opened, Dr. Michelle walked through the door, "Well hello! Ms. Logan, this is too soon," she looked at her face with a smile as Logan was putting her fist in her mouth. "Jennie caught me up on everything that has been going on. Is there anything else you want to add?"

"No, we told Jennie everything," I said, "Between her fever, not eating, not sleeping, and crying when laying down or eating it has pretty much consumed our lives."

"She has a slight fever which is concerning but the fussiness when eating and sleeping might mean an ear infection to the point her throat hurts to swallow and laying down is uncomfortable." She guided Troy closer to the table as she shined a light into Logan's ear and then her other ear looking for something. "She definitely has an ear infection," Dr. Michelle said with a laugh, I let out a sigh of relief because those were treatable.

"Winter is here and infections are flying around to everybody. She is going to just need some meds before she will start to feel better. Keep the Tylenol going for about twenty-four hours and if her fever comes back go another twenty-four until she is fever free."

"What about her eating?" I questioned, "Hopefully with Tylenol in her system she will start to eat a little bit more. If she refuses to eat call me tonight and we can talk about it then but I bet she will eat just fine, right Logan?" Logan waved her hand around as Troy laughed, "I am going to send you guys back before the roads get any worse out there. I will make sure they have your prescription ready at the pharmacy by the time you guys get there okay?"

"Thank you so much,"

"No problem. If she isn't better by Thursday call the office, I am hoping that tomorrow will be her last rough day and she will only get better from there. Twenty-four hours of medicine should help. Alright?"

"Got it. Thank you Dr. Michelle," she nodded as she exited the room. Troy slid Logan back into her car seat and he buckled her in. Dr. Michelle walked back in, "Here, we are going to provide you a dose of Tylenol before you guys go so she can start to get that in her system." We let her and Nurse Jennie get the medicine inside of her mouth and she fussed from having to do that again.

"There you go sweet girl, I don't want to see you again until our next round of shots," I smiled, "Thank you,"

"Good luck, call us if you need anything alright?"

"Will do."

* * *

><p>I stroked Logan's forehead while she slept next to me. She had finally eaten a full meal before she had fallen asleep and was sleeping now. I cuddled with her as I flipped through the TV to find something to watch while Troy was doing something. I hadn't seen him in a while.<p>

As the moon had appeared overhead, I laid Logan down into her rocker as I pushed off the bed. I walked downstairs as I peered around for Troy to only find him in the office. He was on the phone with somebody as I leaned in the doorway. He laughed, "No, she is precious. I thought about coming down to see you guys but it has been crazy with Logan, the weddings, and training. Just a crazy time."

He paused, a smile flirted across his lips, "No, I understand, I just miss you guys. I have no reason to go down there with my parents here. I don't know, I miss walking in there and just throwing or hitting. I don't feel comfortable anywhere but at Swings or here at Kauffman where it is quiet as hell." He rubbed his face as I realized he was talking to Lance or Gary. The deal had fallen through a while back with moving Swings up here but it was dismissed by Troy because he was in the playoffs and Logan was getting ready to make her appearance.

"Gabi is good, she is tired but good. She loves being a mom to Logan and is fantastic at it. The way she just looks at her and you can see the amount of love she has for her. I just want to stare at both of them for hours." Troy then laughed, "I might just have to make it down for that." Troy swirled in his car and he caught sight of me, his eyes raised to my body and I gave him a smile.

"You okay?" he mouthed, I nodded my head as he said something back to one of the two coaches he loved. I went up to him as I sat down on his lap, he wrapped me in his arms while he continued to talk on the phone. I listened to him as he laughed and talked about a couple of other things. "Hey Lance, I will talk to you soon. I have to go make sure everything is all right upstairs and get back to fatherly duties. I'll see you guys soon okay?"

He laughed, "Will do. Thanks man," he hung up and I played with his shirt, "You could have kept talking." I told him, "Logan is out and she ate again, she got more medicine."

"Well I want some Gabi time," he said softly, he kissed the top of my head as I curled up tighter to him. "Why did Lance call?"

"I called him."

"Yea?"

"I miss them," he said softly, "I haven't seen them since the playoffs and I didn't really get to spend any time with them."

"Maybe we can take a short trip down there."

"I actually found a place where they could set up. We would build a warehouse and they could have up to five baseball fields of different sizes that they wanted. It was a perfect location just fifteen minutes from here but Greg doesn't really want to leave."

"You can still do it."

"Swings wouldn't be Swings without Lance and Gary."

I kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry babe," he sighed, "Sometimes I wish we were still in high school and other times I love right now because we have a beautiful girl upstairs sleeping." I couldn't help but smile, as I understood where he was coming from. "I know."

I kissed his jaw, "Do you think she will be able to sleep in her nursery starting after your doctors appointment?" he said, I couldn't contain a laugh, "We'll play that one by ear," Troy smiled as I leaned against him again. "I need to go get Christmas shopping done."

"I don't want anything."

"Bull."

Troy laughed, "I don't. I have everything I need," he pushed a piece of my hair back away from my face as apiece had fallen out of my messy ponytail. "I have a beautiful wife who takes care of my beautiful daughter. I only need two things and that is my girls." I pressed my nose to his temple, "Well I need ideas because as the human baby cooker, I need to know what you want. I am not taking no for an answer." I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke, Troy laughed too, "You are so funny."

"Please tell me what you want."

"I will when I think of it okay?"

I paused as I just leaned against him, "Do you have it now?" Troy laughed, "You're a nut."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, December 12<em>_th__, 2019_

"Ellie," I called walking into the bookstore, I pushed my purse over my shoulder while I walked through the store. The snow was finally melting away; her family was landing today after one delayed flight.

"What?" I walked into the back room where she was surrounded by wedding stuff. I raised an eyebrow as she was looking over everything. "I feel like I am forgetting something."

"The flowers will be here tomorrow." I mentioned as I dropped my purse to the floor. Ellie rubbed her chin, "I am missing something."

"The rings were picked up this morning by Chase's brother. He sent me a text message that he had them."

"I am missing something," she murmured again, "I talked to the baker and the cake is a go to be dropped off at the reception hall when we are allowed in to decorate. The decorators are set up to arrive when they are allowed in. We have sent them exactly what we wanted."

Her eyes scanned over everything again, "Your dress is in my closet."

"The plane tickets have been printed off, the hotel confirmation was done this morning, and your limo for both parties will be ready." Ellie turned to look at me, "You are a godsend but I am missing something."

I looked at the madness around her, flowers, cake, decorations, church, rings, I then gasped, "Ellie, have you written your vows?" her eyes grew as she turned to look at me, "Oh my god, that's it." She ran to the front of the store and I followed her. She slammed the close sign and wrote the words _I'm getting married! _On the sign then she drew her blinds as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Brenden, you are dismissed."

"But."

"Dismissed!" I said kindly as I turned around to look at him, I nodded my head as he gathered up his things and he disappeared out the door in a rush. Ellie sank down to the ground, "How in the hell do I forget my vows." She whispered, "How do you write vows?" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Oh no, no crying," I told her, walking over to her, I sat down and I hugged her.

"We are going to work this out."

"Gabi, my vows are not written."

"We have a solid forty-eight hours until you're wedding and if I have to write them to my forehead to help you remember them I will." She wiped her eyes, "I don't even know what I will say."

I giggled, "I should probably call Troy. He made mine look stupid."

"His were really good."

"I think somebody wrote his for him."

Ellie laughed, "This is very true. His were to die for. I was crying and I looked at Chase, I told him afterwards he better blow me away or else." I giggled; I reached over for a pen and paper. "Hey, I want you to write out your feelings for Chase and then we will go from there. Okay?"

She nodded as she sprawled on the floor in her jeans and long sleeve shirt. I went over to her computer as I pulled up Pandora and found a station for us to listen too. "I confirmed the DJ this morning," I told her, "Thanks,"

A loud knock on the door came, "El! I know you are here!" Chase yelled through the door, she cringed, "I'll handle him." I said, I pushed away from the desk as the music buzzed through the small store. Going to the door, I unlocked it and I pushed it open. Chase was standing there in a suit with his iPhone in hand. "Gabi, I want to see my fiancée," he said not looking up at me. I frowned, "Is she in trouble," he looked up, "No,"

"Then why do you sound so angry?"

"She isn't returning my phone calls."

"Ellie is busy." I told him, "She shut the store down." He said pointing at the sign, "Because she is busy with wedding stuff. Chase, I can deliver a message." He narrowed his eyes at me, "You do know I can just pick you up, I completely have Troy's permission." I rolled my eyes, "You guys are not even fair. What she is doing inside is a complete surprise for you. Why in the world would you even want to go in there?"

"Is she in her dress?" he asked, "No." I answered, "Then I know everything else."

"You do not." I answered, he groaned, "Then can you please send her out here? I am going to be in court till five and then in the office till nine. I would love to see her." I sighed, "Fine. Give me a minute."

I went inside and I looked at Ellie, "Lover boy needs love."

Ellie giggled as she pushed off the floor abandoning her work, I went to her desk to control the music again while I heard them giggle and laugh from the outside. I picked up my phone to see a picture of Troy, Logan, and I on the front screen that the professional photographer took. I smiled looking at it when Ellie slipped back in.

"I just love that man."

"I feel ya,"

* * *

><p>Running my hands through my hair, I walked through the door as I dropped my bags with a sigh. I took the breast milk that I had pumped and I stashed it in the freezer while I got more out to put into the fridge.<p>

Ellie and I had completed her vows and they were pretty damn good. I reached in for a water bottle and a snack. The house was quiet but Troy's car was here so I was not quite sure where they were. I looked around the main floor but they weren't around. I then ventured downstairs and I pushed the movie room door open, as I couldn't help but grin. Logan was lying on Troy's chest while he played video games. Luke's face was in the corner as he was playing his brother in some video game.

"Take that," Troy mumbled into the headset, Troy stuck his tongue out as Logan kicked her leg out on his chest. Troy glanced down to make sure she didn't fall any farther. He smiled when she stuck and he adjusted the blanket over top of her. "Damn, Luke," he groaned, I laughed as I took a picture. Troy looked over at me and I smiled, "This is cute."

"I didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay, I enjoyed seeing you and Logan like this," Troy smiled, "Luke, I gotta go bud."

Luke's protests were heard from the other end, I picked up Logan from Troy's chest, "Continue to play," I told him, I leaned over to kiss him. "EW!" I laughed, "Hi Luke, you can keep him."

"Yay! Thanks Gabi!"

Troy smiled up at me, "Thanks Brie,"

"You had her all day. I will cuddle with her and feed her. You have some fun."

He squeezed my ass, "You rock Gabriella,"

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, December 14<em>_th__, 2019 – Ellie's Wedding Day!_

I was leaving Logan for an entire day.

The nerves inside of me bunched up, as she wasn't even six weeks yet. Troy and I were dropping her off at his parent's house and then we would be gone until close to midnight tonight. We were just going to leave her with them but I wasn't sure I could do that. I wanted her to be close to me. She still cried in the middle of the night and she still needed mom and dad.

A panic rose in my throat as I looked at Troy packing everything she would need. "Troy, I don't think I can let her sleepover," Troy slowly turned around as I let out a long breath. "She still wakes up several times and she needs to be close to me," Troy looked at me as he dropped what he was doing. He came over to me, "Brie, it will,"

"No, we will leave the wedding early. I just want to have her with me tonight. Going twelve hours is a lot. I don't think I can do twenty-four. Please," the panic made my heart race a little faster, "I can't do it yet. Maybe when she is a little less dependent on us." I went over to her while she slept, "Okay," he said softly, "Okay," I sat down as I pulled her close to me. I couldn't help the tears that ended up coming.

"Hey, don't cry,"

"I'm sorry. I just, I got scared and I can't do it yet."

Troy nodded his head as he kissed my temple, "It's okay. If you aren't ready yet then Logan probably isn't ready yet. Okay? Maybe the next wedding," I nodded my head as I wiped away my tears, "I can only imagine having to go get her at four in the morning due to your tears." I giggled, "This is probably true."

"We do still need to take her to my parents house so we can get started on this wedding business."

"She is going to make it so hard to work for seven hours." Troy smiled while he kissed my forehead, "Come on Gabs, Ellie is going to be up your ass." I smiled as I turned around I put Logan into her car seat. He finished packing the bag and we stood up. We were driving separate cars because we had to go separate ways after we dropped Logan off. Neither of us wanted to not drop her off so we both went.

Troy grabbed her car seat and I grabbed the diaper bag, "I am taking the Audi so she is riding with me." Troy groaned, "Brie,"

"No way Jose, she is mine."

"You just fed her! You got your time!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, she rides in my car on the way home."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Chase and Ellie shared a grin as they leaned in to kiss each other in front of the large crowd they had gathered for their December wedding. The snow slowed absolutely nobody down to see the stunning Ellie get married this beautiful snowy evening.<p>

The crowd applauded loudly and the new bride and groom folded their hands together, said something to each other, and then started to walk down the aisle towards the exit so we could go take a thousand and one pictures before the reception.

Chase's brother, Ethan, slid his arm through mine, as he couldn't suspend a drunken grin, "About time those two lovebirds got married! I never thought Chase would have the balls to propose," I gritted my teeth together, "Never a better time," I agreed, a hint of sarcasm laced through my voice.

I had learned one thing today, besides the fact that leaving my infant behind was hard. Chase's brother was an asshole. I had chalked this up with the short amount of time I had spent with him in the last two days.

Ass. Hole.

Once we were out of the church, we were inside a limo. The Bride and Groom went alone while the party followed in another one. Ethan and I climbed in first followed by all of my friends. Troy was one of the last ones in and he gave me a breathtaking smile. The groomsmen had gotten a little tipsy before the wedding with Chase. I shook my head at him as he crawled over to me. He plopped down next to me and put a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," I told him as I tapped his cheek, he ran his hand down my leg, and "Do you want to stay the night somewhere?" I asked him, "Because if you want to party tonight and have fun that is fine. I'll go home to Logan a little early."

"What? No. I want to be with you all night." A little pout formed over his face and I couldn't resist a small smile towards him. "You should have fun tonight with the boys. Go home with Cody or Josh."

"Zach, he isn't married," he said, "Zach then," I rubbed his chest with my hand, "Fine, I feel guilty though."

"Don't. It is just for an evening. We can go get breakfast in the morning."

"Fair," he leaned over for a kiss and I obliged. "You are like the best wife out there."

"Duh,"

* * *

><p>Pictures were taken, the first dance had happened, cake was smashed into each other's faces and toasts were complete. I kicked off my heels as I glanced at my watch. Logan was going to be going to bed here shortly and I would enjoy breastfeeding her beforehand. I had only pumped twice today and I could use another.<p>

Troy was having a ball tonight and was drunk already. I was okay with it though. He had a long season and then was thrown right into parenthood. He was only twenty-five. I pushed off my chair as I went to find Ellie, the stunning bride. I walked over to her as I tapped her shoulder; she turned around with a grin, Chase still holding her hand. "Hi," she squealed, she was clearly a little tipsy tonight as well.

"Hi,"

"Gabi, thank you for being my matron of honor. My wedding was fabulous and it was a lot due to you."

"I enjoyed it El, I just, and I have to go. Logan has been separated from me for thirteen hours now and that is a minor panic attack to me." She smiled, "Thank you Gabi,"

"You are welcome," I hugged her tightly as she started to tear up, "I'll see you in two weeks,"

"Have a fantastic time on your honeymoon okay?"

"I will."

"I'll see you soon!"

She waved as I went to find Alex, who was staying sober tonight to be a DD. She smiled and waved at me as I came closer, "Hey, please don't forget my husband." She laughed, "I won't. You have fun snuggling with Logan. I quietly put that in the point baby side." I smiled while I watched Troy laugh with his friends. "Thank you Alex, breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes! I'll cook! You just bring the precious princess over!"

"I will! Thank you!"

Walking off, I went to Troy as I slid my arm around his waist, "I'm leaving," I whispered, "No!" He protested, "Stay a little longer,"

"It is about time for Logan to go to bed and I would like to breastfeed her once more today," he turned around and he wiped his thumb over my forehead. "Fine,"

"Alex will take you back to her place tonight with Zach. Logan and I will join you guys for breakfast tomorrow okay?" he nodded as he kissed my forehead, "I love you, and tell Logan I love her okay?"

"I will, I love you too,"

* * *

><p>"How did she do?" I asked Lucille, she guided me through the house as she told me Jack was holding her. I had texted her telling her to hold off the last bottle because I would feed her when we got home.<p>

"She had a couple of fussy moments but besides that she was a great baby!"

I sighed, "Good," I turned the corner and Jack was standing up with her. She was fussing now but mostly because she was tired and ready to eat. "There is my sweet girl," I said, I pulled her away from Jack and I rested her into my arms. She looked up at me and I smiled, "Grandma said you were good," she squirmed and let out a cry. "I think you mostly want to eat."

Lucille smiled, "Thanks for letting us watch her tonight."

"Thank you for watching her. My parents went to the wedding and then went out to dinner so I thank you guys for watching her." Lucille smiled as I buckled Logan in. "Are you ready to go home sassy girl?" I gave her a pacifier and I put her blankets over top before grabbing the diaper bag and putting her onto my arm. "See you guys later!"

* * *

><p>Logan fell asleep on my chest after she had finished eating and I was so content I didn't even want to move her. I stroked her hair on the top of her head, her legs kicked out every now and then as if to tell me to stop. I smiled kissing the top of her head.<p>

"You are beautiful,"

She stretched her hand out and I kissed that too. I never realized how amazing it was to be a mother until these little moments when she was just laying on my chest. Her soft breathing against me made everything in my happy.

"Thank you for sticking with me Logi,"

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, December 15<em>_th__, 2019_

Pulling into Alex's driveway Logan gave our a little giggle and I smiled. She slept six hours straight last night without needing to eat which was bliss. I parked my car as Alex said the boys had stirred a while ago ready for some food. Logan and I were already up and dressed ready to go so we buzzed over. Opening the door, I grabbed her car seat and diaper bag.

We headed towards the door being careful of any ice that may still linger. Getting to the front door, I knocked once and then turned the knob. "Hello," I cheered, two of the boys were hung over in this house and two; correction three girls were not hung-over. "Shh!"

"Bring Logan here," the words crawled out of the dark living room. I had sent Troy several pictures of her over the past fifteen hours. Mostly to brag. I was having more fun than he was. I walked into the living room to see both of them still laying on the couch with blankets, Troy had his phone in front of his face with a hood pulled over his head. Zach was in a similar state and I laughed. "You guys are pathetic." Troy leaned back to give me a smile.

"Hi beautiful,"

"How is the head?"

"Okay. Zach is worse."

I set Logan's car seat down and I unbuckled her, "I want a kiss from you and then I want my little girl to snuggle with until my breakfast is done."

"Please?" I questioned looking at him, he rolled his eyes, "Can I please have a kiss and then can I please have my little girl until my breakfast is done…please?" I nodded with a smile, "Thank you," I pulled Logan out, I reached down to give Troy a kiss for, his mouth minty fresh. "Mmm, I could do that again," Troy, laughed, his warm breath pressing against my cold cheeks.

I then pulled his blanket back as I rested Logan against his chest. "Did she really sleep six hours last night?" Troy asked, I nodded with a smile, "She is getting big on us Bolton," Troy pulled the blanket up as Logan made a noise resting against him. He said something into her ear as I put her pacifier closer to him along with her spit up rag. I wondered into the kitchen where Alex was cooking breakfast.

"Do you need any help?"

"No! I am almost finished. Does Troy have the precious girl?" she asked over her shoulder, Alex was in a pair of cropped yoga pants with a long sweater from Pink. "Yes, she is all cuddled up with him. She isn't tired though. She slept six hours last night, woke up for a feeding, and then passed out again for another three hours."

"No! That means she is getting big!"

"That means I can get some sleep at night."

She smiled as she finished what she was doing. "I am pretty much done. Can you get all of beverages out of the fridge?"

"Can do."

Going over I got the chocolate milk, orange juice, apple juice, and the regular milk from the fridge as I lined them up against the wall. "Boys!" Alex called, "Shh!" Zach hissed, Alex chuckled in the kitchen, "I love making him mad,"

"Gabs, I don't want to move," Troy called, "Oh hell, don't let Alex see." Alex raised an eyebrow and made a quick move to the living room. I followed her as we both stopped in awh. Logan was curled up on Troy's chest, her fists lying on top as she was just snuggling. Not sleeping or cranky just lying there and being as cute as possible. "Zach, that's the winner."

"Lex, it does not work like that."

"How could you not want a baby? Look at how precious this is?" I smiled as I went over to Troy, "Get up,"

"No," he kissed the top of Logan's head, I easily pulled her away from him and I rested her against my shoulder. "Come on Logan, time for breakfast." Troy groaned as he sat up, "That was rude."

"She is my baby girl, I can do as I please,"

"I had a part in that girl,"

"Mhm,"

Troy got up and came into the kitchen with us, he kissed my temple as he then kissed Logan's head. She looked at him and he played with her lips. She grimaced and then she smiled, "There is my beautiful girl,"

"Damn it, you guys aren't allowed back," Zach grumbled, "Now Alex is going to demand me to make her pregnant." I laughed, "Wait a while,"

"Thank you,"

"Then have beautiful babies."

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I told you! Back to back weeks! YAY!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please Review! **


	32. Happy Holidays

Chapter 32 – Happy Holidays

_Friday, December 20__th__, 2019 – Logan 6 weeks old _

"Everything looks good Gabi, you are healing well and all the bleeding stopped a couple of weeks ago you say," I nodded as she was finishing writing down her notes. Dr. Jo gave me a smile, "I think you are cleared for everything, I am pretty sure your husband is ready to throw a party,"

"I'm ready to throw a party," I said with a laugh, "How is Ms. Logan?"

"Perfect. She is going almost six hours at night between feedings, which is pure bliss. We moved her to her crib at night and she took the transition well. She eats around ten thirty and then around four thirty she is ready to eat again, she falls back asleep and sleep until about eight thirty."

"That does sound pretty good. It only took her six weeks,"

"And one minor ear infection but she is ready for her first Christmas,"

"I bet, now you are in no need of me until your next yearly visit which we can just make a year from today if you would like?" I nodded, "Perfectly fine. I don't plan on any babies any time soon."

"Speaking of, birth control, are you exclusively feeding Logan just breast milk?"

"Yes, but that is soon going to change. Baseball is going to pick up in February and I need her to be okay with formula by then because I am done breastfeeding in March."

"Good plan, are you and Troy just going to use a condom for sex or do you want pills?"

"I was looking into it and it sounds like it will be better off if we just use condoms for a while so I don't have to switch birth controls. Once I stop breastfeeding I will start taking my normal birth control again,"

"Perfect. If that is what you please, have you had a period yet?"

"No,"

"I don't think you will for a while, you know what you are doing when it comes to preventing babies. You did for how many years?"

"Well…" I said with a cautious laugh, "We didn't quite prevent," I mumbled quietly, "But that is a different story," Dr. Jo smiled, "You have a precious girl at home, and you better get going before she wants to eat."

"We have started bottles with her but breast milk still."

"You are doing well Gabi! I'll see you in a year!"

* * *

><p>I dropped my bag onto the counter as I heard the TV was on in the other room. Troy glanced up because I didn't tell him my OB appointment was today. I just mentioned that I was going shopping for a little bit and then I would be back.<p>

His feet were propped up on the ottoman in front of him with the remote in his hand. "Where is Logan?" I asked, he pointed to down the hallway and I nodded, "How long?"

"She ate like fifteen minutes ago. I almost called you to see if you wanted me to wait." His eyes glanced up to me and I smiled, I stripped my jacket off as I straddled his lap, "Brie, whatcha doing?"

"I have one rule, and one rule only my breasts are off-limits. My bra stays on because somebody hasn't eaten in a couple of hours and I may be too impatient to wait any longer," he dropped the remote to the floor, "Did you go to your OB today without telling me?" he asked, a little giddiness in his voice. I laughed, "I did, I wasn't going to tell you just in case it didn't go as planned,"

"I have access to those legs though?"

"All of them,"

"Can I at least run my hands over your stomach and,"

"Shut up," I whispered as I brought him closer, my lips meshed with his and finally nothing was going to stop this. I don't think I care if Cody walked through that door. I want to have sex with my husband right now mostly because I miss it. I miss my husband.

We kissed for a couple of minutes as his hand inched to my pants. "Bedroom," I uttered as I broke away to kiss his jaw and his neck again and again. He didn't hesitate, just picked me up and carried me down the hallway. He shut out bedroom door and put Logan's baby monitor on the dresser. He easily put me down onto the bed, his jeans being ditched and my eyes focused on him and the lump in my throat grew because suddenly I was nervous.

"Brie, where did you go?" Troy was hovering over top and I sat up. "I wasn't nervous before and I don't understand but maybe it is the Mallory talk about how horrible her first time was after giving birth and just how sore she was," He crawled up next to me, "If you aren't ready to we don't have to. I am not going to pressure you into having sex with me because you are finally cleared."

"I don't think this thought will ever change. It is kind of like my virginity all over again. It is new and unknown. I just put a human through there and thinking about something else going in makes me want to cringe a little bit."

"We can go slow and easy the first time, nothing spectacular. If that is what you want. Remember, no forcing."

"My body also isn't perfect anymore."

Troy couldn't help but laugh a little, "I think your body is fucking beautiful," he eased me back a little bit and he pulled at my foot, "This foot is just mind-blowing beautiful, and don't even get me started on these sexy ass legs that I just love when you wrap them around me. Your hips are to die for and when I watch you walk I never want you to stop." His fingers ran over each body part as he talked about them.

"Your stomach will always remind me of how you carried our beautiful girl for nine months, plus more! I just want to kiss every little mark and not stop touching you. You're beautiful breast, which are off limits to my hands, are feeding our precious girl and I understand why, no need to tell me twice but I might get a little excited. Just redirect them," he gave one of those smiles as I was about ready to just cry.

"Your neck is just so kissable," his lips went straight their as he kissed me for a minute and then his tongue slid over the skin causing me to moan a little bit. "Your arms are so hot and those fingers when they run through my hair cause everything in my to just fall apart," his lips were closer to my face now and he smiled, "Your forehead is where I love to plant kisses because it is the perfect size. Your eyes are the most adorable brown you will ever see and then your nose is so small and I see it in our daughter already. I love that she has your nose."

He couldn't help but smile, "And those damn lips," he hovered close as he kissed me, "They are to die for. Every single part of your body is absolutely beautiful and you will never be able to convince me other way."

"Understood?" I laughed and I nodded, he kissed me softly, "I love you Brie, nothing about your body will ever change my love for you. Never. All I see about you is how beautiful you are and how you went nine months with a baby inside of you and now she is just a room over sleeping. You are a mother and I have the highest respect for that."

"God damn it," I rolled over as Troy laughed, "Am I making you cry?"

"Yes! Now stop and kiss me and make me feel you again, just, condom,"

"Yes ma'am,"

* * *

><p>Troy and I lay tangled in the sheets while he kissed my forehead, "It wasn't horrible,"<p>

"Losing my virginity was better than that," I said with a laugh, "When you lost your virginity you didn't just have a seven pound baby come through,"

"This is true,"

"You just had seven pounds of me," he whispered, I gasped, "Troy!" he laughed and he pulled me closer, "I need to go pump,"

"No," he whined, "I want you to stay right here with me,"

"Logan is probably going to be waking up soon as well."

"No," he whined again, his face pressing into my chest, "I am not letting you get up." I shook my head with a sigh, my fingers running through his hair. "When did you start wearing hats?"

"When I was like one,"

"When did you start wearing them backwards?"

"Ten," his chin rested on my shoulder and I smiled, "Secretly, I love that you wear your hat backwards," he smiled, "I knew it!"

I rolled over to kiss him and he smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Logan's cry echoed through the baby monitor and I shifted out of the bed dragging the sheet with me. Troy whined and I couldn't help but smile as I shifted my shorts back on and a shirt over my bra. I then tossed the sheet back to Troy, "Thanks," he grunted, I nodded as I went ahead to Logan's room right next to us. She was squirming probably hungry.

"Hi princess," I whispered as I took her into my arms, she squirmed as I tapped her chin. "Let's change your diaper, yea," I changed her diaper and I cuddled her close as I went back into the bedroom. Troy was doing something on his phone as he glanced up at us. His chest completely bare and I shook my head. "My princesses," he said dropping his phone, "You know it,"

Troy sat up and I sat down next to him, I pulled my legs up and I rested Logan against my legs. She looked at me and then her eyes shifted to Troy. She smiled and pulled her hands close to her face. "You are my princess, yes," Troy leaned forward to kiss her forehead with a smile, "A beautiful girl,"

"Daddy is sucking up,"

"Am not,"

I turned to kiss his cheek and he smiled, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Wrap Christmas presents."

"Do we have a Christmas schedule yet?" Troy asked, "I think we are going to your parents house on Christmas Eve for dinner and then we are going to my parents on Christmas day for dinner. I did not mention that to either of them either. They approached me like that."

"We should just have one big dinner on Christmas Day." Troy said running his hand over his face, "I feel bad that my parents won't see Logan or me or you on Christmas. How about we host here?"

"My aunt and uncle aren't coming in town. They wanted my mom to come to them."

Troy laughed, "I bet your mom said hell no,"

"She wasn't giving up her first Christmas with Logan that easily."

"I bet,"

"I can ask my parents if they want to come over here for dinner with your family. It's not like our families hate each other."

"Our families love each other. Just with Thanksgiving we had all different family members."

"This is true. I am game. We are having our friends over on the 23rd for a Christmas Movie Marathon and pizza."

"Presents?"

"Small ones, jokes,"

"Good,"

"Holidays, wedding, St. Thomas…"

"Mmm…St. Thomas."

"Do you know this time last year you were getting your promotion?" Troy said as he looked at Logan, "Mhm, I do. It has been a crazy year."

"It truly has,"

* * *

><p><em>Monday, December 23<em>_rd__, 2019_

"Elf,"

"We watched Elf last year."

"Santa Clause?"

"No."

"Polar Express?"

"I know we have kids here but really?"

"Grinch?"

"Cartoon?"

"No, the movie," Troy said as he peeled through our Christmas movies, everybody shooting him down as he mentioned each of them. "Eh…what else do you have?"

"You guys are so picky,"

"Miracle on 34th Street?"

"Good, anything better?"

"The Christmas Story?"

"YES!" Josh cried, "Oh my god, please yes!"

Everybody turned to look at Josh and I laughed, "I think Josh would love to watch The Christmas Story." Troy pulled the DVD out. Audrey was lying on the floor while Ben crawled around on the floor playing with his toys. We had traded little gifts with each other over pizza and now we were settling in to watch the movie.

Logan was curled up on my chest sleeping as my fingers trailed over the top of her back. "WE'RE BACK!" Ellie and Chase entered the movie room and the room erupted into small cheers as the newlywed couple had gotten back yesterday and were having dinner with a group of Chase's friends before coming over here.

"You guys are glowing! How was the honeymoon?"

"Fantastic! We had so much fun!"

She looked over at me and I smiled, "I would get up to join you but Logan is holding me down," Troy's head twisted to look at me and he smiled, she moved across the room, tripping over at least one toy as she crashed into the corner. "I have missed you so much." She smiled, she hugged me and then she kissed the back of Logan's head. "How is Ms. Logan?"

"Seven weeks old tomorrow," I said as I stroked the back of her head, she smiled softly, "How was the honeymoon?"

"Fantastic. Lunch on Friday?" she asked, I nodded, "I have to go to the office Friday morning for a meeting but I am free in the afternoon."

"What? You have a meeting?" I laughed, "I know, I know, I told them I would just come in to go over our work schedule and they all wanted to meet Logan so she is going with me. Troy is going to work in the cages for a little bit and Logan will be with him for a while."

"How fun. A little Bolton family outing."

"Her second trip to Kauffman stadium,"

"Out of the billion that she will go too."

I smiled while the room went black and everybody found a spot. Cody was on the floor with Ben who was still playing away with all of his toys. Audrey was settled into Colin's lap with Mallory's head on his shoulder. Zach had Alex in his lap and Becca was behind Cody. Chase came over to sit next to Ellie. Melissa and Josh were lying on the floor together as Troy took the spot next to me.

After the movie we would all go upstairs and just talk for a while until everybody was ready to leave. It was how we celebrated the holidays together.

The movie began to spill onto the screen while Logan fell asleep on my chest. I ran my hands over her back and Troy wasn't even looking at the TV, "Troy," I said quietly, "Watch the movie,"

"But this is ten times better,"

I felt my cheeks rush with heat, "This is all I need," I couldn't stop my smile as I scooted so we could be more comfortable together as the movie began.

* * *

><p>Somebody flipped on the lights and I squinted away the sleep from my eyes. Ben had crashed on the floor and was sleeping with his blanket and Audrey was in Logan's swing while Logan was still on my chest.<p>

Troy rubbed my shoulder as he sat up stretching, "Beers upstairs?" Troy offered it was a little before eleven and we all agreed so we could talk and hang out a little while longer. Becca and Cody discussed moving Ben. "We have another thing for him to sleep in upstairs or he can even sleep in her crib." Troy offered I got up because Logan woke up once but we just played with her as her eyes roamed around but she soon fell asleep again. She was now probably looking for her last bottle and bed.

"Do you want to feed her?" I asked looking at Troy, he nodded with a smile, "I do."

We all filed upstairs as Audrey stayed in the swing as Colin settled her and Cody took Ben to Logan's crib. Troy went to get a bottle ready while beers were popped open and we all laughed about how Josh snorted through the entire movie because he was all congested from his cold. Troy leaned back against the counter as I let out a sigh.

"I am not ready to get on a plane tomorrow," Mallory said with a disgusted look, "I am not looking forward to it."

"Neither am I," Josh said, they were going to see their parents for a week and then come back for the last wedding. They would all be gone for New Years Eve besides the Newman's so we were going to have a small thing over here. It was quite possible I would be passed out by midnight. Logan has me worn down lately and I just wanted to sleep. "Gabi,"

I looked up to see Alex looking at me; Troy's gaze wasn't far behind as I smiled, "Hm?"

"I asked you about the wedding in a couple of weeks, Y'know mine," I nodded as I looked at her, "What about it? I'm sorry. I'm tired. Logan has me running on all fumes lately." I said with an apologetic smile towards her. "Dress fitting next week,"

"Of course. It is in the calendar." I told her, "The only way I am remembering anything these days besides the last time Logan ate or changed." Troy came over to rub my shoulders gently, "Do you want to feed Logan?" he whispered in my ear, I nodded, "I am going to go upstairs. I'll feed her and come back down afterwards."

He kissed the top of my head as he moved, "I am going to go feed Logan, I'll be back but for those of you that leave thank you for coming and I can't wait to see you guys again soon!"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I took a drink of my beer as I slid onto the counter. The Newman's, Chase and Ellie, and Alex and Josh all remained in the kitchen twenty-minutes after Gabi had escaped upstairs with Logan to feed her. I nodded my head to what they were saying as I was kind of zoning in and out too.

"You guys are really taking your children to St. Thomas?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"I am assuming you are all back to your sex lives," Josh said, I smirked, "Indeed my man," Ellie and Alex rolled their eyes while Cody looked at me surprised. "It has barely been six weeks,"

"And?"

"You two are hormonal teenagers." Josh said with a laugh, "It is good sex why wouldn't I want to keep having it? Hm?"

"This is too much for me."

"I am going to go check on Ben," Becca said, the girls filtered into the living room while I looked at Josh. "Gabi honestly wouldn't go if we were leaving Logan behind for nine days. I don't think she would survive. That was her one condition into going."

"I mean we could leave Ben behind but if they are taking Logan we are taking Ben."

"Does Becca have that?"

"Have what?" Cody asked, "This need to be close to Ben all the time. Gabi panicked on the day of Ellie's wedding because we were going to be leaving her for a little more than twenty hours. I mean she freaked out. She didn't want her to stay the night and all of this nonsense. I just wondered if Becca was the same way."

Cody shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, she was for a little bit. Not for that long though." I swirled my beer in a circle, "I keep wondering if it has something to do with miscarriages and the five minutes after birth." I mumbled, "Have you ever asked her?"

"Logan is seven weeks old. I am not pushing anything too far. She is still on the emotional side of everything." Cody nodded, "Talk to her about it. I mean she doesn't ever have to really leave her but it probably has to do with how she failed to protect two pregnancies and how the five minutes after birth were terrible and now she has to protect Logan with every power because who knows what can happen."

"I just wish I could help her but you know Gabi. She doesn't do much talking until it is time to explode."

"Man, I don't want kids," Josh said with a laugh, "This is drama."

"This is just the first couple of weeks, you want kids, trust me." Cody said glancing at Josh, "They are funny as hell." Josh smiled, "Ben is pretty funny."

Chase smiled, "Ellie and I want kids. I am just glad we are not the first one to have kids." I grinned towards Cody, "Thank you man for stepping up." Cody rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I have been dating and married the longest. It might as well have been me."

"Baahaha," we all looked over to see Becca holding Ben, his hair was sticking up in every direction and he looked tired. I couldn't believe he was nine-months old. I feel like he was just born a couple of weeks ago. Cody put down his beer. He couldn't contain his smile, "What are you doing awake?" he questioned taking Ben away from Becca. Becca went to get his car seat and other stuff.

Cody hung him in the air and Ben laughed. I smiled, "I kind of can't wait for Logan to be at that age. Just to get more interaction with her but I also love just holding her and her being content."

"It is all fun," Cody said, "I love it all."

* * *

><p>After everybody left, I began to shut off all of the lights and lock all of the doors. I checked the garage to make sure they were all shut and I ventured upstairs. Gabi never came back down again and I wondered if she fell asleep. She was pretty tired and was in and out during the entire movie.<p>

Opening the door, Gabi was holding Logan and mostly just looking at her. Her hand rubbed her forehead gently while she smiled. "You are my favorite Logi," she smiled and then kissed her forehead. My smile appeared because this is what I loved. Gabi rested her into the bassinet next to her and she pulled her hair up on to the top of her head. I quietly moved into the room as I went up behind her. My arms wrapping around her waist as I pulled her backwards against me.

"Did everybody already leave?" she asked, a panic running through her, I nodded, "Yes,"

"Damn it, I was going to talk to all of them,"

"It's okay, we will see them again soon." She turned around and I let go of her. "I just got caught up watching her."

"It's okay, if you wanted to watch her then you should just watch her. She is beautiful and hard to leave." She smiled, "Can I actually ask you about something? I don't mean to make you mad or anything. I just want to know."

She peered up at me with a curious look, her eyes debating if she was in the mood for such a conversations. "You know what," I smiled, "Let's play a little game of truth." She couldn't resist the smile this time, "Okay…I don't remember whose turn it is?"

"You can go first." I told her, "And I won't go with my hard question first."

"Good…now…what is your favorite thing about our daughter?" she asked me, I smiled, "I love how she scrunches her nose up when you change her diaper and how she just curls against you when you hold her on your chest. She is so sweet; there isn't a thing about her that I don't enjoy. She is beautiful." Gabi smiled while she finished washing her face. I sat down on the bed as I thought of what I wanted to ask her.

"What are you most looking forward to with Christmas?"

"Being with you." She said with a smile, her eyes glowing with energy. I smiled while she shut off the bathroom light and headed for the bed. "Hmm…what to ask you." She mumbled as she pulled the blankets back. I eased them back myself while she thought for a moment. "Are you ready for the 2020 baseball season?" she asked, "Of course but I am also wanting the off season to slow down a little bit. I want more time with you and Logan."

"Good answer," she said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and she laughed, "One more easy question," she said, I nodded my head while I thought for a minute about what I should ask her. Just a simple question, "What is one thing you want to do while you are in St. Thomas?"

"I would love to get a massage,"

"I think I can manage that."

Gabi sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, "I am fearing your hard question Troy,"

"Don't worry about it. What is your next question?"

"Are you happy?"

I raised my eyebrow in response, "What does that mean?"

"Are you happy," she asked again, her eyes looking into mine, "All of a sudden our lives went from us and baseball to us, baseball, and Logan. We don't have nearly the time for each other anymore and I don't know, I just, I wonder sometimes if you are happy. It comes through my mind more than once since Logan got here and I never just ask you so here I am. I am asking you if you are happy."

"Of course I am happy Brie," a sense of worry ran through me wondering if _she _wasn't happy. "I absolutely love having Logan in our life and getting to see you interact with her makes my day most of the time. Getting to have you in my bed at night and to share our lives still is all I need to make me happy." She nodded her head and looked off in the distance; "Are you happy Brie?" the words were quiet as they lay around us, settling into the dirt of the floor.

"I don't know sometimes Troy," she whispered, her eyes torn away from me, looking over at Logan, "Hey, talk to me," I said as I rubbed her thigh, her eyes didn't leave as her voice was low with words. "Some days I love life and then some I just want it to be us and running around like we used to do. Someday I just need Logan and I don't know how I feel. I feel like our relationship has been altered and I don't know,"

A frown landed on my lips, "Brie, talk to me," I requested again, she finally turned to look at me and I ran my hands over her face as I cupped her cheeks. "Don't be afraid to talk to me. Ever. If you are having a moment I feel like after eight, almost nine, years of being together you would know by now that you can come to me. You can tell me anything and everything and I will not get angry with you."

"You have so much to worry about Troy,"

"You are my number one Gabs, I worry about you the most and you would ease that worry if you would just talk to me sometimes. I wonder what is going on in your head all the time."

I planted a kiss onto her forehead, "Your turn,"

"I don't have another question,"

"I have another,"

"Just go, nothing can be worst than that."

Oh boy. I wasn't sure I wanted to get into this tonight any longer. This game of truth took a dramatic turn.

I let out a long breath of air and I rolled on to my side to face her, she looked over at me and I stroked the side of her face with my thumb. "Don't get mad,"

"I won't," she said with a supportive smile, "You have such a hard time leaving Logan. It takes almost an army to get you to part with Logan sometimes and I wonder why a lot of the time. Many moms just want a break but you want to do everything and anything you can with Logan."

"So, I don't get the same amount of time with her when I go back to work,"

"That's not it Gabi, you are dragging your feet about our dates next week because you do not want to leave Logan. You had a small panic attack when we talked about letting her sleep over at your parent's house for a night. The wedding night and then a couple of other times you just don't want to leave her. Is it because you have this need to protect her because you couldn't protect the two miscarriages and the first five minutes after she was born?"

Gabi rolled on to her back, no longer wanting to look at me. "Troy," the stress she put on my first name told me this was true. She got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom without uttering another word. I closed my eyes as I rubbed my face with my hands over and over again. She wasn't supposed to get mad.

I slid out of the bed as I went to the bathroom door. I twisted the doorknob but it didn't budge. I put my hand against the door and I knocked softly, "Brie, talk to me." I said softly, "You weren't supposed to get mad and I won't get mad at you. It was just a question,"

"A hard question Troy," her words were bitter but I could hear the shake in her voice. "Brie, baby," I leaned my forehead against the side as I waited for the click of the lock. It came as expected and I opened the door quietly. She was leaning against the sink and I automatically wrapped my arms around her as I kissed the back of her neck. "Hey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset in any way. I just, I wonder sometimes."

"What if it is Troy? What are you going to do about it?"

"Tell you we can't protect her from the world Gabi. We can only do so much but she is going to have to be with a babysitter at some point in her life. She is going to go to school. She will be picked on. Her heart will be broken and she will never be perfectly healthy. Accidents happen. We can't prevent those things."

"My body has harmed two other babies and then her,"

"None of that was your fault," I twisted her around as I looked into her eyes, "You know none of that was your fault. You protected her through nine months of pregnancy and you are going to be her mother. I understand if you want to keep her close now but in school we can't be those overprotective parents."

"Will you be saying that the night she gets raped at some party?"

"Gabs, if we let her go to a party it probably aren't going to be some wild crazy party. Whatever she does behind our back is going to be horrible most likely but we have _years_ until we have to deal with that." Her brown eyes flickered to mine and she sighed, "I know but right now if she just stops breathing or gets really sick or,"

"You could play the or game all day. We are going what we know how to do and again, what happens happens."

"I'm going to bed,"

"We don't go to bed fighting, we don't walk away from a fight," I said automatically, she paused as she rubbed her hands over her face like I did several minutes ago. "I'm wrong, you are right, I don't know what else you want from me."

"That doesn't end this."

"Then what does Troy? I don't know what else you want from me? I am finally letting both of us sleep in the middle of the night. Letting her go stay the night somewhere is just too much."

"You never want to leave her. I am going to be dragging you out of here when we go on those dates next week."

"I love her. I want to protect her. I don't know how I am supposed to change that for you because it doesn't meet your needs." She argued back, "No, I just wanted to know if that was it. Is that the reason you are so protective over her?"

"Yes Troy, it is exactly why because I have failed twice before with becoming a parent. I have failed miserably because my body wouldn't allow me to carry a baby and I lost it. I lost a baby and I don't know why it happened to me because I do everything right." I nodded, "You do. You did everything right. You are doing so much right but leaving her for a night won't be the end of the world."

"Baby steps Troy, I need to take baby steps because I barely trust myself some days."

I just nodded my head, "I love you, and you know this right?"

"I know this," she responded back, her eyes looking into mine. I hugged her tightly to my chest and she gave in as she wrapped herself around my body. "I love you," her words tickled my ear and I sighed. "We are going to get through it together."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, December 25<em>_th__, 2019_

_Gabi's POV_

"This is such a different Christmas morning," Troy whispered into my ear, I smiled as I my hand ran down his arm. We had a good couple of days after we had talked about everything that one night late into the evening. I think he understood me better and I understand him better. It was a full circle project and I was glad he actually brought it up. It was nice. "Do you think Logan is awake yet?"

"Mmm…maybe."

"I kind of want to get Christmas started."

Troy rubbed my back and I pressed my face into his chest, "I kind of wish she was older so she could like move…" I laughed and I rolled onto my back. "I am going to go get her."

"Meet me downstairs. I will start the coffee."

I slipped on a sweatshirt as I went to Logan's room. She was awake but was content in her crib, "Good morning beautiful girl," I picked her up and she squirmed but then looked up at me in fascination.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered with a smile, I went over as I laid her down to change her diaper and put on her Christmas onsie. "Do you want to eat?" I questioned, as it had been about three hours since her last meal. She was probably okay for a little bit. I went down the hall as our tree was glowing and the sunshine was shining in. It was not a White Christmas but some snow from last week still lingered.

Troy was moving around in the kitchen probably making coffee for me. I settled in on the couch wrapping a blanket around Logan and I. She was content in my arms, as I loved on her.

"Am I Santa this year?"

"Are you too old to be Santa?" I questioned, Troy chuckled, "I'm twenty-six,"

"Then yes, you are Santa. Logan might next year, right baby girl?"

Troy leaned over to kiss her forehead and then he kissed my forehead as well. "We don't have much for us this year,"

"We are going to St. Thomas, I would rather our money go there and to having fun than to presents."

"Logan didn't get anything."

"Logan can't even unwrap it," I laughed, Troy nodded, "This is true." He went over as he grabbed two gifts that I got for him and the two gifts he got for me. "I'm glad we think so alike," Troy said with a smile, "Two is the perfect number,"

Troy settled in next to me as he pulled my feet into his lap. Troy couldn't resist a smile because our families were both coming over around one to just spend the rest of the day together, to cook, and eat. Presents would be passed out and it would be a bunch of fun to just be with our families.

"I went first last year, you go first this year," I told him he nodded as he picked up the first gift. He ripped open the paper and he then opened the box.

His eyes read over the paper and then he looked up at me, "Gabi this is awesome," he grinned as he looked at his boys weekend in Arizona. While we are down there he has a weekend off where Cody, Josh, Zach, Colin, and Chase would all be down there and they would go golfing together at this resort on their two off days near the beginning.

"I figured it can be your guys last hooray before the season starts,"

"Thanks,"

"I'm more excited about the second one, so open," Troy slid back the paper and it revealed the Nike box underneath. Troy grinned as he broke up the seal and he pushed the paper back.

"These are," he pulled the new Nike Frees out of the box as he stared at them, "These are awesome Brie," I smiled as he leaned over to kiss me, "Did you do these?"

"Online about eight weeks ago. I'm surprised you didn't find them on the doorstep because they were delivered while you were home and I was not."

"These are amazing,"

"I figured you always love your shoes,"

"I do, I do indeed." I smiled as he put his stuff aside, "Let me see Logan so you can open your presents." I agreed as I handed Logan over to Troy. She cried for a minute until Troy pulled the blanket over her. "Open that one first," he said pointing to the bigger box.

I took the box as I peeled back the paper and I laughed, "I was complaining about how our camera sucked," I said looking at him, he smirked, "And I was listening."

"I bet you were," his hand squeezed my knee, "We deserve to take good pictures of Logan and I thought a camera would be a good idea. A high quality camera."

"It was, thank you,"

Troy leaned back as I picked up the smaller box, as it had to be jewelry of some sort. Peeling back the box, I recognized the Tiffany blue, as I looked at him, "Just open it," he said quietly, "Okay?"

I took all of the paper off and I opened the lid, as it was a small heart pendent with a little orange dot in the corner, I flipped it over as I read the back.

_Logan Brielle _

_11/5/19 _

My heart grew two sizes as I realized it was her birthstone on the front. "Troy," he smiled as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "This is beautiful," I whispered, Troy leaned over as he pulled out another box from the drawer next to him.

"I actually did get something for Logan as well but we aren't going to give it to her for a long time and I figured you could probably wear it if you ever wanted to until then but,"

He opened it up to reveal a Tiffany's key necklace with the same orange pendent on the front.

"Troy," he grinned, "I know, I know, I just saw it and I felt like it worked." I nodded as I leaned over as I hugged him close. "Thank you, they are both beautiful and Logan will love hers one day."

"I figured wedding, graduation, when ever you think she needs it type of thing." I nodded as I wiped away tears, "Thank you Troy,"

"You're welcome," he leaned in to kiss me, as I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>"Gabi, can I hold Logan?" Cam asked, I nodded my head, "Come here," he ran over as Troy scooted over on the couch for him to fit between us. Troy grabbed the pillow next to him and he rested it against him for Logan's head.<p>

"You ready?" I asked Cam nodded with a big smile as I transferred Logan over to him. He took her in his arms like a natural, a big smile coming over his face. "Mommy look!" my mom looked over as she smiled at Cam, "You were once that little,"

Troy laughed, "I don't remember Gabi liking you guys as much," Troy said, I smiled, "I loved you guys…you just woke up at two in the morning on school nights."

"Does Logan wake up at two in the morning?" he asked, I grinned, "Not anymore. Somebody is sleeping six hours straight,"

"No way, you got her to do that already?" Lucille said sitting down with her glass of wine, I nodded my head, "She goes to bed around eleven or so and wakes up around four thirty to five eat again and then she sleeps until about eight thirty to nine."

"Logan why are you such an easy baby for your momma, huh?" my mom crawled over to kiss on her while Cam smiled. Troy reached his arm around to rub my shoulder.

"Mom! Look what Emily showed me!"

"I'm so sorry," Troy mumbled towards my mom, my mom laughed as Lilly came bouncing into the room showing off a new bracelet that Emily must have braided together.

"Oh my goodness! That is awesome!" my mom said, Emily sat down on the ground with a smile, "Troy!" Luke came into the room with an unpleasant look on his face. "What bud?"

"I want to play baseball for Lance and Gary like you did," Troy raised an eyebrow to what brought this one on. "Lance and Gary are down in New Mexico," Troy ventured, Jack sighed, "He has been on this upset for a while now,"  
>"But I want to be like you,"<p>

"Easy Luke, don't make your brothers head grow any bigger." Luke gave me a funny look as half of the room laughed. Troy shot me a look and Logan began to fuss on Cam's arms.

I reached over for her pacifier as she accepted it and Cam played with her hand. I rubbed his head and Luke puffed. "Man, we will find you a great baseball team out here okay?"

"I miss Swings,"

"Me too big guy,"

Troy pulled Luke down into his lap as Lucille sighed, "Be glad you had a girl Gabi," I smiled, "She become obsessed with a ball of some sort, it just runs in the blood."

"Hopefully not softball," Jack piped up, I sighed, "Yea, I am not quite sure what is going to happen when she gets older and doing sports because I want her to do what she wants but I also want to keep working and obviously Troy isn't going to stop playing baseball."

"Hopefully she picks basketball," Jack said with a grin, Troy cringed, "If she has my skills she won't."

"I have no idea how it skipped you…"

"It skipped Luke too because he can't dribble a ball,"

"Basketball is boring," Jack, sighed, "This is hopeless,"

Lucille laughed, "Sorry honey,"

"Her mom can help her kick butt in Volleyball," Troy said, his eyes glancing over at me, "I haven't picked up a volleyball in years,"

"You could have gone D1." My dad said, "I could have but that was not for me. I was good but I didn't have a passion for it."

"You were more than good." Troy stated, "I remember when you taught me how to play," Emily said with a smile, "I thought you were the coolest person ever."

"Don't you now?" I countered back; she smiled, "Duh,"

"I think Logan will be a great volleyball player, especially with Troy's height added in." Troy grinned, "I hopefully at least gave her that," I giggled while I leaned over to kiss Logan's forehead. Troy rubbed my shoulder as we enjoyed our family time that we were having. I loved having both of our families over with each other because everybody did get along. Cam and Luke were becoming better friends and Lilly was adapting to Emily pretty well just a big age difference.

"Anything special for the New Years?" our parents asked, Troy and I shrugged, "No. The Newman's are coming over to the house but that is about it. Nothing big or fancy." My mom smiled, "We are looking for something to do."

"You guys could probably come over. I am not sure of anything that we will be doing."

The parents agreed to come over and attend a New Years Eve party that was full of kids and parents. I smiled as I stroked Cam's hair while my eyes focused on Logan. Troy reached over to rub my shoulder. I looked over at him and he smiled, "What?"

"Nothing, you are just beautiful. That is all." I couldn't contain my own smile while I took in the joys of Christmas around me. Logan was getting to experience her first Christmas by all of the love she was receiving. The kids all loved every gift they got and the adults were finally relaxing after a busy and stressful holiday season. Troy knew it was about time for him to hit the ground running again for baseball and it was that time of year where we just went.

"This was a good Christmas," Troy nodded while my parents agreed, "It was."

"We actually got to see snow this Christmas," Lucille said, Luke grinned, "It is awesome!" Getting up from my spot, I went over and I sat down on Troy's lap. He circled his arms around me, "I really did enjoy this Christmas with you."

"Me too,"

He kissed my cheek and I smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Friday, December 27<em>_th__, 2019_

Troy unzipped his North face as I took the blanket off the top of Logan's car seat, "Wow! You look stunning," I turned around to see Joel, I smiled because I had not seen him since the off-season had began. "Hi!"

"Oh my goodness, look at her!" he came over as Logan was still sleeping but was adorable as could be. "She is beautiful you guys,"

"Thanks," I said, "I think I should be saying thanks, she looks a lot like me,"

"I'm pretty sure it was my idea to have a child," Troy frowned, "You didn't even tell me,"

"It's better that way." Joel laughed, "She is adorable. How old is she?"

"Seven weeks,"

"Wow, she is getting so big."

"I know," I rocked her gently as Casey made his way through, "The famous Logan!" I smiled as Logan twitched in her sleep and Troy sat down in my chair. "She is beautiful Gabi,"

"Thank you," Troy winked at me while I rolled my eyes, "I am sorry for calling you guys in the day after Christmas but it was a crazy trying to get everybody in. It should be quick and sweet,"

"Awesome, Troy, I will meet you and Logan downstairs?"

"Yes ma'am," I reached across for a kiss, his warm lips pressed against me. I pulled away to kiss Logan on the cheek, "Don't brainwash her full of baseball,"

"I won't!"

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I rested Logan down onto the ground while I dug around for a pair of batting gloves and a wooden bat. It felt so good to have these two objects in my hands again because being an American League pitcher I didn't get much time with the bat in my hands anymore. I missed it.

I switched on all of the lights as the tunnels glowed with power after a couple of months of no use. I knew some of the guys came up here to hit every now and then but normally the holiday season was a lot of lying around not doing much. It would get more use in the next couple of weeks as guys came and went during FanFest and the caravan that was coming up after we got back from St. Thomas.

My fingers flipped the switch on the pitching machine as it roared to life. I threw a bucket of balls into the machine and I walked to the batters box. My eyes lingered on Logan to make sure she was going to be okay with this. I had put on the white machine noise next to her to try and drown out the sounds of the bat and the ball meeting. The sounds I lived for but only when my team was batting.

Hitting the button, I slid into the batters box as the machine wound up. I dug my feet in and waited for the pitch to be delivered, once it did, it was quick and seamless from the last time I swung a bat as I hit the ball over top the machine. I grinned as the feeling felt good in my muscles. They all reacted the same as I waited for the next pitch. Each pitch that the machine delivered was making it a little bit easier with the swing the groove of my muscles relaxing into normal habitat.

"I always wondered why you didn't sign with an NL team," I hit the button to stop the machine as I turned around to face the GM. I smiled, "You wanted me first."

"Ned always wants to pitch you in NL games because he knows you can actually hit off this pitching." I sighed, "I wish I could hit more but I am not going to move my family to be able to hit every five days." Tom smiled, "Good, I want to keep you here anyways."

"Did you see Logan?" I said pointing my bat towards the sleeping baby. He smiled, "She is already in the cages."

"Duh, all the time." I smiled while I looked at her, "Is Gabi upstairs?"

"Broadcasting meeting." I confirmed, "I figured I could come up and get my hands on a bat for a bit."

"Josh was in here this morning getting some work in,"

"I think we have a shot next year,"

"I hope so Troy, I hope so,"

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, December 31<em>_st__, 2019 – 8 weeks old_

_Gabi's POV_

Logan was already fast asleep upstairs as we all lay around the living room waiting for the New York to take place. We still had another hour to go but we were all just having fun and entertaining the younger ones.

Cam and Luke were playing an Xbox game with Troy. Emily and Lilly were putting together bracelets while I lay on the floor next to Troy watching him fight battles with my brother and his.

Troy poked his tongue out and the two boys to his left cried out in anguish as winner flashed across the screen. "No fair!" Troy grinned, "I don't know what you are talking about. I won fair and square."

"You are such a child,"

He looked down on me quickly, "Nobody asked for your opinion." I grinned as he rolled me over onto my stomach. "Pipe it." He said as he pressed buttons on the remote. My face was planted into the carpet as the families laughed. "You are so mean to me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Troy let out an extracted sigh; a thump of the controller hit the floor while I squealed trying to army crawl away. Troy laughed, "Alright, this isn't fair because you are making me laugh." I kept going and my dad was starting to really laugh now. "Gabi, you need to work on your army crawl,"

His hands grabbed my waist and I screeched, Cody laughed from the other end of the couch as Troy lifted me into the air. "Why can't you be fat and not strong." I demanded, Troy laughed, "Then I wouldn't be an MLB player."

I groaned as I squirmed in his arms, "I am going to drop you unless you stop," Troy's hands trying to rangle me in. I moved faster and he sputtered with laughter, "You are ridiculous."

"You are mean!"

"You started it!"

"I am so glad these two still act like they are seventeen," Lucille said, I finally stopped moving and Troy pulled me upright. My head was spinning because I was lying but in the air and I was squirming.

I had a headache.

"Are you done now?" I laughed, "I am not a toddler."

"You just army crawled like one," Troy said, a spit of laughter coming from the audience, "I am pretty sure Logan can army crawl better than you."

"Logan barely knows how to open and close her hand," I fired back to Cody, he grinned as Becca rolled her eyes.

Troy set me down onto the ground and he shook his head, "You are a piece of work."

"You love me though." He smiled as he pulled on my hand, "I do."

He kissed my forehead but quickly returned to the game with the boys. I sat down next to Cody and he grinned, "My woman!" he shouted, Troy turned around, "Easy Newman," Troy said, "The one on the right is feisty,"

"Hey!" Becca said, she shoved his shoulder and Troy smiled, "Bolton, you are making all of them mad." Troy shrugged, "What else do I have to do? They are going to fall asleep anyways."

"Some of us are exhausted," I remarked, "Some of us stayed up with a nine month old last night," Becca said looking over at Cody, Cody smiled, "I offered,"

"At five in the morning after he went to sleep." Jack couldn't hold back his laugh from the other side of the room. "You guys should be a reality TV show."

Troy laughed, "We would be entertaining."

"I have been saying this since you guys were like seven. You two were so funny." Cody and Troy shared a high five, "We were pretty awesome."

I rolled my eyes as my mom yawned. I got up from my spot and I collapsed next to her. She smiled while I rolled onto my side pressing my face into her shoulder. "Hi,"

"Hi," she said, "Do you want to go get lunch some time next week?" I asked her, she nodded, "I do. Before your trip."

"Good."

"They have a basketball game Saturday. Do you want to come to the game in the morning and then we can see Logan and Troy off and we can get lunch?"

"Sounds like a date!" I smiled with agreement while Troy messed around with the boys on the floor. "Mommy, I am tired," Lilly complained, my mom looked at her watch, "Only about fifteen more minutes until midnight."

"Why do we wait till midnight?" Cam asked turning around, Troy paused the video game while he stretched out onto the floor. He pressed buttons on the TV to switch it over until New York popped up with the countdown beginning to tick away. 14 minutes left.

Logan's little cry rang through the monitor; Troy and I shared a look between one another because this wasn't normal. I pushed off the couch and Troy looked at me, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I got her,"

"Okay,"

Going down the hall, I pushed open her bedroom door. Ben was sleeping in a pack n play but wasn't stirring with her cries. I picked her up; I then laid her on my shoulder as I rubbed her back. My lips pressed against her temple as I left so Ben wouldn't wake up. Going across to our room, I rocked her gently in my arms, my fingers tucking her locks of hair away from her face.

"Shh," she cried against my shoulder, I rested her on the bed as I unswaddled her and then swaddled her. She settled down and I tucked her in my arms again. "There you go sweet girl," she struggled on fighting away sleep in my arms as I rocked her back to sleep.

"She fell back asleep?" I glanced up to see my mom in the doorway, I nodded my head, "Yes, I am just not sure if she will stay asleep if I put her back down. I don't want her to wake up Ben."

"Are Cody and Becca staying the night?"

"Yea, they both had a couple of drinks tonight. They also don't want to drive home."

"I can take her if you want to go celebrate the New Year with Troy?"

"No, it's okay. You go celebrate with dad," she smiled, "You and Troy are doing great with her."

"Thanks mom,"

"Everything okay?" Troy appeared behind my mom, "Perfect."

"What was wrong with her?"

"She escaped her swaddle."

"Oh no, that is forbidden."

"I know," I adjusted her hat and Troy came over to kiss her forehead. My mom escaped the room, Troy's lips pressed to my temple, "Beautiful,"

"Our daughter? Indeed." Troy laughed, "I think I was talking about you."

"I think our daughter is beautiful,"

"I agree, I agree,"

Troy smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "I want to have sex with you tonight,"

"Sex is not appealing when I am holding our daughter,"

"Sex made our daughter."

"Oh shush,"

"Come on, she is out,"

I agreed as I took her back to her room, I laid her down and she didn't even flinch. Troy and I joined the party downstairs, as there was only two minutes left until the New Year. Troy's parents were passing out glasses of wine and juice to everybody as the excitement was growing. Cam and Lilly were wearing still hats on top of their heads; Luke was wearing a top hat while Emily pleaded with her mom just for a glass of wine.

"No champagne?" my dad asked, "Champagne is only good when you have won the World Series," Troy said with a grin, "Or in my case the ALDS,"

"Hey, whatever works." Troy and my dad laughed while Troy hooked his arm around me. Cody and Becca were laughing about something as our parents were clearing out quickly, most of their stuff all ready to go. Cody and Becca were going to keep Ben in Logan's room and I could only assume why.

"Thirty seconds!" Jack cheered, we all gathered close while we counted down until the next year. 2020.

The countdown grew quicker as ten seconds appeared.

Eight.

Six.

Troy rubbed my arm gently, his lips pressed into the top of my head while we waited for the final seconds of 2019 to end. What a year.

Marriage. New job. Pregnancy. Playoffs. Logan. CY Young. Family. Friends. Babies.

Two.

"Thank you for this year Troy,"

"No thank you, it has been one of the best."

"Happy New Year!"

Troy kissed me as everybody in New York was getting kissed again. He smiled while we all cheered, hugged, and drank our drinks. The kids were jumping around while I squeezed his side.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, January 1<em>_st__, 2020 – 12:20 AM_

We bid our parents good-bye and it was quick action. Cody and Becca went downstairs while Troy and I went upstairs. Each of us was laughing while Troy locked all of the doors on the way up.

Troy grabbed me by my waist while he tossed me over my shoulder. I grinned as we both laughed. Troy stopped as he pushed me up against the wall. His lips pressing against mine, I giggled as his moist tongue ran over the tip of my collarbone. I shoved him slightly as I took his hand and dragged him into our bedroom as he shut the door. He was pushing up my dress because we probably went even going to make it to get the clothes off.

I wormed his sweatpants from around his waist as he stepped out of them. He laid me on my stomach, his hands pushing my dress way over my ass while his fingers pulled my underwear off. He leaned over my to grab a condom, I rolled over as I sat up to kiss him while he tried to put the condom on. "Brie," he said as he wanted to touch everything and do everything, "I had you right where I wanted you," his hot breath breathed against my face as I let out a small moan.

My legs wrapped around his waist as I pulled him closer to me, "Maybe I don't want to do it that way." I told him, he raised an eyebrow while I slid onto his lap. My lips connecting with his and he ran his arms around my body. He pulled me up gently and I nodded while I ran my lips down his neck until we were positioned, he hissed with emotions and my toes curled up behind him.

He finally got fed up with my dress and pushed it up and over my body. He tossed it onto the floor, "About time Troy Bolton,"

"Are boobs fair game?"

"Are not."

"Damn."

"You should have told Logan to eat,"

"Mmm," he kissed me harder as I pulled back slightly and we did it over and over again.

* * *

><p>3:30 AM<p>

I smiled into his shoulder while he rubbed my hand, "This has been a good night."

"We are going to regret it tomorrow."

"Never. We finally got some good sex together."

"It was good sex."

"We always have good sex." Troy reminded me, "It was just our first really good sex since Logan."

"Speaking of which, she is going to need to eat in the next half and hour. Will you go grab her so I can just do it now?"

"I figured our pump break was going to be plenty," he joked, I laughed, "It needed to happen."

"I'll go get her," Troy rolled out of the bed as I lay back onto the pillows. I sat up to pull on some shorts as I let out a small yawn. I loved nights like these and I am so happy that it wasn't changing with Logan in our lives. I bit down on my lip as Troy came back with the pink bundle that I loved so much. "I think 2020 is our year Gabs,"

"I think 2019 was our year Troy, I am not quite sure how in the world we top it."

"A World Series title."

I smiled, "Maybe."

"Logan though made this our year,"

"She did make it pretty awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review! **


	33. Relaxation

**Yay! It worked! I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 – Relaxation<p>

_Saturday, January 4__th__, 2020 – Alex & Zach's Wedding _

Troy laughed as he sipped his beer; I rubbed my hand over his shoulder. "Last wedding until June,"

"Fantastic I am kind of sick of these things," Troy said, he leaned his head back into my stomach, leaning his head backwards he gave me a smile, "You're beautiful,"

"Thank you, when do you want to leave to go pick up Logan?" I asked him, my fingers pushed his hair out of his forehead and he sighed, "I don't know, are you sure you don't want to leave her with your mom for the night?"

"No, I want to pick her up."

"How about I take you home and then I'll go pick her up while we have babysitting services," I raised an eyebrow to his suggestion but shook my head, "I don't want to keep my mom up late."

"Then let Logan stay the night."

"She doesn't have enough food to stay the night."

"What if I packed extra?" Troy said, I frowned, "What?"

"I kind of made a deal with your mom that I would actually convince you to go a night without Logan so I gave her extra bottles to get her through the night. I would promptly get her for her morning feeding from your mom and then we would meet up for Lilly's basketball game." My frowned deepened as Troy frowned as well, "Brie, come on, your mom knows how to handle Logan. She is just ten minutes away from us. It is one night."

"What if,"

"Nope, no what if's. We deserve a night's break. Logan is two months old as of tomorrow and we have not had a break once. We are getting ready to take her to St. Thomas on Thursday. I feel like we deserve a break."

"We are going on two dates this week," I said annoyed, Troy laughed, "So we can choose our nanny." He pulled me down into his lap, "Brie, stop being so stubborn." He whispered into my ear, "We have to pick a nanny and going out for dinner is how we are going to do it. Okay?"

"What about just calling,"

"We have called every reference. We have called teachers and past employers. I don't know what else we can do. The background checks are clean and they were both so good with Logan when we had a sit down with them. This is the only way to pick, which one we like best for Logan. We have to trust them enough to leave them with our daughter."

"How about,"

"How about we just stick with our plan with the dates." Troy said with a smirk, I shook my head as he placed his hand on my leg, "I am getting so annoyed with you right now it is almost sexy." I couldn't help but crack a smile, "Troy Bolton, I am sick of you trying to take my daughter away from me."

"I am sick of having to share you with my daughter twenty-four seven." I rolled my eyes, "What do you too share?"

"Your boobs for one and then your attention," he couldn't help a smile, "Whatever Troy Bolton," I got up from his lap and began to walk towards Ellie and Melissa, his hand gripped my wrist as he pulled me away a screech leaving my mouth until we were in a hallway. He pressed me up against a wall in a quick matter causing a gasp to release from my lips. "When you walk away from me, those damn legs taunt me," his hot breath rushed into my ear as I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, you just wish you had good looking legs,"

"Oh Brie, you have no idea," his hand slipped up my short dresses, I closed my eyes as I tried to control my breathing, my vocal cords, I tried to control everything I had control over as he was driving me insane. "This isn't fair,"

"One night," he whispered into my ear, he inched closer and I swallowed hard, "God damn it, fine," I pulled him closer to me as I shoved my tongue into his mouth. My hand pulled his head closer to mine. His hand dropped from my dress. He placed his hand on my back pulling me closer to him, "When can we leave?" he whispered into my ear, I laughed, "Soon,"

I pulled away from him and slipped out of his grasp, "You are the sexiest woman there is Gabriella," I turned around with a smirk over my face, "You know it Bolton!"

He smiled at me as I turned around to go back into the party celebrating our two friends. Troy was the best man at this wedding but he was full of sex-crazed thoughts today. That was not our first encounter like that today as he had pinned me against a church wall this morning. He was horny as hell today and I couldn't blame him. I was pretty hot in this dress.

"Are you horny teenagers done yet?" Melissa asked with an eye roll, "You guys just had a baby and are having more sex than I am having."

"You are a newlywed…" I said with a pointed look, Melissa shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we just aren't that couple but god damn I want to be that couple." I shrugged my shoulders, "Troy and I have always been that couple."

"Oh we know," Ellie said taking a drink of her wine. "You guys are just jealous."

"Utterly jealous," Melissa mumbled, Ellie smirked, and "My sex life is pretty great right now."

"How fantastic,"

"I am actually getting ready to leave because wow," I put a thumbs up, "We have been teasing each other all day and yea, I don't think either of us can hold out much longer." Zach and Alex came walking by as they were doing their mingling right now. "Alex!" I yelled she turned around with Zach. "You look stunning," I told her as I commented on her dress for the thousandth time. "Thanks Gabi!"

"Of course, I am getting ready to bug out of here. Getting late for me," Alex pouted, "I want you to stay!"

"I wish I could! You have a thousand of other people who want to talk to you and dance with you. You'll barely miss me." I hugged her, "I hope your day was as beautiful as it seemed,"

"It was amazing. Thank you Gabs,"

"I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yes! You have fun in St. Thomas,"

"I will," we pulled apart and I hugged Zach, "I never saw this day coming. I secretly thought it was going to be you and Josh," Zach busted out laughing, "Thanks for the vote of confidence,"

"It wasn't until your fling with Ellie that I was convinced," I winked and he smiled, "You leaving has nothing to do with Troy Boy?" he asked with a smirk, "You two talk WAY too much." I commented, Zach chuckled, "You two have fun."

"I'll see you guys later! Dinner date when we are all back in town,"

"Agreed!"

I began to walk away bidding good-bye to the rest of the group as I saw Troy doing the same thing. Many of the Royals players were here tonight to celebrate the marriage that had just come of in the group so he had the extra good-byes as well.

Once he said good-bye to the final member of the group, I calmly walked over to him, "Hey," I smiled as I tugged on his hand, my eyes took in his beautiful body. The black suit that he was wearing seemed to make him look tanner than he was, the red vest made his cheeks look a little bashful and those blue eyes popped against his skin. I ran my hands over his red tie and vest. "May I help you?" he questioned, "Something about you in a suit," I whispered, I took a step closer to him. "Just turns me on."

He squeezed my waist and he breathed in deeply, "God bless you,"

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, January 5<em>_th__, 2020_

"You need to tell mommy to wake up, yes, you are hungry," I kept my eyes closed but I listened as Troy moved around in the bedroom. He had gotten up about forty-five minutes ago but I fell back asleep in his absence. "Daddy must have worn her out last night," Logan's babble is what finally made me open my eyes. Troy was bent over her car seat as he was making silly faces at her.

I couldn't help but smile at their interaction with one another. He picked her up as she was still in her PJ's from last night and a little hat on the top of her head. "You are so cute," Troy tapped her nose and looked up at me, "Look who is awake," he said, I smiled, "Good morning,"

"She is hungry," I nodded as I needed to feed anyways, I sat up and he kissed her forehead. Logan reached for his nose and Troy smiled, "I love you beautiful girl,"

"Let me see my favorite little girl,"

Troy gave her to me and I smiled, "Hi," I kissed her forehead and she squirmed as she really only wanted one thing from me. I eased off my tank top and we both quickly went to work. Troy came back into the room with a coffee in hand, "Thank you," I said with a smile, he nodded and he kissed the top of my head. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Why do you ask Mr. Bolton?" his eyes looked at Logan and he shook his head, "No reason," I smirked, "Mhm," Troy smiled as he sat on the other side of the bed, "Did my mom say anything?"

"That she was a perfect angel and woke up exactly like I said she would. Wasn't a pain at all and she would love to have her again."

"I see."

"Yes, so Mrs. Bolton we can certainly let Grandma have her every now and then."

"I can understand if she was two but I mean, she is two months old Troy. She won't understand what is going on."

"Yea but one cry and I completely lose you."

"Whatever."

"Lolo, you distract mommy, don't let her lie to you."

"Lolo, don't ever listen to your daddy."

We both looked at her but she was too content with eating at the moment. "Food wins,"

"Always."

* * *

><p>I finished putting on my make-up as Troy was sitting on the bed putting his shoes on. "Did you write everything down?"<p>

"Yes Brie,"

"The cameras are on?"

"Of course."

"Logan has plenty of bottles?"

"You are the one that pumped them,"

"I froze the ones I have done today. How many do we have out?" I asked him, he stood up as his hands smoothed over his jeans. "I don't know, four?"

"She will only need one while we are gone, maybe two,"

"She has enough." Troy put down my concern as I looked at her sleeping in the bassinet. "Did you write down my parent's phone number?"

"I wrote down mine so they don't give out your dad's number."

"Oh…good thinking." Troy nodded, "It is going to be okay." He soothed, "We are just going to dinner and then we will be back. We can call in and see how everything is going randomly, okay?" I nodded my head as I took a deep breath. "Okay,"

"Now finished getting ready," I nodded as Troy picked up Logan and he ventured down the hall. I slipped on a pair of leggings with a long sweater. I wrapped a warm scarf around my neck and finished it off with a pair of riding boots. I put on a necklace and earring and stuffed several different things into my Kors purse. Going downstairs, I paid attention to the time as Alyssa was supposed to be here at 6:30 so we could give her a rundown of the house and how everything works.

Troy was reading something as he held Logan in his arms, "When was the last time she was changed?"

"Don't we save that for the nanny?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes, "Give me," Troy gave me Logan and I went to her room. I laid her down as she began to fuss. She hated when we changed her diaper and pretty much cried the entire time. She fussed kicking her legs out and I changed her diaper quickly. I buttoned her pajamas back up and I rested her on my shoulder.

"Shh," she quieted down and I rubbed her back gently, "Are you going to be a good girl tonight?" she pressed her face into my shoulder and I rubbed her back some more. The doorbell rang and my eyes glanced at the clock.

6:25

Five minutes early, I liked that because when we have to be on the air or at work we can't have them being late. Early was going to win before late was. "Brie,"

"We're coming," I called out, I threw the old diaper away as I gave Logan a pacifier along with her blanket. Her bright eyes looked up at me and I smiled, "I'm trying my hardest Lolo,"

"Hi, it is nice seeing you again," Troy was exchanging greetings as I walked into the entrée. "Hi!" Alyssa said, a big smile on her face. She was young, dark brown hair with pale skin. Her green eyes were sparkly and she had dressed comfortably for an evening with a baby. She had already taken off her shoes and her bag was set down. "Hi," I greeted with a smile, "Let's go through a run-down of the rest of the evening and then we will be on our way," Troy said, Alyssa smiled as we took her through the living room.

Troy pointed out the swing and he showed her how it worked. That was something we used when she won't calm down and it normally helps. Taking her through the kitchen we went over all of the things she would need to know for the evening.

"She will probably want to eat again around seven fifteen or so. Not long after we leave so we can just do this now." He picked up a bottle out of the fridge; he then showed her how to warm it in the warmer as I made my own little comments here and there. We went over all of the phone numbers and tricks to Logan. We showed her the bathroom she could use and then Logan's room.

"She has to be swaddled tightly for her to fall asleep," Troy said, "We normally rock her for a good ten to fifteen minutes in the chair," I started, "but we should be home before she wants to go to bed. She normally doesn't want to sleep until nine thirty to ten and that requires another bottle. We feed her, change her, swaddle her and then rock her until she is out. We will let you know if we are going to be later or not."

"Awesome," Alyssa was probably my favorite of the two of them. She seemed really into Logan and understood everything. She was looking for a new direction of life and didn't want to settle down for some time. "Is there anything else I need to know?" Alyssa asked I looked down at Logan and her blue eyes pleaded with mine.

"This is her favorite pacifier. She normally only wants this one but sometimes will take others. If she is really fussy call us and we can try to help you out but she shouldn't be that bad." We walked back to the living room and Troy began to gather his coat and keys. I kissed Logan's forehead, "Be good, okay?"

Troy kissed the top of her head, "I love you Lolo,"

"Alright," I smiled as I gave Alyssa Logan, once Logan was out of my arms she let out a small cry causing my heart to break in half. Troy noticed quickly as he smiled at Alyssa, he then reached forward to adjust her binky a little bit as she shushed. "She is probably hungry. You can go ahead and feed her once her bottle is warm." Alyssa smiled and didn't seem to be at any discomfort with Logan.

"Have fun you guys!"

"We will, call us if you need anything," Troy said, I slipped on my coat and Logan started to cry again. I turned but Troy blocked me, "Come on Brie," I looked up at him and he squeezed my arm gently, "It's okay," Alyssa had wondered into the kitchen and I wanted to follow. I wanted to make sure she was feeding her properly and that Logan was okay. "C'mon Brie,"

Troy gently pushed me towards the garage and I just nodded my head. We escaped out of the door and Troy looked at me, "It's okay, it will all be okay,"

"She was crying,"

"I know, I know, we have to let Alyssa handle situations like that though."

"I know but that doesn't make it any better for me. That is the first time I will leave her with a stranger."

"Hopefully Alyssa won't be a stranger in a couple of months."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Troy and I had enjoyed our dinner together. It was the first time we had gone out and it just be us. We didn't go to a wedding and it wasn't just us inside the house. We had a good time and coming home almost three and half hours later. Logan was mostly going to be asleep as we had called Alyssa and told her we were going to be late, to go ahead and give her the bottle and have her go to bed.<p>

Troy pulled into the garage as we went down to the Plaza to have some dinner, a couple of drinks, and dessert before coming home. Sophia was coming over on Tuesday to spend the evening with her as well and I was going to be able to do that one better because of doing Alyssa first. I got out of my side of the car as I grabbed my purse and the box of leftovers.

Going inside the house we quietly dropped our bags and keys onto the table. Troy put the leftovers away as I crept into the living room. Alyssa wasn't in there so I went down the hall and into Logan's bedroom. Alyssa was rocking Logan still and I smiled, "How was she?"

"A little fussy," she said softly, "She has yet to fall asleep," Alyssa said, I went over as Logan's eyes were staring right back at mine. Alyssa sat forward as I took Logan back, "Did you guys have fun?"

"A lot of fun," Alyssa stood up and I looked around as everything was like how we left it. Troy came to the doorway as Logan started to fuss. I rocked her in my arms gently as I kissed her forehead, "It's okay baby girl, momma's home."

Alyssa and Troy talked quietly, Alyssa laughed and I rubbed Logan's back. "I'll be back Gabi, I am going to show Alyssa out,"

"Thank you Alyssa!"

"No problem! I hope I can return!"

I hope she could return too because if I was the babysitter I probably wouldn't have rocked Logan for that long. I wouldn't have acted like her mother, I probably would have rocked her and just laid her down. I really did like Alyssa.

If her video checked out, I would probably convince Troy that she was who I wanted and to cancel the date with Sophia. Sitting down, I rocked Logan as I decided I would try to breastfeed her a little bit.

Logan didn't hesitate to attach to my breast, I draped a blanket over top as she sucked on my breast and once she started to get her milk she became satisfied. Troy came back to the room as he had unbuttoned his shirt. "Was she hungry?"

"Probably not but we normally breastfeed before bed so she was probably a little confused. She is really slow and tired." Troy nodded, "Was that so bad?" Troy asked, I shook my head, "But I think I want Alyssa," Troy raised an eyebrow, "Without giving Sophia a shot?"

"I liked Sophia but I loved Alyssa at our first meeting. Then tonight she probably sat here with Logan for thirty minutes trying to get her to sleep. She didn't just lay her down and hoped she went to bed. She rocked her just like we would. If the rest of her videos check out then I want Alyssa."

"I like her too."

"She is older and has a degree in childcare. Worked a preschool teacher, left on her own terms and her bosses loved her. The people she currently nannies love her. I think she is the one."

Logan let go of my breast as I pulled her back gently, "Let me see her," I nodded as she had passed out, Troy took her and I fixed my shirt. I stood up, my lips pressing to her forehead, "Sweet dreams sweet girl,"

"Night Lolo,"

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, January 9<em>_th__, 2020 – Logan is 9 weeks old_

I doubled checked that we had everything for Logan. We had the breast pump, we had bottles, we had bibs, we had burp rags, we had blankets, and we had so many clothes and diapers.

"Troy,"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we have enough of everything?"

Troy looked at the suitcase full of stuff for just Logan. I was just going to feed her in the airports, planes, and everything. "Gabi, we have to leave in twenty minutes. I sure hope we have everything." I rubbed my forehead as it was early and I was tired. "I just, we can not forget anything. We have her carry on full of stuff, I'll feed her once we get to the airport and hopefully again when we get on the plane."

"We have food right?"

"I am going right?"

"Exactly. We are going to be fine. We have diapers. As long as we have some sort of clothes we will survive. They have washers and dryers."

"Blankets."

"Check, I see five."

"Okay," I breathed, "We have three pacifiers, she'll be in her car seat and are we going to check the stroller?"

"No. The wrap is in the car for you to wear her around in while we are in the airport."

"Perfect. What could we be missing?"

"You are mostly going to breastfeed so we don't have to worry about the bottle warmer. We have a whole thing of wipes, we have so much shit how could we forget anything?"

"I don't know but we will and I will panic,"

"I can't think of anything important."

"Pack n' play?"

"In the car."

"I think we are good."

"Do you want to feed her now and then on the plane?"

"She just ate an hour ago,"

"Right, it is five in the morning."

"Exactly."

"She might make it until we board,"

"True, we will play it by ear."

"I am going to zip this up." Troy said with a smile, I nodded, "Please do. I am going to go change."

We were supposed to by flying to St. Thomas at seven sharp. The Newman's were on their way over to leave and I was excited but nervous for Logan's first trip in an airplane. I have tried to find every single tip in the books to make this go by smoothly. Going into the room, I flipped on the lights and Logan squinted and cried. I went over as she looked up at me because she was exhausted for lack of sleep the past night.

She hasn't been sleeping as well these past couple of nights but last night she slept as normal and now we were disrupting her sleep. "I know sweet girl," Troy was loading the car as I changed into cropped yoga pants along with a nursing tank top and a zip-up sweatshirt from Pink. I then picked up Logan as I rocked her gently in my arms. "I know sweet girl, you just want to sleep."

I slipped her into her car seat and I gave her the pacifier while I buckled her in. I laid the heavy blanket over top while she battled sleep. I rocked her back and forth as I put the thing over top. I heard the Newman's arrive and a very awake Ben while I walked down the hall with Logan. Skip brushed against my leg and I smiled, "I'll see you soon sweet boy,"

He meowed and Cody greeted me with a tired smile, "Is she out?"

"No, she is cranky and wants to sleep but is being disrupted."

"Troy said she woke you guys up before your alarm,"

"By fifteen minutes,"

"Atta girl," I put Logan onto the counter and Cody played with her, she cried when he touched her. "Cody, you are making her fussy." Becca said, I smiled, "She was already fussy."

"You guys ready?"

"Yes," Troy picked up Logan and I grabbed all of my bags that were carry on. We piled into our SUV with the luggage to last ten days of travel. "I am so ready for warmth," Becca complained, I nodded, "Agreed, I wore my flip-flops for spirit while we are still in KC."

"You go girl," I ended up sitting in the back between Logan and Ben. Becca was behind us while Cody sat in the front with Troy. "We are barely fitting,"

"Becca is sitting with the luggage." I laughed as Ben was making faces at Becca. I smiled as Logan looked to be annoyed with the world right now. I put my hand on her chest and she cried out. Troy glanced back at us, "She is exhausted," I said as I rubbed her stomach, "She isn't supposed to get up till nine."

"Oh lord, another Bolton who needs their sleep." I laughed, "She does need her sleep." I gave her the pacifier back again and she fell back asleep for a minute. Ben was giggling and Becca sighed, "Somebody loves to think he can go on four hours of sleep and be perfectly happy. Right Ben?" Ben giggled again and both of the boys up front smiled.

I saw the signs for the airport and I grinned, "I am so excited."

"You guys have been right?" I nodded, "We went for my 18th birthday,"

"That is exciting. We can pretend we are celebrating your 26th birthday,"

"Almost eight years since we have been back."

Troy pulled into the parking spot and Logan was just now falling asleep as she was going to have to be moved. Troy was guided to a spot to park with the other millions of cars. Once finding a spot everybody got out, I put on the carrier onto the front of my body. Troy got Logan out as she started to cry. "Oh sweet girl, I know," he placed her in and she laid her head onto my chest as we strapped her in tightly.

The bus rolled around as we loaded our entire luggage onto it. Two car seats, one stroller, three bags of luggage, and two carry ones. Becca and I each had a purse and a backpack and the guys both had backpacks. We had plenty to get us through the day. Logan and I got situated in the back while Troy smiled sitting next to me. Troy pushed back the flap as Logan cried turning her head away from him. I pushed his hand away and he laughed, "She is grouchy,"

"She is lacking on her sleep,"

"So am I but she doesn't see me complaining,"

"She'll get the chance during baseball season,"

Troy rolled his eyes while Cody laughed; Becca had Ben the same way on her. Logan finally began to fall back asleep again as we got to the front. We let the guys get all of the luggage off. I picked up my backpack and purse while we went inside the airport. Troy and Cody were checking in luggage while we filled the stroller up with everything. We piled the car seats on top of each other as we each bought an extra seat for the car seats to ensure us a full row.

"Wow, that should not be that painful," Troy said coming back over, I nodded while I rubbed Logan's back. We headed for security, as it was pretty empty. We got all of our stuff out and Troy helped me out. I kicked off my flip-flops. Troy picked them up while we went through security. Becca had to have all of the formula inspected as Logan and I stepped up. "She needs to come out," I looked down at the now sleeping baby. "She just fell asleep," I said quietly, "And she has been pretty fussy all morning. I am not sure either of us want this baby to wake up."

The two agents looked at each other and nodded, "Thank you," I breathed, I walked through the scanner and they did a double on me but that was okay. I didn't want to take Logan out of her carrier. Once we were through, I put my flip-flops back on and began to put the bags back together. Troy came through and began to help me as well. "One step closer to the beach."

"Praise the lord," we smiled as the Newman's were behind us as we went to find our gate and coffee. We got settled with the car seats and strollers. "I'm going to go find coffee," Troy said, "I'm coming with you," Cody said, I laid back as I pulled Logan's blanket out and I put it over us. Logan began to sleep soundly. I leaned back as Becca sighed, "Is she finally asleep?"

"Completely."

"You might get her to sleep the entire way,"

"Maybe until Miami,"

"Ugh, layovers,"

"Are the worst, we don't have to deal with them in baseball and I am so happy."

Troy and Cody came back with four coffees from Starbucks and I wanted to kiss the man. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Troy leaned over to kiss my forehead and I smiled, "How long until our flight boards?"

"About ten minutes,"

"Good, I don't think Logan wants to wait much longer."

* * *

><p>Logan fed underneath of my shirt as we were in the middle of the ocean somewhere on our way to St. Thomas. She slept all the way to Miami and it was blissful. People were commenting on how quiet and content she was. Now that we were on our way to St. Thomas, she was awake and was now eating. Troy was playing on his phone and I smiled, "Can you burp her when she is finished?" I asked Troy nodded as he tore his eyes away from his phone.<p>

"Yes,"

"Awesome,"

Troy put his phone away, "I can not wait to by lying on the beach,"

"Preach it," Cody said from the other side of the aisle, Troy reached over for a high five and I shook my head. "I can not wait to have a pina colada," Becca sighed, I groaned, "Disadvantage to just breastfeeding all week."

"You have the advantage to less luggage." Cody said, "We had to pack fifty million bottles and formula. We also had to pack baby food because he likes that apparently," Ben squealed in Becca's lap and Cody laughed, "I know you like it little man," Cody picked him up and he hung in the air. Ben giggled and he reached forward for his nose. Troy looked over at Logan as he tickled her foot. "Troy," he smiled, "What?"

"She is trying to eat."

"I want to eat too."

"Her demands are a little bit more needy,"

"If I start crying you'll feed me?"

"No." Cody laughed, "She told you."

Logan pulled away and I adjusted myself, I handed Logan over to Troy and he smiled, "There is my big girl, are you all full now?" I smiled while Troy burped her. Her eyes looked at me and I smiled, "You are so beautiful," I played with her fingers and she smiled, "I love that smile,"

"What, you are getting a smile,"

"I am," Troy pulled her back and she still had a smile on her face, "Man, that is a complete 180 from this morning," Cody said, "Ben hasn't changed," I said with a laugh, Cody rolled his eyes, "The kid is happy."

"Hey, no complaints," Becca said, Ben was playing on her lap with a toy while Troy finished burping Logan. Once she burped Cody leaded over because he wanted to hold her. "Somebody wants to see you," Troy kissed Logan's forehead as he gave her to Cody. "Bec, do you remember when Ben was that small?"

"Oh yes," Becca tickled Logan's stomach and she smiled for them too. Troy rubbed my knee, "I want Ben," Troy declared, Becca shrugged as she handed over Ben. Troy took him and he grinned, "Hi big guy!" Ben giggled as he reached for Troy's hat. I smiled as I tickled Ben's stomach. He giggled again as the plane started to hit some turbulence. Troy gripped Ben a little tighter as we shook. "Car seats," Cody and Troy both announced, Becca and I laughed as we switched babies again.

Troy buckled Logan into her car seat and she cried out from not wanting to be in her car seat. "Does she not like it?" Cody asked, "When she wants to be held or played with she hates it but when she is tired or in a mood she will lay in it contently."

"Fifty/fifty," I said with a shrug, I put a blanket over top while I played with some toys in front of her. She kicked her legs at me, "What?" she was fussing as we hit more turbulence. The seatbelt sign when on and Logan began to really cry. Troy and I shared a look with each other. Troy unbuckled her seat belt as I picked her up. Logan's screams echoing out into the room for everybody to hear. People were looking around as Troy groaned; "She can't do this on the flights,"

"She was happy until we put her in her car seat," I said quietly, "She will probably always sleep on the flights since they are at night." Logan began to calm down while I rocked her gently. "It's okay," The turbulence happened again while I tightly held onto Logan.

"The joys of flying,"

"Oh yes,"

* * *

><p><em>Friday, January 10<em>_th__, 2020_

_St. Thomas _

"Why didn't Troy go play in California or Florida?" Becca asked, I shook my head, "I have no idea." I said while the waves roared onto the beach and the sun beat into my skin. "I love that we put the men on baby duty."

"I think we deserve some time away from the babies."

"Of course," I took a sip of my lemonade while I looked at the clear ocean. I leaned forward to grab my shorts, "I am going to go check on them. Do you want anything from the room?" I asked, she shook her head, "Maybe some snacks?" she asked on second thought, and "I can definitely work up some snacks." I threw my hair into a ponytail and slipped on my hot flip-flops.

We had rented a house on the beach so I only had to walk up the steps to get inside. The boys had gone golfing this morning leaving us with the morning duty. We called the beach this afternoon while they got baby duty. I slid open the door as I heard commotion from the living room. Walking in, Logan was fussing on Troy's chest and Ben was throwing a fit on the ground.

"Wow, you boys are doing a fabulous job," Troy looked over at me and his eyes went straight to my breasts, "Up here," I said, he looked at my eyes, "You wore that to the beach and I missed it?" I bit down on my lip with a nod, "I did, why is my daughter screaming?"

"We have no clue. Ben is fussy and I am not sure what to do."

"Well have fun figuring it out," I went into the kitchen as I began to pull snacks out of the fridge. "You got them all sleepy and happy this morning!"

"I guess you picked the wrong shift."

Troy came closer with Logan, he stuck her next to my face and I cringed. "This is miserable." I moaned, I turned around and I took her from Troy. I bounced her gently, my lips kissing her cheeks and trying to soothe her. "It's okay beautiful," she settled down and I looked to see what time it was. "Do you want to eat a little bit?" I asked rubbing her back, "Cody,"

"Hmm?"

"You might want to go entertain your wife. Logan wants to eat." Cody stood up, "I think Ben wants her anyways."

"Feel free to sit in my chair, I'll come kick you out in a little bit."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Seeing you in a bikini," my hand wrapped around her stomach pulling her closer to me, she laughed, "Bolton, get your hands off." Logan had just fallen asleep after eating and all I wanted to do was get my hands on her.

That is all I wanted to do.

She turned around and shut off the lights in the room and shut the door taking the baby monitor with her. "I mean Gabs, there isn't a hint of a baby from you," I told her, she smiled, "I have been putting my work in,"

"Apparently," she went to the cabinet and pulled out a water bottle and snacks. "Are you really going to leave me?"

"You can come to the beach, Logan is sleeping. The baby monitor will work that far." I smirked, "I think we should stay inside." She shook her head with a laugh bubbling from her throat, "No sir, I want to go lay in the sun. We can have so much sex at home when we are trapped inside with the snow." I pouted, "But you don't flaunt around in a bikini at home."

"Stop pouting." She said, she hit my stomach and I laughed, "I wasn't pouting,"

"You were too."

"Maybe I was,"

I followed Gabi outside to where her and Becca were set up. "Newman, I want my chair back." Ben was sitting playing in the sand while Cody basked in the sun. "Did Logan fall asleep?" Becca asked Gabi nodded as she took her spot back. "She did indeed." I sat down next to Ben on the warm sand as he giggled, I smiled and he started to climb into my lap.

"This kid is going to be walking soon."

"Oh trust me, I know," Becca said, "He loves to crawl and move on his own so I can only assume the child is going to walk here shortly."

"And then I will teach him how to run the bases."

"Oh hell, you might as well just put a bat into his hands." We all laughed, "We have to stir Logan away from any summer sports," Gabi said, I frowned, "That isn't fair," she shrugged, "I mean what are we going to do Troy? We both travel 81 days in the summer and then we work at home for 81 days. I'm not sure what you want me to do about this."

"We can't tell Logan she can't play softball or anything else that goes on in the summer."

"Of course not but we shouldn't encourage it." I frowned, "I don't understand."

"I do," Becca said, backing Gabi up, "You will rarely get to support her and be there for her if she plays softball and Gabi doesn't want that. She also doesn't want to lose her career and it isn't fair if you get to keep yours and Gabi doesn't." Becca said I dug into the sand, "I guess I just don't want her to not pick a sport because we can't be there."

"She wants to make you proud and for you to be there."

"Saturdays,"

"You are gone every other Saturday pretty much."

I groaned, "Fine,"

"Troy, we aren't going to push her away from it but we also shouldn't push her into it."

"I guess."

"If she one day is like, 'I want to play softball' then we support her and tell her the details of it. Y'know?"

"Now…if we have a boy."

"I'll be at every game." Cody said, "Hell, I'll coach the kid and be his second dad." Gabi and Becca both looked at Cody, "With Ben of course and I will definitely be Logan's second dad." I laughed, "I'm glad I have a baseball coach for my son, a college baseball player." Cody rolled his eyes, "I mean we will have the hook-ups of all hook-ups with Troy Bolton and Kauffman Stadium behind us."

"You guys are planning on a boy that isn't even a thought yet." Gabi said with a laugh, "Oh he is a thought," I piped, she sent me a look and I grinned, "What?"

"Maybe I want all girls,"

"Maybe I decide."

"Whatever Bolton," I laughed as I pushed off the sand; I then crawled over top of her. "Gabi, Gabi," I whispered, she giggled from underneath of me. "Mr. Bolton, you are needy,"

"It's the bikini,"

"Mhm,"

A smile played on my lips while she pulled me down for a kiss. "Go check on Logan,"

"No,"

"Maybe if you go check on Logan I might follow you,"

"I'll be back!" I yelled as I got up, I heard Gabi laugh, as I was half way up the sidewalk. Man, I love that girl.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I pushed my dress down while Troy was changing Logan's diaper. "Lolo, you need to tell mommy how nice she looks tonight," Troy came over with Logan as she was dressed up nicely as well. She was in a cute summer dress with little sandals. "Daddy is just mad I didn't follow him in earlier."

"That was just rude."

He kissed my cheek while I took Logan from his arms. "Are you ready to go to dinner sweet girl," my lips kissed on her face and she began to fuss. "I love you," Troy picked up her car seat and I went over to lay her down into it. She started to cry because this was a moment she didn't want to be in her car seat. She took a long nap earlier this afternoon and now she had just eaten so she was ready to party.

"Lo, you shouldn't be so fussy." Troy gave her a pacifier and then he gave her the favorite blankie. She gripped it and moved her arms up and down trying to get loose from her restraints. I put an earring in and Troy picked up her car seat as we were off to a nice dinner in the town tonight. I picked up my bag while I followed Troy out. Logan was still crying from her car seat and Troy rolled his eyes.

"You need to learn to like it Logan,"

Cody laughed, "Let me know how this works." Troy rolled his eyes while putting Logan onto the counter. I rocked her gently and she tried to keep breaking free. My fingers rubbed her stomach and she cried out. "Lolo, you have to stay in there. We are going for a car ride."

"That long nap didn't have a good effect on her mood."

"Not in her car seat it didn't. The girl just wants to play."

"Or be held." Troy said, "Just not in the car seat."

I shook my head as I rocked her back and forth, "You are a beautiful girl,"

Becca came out with a handsome looking Ben and I grinned, "He is so handsome!" I told her, he smiled, "Is this a triple date?" Cody said, Troy nodded, "I approve of this one."

"You won't freak out over them ever dating will you?" Becca asked, "I know who Cody is and how you'll raise Ben so no, I mean, they will most likely be growing up together."

"Hell yea, you should have had a boy first. They could be best friends forever." Troy laughed, "We will get it right one of these times we have children."

"Oh yes we will," Troy leaned over to grab Logan's car seat while we headed towards our car. Troy got Logan settled while Cody buckled Ben in. I climbed into the back, Becca got into the middle while the men got up front.

"What's for dinner again?" Troy asked, "The steak restaurant."

We all talked while Troy navigated the roads to the restaurant that we had chosen. Logan and Ben were talking in their car seats to each other. I smiled and I crossed my legs leaning forward to see Logan eating on her hands. I smiled softly, "She is at the greatest age. She is becoming more human but still loves to be cuddled."

"Is Ben the same way right now?"

"Yes, I love it."

I leaned back while Troy pulled into the parking lot. He pulled up to valet, we all slid out as car seats came out. I filled out and Troy slipped his free hand through mine. I smiled as I pulled on his arm. "The dream couple lives." Cody grumbled, Troy laughed as we carried the car seat into the restaurant. Cody checked us in while Becca bounced Ben around. Ben giggled and Troy swung Logan forward.

"How sweet," a lady said passing by us, I smiled, "We are cute," Troy, grinned, "I have known this all along."

"You have the hugest ego in the world."

"Whatever," I kissed his cheek, "Whatever," I mimicked in his ear; Troy shook his head with another laugh. "You are something else."

* * *

><p>I rubbed lotion onto my legs and Troy was laying Logan down into her crib in the room over as I was a little sun burnt on my shoulders that I needed Troy to rub lotion on.<p>

Logan's cry spilled out from the room next to us and I cringed slightly because that meant bedtime was not going easily.

"Gabs," Troy's voice called, I pushed off the bed and I went over to see Logan clutching Troy's shirt. Her fingers grasped tightly as she rest her head onto his shoulder. "She doesn't want to be laid down."

"Let me see," I said softly, I took her and she did the same thing to me. "She hasn't been sleeping well since we got here." Troy said quietly, Logan had been waking up a lot since we had gotten here. She mostly just wanted to be held.

"Should we let her in our room,"

"I kind of had other plans for us tonight,"

"I am pretty sure Logan is protesting those plans tonight."

Troy sighed, "I wonder if she doesn't like her bed."

"New room as well,"

"Should we try to get her to sleep in her car seat?"

I thought about it and I nodded, "Maybe, we can see. We can get her to fall asleep in our arms and then she can lay in her car seat next to the bed."

Troy agreed and we then separate directions. I settled into our bed and I swaddled her again. She squirmed and I rested her on my chest. She had just eaten but I thought about offering her so more to get her to sleep.

I adjusted as she latched on and ate from the opposite breast that she did last time. I rubbed her back while she ate but her eyes were falling. "Again?"

"It helps her fall asleep."

Troy put her car seat down next to me, he smiled as he kissed the top of my head, and "I hope this works she won't be able to stay in the swaddle though." Troy and I shared a look because we were not quite sure how this was going to go tonight. "Maybe as long as she is really tucked in?"

"Let's un-swaddle her now and just wrap her up as she rests and then once she is asleep we strap her in, tuck her in, and then rock her until she sleeps." I nodded, "If it doesn't work then we just have a fussy Logan," I cheered, Troy laughed, "Mmm…sounds like a really fun vacation and our entire six months of baseball season."

"It's different."

"She'll get used to it right?"

"Right."

Logan fell asleep and I pulled her away as I laid her down and unswaddled her. She began to fuss, her face crumpled up and her eyes shut tightly. "Mommy is making her angry," Troy sang, I picked her up and tucked the blanket around her as I rubbed her back. "It's alright sweet girl, shhh,"

Troy eased my shirt back down and I smiled over at him, "Mommy got her to calm down before the meltdown happen."

"Mmm…just too good."

Troy kissed Logan's temple, "She is too tired to put up a fight."

"Most likely. I am pretty tired."

"You laid on the beach all day."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, January 12<em>_th__, 2020_

"Why don't we live on the beach?" Cody mumbled, "Because the Royals drafted me," Troy said back as he sat up lazily from his lounge chair. The kids were all napping three hundred yards away from us. Troy took a sip of his beer as his eyes scanned the area. "Gabi, I will never forget our first time we came here."

I laughed, "That was a fun weekend, the pirate show was my favorite part."

"Of course," Cody laughed, "I remember Troy telling me all about it."

"I feel completely out of the loop." Becca said with a sigh, "It's kind of stupid," Troy said, "It was raining while we were here, on Valentines Day of all days and I decided to take Gabi down to a pirate show for little kids. We ended up acting in it and having the best time." He grinned, "Then the after part,"

I smacked his shoulder, "Stop,"

"Oh yea, Troy boy was renting hotel rooms," I rolled my eyes, "Why do we talk about our sex lives with everybody?" I asked looking at him, Troy let a grin slip over his lips, "Brie, come on, we literally have the best sex life." He got up and came crawling over. "No thank you," I said pushing his chest away, he pouted, "Brie, I really only talk about it with Cody,"

"And Josh, Zach, and Chase, oh and Collin," Troy laughed, "If it makes you feel better Cody is the same way." Becca said, I rolled my eyes, "Men just loves sex," Becca nodded in agreement while taking a drink of her own drink.

Troy kissed my cheek before going back to his chair, "Can you believe we go pretty much right back to baseball in a little over a month?" Troy said, I groaned, "I am not ready."

"Did Logan sleep well in her car seat last night?"

"Yes, she likes it better than that crib we brought. We might have to look for something else for her to sleep in." I said rubbing my finger, "She doesn't like the pack n play."

"I wouldn't either. The thing is hard as a rock."

"We might try the rocker we used when she was little."

"That won't work when she is nine months old,"

"We'll see Mr. Bolton,"

A kid went running by on the beach with a dog following, a loud laugh following from the kid. Cody couldn't help but smile, "Bec, we should get a dog. Ben would love it."

"Maybe, if we adopt. I don't want a puppy right now."

"One?"

"One would be nice."

None of us talked for a couple of minutes as we listened to the waves wash up onto the beach. The sun was warm and perfect, the perfect escape from the Kansas City brutal winter. The wind was warm against my now tanner skin and my body was getting back into shape after a long nine months of not working out a lot. I stretched my limbs out and I ran my fingers through the sand.

Sitting up, I pushed my sunglasses into my hair when Ben's cry echoed through one of the monitors. "Your turn," Becca said, Cody rolled his eyes and Troy smiled, "I'll go get him. I need to check on Lolo anyways."

"Can we keep him?"

"He is the same way with Logan, so no,"

Cody and Becca laughed together, I picked up my phone as I scrolled through the pictures that we have taken together while in St. Thomas. Logan was so precious; I completely fell in love with her even more. I tucked my legs up to my chest with a sigh, "You guys do we have to leave this?"

"You wouldn't miss the baseball world?" Becca asked, "I would miss it eventually but I have everything I need here. Warmth, my baby girl, Troy, and some rocking friends."

Ben's giggles were heard from a mile away as Troy rounded the corner with him. His dark hair was growing out and Troy was flying him around. "Mrs. Lolo was asleep still, happy as could be in her car seat still and this guy is as happy as could be. I mean how could he not be?" Becca smiled as she reached out for him. Troy gave him up, and Ben looked back at him reaching for him.

"Of course, you'll forever love your Uncle Troy more."

"Duh, just wait till he is old enough to understand what I do in life."

"We will absolutely never win," Cody shared a looked with Becca and we all laughed, "Uncle Troy for the win," I shook my head with a laugh while I took in the sound of the waves and the care free moments before we had to take care of Logan again, get back to the baseball grind, and not nearly as much free time on our hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and the lack of updates. I'm so sorry, I wish I had more time to write but my life is picking up. We have finals next week and final classes this week. A lot of basketball going on and preparing for Christmas. Crazy time! I hope you guys can bare with me!<strong>

**Thanks for the support! **

**Please Review! **


	34. Single Mom

Chapter 34 – Single Mom

_Saturday, January 18__th__, 2020 _

Cam ran down the court with the ball bouncing as high as his waist until he made it to the other end. He passed the ball off to a teammate and then back around again. Jack stood on the sideline coaching Cam because he finally found somebody that would play basketball.

Troy leaned forward as he tipped Logan's car seat forward, his eyes watching her, as she was asleep from the ruckus in the gym. Her hand moved and rubbed her face but then fell back to her side as she continued to sleep.

Lilly was situated on my lap and was talking a mile a minute about school and everything that was going on to the point I had a headache but I let her continue because there wasn't much of this time that we had together.

This week there may be more than any of us would like with Troy getting ready to leave for a two-week caravan. I was invited to tag along but I didn't want to drag Logan around the Midwest with all of the germs that were flying around. It was going to be interesting to see how it was going to go without Troy around to help me but we would make it work.

"Atta boy Cam!" My dad yelled from behind me on the bleachers, I focused back in on the game and Cam was setting up on the free-throw line. I leaned closer to Troy, my chin resting on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you are a baseball player." Troy smiled, "Yea?" I nodded, "Yea," he squeezed my knee and Jack got frustrated with a call. Troy laughed, "That is my dad,"

"I have seen that face before." I told him, my dad chuckled from behind, "Really, where?"

"You, you dork." Troy grinned, "I barely look like him!"

"You are a spitting image of your father. You make the same face when you are angry."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Troy reached over to tickle me but Logan screeched out at the same time. "Saved by Logan," Troy rolled his eyes as he steadied her car seat, then he began to remove her from the harness. "Let me see her," my mom said who was sitting next to Troy. "By all means," Troy gave Logan up and my mom took over. "I think it is almost time for another sleepover," my mom said, "Yes, grandma misses you,"

"I would say tonight but I leave in two days so that isn't going to happen."

"I expect to see more of my daughter this week," my dad said as he rubbed his shoulder, I laughed, "Whatever. Who said I would come to your house?"

"You always come to our house when Troy leaves."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Wow, this fight sounds so familiar." Troy said, we all laughed as we watched Cam continue to work the court. Lilly ended up in Troy's lap while we watched the game. Logan fell back asleep in my mom's arms and we were content on not moving her. I leaned into Troy with a yawn as I thought back to our last week in Missouri. It was cold like usual and the weather was bleak.

Logan did really well on the flight home from St. Thomas, she pretty much slept the entire way back and Ben did the same. Troy reached over for my knee again and I smiled towards him. My head rested on his shoulder and Lilly still was chattering away about life. "Lil, I don't even think your sister is listening anymore." I pulled my head up, "Huh?"

"Long night with Lo?" I nodded as I rested my head down again, "Yea, she was fussy last night."

"Is that why she is so tired today?" my mom asked, I nodded my head, "Probably."

Lilly climbed off Troy's lap and he eased me into his lap, my head rested on his shoulder while I tried to stay awake but I was exhausted. I wanted to take a nap but I promised Cam I would come to his game today. Logan began to chirp next to us and I looked over at her. She was smiling and covering her face with her hands. "She is going to be awake for the rest of the day."

"You can take a nap. You were up with her most of the night." Troy said kissing on my temple. "Aren't you such a gentlemen,"

"Duh,"

My mom was playing with Logan when the final buzzer ran out. Cam's team won and they jumped up and down with excitement. I got up from Troy's lap while my mom and him put Logan back into her car seat. "She might just throw a fit." Troy muttered Cam came running up the stairs as I greeted him in a big hug. "Good job big guy!"

"Thanks! I had a lot of fun."

"Good," I rubbed his hair and he went to my dad. They high-five and Jack came over to peek at Logan who was calm with being buckled into the car seat. "Cam, thank you for playing basketball,"

"No problem Jack," they high fived each other as well. Troy and Jack talked for a minute while I hugged my dad back. "I'll see you Monday?"

"Shut up," he laughed, "What, I would love to spend time with you and my granddaughter."

"I bet you would."

He laughed squeezing my shoulders with a smile; Troy poked my stomach, "Are you ready?"

"I am,"

"Let's go," I picked up Logan's car seat and Troy grabbed the diaper bag. "We'll see you guys soon,"

"Be safe on the caravan!"

"Will do, I bet you'll see Gabi,"

"I know how to take care of myself," I said in annoyance, "You love your parents too much Brie,"

"Whatever,"

"I love you!" my dad called, "Love you too,"

Troy caught up with me and his hand went to the small of my back, "I'm joking around."

"Whatever,"

"Briee," he sang my name in a song as he unlocked the car. I settled Logan inside in her holder, it clicked into place and I made sure she was in there good and tight. I shut the door and Troy was waiting there. "Brie,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." I rubbed my face and I rested against him. "I'm mostly tired." Logan had been really fussy the past couple of nights sleeping and Troy and I were taking turns with her. I wasn't napping during the day and it was all catching up on me. Troy wrapped his arms around me, "I know, naps are due when we get home."

"Feedings are due when I get home."

"Then naps,"

"Maybe."

"Brie,"

"What?"

He reached in for a kiss and I felt my cheeks burn once his lips touched them. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p><em>Monday, January 20<em>_th__, 2020_

"I'm going to miss you sweet girl, yes, I am going to miss you so much." Troy was kissing all over Logan as I finished packing one of his bags. He tickled her stomach and she drew her feet up close to her with another giggle. "I promise to call every night and we can FaceTime so I can see you precious face." Logan rolled on her back while I sat down on edge of the bed.

Troy looked up and he then scooped Logan into his arms. He kissed on her some more before laying her in the swing near by. "I will definitely miss you," he whispered into my ear as he crawled closer to me. I couldn't resist the smile that was playing at the corner of my lips, "Troy,"

"Troy it is two weeks, I will be fine."

"I know you'll be fine but two weeks is such a long time,"

"Compared to our eleven back in college?" Troy cringed slightly, "I would rather not think about that." I laughed bring him down into a kiss, "We did it though," his thumb stroked my face gently and I wrapped my fingers around his wrists. "Troy, what was your first thought when I broke up with you," Troy's body stiffened over top of me and he pulled away, I tightened my grip on his wrists.

"Troy,"

"Why are we even bring this up?" he asked me, "Because, I sometimes wonder. I have dreams about it sometimes at night and the look on your face will forever haunt me in my dreams." Troy sighed as he rolled onto his side; he laid flat on his back. I leaned over to rest my head onto his chest, his heart beating back into my ear. "You want to know my exact first thought?" Troy said, I nodded, "Your first thought…"

Troy went quiet for a moment, "To run."

"Run?"

"To chase after you and to block your path. I didn't want you to walk away, I had no desire to let you walk away and when you turned to look back at me it was like my legs shattered from underneath of me. My chest like exploded and I saw your first and I knew I had to give you space. I understood that I needed to give you space because you were upset. You were so upset and I just want to comfort you."

I rubbed his arm as I kissed his cheek, "You gave me space."

"I gave you a shit ton of space,"

"Did you want to come find me that day?"

"I wanted to go two hours later."

A laugh escaped my lips; "I was pretty much in the air two hours later,"

"I know. I found Dylan and talked to him two hours later."

"What?" I sat up to look at him, he smiled, and "Do you really think I just gave up on you like that. Dylan talked me off the ledge that night, as I pretty much was a blubbery baby, sitting in a Royals office with Dylan and Cody. They told me that we needed to have some space and that I had a bright future ahead of me. They told me to give it some time and that you were scared. Dylan told me you went off to New York to see your dad already and that you were gone."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Guess what, they were right." He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. "And we have a beautiful daughter and a big beautiful house and a bright future ahead of us."

Troy kissed me again and I pressed my face into his neck, "I am going to miss you."

"When was the last time we were apart for two weeks?" I questioned, Troy shrugged, and "I have no idea it has been a while though."

"I am pretty sure we aren't going to make it." Troy laughed, "I think we are going to make it."

I sat up on the bed and Troy rubbed my shoulders gently, he then kissed my cheek. "I have to get ready to go."

"I know, I know, Logan doesn't want you to leave."

"If I could smuggle Logan with me I totally would."

"If you could protect all diseases away from your daughter I will completely let you." Troy chuckled; Logan made a noise from her swing. Troy and I both looked over there to see her trying to get her foot closer to her mouth. Troy reached for his phone while he snapped a picture of her. He smiled, "She is so beautiful Gabs,"

"Can you believe we did that?"

"I actually can. We have had some fantastic practice sessions," I busted out laughing, "Troy,"

"What?"

"Don't ruin the moment,"

"How did I ruin the moment?"

"Really?"

He smiled and he kissed me again, "I'll forever ruin the moment Gabs,"

"I know you will, you goob,"

* * *

><p>I rocked Logan in the chair gently while I tried to get her to fall asleep but she seemed to be protesting such matters. I tucked her blanket in tighter around her body as she turned her head fighting off sleep. "Logi," I whispered, I rubbed her back gently as it had been seven hours without Troy home. I was completely happy with Logan with us and I loved having her with me.<p>

This made it a lot easier to see Troy go, knowing I had Logan. Skip was curled up by my feet in all efforts to keep close, as I rocked Logan to sleep. "Why are you protesting? Huh?" she let a small cry and I rested her head onto my shoulder. My fingers rubbed her back up and down; I couldn't believe she was getting closer and closer to be being three months old. It was mind-blowing.

She rubbed her eyes and started to cry again. "Baby girl," I whispered into her ear while she screamed, I adjusted her in my arms again, her face scrunched up tightly with tears. Reaching over, I flipped on her sound machine and she began to quiet a little bit. "I know, normally if you cry like this you get daddy for a little bit." I stroked her hair gently and she began to fall asleep. Her fight inside of her gave up as I rocked her back and forth.

Troy and I had decided that Alyssa was going to be her nanny throughout the season and she was more than excited to start in April. We didn't even meet with Sophia again because Alyssa passed with flying colors. She never really had her phone out and or anything. All of her attention was on Logan from the beginning to the end. I fell in love with her and Troy liked her as well.

I had asked her to come in later this week to watch Logan for a bit while I helped out with FanFest stuff for most of the day. I would take her the following to oversee the set up on Thursday. Logan fell asleep with her hand attached to my shirt. I loved the moments with Logan like this, the way she would just lay against me with no worries in the world. After another fifteen minutes I eventually got up from the rocker and I rested her into the crib.

Quietly making my way out of the room I went downstairs to wash dishes and switch the laundry over. Skip jumped onto the counter in the laundry room and I ran my fingers through his hair. He brushed up against me his body vibrating with satisfaction that he was getting some love. "C'mon big guy, we are going to go pump and then go to bed." Skip followed me up the stairs while I got my breast pump and everything situated.

I grabbed a book from the nightstand but I decided to call Troy instead. The first thing I heard when he answered the phone was his laugh followed by a bunch of boys. He was in the same bus as Moose, Gordon, Yost, Finnegan, and Cain. They were probably all having a bawl of a time as well. "Hey babe,"

"Hi,"

"How did Logan's bed time go?"

"Okay, she was fighting sleep the entire time and just wanted to cry for most of it. She finally gave up and we cuddled for another twenty minutes." Troy sighed, "Damn, I love cuddle time."

"Troy boy missing out on cuddles,"

"With Logan," he corrected, "Hey!"

Troy laughed, "And Gabi,"

"There is the man," Troy laughed, "Did the rest of the day go okay?"

"Perfectly fine. We went to Ellie's book store and hung out for a bit and then we got some dinner before coming home for the evening."

"Sounds like my ladies had a good day,"

"We did indeed, how was your first stop?"

"Fantastic. Plenty of people excited about this upcoming season."

"Good, they should be. I think you guys are going to have an even better season this year."

"I sure hope so."

I adjusted the breast pump and I let out a long yawn, "I'm kind of mad that you won't be here for the three am feeding, you keep me awake." Troy chuckled, "You can call me."

"No, it's your time away. You deserve some time off."

"And when do you get time off?" he questioned, I smiled, "When I take a week vacation after we are done breast feeding," Troy laughed, "Agreed,"

"I am going to go, I just wanted to say good-night as I finished pumping,"

"Good night babe, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

"I love you,"

"Love you too baby girl,"

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, January 22<em>_nd__, 2020_

Troy's POV

I smiled for one of the pictures and the young kid turned around after the flash. "Thank you so much Mr. Bolton!" I cringed and Moose laughed next to me because my least favorite thing in the world is being called Mr. Bolton. I only had flashbacks of my father during high school and I didn't really want that. "You're welcome big guy!" he grinned and took off running to his mom.

I waved while the next kid came through, "Mr. Bolton, is it true that you have a baby now?" I was taken by surprise about this question from a maybe ten-year-old boy. "I did, I have a little girl," the mom behind me grinned, "How old is she now?" the mom asked, "She'll be three months on the 5th," I winced saying it, "Wow, I can't believe how big she is getting already."

The mom laughed, "It's amazing isn't it?" she pointed to her son in front of me, "How old are you?" I asked him, "Seven!" he said, he held up all of his fingers and I couldn't help but smile. "What's your name?" I asked, "Jason," I took his baseball as I wrote his name on the baseball, "Jason, if you are ever at the game stand behind the dugout and drop this ball to one of the players and I will come out and say hi, all right?" Jason grinned, "Thank you Mr. Bolton!"

"It's Troy," I told him, he smiled and walked off, "Thank you Troy," I nodded to the mother, I then reached out to shake her hand. "I mean it, if he brings it I'll come out to see him."

"Thank you," I nodded, as the line kept moving, I signed more baseballs and took more pictures until the line ended. I stood up to stretch and Gordon gave me a water bottle. "Thanks,"

"Is Logan really going to be three months one the 5th?" I nodded my head, "She is. Isn't that scary?"

"Time flies. I remember when my two were that little."

"Gabi text me this morning of pictures of her smiling and a video of her giggly. She is always so happy."

"Royals are letting you bring her on the planes?"

"For now. If it gets too complicated or she doesn't handle it well then Gabi and Logan will take a separate flight with our nanny."

"Hope our younger boys are ready for a single nanny," I laughed, "She is cute but that is all I will say about that. She is actually older than I am."

"Is Gabi ready to get back into work?"

"I think she is secretly excited for FanFest."

I took a long drink of my water while I flexed my hand open and shut. "Damn autographs,"

"Here you cry baby," Finnegan hit me with a bag of ice and I laughed, "I didn't say I needed ice."

"You are a pitcher. You use ice for everything."

"Lies."

"Whatever,"

Moose walked over as we all began to talk about several different things and my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled my phone out of my pocket while I saw a text from Gabi. I opened the message to see a picture of Logan, she was curled up in Gabi's arms wearing a Royals shirt with a Royal's tutu, "You guys," I said, I turned my phone around and they all melted.

"Bolton, you better prepare. She is beautiful,"

"I know, my goodness, I'm quite upset that I am not home right now."

"I would be too. She does look happy."

"Always happy."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"Girl's night!" Ellie yelled as the door pushed the door open to my house, Mallory and I shared a glance with each other as Ellie brought in two bottles of wine and was dragging all of her stuff into the house. Logan was sitting up in my lap and Audrey was laying and rolling around on the floor.

"Did you bring two bottles of wine for yourself?" Mallory said, Audrey looked up at Ellie and she frowned, "No,"

"Then why did you bring two bottles?"

Her face fell, "Why are you guys not drinking?"

"I have a baby feed…" I said pulling Logan's arms around, "You aren't breastfeeding still so what is your excuse?"

"I'm going home late. I have a work meeting in the morning."

Ellie pouted while she sat down on the couch, "I want a baby," she looked between Audrey and Logan before crawling onto the floor with Audrey. Audrey giggled and Ellie began to play peek-a-boo with the five-month old. My legs bounced up and down with Logan on them as she was playing with her hands resting against me. She was becoming stronger and holding her head up a little bit more but she still liked to sleep more than anything.

"How is your life without Troy?"

"Boring." I muttered, "Logan makes it entertaining for a while and then she sleeps and then I am left with nothing to do. My house is clean from top to bottom, I am caught up on laundry and the dish washer has literally two things in it."

"I wish I had that time." Mallory said leaning back, "Audrey is becoming fussy when I am not holding her but I have to sleep during the day for work at night so she is spending the morning at daycare and then I go get her in the afternoon. Spend time with her and then I am off to work again once Colin gets home for work. I don't remember the last time I did laundry." She rolled her eyes, "Colin does it when he gets home."

"Colin does laundry?" Ellie said in shock, "Yea, why?"

"I can't get Chase to even try. He drops his suits off at the dry cleaners once a week and that is what he calls laundry." Mallory laughed, "Colin wishes he could do that sometimes."

"How often do you see Colin?"

"Like every other day." She sighed, "With my working schedule and his working schedule we see each other maybe four hours in forty-eight."

"You guys need a date night."

"That's what I said but our schedules just don't work out."

"Make them work out. Can you move to weekends?" I questioned, Ellie nodded in agreement and Mallory sighed, "I put in for it but nothing is coming back from the office. I sent them an email this morning actually about it. I would work Friday, Saturday, and Sunday every week so I would only have to worry about Friday's but there goes my social life."

"Not like any of us have set schedules either."

"I only work in the summer,"

"I work whenever I want," Ellie said, she laughed, "What about Becca and Alex?"

"They get summers off and are normally open to going out on a weeknight as long as it isn't too late."

"So you are telling me I could still have a social life?"

"You could indeed,"

"Friday night games though,"

"You can take off every now and then or do Saturday, Sunday, Monday so you have Friday nights off. You can go to games and have a night for a social life."

"That's a good idea. I'll have to run that by my supervisor and see if we could swing it."

"I think that is the best idea out of all of them."

Audrey began to cry, as Ellie was no longer paying attention to her. I turned Logan in my arms and she cried because she couldn't see anything anymore. "I know, I know," I went over to her swing to lay her inside. Buckling her in I kissed her forehead as I gave her a toy to mess around with. Mallory picked up Audrey as she set her up with some toys and she sat up like a big girl to play with all of them.

"What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"Man, I miss Chinese that delivers." Mallory said, "Like I really miss it."

"There are just certain things you can't replace about New York."

"I miss it."

"Those four years were the best."

"Those were some of the hardest times you have had." Ellie said looking at me, I shrugged, "So, they were some of the best times when they weren't a struggle. My junior and senior year was the best."

"After that ESPN thing your junior year you were Ms. Popular on campus." I grinned, "Troy absolutely hated that. He got so damn jealous of everybody and when he left for Spring Training,"

"I have never seen jealousy so big," I rolled my eyes, as he was Mr. Superstar by then anyways. He was in his second year of the big leagues and I was his ESPN girlfriend. Many of them were jealous that my boyfriend was in the majors. "That was a lot of fun."

"The apartment was always fun."

"It was like a big episode of Friends."

"I'll never forget when Zach walked in on you and Troy having sex," Ellie said, her laugh blossoming out of her mouth. Mallory fell forward in laughter as my cheeks turned completely red in embarrassment. "Oh Jesus," the two girls were dying in laughter while I shook my head, "I will never forget that,"

"Zach completely flipped out. Oh my god, I have never seen him flip out like that."

"That was right after he started dating Alex and she was mad that he was living in New York."

"I have never heard a male scream so loud."

"I can't believe he was the horrified,"

"I can't believe he overlooked the tie on the bedroom door," I clarified, "It wasn't like we didn't try to tell you,"

"We all knew. Zach just came flying through the living room and straight into the room." I laughed trying to picture all of this in my head. "Our group was something else in college and now we ware all married and having kids." I said with a sigh, "What happened?" I laughed and I shook my head, "No clue."

"You and Troy are still horny as hell. Josh is actually married. Zach isn't flirting with me anymore. Mallory you are a mom and are getting married with college sweetheart and I married Chase who has no idea what Time Square was until he met me."

"I miss it but I also love my little girl," I said, my eyes drifted over to Logan who was half-asleep in her swing. "We had to grow-up at some point right?"

None of us said anything for a while, "Right." I finally whispered our eyes all connected while we thought of the past that seemed so long ago when it was only three years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, January 23<em>_rd__, 2020_

The doorbell rang overhead as I cursed; I threw my hair up into a messy bun as I ran down the hallway to the front door. Logan was currently napping, allowing me to get ready.

Unlocking the door, I composed myself; swinging it open I gave a smile to Alyssa. "Hi!" I cheered, "How are you?"

"I am great, how are you?"

"Fantastic. I get to go do some work for a little bit so that kind of makes me happy." Alyssa smiled softly as she kicked off her shoes and put down her bag. "Logan is currently asleep upstairs. I am going to go finished getting ready and I'll grab her for you. Make yourself at home,"

"Awesome," she wondered into the living room and I went back upstairs. I glanced in the mirror and I cringed. Half of my make-up was on my face and the other half was completely blank. My shorts were a little baggy around the top and my tank top etched up. Logan and I had cuddled for a while longer than I remembered as the time was crunched.

Alyssa must have thought I was a drama queen for getting ready like this. I shook my head as I went back to finishing my make-up quickly. I then pulled on my dress pants with a blue blouse. I couldn't actually believe all of my clothes from last year fit. The baby weight had just disappeared quickly and I enjoyed it because I didn't have much time for working out.

I put on my necklace that Troy got me for Christmas with my Michael Kors watch. Digging through my closet I found my black heels to wear along with my black purse. This was the first time I had gotten dressed up and not gone to a wedding.

Shame no alcohol.

Shutting off all of the lights in the bedroom, I shut the door and then moved into Logan's room. She was still asleep so I decided to leave her. I picked up her baby monitor taking it downstairs to Alyssa.

She turned around at the sound of my heels clicking against the floor; I offered a smile as I set my bag down next to the door. "She is still sleeping right now. She shouldn't be asleep for too much longer." Alyssa nodded her head as I spoke, "She will want a bottle when she wakes up and there is five in the fridge. Any of them work. I left her schedule on the counter like last time, you have my phone number correct?"

"Yes, I have Troy's also."

"Only use him if you have a complete emergency. He is doing a signing in Iowa City," I said with a smile, "If you can't get ahold of me then call this number," I walked into the kitchen as I wrote down my office number. "IF that fails, which it shouldn't, call my mom."

"Got it!"

"Besides that it is a pretty simple day. I should be home by five tonight."

"Sounds good."

I nodded as I tucked my hair behind my ears; Troy wasn't here to push me out of the door this time. I had to work up the courage to do. Could I do it? My eyes glanced at the clock as I fidgeted wondering if I could call Troy right now to make him talk me out of the door.

Alyssa looked at me expecting more and I shook my head, "That should be it. Like I said, any questions don't be afraid to text or call me."

"Got it," I walked into the room to grab my purse as I put my keys and wallet inside. I then grabbed my laptop bag.

"Have fun!" I cheered; she nodded as she took her seat back down onto the couch. She pulled out books from her bag as she had told us that she was doing some college classes online to get her masters degree.

Opening the door, I took the first step out, shut the door, and then was quickly calling Troy. 90% of my body wanted to walk back into the room the other 10% was glad I could go work for a couple of hours.

"Hey,"

"Make me leave this house," I said quickly, "Because 90% of my wants to stay with Logan,"

"That is a large percent," Troy said, "Troy, you need to help me. Normally you kick me out by your foot and I am having to make my own feet do it!" I whined, Troy laughed, "Brie, Logan will be perfectly fine. Your gut said Alyssa and you know she will be okay. It's for what…" he paused, "Six hours?"

"Seven," I mumbled, "She is going to be fine. You are more than welcome to call in whenever you want." Troy's voice was so soothing and I took a deep breath, "I miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl, only about a week left."

"I know, I know, I just, I want you now. You make this easier."

"How is everything going?" Troy asked, I moved to my car and I got in, I pushed the button for the garage door to lift up. "Okay, I am getting pretty tired. Don't you forget you have like two weeks worth of middle of the night wake-up calls."

"When are we going to start weaning off breastfeeding?" Troy questioned, I sighed, "I don't know. I am becoming conflicted."

"Conflicted huh?"

"I really love breastfeeding her and it is our quality time together."

"Then don't give it up,"

"But we are just so busy during the season, I would only really get to breastfeed her in the morning and before bed."

"So what, can't you do that?"

"I don't know Troy, it's not like I have done this before."

"Call your LC and ask her. I am not a genius in this department."

"Two feedings worth of breast milk and the rest of formula?"

"I think it could work," I backed out of the garage and I shut the garage door. "I made it out,"

"Good, now, I think you should do that if you want. Hopefully those midnight feedings are coming to a close."

"I agree. She is doing better but she is still not gaining a lot of weight."

"Yea," Troy was quiet for a moment and he sighed, "Do you know how much I don't miss our times apart?"

"We were talking about that at our girl's night,"

"Our time apart?"

"Senior year at NYU," I corrected, Troy groaned, Troy wasn't the biggest fan of that year. "I hated senior year,"

"You hated that ever male who knows anything about sports knew who I was," Troy grumbled on the other end of the line. "That is probably the time I have felt most jealous in my entire life with you."

"You were gone for like two weeks,"

"Lies! I spent all of November and December with my family and then I was gone for February-May," I laughed, "Alright, I guess that was the year you spent the least amount of time there."

Troy scowled from the other end of the phone, "I hated your senior year,"

"IT was my favorite year," I said with a laugh, "Why?"

"My sexy fiancée was a big time baseball player, I had just finished my ESPN internship, my friends and I all lived in the same apartment building, and I was going to graduate and what was there not to love?"

"That was probably your happiest year of college,"

"See?"

"Fine," Troy grumbled, "I am still not a fan!"

"Everybody knew we were engaged," I argued back, "So! They all looked at you like they were undressing you…" his voice was really low and I laughed, "Oh Bolton, you are something else."

"Whatever,"

I pulled onto the highway, "I have to get ready for this signing. Are you on the highway?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "I sure am."

"Good. Have a good day at work okay?"

"I will…thank you."

"You're welcome,"

We hung up the phone and I turned my head slightly, the man had gotten me out of the house by just talking to me. His smooth voice made me forget for a simple couple of minutes that I was leaving my daughter behind with a stranger. He made it easier to get onto the highway and drive away even though now my insides tugged to hold her. Letting out a long breath, I wrapped my arms around the steering wheel as I drove.

Once I pulled into the view of Kauffman stadium leaving Logan behind became a little bit easier and the thrill of getting to do something baseball related took over. Pulling into a close parking spot I turned off my car ready to brave the winds of January. I grabbed my purse and my laptop bag from the backseat and quickly moved to the doors. The security guard pushed them open and I thanked him.

"How is the little girl?" he asked, I smiled, "Beautiful."

"I can only imagine."

Going to the elevators I went up to the top floor of the building and down the hallway. I heard the chatter of men and women all around as it was a big meeting today to go over final details. I had done a lot of corresponding through email since the beginning of planning but I wasn't having nearly as much say this year and didn't want to have as much say this year.

"Oh my god, are you sure you had a child?" Danni came over and I hugged her, "Hi,"

Casey grinned, "All of your post about Logan are adorable on Facebook."

"Thanks you guys,"

More people began to greet me and I hugged each and every one of them. I chitchatted for a little bit until the meeting was called to order. I sat down next to Casey and Danni while we all whispered about the coming months of being together again. "I would love to welcome Gabi back to our group after spending almost three months away with her beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," my cheeks turned crimson but I nodded my head, "When will she be three months old?"

"On the fifth,"

"Right our FanFest,"

"Indeed."

"How fun," I nodded my head again while I began to doodle on the notepad in front of me as we began to discuss how many of the boys were coming this year, what needed to be done, blah, blah, blah. I mostly tuned things out until I heard my name being called. "Gabi," I looked up, "You said you would oversee set up?" I nodded my head, "I will. Is that okay?"

"Yes, you and Danni will do it together. A couple of other people will be there as well." I nodded, "Logan will be with me for any of whom would like to see her. I wanted to be with her."

"Yay!" Danni cheered next to me and I laughed, "She will be excited for everybody to want to hold her all day."

The group laughed while we continued to talk about things, the food we would have and all of this entire junk. Once we were done people began to get up and I decided I was going to go to my office for a little bit to get caught up on work before my afternoon meeting with Joel, Casey, and Danni. Walking to my office, I unlocked it with my keys dumping stuff onto the chair in front.

I pulled out my new picture frames as I set them on my desk. It was pictures of Logan and I with Troy. I smiled looking at all of them, my sweet girl staring back at me with her big beautiful eyes. Taking a deep breath, I logged onto my Mac while I picked up my cell phone to call Alyssa to see how her end was going. It rang four times and she picked up the phone, "Hi!"

"Hi, how is everything?" I asked while I clicked open my email. "Perfect! She is currently taking a nap."

"Good, good, how long was she up between naps?"

"About two and half hours."

"Awesome, I have another meeting this afternoon and then I will be home."

"No worries. We are good here."

"Awesome,"

I hung up with her as I began to go through my emails; a knock came at my door with Danni. "Do you need anything done?"

"No, I am just going through my email until Joel gets here."

"Got it. How is the precious girl?"

"Fantastic. She misses her daddy though,"

"Is she fussy?"

"A little bit. She normally lays with both of us before she goes to sleep and she doesn't have any of that right now making her angry."

"Awh, she has to be the complete sweetest."

"She is." I picked up my phone and I handed it to her, "You can scroll through the pictures of her. Adorable."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alyssa, do you mind if I come back in about an hour or do you need to be somewhere?"<p>

"I am fine! If you need to finish you can. Don't worry,"

"Are you sure? If you have plans I don't want to ruin them. You were only supposed to work until five."

"I just have to be somewhere at seven,"

"I will be home by six fifteen then,"

"Fantastic. Logan will be happy!"

I smiled as I hung up shortly after as I entered the bar that Ellie and Chase were inside of. Stepping into the bar the smell of smoke wafted out of the building, rushing past me to the clean oxygen. Pushing inside of the bar I found them both sitting at a high-top drinking a beer. "Gabi!" I waved as I walked closer to them. Easing a bar stool up to the high top. "Hey guys,"

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, I have to go home and feed Logan."

"Bummer."

"Yea, I can't stay long because of the nanny who is watching her right now. I just wanted to stop in and say hello,"

"Hello," Chase said with a wave, I smiled, "Hello,"

"When does Troy get home?"

"A week from Sunday,"

"This feels like forever."

"I know right? Logan is ready for him to be home."

"Daddies Girl,"

"Forever and Always,"

"How was work today?" Chase asked, "Meetings, I can't wait for baseball to start again. Then I will be alright,"

"Well if it makes you feel better I am going to drown my sorrows with Jack because my client is a fucking idiot," Ellie rubbed Chase's shoulders gently while she leaned against him, "It is just one case Chase,"

"So?"

"So it is going to be a loss because he is a jackass."

Ellie sighed giving me a look, "I love my bookstore."

"I love my boys,"

Ellie smiled, "How is Miss. Princess?"

"Probably ready for me to be home. I haven't been home since ten and I frankly miss her."

"I bet. That is a long time for you."

"Yea, I think it is time to start weaning her off of my milk during the day and just morning and night."

"Wow, such interesting conversation." Chase mumbled, Ellie laughed, "She is speaking her mind right now. She has nobody to talk to at home." I laughed, "I can keep that conversation for Troy tonight."

"Oh God, is that what your conversations become?" Chase asked, "Among other things." I said with a laugh, "Plenty of sexy talk."

"Good. As long as that doesn't disappear."

"The day that disappears from the Bolton's is the day we are ALL in trouble." Chase and I laughed, "If that happens then I will let you guys know but right now it hasn't so you guys are okay." Ellie smiled as the bartender brought over another round of drinks to them. The couple thanked them while we chit chatted for a little bit.

"Are you guys going to come to Spring Training this year?"

"Maybe. Depends on Chase's caseload."

"Well you know the drill,"

I smiled gently, "I better get going. I told Alyssa I would be home by 6:15."

"Better get going." I nodded as I scooted off the barstool. "I'll see you guys later." I hugged Ellie and she squeezed me tightly back. Picking up my purse I made it to the exit and back to my car just down the street.

Sliding onto my seats, my car hummed to life with a push of the button. I twisted the handle to let the hot air blast in the car. I pulled out into the street as I drove the side roads all the way back to our house. I yawned deeply as the sun was beginning to set in the sky and I wondered where Alyssa could be going as she was still young and had a social life of sorts.

Once our big house came into view, my car pulled over the edges of the driveway and towards the garage. My fingers touched the garage remote and the door propped open. Putting my car into the garage and then into park. I smiled grabbing all of my bags and shutting the garage. Opening the door I heard her tiny voice coming from the living room. It was full of squeals and little three-month old noises.

I laid my bag down onto the counter while I went into the living room. Alyssa was playing with Logan on the floor, Logan was all giggles and I smiled softly. I moved on the hardwood with my heels, Alyssa turned around with a smile, "Hi,"

"Hey," she smiled softly as she picked up Logan off the floor and came over to me. I smiled, "There is my princess! How are you sweet girl?" I took her from Alyssa and I kissed on her face. She squealed with delight and my smile beamed, "You are so beautiful,"

I paid Alyssa and she waved good-bye. Right now we were paying her on a need to need basis but once the season started she would get paid every two weeks. "Did you have a good day?" she snuggled into my chest and I reached for my phone to call Troy. It rang twice and then he picked up, "Hey baby,"

"Hi," I sat down on the couch while I kicked off my heels, "How are you?"

"I'm good. My hand is sore but besides that I miss you and Lolo,"

"She misses you too."

"Do you miss me?"

"Always,"

He smiled, "Good, anyways, how was your day at work?"

"Good, good, FanFest is going to be a bunch of fun as usual and then I went to hand with Ellie and Chase at the bar for a bit."

"When was the last time we were at the bar?"

"Before Logan was born."

"Wow, that was so long ago."

I laughed, "Something like that,"

"How is Logan?"

"Just laying in my arms right now, listening to me talk to you,"

"FaceTime,"

"Okay, one second," I pulled my phone away and pressed the button, I sat Logan up against me and propped my feet up. Troy's picture popped up seconds later with his Royals hat on backwards, a black t-shirt against his tan skin. "Look at my girls!"

Logan squealed at the sound of Troy's voice, Troy's face light up, "There is my Lolo," I smiled and she kicked her legs out in response, she was definitely starting to develop a personality and I was loving every minute of it. She put her fingers to her mouth, "She is so beautiful Gabs,"

"Tell me about it," I kissed the top of her head and he sighed, "You know it was bad when I had to be separated from you. I hated every single minute of it but now that there is two of you it is even worse. I just want to be home."

"We have about a week left,"

"I know I need it to hurry up." I rubbed Logan's leg, "Hey, I looked into it and many women just breastfeed their babies in the morning and at night with formula in-between. I say we start that here shortly or at least start mixing in bottles of formula."

"We can call her Peds office and see what the recommend for her."

"I like it, that means I still get to do that with her and then not have to worry about pumping and stuff."

"Our conversations have done a 180," Troy's laughs made me smile as his cheeks crunched up in the corners, his eyes glowing with a bit of happiness. "Gotta love the magic of kids,"

"You're looking a little tired Brie," my eyes surveyed him as he seemed to be completely rested up on sleep, youthful again, "I'm pretty tired. Somebody decided to wake up twice last night." I pinched her little foot and she kicked her legs at me again. Troy sighed, "I'm sorry. I wish I could be there."

"It's fine."

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he smiled, "I have to go, we are eating dinner,"

"Troy!"

"What, we were still waiting on our food. I promise, I am not being rude. I just need to go."

"Have fun, Ill talk to you tomorrow."

"You got it,"

"Bye girls, bye Lolo," Logan started to cry as if she actually understood what he meant. Troy's picture disappeared and she cried more. "I know big girl, you just want daddy to stay." I hugged her and rubbed her back until her voice changed to hiccups. "C'mon sweet girl, let's go take a bath and then we can change into our PJ's."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, January 28<em>_th__, 2020 – 3:30 AM_

I woke up and felt like I was in a story about hell. I got up from the bed and I went running for the bathroom as I leaned over the toilet spilling last nights dinner out. My stomach bubbled and I was freezing. I gripped the toilet in front of me bracing for any more vomiting to occur.

I had been coughing for a couple of days now but now I could hardly breathe and my head was pounding within my skull. Pushing off the toilet I flushed it and washed my face. My face felt feverish so I grabbed the thermometer from the cabinet as I could barely keep my eyes open. Once the machine beeped I pulled it away to see I had a fever of 102.3.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Another round of coughing hit my chest, I felt like my lungs were going to explode out of my chest. Bracing myself to the bed, I laid back down hoping that I was going to be okay enough to sleep in my bed and not vomit everywhere.

Once my head hit the pillow, Logan's cry rang through the room. I curled up onto my side in agony from how sore my body was, from doing nothing, and now I wasn't sure I was going to get out of bed again.

Where the fuck was Troy.

Nebraska.

Pushing out of the bed, I stumbled out of the room and into Logan's. She had broken out of her swaddle and probably also wanted to eat. I picked her up and I dragged her rocker into my room. I set her little rocker up as I crawled back into bed with her.

She quickly started to eat once I allowed her access and she went to town. I bit my lip trying to fight back any amount of nausea that was coming my way. I picked up my phone because I needed somebody to talk too or I was going to fall asleep with Logan on my chest. It only rang two times before he picked up.

"Everything okay?"

His sleepy voice normally made my inside melt but tonight I just wanted to cry, "No," Troy was silent because he rarely heard no to that question, "What's wrong, is Logan okay?"

"She is perfectly fine,"

"You sound stuffy,"

"I am. I woke up and had to vomit and I have a fever. All I want to do is sleep but she wants to eat and if I don't talk to somebody I am going to fall asleep with her on my chest and- "

"Brie, hey, slow down a little bit. Are you okay?"

"I feel like somebody ran me over with a truck while I was sleeping."

"Do you need me to come home?"

"You can't just come home Troy,"

"If you need me I can come home."

"Right now I need somebody to talk to so I don't fall asleep."

"If you are sick you are going to need your own rest later today."

"I'll call my mom and have her watch Logan. She can stay here so I can continue to feed Logan throughout the day and I can sleep or whatever. I just need to get through this feeding."

"You sound miserable,"

"I am," I was on the verge of tears at this point, "I'm cold and tired,"

"Is Logan feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Have you been feeling this way all week?"

"The cough started a couple of days ago but this started when I woke up,"

"I'm sorry baby girl,"

"It's okay, you are working."

"Not really,"

"I don't really want to talk anymore. Can you keep talking?"

"Of course,"

Troy seemed to have talked about every single visit in the amount of time that Logan needed to eat. I burped her and swaddled her again as I laid her down into the rocker. She was already passed out once she settled into it. "I'm going to sleep now," my voice was hoarse and Troy stopped talking for a moment, "Good, call me when you wake up okay?" I nodded into my pillow. "I will."

"I love you Brie,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, January 30<em>_th__, 2020_

I had been sicker than a dog the past two days – I was pretty sure I had never been sicker in my entire life than in these two days. My mom and dad had practically taken over everything and I had only really seen Logan when it was time for feedings and I hardly even remember those.

Curling on my side, I breathed in and out as today was the first day I felt slightly better. I didn't want to vomit at the sight of food, my headache wasn't really there, my sore throat was gone, and my fever was finally disappearing. It was paining Troy to talk to me everyday and not be able to help in anyway.

This would only happen because Troy was away; if he was home I wouldn't have gotten sick at all. Taking a deep breath, I pushed up in the bed but I still felt slightly dizzy by this motion. My cough was still really rough and it hurt my body most of the time but that was still lingering.

A knock came at the door and I closed my eyes, hoping it wasn't already time for another feeding for Logan. The door opened and then the bed moved, her fingers touched a piece of hair and she brushed it away from my face. "How are you feeling sweetie," I looked up to see my mom and I shrugged, "I'm tired still but I am feeling better."

"I need to go take care of the twins for a bit and your dad had a meeting. Do you want me to call somebody or do you want to just watch Logan?"

"I'll take her. This is getting silly, I need to learn how to take care of my daughter and be sick."

"You'll normally have Troy for that Gabs, I would not have asked you yesterday. Do you even remember yesterday?"

"Vague moments, feeding Logan really,"

She smiled, "You were out of it yesterday."

"I don't think I have ever felt anymore sick than this,"

"The flu hit you hard,"

"It did. Is Logan okay?"

"Yes, happy as could be still."

"Yea, I can take her. I'll be fine," I sat up in bed and I took a long drink of water. "Alright, we will stop by later to check on you okay?" I nodded as she went around getting Logan and probably whatever she needed. I flipped the TV on and she handed me Logan. "There is my sweet girl," she pulled on a strand of my hair that was sitting in front of her. "Silly girl,"

I turned on Netflix and we began to watch a couple of different TV shows. Logan was in and out of sleep in my arms while I tried to stay awake but I battled sleep myself. She woke up again and turned her head to the TV, "I know, drama," she turned to look back at me and I smiled, "I love you Lolo,"

I kissed her forehead and then eased her into the rocker next to me so she could get a solid nap in. I rubbed my own eyes and I rolled onto my side and was out within minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Friday January 31<em>_st__, 2020_

I washed a dish and put it into the dishwasher. Troy was finally coming home this afternoon from his long trip. Next weekend we had FanFest and then we would be getting ready for Spring Training. I was only slightly feeling better than I was yesterday but was still a major improvement.

All I still wanted to do was fall asleep but I was making due. I sent my parents home and I took care of Logan all night by myself and was becoming a mom again. My headache had come back but mostly because I couldn't stop coughing. Shutting the dishwasher, I started it and I wiped my hands off. I took a deep breath when I heard the garage door open. My heart raced a little bit because I really missed Troy and I realized how much this was a two-person job.

I felt for more single parents out in this world.

I didn't move from my spot in the kitchen because I was too tired to move. My body hurt to move. Biting down on my lip the door opened and he looked up to see me. "There is my beautiful girl," his face looked stressed and worn after the past couple of days we had both had I probably featured the same look.

Moving away from the counter I wrapped my arms around his waist breathing in his scent, "Hi," I said softly, he picked me up and rested me onto the counter. "How are you feeling?"

"I am really tired but I am feeling a hell of a lot better than I did the other day."

"Your mom said you were pretty out of it," I nodded my head, "I barely remember anything." He kissed my forehead gently, "Where is my baby girl?" he asked, "Right here," I mumbled as I rested my head onto his shoulder. He laughed rubbing my back, "My other baby girl,"

"She is sleeping,"

"I am going to go see her."

"No, don't leave me. I missed you and I just want you to hold me."

"I will hold both of my girls. Let's piggy back." I didn't oppose as I wrapped my legs around his waist and I rested my head onto his shoulder. My arms wrapping around his neck while we walked down the hallway to her room.

Troy grinned as he spotted her, "There is my princess," Troy picked her up letting go of my legs so I wrapped those around his legs to hold on tighter. He walked across the hall to our room where he sat down on the bed allowing me to just fall backwards and for him to scoot backwards to rest back.

"You do not understand how much I missed my bed."

"I bet. I missed you next to me,"

"Agreed," I laid my head down into his lap and I let my eyes close. "I love you,"

"I love you too. It is time for you to rest now,"

"Thank you,"

"No, thank you for being a saint,"

I giggled and I squeezed his knee, "Forever. "

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tuesday! Sorry about how late the update is but it is here! My computer was being all funny again so I gave it a 48 hour break and it is working wonderfully now! Yay! I know I will not be able to update next week. It is finals week and I just won't have the time to write this week. You'll get an update after Christmas! Wow! I can't believe Christmas is coming so quick!<strong>

**I hope you guys have a fabulous holiday! **

**Please Review! **


	35. Friends Night Out

Chapter 35 – Friends Night Out

_Sunday, March 15__th__, 2020 – Logan is four months old _

Troy took a sip of his beer with a laugh while we leaned backwards with a smile; we were at the bar with all of our friends tonight while Logan was with Troy's parents who were down for Spring Break. I took a sip of my beer when Mallory popped up, "Oh my god, you guys!" Cody looked at her, "What are you screeching about," Mallory sent Cody the glare of death.

Cody laughed taking another pull of his beer, "I'm just saying," Troy grabbed my knee gently while he rubbed it back and forth. "Yes, Mallory," she sighed, "I don't know, you guys aren't going to think it is cool now. Cody ruined the moment." Cody grinned, "I saved all of us!" Troy rolled his eyes with a laugh, Ben, Audrey, and Logan were all back at the apartment with our parents and were probably having a ball together.

Logan was finally growing into a wonderful baby girl who could hold her own head up, she would squeal at the sight of either Troy or I. She loved to cuddle every night and play with some of her toys during the day. She only woke up at five in the morning to eat so Troy and I were finally getting enough sleep at night. It was becoming exactly what we wanted.

Spring Training was easily flying by and Logan was having a ball in the sun and with all of the new people who were holding her and loving on her. All of the guys took to her like a duck to water. They fought over her constantly about who could hold her when.

Taking a drink of my beer Troy let out a long breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, Ellie was sitting in Chase's lap while they were laughing about something ridiculous. It was probably the first time in a long time that we have been together in a big group without a kid present. "You guys, we should go bar hopping tonight," Zach, Josh, and Troy laughed, "Whatever."

"You guys! Come on!" Mallory complained, "When was the last time any of us did something crazy like that?"

"I have a career," Troy said, "Something I don't feel like walking hangover into tomorrow morning."

Josh and Zach agreed with one another as they clicked their only beers they would have tonight. I bit down on my lip as I looked at Mallory, "I honestly don't remember the last time we did anything crazy,"

"We could climb a mountain at night?" Chase offered, Colin laughed, "Funny, that sounds a lot like death."

"You would have never said that before," Josh said to Colin, "I have a seven-month old daughter to think about. I don't think she would appreciate a dead father."

"I have my four-month old so…"

"Can you believe Ben is a year old?" We all began to mumble about our children when I laughed, "This is why we haven't done anything stupid in so long you guys. I think we should go to a concert, we should all get drunk, and just go wherever life takes us for a night."

"Now that…is an idea." Cody said pointing at me, I smiled, "I haven't been to a concert in…years."

"The queen of music?" I nodded, "I didn't go at all during my pregnancy, I don't think I went the year before that to anything so it has been a while."

"When?" Ellie asked, I shrugged, "Boys, when do you guys have an off day?"

"We have this golf thing Saturday afternoon but nothing Friday night." We all shared a look while we began to search to see if there was a concert this Friday night in our area. We were looking for outdoors concerts and something we could do and just have a little bit of fun. Troy looked at me with a smile, "Good idea,"

"I think it is about time for all of us to find our youthful side again for a night."

"It sounds like fun,"

Josh jumped, "Holy shit! Imagine Dragons are going to be here Friday at an outdoor venue with an open bar with your purchase of ticket." We all shared looks with a grin, "Are you guys serious?" Becca asked we all began to talk at once as we talked about things we would have talked about in college when we were going out for the weekend.

* * *

><p>I rubbed lotion down my legs as Troy leaned back in the bed watching me, "How is Friday going to work?" I turned to look at him, "What?" he nodded, "That day where we are going to go out and get drunk and listen to music."<p>

"I remember everything we talked about tonight. What about it?"

Troy's eyes lingered on Logan who was laying on his chest, "This girl?"

"What? She is on formula almost all day except for the morning and evening."

"Evening, you wont be home and morning you'll most likely still have alcohol in your system." My lips frowned as I looked at him, "I can pump milk before hand Troy, and I don't know what your problem is with all of this."

"I don't have a problem, I just," he rubbed Logan's back, "You know how fussy she gets when she doesn't get that at the right time. We have put her into her schedule and she doesn't want to change from that." I sighed, "Troy, I don't know, I am not letting my breastfeeding schedule control me right now. I want to go out and have a little bit of fun. For the past four months, getting closer to five, I had one to two drinks when we go out. I feel fine by the time I get home. I even spent my birthday that way."

"I understand," he kissed the top of Logan's head as she rested on his chest, "I didn't feed her tonight and she did just fine."

"Okay," he looked up at me with a smile, "I am sort of excited."

"We haven't done anything like that in months." He nodded his head in agreement as I sat down next to them. I lay back as I looked at Logan's precious sleeping face. I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Tell daddy to go put you in your crib." She moved her hands and Troy rubbed her back some more. "I love just laying with her." He kissed on her some more and I nodded in agreement. "I know,"

Troy eventually got up and went into the room to put Logan down onto the crib. He came back with a smile on his face, "Can you believe that she is already four months old?"

"Do not even get me started."

"Are we really going to go out and get drunk and party this weekend?"

"We are twenty-six. I think we deserve one night out. We don't do this every weekend. Stop making it sound so bad."

"Imagine Dragons," I grinned, "That is going to be well worth it."

"I may be waiting to get drunk until after the concert." I nodded in agreement, "No joke."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, March 17<em>_th__, 2020_

"Gabriella!" Ellie swung her arms around me with a big hug as we swayed back and forth to a song the park was playing. I couldn't contain my laugh as I crossed our arms together. Troy wasn't pitching today so I mostly came just to chill out. Logan was sleeping in her car seat shaded from the sun while Ben was running around as he finally figured out how those two legs worked.

"Do you realize how dull our lives have been since the kids came along?"

"Pretty dull." Ellie said as the music was cut off and we both took our seats in the stadium again. She sighed, "That's why I think this big concert will help us all come out of our rut a little bit. We all got married and are starting to have kids. Everybody is scared to branch out again like we are supposed to become a bunch of homebodies."

"I definitely don't want to do that."

"Agreed."

My eyes fell back to the game and I thought about anything exciting that we had done and we hadn't done anything. We had the Halloween party and then we kind of fell off the grind. Letting out a sigh, my phone began to ring. I reached down to grab it and I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabi,"

"Hi Dad,"

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. Tired but good,"

"How is Troy doing?"

"Better. He was sluggish the first few weeks but we chalked it up to lack of off season workouts."

"Arm is holding up?"

"Perfectly."

"Logan?"

"Is beautiful."

"And you?"

"Bored."

He laughed, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I am just ready to get back to work and into the swing of things. Are you coming down next week?"

"Yes, your mom and I both will be down there."

"Good. We might be leaving a baby with you for the evening."

"Oh yea? Where are you and Troy going?"

"A concert with our friends." I told him, "We all decided that our lives have been ever so boring since we have all gotten married, had kids, and etc. It is ridiculous how we haven't done anything crazy."

"It's called growing up."

"It's called boring." I corrected, my dad laughed, "Anyways, I was mainly just checking in. I haven't heard from either of you in a week or so."

"I'm sorry. We have been busy. Joel and Casey are down here so I have been meeting with them a lot and then hanging out with our friends this week. We are trying to fit everything in. How about dinner on Saturday night?"

"Sounds like a good deal. Troy isn't playing?"

"No. It's the reason we are going to the concert Friday night."

"I see, so we shouldn't expect you to pick up your daughter that night?"

"No…no you shouldn't." I said with a laugh, "Alright, I think we can handle that."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, March 18<em>_th__, 2020_

"Troy!" I yelled, he came out of Logan's room with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

"What is this?" I shoved a piece of paper in his face and he took a step back and then he looked at it. His eyes scrunched together and then he shrugged, "A girl who emailed me?"

"Emailed you? Troy that is basically porn!"

"Where did you get this?" he asked me, "Is that the point?" I asked, he shook his head, "Of course not but I mean, this is irrelevant to anything." Troy seemed so at ease with a porn email in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I didn't find it necessary to get you all worked up over _nothing._ I don't know who this person is or why they emailed me this nastiness. I printed it out to show Josh and Zach to see if they ever got anything like this."

"You could have at least told me about it and we could have laughed about it together. You hiding it make it seem like you don't want me to know about it because you enjoy it!" Troy took a step backwards as he ripped the paper in half. "Gabi, I am going to need you to chill." Troy said, I frowned, "I need to chill?"

"What got up your ass about this?"

"That you didn't tell me!"

"Well you know now so I guess I don't need to tell you."

"I would rather not walking into Zach's apartment and see this laying there with my husband's email address on it!" Troy rubbed his face, "Why is this an issue again?"

"Because, did you enjoy it?"

"No." he said flatly, "I didn't. I reported it." He said, he grabbed my arms and he rubbed them gently, "You need to relax over this issue." He said, his lips kissed the top of my head but I pulled away, "Brie, stop being mad. I didn't reply, I didn't do anything but report it. Okay? I only have my eyes for you and nobody but you. You know this."

"Whatever,"

"Why are you being so moody?"

"I don't know, why are girls emailing you?"

"I'm going to go to the park for a bit." He said ignoring what I had just said, "Okay? Call me if you need me."

"Fine."

"I love you Brie,"

"Bye."

* * *

><p>I scrolled through my phone lying in the bed while Logan was sleeping for her last nap of the day. I rolled onto my side as I continued to look through my twitter and Facebook. I heard a door pop open and then shut moments later.<p>

Troy came into the room as he put his stuff down and he crawled onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist but I moved it away from me. He laughed, "Are you still mad about that stupid email?"

"I'm mad you didn't tell me," I said, my voice monotone without a hesitation of care. Troy shook his head as he rolled me on to my back; he then slid over my legs to keep me from escaping. "Why would I tell you about an email that was going to get you all worked up in the first place? You would have been pissed and probably would have done something that wasn't smart in response so I took that out of your hands and I just deleted it."

"After you printed a copy."

"To show to Zach and Josh. We literally laughed over it. It sounds like a 16-year old virgin wrote it Gabi. It's horrible. We laughed, I reported it to Kauffman stadium and it will all be taken care of. I didn't find the reason to tell you about it. It's stupid."

I folded my arms and that completely amused Troy, "I love you,"

"Fuck off."

He laughed aloud with that one and he leaned over to kiss me. "C'mon Brie, I hate when you are mad at me for no reason."

"Will you tell me next time?"

"If it is that big of a deal then yes, I'll tell you next time okay?"

I nodded my head and he kissed my nose, "Now, will you kiss me back or my feelings will get completely shattered."

"Ew, no,"

Troy pinned my arms down and I laughed trying to squirm away but he had my legs and my arms. "Troy," I screeched, he laughed as he began to slobber over my face with sloppy kisses. "Oh my god, stop," I complained, I laughed and he finally stopped, his breath pressing against my ear. "Stop what?"

"Stop being a butt head." Troy laughed while kissing my temple again, "The boys want to go out after our first game but I didn't know if I should or not."

"Remember, you have to act like we aren't there."

"But you are."

"At night you can do whatever you want Troy, if the boys go out go with them."

"But you and Logan will be back in the hotel in cold Detroit…"

"Logan and I will be going to bed. You might as well go out and have fun." I told him, he shrugged his shoulders, "and I only get so much time with you." He kissed the top of my collarbone and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I know but you also still need to have team chemistry as well. Please?"

"Fine." I kissed him and he smiled, "Are you finally okay with me again?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Yea, just never again okay?" he nodded is head while he rested his head on my chest. "I'm in love with you Gabriella, nothing will ever change that." My fingers ran through his hair while I stared up at the ceiling. "I know," I whispered softly, "I know."

* * *

><p><em>Friday, March 20<em>_th__, 2020_

Troy's POV

I released the baseball from my hand, my leg swung up and the ball landed in the glove safely right past the batter going 99MPH.

The boys whistled from behind me and I laughed, "That was some heat Bolton," I shrugged as I ripped my glove off my hand to go and join the rest of the team. Rolling my shoulders I watched a rookie pitcher step up onto the mound while I began to collect the balls in the infield and put them back into a bucket. The Arizona sun beat down onto me and as I pulled up my sleeves.

"Damn it is hot today," I breathed, James nodded next to me, "Completely hot."

It was by far the hottest day of Spring Training and the only thing I was looking forward to you was the cold beer I would have in my hand tonight, my beautiful wife in my arms and the music floating in the air. "Dude, I heard you guys are going to the Imagine Dragon concert tonight." I nodded, "Josh, Zach, and I."

"Jealous, I would die for those tickets."

I smiled, "I was just thinking about the beer I would be having tonight." James smirked, "Is Gabi going?"

"Yup. It is our first night out that isn't a wedding since Logan. We are both excited for it."

"You should be. I'm jealous, I'm so jealous." He smiled towards me, "I'm also jealous that Logan gets to travel with you guys."

"Benefits to your wife working with the organization."

"Completely."

Once people clapped we began to gather our things and walk to the exit. I picked up my bag and I stuffed my glove inside. "Please tell me you are dreaming about a beer and music?" Zach asked coming over to me. I nodded my head, "All I am thinking about."

"Good. I just want to be laying on the grass and listen to music forever." We all began to walk back to the clubhouse while the players got ready for today's game. Zach and I both weren't playing today so we had a more relaxed schedule of what we were doing. I picked up a Gatorade on my way in when I saw Gabi talking to Casey. Logan was in her arms stuffing her hands into her mouth.

I couldn't contain my grin as I dropped my bag; I walked up behind him while I poked Logan's back. She turned her head and then I popped up on the other side. A grin spilled over her face and she squealed. I laughed as I took her from Gabi's arms. She giggled and I kissed on her face, "What's up precious girl?" she had so much more personality now than she used to. She was growing into herself and she began to become a real person.

Her blue bow was falling off so I pulled it back up a little bit. She grasped my finger with her tiny hand as I kissed on it. "Hi, beautiful girl." I kissed on her as the boys began to pass. "Bolton is in love." I turned around to see Hosmer. "Completely in love with this little girl," I circled my arms around her when I turned to see Gabi smiling. "I love watching you two together."

She began to fuss of Logan's socks, which I was concerned with why she had them on. It was so hot outside. "Why does she have socks on? It's like 110 degrees outside."

"You turned the air up this morning in the apartment. Her little feet were frozen this morning. We just got here." I nodded as I tested to see if her feet were still cold and they were. Gabi knew what she was doing. "How was morning practice?"

"Good." I answered as I kissed Logan's forehead, "We got a lot of work that needed to be done and we looked good. How was Logan this morning?"

"Logan was perfect. As always." I looked at Gabi for a moment to see something off about her, "And how are you?" she looked at me surprised and I couldn't help but laugh, "Do you really think that I don't notice that something is off about you?"

She sighed while she ran her fingers through her long hair, "I'm tired," Zach walked by and I handed Logan off to him. He laughed as she looked at me quickly and then back to Zach. "Hold her for a minute," Gabi questioned my actions as I then pulled her close, "Brie, you are more than tired."

"I miss my bed."

"Yes and?"

"I'm really excited for tonight,"

I couldn't help but laugh as I kissed the top of her head, "And?"

"I'm in love with you."

Kissing her cheek, I hugged her tightly, "Do I not ask about you enough?" I whispered into her ear, "You don't ask about me as much as you used too." She pouted, I kissed her little pouty lips, "Fine. I will ask about you every ten minutes." She smacked my shoulder, "You always ask about Logan first…"

"Fine, I will ask about you first."

"You don't have too…"

I shook my head as I kissed her softly, "I love you,"

I heard Logan's cry in the distance as I backed away from Gabi. Zach was quickly back to me and he handed Logan off. "She is all yours man." I laughed as Gabi smiled brushing Logan's hair out of her forehead. She squealed and screamed while she cried. Gabi slipped her from my arms, "I'm going to go change and then I will meet you out here okay?"

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I rocked Logan in her stroller back and forth while we waited on Troy to come back out from the locker room. A lot of the guys came out and said hello to Logan and I. Once Troy appeared with his bag over his shoulder and a fresh pair of clothes on he sat down next to me. He rubbed my knee as he looked at Logan who was fast asleep.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Take her to my dad's apartment…" I drug out, Troy smiled, "Yea, I guess that is what we are going to do." He pulled me into his lap as he pressed his nose into my cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I do miss you."

"Even though we see each other too much?"

"How often do we see each other without a screaming baby?"

"Not often."

"Tonight we will get a lot of time together."

"That we will."

My eyes went back to Logan as I rubbed Troy's shoulder, "Those are sore. You should rub them."

"Your shoulder is sore?"

"Yea…normal soreness. That is what was taking me longer in the locker room. I was getting it stretched and massaged."

"I guess I am just waiting on an injury with you Troy. You seem to be doing so well and I'm scared that you'll get hurt one day."

"I take all of the precautions. I am not going to get hurt."

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p>I put on a tank top, I began to move it and adjust it as I only had a little flab of baby skin left. I frowned while I adjusted my tank top again. Troy stepped out of the shower as he wrapped his towel around his waist. "Aren't you looking sexy," he took a step closer as I scrawled, "Troy, I don't feel sexy."<p>

"Why don't you feel sexy?" he asked me, "I still look pregnant," I complained, Troy arched an eyebrow as his eyes lingered on my stomach, "Maybe a week pregnant…" he muttered, "You don't look pregnant at all Gabi, you look better than you did before you had Logan. Why are you freaking out right now?" I looked at the mirror and I saw it completely differently.

"Troy, I don't want to talk about it."

"Please do not be in a bad mood for tonight over this. I just want to have a great night." He stressed, "That is all I want to do and I promise you, you look so god damn fantastic right now. I really just want to have sex with you."

"You wanted to have sex with me when I looked like a whale."

"Gabi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I gripped the sink in front of me, "I don't know, Troy. I don't feel pretty. You could tell me a thousand times over but I don't feel it. I see my stretch marks and,"

"Whom are you trying to impress?" he asked me, I blinked my eyes as I looked at myself and then I sighed, "Myself. I am trying to impress myself Troy,"

Troy pulled back my hair gently as he kissed the top of my head, "I love you. I love your body. I love your stretch marks. I love everything about you. You impress me and if that isn't good enough for you then I need you to tell me how I can help." My eyes looked into his as I grabbed his hand and I let my fingers fill the gap between his fingers. He kissed my temple.

"You are good enough," I sucked in a breath of air while I rested my head on his chest. "You see me that way?"

"Yes, I do. I see you as a God Gabriella,"

* * *

><p>Imagine Dragon's filled the empty area around us as their smooth voices filled the void in my heart. I swayed to the music as a drink was pushed into my hand, I looked to see whom it came from but the person had crashed into the crowd again. "Who gave you that drink?" I looked at Ellie and I shrugged my shoulders, "Did you see who gave you yours?"<p>

"Nope," she giggled as she began to drink it, I shrugged as I took a drink myself. It was so sweet and delicious, I took another drink when I felt his hand wrap around my waist. "How are you?" I giggled and I leaned back against him. "I'm perfect now that you are here."

Troy smiled as he took a drink of his beer and we swayed and yelled to the music to what we called singing along. Josh was pretending to be the drummer as he hit the table and bounced his fingers around. We all laughed as Zach was the guitar and Chase threw in the bass.

We were all past tipsy and we were all having a grand time. I took another drink of my beer that was randomly given to me and I enjoyed Radioactive that shook the ground underneath of us. This is exactly what we all needed.

"Picture!" Mallory yelled, "Picture!" We all began to form a line that each couple was with each other. We had a random stranger take our picture while we all cheered to finally having a free moment. We all grinned and raised our drinks up to the sky as we sang along again. This is what dreams were made of and tomorrow we would all get to cuddle with our children and husbands. We had our lives and we were still having fun.

"Gabi, I am pretty sure this is even better than a college party." Mallory said with a laugh, I nodded in agreement, "NYU parties were awesome but this is fucking amazing,"

"Shit, NYU parties were some of the past parties I attended." Zach said from behind me, "You guys could go to any campus pretty much and have a great party."

"NYU was the best."

"I'm really jealous that you guys all got to attend NYU." Melissa said, "I would have loved that."

"It was pretty much life."

We all began to focus back on the concert more as we sang along and bounced up and down. We all danced to the music and we all parties like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

My eyes settled on Gabi as she was dancing with Rebecca, Melissa, Ellie, and Mallory. Alex was off with Zach doing God knows what and I took a sip of my beer, I probably should cut myself off but I didn't really want too.

Gabi turned around and she looked at me but she wasn't looking at me, her eyes went right past me and she stopped moving. I moved across the open lawn and she put her hands on her head with tank top riding up on her stomach. "Gabi," I called, she turned her head to look at me as the concert was winding down. The last song was coming on and I grabbed Gabi.

"I'm dizzy Troy," I gripped her tighter, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am seeing spots," she went limp in my arms as my heart began to race, "Gabi, come on Brie,"

"Ellie," Chase's voice was heard from my right but everything was fuzzy, "Brie, baby wake up," I scooped her up in my arms as I looked around for Cody, Cody can help. I finally saw him next to Becca and Melissa with Josh. "Troy," Cody called, "Gabi, she passed out, she is breathing really slow."

I felt like I was in a tunnel all of a sudden and Cody came running over, he kept saying something about Ellie and how the same thing happened. Chase and I looked at each other and then at the girls. What happened?

We finally walked out of the concert, running with the girls as we tried to find a car, something to help us. Gabi wasn't even moving, her breathing was shallow, and I began to panic as Cody kept saying something to me. I took a deep breath as I was in a car, I kept Gabi in my lap as I kept trying to wake her up but nothing was working. "Brie, come on," Chase and Ellie were sitting right next to me as Chase was trying to get Ellie to wake up as well.

Suddenly we were in a hospital and then Gabi was being taken away from me, my arms were empty, my body felt drained of energy and I was sobered up within minutes of standing up. I slammed my hand into a wall because Logan needed both of us and I didn't watch Gabi close enough tonight. I didn't watch her and I didn't protect her because something fucking happened.

"Troy," Cody's hand went around my shoulder, "What the fuck happened?" I asked I turned to look at him, as I felt completely buzzed. "I don't know man, the same thing happened to Ellie. Ellie went down as well and Chase is freaking out."

I ran my hands through my hair, "Logan needs her mom and if something is wrong if somebody killed Gabi,"

"She isn't going to die, she probably had too much to drink tonight."

I rubbed my forehead slowly as I had sobered up completely in the past twenty minutes. I just wanted Gabi to wake up and to be fine, too many things raced through my mind wonder what on Earth could be wrong with her. Should I call Alex? I grumbled underneath of my breath as I went up to the nurses counter, "Gabriella Bolton, I brought her in about fifteen minutes ago. I just wanted to see if I needed to provide anything or tell them anything?"

"Is there anything we should know?"

"She is a breastfeeding mom, she isn't allergic to anything, and we were out drinking tonight with our friends tonight."

"Thank you sir, I will come back with an update soon as I update them."

"Thank you." Squeezing the back of my neck I went over to sit next to Chase, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No, man, I just all of a sudden one minute she was dancing and the next she was just looking at me and then she just fell. I have no idea what happened." I squeezed the back of my neck and I looked at the wall, "I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention."

"I should have been paying attention." I said back, "I don't know what would have happened or how it would have happened. They don't take drinks from random people, or at least I don't think they would." I began to mumble until Mallory grabbed my shoulder gently. "Troy, calm down."

"We have Logan and she needs her mom,"

"You are taking this way overboard,"

"I am going to go call her dad."

"How about you wait until you know what's wrong?" I finally just nodded my head as I rubbed my forehead. We were all quiet for a little bit as my heart raced inside my chest. "Mr. Bolton," I looked up to see a nurse standing there, I got up stretching my legs as I looked at Chase who was wondering. "Come with me," I told him, he let out a breath and followed me up to see the nurse.

"I'm Mr. Bolton,"

"Hello, your wife is starting to wake up. We are just waiting on her tox screens to come back. We started fluids and that seemed to help her a lot."

"Have you heard anything on my wife? Ellie Matthews?"

"I will check on her and come give you a report. Mr. Bolton, do you want come back with me?" I nodded my head as I followed her back, we went behind the curtain and she was vomiting into a container. A nurse was holding her hair back; my heart broke a little bit because she didn't need to be like this. This out got out of control a lot faster than any of us planned.

Her eyes looked up at me and she had tears in her eyes, "What happened?" I pulled a chair up closer to her as I stroked her hair gently. "I wish I knew baby girl, one minute I was watching you dance and the next moment you were looking through a brick wall and you fell unconscious."

"How long was I out for?"

"Not long," I took a rubber band off my wrist as I gently pulled her hair away from her face. I tied it behind her head and she squeezed my wrist gently. "Thanks," her voice was dark and she was so tired. "Have you checked on Logan?"

"No, I didn't feel like telling your dad that you were in the hospital without knowing what I did too you."

"You didn't do anything to me."

"I didn't pay enough attention."

"It was concert with thousands of people. How could you have paid attention?" I kissed her forehead, "I feel sick." I picked up the tin to let her puke in too. She proceeded too and then a doctor walked in. "Hi," he gave me an evil eye and I turned my head slightly as I looked at Gabi. "Is she okay?"

"She was date raped,"

"What?" we both uttered at the same time, "You didn't do it?" the doctor accused, "She is my wife. Why would I date rape my wife? We had," I stumbled, "We did it this morning, we have a daughter, I don't need to date rape her."

"He didn't date rape me," Gabi muttered, "Somebody bought me a drink, it was shoved into Ellie and I's hands. I kind of thought you did it," Gabi said weakly and slowly. The doctor let his evil eye go towards me as I stroked Gabi's hand. "I also wouldn't have rushed her to the hospital." I muttered, "Well okay, you were date raped and had a high alcohol content. You have a daughter…"

"It was our first time out without her in four months. I think we deserved a night off before we are working for the next six months."

"What do you do?" The doctor asked, her fiddled with Gabi's drugs as I sighed, "I play for the Kansas City Royals and she is a broadcaster for the Kansas City Royals."

His eyes flickered to the chart; "You were the CY Young winner this year?" I nodded my head, "I was."

"Congrats,"

"Is my wife going to be okay?" I said impatiently, he nodded his head, "She will be released in a couple of hours. We are going to pump her full of fluids and then she will mostly want to sleep tomorrow."

"That's fine. I am assuming we are going to have to pump and dump for a couple of breastfeeding's?"

"Yea, I wouldn't breastfeed her for a couple of days. Not until she feels like herself again which could be a couple of days."

I nodded my head as Gabi had fallen asleep again. I stroked her hair as Cody came back to the room, "Hey, how is she?"

"She is going to be okay. Apparently somebody put a drink in her hand and she drank it and she was date raped. She'll be okay. They are going to pump her full of fluids and then we will head to the apartment if you guys want to go. I am going to go call her dad."

"I'll stay with her until you get back."

"Thanks,"

I walked out into the hallway and I picked up my phone. I pushed her dad's number as I listened to the other end ring. It was after midnight and I wasn't sure if he was even going to pick up. I sat down on a bench in the hallway as I let out a breath.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Troy, is everything okay?"

"It will be. Gabi landed in the hospital after being date raped tonight at the concert. Somebody handed her a drink, she thought it was me and drank it. She is getting pumped full of fluids right now and we will be home in a couple of hours. Do you have enough food to get Logan by until noon?"

"Oh my, yes, of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yea, now that I know what happened it is a lot better. It happened to Ellie too. I will come by at noon tomorrow to pick Logi up,"

"Sounds good. Text me when you guys leave okay? If you need us to keep her longer we can. We have plenty of formula. She was fussy at her nighttime feeding though, I don't think she got what she wanted."

"Yea, that her and Gabi time."

"Figured. Tell her I am thinking about her and how about I drop Logan off tomorrow after I text you to make sure you are okay? I want to see her."

"Yea, perfect. I'll text you when I am up. Doctor said she might sleep a lot of tomorrow."

"Awesome. Thank you Troy,"

"You're welcome,"

I hung up the phone and I rubbed my face gently, Chase came out into the hallway, "How is Ellie?"

"Okay. She is puking her guts out and falling asleep between each one."

"Gabi is the same. They said we could take her home in a few hours. Same with Ellie?"

He nodded, "Yea,"

"Good. I'm going to go back to Gabs now,"

"I needed a break from that room. It smells awful." I couldn't help but laugh, "But you love her."

"I do love her."

I patted his back as I walked into the room again; she was awake and looking at the ceiling. I crawled up next to her on the small bed as I started to rub her back. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." She picked up my hand and laced our fingers together. "It is not your fault Troy, I took the drink. I should have poured it out."

"You could have gotten raped tonight and it would have been all my fault."

"But I didn't. You had your eyes on me. I am okay. You ruined somebody's night though," I couldn't help but laugh while I kissed the top of her head. "Logan is doing fine at your parents house. Your dad wants to come see you tomorrow so he will bring her back to us."

"Okay,"

"I'll take care of her tomorrow."

"Okay."

I kissed on her forehead while she fell asleep on my shoulder, "I love you baby girl,"

"I love you too. Thanks for being there for me tonight."

"Always and forever."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, March 21<em>_st__, 2020_

_Troy's POV_

Easing Gabi out of my arms, I slowly got up out of the bed. We got home around three in the morning and she has been sleeping ever since. I slipped on a t-shirt with a pair of clean shorts. Going into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and put a hat over my head. I had a killer headache that required a dose of Advil before Logan could appear.

Logan was due any moment with Alex after a rough night. Alex told me she woke up on several different occasions and was hard to settle a couple of times. That to my ears meant she was going to sleep a lot today. I rubbed my forehead as a soft knock tapped onto the front door. I eased the door open as Alex and Kylie came through the door. Kylie had the diaper bag while Alex was carrying Logan.

As much fun as I had last night, I missed Logan more than I thought I would. I missed snuggling with her before bed and then getting up with her once a night when she got scared or just wanted some love. I missed it more than I thought I would.

Once Alex set Logan down, I was taking the blanket off and Alex was moving for the bedroom door. We had not even said a word to each other we just functioned. "How are you Troy?" Kylie asked, "Hung-over," I replied with a smile, I pulled the blanket away from Logan's eyes and she was fast asleep. I smiled as I unbuckled her from car seat. "But I am betting Gabi feels a million times worse. She was hung-over by the time we left the hospital. That's how much fluid they pumped into her system."

"Poor thing." I eased Logan out of the car seat and I rested her onto my chest. She moved her head and then gripped my t-shirt, I smiled, "Aren't you a sweet girl." I whispered into her ear. I rubbed her back while Alex emerged from the room. "Did she wake up?" I questioned, "Nope. I couldn't even get a movement out of her. She is out cold."

"They said she would want to sleep a lot of today."

"Will you call me when she wakes up?"

"Yes sir,"

"Thanks Troy,"

"Thank you guys for watching Logan,"

"More than welcome,"

They exited the apartment as I texted Chase about how Ellie was doing. They let go a little before they let us go, as she didn't drink nearly as much as Gabi did last night. Swear she was an alcohol fish sometimes. Going into the room, I looked at her sleeping and she has got to pump at some point. Her boobs are going to kill her when she wakes up. It's been almost twenty-four hours.

Rocking Logan gently I went back into the living room as I settled on the couch. I flipped through the TV programs and settled on ESPN. Logan rested on my chest the entire time and once she started to stir I knew that she was most likely ready to eat. A groan came from the other room and I bounced onto my feet. In a quick motion I was in the bedroom as she was barricading her head underneath the pillows.

Logan let out a little yelp and she moved again, her head coming out a little bit. Her hair was still tied in the rubber band that I put in last night keeping the crazy strands away. "My boobs hurt," she muttered, she collapsed back onto the bed not too concerned with the fact that her boobs hurt. "Logan would love to say a quick hello to her mommy," Gabi pushed off the bed a little bit as she looked at Logan in my arms.

"My sweet girl,"

I went over and sat down next to her. Gabi smiled painfully as she reached up to touch Logan's face. Logan looked at her and reached her arms up to her. Gabi grimaced, "I wish I could just breastfeed her."

"I know baby girl," I kissed the top of her head, "She does want to eat too. Do you want to hold her?"

"Maybe later."

"Will you call you dad when you are pumping?"

"Of course. Did he come check up on me?"

"Of course."

She smiled while I kissed the top of her head. "I am going to go feed Logan and then you guys can cuddle. Your dad said she didn't sleep well last night."

"Hopefully I can feed her tonight."

"Hopefully. I think that makes her a lot happier."

"I bet it does."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, March 23<em>_rd__, 2020_

_Gabi's POV_

Logan gently tugged at my breast as the dark was seeping in through the window. I looked at the moon that was in the sky and I wondered what was going on out in the world. I wondered why people did things to other people when they had families and had things to live for. I kissed the top of Logan's head, as today was the day I was feeling the best that I have since before the concert.

The concert was so much fun…until the end and I hate how one person ruined that whole experience for my friends and me. Ellie was doing better as well, she spent all day over here with me as we slept, watched movies, and played with Logan while the boys all went out to the fields.

Logan pulled away and she rested her head on my chest. I pulled down my shirt without disrupting her and I just held her close. I could never imagine something like that happening to Logan and it scared me. I am able to handle such a thing but Logan? My own daughter, I never wanted to see her in such pain and horror. Why boys try to take advantage of girls and girls that try to take advantages of boys with that drug are just ridiculous.

Biting down on my lip I was close to tears and I didn't want to wake Logan back up. I rested her into the pack n' play as I quickly left the room turning everything on and shutting the door. Troy glanced up as I shut the door quickly, my hand covering my mouth. "Brie?" my eyes looked up to look at his as I fell apart slowly. "What if that happens to Logan? What if somebody tried to do that to Logan and somebody actually took advantage of her?" Troy pulled me into his arms, "Hey, hey," he said quietly, "She is so innocent and beautiful and what if something happens to her."

The tears were hot against my cheeks as I looked up at him; he brushed my hair out of my face, "Calm down," he said quietly, "Calm down."

I took a deep breath that came out with a staggered breath and more tears. Troy pulled me to the chair in the living room and he settled me in his lap. His arms wrapped around me as he guided my head to his chest. My ears listened to the steady beat of his heart that seemed to soothe me. He rubbed my back and he didn't say anything until my tears had stopped.

He kissed the top of my head gently, "If something like that ever happened to Logan I would be so fucking angry. I would probably kill him and feel no regret what so ever, Gabi, if somebody did that to you I would react that same damn way. You girls are my life and if somebody ever hurt you in any way, I am not sure anybody or anything could stop me." I pulled away to look at him and he put his hand on my face.

"I am not going to let anybody hurt you ever. You are too important to me for that to happen, understood?" I nodded my head, "And Logan? Believe me, nothing is going to touch her to put her in danger. I know we can't control her in her teenager years but by God I am going to try my hardest to protect her without annoying the hell out of her. We will raise her to the best of our ability to prevent in to happen. Okay?"

I nodded my head and he pulled me close in a kiss, "I am so in love with you," he whispered, "Because I see how much you love our daughter and I just want to see that in your eyes again." I rested my head on his chest and I just let him hold me. "No wonder Logan loves this…this is so soothing."

"I bet." He kissed my temple softly and I held him close, "I love you too Troy. Thank you,"

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was a little better than the rest! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but so much going on right now!<strong>

**Only two chapters left in this story! The next story is going to be…so much fun but a lot of different. Not so cheery like this story. The title is **_Moment of Weakness_ **and a lot is going on in the story. I will release the synopsis next week! **

**Please review and tell me what think!**


	36. Fame

Chapter 36 – Fame

_March 31__st__, 2020 _

_Opening Day 2020 _

_Detroit, Michigan_

Slipping my heels onto my feet, I glanced over at Logan who was sleeping in the middle of the hotel bed. Her arm was curled up around her head and I smiled softly at the simple beauty of her. So much has changed since we had her almost five months ago. She rolled to her side and stuck her foot into her mouth making gaga noises along the way.

I shook my head as I slipped an earring into my ear. I gathered her car seat and I then crawled onto the bed next to her. I kissed on her cheek and she giggled grabbing my hair. Her vibrant blue eyes looking back at me and I kissed on her. I picked her up and let her fly over top of me and she giggled louder. "You are so funny," I said with a smile, I let her rest on my chest as a knock came at the door.

"It's open!" I called back, the door opened and Joel stepped in, "Are you about ready?" I nodded my head as I slipped Lo into her car seat. She squealed and I smiled buckling her seat, "Baby girl, we get to go see daddy pitch today, aren't you excited?" she squirmed in the seat as I clicked the things together. "Is Alyssa meeting you at the park?"

"Yes." I answered. I picked up her car seat and swung the diaper bag around my shoulder. My workbag slung over my other shoulder as I followed Joel out of the building. "Will she be okay in the bus?"

"Yea, I'll just hold on to her." I looked at my watch to see that the game was starting in four hours. It was enough time to go down to see Troy in the locker room before the game and then to hand her off to Alyssa. Biting down on my lip, I boarded the bus while I settled her into the window seat. I sat down in my seat while Casey, Joel, and Danni were already settled along with the last stragglers on the back of the bus.

Lo made a loud noise and I shook my head with amusement as I glanced at her. My eyes lingered as she stuffed her hand into her mouth, I pulled it back and I replaced her hand with a pacifier instead. Troy and I decided that a pacifier was going to be easier to take away than Logan than a hand would be. "Gabi, are you excited?"

"I am _thrilled_." I told them with a smile, "As much fun as staying home with Logan all day I am ready to work again."

"You did plan that very well," Casey said from across the aisle, I agreed, "I did. I did indeed,"

Only being three miles from the stadium, we pulled up along the Tigers stadium as the clouds were gray and the sun was hidden. The flags were blowing in the wind wildly and I could only assume the ball was going to be swirling today. The bus stopped and I grabbed my final bags and swung Logan around my arm again. "I'll meet you guys upstairs. I am going to go say hello to Troy since he snuck out before I was even awake this morning. He'll want to see Logan."

"See you in a bit," I nodded as the guards escorted us in to the stadium, I headed to the clubhouse when Zach spotted me. I smiled, "Hey!"

"Don't you look beautiful," he kissed my cheek and I smiled, he took a bag off my shoulder as I adjusted Logan again. "Thank you, is Alex here yet?"

"Nope. She is on her way," I squeezed his shoulder while he took me into the locker room. "Last time I saw Troy he was in the trainers office getting stretched out. I'll run back there," I nodded as I sat Logan's car seat down into his leather chair. I pulled back the top and her beautiful face was flashing back at me. She was wide-awake with beautiful eyes. "My girls," Troy pulled out his headphone from his ear and he reached down to pull me up by my elbow. He pressed me back against the locker gently as he kissed me. I smiled, "Happy Opening Day,"

He grinned as this was his favorite day of the year and nothing would ever change that. "Did you actually let Zach talk to you?" I asked, my hand rested on his chest and he gave me a puzzled look. "Sal told me you were here."

"I sent Zach,"

"You know the rules,"

"How did I sneak in there?" I asked him, my hands running through his hair, "Because I play worse when I don't talk to you." He whispered into my hair, I smiled, "Of course," he smiled as he kissed me again. He then backed up as he bent over to get Logan out. He was making faces at her as she giggled away in her seat. He unzipped it and then unbuckled her seat belt.

"Where is my big girl?" Troy picked her up and then let her fly like an airplane; he brought her down into a lot of kisses that warmed my heart. I smiled as Logan nestled into Troy's arms and I moved her car seat to sit down. Logan grabbed one of Troy's headphones and he smiled looking at her. "Daddy has to finish getting ready," he said as he pushed her hair around. Logan was wearing a Bolton onsie with a pair of little jeans and a blue bow in her hair. Alyssa and Logan were sitting in the Royals suite so there was no worry about making sure she was nice and warm.

Troy kissed her forehead and then he bent over to put her back into her car seat. He buckled her in and once he was done, he flipped the thing back over and zipped her up tight. He pulled me up gently and he kissed me again, "Thank you for coming to see me,"

"Don't I always?"

He nodded his head with a smile and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you,"

"I love you too. Kick ass okay?"

"You too."

* * *

><p>"I'll come to you guys after the game okay?" I kissed Logan's forehead and I then handed her over to Alyssa. "She will probably fall asleep, you know the drill though," I said waving my hand. "Have fun!"<p>

"Will do!"

I escaped as I went back to the booth down the hall as I was gathering all of my game notes up. I wrote down several things when Casey and Joel came into the room. "Hello," I echoed, "Is Troy ready?"

"Completely," I said as I looked out at the field, the sun was beginning to peek out from behind the clouds and the wind was beginning to die down but it was still chilly outside. My eyes glanced up to see Troy walking out to the field with Salvy following behind. A towel was thrown over his shoulder and his glove dangled from his hand. "What did you think when he told you he played baseball?"

"We were friends at the beginning. I thought it was cool." I told Casey with a shrug, "I knew baseball. Then I realized how serious he was in it and it freaked me out. Then the feelings came and the rest is history," I accounted, Casey laughed, "How long?"

"Almost ten years," I bit on my lip, "Holy shit, I can't believe I have known him for almost ten years."

"Amazing how time flies."

"Something like that," I mumbled while my eyes followed Troy's every movement. My mind wondered back to our high school days and when I would watch him warm up before games.

_Troy's arm flung towards Cody and Cody grinned from the satisfaction that it was a strike. "You act like that is something new," Troy shouted from his end of the pitchers mound. Cody shrugged, "It amazes me every time that you just started throwing it last week and you have nailed it."_

"_Newman, I am going number 1!" Cody couldn't contain his laugh, "In your dreams Bolton! I'd get drafted before you with the pop of my bat that you lack."_

"_I don't need a bat. I just need my arm and my glove. Give me a ball and I'll see you in the hall a fame,"_

"_OHHHH!" the boys yelled, Troy laughed and I tucked my legs up closer to me as they all interacted. Troy turned around to look at me, he pushed his sunglasses off of his face and his eyes studied me for a minute longer than he expected. "I'll be back," he called; he dropped his glove and walked over to the bleachers. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Hi," he whispered into my ear, I smiled, "Hi,"_

"_Goodness, Bolton, you took a break for that?" Troy ignored them as he kissed my cheek. "Dinner after the game?"_

"_Aren't you having a team dinner?" _

"_I was with my team all day baby girl," he tapped my chin and I only nodded my head, "If you want."_

"_Why don't you ever get pissed at me for not paying enough attention to you?" he asked, he tucked my hair behind my ear as I laughed, "I don't need you attention. I have gone my whole life with everybody's attention going somewhere else. I know how to survive."_

"_You deserve the whole worlds attention," _

"_I do not." _

"_Do too."_

_I shook my head as I wasn't getting into one of those fights, "Whatever." I whispered, "What not ever," I giggled as I kissed him to shut him up. "Mmm…is this you demanding attention?"_

"_If you so please," Troy couldn't help but laugh, he then squeezed my knee, "I have to finish warming up but thanks for being so damn needy." I shook my head with a laugh and he winked as he walked away._

* * *

><p>"He struck him out!" Casey announced from next to me, the game was narrowly tied at the bottom of the 9th inning. Troy had pitched a solid seven innings only giving up a single run. The Royals tied the score last inning to force us into a deadlock and Troy without a win or a loss. I penned the strikeout into my book as I glanced up, my eyes surveying for something to say.<p>

Casey filled in the blank space with the announcement that we were going to commercial after the final strikeout of the inning. The fans were rocking on opening day but we could only hope we came out on top in this situation. Casey sighed, "I wish this wasn't going to extras."

"Me too. I am tired already," I joked, the game was inching towards three hours and that was almost five hours away from Logan. My heart did something different now that we had Logan. Instead of wanting Troy, I wanted Logan as well. I needed both of them to make me happier and that wasn't something I was used too. The Royals were quick to strike out in the top of the 10th and the game was over in the blink of the pitch.

All of us in the booth were shocked as Detroit dog piled on the very first day of the season.

We shut the things down in the booth as I stretched my limbs out and I looked at the clock on the wall. "I'll do tonight in here if you do the locker room," Casey offered, I nodded my head, "Sounds like a deal."

I gathered up my stuff and I began to head down to the Detroit locker room.

Walking into the locker room you could feel the sense of dread upon the players that they always felt when they lost the first game of the season. I had yet to see Logan but I had to do a post game interview that I was actually dreading. Troy's eyes casted over to mine and I shrugged over to him. His bright blue eyes were slightly cloudy with disappointment.

He sighed and I broke from the group and I went over to his locker. He sighed again, his arms wrapping around my waist and he pulled me gently down to his lap. "I'm working," I mumbled quietly, "I just need you for a minute."

"You did everything right,"

"I know, I just, I hate losing the first game."

"Then you need to go out and win the last game."

He didn't say anything back, he just kissed my cheek and I squeezed his thigh. "Joel is interviewing you." I said quietly, he nodded his head and I got up from his lap. "How is Logan?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since before the game." Troy cracked a smile, "Are you having a nervous breakdown?" I frowned, "No…not yet." Troy laughed, "Go,"

"Dinner?" I questioned, "Mexican restaurant?"

"Sounds delicious."

I walked back over to the crew as we prepared to talk to Gordon who had the only run of the game. He was at ease with all of us around as we began to ask him questions about how he thought the team went out and preformed after their post season run last season.

"What the fuck," my head turned at Troy's voice and it was an anchor from the opposing team interviewing him. The anger behind his eyes made me alert as I gave Danni the thing of questions and I moved closer to the locker. Troy rarely ever got angry in the locker room with reporters. It is something that just didn't happen.

"Why are you asking about my wife?" Bingo. The only thing that would ever make him mad was when somebody brought up me for no reason.

"She attracted all sorts of national attention today during the broadcast." The man mumbled back, the fear was creeping up his spine as Troy was breathing down his neck. "That gives you no right to talk about her."

I went over a bit closer and I caught Troy's eye, I turned my head and he relaxed for a moment. "Next question," he demanded, our eyes staying connected as I tried to relax him even further than he was. "Troy, how did you think you pitched today?"

"I pitched well for my first outing."

"Would you like to elaborate?"

"No. I thought I pitched well. If you want the real deal go ask our pitching coaching. Could I have done better? Absolutely but I will always need to improve."

"What did you think of the call at second?"

"I didn't see it," his eyes still never left mine and then he announced he was finished as the press began to disperse. I went up to him as I looked at him, "What the hell was that about?"

"Did you do something?" he asked, I looked at him and I shook my head, "No, I did the broadcast…I did my job."

"You guys were the national broadcast?"

"Yes…"

He ran his hands over his face and he sighed, "Motherfucker asked me what I thought about the whole country wanting to date my wife." I raised my eyebrow at the comment, "What?" an amused smile crossing my face, "Yea, he asked me," Troy looked at my face and he caught the amusement.

"Why are you amused by this?"

"I'm amused because you understand now."

"Understand what?"

"Every girl that watches the Royals wants to fuck you." I told him with a laugh, "It's revenge really,"

Troy laughed, "Not…"

"Should I go out there and take a survey?"

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist, as he pulled me close, "No,"

"Are you jealous Mr. Bolton?"

"No."

"Uh huh…"

"Where is my daughter?"

"I'll go find her. Be good okay? Don't tell anymore reporters to fuck themselves alright?"

"I didn't tell him to fuck himself. I asked what the fuck he was talking about." I smiled, "Alright Mr. Bolton,"

Leaving the room, I went upstairs and I searched where I last left them but they were gone and then I went into the booth's office and Logan was sleeping in her stroller while Alyssa was doing some stuff on the computer. "How did she do?" I asked, I bent over and ran my hand over her hair

Alyssa spun around with a smile, "She did really well. She fell asleep right near the end of the game and we came in here."

"Thank you, you can head to the hotel if you want."

"Day off tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you Wednesday then unless I see you around the hotel?"

"Yes! We will see you then!"

She gathered her stuff as I kicked off my heels and told Troy to come upstairs when he was ready to leave. We would ride the bus together today but that would end so I could get Logan back to the hotel and home everyday.

She twitched in her sleep as I packed all of her stuff up. Alyssa's notes gave us a few hours before she would want to eat and that was nice. I couldn't believe she was almost five months old. I sighed as I switched into a pair of leggings and a hoodie. I braided my hair back when I sat down at the computer.

Pulling up my twitter account I noticed I had over thousand new followers and hundreds of mentions. I raised an eyebrow as I began to look through the mentions.

_ G_Bolton is holy hot. She might be hotter than Erin Andrews! _

_ G_Bolton Fuck. I would do you. _

_ G_Bolton Troy Bolton is one lucky son of a bitch _

_ G_Bolton WOW _

I couldn't help but laugh, as I read through more and more of them. I know I was pregnant last year but my body didn't change that much, so I must be in better shape than I was before. I smiled as a knock came at the door.

Looking up, Troy shook his head, "Your twitter, is not funny,"

"But it is!" Troy's went over to Logan as he picked her up and rested her on his chest. "It isn't funny. At all."

"Troy, would you relax? I have no interest in any of them. I never will either. I mean…you are the father to my child. You are a hell of a lot hotter than them as well."

"Oh shucks," the sarcastic comment rolled off his tongue and I laughed.

Rolling my eyes I turned off my computer and put on my tennis shoes. "You do look sexy as hell," I smiled, "How about you throw a tweet out there."

"Oh I will," he mumbled, I came over as I kissed him and I rested my head on the other side of Troy's chest. My eyes focused on Logan and she was curled up against him in my favorite spot. Right over his heart. I stroked her forehead and she crinkled her nose up.

"Are your ready?"

"Yea."

None of us made an attempt to move as I watched Logan sleep, "My girls," he whispered into my war, "Forever your favorite girls,"

"Duh,"

I finally moved off of him and Troy began to fasten Logan into her car seat. I gathered her things and I picked up my things while we began to head out. Going out to the security, we climbed onto the golf cart and Troy settled Logan into his lap as I reached over to tickle her chin.

Fans were still crowding the parking lot as players were slowly leaving. It was a chilly day and we tucked Logan in tighter.

We got onto the bus as everybody rode different busses back to the hotel where we then were free to do whatever we wanted. We got to the bus and people started to ask for Troy's autograph, a guy got pretty close to Logan and my heart raced a little bit because he was getting pushy.

"Troy, can I please have your autograph?"

A security guard came over and gently pushed the man back, Troy stepped aside as he gave me Logan's car seat and made me get on the bus. His hand easing me up faster than my feet could move with the millions of things I had in my hand. I found a seat as I settled all of the bags down and then I put Logan down onto the seat as I waited for Troy to rejoin us on the bus.

Troy was talking to the man about something as the man was talking back and then, Troy signed a baseball as he got on to join Logan and I. The bus doors shut and as soon as Troy sat down he pulled out. "What did you say to him?" Troy situated Logan onto his lap and I moved the bags around so we could comfortably sit.

"To please never get that close to my daughter and to wait patiently until I have a free moment."

I smiled as Troy flapped down the thing on Logan's car seat, "I could tell you were nervous and I'm sorry I made you carry everything."

"You are fine, I didn't want Logan out there,"

Troy squeezed my knee while we rode back to the hotel. Once we got there we quickly got off and we headed inside. Troy was carrying bags while I carried Logan. "Let's change," Troy said as he loosened his tie, "I already did."

"We should probably change Logan into something warmer,"

"True,"

Going up to the hotel room I smiled, "Do you realize that about a year ago I was telling you I was pregnant with her." Troy smiled, "Yea, that was a good day."

"IT was a great day,"

"Until you told me you had been hiding such pregnancy since six weeks," Troy's eyes leveled with mine in the elevator and I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't need you worrying about it."

"All I do is worry about you,"

"Why do you worry about me? I am a big girl,"

"It is my job to worry about you. That is all I want to do is to make sure that you are okay," his hand reached up to move my hair away from my face. "Why are you this way?"

"Because I am deathly in love with you." I sighed and I looked at him in the eyes, "Why do you say things like that?"

"Because, I love charming the hell out of you because you have so many men chasing you now." The elevator dinged while I laughed, "Man, oh man," he smiled as he slipped our keycard in and we walked into the room.

Troy set the stuff down while I got Logan out; I took her into the room next to ours and laid her down into the pack n play while Troy took a shower and changed.

Once I was done, Troy wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. "What did you feel in the moment when I told you I was eleven weeks pregnant?"

"Disbelief that you kept that from me for so long."

"That wasn't my intention," I told him, I turned around to face him, "I was going to tell you one night and then that night you were hit in the head with a baseball." Troy cringed, "I don't want to remember that moment."

"So I was worried about you and then you were recovering so I didn't want to worry you even further with a pregnancy that could end any day."

"I hate that you don't believe in your body,"

"Why should I Troy?"

"Because look," he turned me around to face Logan, "We have that, a beautiful baby girl. You did that."

I sighed, "I don't know, I was scared my whole pregnancy."

"But we got through it."

"And we have her."

"And we have her." Troy repeated

* * *

><p>Troy's fingers rolled my hair around his finger as I flipped through the TV channels. Logan was down for the night and Troy and I didn't really speak. "Do you want to know something I never told you?"<p>

I stopped flipping through channels as I dropped the remote to look at him. "What?" I asked, "You always tell me everything."

"Not everything," he mused, his eyes focused on mine and he sighed, "God, this is ancient old but when you were talking about how you didn't trust yourself and I don't know, it made me think of it."

"What?"

"I have never told you how I felt about those miscarriages," I turned to face him, "Troy, I always felt so bad because I never paid attention to you. Not once and you were always there for me."

"It was a really hard time for you and I wasn't going to make it worse with my stuff." I rubbed his knuckles and he sighed, "They hurt a lot Brie, I mean, especially the one when you were in college."

_Flashback _

_Troy's POV_

_I paced nervously through the hospital lobby, the most random visit from Gabi and then she just passes out in front of me. She wasn't drunk and I didn't believe she had taken anything but she was a mess. _

_I stretched my arms out as Zach was with me sitting in the chair watching every single step I took along the way. "Troy, relax,"_

"_Did she OD? Did she drink too much? Meth?"_

"_Dude, look at your girlfriend, do you really think she is a meth head?"_

"_I barely know her since Will died and that kills me. I don't know what she is doing or why she is doing it. Do you think I understand why she decided to take a bunch of pills."_

"_She wasn't trying to kill herself. Like she has told you a thousand times."_

"_Zach, she could be lying! She doesn't tell the truth anymore and I can not get a straight answer out of her to save my damn life anymore."_

_The doors opened up and I saw the doctor that was treating her when I left her. "Mr. Bolton?" I nodded as I walked forward and he led me back. "I assume you knew that Ms. Montez was pregnant?"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes alert as I looked at him with intensity. "What?" he turned around to face me and he raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't know?" a rock settled in my gut while I looked at the doctor. "She was pregnant?" _

"_Almost five weeks pregnant." _

_My head went back to when she first arrived here, "We need to talk." And then she had passed out in my arms. My world began to spin in circles, "Is the baby okay? Is she okay?" my words stuttered out of my mouth and I felt like my world was spinning faster than my feet could keep up. _

_The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry sir, she miscarried." _

_My knees grew weak and I leaned back against the wall. My breathing shallow and hard to catch, tears were suddenly running down my cheeks without even the thought of them happening. _

"_Oh my god," _

"_Is she okay?"_

"_She hasn't woken up yet." _

_I covered my face with my hands and I tried to regain my composure but I was struggling. I took a deep breath and I nodded, "Can I see her?"_

"_Follow me," _

_Following him back, I looked at her, so peaceful in her sleep. The only time she looked like she wasn't struggling to breath after the loss of Will. The doctor stepped out and I picked up her hand and I stroked it. _

_Her eyes moved and twitched and once she opened them up, I stroked her hair. "You have got to stop doing this to me," I fought back tears as I looked at her but she was barely coherent. _

"_Did they tell you?" _

_I could only nod my head, "Yes, I am so sorry Brie, you miscarried." Her eyes looked into mine and I stroked her forehead. "I am so sorry." _

* * *

><p><em>Gabi's POV<em>

"I didn't know you found out like that." I mused as I looked at him, "To know that you were going to have to go through that loss as well as still grieving Will. I was stunned, I was upset that we made a baby and the baby didn't make it, and I was so scared that it was all going to be too much for you."

"What about the second one?"

"I balled in the clubhouse Brie, I sat down and I cried. Josh came to find me after a little while and he just sat with me because I was so upset. I knew how upset you were and once I was better I called your mom to check on you. She didn't answer so I called your dad and we talked for a long time on my way back."

"He knew."

"Of course. He knows a lot about our relationship." I glanced at him and he laughed, "What? He talked me off the ledge Gabi, I was flipping out and I felt so bad that this was happening to you again and that we lost another baby that we both so wanted desperately."

I rubbed Troy's knuckles gently; "I can't imagine you in that state." Troy laughed, "Please don't. It wasn't my finest moment, I was mostly full of rage than anything."

"What did my dad tell you?" I asked after a few moments of silence, Troy let out a sigh, "I don't remember," he answered, "You do too." Troy laughed rolling over on top of me and he kissed me gently. "It's a secret baby girl,"

"No, you can tell me."

"One day, a place and a time."

"Isn't this the time?"

"We are digging up the past."

I sighed and Troy kissed me again, I wrapped my arm around his neck while I pulled him closer to me. "I am so in love with you."

"I am in love with you too."

Troy's hands ran down my stomach and he took in a deep breath, "I think we should practice making babies," Troy mumbled, "As long as we are practicing." I mumbled back to him, "I'm not ready for two Logan's."

"Good, I wasn't ready either."

Troy's fingers slid underneath of my shirt and his calloused fingertips graced over my skin, I brought his lips back to mine and he kissed me. His lips so smooth compared to his calloused fingertips.

Logan's lone cry came from the room and Troy laughed, "I knew it was too good to be true," he kissed my cheek and I smiled softly, "Maybe if we wait it will disappear."

Troy laughed again, "We will never have the same, fantastic, thrilling sex life we once had."

"Oh buddy, we will." Troy raised an eyebrow, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I laughed, "Go get my daughter, take care of her needs, and come make love to me in bed."

"Yes captain!"

"Good boy!"

I flipped through the TV channels again and I thought about Troy's and I life together. Meeting at the pizza place, becoming great friends, going to New York together, the bucket of baseballs that he still adds too, our many firsts of everything, graduating, college, minors, big leagues, engagements, and babies. Our life was a big whirlwind of crazy things and I just couldn't imagine it any other way.

I watched half of a TV show and when Troy didn't come back, I one realized how much our lives had changed. I went walking to the other room and I peeked in to see Troy just playing with Logan. She giggled and Troy smiled as he tickled her chin. She reached up to touch his finger and that's when I realized that men did love more than one person in their lives.

Troy loved Logan probably more than he loved me. I went over to the other side and I lay down on the bed. Troy glanced up, "Sorry, I left you hanging."

"It's hard to tear yourself away from her." I said as I took her finger, she smiled and kicked her legs out. "She is pretty awake."

"She has been sleeping all afternoon." Troy said with a laugh, I nodded with a laugh, "She was a tired girl. Watching daddy pitch wore her out."

"It is going to be a long season with her."

"It really is. I think it is going to be very different."

"Agreed."

Troy stroked her hair and I leaned over to kiss her forehead, "What do you want to do silly girl?"

"You fed her right?"

"Yes, I thought she was going to sleep for the night." I said with a laugh, "You thought wrong."

"It was our routine Logan!"

I tickled her stomach and she squirmed and rolled over onto her stomach. Troy and I looked up at each other with surprise and we laughed, "Logi! You rolled over!" She looked at us and we both laughed, "What a big girl!" Troy kissed the top of her head and I smiled, I loved this.

* * *

><p><em>Friday April 4<em>_th__, 2020_

_1-1 _

_Kansas City, MO_

Gabi's POV

I giggled with Mallory as we read some of the tweets people were sending me still as I had gained popular attention everywhere. Troy, Logan, Colin, and Audrey all were down at the field as Troy was preparing for the home opener today. "I bet Troy is pissed."

"He isn't happy about them. Do you want to see the tweet that he sent out last night?" I asked with a laugh, she nodded her head as I pulled it up and she read over it.

_Pss…you all can say what you want but the girl is mine till the end. _

He tagged me in it and tagged a picture of us, one of the many from our wedding day. Mallory smiled, "He is so sweet."

"It is funny. I told him well guess what, you finally understand that this fucking sucks when every girl wants to throw you in a bed and cuff you to it." Mallory couldn't contain her laugh, "No fucking joke."

Audrey and Colin appeared in the doorway, "Hello,"

"Hey, Troy is requesting you downstairs." I nodded as I turned off my computer and we all began to head downstairs. "You guys are coming over after the game tonight for dinner?" I questioned, "Isn't everybody?" I nodded my head, "Yup. Fire, beer, and food."

"That is all we need to keep us happy." I smiled while we ventured down to the family area. Troy was lying on the floor with Logan and I sighed, "Logan, does daddy need a nap? Is that why mommy was requested?" Troy laughed, "No, I just have to start getting ready. Is Alyssa here yet?"

"No, she texted me saying that she was on her way."

"Good. Mallory, will you take Logan for a minute?" Troy requested, Mallory nodded as I handed Logan off while giving Troy a funny look, he smiled as he brought me closer to him and then dragged me out of the room and into a different one. As soon as we were there, he pushed me against the wall, his lips following suit and I was taken by surprise. After I recovered from the shock factor, I kissed him back just as hard.

We had not done this…in a long time.

"God damn did that feel good." He whispered I smiled as I was trying to recover. My knees were weak and I rubbed his shoulder, "I am in love with that."

"You told me to never stop doing that."

"Hey, you actually listened to me."

"We were talking about kissing and sex. Of course I listened." I laughed, "From now on I am starting my sentence with sex."

"Oh please do." He kissed me again and I squeezed his shoulder, "Have a good game okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Picking up my beer, I settled down next to Troy as he kissed my temple. The Royals won easily today against the White Sox and it made for a relaxing afternoon. All of our friends just got here and we were settling in for a nice afternoon.<p>

Ben, Audrey, and Logan were all asleep in their cribs upstairs as we were all ready for a relaxing evening. Troy rubbed my knee and Cody sat down, "So Troy," Troy looked over at him and I looked at him, "Yes?"

"So how do you feel about your wife being a sex icon?" Troy frowned and he tightened his hands on the beer bottle. Josh and Zach stifled the laugh from the other side of the room, as I couldn't contain my laugh. Troy groaned, "What the fuck, Cody,"

Becca slapped Cody's shoulder and he laughed, "I am so in love with this!" Cody exclaimed, Troy shook his head, "You are lucky I love you,"

"No but really…"

"I hate it okay?" Troy said, "I hate it."

"Somebody is jealous," I mumbled underneath of my lips, Troy shook his head, Ellie and Melissa laughed from the other side of the room. "I am telling you, you are finally getting a taste of your own medicine."

"Agreed, Troy, whenever I tell some girl I know you, hell, some guys, they literally want to find you and have so much sex with you. You are damn sex icon for baseball."

"I can protect myself,"

"And I can't?" I argued, "Ohh…I am getting Troy in trouble,"

"He isn't in trouble," I squeezed his knee as he sighed, "You know I didn't mean that,"

"I know, I know, but really. I got knocked over because you were my husband."

"True,"

"Man, the fame is really starting to hit you guys."

"It is crazy. Did you guys ever imagine our lives being like this five years ago?"

Melissa shook her head, "Hell no. I was in my second year of college and I had no other plans than partying. I didn't even know baseball existed." Josh snorted, "You barely know baseball exists now." Melissa hit his shoulder and Josh laughed, he kissed her cheek and he pulled him closer.

"I imagined my life this way." Cody said, Becca laughed, "We have been imagining our life this way for a long time."

"I think you had us pegged for two kids by now."

"Eh."

Zach shrugged, "Five years ago I was in the minors. I wasn't sure what to think about life."

Alex smiled, "My senior year,"

"Lord, can you not brag about your damn age?" Josh said looking at her, we all laughed because Alex was the youngest in our group. "Law school you guys. I could only think about my next test." Chase took a drink of his beer and Ellie smiled, "I was with Gabi, it was pretty damn good. I didn't know what to think." Zach sent her a glance and Ellie smiled back because they had been dating five years ago.

"Five years ago I pictured fame and a lot of it."

"You were in the minors."

"And tearing it up." All three boys said together, "All I wanted was fame,"

"And you finally have it." I said looking at him, "What do you think?"

"That fame is overrated."

"Why is that?" Cody asked, "Because now my wife, who was my future back then, who was everything I wanted isn't what I wanted. I can't have my wife anymore to myself. I have to share you with men and now young teenagers are having dreams about you. I wanted you to have your fame and I wanted my fame and once you have all of that fame it isn't chalked up to what you actually want."

"If you could go back five years, what would you tell yourself?"

"To love my wife," I felt my cheeks turn red, "Troy,"

"For real, that is all the fame I need. I want to become famous for loving my wife…and my daughter."

I smiled as I reached over to kiss him, "I love you Mr. Bolton,"

He smiled kissing me, "I love you too."

Troy wasn't jealous, well, he was jealous but he mostly just wanted me to himself. The idea of sharing the love of his life was horrible, I had to share him as well but it was different for women. The fame that this past year was bring us was ridiculous but it was so much fun.

"Are you sure that we can continue this?" I asked him, he set his beer bottle down and he hugged me close, "I think that no matter what gets in the way that we will always end up together."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! Sorry for my late absence of updates but I am happy to announce that this is the last chapter to Fame. I am so happy that this story has concluded and the next story will start soon! The synopsis is in my profile picture so go check it out!<strong>

**Leave me your review and tell me you FAVORITE chapter from Fame! **

**Thanks for all of the Love! Look for Moment of Weakness next week! **

**Love, **

**Jo **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
